Nuevo comienzo
by franchiulla
Summary: [Traducción del fic Nouvau Départ de Sedgie] Cora et Hook llegan a Storybrooke, trayendo con ellos a un invitado que desestabilizará las convicciones de Regina et la hará replantearse su noción de redención.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Empezamos un nuevo fic. Se titula Nuevo **_**comienzo**_**, y se trata de la traducción del fic francés **_**Nouvau Départ**_** de Sedgie. Como ya sabéis, esta autora es de sentimientos fuertes y el SwanQueen vendrá despacio pero a paso seguro, no esperéis como dice ella que Emma le salte a Regina, o viceversa, en seguida, todo se va a cocer a fuego lento. **

**Espero que os guste tanto como los otros. **

El regreso

El navío hendió la bruma para encaminarse lentamente hacia la costa. En el puente, dos personas miraban ávidamente cómo se perfilaba el pueblo, preparándose para abordar ese nuevo continente como exploradores aunque sus motivaciones eran mucho más oscuras.

«Hemos llegado…»

«Storybrooke»

«Deberíamos despertar a nuestra invitada»

Lanzándole una mirada casi divertida, Cora se giró y descendió en las entrañas del navío. Después de algunos pasos, se inclinó y sacudió el cuerpo dormido sobre una red de pescar.

«Despiértate»

Gruñendo suavemente, el pequeño cuerpo se estiró antes de entreabrir sus ojos y fijarlos sobre la mujer mayor que estaba de pie delante de ella. Como bajo electroshocks, ella se sobresaltó y se enderezó.

«Hemos llegado, prepárate»

Sin una palabra, se levantó, se puso sus zapatos y siguió a Cora al exterior donde se unieron a Hook.

«¿Es eso?»

«Sí, querida, es eso»

La pequeña, de unos doce años, se acercó a la proa, mientras que Hook se llevó a Cora aparte

«Recuérdame por qué hemos cogido una carga suplementaria»

«Porque debemos poner todas las oportunidades de nuestro lado. Ella es la llave que hará inclinarse la balanza»

«Y cuando tú hablas de balanza…Hablas de ella, ¿no?»

Cora le lanzó una mirada divertida.

«Mi querido Hook, no intentes comprender, simplemente sígueme. ¿Confías en mí, no?»

Hook asintió, después de todo, desde el comienzo, era ella la que movía la batuta. Él todo lo que deseaba era vengarse, cosa que finalmente lograría. Estaba ansiosa por poner el pie en esa extraña tierra de nombre exótico.

«¿Cuál es el plan?»

Cora dejó escapar una risita, casi aterradora, que hizo girarse a la pequeña

«Muy pronto lo sabrás, querido»

Tras estas palabras, el navío se detuvo, acababa de tocar un banco de arena que bordeaba la costa.

«Voy a bajar una barca»

Y mientras él desaparecía, Cora se acercó a la pequeña, que aún tenía los ojos dirigidos hacia esos extraños edificios, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

«Pronto, mi niña, pronto»

La pequeña la miró antes de volver a fijar su atención en las casas, y su mirada se posó en un edificio poco común, una especie de campanario…

Cora regresó al lado de Hook, junto al timón

«Entonces, ya estamos aquí. ¿Anunciamos nuestra llegada por la puerta grande o nos decantamos por una llegada más discreta?»

«Por la discreción, el efecto será mucho más grande»

«¿Es ella, o es verdad? ¿Es ella a la que habéis venido a buscar?»

Como única respuesta, Cora sonrió

_«¿Qué ha pasado? Creía que teníais que matarla»_

_Él le tendió su mano para que ella se levantara, como un fantasma salido de su tumba…_A decir verdad, era un poco así _«Debemos cambiar de planes. La maldición que mi hija ha invocado está llegando, debemos protegeros»_

_«Bien, ¿qué hacemos?»_

_«Necesito antes ir a buscar una cosa»_

_Algunas horas más tarde, Cora y Hook estaban en mitad del bosque, delante de una madriguera visiblemente demasiado grande para acoger solo conejos._

_«¿Puedo saber…»_

_«…Aquí es. Mi querido Hook, ¿podrías ser útil y traerme un cuerpo?»_

_«¿Un cuerpo? ¿Queréis decir un cadáver?»_

_«Da igual. Necesito un cuerpo»_

_Hook frunció el ceño antes de obedecer. Hace tiempo que no discutía las órdenes y las demandas de aquella con la que había hecho un pacto más que atractivo. Se puso en marcha y volvió, al cabo de una hora, arrastrando detrás de sí, el cuerpo de un hombre de unos 40 años._

_«¿Quién es?»_

_«Ah, ¿es necesario que os lo presente?»_

_Ella levantó la nariz de asco mientras agarraba el puño del hombre _

_«Vaya hacia el noroeste del Lago de Herold, encontrareis una montaña en forma de corazón, esperadme a los pies de la misma»_

_«¿Y vos?»_

_«Me uniré a vos, Hook, no tema, estaré ahí antes de la llegada de la maldición» Sin esperar, Cora desapareció con el hombre por la madriguera._

_Y después de una caída interminable, aterrizó en una sala circular en la que se encontraban muchas puertas de diferente estilos, pero solo una llamó su atención, o mejor dicho, un espejo que parecía dar hacia un paisaje colorido, pintoresco, un paisaje que Cora conocía demasiado bien. Hizo una mueca antes de arrastrar el cuerpo a través del espejo. Una vez hecho, lo soltó y continuó a pie._

_Llegó a un laberinto que atravesó sin problema para llegar a su centro: un mausoleo se erigía allí. Cuando abrió las puertas, descubrió con placer que la pequeña niña que ella había encerrado allí estaba aún ahí, en una esquina, con lágrimas en los ojos, cegada por el golpe de luz._

_«Es la hora. Ven conmigo»_

_«¿Dónde vamos?»_

_«El camino será largo y tortuoso a veces, pero te necesito»_

_La pequeña se levantó, se estiró la ropa y cogió la mano que le tendió Cora._

_«Bien, ahora, podemos comenzar de nuevo»_

_Al final del camino, antes de atravesar el espejo, la pequeña vio el cadáver a un lado «¡Papá!» Se soltó de las manos de Cora para abalanzarse de rodillas ante el cuerpo sin vida. Lloró mientras acariciaba el frío rostro de su padre «Pero…¿qué ha pasado?»_

_«El amor es debilidad, querida. Y lo que nos espera nos debe arriesgarse por ninguna debilidad. Este hombre no era tu padre, no tienes que llorarlo de esa manera»_

_La pequeña envió una mirada llena de odio a esa mujer que al fin y al cabo conocía muy poco, antes de volver a poner su atención en él. Lo besó sobre la frente, sorprendida de la frialdad y la rigidez de su piel, antes de levantarse. _

_«Ahora, vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo»_

_La pequeña niña se detuvo súbitamente antes de atravesar el espejo._

_«Hace tanto tiempo…» susurró ella_

_Cora le sonrió y pasó su brazo por sus hombros_

_«Sí y pronto, tendrás el placer de vengarte de la persona que te ha hecho esto»_

_La pequeña lanzó una última mirada hacia su padre. Ella lo sabía, no podía llevárselo con ella, era la regla. Una regla estúpida que la había atrapado ahí durante mucho tiempo. Pero hoy, finalmente iba a salir._

_De lo que vino después no se acodaba mucho: ella atravesó el espejo, esa sala circular, salió de la madriguera, después…Lo único que recordaba era ese destello blanco hendiendo el cielo, después una especie de escudo de nácar envolviéndola antes de las tinieblas se hundieran sobre ellos…_

«¿Pensáis de verdad que ella estará feliz de volver a veros? Después de todo, la última vez, casi se alegraba de vuestra muerte»

«Os equivocáis. Ella me lloraba…Y son esas lágrimas las que me hacen decir que hoy, más que nunca, tengo un lugar en su corazón. Cuento con aprovecharme de ello»

«¿Cómo podéis aún creer eso? Como si vos…vos la amaseis»

Cora se giró hacia Hook, una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro, y respondió naturalmente

«Por supuesto que sí, es mi hija»


	2. Chapter 2

Promesas

Todos estaban en Granny's celebrando el regreso de Snow y Emma. Todos tenían palaras de cumplido y de amabilidad. Y aunque Emma no estaba aún acostumbrada a las tiernas atenciones que sus padres podían tener hacia ella, se dejó llevar por el chocolate caliente a la canela que tenía entre sus manos. Por una vez, desde hace días, estaba más serena: había encontrado a sus padres, Henry estaba a su lado, y sobre todo, estaba lejos de ese mundo que, definitivamente, no era el suyo.

Y sin embargo, sabía que llegaría el día en que no podría escaparse de la discusión de saber si ella seguiría a su padres a ese mundo o no. Ella lo sabía, ellos esperaban regresar, Henry mismo adoraría conocer ese mundo…Las cosas nunca eran simples, nunca.

«¿En qué piensas?»

«En nada…A decir verdad, por una vez, no pienso en nada. No pienso en intentar buscar un medio para regresar, no pienso en los problemas que nos persiguen, en la gente que hemos dejado detrás…Mi cabeza está vacía»

Ella sonrió tiernamente a su madre, esperando que esa pequeña mentira no fuese descubierta. Snow se sentó a su lado y miró a David y a Henry que brindaban alegremente en compañía de Archie y de Ruby

«Sabía que los encontraríamos»

«No es que…que me guste evitaros, pero…si pudiéramos dejar la conversación padres/hija para más tarde. Acabo apenas de tomar consciencia de que eres mi madre biológica…»

«Lo comprendo. Tengo tendencia a ser impulsiva y apremiante…Hemos esperado tanto tiempo. Y mírame, ya abuela. Y comprendo ahora que voy a poder disfrutar de ese nuevo estatus con mi nieto de diez años»

Emma sonrió y lanzó una mirada hacia su hijo. Ellas habían estado ausentes durante muchos días y no había dejado de pensar en él. Sabía que no era una madre perfecta, y que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar con él. Nunca se había imaginado mamá…

«¡Felizmente Henry llegó a tiempo!» Ruby acababa de aparecer en el mostrador con dos botellas de vino en la mano

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«La mina había sido saqueada»

«¿Saqueada?»

«Buscábamos un medio para haceros volver: teníamos lo que quedaba del sombrero de Jefferson. Pensamos que si encontrábamos polvo de hada, podríamos hacerlo funcionar de nuevo…Finalmente cavamos y lo encontramos. Pero por culpa de George perdimos el sombrero»

«¿George? ¿El rey George?» gritó Snow

«¿Quién es ese George?»

«El padre de David. Pero, ¿qué hacía él aquí?»

«Es una larga historia que tu marido te contará con más fidelidad…Por dónde iba: no teníamos el sombrero, pero no habíamos perdido todo, porque teníamos el polvo de hada. Pero esa mañana, al ir a la mina Leroy descubrió que todo el polvo de hada había desaparecido. Solo podría tratarse de dos personas…»

«Gold y Regina…»

«¡Exacto! Cuando comprendimos que ellos no iban a ayudaros a atravesar el portal, sino todo lo contrario, corrí junto con Henry al único sitio que pensamos que podría ser el portal: el pozo. Gold me lanzó lejos, no me acuerdo de nada hasta que os vi algunos minutos más tarde. No sé cómo Henry se las apañó, pero estáis aquí, así que, no hay que quejarse» acabó ella de decir con una sonrisa

Emma dejó a Ruby y a Snow charlando, se excusó y se llevó a su hijo a un lado.

«Cuéntame lo que ocurrió antes de nuestra llegada»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque Ruby acaba de decirme que Gold y Regina querían impedirnos regresar. Entonces, ¿por qué y cómo estamos aquí? ¿Y por qué tú dices que Regina nos ha salvado?»

«Ella no quería impediros regresar, solo quería que Cora no viniese. Tenía miedo de que fuera ella la que atravesase el portal, pero yo le dije que se equivocaba porque yo estaba seguro de que erais vosotras»

«¿Y fue Regina quien ha…qué hizo exactamente?»

«No lo sé, había una especie de escudo encima del pozo. Ella quiere cambiar, me lo ha dicho. Solo tenía miedo de su madre…Pero yo le dije que si quería que yo tuviera fe en ella, ella debía tener fe primero en mí. Y después, rompió el escudo. Gold no estaba de acuerdo, pero ella lo hizo igualmente. Si ella no hubiera hecho nada, no estaríais aquí»

Emma comenzaba a comprender y resopló

«Hey, ahora vuelvo. Tengo dos o tres cosas que esclarecer. Quédate aquí, ¿ok?»

Henry asintió y ella le dijo a David que en seguida regresaba. Después, se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda de Gold al que encuentra, sin sorpresa, dentro.

«¿Está Regina aún aquí?»

«¿No debería estar en Granny celebrando dignamente su regreso, Emma?»

«¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad esa historia del escudo o no sé qué? ¿Pensabais destruir todo lo que pasara por él? ¿Incluidas a Mary Margaret y a mí?»

«No era nada personal. Debíamos detener a Cora. No podíamos permitirnos el riesgo de que apareciera por aquí»

«La enfrenté una vez y la vencí»

«No la subestime, Emma. Esa mujer está llena de recursos y sobre todo, no comete dos veces el mismo error»

«…»

«Pero da igual. Está bien lo que bien acaba» dijo él con una risa sarcástica

«Parece que conoce bien a la madre de Regina, ¿me equivoco?»

Gold entrecerró los ojos como si intentara ver a dónde quería llegar Emma, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa «Eso da igual. Debería volver con los suyos»

«Me gustaría hablar con Regina»

«Ya no está aquí. ¿Cree sinceramente que ella tendría ganas de permanecer aquí mientras que su hijo se divierte con su madre no muy lejos?»

Sin responder, Emma salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta, lo suficientemente molesta como para pedir la menor explicación a Gold. Más de una vez él no había hecho sino lo que quería, y ella se daba cuenta ahora que todos habían sido sus marionetas.

Vio con alegría que, en la calle, un poco más abajo, se encontraba su coche. Subió y encontró las llaves en el contacto. Se rio divertida: nunca en Boston habría podido dejar su coche días en la calle, abierto y con las llaves en el contacto.

Arrancó y, sin demora, se dirigió a la mansión de Regina. Por supuesto, sabía que no iba a ser bienvenida, y la mujer no le abriría la puerta tan fácilmente.

Entonces, se puso a pensar en una historia bien montada para que Regina tuviera que escucharla. Se acercó y tocó a la puerta, una vez, dos veces…Pero nadie respondió. Se podía imaginar a una Regina encerrada en su habitación, rumiando su pena y lamentando ahora lo que había hecho.

«¿Regina? ¿Regina, está ahí? ¡Abra!»

Al cabo de un largo minuto, se rindió y deshizo el camino. Y cuando iba a alcanzar la puerta de hierro, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Regina estaba ahí en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola amargamente de arriba abajo.

Emma resopló antes de dar media vuelta y plantarse frente a la hermosa morena.

«¿Qué quiere?»

«Tiene un aspecto menos cordial que cuando me ha dado la bienvenida en el pozo»

«…»

No era en verdad la entrada que Emma había esperado para ese comienzo de conversación. Puso los ojos en blanco maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpida.

«¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, Miss Swan?»

«De hecho, me gustaría tener algunas respuestas sobre lo que ha ocurrido en el pozo hace un momento»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«¿Sería posible hablar dentro?»

Sin responder, Regina se separó y dejó entrar a Emma. La joven pocas veces había estado ahí y la última vez, se acordaba como si fuese ayer, casi perdió a su hijo, cuando Regina le había ofrecido simpáticamente una tarta de manzanas envenenada, hecha en esta misma cocina donde Regina invitó a la joven a pasar.

«¿Una copa?»

«Heu no…en fin solo un vaso de agua»

Regina le acercó un vaso y lo llenó con el agua de la garrafa antes de invitarla a sentarse en la isla.

«¿Qué quiere saber?»

«Hm…Henry me ha dicho algo que me ha llamado la atención»

«¿Qué?»

«Me ha dicho que usted, que Gold y usted, queríais cerrar el portal antes de nuestra llegada»

«No era nada contra usted y, como le expliqué, en vano, a Henry quería ante todo protegerlo de la posible llegada de Cora»

«¿Corriendo el riesgo de perder definitivamente a Henry? ¿O se dijo que sin mí tendría a Henry para usted sola?»

«No era mi intención. Simplemente quería protegerlo»

«¿De Cora?»

«…»

«Pude enfrentarme a ella y…efectivamente no se anda con chiquitas»

«…»

«¿Por qué rompió el escudo?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Tenía todo a su favor si no lo hacía: Snow y yo definitivamente fuera de juego, tendría a Henry para usted sola, se habría desecho de mí. Entonces, ¿por qué cambió de opinión?»

Ella pensaba que no iba a obtener respuesta, Regia era la reina de los silencios y de las alusiones con una simple mirada o un rictus en el rostro. En lugar de eso, suspiró despacio, antes de enderezarse, cruzando los brazos a modo de defensa

«Porque yo también le hice una promesa a Henry. Yo le prometí que iba a cambiar, que iba a redimirme. Si quiero que tenga confianza en mí, yo…debo cuestionar cada una de mis prioridades»

«Ya veo…Después de todo, solo deseaba proteger a Henry…»

«Exacto. Pero sin embargo no estoy tranquila. Cora está viva, lo que nunca creía posible y ahora, está al corriente de que existe Storybrooke. Hará lo que sea para llegar»

«Por usted»

«¿Perdón?»

«Ella quiere venir por usted, es lo que nos dijo. No sé lo que hizo en el pasado, pero es dura de roer»

Regina se levantó y se fue a servir una taza de café con total dejadez, y respondió

«La desterré. La envié a otro mundo justo antes de mi matrimonio con el rey»

«Wow…eso es…radical»

«No tenía elección. Estaba cansada de luchar constantemente con ella y de perder siempre. La desterré y al cabo de varios años…justo antes de invocar la maldición, pedí a alguien que la matara por mí. No quería arriesgarme a traerla hasta aquí»

«¿Pidió a alguien que la matara? ¿De verdad?»

«Y por lo visto faltó a su palabra…Los piratas ya no son lo que fueron en el pasado, y ahora tengo miedo»

«¿Un pirata? No…» soltó Emma

«¿Qué le ocurre?»

«¿Su hombre no será por casualidad…Hook?»

«¿Cómo lo sabe?»

«Su Hook, ese que debía matar a su madre y, créalo o no, se ha aliado con ella»

«¿Qué?»

«No sé cómo ni por qué, pero están juntos y fueron ellos los que casi no nos dejan atravesar el portal»

Regina se dejó caer sobre el taburete, apoyando los codos en la isla

«Se ha aliado con ella…¡Sucio traidor!»

«Él también quiere venir, ¿sabe por qué? ¿También tiene algo contra usted?»

«¡Oh, no! Él tiene sus propias razones. Quiere a su…cocodrilo»

«Coco…Espere, en el cuento de mi infancia, era un cocodrilo el que se come su mano. ¿Quiere decir que ese cocodrilo está en Storybrooke? Pero, ¿quién es?»

«Gold…» dijo Regina con un gesto medio irónico, medio de fastidio

«No es posible…»

«Y evidentemente Gold no está al corriente de que Hook está buscándolo, si no, créame, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para impedirme romper el escudo»

«¿Le tiene tanto miedo? Y yo que creía que Gold no temía a nada ni a nadie»

«Todo el mundo tiene sus debilidades, miss Swan, y desgraciadamente Cora y Hook son especialistas en el arte de incidir allí donde más duele para obtener lo que quieren»

«No es muy divertido»

«Por fortuna, tenemos dos cosas a nuestro favor: la primera es que Cora y Hook, a pesar de sus deseos de venir, no están cerca de logarlo, aún tenemos tiempo de prepararnos para la eventualidad de su llegada»

«¿Y la segunda cosa?»

«Cora no tiene conocimiento de la existencia de Henry»

Ante esas palabras, Emma se tensó, lo que no dejo de llamar la atención de Regina

«¿Qué?»

«Yo…no apostaría por ese hecho…»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?» se había levantado del taburete y se avanzaba peligrosamente hacia Emma «¿Cómo? ¡Responda!»

«Yo…yo no sabía que era su madre. Ella…tenía la apariencia de otra persona. Le…le hablamos de Henry como mi hijo… Un hijo que compartía con usted»

«No puede ser…» dijo ella completamente conmocionada

«Escuche, ¡no lo sabíamos! Ella había tomado la apariencia de Lancelot, un amigo de Snow. Y…y nos siguió hasta el castillo. Allí tomó las cenizas del armario mágico en el que me habían enviado hace 28 años…No sabíamos…Pero…»

«¡Cállese! ¡Ha puesto en peligro la vida de Henry!»

«¡No lo sabía!»

Regina dejó escapar una risa nerviosa

«Lo más irónico es que cuando soy yo quien pone su vida en peligro, me culpan de ser una mala madre, de ser la reina malvada…Pero cuando es usted quien da un paso en falso, ¡siempre hay excusas1 Pero los hechos son estos: Cora sabe de la existencia de Henry. Él representa lo que ella buscaba desde hace tiempo en mí»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Una debilidad, miss Swan! Mi amor por Henry es mi mayor debilidad. Soy débil, la prueba, rompí el escudo que en otro momento de mi vida, hubiera dejado. Y ella lo sabe»

«Cora piensa que el amor es una debilidad, yo, al contrario, creo que es una fuerza. La vencí gracias a eso: ella quería arrancarme el corazón, pero no pudo sencillamente gracias al amor que siento hacia los que amo. El amor no es una debilidad Regina, es una fuerza. La fuerza más segura que existe»

«Da igual…Da igual cuánto ame a Henry y cuánta fuerza y valor me dé eso para enfrentarme a Cora, siempre seré débil frente a ella. Es mi madre y nunca he conseguido vencerla, y hoy tenemos la evidencia de ello»

«Logró enviarla a otro mundo»

«Un mundo del que ha regresado por lo que se ve viva»

«¿Qué era? ¿Algo parecido al infierno o algo de ese estilo?»

«El País de las Maravillas»

«¿Qu..qué? ¿El País de las Maravillas? ¿El de Alicia, el de la Reina de Corazones y el del conejo blanco?»

«Ese mismo. Y para su información, la reina de corazones…era ella»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando digerir la cantidad de información que acaba de recibir, analizándola en orden: ¿la reina de corazones del País de las Maravillas era Cora, la madre de Regina?

«Mierda…Pero entonces…Si ella es la reina de corazones y si Jefferson era el sombrerero loco…¿ellos se conocían, no?»

«Ciertamente…» Por supuesto, Regina omitió decirle que ella también había encerrado a Jefferson en el País de la Maravillas. Prefirió levantarse y dejar su taza en el fregadero «Debemos asegurarnos de que Cora no llegue nunca. Hay muchos riesgos, muchas víctimas potenciales…»

«Si ella viene por usted, ¿qué espera ella de usted realmente?»

«Mi madre siempre ha querido controlar mi vida. Fue ella la que quiso casarme con el padre de Snow, era ella la que estaba ávida de poder y de dinero. Hace todo por conseguirlo…»

«¿Tiene realmente miedo, no?»

Regina, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos un instante, en seguida tomó consciencia y se aclaró la garganta antes de enderezarse con prestancia y orgullo, mostrándose más presentable

«Solo tengo miedo de que la tome con Henry. Al llegar aquí, creía que no tenía ninguna debilidad, la había matado para asegurarme eso. Y finalmente, Henry entró en mi vida. Hice lo que había que hacer para criarlo convenientemente, vigilando para que no se enterase de nada. Pero hoy, he caído en la trampa que intenté evitar durante años: tener una debilidad. Y es precisamente ahora que ella decide volver a mi vida, ahora que siento por Henry lo que nunca pensé volver a sentir, sentimientos que usará en mi contra, poniendo en peligro la vida de mi hijo»

Emma percibía en Regina una sinceridad de la que muy pocas veces había hecho gala, sin duda por Henry. Percibía también el miedo que la corroía y la angustia que la invadía ante la idea de que su madre regresara y pudiera perder a Henry.

Se levantó y se acercó a Regina

«No está sola…Yo estoy aquí también. Protegeré a Henry. Yo la protegeré»

Ante eso Regina le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué, qué?»

«¿Por qué ayudarme cuando yo no he dejado de odiarla y de intentar deshacerme de usted? ¡No necesito su piedad!» dijo ella agriamente

«Lo hago por Henry. Porque estimo la promesa que le he hecho: le he prometido que la protegería, y hoy más, ya que él piensa que usted ha cambiado para llegar a ser mejor. No es piedad Regina. Yo tampoco la llevo en mi corazón, y aún menos desde que supe todo lo que tuvieron que pasar mis padres para enfrentarse a usted: ellos me abandonaron y han esperado 28 años encerrados aquí a que yo llegase para salvarlos. He estado en su mundo, he visto el castillo y mi habitación, aquella en la que debería haber crecido»

«…»

«Pero sé también que sin todo eso, Henry…Se lo reconozco: sin todo eso, Henry nunca hubiera existido y es probablemente lo mejor que ha pasado en estos últimos años. Así que por él, y porque ahora cree en usted, mantendré mi promesa»

El rostro de Regina se dulcifica incluso esboza un pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera tranquila al saberse apoyada por Emma.

«Bien…yo…voy a regresar a Granny's»

Regina hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole que comprendía

«Si quiere…puede venir»

«Querida, no estoy tan desesperada hasta el punto de presentarme en un lugar en el que nadie desea mi presencia y en el que sería mirada como la peor de las brujas, alimentando cotilleos y rumores. No gracias»

«Ok…Era por formalidad…»

«Me lo supongo»

Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de que Emma se alejase

«¡Miss Swan!»

«¿Sí?»

«Por Henry…Sé que él deseará vivir con usted y sus padres, pero…»

«Él vendrá, se lo prometo»

«Hace muchas promesas, miss Swan, corre el riesgo de no poder mantenerlas todas»

«Al menos lo intentaré. Yo…pasaré más tarde para recoger algunas cosas…Si lo permite»

Como única respuesta, Regina inclinó la cabeza a modo de acuerdo antes de cerrar la puerta, justo a tiempo para que una lágrima se le escapara por su mejilla sin que Emma pudiese verla. Esta última subió a su coche y, durante el trayecto, pensó en cada palabra intercambiada con Regina…Las cosas aún no habían acabado, nada más lejos de la realidad. Y ella no sabría explicarlo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice

«Vámonos» Hook ayudó a la pequeña y a Cora a subir en la barca. «¿Realmente me vais a hacer remar solo con una mano o a la pequeña?» dijo él sarcásticamente.

Como única respuesta, Cora movió su mano derecha y la barca avanzó sola. La pequeña no dejaba de mirar la costa que se aproximaba, Cora se acercó a ella y le murmuró

«Muy diferente de nuestro mundo, ¿no es verdad?»

_«Mamá, voy a buscar champiñones»_

_«Pero es tarde, la noche está al caer»_

_«No te preocupes, no tardaré»_

_«¿No estás generosa solo por tener una tortilla de champiñones esta noche, eh?»_

_La pequeña de alrededor de 10 años se precipitó en los brazos de su madre, hundiendo su rostro en su vientre. Su madre le acarició sus largos cabellos castaños y clavó su mirada en la mirada color avellana de la pequeña _

_«Dios bendiga el día en que me dio una hija como tú. Venga, vete, y no tardes»_

_«Prometido. Te quiero»_

_«Yo también te quiero»_

_A continuación, la pequeña partió, con una cesta en la mano, hacia el bosque que rodeaba su casa, hecha por las propias manos de su padre, un gran leñador. Ella conocía esos bosques de memoria, al haber crecido en ellos, y por eso se dirigió directamente al único lugar que estaría rebosante de champiñones comestibles. Pero por el camino, algo que se movía detrás de un matorral captó su atención. En un principio, se asustó, pero sintió curiosidad y se acercó hasta separar algunas ramas. _

_«¡Oh…un conejo! ¡Qué bonito eres! Ven aquí…»_

_Ella tendió la mano, pero el conejo, de un blanco inmaculado, saltó unos metros más lejos._

_«¡Qué pena! Me hubiera gustado llevarte a casa, tenemos con qué alimentarte, y le hubiera hecho prometer a mi papá que no te cocinaría!»_

_Pero al ver al conejo inmóvil, dispuesto a saltar en la dirección opuesta, no insistió y se alejó…pero escuchó como un susurro. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, el conejo estaba justo detrás de ella. Ella inclinó la cabeza, él la miraba de forma extraña_

_«¿Quieres venir?»_

_Pero cuando ella dio un paso hacia él, saltó más lejos_

_«¡Aclárate con lo que quieres! ¡Me voy a retrasar! Date prisa»_

_Y mientras se alejaba hacia su casa, le pareció que el conejo la llamaba «psiit, psiit»_

_Ella se giró una última vez y no creyó lo que vieron sus ojos. El conejo estaba sobre sus dos patas traseras, y parecía entenderla _

_«¿Tú…tú quieres que te siga?»_

_Y como respuesta el conejo dio algunos saltos antes de mirarla de nuevo «psiit»_

_Ella lanzó una mirada hacia detrás: a lo lejos distinguía el techo de paja y el humo que se escapaba por la chimenea…El sol pronto iba a desaparecer, no debería retasarse. Se dio la vuelta hacia el conejo, que la esperaba y después lo siguió…Lo siguió a través de los matorrales, dando rodeos, escalando viejas rocas o troncos de árboles que estaban por el suelo…Después, el conejo se paró delante de una inmensa madriguera de la que la pequeña nunca se había dado cuenta. Él levantó su hocico como para olisquear el aire ante de entrar y de desaparecer en el interior de dicha madriguera. _

_«¡Espera!» le gritó ella antes de comprender que él no volvería a salir. _

_Hizo una mueca, enfurruñada, y estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta cuando escuchó proveniente de la madriguera «psiit, psiit» Se giró y se agachó ante la madriguera _

_«¿Acabas de llamarme?»_

_Una corriente de aire que salía de la madriguera movió los cabellos de la pequeña. Entonces, se aproximó, más y más…Hasta meterse por entero en el agujero. Y un metro más adelante, la niña no sinntió nada bajo sus manos y cayó, primero la cabeza, en un agujero sin fondo, al menos es lo que ella pensó._

_El miedo en el vientre, no emitió ni siquiera un grito, ya que tanto era el estupor que la invadía, y entonces cuando estaba asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, percibió una extraña luz que provenía de debajo. Y como su aterrizaje fue violento, de una forma lenta y con cuidado se puso de pie. Estaba en medio de una sala circular con diferentes puertas de muchos estilos. _

_Se quedó sin palabra, completamente perdida en ese lugar que ella no conocía. Levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de encontrar una fuente de luz, pero nada, no había otra cosa sino la nada, el vacío. Entonces tomó consciencia de la situación: ni rastro del conejo, solo puertas, unas más extrañas que otras. Y cuando se dirigía por azar a una puerta con apariencia de un enorme pan de especias, un «psiit» se escuchó al otro lado, detrás de ella. Se giró y vio una puerta diferente a las otras._

_Tan diferente que no había realmente una puerta, sino una abertura que daba a un paisaje lleno de colores y desconocido para la pequeña: a esta hora, fuera el sol debía estar casi poniéndose, aquí el cielo era de un azul resplandeciente._

_Ella tendió la mano hasta la abertura y la imagen se movió como la superficie del agua cuando se la acaricia. A continuación, despacio, ella avanzó y atravesó lo que era, a fin de cuentas, un espejo._

_Y lo que ella vio le encantó tanto como le dio miedo: inmensas briznas de hierba, flores gigantes que cantaban y un camino…Un camino que siguió hasta que se topó con una enorme oruga azul que expedía de su boca círculos de humo _

_«¿Quieenn eres túuuu?»_

_«¿Yo?»_

_«Túuuu»_

_«Me…me llamó Alice»_

«¡Alice!»

La pequeña se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la playa y que Cora y Hook la esperaban. Saltó de la barca y observó los alrededores: esas casas y cosas metálicas que caminaban eran muy sorprendentes.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Jugamos en equipo o por separado?»

«La unión hace la fuerza, pero prefiero encontrarme con mi hija a solas, o por lo menos solo con Alice»

«¿Y yo?»

«Deberías quedarte en tu barco, no pasa desapercibido, supongo que pronto tendrás visita»

«¿Sabré llevarlas?»

«Tienes el efecto sorpresa a tu favor. ¿Tienes miedo de estas personas?»

«No. Pero no tengo nada para defenderme sino mi garfio»

«De todas maneras, pronto estaré de vuelta y en compañía de mi hija»

«¿No piensas que ella pueda oponerse, eh?»

«Tengo un argumento de peso bajo la manga. Además, ella lo ha perdido todo aquí. Ya no la ata nada»

«¿Y su hijo, ese Henry? ¿No crees que podría ser un freno?»

«Si la maldición ha sido rota, todos saben quién es ella. Está sola contra este pueblo que la culpa de haberlos puesto bajo un olvido de 28 años. Todos deben estar al lado de Snow y Charmnig, así como de su hija, la Salvadora. Sí, mi hija es ahora vulnerable y está sola. Ya no tiene a nadie en quien apoyarse sino es en la única persona que le tenderá la mano…»

«Vos»

Cora sonrió y levantó las manos sobre la arena, soplando como sobre una vela y, como por magia, la arena se levantó y formó una especie de mapa del pueblo, en el que un punto se destacaba.

«Ella está aquí»

Cora lanzó una mirada a Hook antes de tender una mano a la pequeña que la agarró y antes de alejarse, mientras que Hook regresó a su barco.


	4. Chapter 4

Reencuentros

Emma condujo en dirección a Granny's con la idea de acabar la fiesta de bienvenida junto a su familia y amigos. Pero sus planes se torcieron cuando, en el horizonte, creyó ver un barco, un galeón. Frenó en seco, en mitad de la calle, y salió del coche. Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor y, efectivamente, descubrió un galeón.

«Mierda…» resopló antes de volver a subir al coche y conducir a toda velocidad hacia Granny's donde irrumpió, abriendo la puerta de la entrada con gran estrépito sobresaltando a los allí reunidos

«¡Tenemos un problema, un gran problema!»

Y sin decir más, condujo a los habitantes a la calle desde la que había divisado el navío. Y bajo los ojos estupefactos de unos y asustados de otros, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia: Hook estaba ahí. Y si él estaba aquí, Cora también debe estarlo. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron directamente hacia Regina. Después de todo, Cora había demostrado explícitamente que ella contaba con encontrar a su hija.

«Debo ir a casa de Regina»

«¡Te acompaño!» dijo Snow seguida por David

«¡Yo también!»

«No, escucha chico, tú no conoces a Cora. Sé de lo que es capaz. Regina tiene razón, estás demasiado expuesto. Debes quedarte escondido porque si tu madre se entera de que te he puesto en peligro, me mata. Te vas a quedar con Ruby y Granny»

Tras decir esto, la joven confió su hijo a Ruby sin que él tuviera la menor oportunidad de replicar.

«¿Y qué hacemos con respecto al barco? ¿Piensas que Hook está dentro?»

«No los sé, pero si es así, nadie debe acercarse»

Y sin esperar más, subió a su coche, acompañada de sus padres en dirección a la mansión de Regina, mientras que los otros volvieron a entrar a Granny's.

Ante la agitación de la muchedumbre, Gold salió de su tienda y preguntó a Ruby

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Están aquí, finalmente han llegado hasta aquí»

«¿Quiénes?»

«Cora y Hook»

Ante esos nombres, Gold se hiela, los ojos abiertos de par en par

«¿Cómo es posible?»

«No sabemos nada. Un galeón está amarrado en la playa»

Gold esbozó una mueca antes de coger su bastón y salir con rapidez, seguido de Belle

«¿Dónde vas?»

«Tengo algunas cuentas que arreglar»

«¡Rumpel, no!»

Este se paró en seco antes de girarse hacia su compañera

«Quédate aquí. Tú ya no eres el Tenebroso…Ya no tienes los poderes para vencerle»

«Desengáñate, tengo lo que hace falta»

«¿Y yo? ¿Me vas a dejar sola? Te necesito Rumpel, necesito que te quedes conmigo»

Él le acarició la mejilla antes de sonreírle

«Lo siento, pero esta lucha no te incumbe»

«Es ahí donde te equivocas. Rumpel, ahora somos tú y yo, nosotros dos juntos, quieres que esté contigo, pero continuas tomando decisiones por tu cuenta»

Tras decir esto, ella volvió a entrar en la tienda, sin darse la vuelta, mientras que Gold la dejó marchar, y se encaminó hacia el navío donde estaba seguro que se iba a encontrar con ese hombre…Aquel que le había engañado y le había robado a su mujer… Aquel por el que toda su vida había cambiado»

«Quizás lleguemos tarde»

«No creo que Cora quiera matarla. Creo que quiere que se una a ella, a pesar del hecho de que Regina la desterró al País de las Maravillas»

«¿Desterrada?»

«¡Larga historia!»

Emma se dio cuenta de lo rápido que conducía y en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de la joven

«¡REGINA!» Sin esperar, ella abrió la puerta de la entrada «¡Regina!»

«¿Miss Swan?»

En lo alto de las escaleras, Regina parecía sorprendida de volver a ver tan pronto a la joven

«¡Ella está aquí, ha llegado!»

Regina tuvo miedo de preguntar de quién hablaba, pero al ver a David y a Snow, espada en la mano, comprendió la triste realidad: Cora estaba en Srtorybrooke.

«¿Cómo?»

«No sabemos nada por el momento. Solo he visto el navío en el que han llegado»

«Es imposible»

«Emma…la judía»

Emma miró a su madre y en seguida comprendió: la judía de Hook. Aquella que por lo visto estaba seca e inutilizable.

«¿Qué judía?»

«Larga historia, pero para abreviar, Hook tenía en su posesión una judía que debía estar inutilizable. Ese tipo de judías con el que se atraviesa los mundos»

«Y Hook tenía una…»

«Ha logrado, no sé cómo, utilizarla…»

Regina agarró fuertemente el brazo de Emma

«¡Henry!»

«Está a salvo»

Pareciendo más tranquila, resopló, pero de repente un ruido sordo se escuchó y diferentes adornos sobre las estanterías temblaron y se estrellaron en el suelo.

«Está llegando…» murmuró Regina, petrificada.

Y como para darle su apoyo, Emma se colocó a su lado. La puerta de entrada se abrió con un estrépito, hasta desencajarla de sus goznes y hacerla volar por el hall de la entrada. Emma empujó a Regina hacia un lado para esquivar la puerta.

«¿Estás bien?»

No escuchó ninguna respuesta porque Regina permaneció muda y quieta ante la aparición de su madre en el umbral de la puerta.

«Buenos días Regina»

Como respuesta, David blandió su espada. Molesta, Cora, de un simple movimiento de la mano, lo lanzó a través del salón cayendo cerca de la chimenea.

«¡David!» Snow se dirigió hacia él, mientras que Emma, desarmada, no pudo sino poner su cuerpo entre Regina y Cora.

«Pero, ¿qué es lo que veo? ¿La Salvadora en su papel más noble intentando salvar al Mal encarnado? Triste ironía»

«El Mal no es a menudo aquel que se piensa…»

Cora perdió su sonrisa y con un gesto de la mano, elevó a Emma por los aires, y mientras ella cerraba su puño, Emma emitía gritos de dolor como si le apretaran el cuerpo con un tornillo

«¡Madre, déjela!»

Regina se colocó entre su madre y Emma y con un gesto directo y seco, hizo retroceder a su madre algunos metros. Esta perdió el control sobre Emma que cayó pesadamente al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Snow y David acudieron a su lado y la ayudaron a levantarse. Regina hacía de escudo ahora entre ellos y su madre que se aproximó con una sonrisa en los labios

«No quiero luchar contigo, querida. No tienes, de todas maneras, los medios»

«¿Qué quieres entones?»

«A ti. Te he echado tanto de menos…He pensado en ti a menudo»

«Regina…»susurró suavemente Emma

«Querida, no te creía tan débil, hasta el punto de aliarte con el enemigo. Tú, que pusiste tanto corazón y tiempo para invocar esa maldición, y ahora, hete aquí entre ellos. Me decepcionas»

Regina sintió escalofríos, esas palabras que resobaban como un _deja vu_ bastante desagradable.

«Yo no soy como tú, madre…»

«Oh, lo sé, eres más débil, pero estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí para ayudarte a volver a ser la que estabas destinada a convertirte»

«…»

«¿Qué has obtenido al final? Mira: tu maldición ha sido vulgarmente rota, estás sola contra todos…Necesitas seriamente replantearte tus principios»

«¡Se equivoca, ella no está sola!» dijo Emma, intentando en vano defender a Regina, pero Cora no pareció prestar atención a la joven, prefiriendo observar a su hija.

«Henry, tu hijo»

Al escuchar el nombre del pequeño, Regina sintio escalofríos y Cora en seguida lo percibió.

«Has luchado tanto por erradicar todas tus debilidades…Es una lástima que te hayas creado otra aquí. Siempre has sido débil Regina, siempre apegada a algo o a alguien…»

«¡No siempre es una debilidad, madre!»

Cora perdió la paciencia y decidió jugar su última carta

«Por supuesto que sí, querida…Y te lo voy a probar una vez más»

Se hizo a un lado y dejó aparecer a la pequeña

«Te doy a elegir: me acompañas…o la mato»

«¿Qué quieres que haga con esta niña?» respondió Regina con un tono casi de burla, al pensar que su madre la veía tan débil como para no atreverse a arriesgar la vida de un niño. Pero su seguridad se disipó cundo vio agrandarse la sonrisa de su madre

«Tú no te atreverás en poner en peligro la vida de esta niña»

«¿Qué es lo que…»

«Tú no te atreverás a poner en peligro la vida de tu propia hija»


	5. Chapter 5

Adiós

Regina, Emma, así como David y Snow se quedaron completamente sin voz: ¿la pequeña que estaba al lado de Cora era la hija de Regina? ¿Pero cómo?

«No…es…imposible»

«Lo ves querida, te lo había dicho» dijo Cora inclinándose hacia Alice.

Regina miró entonces a la niña: era innegable, tenía cierto aire familiar: sus cabellos, sus ojos, su nariz…Tenía ciertos rasgos de Snow niña, y evidentemente era así porque tenían el mismo padre biológico…

_Regina era desgraciada en su matrimonio. El rey no le prestaba la más mínima atención, prefiriendo dedicar su tiempo a su reino y a su hija adorada, Snow. Regina solo era la segunda esposa, la quinta rueda de la carroza._

_Había comenzado, en secreto, a tomar sus clases de magia con Rumplestilskin y, debía reconocerlo, le gustaba bastante._

_«Se te da bien, una de mis alumnas más dotadas y prometedoras»_

_«¿Ha tenido muchas aprendices antes que yo?»_

_«Tu madre fue la más prometedora de todas…antes que tú, por supuesto»_

_Regina tuvo un vago pensamiento hacia su madre y lo que le había hecho hace algunos meses antes, y la piedra que sostenía en el aire cayó pesadamente al suelo._

_«¡Concéntrate! No puedes equivocarte cuando utilices este tipo de métodos. Es necesario que crees un vacío a tu alrededor, no debes tener ningún fallo, ningún remordimiento, ni arrepentimiento, ninguna debilidad»_

_Regina se concentró de nuevo y la piedra se elevó tan alto en el cielo que la perdieron de vista._

_Por la noche, mientras se estaba peinando sus largos cabellos, recibió la visita del rey que pasaba al menos dos o tres noches en la cama de su nueva mujer. Regina detestaba, execraba esos momentos que él creía íntimos, pero que ella encontraba repugnantes. Sin embargo, ella lo satisfacía en su deseo más brutal y primitivo hasta que se iba, generalmente inmediatamente después. Eran raras las veces que él se quedaba con ella toda la noche, y ella lo agradecía._

_Regina solo era reina en apariencia, en realidad, ella no tenía poder sobre nada ni nadie. La única persona que se interesaba aunque fuera un poco en ella era Snow, su hijastra._

_Pero desde hace algunos días, algunas cosas extrañas sucedían alrededor de Regina: por las mañanas sentía nauseas, fatiga y sus ropas comenzaban a estarle apretadas. Fue su dama de compañía que, una mañana, la puso en alerta _

_«Su majestad, ¿habéis pensado en la posibilidad de…que su Majestad esté esperado un hijo?»_

_«¿Qué? No, yo…es imposible…Pero…»_

_Sin embargo, algunas semanas más tarde, los hechos se concretizaron cuando el médico de la familia real confirmó que la reina esperaba un hijo. El rey estaba dichoso ante la idea de tener un heredero, Snow estaba feliz ante la perspectiva de tener un hermanito o hermanita, y Regina veía en ese embarazo y en ese niño la posibilidad de cambiar, de tomarse la revancha sobre la vida. Con ese niño, podría finalmente poner en práctica una educación radicalmente diferente de la que ella tuvo por parte de su madre._

_Regina abandonó los cursos de magia, prefiriendo una vida sana y se la tomó serenamente, esperando con impaciencia la llegada del bebé._

_Los meses pasaron y pronto llegó la hora del parto. Este fue difícil y largo, muy largo. Duró toda una noche durante la cual Regina abandonó todas sus fuerzas hasta caer de agotamiento sobre la cama. Cuando se despertó, su dama de compañía le anunció con tristeza que el bebé no había sobrevivido._

_Invadida por la rabia y el dolor, Regina se hundió en un depresión que le empujó, más tarde, a volver a Rumplestilskin y acabar con su aprendizaje. Se las arregló para que nunca más pudiera quedar embarazada y su rabia hacia los otros y hacia el mundo aumentó hasta que esta la devoró por completo. Ese nuevo fracaso fue, para ella, la señal de que no merecía esa vida que tenía y que tenía que forjarse una a su imagen con su final feliz._

Regina miró a esa niña…Una hija…ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido…

«Yo…dijeron que tú habías….muerto, que no habías sobrevivido. Pero ¿cómo y por qué?»

Cayó de rodillas ante la pequeña que permaneció impasible, la mirada perdida

Regina fue invadida por la misma tristeza y la misma melancolía que el día del parto, cuando se despertó y que anunciaron que el bebé no había sobrevivido; su mundo se hundió y fue en ese preciso momento que ella se inclinó hacia el lado oscuro para no salir jamás, hasta ahora, hasta en el momento en que confió en Henry.

«Sígueme Regina. La gente nunca confiará en ti, nadie cambia realmente. Soy la única que puede comprenderte, que puede ver quién eres realmente»

Ante esas palabras, Regina levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas hacia su madre, después giró el rostro hacia Snow, David y Emma, que la miraba con ojos suplicantes

«Regina» susurró ella, al sentir que la joven flaqueaba

«Te propongo una cambio: la vida de tu hija a cambio de tu persona. Sígueme Regina, soy la única que sabe lo que es bueno para ti, siempre lo he sabido, después de todo, soy tu madre»

Regina le dirigió una oscura mirada, que sobreentendía todo el odio que le tenía, pero, había que constatar que tenía razón en una cosa: ella era débil. Y había encontrado una debilidad que ella no podía negar: su hija. Ella estaba segura que manteniendo a resguardo a Henry, no estaría arriesgando su vida, pero esta pequeña…Quizás, todo había sido orquestado por su madre finalmente.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué eliges?»

Ella se levantó, acarició la mejilla de la pequeña y le murmuró.

«En todos estos años nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Nunca he dejado de amarte»

«¡Regina!» gritó Emma al ver a la mujer marcharse con Cora «¡Esperad!»

Regina se dio la vuelta y dio algunos pasos hacia la bella rubia

«Ya lo ve, no puedo hacer nada contra ella…» susurró ella con despecho, las lágrimas en los ojos «Si no voy, la va a matar, ella es capaz»

«Regina…»

«Cuide de ella. Y dígale a Henry…dígale que lo quiero y que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Él me ha salvado…»

«Regina…la encontraré, lo prometo»

Regina sonrió y le tomó la mano

«Querida, ya se lo dije: hace demasiadas promesas…»

Le soltó la mano antes de volver a donde estaba su madre, mientras que Alice se acercaba a Emma. Y en un torbellino de humo violeta, las dos mujeres desaparecieron.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?» suspiró Snow, muy consciente de que solo era el principio de los problemas. Entonces Emma sintió algo en la palma de su mano, esa misma mano que hace un momento había sostenido la de Regina. La abrió y descubrió una pequeña llave.


	6. Chapter 6

La mentira

Gold no perdió un segundo: si el galeón estaba allí, eso quería decir que Hook no estaría lejos. Había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo que ya podía sentir la alegría ante la idea de enfrentarse nuevamente con el pirata. Las dulces y sabías palabras de Belle ya estaban lejos y cuando con un chasquido de dedos se presentó sobre el puente, se dio de cara con Hook

«Tú…» masculló entre dientes al no imaginarse que la confrontación fuera a darse tan rápidamente y de forma tan fácil «Mi cocodrilo…»

«Me has reconocido…Estoy halagado»

«¿Cómo olvidar al hombre, a la cosa, que me hizo esto?» dijo él enarbolando su garfio «Nunca olvidaré tu cara»

«Aún es más irónico saber que yo esperaba encontrar en tu mano arrancada un bien que habría podido ahorrar muchos sufrimientos a otros»

«Oh, hablas sin duda de la judía. La misma que llevó a Neverland esperando encontrar el momento oportuno para volver…Y hay que creer que es el momento correcto, ¿no crees?»

Un rictus se dibujó en el rostro de Gold, sus manos se crisparon sobre su bastón y cuando Hook se acercó haciendo girar su garfio, Gold, con un gesto seco, golpeó con su bastón el rostro de Hook que exclamó de sorpresa.

«Bien, bien, bien…veo que has cambiado la espada por algo menos convencional»

«No he acabado contigo, querido»

«¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?» dijo limpiándose la comisura de la boca de un hilo de sangre

«Otra vez será»

Pero Hook no había acabado, nada más lejos de la realidad. Aún se acordaba como si fuera ayer de cómo las propias manos de Rumpel habían arrancado el corazón de su compañera. Se acordaba con qué delectación este se había reído al reducir a polvo el preciado órgano, dejando caer muerta a Milah, sin posibilidad alguna de ayudarla. La impotencia de Hook lo había acompañado durante años, transformando su frustración en rabia y odio hacia el único al que él culpaba. Y ahora, después de años y años de espera, estaba de nuevo frente a él, mucho menos aterrador que en sus recuerdos.

Se abalanzó hacia Gold, su garfio preparado para abatirse sobre su contrincante, pero Gold lo evitó grácilmente, casi divertido de los esfuerzos desplegados por el pirata.

«Aún demasiado débil y lento…»

Pero su seguridad le jugó una mala pasada cuando no vio a Hook amarrarle uno de los pies con una cuerda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

«No tengo tiempo de jugar a esto, ¿y si acabamos de una vez?»

«Con mucho gusto…¡cocodrilo!»

Comenzó una lucha de espadas: Hook en un lado y Gold, que había sacado una hoja de su bastón, en el otro. Pudo constatar que Gold manejaba muy bien la espada, y fue difícil para Hook tomar ventaja. Y tras una hábil parada, Gold logró herir a Hook en un hombro.

«¡Es suficiente!»

Los dos hombres se pararon al escuchar la voz que Gold conocía demasiado bien

«Cora…»

«Mi querido Rumplestilskin. ¡Cuánto tiempo!» Ella se aproximó, dejado a Hook a un lado «Envainen eso» Y como una buena mascota, Hook obedeció y envainó su espada en su estuche, mientras que Gold hizo lo mismo

«¿Qué haces aquí Cora?»

«He venido a recuperar lo que es mío. Tú también tienes algo que me pertenece y me gustaría recuperarlo»

«Tengo muchas cosas, ¿podrías explicarte mejor?»

«No seas tan estúpido, sé que lo puedes hacer mejor»

«…»

«Mi libro»

«Ohhh…Pero lo que fue tuyo, en un principio era mío. Yo solo recobré lo que originariamente me perteneció»

«Sé que lo has utilizado con Regina, que con él le enseñaste todo, como antes lo hiciste conmigo»

«No lo puedo negar. Así como no puedo negar que tu hija fue una alumna mucho más dotada y eficiente que tú»

«Me gustaría sinceramente saber por qué has hecho todo eso: por qué Regina, por qué esa maldición, por qué este mundo. Pero no tengo tiempo para largas historias»

«¿Qué esperas de este mundo?»

«¿De este mundo? Nada. No me aportará nada sino es una prueba evidente de que las debilidades de unos constituyen mi fuerza. Pero he venido sobre todo por ella…y por ti»

«¿Por mí? Me halaga tantas atenciones»

«Has vuelto a mi hija en mi contra. Ella me desterró a ese mundo sin un posible regreso. La volviste tal y como es en la actualidad. Pero no lograste acabar tu tarea, ella es aún débil. Haré de ella lo que tú no pudiste por falta de agallas y de tiempo: ella será perfecta y las dos gobernaremos, como teníamos que haberlo hecho, sobre el territorio encantado y mucho más allá»

«Interesante. Y ¿cómo pretendes que se adhiera a tu causa? Tiene miedo de ti, quizás se someta, pero nunca se unirá a ti»

«Pero ella ya lo ha hecho, querido»

Tras decir eso, ella dio unos pasos hacia un lado, y vio a Regina, con el semblante abatido, avanzar hasta ella.

«¿Regina?»

«Ves. Yo acabo lo que tú comenzaste…»

«Pero, ¿por qué?» Y cuando él miro la miró a los ojos, vio lágrimas, lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. ¿Habría cogido Cora a Henry?

«Te sugiero que te marches, mientras aún tengas esa posibilidad»

«¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a marchar?»

«Oh, sí, pero antes…bien…veo cierto encanto en este pueblo. ¿Por qué no quedarme un tiempo? ¿Qué crees tú?»

Como única respuesta, Gold se evaporó en el aire para aterrizar de nuevo en su tienda, justo a tiempo para ver a Emma, Snow y David pasar corriendo por delante en dirección a Granny's

«No comprendo nada…¿No había venido solo por Regina?»

«No, no lo creo. Es la primera parte de su plan. Y ahora que tiene a Regina…»

«¿Qué?»

Emma se heló: Henry estaba ahí, delante de ella, completamente conmocionado ante lo que acababa de oír

«Henry…»

«¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi madre?»

Ante esas palabras, Emma frunció el ceño: él nunca había dejado de considerarla como su madre, incluso después de conocer la verdad. Él le había pedido protegerla, ella había fracasado.

«Lo siento…Cora…ella…»

Henry se precipitó a sus brazos y la estrechó muy fuerte, cosa que ella también hizo. Después él se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña morena al lado de Snow.

«¿Quién es?»

«Es una larga historia»

«Me gustaría escucharla» dijo Gold a sus espaldas.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y cuando Gold vio a la pequeña, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la pequeña se quedó helado. Esa mirada, ese rostro…No podía ser verdad. No podía ser ella…Se suponía que estaba muerta, se suponía que se había encargado de ella

«Dios mío…»

«¿La conoce? ¡Gold, responda!

Él miró, incrédulo a Emma.

_«Ah, mi querida Regina…os hacéis esperar»_

_«Es necesario que os hable Rumplestilskin»_

_«¿Veis aquello?»_

_«Lo dejo»_

_«¿Cómo?»_

_«Dejo el aprendizaje de la magia»_

_La risa loca y demente de Rumpel se oyó en todo el bosque, haciendo huir a algunos pájaros de los alrededores._

_«Pero…¿por qué razón? Estáis más dotada que cualquier otro aprendiz que haya tenido, estáis destinada a hacer grandes cosas, creedme, pronto obtendréis lo que deseáis»_

_«Eso ya ha sucedido, Rumple, yo…estoy embarazada»_

_«¿Qué?»_

_«Llevo al hijo del rey. Es verdad, no es el amante con el que soñaba, pero…así son las cosas. Ya amo a este bebé, y siento que con él…siento que yo podría cambiar, tener una segunda oportunidad»_

_«Pero no comprendo, querida…Sois la elegida. ¡No podéis abandonar ahora, después de todo lo que he hecho para logarlo!»_

_«¿De qué habláis?»_

_«¡No importa! Regina, estáis cometiendo un error…»_

_«No lo creo, no. Rompo nuestro acuerdo. Prefiero alejarme de la magia un tiempo para criar bien a mi hijo»_

_«Nadie rompe un contrato conmigo, querida, nadie»_

_«Pues bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo» dijo ella antes de alejarse, pensaba ella, que para siempre._

_Pero ella no conocía muy bien a Rumple que veía en ella el único medio de llevar a cabo su plan. Bien dispuesto a recuperar a Regina, fue a encontrar con el rey Leopold_

_«¿Quién eres tú? ¿O más bien…qué eres tú?»_

_«Dejadme que me presente con es debido Majestad: me llamo Rumplestilskin. ¿Y quién soy? Bien, el hombre que salvará vuestro reino de una maldición que se abatirá pronto sobre vos, vuestros allegados y vuestros súbditos»_

_«¿Amenazas?»_

_«En absoluto, todo lo contrario. Vengo a preveniros»_

_«¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué maldición y cuándo vendrá?»_

_«Precisamente dentro de siete meses y ocho semanas…y esa maldición vendrá a través del niño maldito que vuestra segunda esposa traerá al mundo»_

_«¿Regina?»_

_«Precisamente. Ese niño está maldito y causará vuestra perdición en los años futuros si lo mantenéis con vos»_

_«Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?»_

_«Eso no importa. Solo debe saber que será necesario que se deshaga de él en cuanto dé su primer soplo de vida»_

_«¿Ma…matarlo?»_

_«Matarlo, desaparecerlo, darlo, da igual. La reina no debe criarlo y más importante aún, la reina no debe descubrirlo nunca»_

_«¿Pero por qué?»_

_«Porque evidentemente se negará. Querrá quedarse con él, y amarlo. ¿No os casasteis con esa joven mujer con el propósito de que ella se ocupara y amara a vuestra hija? Con el nacimiento de ese niño, ella dejaría de lado a la princesa…Las cosas irán de mal en peor. ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseáis, mi buen rey?¿Que vuestra hija sea infeliz?»_

_«No, por supuesto que no»_

_«Entonces, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Ese niño debe desaparecer»_

_Los meses pasaron. Sin que ella lo supiera, Regina llevaba a un hijo que nunca tendría la ocasión de conocer. Y sin embargo, ya lo quería, imaginándose que le iba a dar todo el amor y la educación que ella no tuvo en su infancia. Sí, ese niño parecía ser su redención y algo por lo que finalmente sentirse orgullosa._

_Cuando el momento llegó, cuando sintió las primeras contracciones, no se imaginó ni por un segundo que esa noche sería la más larga de su vida. El parto fue muy problemático, porque el niño venía de nalgas. Al cabo de horas interminables, Regina cayó inconsciente, antes incluso de haber escuchado el llanto del bebé, que acababa de salir de su vientre._

_A penas hubo nacido el bebé, el rey entró en la habitación «¿Entonces?»_

_La dama de compañía de Regina enrolló al recién nacido en una sábana limpia y se lo presentó al rey_

_«Es una niña»_

_Y a pesar de la tierna mirada que por un instante el rey mostró, lanzó una mirada a Regina, aún inconsciente en la cama_

_«¿Cómo está ella?»_

_«Ha perdido mucha sangre, el parto ha sido complicado, pero saldrá de esta»_

_«Deshaceos de él»_

_«¿Pe…perdón?»_

_«El bebé. No lo quiero aquí»_

_«Pero…» la dama de compañía estrechó al bebé contra ella, calmando sus llantos «¿Qué debo hacer con él?»_

_«No me importa: mátelo, entréguelo. No quiero que crezca aquí»_

_«Pero, ¿y la reina?»_

_«Dígale que el niño ha muerto al nacer. Ella no debe nunca saber que el niño está con vida ¿Lo ha entendido bien?»_

_La joven solo pudo asentir. El rey desapareció. La mujer se acercó a Regina, aún inconsciente y le apoyó al bebé en el pecho_

_«Mi reina, está es vuestra hija. Es hermosa y está bien de salud. Yo…yo me ocuparé de ella, mi reina. La criaré como si fuera mía. Quizás no tenga la infancia dorada que habría podido tener, pero, por amor y por respeto hacia vos, yo la criaré»_

_Cuando Regina comenzó a volver en sí, la dama de compañía tomó rápido al bebé y abandonó el castillo y penetró en el bosque. _

_«¡Ethan! ¡Ethan!» _

_La joven entró en su cabaña donde su marido estaba preparando el fuego de la chimenea _

_«Cassandra, pero ¿qué…?»_

_Él vio entonces al bebé en sus brazos y se acercó a ella. _

_«Es un don del cielo, Ethan…Este bebé, déjame criarlo. Lo amaré como si fuera nuestro, ya lo amo»_

_Ethan se acercó al bebé y miro la carita de muñeca de la recién nacida._

_«Es magnífica»_

_«Es una princesa…»_

_«¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?»_

_La joven reflexionó y sonrió _

_«Alice…La llamaremos Alice»_

_Los días y las semanas pasaron. Regina se recuperaba poco a poco de ese nacimiento difícil y de esa pérdida que dejó un vacío inmenso en su corazón. Cassanndra veía el cambio de su ama, su comportamiento, nada en ella reflejaba ya esa luz que en un pasado se podía percibir._

_«Majestad…¿Me habéis llamado?»_

_«Mi querida Cassandra. Eres la persona más cercana a mí en estos momentos. Siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme, sostenerme, incluso en esta tragedia» Regina le hablaba mientras se miraba en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero «Ahora las cosas van a cambiar…»_

_«¿Las cosas, mi reina?»_

_«Sí. Yo he cambiado…» su mirada oscura solo dejaba ver odio, mezclado con la tristeza. Cassandra hubiera querido, en ese momento, decirle la verdad, decirle que su hija estaba viva y que era la más bonita de todas las niñas. Pero ella se calló, sabiendo que si el rey se enteraba la mataría, a ella, a su marido y a Alice._

_«Te dejo libre»_

_«¿Perdón?»_

_«El camino que voy a emprender no debe peligrar a causa de ninguna debilidad. Es un camino solitario…»_

_«Pero, mi reina, yo…»_

_Regina se inclinó sobre su cómoda y sacó una pequeña bolsa que tendió a Cassandra._

_«Toma esto. Bastará para que vivas confortablemente tú y tu familia para el resto de tu vida» dijo ella acariciando su vientre ahora vacío de vida, y que así se quedaría, se había asegurado de ello por medio de un hechizo._

_«Es demasiado…»_

_«Está justificado. Ahora, déjame»_

_«¿Qué va a ser de vos, mi reina?»_

_«Eso, es asunto mío» dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica que no le conocía Cassandra. Si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de lo que esos asuntos iban a traer, Cassandra habría hablado, pero en lugar de eso, hizo una última reverencia, que Regina contestó noblemente, y abandonó definitivamente el castillo, sin imaginarse lo que iba a ser de su reina en los años sucesivos._

_«Querida, ¿a qué debo el honor de vuestro regreso?»_

_«¡Silencio! ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?»_

_Y con una sonrisa satisfecha, Rumple abrió el libro. Nadie rompía un acuerdo con él, nadie._

«¡Usted es un verdadero cabrón!» dijo Emma, intentado golpearlo

«Es evidente que….nunca había imaginado por un solo instante que la niña estaría aún viva. Y aún menos que Cora la encontrara un día y se sirviera de ella en contra de nosotros»

«Hubiera añadido un "me alegro por usted", pero sería demasiado cruel para Regina. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Todo para lanzar esa maldición? Es patético»

«Puede culparme tanto como quiera, querida, pero eso no cambiará lo que está hecho. Las cosas son así y no se pueden cambiar»

«…»

Snow y David habían, ellos también, escuchado atentamente la historia de Gold. Snow no podía creérselo: ella se acordaba de Regina embarazada y de la dulzura que la mujer le había prodigado en esa época. Después se acordó de ese horrible día en que los gritos de Regina habían resonado durante toda la noche y los lloros que siguieron los días siguientes. La tristeza que pudo leer en su mirada, esos gestos que ya no eran tan tiernos…Snow sentía ahora pena por Regina…Si hubiera sabido todo lo que la joven había padecido…si hubiera sabido…

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?» ¿Qué va a hacer Cora con Regina?»

«Si consigue convencerla para que se una a su causa…»

«Pero ella nos ha dejado a la pequeña. Regina sabe que la protegeremos, igual que a Henry. ¡Ella ya no tiene que creerla ni seguirla!»

«Oh, pero usted no conoce a Cora Mills. Lo que quiere, siempre lo consigue. Ella es mucho peor que Regina. Se arrodillara ante ella y se doblegará a su voluntad, como siempre lo ha hecho, desde su nacimiento.»

Emma sintió escalofríos, imaginándose lo peor para Regina

«No, ella ha hecho tantos esfuerzos para cambiar…»

«Eso a Cora le da completamente igual, créame. Sea cual sea la redención que ella cree haber alcanzado, todo será barrido por la única voluntad de su madre. ¿Dónde está la niña?»

«En Granny's. Ruby se encarga de ella y de Henry»

«Es divertido, ¿no creéis?»

«Si Alice es la hija de Regina y del padre de Snow, eso hace de Alice la hermanastra de Snow, y por lo tanto su tía…y tía abuela de Henry, además de ser también su hermanastra»

«Me duele la cabeza para pensar en eso ahora. Y no, no lo encuentro divertido»

Snow se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en su brazo, para calmar a su hija.

«Deberíamos ir con ellos, la pequeña debe estar completamente perdida»

«Sí…»

Gold se quedó en su tienda, mientras que los demás se fueron a Granny's donde encontraron a Ruby explicando la diferencia entre un chocolate caliente a la crema y a la canela.

«Hey…» lanzó Emma intentado ser lo más _guay_ posible

«¿Es verdad? ¿Es la hija de Regina?» preguntó Henry.

Emma lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un lado del restaurante

«Escucha, Henry, es muy complicado, pero…según los hechos sí»

«Pero, ¿por qué nunca me habló de ella?»

«Porque ella tampoco lo sabía»

«Entonces, es…¿es como mi hermana?»

«Se puede decir que sí»

«¿Sabes de quién se trata?»

«Te lo acabo de decir»

«Nooo, en los cuentos, ¿sabes quién es?»

«Henry…» resopló ella

«¡Es Alice, del País de las Maravillas!»

Emma abrió sus ojos color esmeralda de par en par antes de dirigirlos hacia la pequeña, que bebía tranquilamente su chocolate. Decididamente…el día reservaba aún muchas sorpresas.


	7. Chapter 7

En el País de las Maravillas

«¿Cómo estás?»

Emma se sentó al lado de la niña que miraba con atención y curiosidad de taza de chocolate caliente

«…»

Emma se dio cuenta de que ella aún no había escuchado la voz de la niña que, mirándola bien, tenía bastante parecido con Regina.

«Entonces, ¿es verdad que vienes del País de las Maravillas?»

«Hm, hm»

«¿Me puedes contar cómo llegaste a ese lugar?»

«…»

«Haré todo lo posible por traer de vuelta a tu madre»

La pequeña la fusiló con la mirada antes de soltar un sonoro «¡No es mi madre!» que dejó a Emma con la boca abierta. Le parecía que todo era como un _deja vu_, como cuando Henry afirmaba que Regina no era su madre…

«Mi madre…¡yo la abandoné! Si no me hubiera metido en aquella madriguera, si no me hubiera quedado encerrada allí abajo…Si no hubiera atravesado el espejo y encontrado a ese hombre…»

«¿Qué hombre?»

Alice entonces suspiró, cerró los ojos y rememoró el momento en que todo cambió

_Llevaba caminando al menos una hora por ese camino que atravesaba las altas hierbas. Después de su encuentro con aquella oruga, Alice estaba algo desorientada. Caminó más y más, curiosa ante ese nuevo escenario y, entonces, cuando estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás, percibió un extraño olor, como…a pan de especias y a menta. Se dejó guiar por ese dulce aroma y pronto llegó a una pequeña casa. La rodeó y se encontró con un inmenso banquete._

_«¿Hay alguien?»_

_Al no obtener respuesta, avanzó y se maravilló ante los platos tan apetecibles que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Y cuando cogió una rebanada de pan de especias, una voz masculina resonó detrás de ella_

_«Pero, ¿qué veo…?»_

_Ella se sobresaltó y soltó la rebanada_

_«Lo siento…No quería pasar, pero nadie respondía, pensaba que la mesa había sido abandonada»_

_«Nunca te había visto por aquí…»_

_«Perdonadme, olvido las buenas maneras: me llamo Alice»_

_«¡Bienvenida al País de la Maravillas, Alice!»_

_«¿El País de las Maravillas? ¿Es el lugar donde nos encontramos, de verdad?»_

_«¡Por supuesto! Pero, dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?»_

_«Oh, pues había salido a buscar champiñones cuando me crucé por el camino con un hermoso conejo blanco…lo seguí y me caí por una madriguera»_

_«Un conejo blanco…Entones, ha funcionado…» murmuró él, intrigado «¿Y después?»_

_«Aterricé aquí, en fin, en una sala que me ha traída hasta aquí»_

_De repente, los ojos del hombre se exorbitaron y una sonrisa casi demoniaca se dibujó en su rostro_

_«¿Atravesaste el espejo?» dijo abruptamente_

_«Sí. ¿Por qué?»_

_«¿Sola?»_

_«Sí»_

_«Es mi oportunidad» murmuró de nuevo el hombre sin que la niña lo escuchara._

_«Pero, debería volver, se hace tarde y mis padres se van a preocupar»_

_«No, no, no. Déjame ofrecerte una taza de té y unos dulces, ¡debes tener hambre!»_

_«Prefiero que no. Es tarde, ¡pero volveré!»_

_«¡No!...Insisto» Retiró una silla en la que Alice se sentó «Una simple taza de té. No llevará mucho tiempo. ¿Y no querrás ser maleducada desairando a tu anfitrión, verdad?»_

_«Bien…Por supuesto que no. Creo que un té no me hará mal»_

_«¡Evidentemente!» dijo él jovialmente antes de servirle el té en una gran taza de porcelana. Ella dudó, pero rápido se llevó la taza a sus labios y sintió deslizarse por su garganta el té de aromas florales, mientras que el hombre reía interiormente._

_«Está muy bueno»_

_«Gracias»_

_Pero algunos segundos después, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, no se sentía muy bien. Mareada, dejó la taza en la mesa y se masajeó la sien _

_«Yo…yo no me encuentro muy bien…Debería regresar»_

_«No, deberías descansar un poco antes…»_

_«Yo…¿Quién…sois vos?»_

_Y antes de que sus párpados se cerraran por completo y de que solo discerniera una sombra en el hombre que tenía en frente, escuchó un murmullo, como un eco «Jefferson. Me llamo Jefferson» Después, cayó en un pesado sueño._

_Cuando se despertó, estaba sola y la noche había caído. Miró alrededor de ella, el hombre había desaparecido, ese…Jefferson. El té sobre la mesa estaba frío. Se levantó _

_«Eh, oh, ¿hay alguien?»_

_El viento fresco atravesó sus cabellos haciéndola temblar. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Entonces, sin pensarlo, se puso a correr, esquivando las inmensas flores e incluso a la oruga. Se volvió a encontrar, con alivio, ante el espejo que había franqueado algunas horas antes. Pero cuando llegó el momento de pasar…Su mano chocó con una pared de vidrio. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no veía la sala circular al otro lado, solo su reflejo._

_«No…» acarició la superficie, como para encontrar una grieta…pero finalmente nada, solo un cristal, un espejo, imposible de atravesar. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía…Solo sabía que ya no podría volver a casa._

_Entonces pensó en sus padres que debían estar muertos de inquietud, preguntándose lo que le habría sucedido…Se maldecía por ser tan curiosa…_

_Se quedó ahí algunos minutos, que se transformaron en una hora, antes de que el frío se apoderara de ella. Decidió volver atrás y regresar a la pequeña casa. Antes no tuvo la oportunidad de entrar, y lo que allí descubrió la asombró: centenares y centenares de sombreros de toda clase y formas…Y debajo de todo eso, divisó una mesa, una cama, una silla…_

_Cansada, decidió pasar allí la noche. Mañana, encontraría una solución. _

«Pero nunca la encontraste…» dijo Emma

«No…Ni buscándola por todos los sitios. Sólo encontré esa entrada y salida. Encontré muchas cosas como un laberinto, pero nada que me hiciera salir de allí»

Emma comprendió que lo que la pequeña había vivido era algo duro de vivir. Después pensó en Jefferson…Ese sombrerero loco no había dudado en dejar a la niña encerrada en el País de las Maravillas, para poder salir él, aunque ella no comprendía todavía por qué.

«¿Qué es eso?»

Emma siguió la dirección del dedo de la niña señalando el fondo de la sala

«Ah, eso es una Jukbox»

«¿Una qué?»

«Una…una máquina que hace música»

«Oh. Y eso, ¿qué es?»

«Una cafetera. Hace café»

«Oh…¿Y eso?»

La curiosidad de la niña era normal: acababa de llegar a este mundo que era nuevo para ella, y de diferente manera. Ella se acordaba del efecto que le había producido su llegada al Bosque Encantado: aquellas cosas, aquellas criaturas… Y ahora esta pequeña había sido arrancada de su ambiente para dejarla en este, más hostil, incluso para un nativo.

«Sé que estás perdida. Pero encontraremos a Regina, te llevará de vuelta a tu casa y…»

«Esa Regina…¿es la reina, eh?»

«Bueno…De cierta manera sí»

«Y es mi madre…»

«Parece ser que sí. Pero ya lo aclararemos más tarde. De momento, te vas a quedar aquí con Ruby y Henry»

«Henry…¿Es ese chico?»

«Sí»

«¿Es…es el hijo de Regina?»

«De alguna manera. Es mi hijo, pero…es complicado. Toma, acaba tu chocolate. ¡Henry!»

«¿Sí?»

Emma se dirigió a él

«Escucha, me gustaría que…me gustaría que la cuidaras. Está un poco perdida, confío en ti, ¿ok?»

«¿Vas a traer a mi madre?»

«Voy a hacer todo lo posible, te lo pro…»

Suspendió la frase, acordándose de las palabras de Regina sobre la cantidad de promesas que ella podía hacer, y acabó por sonreír acariciándole afectuosamente los cabellos

«Solo cuida de ella»

«Entendido»

«Dime una cosa, tu madre me ha dado esto, ¿sabes qué abre?»

Emma le enseñó la llave, pero el muchacho permaneció dudando ante ella

«Dado su tamaño, yo diría que de un baúl o de un mueble»

«Ok, gracias» Después se dio la vuelta hacia Snow y David «Vuelvo a casa de Regina. Debó encontrar algo»

«¿Qué?»

«Todavía no lo sé, pero está encerrado en algo que se abre con esta llave» dijo ella mostrando la llave que sutilmente le había dado Regina

«Voy contigo»

«No»

«¡Ni una palabra de dejarte sola otra vez!»

«Yo también» afirmó Charming

Emma debía reconocerlo: no habían pasado mucho tiempo como padres e hija desde que sus recuerdos habían vuelto. Emma no deseaba ni esperaba verdaderamente ese momento, aunque haber reencontrado sus padres era un reto.

«Bien, entones, vamos»


	8. Chapter 8

Querida madre

En la bodega del galeón, Regina estaba postrada, intentado aún comprender cómo había llegado ahí: tenía una hija. Una hija a la que creía muerta desde su nacimiento. ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces, ¿le habían mentido? Entonces pensó en Cassandra que, con lágrimas en los ojos, le había dicho que había perdido mucha sangre, que el parto había sido muy largo…Ella le había mentido…

«Querida mía, tienes una cara espantosa. El aire marino de este pueblo no te sienta»

«¿Qué quieres de mí?»

«Y tus cabellos. Interesante el peinado corto»

«¡Madre!»

«No seas tan impaciente, lo sabrás muy pronto. Por ahora, cambiemos algunas cosas»

Hizo un giro de muñeca ante Regina y en pocos segundos, el traje y chaqueta de la joven se transformó en un vestido púrpura tipo corsé y sus cabellos recogidos en un moño.

«Pero…»

«Mejor»

«Odio cuando haces eso…»

«Como otras muchas cosas. ¿Es por eso que me enviaste al País de la Maravillas, no?»

«…»

«Es por eso que querías mi muerte. Felizmente para mí, las prerrogativas de un pirata son mucho más fáciles de manipular que tus principios. Solo me hicieron falta algunos argumentos técnicos para convencerlo que era mejor que estuviera de mi lado»

«…»

«Pero, creo que tú hiciste eso simplemente porque un asqueroso y enano brujo cojo te llevó por mal camino»

«No veo…»

«Oh, por favor, ten al menos la decencia de no mentirme, me merezco algo más que eso. Rumplestilskin. Cogiste mi libro que él mismo me había dado algunos años antes. No sabes de lo que él es capaz para obtener lo que quiere. No sé lo que había previsto, pero incluía alejarme para manipularte mejor»

«¿Quieres decir que tú me habrías ayudado a salir de sus garras?»

«¿Por qué otra razón habría querido alejarme de ti durante tu aprendizaje? Porque yo soy la única que sabe hasta dónde puede llegar y soy la única que te habría podido ayudar a salir de ahí, a tomar un camino diferente»

«Un camino que, de todas maneras, yo no habría elegido: ¡me casaste con un hombre que tenía la edad de padre!»

«Era el rey, querida»

«Me da igual. Me impusiste una vida que yo no quería. Ser la reina me importaba poco, ser la madrastra de Snow me hacía sufrir mucho cuando sabía que a causa de ella todo había comenzado»

«No, te equivocas…Todo comenzó por tu culpa y por tu estúpido capricho de estar con un palafrenero»

«¡Daniel! Se llamaba Daniel…Él no era un simple palafrenero, era el hombre de mi vida»

«Eras muy joven, ¿cómo podías saber que eral el correcto para ti? Hoy, eres una adulta que has escogido un camino que te ha llevado, ¿a dónde? A Storybrooke. ¿Y cuál ha sido el resultado? Mírate: estás atrapada en un papel que no te corresponde, lo has perdido todo. Tu maldición ha sido rota…He aquí la conclusión: al hacer lo que querías, lo has perdido todo»

«…»

«Y estoy segura de que si hubiera estado contigo, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas»

«…»

«Pero no es demasiado tarde. Las acosas aún pueden cambiar»

«¿Qué?»

«Si aceptas mi ayuda, recuperarás todo lo que has perdido: tu gloria, tu rango…tu hijo y, a hora, tu hija»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ahora era la madre no de uno, sino de dos niños…Debería ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y sin embargo, en un rincón de su cabeza, una pequeña voz le decía que nada es tan sencillo, que ella no tendrá tan fácilmente su final feliz.

«Querida, sea lo que sea que pienses, sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho, yo te quiero y siempre he querido tu felicidad. Si me sigues, recuperarás todo lo que has perdido»

«…»

Al sentir a su hija flaquear, Cora se suavizó un poco, cosa bastante inhabitual en ella, y avanzó hacia su hija

«Te prometo todo lo que desees, y más aún. Ya no tendrás miedo a perder lo que sea. Henry volverá a ti y te amará como nunca, tú serás feliz…»

«Henry quiere a Emma…Es su madre»

«Pero nosotras podremos mostrarle lo que le conviene…»

Regina recordó entones su maniobra para forzar a Henry a estar con ella después de la desaparición de Snow y Emma. Ella había actuado como su madre lo habría hecho y el resultado fue probatorio: al contrario que ella, él había rechazado la comodidad que la magia podía darle, y es por eso que ella había decidido definitivamente dejar de comportarse como su madre…Y desde ese momento, Henry estaba volviendo a ella, poco a poco, con tiempo, paciencia, pero estaba volviendo a ella. Si ahora decidía volver a la comodidad, se arriesgaba a perderlo para siempre.

Entonces, lentamente, adquirió un rostro serio y severo como solo podía mostrar LA reina

«No tienes ni idea de lo que es importante para mí, y menos aún de cómo obtenerlo. Todo lo que tú has obtenido, lo has conseguido a golpe de hechizos, uno más dañino que el otro. Siempre has pensado solo en ti y en tu bienestar. No sabes nada de mí, pretendes ser mi madre, pero no tienes absolutamente madera para ello. ¿Mi propósito? ¡Ser mejor madre de lo que tú nunca has sido!»

El rencor y el fervor que ella utilizó en cada palabra golpeó a Cora en plena cara, sin poderse imaginar que su hija un día se rebelara de esa manera: ella estaba herida…Herida, pero sobre todo molesta de que pudiera responderle sin pestañear, sin incluso retroceder. Su hija había cambiado…Quizás llegaba demasiado tarde…Al sentir que se le escapaba, Cora jugó su última carta.

«¿Crees verdaderamente salir adelante? ¿Que las cosas mejorarán? Dime Regina…Háblame del futuro: ¿piensas de verdad volver al país encantado sin que el pueblo te condene por lo que has hecho? Te encerrarán en un agujero sin que tengas posibilidad de ver a tu hijo que te olvidará cuando esté en los brazos de su verdadera madre. Y si te quedas aquí, ¿crees que él preferirá vivir contigo o con su verdadera madre, esa que está del lado del bien? Porque tú podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, pero nunca estarás en el lado de los buenos, Regina. Todavía eres y serás la reina malvada. Y la gente no se quedará con la única vez que tú has hecho el bien, sino con las numerosas veces que has hecho el mal…»

«Quizás, y no puedo negarlo. Pero la gente cambia»

«Regina, siempre serás mi hija, es verdad, pero nunca serás la madre de Henry. Él no te quiere y lo que piensas que es amor solo es una mala interpretación: tú pasarás siempre como…»

«…»

«El amor es una debilidad, siempre te lo he dicho»

«Ahí te equivocas. Y yo también me equivoqué durante años»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te ha aportado el amor, dímelo? ¿Tú padre? Un cobarde que prefería estar callado. ¿Tu Daniel? Él no era nada ¿Tu hijo? Te ha abandonado por otra…¿Una fuerza? ¿De verdad?» acabó su parrafada con una risa sarcástica que hizo temblar a Regina

«Mi…mi hija…¿Cómo…?»

«¿Cómo la conocí? Fue por casualidad»

_Como era su costumbre, la Reina de Corazones hacía el tour por su corte a mediodía en punto antes de dedicarse a su deporte favorito durante buena parte de la tarde: el croquet._

_Recorrió las tierras de su reino que ella hizo suyo, algunos años antes, para acabar, como era costumbre, en su laberinto, que ella misma había forjado, colocando en su centro la construcción en la que guardaba los corazones, y del que solo ella conocía el sitio exacto. Por supuesto ella había tenido noticias de que su hija le había robado un cofre…pero esa audacia se la habría cobrado con la captura de Jefferson._

_Y después de que este hubo perdió definitivamente la razón y se convirtió en un inútil, lo envió a vagar por el País de las Maravillas, sabiendo que él no podría escapar mientras nadie entrara._

_Ella prácticamente lo había olvidado cuando entró en su laberinto, y también que el espejo estaba aún activo. Cuando llegó al sitio donde tenía los corazones, se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta. ¿Se habría atrevido su hija a volver para robarle otra vez?_

_«¡Quién está ahí?» grita abriendo de un golpe la puerta…y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta: una niña, de unos diez años, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo tranquilamente. Ante la llegada de la reina, ella se levantó precipitadamente._

_«Lo…lo siento, yo no sabía…»_

_«¿Quién eres tú?»_

_«Yo…me llamo Alice»_

_«¿Alice? Conozco a todos mis súbditos, y no te había visto nunca por aquí…»_

_«No sé desde cuándo estoy aquí, he perdido la cuenta…Pero ha sido un accidente y ahora estoy atrapada aquí. Si no hubiera atravesado ese maldito espejo y encontrado a ese hombre, yo…»_

_«¿Un espejo, dices?»_

_«Sí»_

_«¿Y un hombre?»_

_«Jefferson…Me dijo que me llamaba Jefferson»_

_Cora se heló al escuchar ese nombre_

_«¿Dónde está él?»_

_«Se marchó…Me ha abandonado aquí. Creo que ha bloqueado el espejo porque no consigo traspasarlo»_

_«Entonces, ¿no los sabes?»_

_«¿Qué?»_

_«Hay una regla simple: el mismo número que entra, sale»_

_«Yo…no comprendo»_

_«Uno atraviesa el espejo para venir, y solo puede ser uno el que vuelva a salir. Ese Jefferson cayó en la trampa de mi hija. Vinieron los dos, pero ella se fue con otro, dejándolo atrapado aquí. Parece que tú has sido su llave para salir de aquí»_

_«¿Él…tomó mi lugar?»_

_«Parece que sí. Seguramente ha traspasado el espejo en tu lugar, atrapándote aquí, a su vez. Y mientras nadie atraviese el espejo, tú te quedarás aquí, conmigo»_

_«Pero…mis padres…»_

_Cora se acercó a la niña y la miró más detalladamente: sus rasgos le parecían familiares: sus cabellos, sus ojos…Le parecía que esa niña se asemejaba a su propia hija._

_«¿Quiénes son tus padres?»_

_«Unos modestos granjeros del bosque»_

_«¿Nada más?»_

_«Oh, mi madre trabajó al servicio de la reina durante un tiempo antes de que esta la despidiera»_

_Cora esbozó un gesto ante la palabra "reina", pero la niña no lo percibió_

_«Bien…y ¿dónde vives?»_

_«No sabía a dónde ir entonces…cuando vi que Jefferson se había ido, volví a la pequeña cabaña»_

_«Ven conmigo, te ofreceré un techo mucho más confortable que una sencilla cabaña. Podrás comer y beber hasta saciarte»_

_«¿De verdad? ¿Y me ayudará a volver a casa?»_

_«Haré mucho más que eso, querida…»_

_Y con una sádica sonrisa, guio a la pequeña fuera del laberinto y la llevó a su castillo. Por la noche, cuando la niña se hubo dormido, Cora la visitó y le cortó un mechón de pelo._

_En su sótano, al que nadie, excepto ella, tenía permiso de bajar, que guardaba un verdadero laboratorio, depositó el mechón de pelo en un frasco. Y después de algunas manipulaciones, y aun no teniendo a mano su libro, una extraña luz y un humo emanaron del frasco haciendo nacer una sonrisa acida sobre el rostro de la mujer_

_«Y voilà, un giro interesante…»_

_Ahora tenía la confirmación: la pequeña que dormía en una de sus habitaciones era su nieta, la hija de Regina y del rey…Una princesa. Las tentadoras perspectivas de esta situación divirtieron a Cora: ya podía ver señales de una revancha. Podrá manipular a su antojo a esta niña, como no lo había podido lograr con su propia hija._

_Los días pasaron y la influencia de Cora sobre la niña no dejaba de crecer. Había tenido tiempo de llenar la cabeza de la niña con ideas, unas más alocadas que otras: que una malvada bruja la había atrapado ahí y que Jefferson era su cómplice._

_Día tras día, mes tras mes, Alice fue alimentando un rencor y un odio hacia esa bruja, esa Regina, que parecía que era su verdadera madre que la había abandonado cobardemente…_

_Después, el día en que Hook había puesto el pie en el reino, las cosas cambiaron…Y todo se aceleró. Ya no se acordaba desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba allí atrapada, pero la perspectiva de volver a sus padres era muy fuerte. Pero el descubrimiento del cuerpo de su padre antes de abandonar el reino la hundió en una cólera que se transformó en vendetta cuando Cora le dijo que su madre adoptiva también había sido asesinada por manos de la bruja._

«¿La has puesto en mi contra?» dijo débilmente Regina «Pero, ¿por qué?»

«¿Me alejaste de ti y pensabas que no haría nada a mi vez para castigarte por tal insolencia? Si no hubiera tenido a Alice, habría encontrado otro modo. Querida, cuando decidas hacer algo, no debes dejarlo a la mitad. Si me hubieras matado, si hubieras tenido valor, hoy no estarías recogiendo los frutos de tu debilidad»

«Siempre has querido manipular a las personas…Pero ¿cuándo comprenderás que eso no te llevará a ningún lado?»

«Querida…Eres tan enternecedora» dijo acariciándole el rostro dulcemente, antes de agarrarle con fuerza la barbilla con un movimiento brusco «Pero tan previsible»

Y cuando la tensión estaba en su punto álgido, Hook hizo su aparición

«Perdonad que interrumpa este caluroso reencuentro»

Cora soltó a Regina y avanzó hacia el pirata

«¿Qué pasa?»

«No es que me aburra, pero me gustaría saber lo que vamos a hacer ahora»

«Calma, fogoso pirata. Cada cosa a su tiempo»

«Hay, a pesar de todo, quienes no pueden esperar»

«Ya…» dijo ella pasando su pulgar por el labio herido por Gold hace poco tiempo «pero antes de comenzar lo que sea, necesito otra cosa crucial»

«¿El qué?»

Ella se giró hacia Regina

«Mi libro»


	9. Chapter 9

Trato

Emma, en compañía de David y de Snow, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa de Regina. Apretando firmemente en su mano la pequeña llave que Regina le había confiado, entró en la casa

«Yo subo»

«Yo voy a la cocina. David, ve tú al salón»

Se dispersaron. Emma subió los anchos escalones y se dio cuenta de que había muchas más puertas de lo que había pensado. Comenzó lógicamente por la primera y dio directamente con la habitación de Regina, al menos eso es lo que dedujo Emma: tonos sobrios, decoración minimalista, nada que ver con los fastos de su salón o incluso con su despacho en el ayuntamiento.

Miró en los cajones y en las cómodas pero ninguna estaba cerrada con llave. Rebuscó dentro, cuidando de dejar todo en su sitio. Dio con un cajón lleno de ropa interior que cerró rápidamente, sus mejillas ardiendo, y también con otro que contenía algunas fotos de Henry de bebé. No pudo evitar pararse unos minutos para mirar las fotos: Henry con tres años en una pequeña piscina hinchable, Henry en los primeros días de colegio, Henry sobre un pony…Y en todas esas fotos, él tenía una sonrisa radiante, que probaba que era feliz y que no había nada que dijera que Regina no era una buena madre.

Se dio cuenta de que Regina, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, a pesar de todo lo que se le podía reprochar, había sido una madre atenta, solícita y cariñosa. Emma podía comprender la pena que había debido de sentir la mujer cuando Henry se había vuelto contra ella.

Pero un sentimiento de celos la envolvió: todos esos momentos que Regina había pasado con su hijo: sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer día de escuela, su primer caballo…Ella hubiera amado vivir todo eso, aunque fue por voluntad propia que había dado su hijo en adopción…

Dejo todas las fotos en el cajón antes de dejar la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto siguiente, la habitación de Henry. Ahí puedo constatar otra vez que a él no le ha faltado de nada. Ya había estado ahí, al día siguiente de su llegada, pero no se había detenido en su decoración: libros, un mogollón de libros, maquetas de avión, mapas mundi…Era un alumno brillante realmente. Regina no había escatimado en nada para que tuviera la mejor educación posible.

«¡Emma, lo encontré!»

Salió de sus pensamientos para bajar y unirse a David y a Snow al lado de la chimenea, rodeando una pequeña vitrina

«Está cerrada con llave»

Emma sacó la llave de su bolsillo y vio que el estilo correspondía con el de la cerradura. Hizo girar la llave y casi contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó el ruido de la cerradura al desbloquearse. Abrió las puertas y descubrió, al mismo tiempo que David y Snow, un libro engastado con un corazón.

«Es…»

«Parece que es un libro mágico»

«¿El de Regina?»

«No, el mío»

Los tres se sobresaltaron y se dieron la vuelta viendo a Gold en el umbral de la puerta.

«¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Vengo a recuperar lo que me pertenece. Sospechaba que lo había guardado aquí»

«¿Y quién me dice que es suyo?»

«Mi nombre está escrito en la última página»

Emma miró y, efectivamente, vio el nombre "Rumplestilskin" escrito en tinta negra en el canto de la última página.

«Lo ve. Ahora, si me permite»

«No. Si Regina hubiera querido devolvérselo, lo hubiera dicho»

«Ah, por supuesto, ¿usted sabe utilizarlo?»

Emma lanzó un vistazo al libro y, efectivamente, ella no sabía qué hacer, ella para quien la magia era aún hasta hace unos días un concepto estrafalario.

«Yo sabré qué hacer»

«¿Va a ayudarnos?»

«¿Parece sorprendida?»

«Bueno, he llegado a comprender que su interés es sobre todo ayudarse primeramente a usted mismo, y después a los otros, y eso si saca algún provecho»

«No puedo culparla por esa opinión sobre mí, pero créame: Cora es un adversario temible y necesitaré todos los recursos disponibles para vencerla. Y sobre todo cuando ahora tiene a Regina de su lado»

«¡Ella no está de su lado!» se crispó Emma más de lo que hubiera querido.

«Si usted lo dice…Pero créame, yo también tengo deseos de ver a esa mujer abandonando Storybrooke»

«…»

«Ahora, el libro, se lo ruego» Emma no se movió, ninguno de ellos dio un paso «Si me permite: no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que ella se entere de dónde está el libro, si es que Regina no se lo ha dicho ya por su propia voluntad…»

Emma esbozo una nueva mueca y dio algunos pasos antes de ser detenida por la mano de su madre

«¿Estás segura?»

«No, pero al menos que tú sepas cómo utilizarlo, no nos es de ninguna utilidad» Se acercó a Gold y le tendió el libro, pero antes de que él lo agarrase, ella retrocedió «Quiero hacer un trato»

Gold frunció el ceño, divertido

«La escucho»

«El libro a cambio de la vida de Regina»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Regina está en manos de Cora y de Hook. Con este libro usted nos asegurará que los hará desaparecer, yo solo quiero que no le pase nada a Regina, _accidentalmente_»

«¿Desea intercambiar este libro por la vida de Regina? ¿Después de todo lo que ella le ha hecho?»

«Quizás, pero fue ella quien nos salvó rompiendo el escudo, lo que usted no tenía intención de hacer»

Gold entrecerró los ojos antes de esbozar una sonrisa

«Trato»

«Estamos de acuerdo: ¿este libro a cambio de Regina? ¿Y nos garantiza que nos va a ayudar a vencer a Cora y a Hook?»

«Sí. También me cobraré lo mío»

«¿No romperá el trato?»

Como única respuesta, Gold sonrió y cogió el libro

«Pasemos a cosas serias»

«¿Qué hacemos?»

«¿Ustedes? No mucho. Soy yo el tengo que actuar»

«Debe proteger este pueblo ante todo»

«Eso no formaba parte del trato»

Emma se mordió su labio inferior antes de agarrarlo fuertemente por el cuello, pegando su cara tanto a la suya que podía sentir su respiración sobre su mejilla

«¡No juegue conmigo, Gold!»

«¡Emma!» gritó Snow, pero Emma no tenía nada que hacer, ella miró a Gold a los ojos antes de soltarlo.

Gold retrocedió y despareció finalmente. Es en ese momento en que Emma recobró su respiración, sorprendiéndose ella misma de la violencia de la que podía hacer gala.

«No tenemos elección…Debemos confiar en él. Y todo reside en el hecho de que él también tiene tanto miedo como nosotros a Cora y a Hook»

«Realmente ya no tenemos elección. Solo espero no haber cometido una tontería dándole el libro»

«Si Regina te confió la llave, fue por una razón. Ella sabía que tú no podrías utilizarlo. Ella quería que se lo dieras a la única persona capaz de ello»

«Eso espero…»

«Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?»

«Volvamos a Granny's. Hay que proteger el pueblo y poner a la gente a salvo. Nunca se sabe lo que Gold tiene reservado. Puede mantener su promesa como puede traicionarnos, y ante ese posible hecho, debemos prepararnos para contraatacar»

«Sabes que él es poderoso, no podremos hacer gran cosa contra él si vira la situación hacia él»

«Al contrario. Regina y Cora nos lo han repetido muchas veces: todo el mundo tiene debilidades. Y nosotros tenemos la de Gold»

De regreso al centro, se dirigieron a Granny's donde Emma vio, divertida, cómo Henry intentaba explicarle a Alice las delicias del chicle.

Ruby se acercó a ellos

«¿Entonces?»

«Era el libro mágico de Regina, se lo hemos dado a Gold»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque es el único, aparte de Regina, que sabe utilizarlo. Mientras tanto, necesito que le eches un ojo a Belle. Si por casualidad Gold nos hace una jugarreta, me gustaría tener esa carta bajo la manga»

«¿Quieres decir hacerle cantar?»

«Quiero decir que no me gustaría cambiar un problema por otro. Quisiera disfrutar de mi hijo y de mis…padres, aunque sea un día, ¿es pedir mucho?» dijo ella con gesto cansado y derrotista.

«No, puedo entenderlo…Pero ya he encerrado a Belle en la biblioteca, así que decirle que la tenemos cautiva hasta que su psicópata de novio arregle la situación…»

«Se lo explicaremos. Di…¿Cómo va ella?» dijo mirando a la pequeña

«Va. No es muy habladora y Henry intenta que se suelte, pero…Sabes, tiene una opinión muy dura sobre Regina diciendo que fue ella quien mató a sus padres»

«Pero es mentira»

«Creo que Cora ha tenido mucho tiempo para convencerla de lo contrario»

«Entonces es necesario que le digamos la verdad»

Emma se dirigió a la mesa donde los dos niños estaban sentados

«Henry, ¿tú…podrías dejarnos, por favor?»

«Ok»

«Entonces, Alice, ¿cómo va todo?»

«Todo es diferente aquí»

«Sé lo que sientes. Pasé mis últimas dos semanas en un mundo que debería haber sido el mío, pero me era completamente extraño. Yo estaba perdida»

«…»

«Escucha, sé que te han dicho muchas cosas, sobre todo Cora, sobre tu madre»

«Mi madre está muerta. ¡Fue la bruja quien la mató!»

«Comprendo que estés enfadada, pero créeme, es mejor saber la verdad. Y la verdad es que no fue Regina quien mató a tus padres»

«¡Eso es mentira!»

«Es verdad. ¿Sabes quién es Cora? Es la madre de Regina, en suma, tu abuela. Bien…Tu abuela era tan malvada con su hija que esta tuvo que desterrarla a otro mundo»

«El País de las Maravillas»

«Así es. Después de eso, la reina, Regina, cayó bajo la influencia de una poderoso brujo. Pero cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada, el brujo no lo aceptó. Hizo lo que pudo para hacer creer a la reina que el niño había muerto durante el parto. Pero de hecho, el niño se quedó a cargo de unos padres amorosos que se ocuparon de la pequeña como si fuera su propia hija»

«¿…la reina era…mi madre?»

«Ella _es_ tu madre. Es Regina. Y por lo que he entendido, nunca quiso abandonarte o hacerte daño. Hubiera querido mantenerte a su lado, pero el malvado brujo hizo todo lo posible para que eso no sucediese. Y créeme, si ella hubiera sabido que estabas viva, habría hecho lo imposible por encontrarte y nada de esto hubiera sucedido»

«Yo quiero a mis padres»

«Oh, lo sé, pero dale una oportunidad a Regina»

«…quiero volver a mi casa»

«Sé que todo esto es un poco perturbador. Pero, no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí, tu ma…Regina está aquí y también Henry. Se encontrará un modo para que regreses a casa»

«Cora…ella ha sido amable conmigo»

«Sí…Cora tiene el don de manipular a la gente, ya lo he comprobado»

«¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?»

«Te vas a quedar tranquila aquí con Henry y los demás. Y yo voy a patearle el culo a Cara y a su pirata, voy a traer de vuelta a tu madre y acabaremos todos alrededor de una mesa celebrando nuestra victoria. ¿Ok?»

«…»

Ella le acarició sus largos cabellos morenos antes de sonreírle y de volver con Ruby

«¿Y ahora?»

«Vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta por el galeón, solo para tomar un poco el aire»


	10. Chapter 10

Confrontación

«¿En qué consiste el plan?»

«Yo voy a buscar mi libro. Debe estar en su casa…»

«¿Y yo qué hago mientras tanto?»

«Esta vez, mi querido Hook, vienes conmigo. Y Regina también»

Y cuando se disponía a desaparecer en una nueve violeta, detuvo su gesto y sonrió

«Mi querido Rumplestilskin…Hacía mucho tiempo»

«Cora…» gruñó entre dientes

«¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita? Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo»

«Supongo que buscas…¿esto?» dijo él blandiendo maliciosamente el libro. Cora abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, antes de fingir una sonrisa divertida

«Oh…Veo que nada se te escapa…Como mi hija. ¡Qué sorpresa cuando vi que la habías convertido en tu nueva aprendiz»

«Sin embargo, tú lo sabías, habíamos hecho un pacto»

«¿Un pacto?» Regina había salido de la bodega al oír una voz familiar «¿Qué significa eso? ¿Madre?»

«…»

«Tu querida madre hizo un trato conmigo: su poder a cambio de…ti»

«¿De mí?»

«Sí. Yo le daba lo que ella quería, y a cambio, ella me daba a su hijo, a ti. Decidí no utilizarte hasta más tarde, una vez que tu vida estuviera en el borde del abismo»

«Pero…¿Con qué fin?»

«Con el fin de hacer lo que tenía previsto desde hace mucho tiempo: utilizarte para invocar la maldición»

«¿Qué? ¿Todo esto para…eso?» Regina se dio cuenta de que toda su existencia no había sido sino el juego sádico de su madre, y después el de Rumple…Por un momento perdió el equilibrio antes de ver que el libro estaba en posesión de Rumple. Pero hizo un mohín antes de ver a su madre avanzar e interponerse entre ella y Gold

«Dámelo»

«Es mío»

«Tú me lo diste, te lo recuerdo. ¿No se dice que quitar lo que se ha dado es robar?»

«Lo que es tuyo es de tu hija, y tu querida hija me lo devolvió hace tiempo»

Cora esbozó un rictus antes de hacer un rápido movimiento de la mano y lanzar a Rumple cinco metros más lejos. Intentó coger el libro, pero Rumple bloqueó su gesto lanzando varios objetos contra ella, que esquivó fácilmente.

«Pierdes facultades, querido. ¿La alumna ha superado al maestro?»

«¿De verdad lo piensas? Creo, por el contrario, que todos esos años en el País de las Maravillas te han anquilosado»

Ese recuerdo de su exilio forzado desencadenó una ola de odio y de venganza que hizo temblar al barco cuando levantó dos inmensas columnas de agua a cada lado del navío

«Vamos a ver quién de los dos está anquilosado, querido…»

Las columnas se acercaron peligrosamente al barco, inquietando un poco a Hook que se ya se imaginaba tener que reconstruir su galeón tabla por tabla. Regina estaba retirada, viendo cómo tomaba forma ese inesperado duelo, lo que siempre había imaginado desde el día en que había sabido que su madre practicaba la magia, hasta su encuentro con Rumple. Y ahora, ella se enteraba que había sido el objeto de un pacto entre ellos…

A continuación, vio, a lo lejos, aproximarse a Emma, Snow y Charming, espadas en mano, dispuestos, ellos también, a enfrentarse a Cora.

Cora hizo emerger otras dos columnas de arena sobre la playa, impidiéndoles avanzar. Regina se lanzó entonces contra su madre, haciéndole perder el control, y las columnas se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían sido creadas. Insegura, Cora se giró

«Me decepcionas, hija…» antes de lanzarla varios metros más lejos. «Encargarte» le dijo a Hook antes de volver a prestar su atención hacia los asaltantes.

Regina tuvo el tiempo justo de crear un plataforma, una especie de puente, de hielo y nieve para que Emma y los otros subieran más rápido al barco, antes de que Hook la atacara.

«¿Crees de verdad que puedes hacer algo con tu espada?» dijo divertida Regina.

Hook respondió con una sonrisa encantadora «Hey, al menos puedo intentarlo»

Emma, Snow y Charming corrieron hacia el galeón cuando bolas de fuego se abatieron sobre su camino, derritiendo poco a poco el camino creado. Emma tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar sobre al barco antes de que el puente desapareciera. Al darse la vuelta, vio que sus padres no lo habían conseguido: en el agua, estaban obligados a nadar para alcanzar el navío. Al ver que no estaban en peligro, volvió su atención a la encarnizada batalla que Rumple y Cora mantenían con grandes golpes de hechizos y proezas pirotécnicas. Ella sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Cora, entonces decidió girarse hacia la lucha que mantenían Hook y Regina. Esta se encontraba en una mala situación.

Ella se deslizó a su lado «¿Problemas?»

«Mi magia no funciona muy bien aquí…»

«Sí, ya lo había captado. ¿Ayuda, quizás?»

«…»

Sin esperar, cargó contra Hook y un encarnizado duelo se desarrolló bajo los ojos casi impotentes de Regina.

En cuanto a Gold, decidió pasar a un estadio superior y abrió su libro para soplar dentro y materializar una especie de sombra hecha de arena que atacó a Cora sin demora. Esta, como contraataque, se evaporó en una nube negra antes de reaparecer detrás de Gold. Snow y David tuvieron el tiempo justo de subir a borde y ver cómo Cora golpeaba violentamente a Gold en la espalda.

Él cayó al suelo con un grito contenido, soltando su libro. Regina, al ver aquello, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante de gritarle a Emma «No lograremos vencerla…Hay que huir» Pero esta, lejos de dejarse amedrentar, continuó su combate contra Hook, que poco a poco, perdía su ventaja. Regina trajo el libro hacia ella antes de que Cora pudiera hacerse con él. Pero esta materializó una gran lanza que arrojó contra las dos mujeres.

«¡Emma!» dijo Regina antes de tomarla por los hombros y empujarla hacia un lado. Emma, sorprendida, se encontró en el suelo, Regina encima de ella, con los ojos desorbitados. Un silencio sordo se instaló en ese momento en el barco: ningún movimiento, ninguna palabra…Después un grito, el de Snow cuando vio la lanza atravesar de parte a parte el cuerpo de Regina.

Emma no podía separar su mirada de la de Regina, llena de dolor y de pena «¿Re…Regina?» susurró ella antes de ver desaparecer la lanza en una nube, dejando solo como señal de su paso una mancha rojiza en el corsé de la joven.

Ella tosió antes de dejarse caer sobre Emma que la recostó dulcemente en el suelo «¡Regina!»

Gold aprovechó el efecto sorpresa para coger su puñal, escondido en su chaqueta, y golpeó a Cora en el omoplato. Con un grito de dolor que cortó la atmosfera, Cora cayó de rodillas mientras que Gold le asestaba otro golpe, apuntando al corazón.

Cora cayó al suelo, Hook, testigo impotente, fue a atacar a Emma cuando David se interpuso comenzando entre los dos una lucha a espadas. Snow se fue al encuentro de su hija.

«¿Qué podemos hacer?»

Pero Snow se encontraba impotente. Su mirada iba del cuerpo inerte de Regina al de Cora, que yacía sobre el puente. Gold tuvo dificultades en ponerse de pie para alcanzar a Emma y Regina.

«¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!»

Gold miró a Snow, dándole a entender que llegarían probablemente demasiado tarde, y Snow se lo confirma con otra mirada, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Habían querido ver a Regina pagando, sufriendo un castigo por todo el sufrimiento y la infelicidad que había creado a su alrededor, pero hoy ya no era lo mismo: David había visto su cambio, y Emma y Snow no estaría aquí si ella no hubiera decidido escuchar a su hijo. Era difícil aun aceptarlo, pero Regina había cambiado…Por Henry.

Regina respiró lentamente, cada movimiento de su esternón le dolía extremadamente como si le rompieran los músculos desde dentro como una simple hoja de papel. Le fue terriblemente doloroso pronunciar entre dientes un nombre «Henry…»

«Regina, estate tranquila, vamos a buscarlo…»

«No…Cuide de…él…y de Alice…»

Finalmente, su madre había tenido razón: los malvados nunca tienen su final feliz. Se sentía se repente ligera y entumecida, sus miembros parecían ser de algodón, solo podía sentir la sangre empapar su corsé, caliente y pegajosa…Tuvo ganas de dormir, sentía sus párpados pesados…Escuchaba de lejos las palabras de Emma, discerniendo algunos sonidos, entre ellos una palabra que retumbaba en ella «Quédate»

No supo por qué, pero una lágrima brilló en uno de sus ojos…No pudo evitarlo: Regina había sido una zorra, no merecía menos que esto…pero, acababa de encontrar a una hija que creía haber perdido, se había ganado la confianza y la afección de Henry y las había salvado, a ella y a Snow.

No, ella no merecía este destino. Así que, sí, ella sintió pena cuando su respiración se hizo más fatigosa y cuando sus palabras no fueron sino un débil suspiro. Estrechó su mano en la suya, tranquilizándola como podía, aunque sabía que no era el caso. Pero ella no pudo controlar sus lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, antes de caer aquí y allá sobre el corsé de Regina. Por un breve momento, ella se imaginó que Regina despertaba de repente y la sermoneaba por haberle manchado su ropa, pero esa imagen de una Regina en todo su esplendor se evaporó ante una expiración ronca de la joven morena. Un suspiro, un último murmullo que Emma no pudo entender sino al inclinarse sobre ella, hasta que los labios de Regina rozaron su oreja. Lo que oyó le dio vuelta a su corazón más de lo que habría creído…«Gracias» Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para ya no abrirse.

Snow y Gold contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo, cuando la de Regina se paró. Intercambiaron una mirada, sin atreverse a hacer el menor gesto, mientras que Emma derramaba sus últimas lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de Regina. De forma mecánica, recolocó un mechón vagabundo detrás de su oreja. Había pensado que al sentir aproximarse la muerte, habría estado más serena, pero Regina se había ido atormentada.

No lejos de allí, la batalla se terminó a favor de David que desarmó a Hook. Teniéndolo bajo control, se giró para ver que todo había acabado…

Emma se quedó aún algunos segundos sola con Regina, imaginándose quizás un atisbo de vida. Incluso había pensado en el beso verdadero, en el de los cuentos de hadas, aquel que había despertado a Snow o incluso a Aurora…Sí, durante un cuarto de segundo, había tenido la loca idea de…

«Emma»

Salió de sus pensamientos para girarse a su madre

«Hay que…»

«Lo sé»

Emma se levantó y dejó, a su pesar, el cuerpo de Regina detrás de ella jurándose interiormente que volvería a buscarlo para darle una sepultura decente.

Y cuando iba a alcanzar la barca, se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Tendió la mano hacia Regina para coger el libro cuando de repente la mano de esta agarró su brazo y en un suspiro, abrió los ojos de par en par y expiró tan fuertemente que su torso se elevó del suelo. Emma, sorprendida, contuvo su respiración un instante antes de comprender

«¿No está…no está muerta?»

Y después de un momento, Regina se incorporó

«Al parecer, Miss Swan»

«Pero, yo vi…la lanza y…»

«Lo sé»

Emma estaba casi contenta de que manifestara de nuevo ese aire y ese tono de desdén tan propio de la joven. Sonrió ayudándola a levantarse.

Mientras David, Snow, Gold y Hook las esperaban en la barca ya en el agua, Cora se levantó dificultosamente y vio que su hija, no se sabía cómo, había sobrevivido. Levantó entonces su mano y envió una nube de humo de color violeta ennegrecido en dirección a las dos mujeres.

Apenas recuperándose de sus emociones, Regina se interpuso entre Cora y Emma y levantó a su vez su mano, rezando para que su magia no la dejara tirada. Cerró brevemente los ojos antes de sentir la mano de Emma sobre su brazo, y como había pasado hacía algunas semanas, Regina sintió un flujo de magia invadir y correr por sus venas, como nunca antes.

Y de su mano salió una capa de humo blanco anacarado que chocó en una deflagración ensordecedora contra el humo que salía de Cora.

«No podrás mantenerte mucho tiempo, querida. Estás demasiado débil»

Pero como para contradecirla, Regina esbozo una mueca irónica al sentir la mano de Emma aferrar más su agarre

«Déjeme ayudarla…» le murmuró ella mientras que Regina parecía flaquear un poco

Cora arremetió con más fuerza dando un paso hacia delante.

«¡Ayúdalas!» gritó Snow en dirección a Gold.

«No puedo hacer nada. Si rompo la unión, podría haber desastrosas repercusiones. Deben apañárselas solas»

«¿Tienen al menos una oportunidad?»

«…»

Regina retrocedía a medida que su madre avanzaba. Emma por más que la sostenía apoyando su mano en su espalda, sentía que la joven se estaba debilitando. Después de todo, ¿no estaba muerta hacía pocos minutos?

«¡Hay que hacer algo!»

Snow estaba casi dispuesta a saltar para ayudar a su hija, pero David se lo impidió sabiendo que la perjudicaría más que ayudarla, además de que arriesgaría también su vida.

«¡Gold!»

Este esbozó una mueca y vio el libro en las manos de Emma. Con un gesto, hace desaparecer el libro de las manos de la joven para ponerlo en las suyas. Lo hojeó buscado lo que necesitaba.

Tomó su puñal ensangrentado y pronunció algunas palabras incomprensibles, el puñal comenzó a brillar, después Gold subió al barco. Pero apenas puso el pie en él, Cora lo arrojó contra los toneles, haciendo que el puñal volara hasta aterrizar cerca de los pies de Emma que se agachó para cogerlo. La hoja violeta indicaba que estaba envenenada. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Tenía mala puntería y Regina estaba bastante ocupada de momento.

Regina, por otro lado, invertía todas sus fuerzas en ese brazo de hierro contra su madre, como si esa pelea fuera la metáfora de toda su vida. No podía dejarse vencer por ella, sobre todo ahora que tenía mucho más que perder que antes. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron evidentemente a Henry, pero también a Alice que a la quería conocer y amar…

Encontró la fuerza para dar un paso, sintiendo cómo Emma la empujaba ligeramente «Regina, un poco más…» la voz de la joven no era sino un murmullo en todo ese maremágnum de luces enceguecedoras y sonidos sordos.

Su mano estaba entumecida, apenas sentía sus dedos, esperaba que a su madre le pasara lo mismo.

«Regina, voy a tener que soltarla un instante, tendrá que aguantar algunos segundos, ¿podrá hacerlo?»

«Yo…no»

«Por supuesto que sí. Regina…»

«Es usted…Todo esto es gracias a usted, yo no tengo magia…no de este tipo»

«Por supuesto que sí. Ha cambiado, Regina, usted también la tiene»

No estaba demasiado segura, sin embargo, no tenía otro remedio que creer en lo que decía: Gold estaba inconsciente y ella no quería arriesgar la vida de sus padres. Debía actuar sola, o por lo menos con la ayuda de Regina.

«Escuche, a la de 3, la voy a soltar, Regina. Debe creer en usted»

«Pero…» Sus miradas se cruzan unos segundos antes de responder finalmente «Ok»

«Ok 1…» Emma se pone a un lado para poder salir de manera más eficaz y rápida

«2…» inspiró profundamente, lanzando una última mirada hacia Regina. Si fallaba, Henry, y Alice, perderían a sus madres…

«3…»

Regina sintió que la mano de Emma abandonaba su espalda y vio un tornado blanco saltar hacia Cora. Sintió cómo su poder se debilitaba, no aguantaría. No era capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara contra su madre una última vez.

Cora vio a Emma abalanzarse hacia ella, el puñal elevando sobre su cabeza.

«Esto nunca acabará, ¡me oye!»

Snow y David asistieron al concierto de gritos estridentes, de relámpagos, de luces intensas y de rugidos, como una tormenta, después…el silencio. Casi tan insoportable como un murmullo. La calma…Nada más.


	11. Chapter 11

Primeros pasos

En un primer momento, no sintió nada, como si sus miembros fueran de algodón. El resplandor la había cegado totalmente y cuando abrió los ojos, pequeños puntos negros flotaban ante sus ojos.

Un curioso ruido turbaba su audición, partiéndole la mente en dos. Y cuando, finalmente, puedo percibir los contornos y los colores, vio cómo Snow y David corrían hacia ella

«¡Emma! ¡Emma!»

Snow la agarró inmediatamente entre sus brazos, y casi sin respiración aún cayó de rodillas ante ella.

«¿Qué…qué ha pasado?»

«Ha funcionado…» murmuró David

Ante esto, Emma se masajeó la cabeza antes de mirar a su alrededor: a su lado, lo que parecía un cúmulo de cenizas se esparcía con el viento. Gold estaba de nuevo de pie, abrazado al libro, _su libro_. Después, ella frunció el ceño, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta…Regina…

Esta estaba apoyada en el mástil del barco, parecía totalmente destrozada. Emma, levantándose con la ayuda de Snow, se sacudió sus pantalones antes de acercarse a la joven

«Hey, Regina, ¿estás bien?»

«¿Lo…lo hemos logrado?»

«Parece que sí…No sé lo que ha pasado, pero lo esencial está hecho, ¿no?» dijo aliviada

«Exacto»

«Más que tenaces en la familia, ¿eh? Entre usted que es apuñalada y que se levanta, y su madre…»

«…»

Gold se acercó y Regina lanzó una mirada al libro.

«Supongo que desea recobrar lo que es suyo»

«Si no me equivoco, ya no lo necesitará»

Regina alzó una ceja como para asentir ante ese hecho.

«¿Y qué hacemos con él?» preguntó Emma lanzando una mirada hacia Hook, atado en la barca

«Probablemente irá a la cárcel el tiempo que decidamos qué hacer. ¿Te parece familiar, Regina?» lanzó Snow

«Muy divertido» argumentó de forma venenosa la joven

«Bien, ¿y si volvemos para tranquilizar a los demás?»

Gold se marchó, así como Snow y David, dejando algunos instantes a Emma y Regina a solas.

«Bien…Así que, ¿todo ha acabado?»

«…Gracias…»

«¿Gracias?»

«Sin usted no habría podido…hacer esto. Ha sido la primera vez que utilizo la magia después de la promesa que le hice a Henry»

«Ha sido valiente al hacerlo…»

«¿Valiente?»

«Bueno…cuando se sabe quién es usted, se puede decir que es un reto…»

Intercambiaron una mirada, que habría podido parecer de complicidad…Pero rápidamente Regina se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Emma se aproximó y, sin quererlo realmente, llevó una mano hacia el abdomen de la joven.

«Todavía me pregunto cómo es posible…» dijo ella casi con un suspiro de alivio.

Pero rápidamente, Regina retrocedió, incómoda ante esa cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

«Deberíamos volver»

«¡Oooh, sí!»

Al ponerse en camino, Regina se paró un momento ante el cúmulo de cenizas que desaparecía con la brisa. Emma también se detuvo no pudiéndose imaginar por lo que Regina estaba pasando en ese momento: es evidente que siempre se tiene cierta adoración por los padres, y aún más cuando se es una niña pequeña, hacia la madre. Pero parecía que Regina y Cora siempre habían tenido una relación complicada y destructiva.

En cierto sentido, es a causa de Cora que Regina se había convertido en esa malvada reina temida por todos. No podía imaginarse la complejidad de esa relación, y lo que debía sentir Regina en ese momento, viendo desaparecer las cenizas de su madre.

¿Se podría pensar que un calvario se terminaba para ella? ¿O su fantasma la perseguiría todavía? Lo más probable es que la segunda hipótesis sea la correcta.

Después de tantos años de persecuciones, de influencia y de crueldad, Regina era libre…porque a pesar de que había creído que su madre estaba muerta, nunca había dejado de pensar en esas palabras que habían girado en bucle en su cabeza durante años "_El amor es una debilidad. La magia es el poder"_

Pero, hoy, era libre de todo eso, libre de vivir finalmente su vida como ella quisiera. Apartarse de la magia, de la influencia diabólica de su madre y no vivir sino para su hijo y ahora también…para su hija.

«Regina…vámonos»

Regina entonces se puso de cuclillas, su mirada era triste, Emma no se lo habría imaginado después de todo lo que esa mujer había hecho…pero era su madre…

Entonces Regina se prometió interiormente que lo que se disponía a hacer en ese momento sería el último acto de magia: puso su mano sobre las cenizas, y se dibujó el rostro de su madre, después en una columna de humo las hizo dar vuelta antes de hacerlas desparecer con el viento.

Las cenizas se elevaron y desaparecieron…Definitivamente.

Se sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima, como si su madre partiera para siempre.

«¿Regina?»

Al salir de su ensoñación, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Emma mientras que seguía contemplando cómo desaparecían los últimos gramos de cenizas en el cielo.

Se acabó…Finalmente.

Las dos mujeres subieron a la barca y todos se dirigieron a la playa. Lo que hicieran con Hook y su barco no era importante por ahora. Cada uno quería encontrarse con los suyos.

Una vez en el centro del pueblo, la mayor parte de los habitantes salieron de sus comercios o de Granny's donde se encontraban refugiados como Emma les había aconsejado.

Gold volvió a su tienda donde guardó el libro en un sitio seguro y donde se encontró a Belle, que se sintió aliviada al verlo aparecer. Henry, saliendo de Granny's se precipitó a los brazos de Emma, también aliviado

«¡Lo has logrado!»

«Lo _hemos_ logrado, sí»

Regina ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse, por miedo a ser rechazada por el pequeño, pero ella no tuvo que hacer el menor gesto, porque Henry fue a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

«Tú también lo has logrado, sabía que podrías…» murmuró él con el rostro hundido en su abdomen.

Ella puso sus manos en su cabeza con un gesto maternal, acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos.

«Sí…» fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar al embargarla tanta emoción.

Pero su atención se centró rápido en otra cosa: Alice, que acababa de salir del restaurante con Ruby, estaba allí, mirándola fijamente. Henry la soltó y ella se dirigió lentamente hacia la pequeña.

A dos metros, ella se puso en cuclillas, sin atreverse a tocar a la pequeña que la miraba con esos grandes ojos claros

«Alice…yo…yo soy…»

«Sé quién es usted» Su voz no tenía nada de amenazante o de maldad, solo era un hecho. Ella lo sabía…Regina no sabía si debía estar aliviada o no, al darse cuenta de todo lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora. Pero acababa de vencer a su madre, definitivamente, así que lo que tendría que pasar ella y Alicia no debería ser tan insalvable.

Llevó delicadamente, para no asustarla, su mano a su mejilla y la acarició con su pulgar.

«Estoy encantada de volverte a encontrar, Alice»

Ella le estrechó la mano y la pequeña esbozó una débil sonrisa: ella tampoco sabía lo que el futuro traería, pero ahora, incluía a esta mujer…su madre.

«¿Es tu casa?»

Alice había aceptado marcharse con Regina a su casa, a pesar de algunas reticencias de la muchedumbre que no veían con buenos ojos que Regina pasase tiempo con cualquier niño. Evidentemente, y como era su costumbre, ella hizo oídos sordos a la opinión de los demás: le habían quitado a Henry, ni hablar que la privaran de Alice, no esta vez.

Además, Alice era su hija, su hija biológica. ¡Según el orden de las cosas y de los habitantes de este pueblo, ella tenía tanto derecho a estar con Alice como Emma con Henry!

Y fue bajo esa óptica que ella decidió llevarse a la pequeña a su casa y enseñarle su nuevo ambiente.

Estando la cuestión "Cora" arreglada, aún quedaba la de "¿cómo volver a casa?", pero eso de momento no era lo principal, al menos para Regina.

«Sí. Esta es»

«Es grande…para vivir sola…»

«Yo no vivo…yo no vivía sola. Tenía a mi hijo conmigo»

«¿Henry?»

«Sí, Henry»

«Pero no es tu hijo…Es el de esa mujer rubia…»

Por supuesto ella sabía que Alice no tenía intención de herirla al decir eso, y después de todo, era la verdad. Así que, le sonrió educadamente antes de agarrarla por los hombros y llevarla adentro.

Regina se divirtió cuando Alice le preguntó por cada objeto, objetos que ella nunca había visto ni en su pequeña cabaña, ni siquiera en el País de las Maravillas.

«Voy a enseñarte tu habitación»

«¿Hay algo más arriba?»

El candor de la niña la divertía y como única respuesta, la agarró por los hombros y la llevó a la planta de arriba.

«Esta es mi habitación»

Cuando entró, la pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacta

«¿Está casada?»

«¿Qu…qué? ¿Perdón?»

«Bueno, para tener una cama y una habitación tan grande…»

Regina entonces sonrió.

«No, yo…yo vivía sola…Solo con Henry. Venga, ven, te voy a enseñar el resto de la casa»

Salieron y Regina abrió la puerta más cercana

«Aquí lo que podría ser tu habitación»

Alice entró y, una vez más, se quedó con la boca abierta: pocos muebles, pero el potencial era enorme.

«Pintaremos y pondremos muebles más convenientes para una niña de tu edad. ¿Qué te parece?»

«Es magnífica. Este cuarto es tan grande como la estancia principal de mi casa…»

Ese recuerdo encogió el corazón de Regina: Si ella hubiera podido criar a Alice como tendría que haberlo hecho, la pequeña habría sido educada igual que Snow, una princesa. Su vida hubiera sido espléndida, Regina se hubiera ocupado de ella como nunca ella misma había sido cuidada.

Habría vivido en un inmenso castillo, habría tenido sirvientes, habría aprendido los usos y costumbres de la realeza, la urbanidad y los agasajos de la corte. Incluso habría podido llevarse bien con Snow y Regina habría podido aprender a suavizar su odio hacia la joven.

Sí, si ella hubiera podido quedar con Alice a su lado, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Pero, se juró que ahora iba a cambiar y que remediaría esa situación. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su hija y, quizás, cambiar positivamente su vida.

Sí, por primera vez, vislumbraba la luz al final del túnel.

«¿Qué hay aquí?»

Regina salió de sus pensamientos, secándose rápidamente una lágrima que se había formado discretamente en sus ojos.

«Oh, es…era la habitación de Henry»

«Oh…¿ya no vive aquí?»

«No. Él…prefiere quedarse con…su madre»

Alice se sorprendió, pero no lo dejó ver. Tenía preguntas, pero más tarde se las haría. De momento, paseaba su mirada con curiosidad por los pasillos de la casa, cuando vio la estancia más enigmática a su parecer.

«¿Qué es…eso?»

«Oh, es un cuarto de baño»

«¿Un…cuarto de baño?»

«Un cuarto de agua, donde uno se lava»

«Oh…¿y eso?»

«Un lavabo. Cuando tú giras el grifo, sale el agua»

«Pero, ¿de dónde viene? Nosotros tenemos que ir a buscar el agua al pozo para lavarnos»

«Las cosas son más fáciles aquí, ya verás. Aquí tienes la ducha»

«¿Y eso?»

«Oh…la taza del wáter»

«¿La taza del…wáter?»

«Las letrinas»

«Ohhhhh…¿Mismo principio?»

Regina asintió antes de completar la visita por un paseo por el jardín.

«Es todo muy bonito»

«Sí. Y si lo deseas…esta casa será la tuya»

La pequeña la miró, intentado comprender y, en pocos segundos, comprendió: comprendió que de momento no iba a regresar a su casa, que la mujer que tenía delante era su verdadera madre y que, por alguna razón oscura, la habían privado de poder criarla. Comprendió que su padre adoptivo estaba muerto y que su madre, si no lo estaba también, estaba sola en su mundo…

Pero ella sentía que esta mujer, esta Regina…sentía un lazo especial con ella. No sabría explicarlo, pero en sus gestos y en su mirada, había algo de afecto hacia ella.

Regina se quedó un buen rato mirando a Alice mientras la niña descubría su nueva habitación. Oh, ella nunca había tenido una habitación de niño, y menos aún una de niña pequeña. Así que se prometió que le ofrecería todo lo que deseara, todo lo que la hiciera feliz.

Como cuando la tuvo en su vientre, Regina sentía que ella podía cambiar, que era su oportunidad. Se decía que los errores que había cometido con Henry podrían servirle para criar mejor a Alice.

«¿Qué es eso?»

«Mi coche. Es…como un carruaje tirado por caballos, pero en este caso es un motor. Todo es mecánico: va más rápido, hace más ruido…»

«Oh…las cosas son muy diferentes aquí»

«Sí, pero te acostumbrarás…Necesitarás tiempo y curiosidad, pero…te harás con ello. ¿Tienes hambre?»

«Sí, bastante»

«Quizás no sea imparcial, pero me vanaglorio de ser una muy buena cocinera. ¿Tortitas?»

«¿Tortitas?»

«Voy a mostrarte»

«Yo cocinaba a menudo con mamá…» Ella se paró, con miedo de haber dicho una tontería, pero Regina le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla

«Yo conocía muy bien a tu madre. Ella trabajaba para mí. Fue una de las pocas que se quedó a mi lado bastante tiempo antes de que yo…de que cambiara para convertirme en una persona malvada. Aún no comprendo todo lo que sucedió cuando te tuve: me dijeron que te había perdido, que habías muerto durante el parto… Yo estaba triste, tu madre estuvo ahí para mí. No sé cómo ni por qué ella te alejó de mí, ni siquiera por qué el rey no hizo nada en contra de eso…Probablemente debería odiarla por haberte arrancado de mí, pero…te miro y eres una niña tan bonita, despierta y dulce. Ella te crio durante diez años»

Y de golpe, la realidad la golpeó: ella vivía exactamente lo que había vivido Emma al descubrir a su hijo al llegar aquí: una mujer había criado a su hijo durante diez años y ella, ella llegaba y quería conocerlo, amarlo…

Y ahora, es lo mismo con Alice: ella la había traído al mundo, pero no la había criado… Y diez años más más tarde, ella la descubría por primera vez y no tenía sino una idea en la cabeza: aprender a conocer a su hija.

«Mi mamá me hablaba de usted…ella decía que fue gracias a usted que habíamos podido obtener el ganado»

«¿Quieres hablarme de tu familia y de tu vida allí?»

«Hm, hm. Mi padre trabajaba en la mina del reino. Era fuerte» En seguida se echó a reír «Tenía una barba que me hacía cosquillas cada vez que me abrazaba o besaba…Mi madre era la más bonita del reino, ella trabaja para la rein…para usted. No estaba mucho en casa. Y yo me ocupaba de la limpieza y de la cocina. Oh, yo no sabía cocinar como ella…»

Alice era inagotable sobre ese tema, lo que hizo estrecharse el corazón de Regina, pero la escuchó con atención…La escuchó hablar de su vida en mitad del bosque en la cabaña que su padre había construido con sus propias manos. Escuchaba a Alice contar cómo su madre la consolaba cuando estaba triste, la curaba cuando se hacía alguna herida…

Esas palabras resonaron en Regina como si fuera ella quien se las pronunciara a Emma algunos meses antes. Entonces, comprendió…

Cuando la pequeña finalmente se calló, Regina le sonrió y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

«Estoy feliz de que hayas sido criada para una pareja tan atenta»

Alice sonrió a su vez

«Ahora hacemos…¿tortitas?»

«¡Vamos!»

Y ese taller de cocina fue un momento privilegiado en el que ambas pudieron acercarse y compartir un instante de complicidad. Regina ciertamente estaba enfadada, seguramente triste, pero terriblemente enamorada de esa niña a la que nunca había olvidado.

«¿Qué pensáis hacer conmigo?»

Snow, David y Emma habían acompañado a Hook a la celda de la oficina del sheriff. Al haber vuelto Emma, contaba con recobrar su puesto, que David había ocupado mientras tanto. Y su primera decisión fue encerrar a Hook hasta decidir qué hacer con él.

Porque ahí estaba la cuestión: ¿qué hacer con Hook? Imposible enviarlo al país encantado, ya que podría volver, imposible tampoco dejarlo libre y que se paseara tranquilamente por el pueblo.

Decidieron entonces encerrarlo, como a un prisionero, y le confiscaron, evidentemente, su garfio.

«Se va a quedar aquí»

«¿Qué? ¿Encerrado como una animal en una jaula?»

«Exactamente»

«Sabe, Cora me ha…»

«Hop, hop, cállese inmediatamente, Hook, me importa bien poco lo que Cora y usted tramaban…el hecho es que usted ha cambiado más veces de bando de lo que yo voy al baño»

«Encantador…»

«¿Sabe qué? ¡Váyase a la mierda!»

«¡Emma!» exclamó Snow

Emma se había acercado tanto a los barrotes que podía sentir la respiración de Hook sobre su rostro, mientras que Snow parecía estupefacta y sorprendida ante tanta agresividad por parte de la joven.

«Oh, oh…¿Miss Swan saca las garras?»

«Si supiera dónde tengo ganas de plantar mis garras en ese momento…» soltó ella entre dientes

Como única respuesta, Hook hizo un gesto de diversión antes de ir a sentarse en el colchón. Emma puso mala cara antes de dar media vuelta, pero es detenida por Snow en su movimiento

«¿Estás bien? Pareces…enfadada»

«No, estoy bien…estoy mejor…» la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Y ella no se equivocaba: estaba mejor ahora. Cora estaba muerta, Hook estaba tras los barrotes, ella había recuperado a Henry y Regina parecía haber hecho su mea culpa, para felicidad de Henry y…para su gran alivio.

Ella no sabía por qué le prestaba tanta atención a la repentina reconversión de Regina, pero esperaba de verdad que, ahora, retomara el buen camino e hiciera buenas elecciones.

«¿Volvemos?»

«Oh, sí, estoy deseando descansar, aunque sea 5 minutos, lo necesito»

Cogió a su hijo por los hombros antes de abrazarlo tiernamente y todos se marcharon, dejando a Hook encerrado en la celda.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Regina se durmió en paz: había esperado que Alice la llamara a su cabecera antes de dormir y tímidamente Regina aceptó arroparla: sus gestos no eran seguros, sino discretos y tímidos, apenas se atrevía a tocarla y profesarle gestos tiernos y maternales.

Siempre se había refrenado con Henry, porque de hecho no estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora, deseaba más que nada sentirse madre de nuevo y cuidar de sus hijos.

«Buenas noches Alice…Te dejo una lamparilla»

«¿Una lamparilla?»

«Durante la noche. Si…si quieres levantarte para ir a beber o…ir al baño, ella te guiará en la oscuridad»

«Oh…antes yo me iluminaba con una vela o con la luna…»

«Esta tiene forma de oso…Es la de Henry. Él, probablemente, ya no la utilizará, así que, si quieres, es para ti»

«Gracias»

Regina, sentada al borde de la cama, se contenía para no besarala en la frente o para estrecharla en sus brazos, no, ella no hizo nada de eso: se levantó despacio y acarició su mano

«Buenas noches»

Después salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta, como solía hacerlo siempre. Sí, por primera vez, dormiría serena.

En cuanto a Alice, ella dormía por primera vez en una cama blanda, en la que las corrientes de aire no se metían entre las sábanas y no la hacían temblar. Miró la lamparilla en forma de oso. Y cuando fue a cerrar los ojos, creyó ver una sombra volando por la habitación. Primero pensó que era su imaginación, o quizás sombras provenientes del exterior.

Después una nueva forma pareció materializarse a los pies de la cama. Alice contuvo la respiración, hubiera querido gritar, pero nada salió, su garganta estaba como bloqueada. Después la sombra tomó forma humana…Una forma que le parecía familiar.

Y finalmente la reconoció…Cora…

Ahí, delante de ella, Cora, sonriendo, parecía esperar algo desde su gran estatura, elegante, pero cruel.

«No te librarás así como así…»

Alice estaba asustada, no pudo decir una palabra, ningún sonido…

«Siempre estaré aquí…»

Y de un golpe, ella se inclinó tendiéndole la mano, como si quisiera atraparla. Se abatió sobre ella y es en ese momento que la pequeña gritó, un grito como nunca antes había proferido.

Regina saltó de su cama y se precipitó hacia la habitación. En cuanto encendió la luz, la sombra desapareció y Alice jadeaba como si acabara de correr 500 metros

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Alice?»

Sin reflexionar, tomó a Alice en sus brazos, lo que la pequeña aceptó ya que ella misma la estrechó bastante fuerte para que Regina sintiera su agarre.

«Yo he…he visto…he visto, ella estaba aquí, en la habitación…»

«Cálmate, yo estoy aquí…¿De quién hablas?»

«De Cora»

Al escuchar ese nombre, Regina se heló. En ningún momento debía mostrar la influencia que esa mujer aún tenía sobre ella, así que separó algunas mechas del rostro de Alice.

«Ella se ha ido…Se ha ido para siempre»

«Pero la he visto, ha dicho que siempre estará aquí, que ella…»

«Escúchame, yo…yo la maté. No volverá más»

Sintió el cuerpo de la pequeña agitado por los sollozos. Una pesadilla…Había tenido una pesadilla. Regina tendría que ser paciente, todavía estaba lejos el momento en que finalmente serían libres.


	12. Chapter 12

Decepción

Finalmente había dormido a la cabecera de Alice. Dadas de la mano, su cabeza reposando sobre el brazo de la niña que hizo de afortunada almohada, sentada sobre una silla. Cuando se despertó, su primera mirada fue hacia la pequeña que aún dormía apaciblemente, y sin embargo, nada será sencillo.

Se levantó despacio y, sin hacer ruido, bajó a la cocina para preparar un copioso desayuno. Había decidido que hoy iba a consentir en todo a Alice y consagrarle el día entero, porque, después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer al habérsele retirado el cargo de alcaldesa.

Su intención no era recobrar el tiempo perdido, sino hacer que el tiempo que le quedaba con ella fuera lo más agradable y enriquecedor posible. Y cuando escuchó pequeños pasos bajar las escaleras, no pudo evitar sonreír: Henry también bajaba rápido por las mañanas para desayunar.

«Buenos días»

«Buenos días…»

«¿Has dormido bien?»

«Bastante, sí»

«Te he hecho tortitas, ¿quieres?»

«Sí, gracias. Me gustaría aprender a hacerlas también»

«Entonces te enseñaré, si lo deseas»

«Con mucho gusto»

Regina no puedo evitar sonreír ante la excesiva educación de la pequeña, señal de que había sido muy bien educada.

«¿No cocinabas con Cass…tu madre?»

«Sí, sí, pero nada comparable. Me gustaba hacer pan y tarta de manzanas»

«Yo soy muy buena con la repostería. ¿Si quieres podemos cambiar ideas?»

«¡Sí!»

«Pero, ahora, tengo otros planes para ti»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Tu habitación no se parece mucho a una habitación de niña. Vamos a decorarla y cambiar los muebles»

«Muy amable, pero…no está obligada a hacerlo»

«Es verdad, pero sería un placer. Tengo ganas…de ocuparme de ti»

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Alice sonriera y le diera un mordico a su tortita, para placer de la bella morena.

«¡Henry…si crees que no sé que ya estas despierto!»

«Hm…» murmuró el pequeño bajo las sábanas «…no…ganas…»

«Oh, pero sí, ¡venga, arriba!»

Emma dio un tirón seco al edredón y descubrió a un Henry en posición fetal, la cabeza bajo la almohada.

«Ni hablar de que faltes una día más a la escuela. Ha habido algunas…contrariedades, pero Snow va a retomar su clase y tú harás lo mismo»

«Pero, ¡estoy cansado!»

«Eso es porque no te fuiste a acostar directamente, ¿no?»

«No sé de qué estás hablando…»

«¿De verdad? ¿Y ese libro y esa linterna sobre tu cama?»

«Ah…»

«¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Venga, quiero verte abajo en cinco minutos, si no te mando al colegio con lo que tengas puesto!»

Henry asintió y Emma bajó a unirse a Snow y David en la cocina. Ella desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta cuando los descubrió en plena exploración bucal.

«Wow, wow…Piedad, ¡en la cocina no!»

Ellos se separaron, medio divertidos, medio incómodos, antes de que Snow le sonriera

«¿Preparada para tu primer día?»

«Sí…como una vieja cantinela. David, ¿vienes? Al menos que prefieras…»

«No, no, está bien, ya voy»

Desapareció, dejando solas a las dos jóvenes.

«Sé que es demasiado pedirte que nos llames "papá" y "mamá", pero…»

«Piedad, ahora no…Escucha, hasta hace pocas semanas, tú no eras sino mi compañera de piso, simpática y ligeramente tímida, ok, hemos puesto la cosas en claro las dos para mantener una buena relación madre/ hija sin llevar las cosas más allá…Hay cosas que todavía no estoy preparada para hacer, es…demasiado»

«Comprendo. Admito que sería extraño que me llamaras "mamá", sin embargo Henry no ha dudado en llamarnos como lo que somos»

«Tiene 10 años. Ha tenido semanas antes de mi llegada para acostumbrarse, creyendo firmemente en toda esta historia cuando nadie creía. Él sabía que no estaba equivocado, sabía quiénes erais y quién era yo para él y para vosotros. Pero yo…»

«Te lo digo sobre todo por David»

«¿David?»

«Nosotras tuvimos esos momentos juntas en el otro mundo, pero con David, debes aprender…»

«Lo sé, lo sé. Pensaré en ello. Pero, déjame un tiempo, ¿quieres? Tengo la cabeza a rebosar de nueva información que tengo que asimilar. Pero de momento, deseo disfrutar de la tranquilidad y de mi hijo»

Snow le sonrió, comprendiendo bien la situación, y David volvió acompañado de Henry.

«¡Menos mal, venga, nos vamos!»

Y cuando dejaron a Henry en la escuela y se dirigían a comisaría, Emma divisó a lo lejos, caminando por la calle, a Regina acompañada de Alice

«Hey, adelántate, ya te alcanzo»

David no pudo decir una palabra, solo dijo un imperceptible «Ok». Emma estaba ya lejos, al otro lado de la calle.

«¡Hey, Regina!» dijo ella plantándose delante , con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina se sintió contrariada al encontrársela por la calle, pero lo escondió fingiendo una conveniente sonrisa.

«Miss Swan»

«Hey, ¿cómo estás tú?»

«Bien»

«De hecho, no nos hemos presentado: me llamo Emma Swan»

«Encantada, Miss Swan»

Emma no pudo sino echarse a reír

«¿Algún problema?» dijo Regina con un tono visiblemente irritado

«No, solo que…con ese "Miss Swan" pareciera una mini usted»

«Muy divertido. Nos disculpa, tenemos prisa»

«Ah…ehu…¡Henry está en la escuela!» no sabía por qué había lanzado esa información de repente, se lo echó en cara tan pronto como lo hubo pronunciado.

«Bien, mejor así. Es esencial. Ahora, discúlpeme»

«Le…le gustaría ir a verla esta tarde, ¿es posible?»

«¿Verme? ¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Entonces, ¿es posible?»

«Sí, por supuesto»

«Guay, iremos después del colegio»

Por supuesto Regina no mencionó el hecho de que ella solo deseaba ver a su hijo y no a la guardaespaldas de la sheriff, pero se abstuvo y fingió otra vez una sonrisa educada antes de alejarse.

«Entonces, ¿Henry va a venir?» preguntó la pequeña mientras caminaba de nuevo

«Sí. Tú lo aprecias, ¿no?»

«Hemos hablado sí…me dijo que yo era Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, no comprendí»

«Oh…Te lo explicaré cuando volvamos a casa, mientras tanto…ya estamos aquí»

Llegaron a un taller

«¿Qué…es?»

Sin responder, ella la llevó al interior: algunas cubiertas de coches esperaban para ser reparadas y un olor a aceite usado se suspendía en el aire. Un hombre mayor apareció, vestido con un mono azul.

«¿Miss Mills?»

«Buenos días, Marco, espero no molestarlo»

El hombre parecía algo desconcertado ante la presencia de la mujer, no era muy habitual verla por ese lugar.

«No, yo…no estaba haciendo nada importante. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

«Le presento a Alice, mi…» se calló algunos segundos antes de que el silencio fuera roto por Alice que se presentó ella misma.

«Alice»

«Encantado, pequeña. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?»

«Sé que maneja como nadie la madera. Me gustaría, si es posible, encargarle algunos muebles de habitación»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Bien, al menos una cómoda, un armario, una cama…y un tocador»

«Bien, voy a necesitar tiempo para hacerlo todo»

«Lo sé, y evidentemente, será remunerado»

«No lo dudo. Entonces, jovencita, ¿me podrías decir qué estilo te gustaría?»

«Euh…no sé…»

«Comencemos por el color»

Alice miró a Regina de forma inquisitiva.

«Oh, no me mires a mí, será tu habitación, tienes que elegir tú»

«Me gusta mucho el amarillo pastel y el blanco»

«Entendido. ¿Deseas algún dibujo o motivo en particular?»

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Me gustan las mariposas»

«¿Las mariposas? De acuerdo, tomo nota»

«Hágame un presupuesto»

«Oh, sin problema»

Y cuando Regina le agradeció y ya se estaba alejando, Marco la llamó

«¡Regina!»

«¿Sí?»

«Probablemente aún no se lo han dicho, así que…gracias, gracias por lo que ha hecho últimamente»

Regina estaba conmocionada, porque, efectivamente, nadie le había dicho nada. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y una señal con la cabeza antes de salir

«Bien, ahora, ¡vamos a ver si te encontramos ropa nueva!»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, no tengo nada de niña y me daría vergüenza dejarte salir con unos pantalones de Henry y una de mis camisas más pequeñas»

Y como había prometido, Emma fue a buscar a Henry después de clase.

«Venga, chico, te tengo una sorpresa»

«¿Cuál?»

«Vamos a casa de Regina»

«¿De verdad? ¿Nos ha invitado?»

«No realmente, pero…ella querrá verte»

Emma había mentido. Henry no había pedido ver a Regina después de clase, es más, él no la había reclamado una sola vez desde que toda esta historia acabó. Emma lo sabía, era pequeño y era, de momento, el chico más feliz de la tierra, pero algo en su interior le decía que la echaba de menos.

Así que, juntos se dirigieron a casa de Regina.

«¿Estás contenta?»

«Nunca había tenido tanto ropa…»

«Te hacía falta para todas las estaciones. El invierno es duro aquí, y demasiado húmedo. Y el verano es caluroso. Ahora, tienes todo lo que necesitas»

«Y esto, ¿qué es?» dijo ella levantando una falda y un suéter del mismo color.

«Es el uniforme de la escuela. Alice, ¿ya has ido a la escuela?»

«Sí, pero no mucho tiempo. Mamá me hacía leer antes de acostarme y mi padre me enseñaba algo de cálculo»

«¿Te gustaría volver? ¿Conocer niños de tu edad? Henry también estará ahí»

«Yo…no sé. Es muy diferente que en mi casa…»

Regina aún sentía un pinchazo en el corazón, pero solo hacía dos días que estaban juntas. Espera de verdad que las cosas fueran evolucionando por el buen camino.

«Escucha, por ahora, nada de presión. Mañana, te llevaré para que tú misma lo veas y te des cuenta por ti misma. Mientras tanto, ¿quieres un chocolate caliente con nubes?»

«¡Sí!»

Y algunos minutos más tarde, cuando acabó de añadir algunas nubes al chocolate, tocaron a la puerta.

«Ve a sentarte con tu chocolate»

La pequeña obedeció y Regina fue a abrir la puerta.

«Regina, buenos días otra vez»

«Buenos días, Henry» dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Evidentemente, Emma no se ofendió ante la poca atención que ella suscitó por parte de Regina. Entraron y Regina los llevó al salón donde Alice estaba mirando unos dibujos animados.

«¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un chocolate? Acabo de hacer»

«Sí, me gustaría»

Se sentó al lado de Alice que le dio una débil sonrisa y una atención relativa, prefiriendo poner su atención en la emisión y en su chocolate. Regina volvió con una taza y un vaaso que ofreció educadamente a Emma.

«Entonces, Henry, ¿hoy has retomado las clases?»

«Sí»

«¿Ha ido bien?»

«Sí…Es un poco extraño porque todo el mundo sabe que mi profesora es también mi abuela…»

«Sí…puedo comprender que eso…perturbe»

Regina se sentía incómoda como si todo diálogo y todo lazo con su hijo se hubieran roto. Sin embargo, parecía que ella había conseguido acercarse a él, aunque solo fuera durante un corto tiempo trayendo a Emma, alejándose de la magia…Pero, al final, todo eso parecía en vano…

Sentía un pinzamiento en el corazón al ver hasta qué punto era difícil reanudar el contacto con Henry, y ver también que él no parecía sufrir tanto como ella.

«Yo…necesito algunas cosas de mi habitación, ¿puedo cogerlas?»

Regina le sonrió educadamente y a pesar del desgarro, ella aguantó el golpe.

«Por supuesto»

Saltó del sofá, dejó su taza apenas tocada, y desapareció en la planta de arriba. Emma y por supuesto Alice habían notado ese malestar y esa atmosfera extraña que planeaba por encima de ellos.

Emma no supo qué decir, apenada de que Regina sufriera eso, porque, en definitiva, ella quizás no lo merecía, al menos no de esa manera, y por otro lado, apesadumbrada por el hecho de que ese sufrimiento es por su causa.

El silencio reinó hasta que Henry volvió a bajar con una mochila llena de ropa, de algunos juguetes y libros. Emma se levantó, con una sonrisa crispada y de pesadumbre, y fue a su lado. Regina entones comprendió: la visita fue corta y las palabras breves, demasiado breves. Pero ella lo aceptó. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Secuestrarlo? Ya había podido comprobar los desastrosos resultados de esa idea. ¿Hacerse amar por él? Había abandonado la magia por él, había salvado a Snow y a Emma por él. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Estaba cansada, exhausta de pelear contra Emma, contra ella misma. Oh, ella no renunciaría, no volvería tampoco a la magia, pero ella debía abrir los ojos: hoy había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra. Solo necesitaba curar sus heridas…y esa curación vendría por Alice y su presencia a su lado.

«Bueno…¿Henry?»

«Yo…tengo lo que necesito. Gracias»

Regina no pudo sino responder con una educada sonrisa, pero llena de decepción. Ni siquiera intentó un gesto afectuoso, demasiado asustada de verse rechazada. Los acompañó hasta la puerta. Henry no se dio la vuelta ni una vez hasta alcanzar el coche desde donde hizo un pálido gesto con la mano tras el cristal.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se quedó algunos segundos con la frente pegada en ella, antes de escuchar a Alice llamarla. Se recompuso, secando con su índice las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos.

«¿Alice?»

«Me gustaría…¿sería posible que viéramos un..DV..»

«¿DVD?»

«¡Sí, eso!»

Regina no era tonta, sabía lo que Alice intentaba hacer, y se lo agradeció implícitamente con una sonrisa. La pequeña buscó en la tonga de DVD y se paró en ¿EL Mago de Oz?

«¿De verdad habla de Oz?»

«Bueno, es una historia más imaginativa que la de Oz, pero efectivamente, habla de la tierra de Oz. ¿Quieres que la veamos?»

«¡Sí, mucho!»

Regina metió el DVD y quitó de la mesa el vaso de Emma y la taza de Henry, apenas bebida. Al escuchar la música del principio, Regina se dio prisa en preparar un plato lleno de golosinas y limonada antes de sentarse al lado de la niña en el sofá.

«No has sido simpático con tu madre…»

«Eres tú mi madre»

«Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho»

«Precisamente, todo lo que ella ha hecho»

«¿Creía que le habías dado una segunda oportunidad?»

«Lo sé. Pero ahora, también tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo. Ella me ha tenido diez años sin realmente prestarme atención…Tu turno»

«No se trata de una competición…»

«No lo entiendo: antes de que la maldición se rompiera, querías pasar tiempo conmigo, verme. Y ahora que puedes…»

«Hey, hey, para ahí. Calmémonos. Yo no reniego de nada, ¿ok? Estoy feliz de que vengas conmigo…solo digo que Regina…bueno, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, y créeme, me doy cuenta aún más desde que hice ese viaje…allá, ella ha cambiado, al menos, lo intenta de verdad»

«Entones, sí es así, ella comprenderá por qué quiero pasar tiempo contigo»

Emma frunció el ceño: por un lado comprendía lo que quería su hijo, y por otro, estaba segura de la decepción que envolvía a Regina. Solo esperaba que esa pena no la llevara otra vez por el mal camino.

**¿Quién está empezando a odiar a Henry? El enano se lo va a poner difícil a Regina, y esta, como hemos leído en este capítulo, comenzará a cerrar su corazón a Henry, pero….menos mal que la rubia estará ahí. **


	13. Chapter 13

Escuela

«¿Es realmente necesario?»

Alice estaba de pie frente al espejo de la habitación de Regina, esta última dando los últimos retoques a su uniforme: recoger el dobladillo a la falda, reajustar la corbata…

Alice no estaba realmente convencida de que la escuela fuera necesaria, sobre todo, tan rápido, pero Regina quería que ella se escolarizara y tuviera una vida "casi" normal.

Oh, Alice no era inculta. Ella había sido escolarizada antes, su madre así lo había querido y por las noches, en su cama, la hacía leer, mientras que su padre durante la comida la iniciaba en el cálculo. Sabía leer y escribir muy bien, y los rudimentos de las matemáticas. Las únicas lagunas que podía tener, evidentemente, eran sobre geografía e historia, así como en ciencias.

Así que, solo dos días después de todo lo ocurrido, Alice se preparaba para hacer su entrada en la socialización moderna. Todavía se extrañaba antes cosas como el teléfono, no comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaba la tele o un coche, pero ella era despierta, inteligente y terriblemente espabilada. Regina no se preocupara, a pesar de los miedos que se tienen cuando se deja a un hijo el primer día de escuela.

«Escucha, quiero que veas a otros niños de tu edad. Quedarse encerrada aquí no es bueno, ni para ti ni para mí»

«¡Pero tú podrías enseñarme aquí!»

Regina había pensado en esa solución, pero las cosas eran las que eran, Regina sabía que no era una buena profesora.

«Necesitas una buena educación escolar»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Para triunfar en la vida»

«¿De qué me va a servir si vamos a regresar un día a casa?»

Regina se quedó parada, sus dedos crispados sobre el dobladillo. Alice esperó la respuesta, pero cuando esta no llegó, se giró hacia ella

«No regresaremos a casa, ¿no es verdad?»

«Yo…yo no lo sé»

«¿La gente está feliz viviendo aquí? Estuve protegida en un mundo que me era desconocido y del que no pude salir durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a mi casa»

«Y ahora estás aquí…» dijo ella como si esperase que Alice se alejase de ella. Pero al contrario, la pequeña cogió la cabeza de Regina entre sus dos manos y le levantó el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

«Sí, estoy aquí, contigo. Aunque tampoco fue mi elección, estoy mucho más feliz aquí»

Regina por un momento se sintió aliviada con esa respuesta. Pero Alice tenía razón en una cosa: un buen número de habitantes deseaba marcharse. ¿Llegaría el día en que Emma, Snow o incluso Gold vendrían a pedirle su ayuda? ¿O incluso su opinión sobre el asunto?

Porque si todos debían marcharse, ella volvería ser ni más ni menos que la malvada reina. ¿Sería encerrada, golpeada, exiliada o incluso asesinada por sus crímenes? ¿Tendría que dejar una vez más a Alice? No, ni hablar, aunque signifique quedarse en Storybrooke como único exilio posible.

«Tengo miedo…»

«Hey…espera»

Regina se levantó y fue a buscar algo en su mesilla de noche. Cuando regresó, se arrodillo ante Alice y le pidió que extendiera las manos, la pequeña lo hizo y Regina le deslizó un objeto en sus manos.

«¿Qué…?»

«Es un reloj de bolsillo. Me lo dio mi padre. Yo tenía más o menos tu edad. Acabada de conseguir mi propio caballo y mi padre me dijo que gracias a este reloj, cuando estuviera cabalgando, no llegaría tarde a la cena»

Regina se rio cuando rememoró ese recuerdo

«Mi padre sabía que montar a caballo era lo que yo más amaba en el mundo. Encima de ese animal, yo olvida todo: mis problemas, los miedos, mis dolores…Era libre. A veces llegaba tarde a la comida, lo que volvía loca de rabia a mi madre. También fue un amuleto»

«Es magnífico»

El reloj era, efectivamente, atípico: de forma redonda, de cobre, el mecanismo estaba a la vista y el estilo podría parecerse a lo que hoy se llama ciencia ficción. Con una cadena que hacía que pudiera llevarse como un collar. Regina entonces se lo puso.

«Este reloj…lo había destinado para Henry. Pero creo que tú eres la indicada para tenerlo»

«¿Por qué yo?»

«Porque eres mi hija» respondió como lo más natural de mundo. La respuesta no admitía ningún equivoco, ninguna metáfora, nunca había estado tan claro para Regina. Porque si la relación que ella tenía con Henry era ahora bastante imprecisa, sabía que, pasase lo que pasase, Alice era su hija y ella su madre.

La pequeña sonrió y estrechó el reloj antes de pasárselo por debajo de la camisa

«Gracias»

«Venga, date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde» dijo ella con una sonrisa

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la escuela. Alice miró, asustada, a los niños que jugaban en el patio. Regina pensó que su exilio en el País de las Maravillas había sido un viaje solitario durante el cual había visto a muy pocas personas, y aún menos a niños. La transición sería dura, pero sin embargo necesaria.

«Respira. Todo irá bien» Aunque ella misma no estaba absolutamente convencida, debía poner buena cara delante de Alice «Y no olvides que tienes mi reloj»

Alice asintió, y salieron del coche a la vez. En el mismo momento en que atravesaron la verja del colegio, los niños pararon sus actividades para mirarlas. Algunos chismorreos, algunas risas y miradas de soslayo.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Llamé ayer para matricular a Alice»

«Oh, ya veo»

«¿Algún problema, Miss Blanchard?»

Snow se asombró cuando Regina utilizó su "antiguo" nombre delante de los niños, que sabían perfectamente quién era ella. Es más, desde que la maldición se rompió, nadie la había llamado así. No se dio por aludida, porque no quería crear un escándalo en medio del patio de la escuela.

«Habrá que evaluar su nivel, tengo miedo de que posea algunas lagunas»

«Haremos eso. Venga, ¿vamos?»

Alice se giró hacia Regina.

«¿Tú no vienes?»

«No, cariño. Pero te prometo que estaré aquí esta tarde, te esperaré justo allí» le señaló el roble que había a la entrada y con una sonrisa la tranquilizó.

Snow estaba sorprendida de la tierna atención que la mujer le prestaba a la pequeña.

«Venga, vamos, llegaremos tarde. La pondré en mi clase de momento para evaluarla. Además, estarás con Henry, un compañero que te conoce y te ayudará»

Alice no parecía realmente entusiasmada, pero ella le sonrió educadamente y la siguió, no sin dar una última mirada a Regina que no apartó los ojos de ella sino cuando desapareció de su vista.

Suspiró dulcemente y miró su reloj: ¡tenía todo el día para ella para darle una sorpresa a Alice esta tarde!

Alice no sentía muy cómoda: sin embargo ella había vivido no pocas cosas, incluido el País de las Maravillas, pero enfrentarse a la mirada de los otros, a sus pullas y sus cotilleos…todo eso la cansaba más de lo que la fastidiaba.

Intentaba adaptarse a ese nuevo ambiente, como se lo había prometido a Regina, pero cuando podía, prefería quedarse a un lado.

«Mira, mira quién está ahí…¿No será la hija de la bruja?»

«Yo diría que sí…Según vosotras, ¿también hace magia?»

«Seguro que sí, eso se transmite. ¡Estoy segura de que está tan pirada como su madre!» Las tres niñas, en grupo, se echaron a reír ruidosamente, mientras que Alice intentaba ignorarlas «Bien, así que ¿además es muda?»

«No me sorprendería. Estoy casi segura de que apenas sabe escribir…»

«¿De dónde viene? ¿Del País de las Maravillas?»

«Ridículo…»

Y después de algunos segundos de silencio, Alice se atrevió a preguntar

«¿Qué es _pirada_?» delante de las tres niñas que comenzaron a burlarse en sus narices

«¿Pirada? Loca, demente, fuera de sus cabales»

«¡Nadie te quiere aquí! ¡No eres bienvenida!»

La sangre de Alice se reviró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse y hacer frente a las tres chicas.

«Hey, ¿qué? ¿Pretendes transformarnos en ranas?»

Alice entornó los ojos y cerró los puños, dio un paso hacia delante, decidida a pelearse, cuando de repente…

«¡Parad!» Henry se interpuso entre ellas «Ella no os ha hecho nada»

«¿Por qué la proteges? Es la hija de Regina…»

«Normal, después de todo es su hijo adoptivo…Son medio hermanos…»

«Dejadla»

«¿Y por qué te hemos de escuchar?»

«Porque mi madre os ha salvado a todos, y Regina también»

Alice se dio cuenta cuando él hizo la distinción entre su madre y Regina. Las niñas decidieron darse la vuelta sin mirar a Henry o a Alice. El pequeño se giró hacia Alice

«¿Estás bien?

«¡No necesito tu ayuda!» dijo ella

«Yo solo quería…»

«…¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Dejadnos tranquilas!»

«¿Nos?»

«Regina…» dijo ella poniendo una cara triste acordándose de que ela mujer había intentado ocultar sus lloros nocturnos, después de la sucinta y estéril visita del muchacho. Alice no abrigaba aún los sentimientos que una hija tenía por una madre, pero había sentido empatía hacia ella: esa mujer parecía haber vivido muchas cosas de las que muchas no debieron ser muy agradables.

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Has tenido tu oportunidad. Ahora, déjala tranquila»

«También es mi ma…»

«¡No!» Alice había gritado ese "no" más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, atrayendo la atención de Snow, que estaba un poco más lejos.

«¿Alice? ¿Algún problema?»

La pequeña intercambió una furtiva mirada con Henry antes de volverse, con una educada sonrisa en sus labios

«No, en absoluto, Miss Blanchard»

Y se disculpó antes de volver a clase

«¿Henry? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Oh, nada, solo charlábamos»

Snow sabía que ella no debía tomar partido por ningún niño, pero Henry, dijera lo que dijera, era su nieto y se sentía obligada a ser más protectora con él…

«¿Me lo dirías, no? ¿Si hubiese algún problema?»

«Por supuesto, pero no hay ninguno, prometido»

Él también la tranquiliza con una tímida sonrisa antes de marcharse. No había tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar con Alice durante el resto de día, quedando en suspense la conversación.

Destituida como alcaldesa, había que reconocer que Regina no tenía nada que hacer. Se quedaba en casa todo el día, preparando el planing del día. Y como de costumbre, a su vuelta del colegio, es lo que hizo, con una excepción: hoy no tenía con ella a Alice.

Queriéndole dar una sorpresa por su primer día de escuela, se dirigió con paso ligero y casi entusiasta al taller de Marco, ya que este le había dejado un mensaje la noche anterior

«¿Marco? ¿Hay algo…?»

Regina se dio de cara con Emma

«Miss Swan»

«Regina…»

Las dos mujeres se miraron de arriba abajo en un pesado silencio antes de que Marco hiciera su aparición.

«¡Oh, Regina! Ya está aquí. Emma, ya la aviso cuando esté listo»

«Ok, gracias otra vez» Se giró entonces hacia Regina, le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa crispada antes de salir del taller. Regina puso su atención entonces en Marco.

«¡Tengo una buena noticia!»

«¿Cuál?»

«¡La pequeña me ha inspirado mucho! Sígame»

Ella lo hizo y entró en el taller del que emanaba un fuerte olor a madera y a serrín. La condujo hacia algunas sábanas que fue quitando una a una

«¿Qué le parece?»

La mirada de Regina se iluminaba a medida que Marco desvelaba los muebles

«Son magníficos»

«Se los mandaré por la tarde»

Regina entonces perdió la sonrisa.

«Si encuentra a alguien que me los lleve»

«Por supuesto que lo encontraré. La gente no es toda tan mala como piensa»

«¿Con respecto a mí? Permítame que tenga dudas»

«Regina, si usted no les da una oportunidad para conocerla mejor, ¿cómo demostrarles que ha cambiado? Yo lo he visto, ¿por qué no los demás?»

«Ya lo veremos»

Se pusieron de acuerdo para la entrega de los muebles: ahora, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ¡y eso le encantaba!

¡Qué día más largo! Alice ya no podía más. Solo quería una cosa: volver a casa de Regina, comer uno de sus exquisitos platos, ver con ella un DVD, y comenzar con ella una nueva clase de "¿cómo aprender a vivir en este mundo?", y más precisamente aprender la utilización de ciertos aparatos, como el teléfono. Porque si ella debía quedarse en este mundo, debía acostumbrarse.

Y como había prometido, a la salida, ella se encontró a Regina cerca del roble, esperándola con ansias, pero con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro. Por supuesto, Regina había ignorado las miradas de soslayo de los otros padres, ella solo tenía ojos para Alice.

La pequeña se precipitó en sus brazos, aliviada al tener cerca de ella a una persona que le inspiraba confianza y dulzura, contrariamente a los que pretendían ser sus compañeros de clase.

«¡Hey! Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido todo?»

«Ha sido…raro»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…Yo preferiría quedarme en la casa…» dijo haciendo melindres

«Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora, ¿qué dirías de un chocolate caliente?»

«¡Me encantaría!» le dijo ella estrechando un poco más su abrazo.

Toda esa escena se desarrolló ante los ojos de Henry, algunos metros más alejado. Regina nunca había ido a buscarlo al colegio, al menos en los últimos años, alegando que ya era bastante mayor. Vio a Regina y a Alice reírse a carcajadas, parecían felices las dos. Quiso acercarse para decirle por lo menos hola a su madree, pero esta, al enderezase y verlo, solo le dedicó una discreta sonrisa antes de coger a Alice por los hombres y dirigirse al coche.

Y cuando Regina arrancó el motor, Alice se crispó, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ante las personas que acababan de pasar delante de ellas en coche.

«¿Alice? ¿Algo va mal?»

Le pareció que su sangre acaba de congelarse en sus venas, que una corriente de aire helado la había envuelto…No creía lo que veían sus ojos.

«No…»

Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar antes de cerrar los ojos, intentando recuperar una respiración normal.

«¡Alice!» Regina intentó sacarla de su estado de shock, finalmente captó su atención poniendo su mano sobre su muslo. Y cuando la pequeña la mira.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?»

Alice se volvía a ver allí abajo como si hubiese sido ayer…y él…por su culpa

«Jefferson…»


	14. Chapter 14

La explicación

«¿Jefferson?» Regina miró hacia delante y, efectivamente, Jefferson pasaba con su coche, y a su lado iba Paige. «Sí, y bien ¿qué pasa con él? ¿De qué lo conoces?»

«Él…es él…es por su culpa…» Regina vio cómo unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

«¿Alice? ¿Qué te ha hecho?»

Ella la miró, y casi desesperadamente le dijo «Fue él el que me dejó encerrada en el País de las Maravillas»

La sangre de Regina se heló. Con la mandíbula apretada, arrancó rápidamente y siguió el coche del hombre. Dejó el coche mal aparcado sobre la acera y salió con paso rápido y decidido, seguida de cerca por Alice.

Cuando golpeó vigorosamente la puerta, su cólera se evaporó al ver que quien abría era Paige. «¿Sí? Oh…Su majestad»

«Yo…¿Dónde está tu padre?»

Ella frunció el ceño y retrocedió dos pasos gritando «¡Papáaaaa!»

Cuando Jefferson se colocó detrás de su hija, posando sus dos manos sobre sus hombros, se sorprendió al ver a la reina

«¿Qué hace la reina en tan humilde lugar?»

«¡Vengo a pedir algunas explicaciones!»

«Pero, ¿de qué…?» No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, y ya Regina estaba entrando por la fuerza, apuntándole con el dedo de forma amenazante

«¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a una niña? Tan joven, tan frágil y sola, ¿cómo se atrevió?»

«Regina, no sé de qué está hablando…»

Como respuesta, Regina se echó ligeramente a un lado y dejó pasar a Alice, con semblante apenado

«Tú, pero…te conozco…» murmuró él antes de que un flash le atravesará la mente: ¡la pequeña del País de las Maravillas! ¡La que le había servido para escapar de allí!

«Sí, Jefferson, ¿la reconoce? Le aconsejo que le diga a su hija que salga antes de que se entere qué clase de padre tiene, qué clase de hombre ha sido»

Jefferson se giró hacia su hija, y con gesto de súplica «Cariño, vete a tu habitación»

«Pero, papá…»

«Ve a acabar tus deberes, te lo ruego, haz lo que digo»

Obediente, la niña así lo hizo no sin lanzar una mirada inquieta hacia la asistencia. Y cuando ya no estuvo a la vista, Regina lanzó a Jefferson contra la pared, dejándolo suspendido a más de un metro de altura.

«¡Se lo voy a hacer pagar!

«Regina, ¡cálmese!»

«¡Envió a mi hija lejos de los suyos, sin familia, sin padres!»

«¿Su…su hija? No entiendo»

«Estaba sola y desamparada, ¡se aprovechó de su credulidad!»

«Suena familiar, ¿no?» dijo el con tono burlón

Regina comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo: ella también había actuado egoístamente dejado a Jefferson en el País de las Maravillas en lugar de su padre, alejándolo por siempre de su hija. Relajó entonces su agarre y Jefferson se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

«Vuestra Majestad, usted me dejó allí abajo, me utilizó. Estuve ahí hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, hasta perder la razón…Ni siquiera sabía ya quién era, demasiado empeñado en querer rehacer un sombrero. La reina de corazones no dejaba de presionarme…»

«¿Cómo lo hizo?» preguntó ella no por curiosidad mal sana, sino sobre todo para intentar comprender sus acciones «Ella dice que fue guiada por un conejo»

«Fue uno de mis últimos hechizo. Al cabo de no sé cuántos meses, al no haber conseguido fabricar ese maldito sombrero, decidí jugar el todo por el todo y….apostar mi última carta»

«¿Cómo hizo con la madriguera? ¿Y el conejo?»

«La madriguera era…una especie de puerta de seguridad, en caso de que perdiera o me robaran mi sombrero. Había creado esa madriguera que tenía la misma función que mi sombrero: permitir viajar a otros mundos. En cuanto al conejo…fue un señuelo, un hechizo que debía conducir a los más curiosos hasta la madriguera y seguirlo para atravesar el espejo»

Regina no pudo contener su rabia y sus puños se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Jefferson

«¡La drogó!»

«Cuando comprendí que era esa niña la que había pasado el espejo…yo…no tuve elección»

«¿No tuvo elección? ¿No tuvo elección? Pero, ¡si no era más que una niña! La dejó sola ahí abajo, ¡sin nada ni nadie!»

«¡Igual que usted dejó sola a mi hija!» chilló él

Alice frunció el ceño y se acercó despacio a Regina

«¿De qué está hablando? ¿Regina?»

Pero ante el silencio de la joven que fusilaba aún con la mirada a Jefferson, este le respondió

«Tu…_madre _me encerró en el País de las Maravillas, alejándome de mi hija que estaba sola en casa. Ella me estuvo esperando seguramente durante días, semanas, meses…preguntándose si la había abandonado o si estaba muerto…Estaba lleno de rabia ante lo que Regina me había hecho…yo la había ayudado y en cambio…»

Alice comprendió poco a poco y puso su mano en el brazo de Regina y, como por magia, ella se calmó, soltando a su presa y quitando sus manos del cuello de Jefferson.

«Yo no sabía que era su hija, no sabía…solo quería volver con mi hija. Y cuando ella llegó allí, yo había perdido casi toda la esperanza. Entonces, la invité a beber un té al que había añadido somníferos hecho por mí…Me aproveche de que estaba dormida para tomar su lugar y atravesar el espejo antes que ella»

«Usted sabía que eso la dejaría sola…¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿No tuvo el menor remordimiento?»

«¿Lo tuvo usted al dejarme a mí? Yo le había dicho que mi hija me esperaba, pero usted…se marchó sin darse la vuelta. La reina de corazones me atrapó y me torturó para que le hiciera un sombrero que atravesara los mundos. Pero al cabo de varios años, incapaz de hacer uno, ella decidió echarme de su castillo, cansada de esperar. En los límites del reino, me construí una pequeña casa, y creé ese hechizo de ilusión para atrapar al próximo curioso…Si hubiera sabido que sería una pequeña de la edad de Grace…»

«¿La ha encontrado?»

La voz cristalina de Alice resonó entre todo ese guerra verbal y Jefferson miró a la pequeña «No…desgraciadamente no. Cuando atravesé el espejo, corrí hacia mi casa, pero ella ya no estaba…Creí que estaba muerta o que había sido raptada… Pero, al final, resulta que había sido recogida por una familia que la crio como si fuera su propia hija»

«Lo siento…»

Regina no se lo creía: Alice había sido encerrada por ese hombre meses, años y sin embargo, lo sentía por él…

«Pero, al final, era mejor así…Sabiendo que ella ya no estaba sola…»

«Pero usted estaba de nuevo solo…»

«Pero estaba más feliz al saber que ella ya no estaba esperándome con tristeza»

Alice sonrió y pensó en sus padres, que, también ellos, la habían esperado durante meses..

«¿Se cruzó…usted con una pareja no lejos de la madriguera cuando salió?»

Jefferson pensó durante algunos segundos y respondió.

«Sí. Me crucé con un hombre, me ofreció refugio y comida antes de ponerme de nuevo en camino. Vivía en una pequeña casa de techo de paja.

«¿Estaba…triste?»

«Acababa de perder a su mujer»

Alice frunció el ceño, sintió como una plancha de plomo se abatiera sobre sus hombros. Se sintió pesada, tan pesada que tuvo la impresión de sus pies se hundían en el suelo.

«Mamá…» murmuró ella

«No entiendo. Acabas de decir que era tu hija»

«Larga historia. ¿Dices que lloraba a su mujer?»

«Cassandra, ella se llamaba Cassandra…Lo recuerdo porque fue el primer nombre que escuché al salir de allí abajo»

Regina se entristeció y miró a Alice: sus ojos estaban húmedos

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«No sé mucho, solo me dijo que habían perdido a su hija dos años antes, en ese momento, preocupado por encontrar a mi hija, no relacioné los hechos. También me dijo que acababa de perder a su mujer después de una larga enfermedad contraída el invierno pasado»

Alice cayó de rodillas, imaginándose la pena que tuvo que pasar su padre al tener que afrontare a eso él solo. Y su madre que murió sin saber nunca qué le ocurrió a su hija. Morir con el alma intranquila debe ser una tortura, porque, hasta el final, su madre debió pensar sin cesar en ella…

Estalló en lágrimas y Regina cayó a su lado y la abrazó tiernamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Alice, su cuerpo sacudido por compulsivos sobresaltos «Tendría que haber estado allí para ella…Encender el fuego, hacer de comer, ayudar a mi padre…»

Por supuesto, ella habría podido culpar a ese Jefferson, pero se culpaba principalmente a sí misma por ser tan curiosa, por no haber escuchado a su madre cuando le dijo que no se alejara o incluso por haber insistido en ir a buscar esos malditos champiñones.

«Regina, si hubiera sabido…si hubiera comprendido, le habría explicado, pero…»

«Stop» Regina contenía apenas sus lágrimas, pero no iba a demostrar debilidad frente a él. Se levantó, ayudando a Alice a hacer lo mismo, la cogió de la mano y se marchó, pero antes de dejar la casa, se dio la vuelta hacia Jefferson

«Gracias por haber respondido a nuestras preguntas»

Este no supo qué responder sino fue hacer una señal respetuosa con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía mucha información que digerir.

Por su lado, Regina comprendió que ya no era la misma de antes: antes probablemente habría matado a Jefferson por lo que le había hecho a Alice, pero ahora, ante él, había sabido calmarse y contener su rabia transformándola en una presencia tranquilizadora y reconfortante para Alice, ya que esta lo necesitaba.

Una vez en el coche, el silencio reinó algunos minutos antes de que Regina tomara la palabra.

«Tengo una sorpresa para ti»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo ella secando sus lágrimas

«Sí. Espero que te guste»

Alice escondió como pudo su tristeza, al ver que Regina, por su parte, hacía grandes esfuerzos. Quizás, la presencia de cada una sería beneficiosa para la otra.

Al llegar a la casa, Regina llevó directamente a Alice a su habitación

«Cierra los ojos»

Alice no se hizo de rogar y cerró los ojos, para asegurarse Regina le puso las manos por delante y la hizo entrar en la habitación. Después de contar hasta tres, le descubrió los ojos y Alice no pudo sino dejar salir un grito de estupefacción de su boca.

«Oh, Dios mío…¡Es magnífica! ¿Es…todo para mí?»

«Por supuesto»

La habitación había sido vaciada de sus antiguos muebles y reemplazados por los que había hecho Marco: una cómoda, un tocador, un gran armario y una cama de baldaquino, todo de color blanco y amarillo pastel. Los tiradores de los cajones y de las puertas eran en forma de mariposa. El espejo del tocador era oval y decorado por todo su alrededor con mariposas.

Alice iba de mueble en mueble, los ojos brillándole de admiración.

«¿Te gusta? Por supuesto, aún falta la pintura, pero podremos hacerlo más tarde»

«Es magnífico. Nunca he tenido tales cosas…»

Regina no quería por nada hacerle pensar que las cosas con ella serían mejores, pero ella quería regalarle cosas que sí podía darle

«Falta añadir algo de decoración: juguetes, peluches, ropa. Ya podemos llenar la cómoda y tu armario con la ropa que hemos comprado»

«Estoy contenta. Gracias»

«Bien, entonces, este fin de semana, comenzamos a pintar»

«Yo nunca que pintado…»

«Yo tampoco. Pero nos las apañaremos»

«¿El señor Marco ha venido a traerlos?»

«Sí» Regina no añadió que él había logrado embarcar a algunas personas como Leroy y David. «Venga, vamos, me vas a contar tu día de escuela ante un buen chocolate caliente»

«¡Hey, ya he llegado!»

«¡David! ¡Justamente te necesito, ven a ayudarme!»

David se dirigió a la cocina para ver a Snow en equilibrio sobre una silla, y las manos llenas de latas de conserva.

«Pero…¿qué haces?»

«Quería intentar ordenar, pero he querido ir demasiado rápido»

«Ya veo…Espera»

Como todo un valiente caballero al rescate de su princesa, la ayudó en algunos segundos

«¡Ah, gracias mi príncipe!»

«De nada. Hoy he ayudado a no poca gente, incluida Regina»

«¿Regina?»

«Marco estaba buscando gente para entregar algunos muebles»

«Y tú te has ofrecido, como valiente caballero que eres…»

«Regina es lo que es, pero además, lo hice más por Alice, los muebles eran para ella»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, una habitación toda nueva, muy bonita»

«Estoy contenta por la pequeña, aunque vivir con Regina no es seguramente un regalo»

«Henry ha sobrevivido. De acuerdo, ha sido malvada, pero ha cambiado»

«¿Piensas de verdad lo que dices?»

«Lo espero en todo caso. Creo que la una será beneficiosa para la otra»

«Hablado de nueva habitación…¿No crees que estamos un poco estrechos aquí ahora que somos cuatro?»

«¿Quieres mudarte?»

«Algo más grande, ¿no?»

Se besaron, y en ese momento preciso Henry entró en la cocina

«Oh, perdón, no quería…»

«No pasa nada Henry, ¿qué quieres?»

«Oh, nada, he escuchado que hablabais de Regina y de Alice…»

«…»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada Henry, todo va bien. ¿Qué quieres de cenar hoy?»

El pequeño había escuchado todo la conversación y estaba contento ante la idea de que Regina quisiera entregarse por completo en su nueva relación pero sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón…

«Tu madre no debe tardar, ¡vamos a hacer una copiosa cena!»

«Henry, Alice estaba hoy en la escuela, ¿no?»

«Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?»

«Regina me lo ha dicho. ¿Has hablado con ella? Supongo que solo te conocía a ti»

«Oh, ella es bastante….solitaria…»

Snow frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que no iba a hablar mucho más sobre el tema.

«Bien, venga, ¡a los fogones!»

Sentadas en el sofá, Regina se aplicaba en llenar algunas lagunas culturales de Alice: habían decidido ver cada noche después de la comida un DVD de los grandes clásicos infantiles

«…¿Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate?»

«Hay diferentes versiones: la de Mel Stuart de 1971 y la más reciente de Burton de 2005. Solo tengo la de Stuart, pero si quieres, conseguiré la más reciente para comparar»

«Vale. Nada más que el título de la película es tentador»

«Generalmente Henry y yo comíamos cosas dulces…» dijo con nostalgia «Pero acabamos de cenar, así que…»

Puso el DVD en el aparato y durante los títulos de crédito, ella entabló el diálogo que hubiera deseado evitar Alice

«Entonces, ¿tu primer día de escuela?»

«Lo odio» dijo ella simplemente, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla

«¿De verdad? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Lo pasaste mal con Miss Blanchard? ¿Con los otros alumnos?»

«No, Miss Blanchard ha sido muy amable. Los otros solo me hablaban de ti como una malvada bruja. Decían que yo seguro que también hacía magia negra…»

«Voy a hablar con Miss Blan…»

«No. Prefiero que no. Solo quisiera no volver mañana»

«Ni hablar. Hay que afrontar nuestros miedos, no se les huye, es el único modo de avanzar en la vida»

«Pero saber que afrontarlos no cambiará nada no tiene sentido»

Regina estaba asombrada de ver hasta qué punto Alice era inteligente y de una lógica maquiavélica. A veces se quedaba sin palabras ante las agudas contestaciones de la pequeña.

«Pero, ¿cómo saberlo, si, con solo una vez, te rindes? Deberías dejarles una oportunidad para que te conozcan…Verán lo formidable que eres»

«¿Por qué les daría una oportunidad a personas que no te la han dado a ti?»

«No lo es mismo. He llevado a cabo acciones reprensibles que han tenido consecuencias en todos los habitantes. Me doy cuenta ahora, pero no siempre fue así. He estado cegada por el odio y la venganza»

«Pero hoy no»

«¿Cómo?»

«Con Jefferson. Podrías haberlo matado, pero no lo has hecho. Has mantenido la calma, y te lo agradezco…» dijo ella con una sonrisa que en seguida desapareció

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Pienso en mis padres…No me puedo imaginar la tristeza que debieron sentir durante mi ausencia. Me culpo tanto por haber sido tan curiosa. Si hubiera escuchado a mi madre, nunca me habría alejado, nunca habría seguido a ese maldito conejo, y nunca habría estado encerrada en el País de las Maravillas»

«No se puede dar marcha atrás, hay que vivir con nuestras acciones pasadas»

«Lo sé…Pero saber que mi madre murió sin saber la verdad. Tuvo que peguntarse hasta el final por qué había desaparecido…»

«Creo que ella sabía que estabas vivía en algún lugar. Alice, te voy a decir algo que solo he llegado a entender ahora»

«…»

_Era la víspera del gran suceso…Snow había sido despertada por Charming, la boda había sido suntuosa. A Regina le arrancaron sus derechos de reina y había sido desterrada por la pareja real como lo peor de lo peor._

_Rumiando en silencio su maquiavélico plan, mantuvo sin embargo algunas viejas costumbres, como los paseos a caballo._

_Y durante uno de esos paseos ecuestres, Regina se encontró con su antigua dama de compañía, aquella a la que había despedido poco tiempo después de la pérdida de su bebé._

_Cuando la reconoció entre la muchedumbre, ignoró el peligro de caminar entre el pueblo, y descendió de su caballo._

_«¿Cassandra?»_

_«¡Majestad! ¡Qué feliz estoy de verla!»_

_«Pareces más delgada y pálida, amiga…»_

_«Los tiempos son duros, las cosechas no son tan florecientes como antes. Mi marido trabaja duro, pero…»_

_«Toma, coge esto» Regina sacó de una pequeña bolsa algunas joyas encontradas recientemente en la mina por algunos enanos mineros._

_«Oh, mi reina, no quiero vuestra caridad»_

_«No es caridad, sino amistad»_

_«Mi reina…Supe lo del rey, su marido, todas mis condolencias»_

_«Sí…es muy triste» fingió ella_

_«Yo…yo también he perdido a un ser querido, mi hija»_

_«¿Vuestra hija? Pero, ¿qué ocurrió?»_

_«Desapareció hace dos años…»_

_«Cassandra…»_

_«Oh, no lo sienta mi reina, yo estoy firmemente convencida de que ella está aún viva en algún lado, lo presiento»_

_«Os envidio, querida…por aún conservar la esperanza»_

_«Es necesario. Yo no vivo sino con la esperanza de volver a verla un día, porque sé que está ahí, cerca de mí. No sé lo que la retiene, pero lo sé muy dentro de mí, ella está ahí»_

_«Lo espero por vos. Pero pronto las cosas cambiaran, mi dulce Cassandra, y no tendréis que preocuparos por la desaparición de seres queridos»_

_«¿Cómo?»_

_«Al veros, comprendo que el amor y los sentimientos ligados a él son más que nunca una debilidad»_

_«Oh, no, mi reina, os equivocáis. El amor es camino de esperanza, de valor. Yo levantaría montañas para encontrar a mi hija, si me salud no me faltara»_

_«Eres muy buena, mi Cassandra, siempre lo fuiste conmigo, incluso ahora, continuas llamándome por mi antiguo título real cuando otros no me llaman sino "bruja"»_

_«Porque yo veo qué mujer sois realmente y que la vida no os ha sido fácil…Lo sé mejor que nadie, desgraciadamente»_

_Regina pensó por un instante en la dolorosa situación por la que tuvo que pasar hace algunos años y de la que Cassandra fue el único testigo. _

_«Sí y bien…Las cosas sin así, y ahora ellas van a cambiar radicalmente. Te reservo un lugar feliz en ese nuevo futuro»_

_Cassandra no comprendió realmente esas palabras, pero le sonrió educadamente haciéndole una reverencia, que Regina le devolvió con todo respeto. Cuando Regina subió a su caballo_

_«Vuestra Majestad, me hubiera gustado tanto rendirle justicia criando a ese niño. He fracasado, no merezco ni vuestra amistad ni vuestra compasión»_

_Evidentemente Regina no escuchó del todo esas palabras_

_«¿Perdón, querida?»_

_«Decía…Buena suerte, majestad»_

_Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Cassandra desapareciera y de que la maldición fuera lanzada algunos días después. _

Hoy Regina comprendía mejor las palabras de Cassandra, y comprendía también el malestar y el fracaso que había podido sentir frente a ella con respecto a Alice.

Por no se sabe qué razón, Cassanndra se había llevado a Alice el día de su nacimiento y la había criado, pero ante su desaparición, ella había sentido que había fracasado. Ella había confiado en Cassandra y esta le había robado a su bebé, pero, ¿por qué razón? Esa parte oscura de la historia permanecería probablemente desconocida por lo menos de momento, pero poco importaba para Regina: hoy había encontrado a Alice y contaba con aprender a conocerla y volver a recobrar su papel de madre con ella.

«¿Crees que la he decepcionado?»

«Oh, no, créeme, cuando tu madre hablaba de ti, incluso después de tu desaparición, sus ojos brillaban de amor y de admiración. En esa época yo no veía eso como amor, sino como la más grande de las debilidades posibles. Me equivocaba…como muy a menudo lo hacía por entonces»

«¿También tú debes afrontar tus miedos, verdad? Aprender a amar de nuevo, a confiar en la gente…»

«No sé amar muy bien. Realmente nunca aprendí»

«Yo…yo quiero enseñarte»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo ella medio divertida, medio enternecida

«A cambio, me gustaría que tú me enseñaras a afrontar a los otros»

«Hecho» dijo ella estrechándole la mano antes de ponerse a ver la película.

Al caer la noche, Alice estaba alegre al dormir por primera vez en una cama propia. Por supuesto, la habitación todavía no estaba acabada, pero lo que ya veía le gustan mucho.

«Buenas noches Alice»

«Buenas noches. ¿Regina?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Te molesta…que no te llame mamá? Quiero decir, todavía es difícil para mí…»

«No, prefiero que te tomes tu tiempo y cuando creas que ha llegado el momento, entonces….seré feliz de escucharlo. No quiero forzarte, he comprendido que no se puede obligar a la gente a amar o a hacer algo que no desean hacer o decir sin hacerles sufrir. Y lo último que deseo es hacerte sufrir. Así que… de momento, Regina me parece perfecto» la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Alice también le sonrió y le tendió los brazos para darle un abrazo, ritual nocturno que habían implícitamente instaurado las dos.

Las cosas iban a cambiar, Regina lo presentía. Y si su redención debía pasar por los ojos y la sonrisa de Alice, entones cambiaría por ella, por ellas.


	15. Chapter 15

La propuesta

La semana pasó a una velocidad relativa para Regina y Alice: Alice la había encontrado extremadamente larga, las horas en la escuela realmente no ayudaban, mientras que Regina, atareada comprando todo lo que necesitaba para la habitación de la niña, no la había visto pasar.

Todas las tardes, después de la escuela, habían cogido la costumbre de ir de compras: adornos, ropa, juguetes, así llenaba poco a poco la habitación de la pequeña.

El viernes por la tarde, cuando regresaron a casa, Regina le dio una última sorpresa «Cierra los ojos» Alice lo hizo y cuando Regina le dijo que los abriera, sus ojos se posaron en una lata que Regina tenía en su mano derecha y en dos brochas en la izquierda.

«¿Qué…»

«La pintura. Para pintar las paredes de tu habitación, como te prometí, desde mañana»

«¡Gracias! Pero nunca he hecho…»

«Te enseñaré»

Los lazos se estaban consolidando al cabo de los días, para alegría de Regina que se aventuraba en su papel de madre de otra manera, en realidad nunca había tenido ese papel con Henry, demasiado ocupada en llevar el pueblo con mano de hierro, mientras que su hijo se iba alejando de ella día tras día.

Pero Alice tenía ese deseo de saber siempre más: nuestro mundo moderno la fascinaba así como la intrigaba. Regina estaba feliz de interpretar cada cierto tiempo ese papel de profesora.

Esa tarde no se rompió la regla: era el taller de pastelería para Regina y Alice. Alice realizaba, bajo la mirada protectora y de admiración de Regina, sus primeros cupcakes de chocolate y naranja.

«¡Son magníficos!» Y cuando Regina se disponía a comerse uno, Alice le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera

«¡No, no, para mañana!»

«¿Ah sí? Dijo divertida

«Sí»

«Ya veremos…»

«No, ya está dicho»

Y cuando Regina avanzó con aire falsamente amenazador hacia Alice, esta, por descuido, posó su mano en una cuchara sopera llena de harina, que salpicó directamente en la camisa negra de Regina. Esta hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero ante la risa no contenida de Alice, atrapó con la mano un puñado de harina que le lanzó a la cara.

En pocos segundos, una batalla de harina se entabló en la cocina. Alice protegió como pudo sus cupcakes, mientras que a Regina, por primera vez, le dio igual el estado de su cocina.

Cuando al final la harina estuvo enteramente en los cabellos y la ropa de Alice y Regina, así como por el suelo de la cocina, el combate terminó en empate.

Nunca Regina se había reído a carcajadas de esa manera. Qué agradable era dejarse llevar de esa manera, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, sino solo disfrutar el momento presente y el placer que le procuraba.

El timbre de la entrada detuvo finalmente la batalla

«Voy a abrir» dijo Alice, mientras que Regina se dispuso a limpiar la cocina.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, perdió la sonrisa. Ante ella, Henry completamente sonriente…sonrisa que perdió al ver la fría acogida de la pequeña «¿Sí?»

«Yo…yo venía a coger un libro de historia para la escuela. Ehu…¿qué tienes en la cara?»

«…»

«¿Puedo pasar?»

Alice sabía que ella se había esforzado mucho para que Regina ya no llorase por las noches. Ya hacía tres noches que no escuchaba sus sollozos a través del tabique que separaba sus habitaciones. Con amabilidad, tiernos momentos compartiendo películas, historias, Regina había recobrado la sonrisa sin casi evocar a Henry.

Y ahora, este se presentaba como si nada, y no para ver a su madre, sino simplemente para recoger cosas. No tenía intención de que le estropeara todo el trabajo que había hecho durante la semana.

«No, lo siento, estamos ocupadas»

«Ah, euh, solo quiero…»

«Lo siento, pásate más tarde»

Cerró la puerta sin dar tiempo a que replicara.

«¿Quién era?» escuchó desde la cocina

«Nadie» respondió ella entrando en la cocina para ayudarla a limpiar.

Henry esperó algunos segundos, después dio media vuelta, completamente desorientado. Al llegar a la verja, se giró y vio a través de la venta de la cocina, Regina y Alice se reían juntas. No se acordaba de haber visto a Regina reír de esa manera, en todo caso, no en su presencia. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

Emma había tenido un duro día. Lo único que deseaba era volver a casa, ver a su hijo, tomar un baño caliente, echarse en sofá comiendo cosas culinariamente poco recomendables y dormirse pensado que iba a pasar ese fin de semana en compañía de su hijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Henry en el sofá, viendo unos dibujos animados

«Hey, chico, ¿cómo estás?»

«Hm, hm…» refunfuñó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Emma dejó su chaqueta y su bolso sobre una de las sillas antes de pasar la mano por el pelo a su hijo.

«¿Algo nuevo? ¿La escuela?»

«Bien…» dijo sin gran esfuerzo ni gran entusiasmo

«Bueno, voy a tomar un baño. ¿Snow y David?»

«Han subido…»

Ni un solo instante, Henry había separado los ojos de la tele, pero Emma, demasiado cansada, no se dio cuenta de la decepción que parecía leerse en su rostro. Emma subió con paso lento y se desvistió en su habitación, y se enrolló en una toalla antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se dio de frente con un espectáculo que desconcertaría a un hijo frente a sus padres: Snow y David, desnudos, abrazados en la bañera, llena de espuma.

«¡OH, DIOS MÍO!» Se quedó petrificada durante algunos segundos, no supo qué hacer ni a dónde mirar, mientras que David intentaba torpemente coger una toalla. Saliendo de la bañera, él se encontró desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mientras que Snow se escondía con la espuma.

«¡Emma!»

«Yo…yo voy…oh, mierda…» retrocedió y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» Henry, al escuchar los gritos, había subido.

«Nada, nada…yo…vuelve abajo, yo ya voy»

«¿No tomas tu baño?»

«No, ahora no…Es más, no pienso poner más el pie en esa bañera»

«¿Hm?»

«Déjalo estar, vete…» dijo ella volviendo a su habitación

Por la noche, durante la comida, la tensión era palpable. Emma intentaba, como podía, evitar la mirada de su padres, mientras que estos no mostraban ningún gesto tierno el uno hacia el otro, demasiado avergonzados.

Cuando Henry subió a acostarse y Emma bajó después de haberlo arropado, Snow y David estaban sentados en el sofá, dispuestos a tener la famosa charla padres e hijos, que ellos no pensaban que iban a tener con una hija de 28 años. Emma se sentó sobre la mesa baja, frente a ellos y, después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Emma habló.

«Bien, creo…es necesario que las cosas cambien»

«Prometido, mañana mismo coloco un cerrojo»

«Ves, ¡te dije que lo hicieras!»

«Pero, no he tenido tiempo, trabajo, sabes»

«Ah, ¿y yo no?»

«No es eso lo que he querido decir»

«Me gustaría saber lo que has querido decir»

«Hey, hey, ¡STOP!» La pareja dejó la disputa ante una Emma visiblemente cansada y enfadada «Nos vamos»

«¿Qu…qué?»

«Pero Emma…»

«Lo llevo pensando desde hace un tiempo. Nos marchamos, esto es muy pequeño para cuatro personas»

«Pero Emma…Nosotros estábamos pensado mudarnos»

«No, escuchad…no os lo toméis a mal, pero…tengo 28 años, casi 29. Tengo un hijo de 10 y…creo que necesitamos estar solos los dos»

«¿Y entonces nosotros? ¡También a nosotros nos gustaría estar con nuestra hija!»

«Poco a poco Snow…»

«¿Qué? ¿Tanto te disgusta?»

«Por supuesto que no. Y aunque comienzo a hacerme a la idea de que sois mis padres, ver a estos besándose en una bañera, no es lo que yo llamaría…estrechar lazos»

«…»

«Escuchad, os aprecio mucho, pero también necesito mi espacio. He sido siempre una solitaria. Tener compañeros de piso ya es un reto, si encima son mis padres…»

«Entiendo»

«¡David!»

«¿Qué? Ponte en su lugar»

«Yo…pero no quiero que nos separemos»

«Pero yo me quedo en Storybrooke. Solo voy a buscar algo para Henry y para mí, eso es todo. Nos veremos tan a menudo como lo deseemos. Confesémoslo, todos necesitamos reconstruir algo: Henry y yo necesitamos crear lazos, y ustedes dos, está claro que necesitáis recobraros de vuestra larga separación…» dijo ella con una mueca, mientras que David y Snow, avergonzados, metieron la cabeza entre los hombros.

«En serio, díganme que ha sido la primera vez en la bañera»

«¡Por supuesto!»

«¡Evidentemente!»

«Vale…Bueno, mañana hablaré con Henry»

«¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?»

«¿Para qué esperar? Correría el riesgo de pillaros en la 23ª posición del Kama Sutra»

«¡Emma!»

Emma estalló en risas. Aunque el cansancio y la frustración estaban ahí, los tres se rieron y la noche se cerró de esa manera.

«Entonces, ¿por dónde comenzamos?»

Para la ocasión, se habían puesto un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. Brocha en mano y la pintura preparada para ser extendida por las paredes.

«Vamos a comenzar por poner el blanco debajo y en las molduras, y después pondremos el amarillo, ¿ok?»

«Sí, no me parece mal»

Tomaron sus brochas, las mojaron en la pintura y comenzaron a colorear las paredes. Las dos estaban encantadas.

Y todo el sábado se pasó entre pinturas. Una vez todo acabado, la pintura secándose, el suelo despejado y los muebles preparados para ser instalados, así como los múltiples objetos y juguetes de decoración, ellas se tomaron una descanso, sentadas en el suelo, bridando con una sidra al aroma de frambuesa casera.

Alice estaba feliz: esa habitación era la más bella que jamás había visto. Mucho más grande que la que tenía en la cabaña de techo de paja, pero la comparación se detenía ahí, sabía muy bien que Regina no quería en ningún modo impresionarla, sino sencillamente ofrecerle lo mejor.

«Entonces, ¿qué tal la escuela esta semana?»

«¿Quieres romper de verdad es momento genial hablando de eso?»

«¿Tan terrible es?»

«A decir verdad…no. Las clases son interesantes, en cuanto a los demás, los ignoro»

«¿Tanto te molestan?»

«He vivido cosas peores. Me da igual…»

«No quiero que sufras…»

«Me da igual lo que puedan decir de mí. Solo que no quiero que se metan contigo cuando tú no estás allí para defenderte»

«¿Quieres…decir que me defiendes?

«¡Evidentemente! ¡Eres mi madre!»

Las dos se dieron cuenta de esa frase, permaneciendo sus miradas fijas la una en la otra, como si acabara de decir una tontería. Pero al final Regina sonrió y Alice le correspondió

«Tienes pintura en la nariz»

«No es verdad»

«Sí, justo…aquí» Regina había señalado la punta de la nariz de la pequeña con su brocha, pintando de repente, un circulo de pintura amarilla en ella.

«¡Hey!»

«¿Te gusta?»

Para replicar, Alice se hizo de nuevo con su brocha y embadurna la mitad del rostro de la bella morena que chilló ante tal infamia antes de añadir

«¡No, no! ¡Los muebles!»

«¡Esto no quedará así como así vuestra majestad!»

«¡Querida princesa, este combate que entabláis causará vuestra pérdida!»

«¡Oh, mi reina, causará mi pérdida si lo pierdo!»

«¡Sea!»

Blandieron sus brochas como si fueran espadas y comenzaron una batalla fingida provocando que gotas amarillas salpicaran contra ellas, prestando atención a no destruir el trabajo hecho.

Su batalla se acabó cuando tocaron a la puerta. Regina echó una ojeada a su reloj.

«Venga, a la ducha, vamos a dejar que esto se seque»

«¿Y si no se seca para esta noche?»

«Dormirás en el cuarto de Henry»

Y antes de dejar la habitación, Alice la abrazó tiernamente murmurando un "gracias" contra su pecho. Regina no pudo sino responder a esa tierna atención acariciándole los cabellos y dándole un ligero beso en lo alto de la cabeza. El timbre sonó de nuevo.

«Venga, vete»

Alice obedeció y Regina bajó para ir a abrir la puerta. Y ante ella descubrió con asombro

«¿Miss Swan?»

«Hey…Euh…Tiene…» Emma señaló su propio rostro con el dedo haciendo un círculo y Regina comprendió que había bajado a abrir sin haberse limpiado la cara. Al intentar limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, la pintura se extendió.

«¿La molesto quizás?»

«Sí»

«Oh…»

«¿Qué quiere Miss Swan?»

«Yo…euh…¿podría hablar con usted?»

«¿Henry está bien?»

«¿Qué? Oh, sí, está bien, yo…¿puedo entrar?»

«No»

«Ah…»

«Bien, Miss Swan, estoy ocupada. ¿Qué quiere?»

«Verá…Como sabe Henry y yo vivimos en casa de Snow y David»

«Sí, lo sé…» gruñó entre dientes, no muy feliz al recordarlo.

«Sí, pues…el espacio se ha hecho muy pequeño para cuatro, así que…he decidido mudarme con Henry»

«¿Qué? ¿Se van de Storybrooke?»

«No, no. Nos quedamos aquí. Solo estoy buscando un sitio para nosotros dos»

«¿Snow está de acuerdo?» preguntó ella divertida

«Soy mayor, ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera!»

«Vale.. ¿y entonces?»

«Entonces…como de momento no he visto ninguna casa, había decidido dormir algunas noches en Granny»

«¿En el hostal?»

«Sí, y…»

«¿Quiere que mi hijo duerma en un hostal? ¿Habla en serio?»

«Sería algo temporal»

«Ni hablar de que Henry duerma ahí»

«Bien…es lo que yo también me dije…así que pensé en una alternativa»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?»

«Su casa»

Ellas se miraron durante algunos segundos en silencio antes de que Regina reaccionase

«¿Mi casa?»

«Sí, he pensado…En fin, tiene una gran casa, Henry estaría en su habitación…No sería sino una solución temporal, por supuesto, esperando…»

«Está bromeando, ¿espero?»

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«¿Me quita a mi hijo y ahora me pide caridad? ¿Solo sirvo para ofrecer un techo y no para criar a mi hijo?»

«No es lo que he querido decir…»

«No, pero es lo que sugería hace poco quitándome a Henry» dijo con amargura

«No era mi intención, de verdad»

«Da igual, la respuesta es no»

«¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No desea ver a Henry?»

«¿Y él? ¿Desea él verme a mí?»

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta ante el muro que levantaba Regina, pensaba que la morena estaría contenta de acoger de nuevo a su hijo…Se equivocaba por completo.

«Regina…»

«Miss Swan, llega un buen día, lo trastorna todo, rompe la maldición, me quita todo lo que quiero, y después viene cuando le parece a pedirme ayuda. ¿Cómo cree que me lo puedo tomar?»

«Quiere vengarse, ¿es eso? ¡Qué! ¿Es necesario que le suplique?»

«No tengo nada que hacer con sus súplicas. Debería buscarse otro figurante»

«Pero, piense, ganamos las dos: tendré un techo, y también Henry, y usted, lo tendrá de nuevo a su lado»

«¿Como una familia?» dijo irónicamente «No me haga reír, Miss Swan. ¿Nosotras dos compartiendo casa? Esta casa ardería incluso antes de que pasara la primera noche»

«¡No sea pesimista, yo le doy al menos tres días!»

Pensaba que ese toque de humor relajaría la atmosfera, pero eso era conocer mal a Regina que se mantenía en sus trece.

«Está bien, solo me queda ir a dormir a Granny. Henry se decepcionará al saber que lo ha rechazado»

«¿Qué? ¿Le dijo que iba a venir a preguntarme?»

«Por supuesto» dejó caer Emma disimulando una pequeña sonrisa mezquina, traicionando, evidentemente, sus palabras.

Ella no le había dicho nada a Henry de sus intenciones, es más, no sabía qué reacción tendría él. Pero gracias a su mentira, Emma sintió una brecha en la coraza de la joven, cosa que utiliza a su favor. No porque ella estuviera especialmente contenta de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Regina, pero había que reconocer que desde hace una semana, Henry estaba irascible, taciturno y más solitario que nunca.

Ella había relacionado ese comportamiento con lo que estaba pasando bajo el techo de Regina en ese momento: el acercamiento de Regina con la pequeña Alice la estaba alejando de su hijo y este, había que reconocerlo, estaba celoso.

El único modo de canalizar eso: llevar a Henry hacia Regina. Pero Emma nunca hubiera creído que esta se rindiera ante su hijo para poner toda su atención en Alice.

«Escuche…Al menos piense en ello. Todos saldríamos ganando»

«…»

«Yo…ya sabe cómo localizarme. Si no tengo noticias de aquí a las 18:00, iré a coger dos habitaciones en Granny»

Emma sonrió educadamente antes de marcharse, dejando a Regina en el umbral de la puerta algunos segundos. Emma Swan tenía la enojosa costumbre de ponerla entre la espada y la pared con una desagradable facilidad. Y una vez más, se metía en su vida cuando todo parecía ir bien, y había decidido desalojarla de la rutina en la que se había instalado con Alice.

«¿Regina? ¿Quién era?» la pequeña había salido de la ducha, los cabellos aún húmedos «¿Algún problema?»

«Emma Swan me ha propuesto una cosa, pero antes de tomar mi decisión, querría consultarte. Después de todo, ahora vives aquí conmigo, esta casa es tanto tuya como mía»

«…»

«Va a dejar de vivir con Snow y David y desearía alojarse aquí con Henry, temporalmente, hasta encontrar una casa para ella y para Henry»

El rostro de Alice permaneció fríamente impasible, como si no hubiera entendido ni una palabra de lo que Regina acababa de decir. Después, suspiró y dijo «¿Vendría a vivir aquí por mucho tiempo?»

«No lo creo…solo sería unos días, quizás una o dos semanas»

«Te gustaría que él volviera, ¿no es verdad?»

Es en esos momentos en que Regina no podía renegar de su maternidad: Alice la miraba con los mismos ojos que Regina lo hacía para para parecer convincente.

«No lo sé. Casi me había hecho a la idea de que nunca más volvería. Yo…es mi hijo…pero, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que cada día que pasa se convierte en un desconocido. Quizás estaría bien volver a crear lazos con esta cercanía…»

«Eso incluiría que Miss Swan también vendría…Y por lo que he podido ver, no parecéis realmente amigas…»

«Es verdad que últimamente no hemos mantenido unas relaciones cordiales…pero somos adultas y, cono dicen, responsables»

«Te lo agradezco»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque sé que ya habías tomado tu decisión, pero te has molestado en preguntarme de todas maneras mi opinión»

«Alice, créeme, estoy feliz contigo, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Aún tenemos mucho que hacer en tu habitación, y es mi prioridad»

«Lo sé…También sé que Henry puede ser torpe, incluso cruel. Se me ha dado una oportunidad para conocerte, y me digo que, quizás, si él también tuviera la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, vería hasta qué punto eres una mujer extraordinaria»

Regina casi estaba llorando. Alice la estrechó en sus brazos y, aunque aceptaba su llegada, temía que Regina se le escapase…

«Voy a llamarlos entonces»

«¿Si mi habitación no está seca para esta noche?»

«Dormirás conmigo» dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Después cogió su móvil, tecleó el número de Emma, y después de algunos tonos, ella anunció directamente «De acuerdo»


	16. Chapter 16

La convivencia

«Henry…Lo siento…»

«Me has mentido»

«No, yo he…omitido la verdad. Sabía que no te entusiasmaba mucho volver a casa de Regina, pero conmigo a tu lado…»

«Es mentira»

«¿Eh?»

«Deseo ver a Regina»

«¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara desde que hemos subido al coche?»

«Porque sé que Alice no estará contenta»

«¿No te llevas bien con ella?»

«Digamos…que no somos amigos»

«Quizás está convivencia sea beneficiosa para los dos: tu renovarás lazos con Regina y Alice, y yo…intentaré conocer mejor a Regina»

«Buena suerte» dijo él amargamente

Cuando el coche se paró delante de la casa, Alice miró por la ventana de la cocina a la joven rubia y a Henry coger sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta

«Regina, ya están aquí»

Nunca la joven había estado tan nerviosa y estresada. Las palabras de Alice la habían conmocionado: renovar lazos con su hijo era tentador, si al menos se lo creyera…

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, ella fue a abrir, mientras que Alice se quedó en la cocina.

«Miss SWan, Henry, bienvenidos» por supuesto el tono no era nada jovial o convincente, pero daba igual, nadie se ofendió realmente y si Emma respondió con una educada sonrisa, Henry avanzó tímidamente como si descubriera el sitio por primera vez «Supongo que deseáis dejar vuestras cosas en vuestras respectivas habitaciones. Seguidme»

Ella subió los escalones, seguida de Emma y de Henry.

«Henry, supongo que te acuerdas de dónde están tu habitación, ¿no?»

Él asintió antes de entrar, mientras que Regina condujo a Emma al final del pasillo

«Es una pequeña habitación de invitados, pero supongo que cumplirá su función»

«Oh, no soy realmente exigente»

Entraron y Emma se sorprendió ante el calificativo de "pequeña" que había utilizado Regina: ¡esta habitación era más grande que el salón y la cocina de Snow juntos!

«Disculpe el desorden, hemos metido aquí los viejos muebles de la habitación de Alice»

«Veo que se llevan bien las dos»

«¿Es tan sorprendente? ¿Se supone que debo odiar a todo el mundo y alejarme de todo?»

«No he dicho eso. Solo quería decir que es genial que usted y ella hayan creado lazos»

«Voy a dejarla para que se instale. Estaré abajo»

«Gracias»

Emma encontraba esta situación más que improbable. Si le hubieran dicho hace tres meses que acabaría viviendo con Regina en su inmensa casa, se habría echado a reír hasta rodar por el suelo. Ciertamente tenía otras soluciones para su problema de alojamiento, pero esta parecía la mejor, al menos para Henry.

Cuando Regina pasó por delante de la habitación de Henry, este la detuvo

«¡Mamá!»

«¿Sí?»

«La habitación que está al lado de la tuya…»

«Es la de Alice»

«…»

«La comida estará lista en media hora» dijo ella antes de volver a la cocina y reunirse con Alice que pelaba concienzudamente las zanahorias «Al menos podrías decirles hola»

«Lo haré. Simplemente no quería oler a zanahoria»

Regina se acercó a ella y llamó su atención deslizando su dedo bajo la barbilla

«Escucha, su presencia no cambia nuestros planes. Mañana acabaremos tu habitación, y mañana por la noche te arroparé en tu cama, prometido»

«…»

«Venga, me vas a ayudar con la comida, ¿de acuerdo?»

La pequeña no estaba celosa de Henry, sabía que él había estado durante diez años y que Regina lo había arropado, acostado, alimentado…Ella también había tenido la suerte de tener una madre atenta durante esos años.

En cuanto a Emma, aunque al principio le había parecido dulce y divertida, desconfiaba de esa mujer que podía sacar fácilmente a Regina de sus casillas.

Y la comida fue la más extraña que todos habían tenido en su vida: Regina y Emma, una en frente de la otra, en los extremos de la mesa, y Henry y Alice, uno en frente del otro, evitando mirarse, la cabeza metida en sus respectivos platos.

Un silencio que se podía cortar planeaba sobre ellos y las pocas palabras intercambiadas no fueron sino para pasarse los platos o pedir la sal o la garrafa de agua. Emma estaba muy incómoda y rogaba para que solo fuera el primer día. Después de todo, era la primera vez que compartía la mesa con Regina en su casa. Tenía la desagradable impresión de ser una intrusa.

Y sin embargo, cuando miraba a Henry, veía que él también sentía lo mismo, cuando podría creerse que conocería mejor el lugar por haber vivido en él diez años.

Pero, ¿cómo entablar la conversación? ¿Una broma? Seguramente Regina no se reiría. ¿Una pregunta sobre su nueva vida con Alice? Lo tomaría por curiosidad mal sana. ¿Un cumplido por la comida? Lo agradecería y el diálogo volvería a cerrarse. Así que decidió no decir nada y continuar comiendo en silencio.

Henry lanzaba cada cierto tiempo rápidas miradas a Alice: esta picoteaba apena su comida. Era probable que ya no tuviera la costumbre de comer así, sobre todo cuando su madre era una cocinera excelente.

Y fue finalmente Regina que rompió el silencio

«Alice, ¿puedes traer el postre?»

«Yo no tengo más hambre…»

«Pero nuestros invitados quizás sí» dijo ella levantando una ceja hacia Emma «Oh euh, ¿Henry?»

«No gracias. ¿Puede levantarme de la mesa?»

Emma se dio cuenta de que tuvo la delicadeza de preguntárselo a Regina y no a ella. Regina asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

«¿Puedo yo también?»

«Sí. Cepillado de dientes»

«¿DVD?»

«Esta noche no…»

«Pero es sábado…»

Regina miró a Emma y a Henry, que parecían estar de más en esa conversación madre-hija, y finalmente, ella se dirigió a ellos

«¿Deseáis uniros a nosotras? Tenemos la costumbre de ver un DVD los martes y los sábados por la noche»

«Oh…¿Por qué no? Henry, ¿te parece?»

«Sí, me parece bien»

Henry y Alice desaparecieron en la planta de arriba, y Regina y Emma quitaron la mesa en silencio. Pero una vez en la cocina, Emma no pudo evitar romper esa pesada atmosfera.

«Gracias otra vez por esta comida, estaba deliciosa»

«De nada»

«Si supiera cocinar de esta manera, ahorraría mucho en los pedidos de pizza» dijo sonriendo

«¿Da de comer pizza a mi hijo?»

«Sí…en fin, no todos los días…A veces comemos comida china»

«…»

«Bromeo…en todo caso, gracias»

«De todas maneras, no iba a hacer mi comida y la de Alice y dejar que se las apañara sola»

«Habría podido…»

«Es estúpido. Soy más educada que eso y…nunca le dejaría las riendas de mi cocina»

Emma sonrió entonces ante ese deje de humor, pero comprendió que estaba hablando en serio. Cuando la vajilla fue colocada y la mesa definitivamente desalojada, regresaron al salón y Regina rebuscó entre los DVDs y sacó uno

«¿Oliver Twist?»

«Me gustan los clásicos, ¿le molesta?»

«En absoluto»

Después, pequeños pasos resonaron en las escaleras: Henry acababa de bajar corriendo como tenía la costumbre de hacer antes, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina nostálgicamente. Alice bajó con más moderación y calma. Cada niño se sentó en el sofá, cada uno a un extremo, no dejando a las mujeres otra opción que sentarse una al lado de la otra.

La película comenzó y ninguna de las dos se atrevió a moverse. A veces Henry pedía algún gesto afectuoso y Alice se acercaba a Regina, pero ninguna de las dos, ni Emma ni Regina, se movió de su posición, por miedo a tocarse.

Cuando la película finalmente acabó, a las dos se les había hecho larguísima. Henry ya dormitaba, mientras que Alice no se había perdido nada de la historia.

«Hora de ir a la cama»

«De acuerdo»

Alice se levantó, seguida de cerca por Regina

«Hey…Henry, vamos»

Tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para sacarlo de su aturdimiento antes de conducirlo a su habitación donde lo arropó

«Hey…¿Ha estado bien hoy?»

«Sí…¿Y para ti?»

«Chico, esta velada ha sido la más extraña que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso que desde que llegué aquí he vivido cosas extrañas»

«¿Qué hacemos mañana?»

«No lo sé…Probablemente iré a buscar algunas cosas que nos hacen falta»

«Puedo ir contigo»

«Escucha, si…si he querido que viniéramos aquí, es también para que renueves lazos con Regina. No digas lo contrario, desde la llegada de Alice, estás…malhumorado»

«…»

«Estás respondón, tus notas han bajado, te encierras en tu habitación, apenas comes. Tienes una crisis de adolescente antes de tiempo, y digas lo que digas, tiene que ver con la relación entre Regina y Alice. Estás celoso, ¿no es verdad?»

«…»

«Hey, puedes decírmelo, no voy a sentirme herida. Sé que he perdido el título de madre del año, pero lo haré mejor el año que viene. Sé que Regina te crio durante diez años en mi lugar, no puedo negarlo, y tú tampoco»

«Lo sé…»

«No creía que un día diría esto, pero…creo que vivir aquí nos hará bien»

«Buenas noches Alice»

«Ven, siéntate»

La joven obedeció y se sentó en el borde la cama que compartiría con su hija esa noche, apoyando su mano en la suya.

«Me lo has prometido, mañana terminaremos mi habitación»

«Prometido»

«¿Vienes a dormir?»

«Ya vengo»

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse y, al salir se cruzó con Emma que salía de la habitación de Henry. Le hubiera gustado y querido ir a verlo y darle las buenas noches, pero se contuvo, imaginándose que él no deseaba verla de momento.

Porque ella lo había sentido durante la comida, él no estaba feliz…no parecía feliz de estar ahí con ella…Emma probablemente había mentido, no sabía por qué razón, pero los hechos estaban así. Mañana tendría una conversación con Emma.

Mientras tanto, volvió junto a Alice a la habitación. La pequeña ya estaba dormida, y antes de cerrar ella los ojos, le depositó un furtivo, pero tierno beso sobre la frente.

Los días que vendrían iba a ser agotadores para todos, quizás no había sido la mejor de las soluciones…


	17. Chapter 17

La atención

El día siguiente fue tan extraño como el anterior: ver a Regina y a Emma, recién levantadas, en la misma estancia, bebiendo el mismo café y compartiendo las tortitas hechas por Regina era de lo más extraño. Henry dormía aún, y Alice estaba decidida a acabar su habitación ese día.

«Voy a salir un momento, voy a buscar algunas cosas a casa de Snow»

«¿Y en qué me incumbe eso?»

«Bueno, para no encontrarme en la calle si decide salir mientras no estoy»

«¿No me estará sugiriendo de manera velada que le deje una llave?»

«En absoluto. ¿Debe todo el tiempo hacer eso?»

«¿Hacer qué?»

«Sentirse agredida por cada palabra o frase que yo diga. No vivo pensando en destrozarle la vida, ¿sabe?»

«Bien, querida, usted ha nacido para eso después de todo»

«Muy divertido. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran bien para todo el mundo»

«Y hablando de eso, Henry…»

«Buenos días» Alice acababa de aparecer en la cocina, interrumpiendo cualquier diálogo. Regina no acabó su frase, prestando toda su atención a la pequeña.

«¿Tortitas?»

«¡Síii!»

«¡Pareces muy contenta!» dijo curiosa Emma

«¡Sí, hoy Regina y yo acabaremos mi habitación!» dijo ella con entusiasmo.

«¿Henry va a ayudaros?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Bueno…tengo que salir un momento, pensaba que vosotras…»

«Es algo que me gustaría hacer sola con Regina…»

Emma se sorprendió de ver la tenacidad de la pequeña que se parecía cada vez más a Regina tanto en sus palabras como en su comportamiento.

«Bien, entonces puedo llevarlo conmigo entonces…»

También se sorprendió de que Regina no pusiera ninguna objeción al hecho de que Alice rechazara a Henry. Es más, pareció casi aliviada de que se llevara con ella a Henry.

Sí, las cosas iban a cambiar, pero Emma comenzaba a pensar que no en el sentido que ella pensaba.

«¿Por dónde comenzamos?»

«Movemos los muebles, los ponemos donde tú quieras, después las cortinas y las telas del baldaquino, llenamos los armarios y las cómodas, y en último lugar, la decoración: peluches, juguetes, cuadros. ¿Te parece?»

«¡Me parece muy bien!»

Emma y Henry acababan de salir de la casa, dejando a Regina y Alice en su operación "habitación de Alice". Después de haber colocado los muebles como querían, Regina puso las cortinas, y la inmensa colgadura encima del lecho, mientras Alice hacía la cama.

Finalmente, cansadas, se tomaron un descanso en el salón. La hora de las confidencias había llegado.

«Regina…¿Estás feliz de que Henry y Emma estén aquí?»

«No puedo decir que esté loca de alegría ante la idea de que Miss Swan esté aquí, pero Henry…Aún me conmueve verlo cerca de mí, y aún más cuando está en su habitación, en la que ha vivido diez años…» la nostalgia se hizo presa de ella.

«¿Te gustaría que se quedara definitivamente?»

«Eso no pasará. Él quiere estar con Emma…»

«Lo siento…» dijo Alice entre dientes

«¿Por qué?»

«Por no ser la hija que deseas»

Regina se heló, como si acabara de recibir la bofetada del siglo.

«¿Qué dices?»

«Cora me había convencido de que eras malvada…Que eras el origen de mi desgracia…Aún no comprendo por qué no me permitieron estar contigo. Me gustaría…No sé cómo hacer, soy torpe…»

«¿Sabes? Yo no estoy mejor dotada que tú para estas cosas. Fracasé con Henry, solo tengo miedo de cometer los mismos errores contigo. Hay cosas que no yo no sé»

«Podemos aprender juntas, pero creo que nos ponemos el listón muy alto. Esta mañana ha sido genial: hacer mi habitación, nunca he hecho algo parecido…No busco ser deslumbrada, solo quiero compartir cosas…»

Regina le sonrió y, como si acabara de tener una brillante idea, exclamó

«¿Montas a caballo?»

«Nunca he montado»

«¿Te gustaría?»

«No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho…Pero ¿por qué no? ¿Me enseñarías?»

«Yo hago pocas cosas bien, pero me enorgullezco de ser buena cocinera y buena jinete»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y mirada cómplice…Ese domingo sería más ideal de lo que hubieran pensado.

«¿Qué has hecho?»

Snow no se lo podía creer. Se quedó de piedra cuando Emma le había confesado que había encontrado en la casa de Regina un techo bajo el que dormir.

«Escucha…»

«No, no, no Emma. Si lo necesitas, estamos aquí, somos tu familia»

«Lo sé…pero…»

«Escucha, vamos a buscar una casa más grande, más espaciosa»

«No quisiera herirte, pero…ya he pasado la edad de vivir con mis padres y mi hijo bajo el mismo techo. Ok, hemos perdido 28 años y…esos años no podremos recuperarlos nunca. Ahora, soy una mujer, no una niña. Quiero tener mi casa, mi espacio…»

«¿En casa de Regina?»

«No, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Pero no puedes negar que existe un problema con Henry!»

«…»

«Me lo has dicho tú misma: está distraído en clase, no escucha, se está volviendo insolente. Se pelea, come poco…Escucha, las dos tenemos un punto en común: somos madres…pero no mamás»

Snow se dejó caer en la silla, completamente descolocada por lo que acababa de escuchar

«¿Qué estás diciendo?»

«Digo que hemos traído al mundo a un bebé, es cierto, pero no lo hemos criado»

«¿Debo recordarte por culpa de quién?» murmuró entre dientes

«Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Regina es la única que ha criado un bebé y lo ha convertido en un muchacho. Debo admitirlo: soy nula como madre. No me enteró de nada de lo que le sucede. Cuando transcurrió la operación Cobra, yo pensaba que estaba en la misma longitud de onda que él, pero ahora que las cosas están "normales" me doy cuenta de que estoy perdida…Regina sabe mejor que nosotras cómo…»

«¡NO! ¡Me niego! Ella nos ha hecho mucho daño. Nos ha mantenido separados por mucho tiempo, para aceptar que continúe haciéndolo»

«Comprendo tu rencor, pero…yo me preocupo por Henry. Él la quiere, y aunque él mismo no quiere reconocerlo, la quiere porque es su madre y porque lo acunó cuando era bebé y le cambio los pañales, y lo cuido…La echa de menos…Él dice que ella ha cambiado, y yo tiendo a creerlo, aún más ahora que Alice está con ella…»

«…»

«Pero también eso duele»

«¿Cómo?»

«Creo que Henry está celoso…»

«Es ridículo. Henry nunca quiso a Regina en diez años tanto como a ti en tres meses. Fue a buscarte a Boston para no dejarte más…Tú misma me has confesado que lo querías»

«Una cosa no impide la otra. Es verdad, lo quiero, pero no sé cómo actuar con él. Nunca pensé que un día sería madre…Y helo ahí, apareciendo en mi casa, con su sonrisa y sus esperanzas en mi como nunca nadie las había tenido. No quería decepcionarlo, como "Salvadora", debía estar a su altura»

«Y se dio cuenta de que lo estabas. Nos salvaste, nos encontraste»

«Sí…Pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo más habilidades como Salvadora que como madre…»

«Necesitas tiempo…»

«Pero mientras tanto Henry sufre, lo veo bien y estoy impotente ante eso. Así que si acercarnos a Regina es una solución, entonces me arriesgaré a que me saqué los ojos o me queme el pelo a la vuelta de un pasillo»

«…Emma…»

«Escucha, no es tan terrible, y pienso que todos ganamos: Regina, Henry y yo, cada uno por una razón diferente, pero es lo importante, ¿no? Y además es temporal. Estoy segura de que veremos los resultados pronto»

«Espero que no te equivoques…»

«No sé qué otra cosa hacer, Snow…Henry se me va…Lo he intentado todo, y debo admitir de que soy una madre penosa»

«Y yo tengo la impresión de que también lo soy al dejar a mi única hija ir a vivir con esa…mujer»

«No es tan terrible: ¡es una excelente cocinera!» dijo riendo.

«Si te ocurre algo, la mataré, lo sabes»

«No te preocupes, no es tan estúpida. Ahora tiene a Alice, no correrá el riesgo de perderla»

«Nunca se sabe con ella…»

«Escucha, he venido para coger algunas cosas, no para pedir tu permiso»

«A veces lamento no haberte criado…Mi opinión habría tenido importancia»

«¡Pero la tiene! Sencillamente que tu hija tiene 28 años y necesita otras cosas. He comprendido que quieres tenerme cerca, pasar tiempo conmigo para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero…yo ya no soy ese bebé al que pusiste en un armario…»

«Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar cuidarte»

«Lo sé, lo vi allí abajo. Y te lo agradezco, pero…Normalmente soy yo quien cuido a los demás, no a la inversa»

«A mí me pasa lo mismo…Tendremos que hacer concesiones las dos»

«Entonces comienza por aceptar que ahora vivo con Regina»

Un extraño momento de silencio se instaló antes de que ella volviera a hablar

«Quiero decir EN CASA DE, en casa de Regina»

«Ma, ya estoy listo» Henry acababa de meter la casi totalidad de sus cosas en una mochila y en una pequeña maleta.

«Voy» Emma hizo rápidamente lo mismo, dejando un momento a Snow y al pequeño solo en la cocina.

«Entonces, ¿preparado para ir a casa de Regina?»

«Sí…»

«Di Henry, ¿cómo te llevas con Alice? No os veo juntos muy a menudo en el colegio…»

«Ella prefiere estar sola…»

«¿Y desde ayer? Quiero decir…»

«Ella tiene su propia habitación, parece que se lleva bien con Mi ma…Regina»

Snow frunció el ceño: Emma tenía razón, Henry no estaba bien. Sin embargo, debería estarlo: está con su madre, con su familia, todo estaba en calma…Pero parecía hundirse en una depresión y en un mutismo que los dejaba a todos impotentes.

Ella quizás tenía razón, pero que la solución pudiera venir de Regina era impensable, después de haber sido ella el origen de todas sus desgracias. Snow habría querido ser, egoístamente, la solución, pero comprendía que todavía habría camino que recorrer.

Las cosas no se normalizarían tan fácilmente como lo hubiese querido: en un mundo ideal, sería la madre atenta y dulce de una Emma adherida a su causa, pero no era el caso, por lo menos no completamente: acababa de encontrar a su hija, pero esta ya era independiente.

Era una ilusión pensar que todo sería como ella lo habría esperado: vivir con su marido y su hija, y su nieto…

«Bien, estoy lista. ¿Henry?»

«Yo también…¡Hasta luego, Snow!»

«Sí, hasta luego…¡Hey!»

Se dieron la vuelta los dos al mismo tiempo

«¿Sí?»

«¿Podríamos cenar juntos esta noche?»

«No estoy segura de que Regina esté de acuerdo…»

«No incluía a Regina…» gruñó entre dientes antes de ver los grandes ojos de Emma que daba ligeros movimientos de cabeza en dirección a Henry. Snow se mordió el labio, pero demasiado tarde, sus palabras habían sido más rápidas que sus pensamientos. Pero sin embargo, Henry no pareció preocuparse, y esperaba pacientemente en la entrada

Cuando Emma y Henry regresaron, fueron recibidos por grandes risas provenientes del piso superior.

«Deja tu mochila. ¿Tienes hambre?»

«No mucha…»

«Yo sí tengo, ¿hacemos algo? ¿Crees que ellas ya han comido?»

«…»

«Ahora vuelvo»

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Alice. Esta y Regina estaban sentadas en el suelo, cada una con un oso de peluche en la mano.

«Oh, lo siento, debí…debí haber llamado»

Regina perdió inmediatamente su sonrisa para adquirir su expresión seria y grave, casi molesta por haber sido pillada en esa situación. Emma se sintió incómoda al haber roto un momento tan precioso, se sintió que estaba de más, sin contar que la pequeña le estaba lazando una mirada cargada de odio como sabía hacerlo muy bien Regina.

«¿Habéis comido?»

«Todavía no»

«¿Queréis…que prepare algo?»

«Por Dios, no, déjelo, yo lo haré»

«Heu...puedo hacer de comer»

«¿Quiere decir algo más que no sea latas de conserva o algo de paquete?» dijo Regina levantando la ceja con gesto inquisitivo

Alice contuvo una risa antes de seguir a Regina a la cocina, cruzándose con Henry en las escaleras, que subía a su habitación

«Henry, voy a hacer pasta, ¿quieres?»

«Sí, gracias»

Ella le sonrió, él le sonrió y el intercambio se paró ahí, bajo los ojos de Emma.

La comida pasó en una relativa calma y, apenas hubo acabado su plato, Alice pidió volver a la decoración de su habitación, lo que Regina aceptó.

«¿Podemos unirnos a vosotras?»

Un "no" categórico de Alice emergió desde lo alto de las escaleras. Emma se sorprendió desagradablemente cuando Regina asintió en silencio a Alice dejando a Emma y a Henry solos en el salón.

Emma estaba muy enfadada: había venido con la intención de acercar a Henry y a Regina, y esta prefería pasar su tiempo con Alice, lo que era comprensible. Tenía que hablar con ella, y rápidamente.

De esta forma el domingo pasó, Emma y Henry a un lado, viendo películas, y Regina y Alice acabando la habitación de la pequeña, a tiempo para que esa noche, Regina arropase a la niña en su cama con sus peluches alrededor.

«¿Te gusta tu habitación?»

«Mucho, gracias. Nunca había pensado que un día podría tener una habitación así para mí sola»

«Eso me agrada» Ella le sonrió y se aventuró con un gesto tierno al acariciarle la mejilla, antes de darse cuenta de la posibilidad de que fuera rechazada. Pero Alice no hizo nada y sonrió antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos. Regina enchufó la lamparilla en forma de estrella cerca de la puerta y cerró esta sin hacer ruido.

Cuando pasó por delate de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Henry, solo pasó la cabeza para ver a un Henry completamente sonriente mirándola, pero peredió en seguida la sonrisa cuando ella le dedicó un rápido "buenas noches Henry" sin tomarse la molestia de entrar. Él frunció el ceño, pero en la penumbra esto no se veía, como tampoco la tristeza dibujada en su rostro.

Regina cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras sin ver que Emma había estado detrás y había asistido a toda la escena. Ella la alcanzó al final de las escaleras.

«¡Regina!»

Esta última se giró con toda la gracia y la flema de la que era capaz

«¿Sí?»

«¿Qué es todo este circo?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¡No me tome el pelo! Esa cosa con Henry, ¿qué ha pasado ahora mismo?»

«¿Qué cosa? Y baje el tono, intentan dormir»

Emma agarró el brazo de Regina y la condujo, sin que esta pudiera hacer otra cosa, a la cocina

«¿Por qué está evitando a Henry?»

«No sé de lo que quiere hablar»

«Bien, hablemos de lo de esta tarde, y de lo de hace apenas unos segundos: besa a Alice, la mima y a Henry…nada. Apenas un "buenas noches" en el umbral de la puerta»

«No recibo órdenes ni lecciones de nadie, mucho menos de usted. ¡Lo que yo haga con Alice y con Henry no le incumbe! Acuérdese de que está aquí porque lo ha pedido y yo os he acogido generosamente»

«¡Y yo le estoy hablando de Henry, de su hijo! Él tiene problemas, y usted, usted es incapaz de verlo y de ayudarlo, mucho peor hunde el dedo en la llaga»

«Ah, ¿mire por dónde? Henry es su hijo y de repente vuelve a ser el mío cuando tiene problemas»

«No tiene nada que ver, le digo que tiene problemas y usted…como si nada. ¡Le importa una mierda!»

«¡Qué clase Miss Swan! No me asombra viniendo de usted»

«Oh, Regina, deje de marear la perdiz. No se le movió un pelo al mandar a su hijo a un psiquiatra por un problema que no existía, y ahora que tiene un problema real, hace como si no lo viera, es desconsolador»

«¿Y qué debería hacer? Henry ha elegido…Y yo no puedo hacer nada. Fue a buscarla, la encontró, eso es de familia, parece. Y he comprendido que obligarle a hacer otra elección es inútil»

«Solo tiene 10 años. Solo ve el lado bueno de las cosas: los cuentos de hada de su infancia cobran vida para él, en su vida. Pero las cosas son más complicadas. Usted le hace daño…»

«Es lo último que deseo, querida»

«Entonces deje de estar distante con él. Usted quería que él volviera, es ahora o nunca cuando puede demostrarle que lo quiere. Ha cambiado por él, nos ha demostrado que puede ser mejor…»

«…»

«Henry está convencido de que usted ha cambiado, yo misma lo pienso. Ahora, usted debe aprender a dosificar sus prioridades: no le pido que pelee por su custodia, solo que no lo aleje de su vida. Nadie ha olvidado quién es usted, pero yo no he olvidado que es su madre. Lo ha criado diez años y aunque hoy, prefiere estar conmigo, no olvido que yo no he contribuido en el gran muchacho que se ha convertido»

«…que le aproveche»

«Oh, mierda Regina, ¡puede dejar de ser así!»

«¿De ser cómo?»

«Como…¡usted! Es demasiado rígida, demasiado recta. Y sin embargo sé que es capaz de sonreír, de divertirse, lo he visto con Alice. No le pido que haga lo mismo con Henry, pero sé que finge serle indiferente para castigarlo por haberme elegido. Es un comportamiento totalmente infantil que le hiere aún más»

«¿Y qué sugiere?»

«¿Por qué no compartir momentos con él? Quiero decir, está aquí desde ayer y apenas ha intercambiado con él diez palabras…»

«…»

«Así que, propongo que el fin de semana que viene salgamos todos juntos, que hagamos algo como…»

«¿…como una familia? ¿Es lo que quiere decir?» dijo irónicamente

«¿Por qué no? Mientras tanto, podemos comportamos de manera civilizada, ¿no?»

«…»

Regina desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Emma lo sabía: tenía toda la razón y Regina también lo sabía. Ella odiaba equivocarse y que alguien se lo hiciera notar.

«Bien…Voy a acostarme. Hasta mañana, Regina»

Ella solo le hizo una señal con la cabeza, pero eso bastó a Emma que se marchó a acostarse, satisfecha de esa conversación, mientras que Regina se quedó un momento sola en la cocina, pensando en lo que Emma le acababa de decirle: era evidente que estaba dejando de lado a Henry frente a Alice. Quería conocer a su hija, y esos años robados, pero ¿cómo acercarse a un hijo que no le había dedicado sino breves momentos de atención prefiriendo la presencia de Emma a la suya?

Se va a acostar con un cúmulo de preguntas en su cabeza.


	18. Chapter 18

La playa

Y la semana transcurrió tranquilamente. Emma percibió los esfuerzos de Regina por entablar una relación con Henry: preparación de sus platos preferidos, visionado de sus películas favoritas incluso algunos "buenas noches" más entusiastas y algunos tiernos momentos. Evidentemente, era difícil para Regina dosificar bien la atención que debía darle a Henry y a Alice para no herir a uno por satisfacer al otro, y a la inversa. A Emma no le gustaría estar en su piel.

En efecto, no se podía decir que Alice estuviera muy ligada a ella: casi no había interacción entre ellas, la pequeña prefería con mucho la compañía de Regina antes que la suya.

El fin de semana se acercaba y Emma debía, junto con Regina, planificar un momento "familiar" para renovar los lazos entre ellos. Ella ya había comenzado a ver los beneficios de esa cohabitación: Henry ya no se peleaba en el colegio, su atención había vuelto y aunque las notas aún no lo demostrasen, Snow había podido notar cierta mejoría en su comportamiento en general: más abierto y sonriente.

Por el contrario, Alice permanecía de lado, en su mundo, en sus libros, prefiriendo hundirse en el descubrimiento de lo que este mundo podía aportarle. Hablaba poco, o más bien nada, con los demás, pero era una muy buena alumna, asidua y curiosa por todo.

Snow había hablado a Emma de eso, restringiendo sus interacciones con Regina lo máximo que podía. Emma iba a ver a Snow cada dos días.

Esa tarde, un viernes, Emma decidió ir a buscar a su hijo al colegio y se encontró al lado de Regina que esperaba pacientemente a Alice.

«Hey…Espera a _nuestros _hijos» dijo irónicamente, para aligerar el ambiente. Pero ante la pasividad de la bella morena, perdió su sonrisa.

«Vengo a buscar a Alice»

«¿Y a Henry no?»

«Nunca le gustó que viniera a buscarlo al colegio. Aprendió pronto a coger el autobús»

«¿Y viene a buscarla todas las tardes? ¿Delante de Henry? ¿Habla en serio?»

«Escuche Miss Swan, admito que me he equivocado, pero no puedo forzar el destino. Fue lo bastante mayor para hacer novillos e irla a buscar a Boston. Es lo suficientemente mayor para coger el autobús. Y si él realmente quisiera que fuera diferente, me lo diría. No es el caso, y yo no voy a forzarlo»

«Entonces, ¿hay que decirle las cosas para que las tome en cuenta?»

«No es ni el lugar ni el momento para discutir eso» dijo ella al sentir las miradas dirigirse a ellas. Los gritos de los niños saliendo de clase y contentos por el fin de semana llamó su atención.

«Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer el fin de semana. Prometió una momento familiar»

«Estoy pensando»

Dirigió su atención a los niños y miro sonriendo a Alice. Esta estaba más atrás que los otros, pero desde que vio a Regina, aceleró el paso para llegar a ella.

«¿Qué tal el día?»

«Bien. Hoy he aprendido los estados de Estados Unidos. Me gustaría visitar algunos, ¿podemos?»

«Oh, bueno…sí, algún día»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras que Henry hizo su aparición y saltó a los brazos de Emma

«Hey, chico, ¿y las clases?»

«Hemos tenido un examen hoy…»

«Oh, ¿y?»

Al ver la cara que ponía, no auguraba nada bueno, sin embargo sacó de su chaqueta un papel y lo agitó orgullosamente.

«¡He sacado una diez!»

«¿En serio? ¡Pero, eso hay que celebrarlo! ¿No, Regina?»

«Sí, claro» dijo ella abrazando a Alice. Esta permaneció callada y cuando Emma propuso ir a Granny's, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Regina no había vuelto a Granny's desde hacía una semana, exactamente desde que Cora había muerto. Al verla entrar, todos la miraron de reojo y poco convencidos, lo que la puso incómoda. Pero pronto, Emma llegó a su altura y, hombro con hombro, le sonrió y apoyando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda la invitó a seguirla hacia una mesa vacía.

Se sentaron, Henry al lado de Emma y Alice al lado de Regina, esta de frente a Henry y Emma, a Alice. Ruby llegó con una sonrisa crispada

«¿Qué os sirvo?»

«Tomaremos cuatro menús clásicos: hamburguesa y papas fritas. ¿Qué os parece?» dijo mirando a los otros tres. Henry se aclaró la garganta

«Mamá…yo no puedo comer ese tipo de comida…»

«Bien, quizás mamá puede hacer una excepción por una vez, ¿no?» se dirigió a Regina. Esta quería hacer un esfuerzo por su hijo y por el buen entendimiento de la familia, suspiró y asintió.

«Perfecto, entonces cuatro menús clásicos. ¿Y para beber?»

«Cuatro coca-colas»

«No, lo siento, yo no bebo de eso. Un té helado para mí» sugirió Regina, mientras que Alice pidió un juego de naranja.

«Alice, Henry…vuestra madre y yo...hemos pensado que podríamos hacer algo especial este fin de semana»

«¿Especial?» preguntó Henry, sorprendido y curioso

«Sí, especial. ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia?»

«¡Un día de juegos de mesa!» exclamó Henry con fervor mientras que Alice parecía no implicarse en la conversación, prefiriendo prestar atención a su servilleta

«¿Y tú Alice?»

«No sé…Tengo tarea que hacer…»

«Venga, siempre puedes hacerla el domingo por la tarde. Yo sugiero esto: mañana saldremos, y acabamos con juegos de mesa. Haremos lo mismo hasta el domingo al mediodía, después la tarde la dedicaremos a los deberes. ¿Regina?»

«Es…Me parece aceptable»

«Ok, ahora queda saber qué salida podríamos hacer. Regina, ¿alguna idea?»

«Yo…yo no tengo idea» Realmente ninguna, es evidentemente lo que pensaba Regina. Y a pesar de que veía los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo la bella rubia, le hubiera gustado tener una brillante idea, solo para demostrar que ella también estaba poniendo de su parte.

«¿Alguna idea Henry?»

«Ehu…»

«Bah, venga»

«No, no tengo»

Las hamburguesas llegaron, y la comida transcurrió en silencio antes de que todos volvieran a casa. En el camino de vuelta, Emma tuvo una idea que compartió con el resto de la familia una vez en casa.

«¿Qué os parece un día de playa?»

«¿En serio?» Henry parecía contento, mientras que Regina no parecía tener muchas ganas

«¿La playa, Miss Swan?»

«Sí, estará bien, prepararemos sándwiches, pasaremos gran parte del día allí, jugaremos…»

«Todo eso si hace buen tiempo»

«Seamos optimistas por una vez. Y si el tiempo no nos acompaña, improvisaremos, ¿ok?»

Regina estaba aliviada de que Emma hubiese encontrado finalmente una idea, pero también herida por no haberlo pensado ella antes. Y cuando ella interrogó con la mirada a Alice, vio que esta esperaba su consentimiento. Ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, Alice sonrió, francamente contenta ante la idea.

«¡Voy a preparar la mochila de la playa!» gritó Henry cuando ya estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, mientras que Alice se quedó al lado de Regina

«¿Algún problema?»

«Yo…no tengo bañador»

«Oh…» Regina se quedó desprovista de alguna idea, hasta que Emma entró en escena.

«Bah, nos las arreglaremos: unas braguitas y una camiseta servirán, ¿ok?»

Alice asintió y se marchó a preparar sus cosas, dejando a Emma y a Regina solas en el salón

«Gracias»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por esa idea…»

«Oh de nada. Además, ha sido algo egoísta. Desde que puse los pies en este pueblo, sueño con ir a pegarme un baño»

Regina no pudo sino sonreír ante la actitud casi infantil de la joven.

«Entonces…¿vamos a verla en bañador mañana?» dijo divertida Emma.

Regina frunció el ceño, descubriendo la ironía.

«Siento decepcionarla, pero no tengo ninguna intención de bañarme»

«No, ¿en serio?¿ Vamos a todos a la playa con esa intención y usted será la única que se va a quedar en la arena? Creía que iba a hacer algunos esfuerzos»

«De momento, creo notar que los esfuerzos han venido esencialmente de mi parte. Me gustaría respirar un poco si me lo permite. Ahora, discúlpeme, voy a acostarme»

Sin esperar una posible respuesta por parte de la rubia, subió las escaleras no sin pasar por las habitaciones de Henry y Alice. Emma escuchó el ruido de la puerta, y suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco

Sonrió, divertida de buscarle las cosquillas a Regina. Sabía que la mujer estaba poniendo de su parte para mostrar su mejor lado a su hijo, y se preguntaba hasta dónde podría empujarla antes de que explotara.

Era indudable que desde hace una semana veía una nueva faceta de Regina: más abierta, también más dócil, menos reacia a ciertas ideas, como la de la playa.

El día de mañana iba a ser interesante, por varios motivos.

«¿Estáis listos?»

Emma se consumía literalmente de impaciencia. Ya eran más de las 10:30 y nadie estaba listo. Finalmente, Henry bajó con su mochila al hombro, y parecía que estaba bien llena.

«Pero, ¿qué has metido ahí dentro?»

«Cosas para hacer un castillo, como el de los abuelos»

«Interesante…Bueno, ¿qué hacen las chicas?»

«No lo sé…» suspiró él antes de ver a Alice bajar las escaleras, también con su mochila a la espalda.

«¡Menos mal! ¿Qué está haciendo tu madre?»

«Ya viene»

«Ok, vayan al coche»

Cuando los niños obedecieron, Emma se quedó parada unos segundos, divertida ante esa escena ticamente familiar, pero que se veía extrañamente bien. Sonrió, pero rápido abandonó la sonrisa, para dejar lugar a un gesto de estupor formando con su boca una "o " perfecta.

Regina bajaba las escaleras, vestida con una especie de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca que había anudado por delante.

Evidentemente, Emma no se esperaba que para ir a la playa se pusiera sus sempiternos trajes chaqueta, pero no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

«Wow, Regina…»

«¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado…o no lo suficiente…?»

«No, no, es…perfecto. Perfecto…¿nos…nos vamos?»

«Miss Swan, ¿se está enrojeciendo?» dijo ella pícaramente mientras que Emma, cogida en flagrante delito, se giró rápidamente para cerrar la puerta tras ellas. Se subieron al coche, y Henry, al igual que Emma, también se sorprendió al ver a su madre vestida de esa manera.

Felizmente para Emma el tiempo les acompañaba: el sol brillaba en lo alto, hacía calor y una ligera brisa los acogía sobre la dorada arena. Pocas personas, lo que era agradable para Regina. Se instalaron algo separados de los otros. Henry solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, lanzarse el primero al agua, pero Regina lo frenó en su impulso

«Crema solar»

«Pero mamáaaaa…»

«Suficiente. No quiero que cojas una insolación»

«Regina tiene razón, ¡venga!»

Se dejó embadurnar por Regina hasta que le suplicó que lo dejara ir ya al agua, lo que ella aceptó con la condición de que no se alejara y que se mantuviera a la vista. Alice, por su parte, se quedó sentada en la arena, dibujado diseños abstractos.

«¿No vas al agua?»

«No, no»

«Alice, ¿tienes miedo del agua?»

«No…»

Emma y Regina entonces intercambiaron una mirada y su madre se inclinó hacia ella y discretamente le preguntó

«No sabes nada, ¿verdad?»

«Yo…Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver el mar…yo no sé…no sé…»

«De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si no deseas ir…»

«No, ¡ella va a ir!» la cortó Emma «¡Te vamos a enseñar! ¿Regina?»

«Ehu…sí, sí»

«Venga, ponte tus braguitas y la camiseta y te llevamos al agua, no es nada difícil, ya verás»

Alice, poco convencida, asintió de todas maneras y se dejó untar de crema antes de esperar a las dos mujeres en la orilla, chapoteado.

«¿Viene?»

«No, no traje bañador»

«No es necesario, se puede quedar en la orilla. Alice seguro que querrá ver su mirada tranquilizadora, ¡venga!»

Regina contrajo el rostro, cansada de que Emma siempre dijera la última palabra.

«Pues bien, ¡yo voy!»

«¿No se pone crema?»

«No es necesario, no hace tanto sol» dio ella quitándose su camiseta y sus pantalones para dejar aparecer un biquini negro. Y antes de desaparecer, le hizo un guiño sugestivo a Regina.

«¿Le gusta lo que ve, señora alcaldesa?»

No esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de la bella morena, corrió hacia el agua, uniéndose a Henry que hacia piruetas en el agua, y a Alice que esperaba una mano segura para meter un pie en el agua.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Alice deslizarse en la suya a medida que daban algunos pasos en el agua

«No te preocupes, respira. Ves, no pasa nada»

«Nunca había visto tanta agua en mi vida» dijo ella mirando al horizonte que ofrecía una extensión de agua tan vasta que ella no pensaba que había otro continente más allá, sino el fin del mundo.

«No te inquietes, no corres peligro»

Avanzaron en el agua hasta que esta le llegó a Alice hasta la cintura; la niña se aferró a la mano de la bella rubia.

«Primero vamos a flotar un poco, verás que es sencillo, solo déjate ir…»

Alice siguió las indicaciones de Emma y al cabo de 20 minutos, ya hacía una brazada casi perfecta. Muy orgullosa de sus primeros movimientos, exultaba alegría y hacia señales hacia Regina que le respondía con una gran sonrisa mientras aplaudía. Se conmovió ante ese gran paso, percibiendo ese acercamiento entre ellas.

Al cabo de una hora de chapuzones, los tres volvieron cansados, pero completamente hambrientos. Constataron, felices, que Regina ya había preparado concienzudamente algunos sándwiches. Se sentaron alrededor de la frugal comida y se lanzaron literalmente a los bocadillos. Regina, divertida al ver que Emma se comportaba como una niña.

«¡_Echatá chuper bueno, grachias_!»

«La boca llena Miss Swan, ¿en serio?

«Lo chiento» dijo ella tragándose ávidamente el bocado. Dio las gracias a Regina con una sonrisa que la bella morena le devolvió. Los niños decidieron improvisar un concurso de castillos de arena, en el que Emma y Regina serían los jueces.

Por un lado, Henry intentó reproducir el castillo de Snow según las indicaciones de Emma, que había tenido la suerte, según Henry, de haberlo visto. Por otro lado, Alice que reproducía el de la reina Regina y el rey Leopold: una alta torre de acero, sin embargo difícilmente reproducible.

Y evidentemente los niños fueron declarados vencedores _ex aequo_ por unanimidad. Después vuelta al agua y esta vez Regina consintió acompañarlos, mojándose los pies mientras que los niños y Emma entablaban una batalla en el agua. Sin poder hacer nada, Regina se vio inmersa en la batalla, y Emma ensañándose con ella

«Venga, Regina, ya está mojada, ¡puede venir a bañarse!»

«Miss Swan, ¡no es divertido! ¡No he cogido muda!»

Emma con paso decidido se le acercó y le murmuró

«Podrá secarse al sol más tarde…» su mano se deslizó por su espalda y cuando Henry, batallando con Alice, la empujó sin querer, se pegó a Regina, y su mano se deslizó hasta sus nalgas. Esta repentina proximidad incomodó a Regina, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de la muchacha estaba en sus nalgas.

Retrocedió deprisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, salió precipitadamente del agua bajo la mirada impotente de Emma, que pensaba que había ido demasiado lejos.

Para Henry y Alice el día se acabó muy rápido, a pesar de que el frío los cogió en la playa. Regina, desde el incidente de la mano deslizante, no se había movido de su toalla, secándose como pudo. Mientras leía un libro, cada poco tiempo lanzaba algunas miradas curiosas hacia el trio, que celebraba la victoria de Emma sobre los dos niños.

«Debemos volver, comienza a hacer frío»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Venga, niños, a recoger»

Los niños obedecieron. Habían pasado un excelente día. Se habían dormido en el corto trayecto que los llevaba a casa de Regina. Emma tuvo que sacudirlos un poco para que volvieran con ellas. No se hicieron de rogar y subieron a sus habitaciones respectivas, sin olvidar agradecer a las dos mujeres.

Cuando salió de arropar a Henry, bajó y se encontró a Regina sacando las cosas de la cesta del pic-nic

«Hey…¿cansada?»

«No, bien…»

«Ha sido un buen día, ¿no?»

«Bastante sí» pero ante la mirada insistente de Emma, Regina asintió «Sí, ha sido un buen día»

«Mañana, entonces, ¿lo pasaremos con los juegos de mesa?»

«Me parece bien. Los niños deben descansar un poco antes de volver al cole el lunes»

«Regina, yo…quería disculparme por…lo de antes»

«¿Lo de antes?»

«Ya sabe…mi mano…no fue queriendo, ¿eh?»

«Menos mal»

«Henry me empujó…»

«Miss Swan, ya pasó. Me voy a recuperar. Debería ir a acostarse»

«¿Le echó una mano?»

«No, casi he acabado»

«Buenas noches Regina»

«Buenas noches Miss Swan»

Después de 10 minutos, Regina subió. Cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, escuchó algunos gemidos. Frunció el ceño y siguió los gemidos que casi eran gritos. Llegó ante la puerta de la habitación de Emma y dudó antes de pegar su oreja a la puerta. Cuando escuchó otro grito, se sobresaltó y abrió la puerta para ver un espectáculo que le hizo enrojecer inmediatamente.

Emma, de espaldas, en sujetador y vaqueros, peleando con su camiseta. Regina comprendió en seguida el porqué de los gritos: la espalda de la joven estaba al rojo vivo, seguramente con quemaduras de primer grado.

Emma entonces se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieta ante Regina.

«Yo…yo le dije que se pusiera crema»

«Lo sé…lo sé…¡Auch!»

«Déjeme ver»

«No, no, irá bien…»

«No sea tonta, su espalda está roja como un cangrejo. ¿Ya se ha puesto algo?»

«Todavía no»

«Voy a buscar una crema…»

Algunos segundos más tarde, Regina volvió con un tubo en las manos

«Tenga»

«Euh…¿Puede ayudarme? Yo no puedo…»

Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama, seguida de Regina que dudó un instante, pero cuando vio el estado de la piel de la bella rubia, le aplicó con delicadeza la crema, lo que hizo sobresaltarse a Emma

«¡Está fría!»

«Lo…lo siento»

«No, está bien, tengo la sensación de tener la espalda a fuego»

«Es más o menos así. La próxima vez me escuchará»

«¿Habrá otros días de playa?» dice pícaramente Emma

«…»

Regina deslizó sus manos por los hombros, por los omoplatos en un silencio religioso, a veces cortado por algunos suspiros de alivio por parte de la bella rubia, lo que incomodaba un poco a Regina, que sentía cómo sus mejillas se inflamaban.

Cuando sus manos chocaron con las asillas del sujetador, ella se aclaró la voz

«¿Quiere…quiere que se lo quite?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¡Por la crema, por supuesto!»

«Por supuesto…claro…»

Emma se movió y desabrochó su sujetador, bajo la mirada estupefacta de la bella morena que apenas podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera el busto casi perfecto de Emma. Apoyó sus manos delicadamente sobre ella y comenzó un dulce masaje que no pudo sino apreciar la rubia que puso sus brazos cruzados delante de ella para esconder su pecho.

Esta repentina cercanía estremeció a Regina, poco acostumbrada, y le hizo perder, si no sus modos, sí la palabra. Los diez minutos que siguieron fueron en completo silencio.

Emma, aliviada, se relajó y cerró brevemente los ojos. Cuando no sintió las manos de Regina sobre ella, se dio la vuelta para ver que esta estaba saliendo de la habitación.

«Gracias…»

«De…nada. Buenas noches Miss Swan»

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«Acaba de darme crema sobre una parte desnuda de mi cuerpo, ¿podría ahora pasar a "Emma", no?»

«Yo…voy a pensarlo» dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación.

Decididamente, pensó Emma, este día ha sido más que prometedor.

El día siguiente ofreció también su buena dosis de sorpresas, buenas y malas.

Todo había comenzado con un copioso desayuno preparado con esmero por Regina. Emma había bajado la última y había asistido a una escena bastante enternecedora: Regina, rodeada por Henry y Alice, compartía con ellos una tortita. Le hubiera gustado no romper ese tierno momento, pero su vientre clamaba por comida, porque la noche anterior, demasiado cansada, no había comido nada.

Después, como se había dicho, se dedicaron a los juegos de mesa en el salón, en el mismo suelo. Cada uno eligió un juego, más o menos largo, más o menos complicado: Alice había elegido el Pictionary, Henry, el Monopoly, Emma, Destino y Regina, el Cranium.

«¿Qué apostamos?» dijo desafiante Emma

«¿Cómo?»

«Venga, es más motivador tener un fin»

«Miss Swan, ¿es de las personas que necesitan tener una zanahoria delante de la nariz para avanzar?» preguntó de forma insidiosa Regina

«Nooo, por supuesto que no. Solo que haría más emocionante el juego»

«Así que, si Henry gana» dijo ella mirando al pequeño «¿qué querrías?»

«Hmmm…¡Una clase de equitación contigo!»

«De acuerdo. ¿Alice?»

«No sé…»

«¿No hay nada que te guste?»

«No… Solo quisiera…no, no sé»

«Bien, tienes tiempo de pensarlo. ¿Regina?»

«No lo sé…¿Y usted?»

«Una cena»

«¿Una cena?»

«Usted y yo, solas»

«¿Perdón?»

«Me ha escuchado: no hemos tenido muchas ocasiones de hablar a solas, para conocernos mejor»

«¿Y los niños?»

«Snow estará contenta de acoger a su nieto y a Alice»

Al escuchar ese nombre, Regina hizo una mueca antes de suspirar.

«A fin de cuentas tiene razón»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Ahora tengo una razón para querer ganar»


	19. Chapter 19

La cena

Pero, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Sentada junto a una Emma más curiosa que nunca, cuya sonrisa embellecía la escena tanto como la enervaba. Una mano apoyada sobre la suya, ella invadía enormemente su espacio personal, pero eso a la rubia no le preocupaba…Febrilmente, Regina intentaba apartarse de esa mirada esmeralda que la traspasaba de parte a parte. Estaba incómoda por el giro que estaba tomando esa cena que solo debía ser una cena amistosa…

¿Cómo se había llegado a encontrarse en esa posición?

Ah sí…ahora se acordaba.

**La víspera:**

Los juegos habían sido escogidos, las apuestas lanzadas. Cada uno jugaba por él mismo y cada uno tenía sus razones para ganar. La tarde comenzó con el Pictionary que desveló el gran talento de Alice para el dibujo.

«¡Un caballo!» gritó Emma descubriendo la silueta perfecta de la cabeza del equino.

«¡Pero no lo he acabado!» se quejó casi enfadada de que siempre la detuviera antes de acabar el dibujo. Divertida, Regina la animaba a continuar el juego. Y a pesar de algunas lagunas de la pequeña, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que estaba verdaderamente dotada. Pero a pesar de todo, gracias a su vivacidad, fue Emma quien ganó la partida, para pesar de Regina.

El monopoly fue un paseo para Regina que se llevó de calle la partida, dejando a sus adversarios arruinados. Y ganó ella también a Destino.

«En serio, Regina, ¿cómo ha hecho para ganar teniendo tres hijos y un marido que gastaba sus ahorros?»

«Metí algo en mi cuenta de las Islas Caimán y maté a mi marido con tartas de manzanas…» El silencio reinó en la sala, todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos, así que ella suspiró y soltó «Estoy bromeando»

A Emma se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa crispada antes de meterse con el último juego. Debía ganar o su cena se le escaparía de las manos. El último juego podía ir a su favor: Cranium: juego de mímica, de dibujo, de reflexión, ella tenía todas esas cualidades.

Evidentemente, si no hubiera querido esa cena, habría podido dejarles una oportunidad a los niños, pero estaba decidida a ganar, y cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza, era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que se enfrentó a la partida con toda la tenacidad y motivación que podía, y al final la ganó.

«Wow, mamá, ¡eres buena!»

«Lo sé, lo sé» dijo ella con toda modestia, al ver que Regina se carcomía

«Estáis empatadas. Tenéis que desempatar»

«¿Cara o cruz? ¿La pajita más corta? Usted elige» dijo ella mirando a Regina a los ojos.

«Muy bien. Cara o cruz. Aunque encuentro este procedimiento bárbaro y fácil a la vista del reto precedente»

«No hay elección. O votamos a mano alzada»

«Es una tontería, cada una de nosotras votaría por sí misma, y nuestros hijos respectivos por cada una de nosotras. ¿Por qué no desempatar con otro juego? Después de todo, es la tarde de juegos…»

«Ok, pero nosotras no elegiremos el juego. Usted podría elegir un juego que fuera a su favor y yo haría lo mismo, así que elegirán los niños»

Alice y Henry se pusieron a un lado y después de algunos minutos de discusión, se pudieron de acuerdo.

«¡Hemos elegido! ¡Elegimos el UNO!»

«¿Qué? ¿Un juego de cartas?»

«Me parece equitativo» dijo orgullosamente Regina, que pensaba que la partida ya estaba ganada, pero no conocía bien a la bella rubia al pensar así.

Cada una en un extremo de la mesa, los niños como testigos a un lado, mirando el duelo con mirada curiosa. Cuando lanzaron sus primeras cartas, nadie se esperaba que la partida fuera tan ferozmente jugada y defendida.

Al cabo de diez minutos, desempatan: fue Emma quien triunfalmente colocó su carta y decidió la velada que vendría.

«¡He ganado!»

«No…»

«¡Sí! ¡Ah, ah!»

«¡Ha hecho trampa!»

«¿Y cómo lo habría hecho?»

«…»

«¡Venga, admítalo, he ganado!»

«…»

«¡Ah, ah, me debe una cena!»

«¡Muy bien, muy bien!»

Emma sonrió orgullosamente, mientras que Regina refunfuñaba, rumiando su pérdida. Emma le concedió que eligiera el día de la cena, y Regina le dijo que cuanto más pronto mejor, al día siguiente mismo, para quitárselo de encima lo más rápido posible.

Emma aceptó con placer.

El fin de semana se terminó con esa nota de buen humor. Y la semana comenzó. Segunda semana en la que Emma y Henry convivían con Regina.

A medida que el diálogo con Regina mejoraba, con su madre empeoraba. Y cada vez que se veían, reinaba la tensión. Esa vez no fue la excepción.

«¿Quieres que me quede con Henry y Alice?»

«Sí…Tengo una cena»

«¿Y Regina no puede hacerlo?»

«Es que es con ella la cena»

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Vas…a cenar con Regina?»

«No montes películas. ¡Es solo una comida!»

«Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme con los niños si _solo es una comida_?»

«Porque tengo que hablar con ella»

«¿Y es necesario una cena para eso?»

«Escucha, no sé lo que insinúas y no quiero pensar en lo que se te pasa por la cabeza. Lo que te enfada sobre todo es la idea de que me pueda llevar bien con ella»

«Confieso que creía que la convivencia pronto se haría insoportable y te darías cuenta de que ella es imposible, y volverías a casa»

«Una pena, ¿no?»

«…»

«Por favor. Te recuerdo que hago esto por Henry. Y no me negarás que desde que vivimos con ella, él está mejor»

«…»

«¿No es verdad?»

«Sí, sí, bien…Admito que su comportamiento ha mejorado notablemente. Pero, ¿por qué cenar con ella?»

«Pero, ¿de qué tienes miedo, por el amor de Dios? Te prometo que no me comeré nada que tenga manzana»

«…Emma…»

«Pero, ¿qué? ¿Tú crees que ella va a ligar conmigo? ¿Qué se me va a tirar encima? Por favor, ¡hablamos de Regina!»

«Por eso, no olvides quién es»

«Me encantaría continuar esta conversación, pero tengo prisa. Entonces, ¿te quedas con ellos o no?»

«¿Si digo que no?»

«Ok, genial…¡Buen día!»

Cerró la puerta antes incluso de que Snow pudiera pronunciar una palabra más.

Emma estaba furiosa y no tardó en lanzar exabruptos por la boca alto y fuerte hasta que llegó a Granny's

«Eh, querida…Pareces enfadada, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«Nada, nada…Una crisis madre e hija»

«¿Eh?»

«Déjalo…Un chocolate a la canela, por favor»

«Así que, lo he oído bien: ¿vives desde hace una semana en casa de Regina?»

«Sí»

«Bueno…Dichosa convivencia. ¿Todavía no hay paredes hundidas o vajillas rotas?»

«No, todavía no. Dime…¿Qué haces esta noche?»

«¿Esta noche? No gran cosa, ¿por qué?»

«¿Podrías quedarte con Henry y Alice esta noche?»

«Oh, oh…¿Una cita?»

«No, una sencilla cena…con Regina»

«¿En serio?»

«Oh, por favor, ahórrame la frasecita "_pero, ¿cómo puedes? Es la reina malvada" _etc…etc… Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy»

«No, yo solo iba a decir. Iba a decir: que suerte tienes»

«¿Suerte? ¿Te burlas de mí?»

«Bueno, ok, Regina ha sido una zorra de primera durante todos estos años…Pero, si hay alguien que puede comprender la complejidad de una dualidad de comportamiento y del cambio de este, soy yo»

«…»

«Ella ha cambiado, Henry tiene razón. La gente prefiere odiar antes que amar, porque conlleva menos riesgos si los desilusionan. El pueblo creía en Regina. Su matrimonio…si lo hubieras visto: fue grandioso, regiamente grandioso. Ella parecía feliz al lado del rey y de Snow. Pero después, cuando él murió y el pueblo empezó a sospechar, después la desaparición de Snow a la que el pueblo adoraba…todos prefirieron ponerse del lado de la facilidad odiándola…»

«Pero, ¿tú no?»

«Sabes, lo que yo soy me enseñó a ser tolerante. Y Regina realmente nunca me ha hecho nada, ni aquí ni allá. Y además, ¡siempre lo he sabido!»

«¿Qué?»

«Que las chicas eran lo suyo»

Emma casi se ahogó con un sorbo de chocolate.

«¿Qué?»

«Bueno, sí. Con sus trajes chaqueta y su aspecto impecable, era seguro que se convirtiera en una icono gay» se echó a reír

«¡Estás enferma!»

«Hablemos de ti: un verdadero chicote. EL caballero de armadura, el salvador…bueno, no sé si estás destinada a acabar con la reina malvada, es un cuento de hadas demasiado extraño, pero, de todas maneras, ¿por qué no?»

«No, no, cállate. Voy a cenar con ella para…en fin para llevarnos mejor»

«Oh, pero haz lo que quieras…yo creo que lo más radical es la almohada antes que el diálogo, pero la cena no está mal para comenzar»

«No sé si prefiero como discusión a Snow que me odia o a ti que me empujas a los brazos de Regina…»

«En el caso de Snow es comprensible. Regina es la principal razón por la que no pudo criarte. Y hoy, tú te alejas de ella para irte a vivir con Regina, la ironía del azar…»

«Comprendo su punto de vista, pero ella, ella no intenta comprender el mío»

«Escucha, toma las cosas como vayan viniendo, ¿ok? Me quedo con los niños esta noche»

«Gracias. Y ninguna tontería, ¿eh? Al final….no sé si es una buena idea…»

«Claro que sí, no te preocupes, todo irá bien. Y ustedes, ¡nada de cochinadas!»

«¡Eres idiota!» dijo ella tragándose de un buche su chocolate antes de marcharse con un grandilocuente portazo, que hizo sonreír a Ruby.

Emma había telefoneado a Regina para decirle que acompañaría a los niños a casa de Ruby después de la salida del colegio. Y aunque la bella morena dudó de las capacidades de la extravagante camarera para cuidar a sus hijos, aceptó no pudiendo ya dar marcha atrás.

Emma no había especificado, en su apuesta, qué tipo de comida deseaba, dejando a Regina amplio margen de maniobra en ese sentido. Decidió ofrecerle una abundante comida aunque también sencilla: sabía que a la joven le gustaba mucho su lasaña de verduras, así como su tiramisú de frutos rojos. Se dio prisa, y tuvo tiempo hasta de preparar la mesa antes de que Emma volviera de casa de Ruby.

«¡Hmm…qué bien huele! ¿Regina?»

«En la cocina»

Emma siguió el sonido de su voz, como un marino el canto de las sirenas. Regina lavaba la loza, el delantal alrededor de la cintura y los cabellos recogidos en un moño despeinado. Emma se quedó algunos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados: ella entonces la miró fijamente, detallando algunas curvas bajo el delantal, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

«¿Miss Swan?»

«Eh…¿Sí?»

«¿Los niños no han hecho preguntas?»

«No, no. Estaban contentos de ver a Ruby, la quieren mucho»

«Es evidente que una mujer que tiene el comportamiento de una adolescente y que, además, les hace banana split cuando quieren, no puede ser más atractiva a sus ojos…»

«¡Hey! ¡Solo tenía que decir que no la quería como canguro!»

«Es más, aún no comprendo por qué los niños han tenido que marcharse»

«Porque quería que estuviésemos a solas»

Tras decir esto, Regina se giró, frunciendo el ceño, divertida, y se quitó el delantal.

«Voy a ducharme»

«Sí, yo también…»

Emma maldecía a Ruby en ese instante. Después de su charla, ella no paraba de pensar en Regina y en esa cena que podía parecer otra cosa, menos casta. Después son las alusiones de Snow las que le vinieron a la cabeza.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la mesa, cada una se sentó en un extremo, y Regina sirvió, sin más demora, un trozo de lasaña en su plato.

«Gracias, tiene una pinta deliciosa»

«¿Lo dudaba?»

«En absoluto. Conozco sus talentos culinarios. Un día me aprovecharé de ello»

«Con mucho gusto. De todas maneras, no tengo nada que hacer durante el día…»

Una ligera tensión se instaló, pero Emma estaba decidida a no dejar que el ambiente se oscureciera, ella rompió el silencio

«Así que…supongo que no se esperaba que yo ganara, ¿no?»

«Me pregunto sobre todo por qué se apostó una cena, que de todas maneras, íbamos a tener»

«Sí, pero sin los niños»

«¿Por qué desea cenar conmigo sin los niños?» pregunta asombrada Regina.

«A ver Regina…¿no tiene ni siquiera una idea? ¿Qué podríamos hacer sin los niños dando vueltas por aquí?»

Regina abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, llena de estupor ante esa declaración, antes de dejar caer estrepitosamente los cubiertos en el plato. Y después de algunos segundos de silencio, Emma se echó a reír

«Hey, estoy bromeando Regina, ¿ok? Respire…»

«Oh…Su sentido del humor todavía se me escapa, Miss Swan»

«Oh, venga, ha sido divertido, ¿no?»

«Si usted lo dice»

«En serio…me he dicho que podríamos hablar»

«¿De qué?»

«De la situación»

«¿Es decir?»

«Bueno…¿cómo va la cosa con Henry? ¿Va mejor?»

«Debo…debo confesar que sí, va visiblemente mejor. Creo que sus resultados son también más satisfactorios»

«Sí, el diálogo con Snow es aún difícil, pero sí, su comportamiento ha mejorado notablemente»

«Entonces estoy contenta»

«¿Y…con Alice?»

«Aprendo a conocerla día a día. Y a veces comprendo por qué y cómo se pudo encariñar tan rápido con Henry, sin realmente conocerlo»

«Sí…Alice es una niña realmente sorprendente. Nuestra relación no es todavía muy calurosa, a veces es algo salvaje, incluso agresiva. Es extraño, pero al verla, no se puede negar la vinculación genética»

«¿Y eso?»

«Oh, nada de negativo, al contrario. Aunque sus ojos y los de ella no son del mismo color, tenéis esa misma mirada decidida. No puede negarlo»

«Lo tomo como un cumplido»

«Así es» dijo ella con una sonrisa

«Y usted…¿se parece Henry a su padre?»

La pregunta salió de sopetón, pero totalmente legítima y Emma, a pesar de algunas reticencias en hablar de su pasado, dio alguna información sobre la paternidad de Henry.

«Sí, se le parece…y más aún en el carácter»

«…»

«Tiene mis ojos, pero también es a él a quien veo a través de los suyos»

«¿Qué pasó…entre ustedes?»

«Debíamos encontrarnos para marcharos a Tallahassee, pero en lugar de verlo a él, fue un policía el que llegó a mi encuentro. En mi muñeca, yo tenía un reloj que él me había regalado, reloj robado por supuesto…Me acusaron de robo y fui encerrada durante once meses. Después descubrí que estaba embarazada. No supe nada de él, hasta que me dejó las llaves del coche.

«Oh, ya veo, ¿ese viejo trasto es el único bien que le dejó? A excepción de Henry, por supuesto»

«Nunca lo he vuelto a ver. Tenía una débil esperanza de que a mi salida fuera a buscarme. Después me marché a Tallahassee como lo habíamos previsto, pero no lo encontré. Así que decidí cerrar esa página de mi vida»

«Ah…Pero, todavía lo quiere»

«No»

«Miente muy mal, Miss Swan»

«No, de verdad»

«¿Por qué mantener entonces ese coche? Es una ruina y con el salario que le pago…pagaba, podría comprarse uno nuevo. Eso demuestra que tiene un valor simbólico para usted»

«Si está pensando que yo espero que él vuelva, se equivoca. No puedo negar o borrar los meses juntos, gracias a ellos nació Henry. Pero es mi pasado. No deseo olvidarlo ni renegar de él, al contrario, es gracias a él que siempre me digo que no volveré a cometer los mismos errores»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Creer en el primero que aparezca, contar con los demás»

«Pero usted ha cambiado. Ha aprendido a apoyarse en los demás, sobre todo en su madre»

«Es porque siempre he estado sola, y ahora me encuentro con una familia: padres, un hijo…No tengo la costumbre ni de contar para alguien, ni contar con nadie. Debo aprender, al igual que usted»

«¿Como yo?»

«También usted ha cambiado. También usted ha aprendido a confiar, sobre todo en Henry. Si no fuera el caso, yo no estaría aquí. También ha aprendido a abrirse. El sábado, en la playa, fue mágico: fue agradable para los niños, para mí, y sin duda, para usted, aunque no lo admita aún»

«Yo…solo intento hacer un esfuerzo…He dicho que iba a redimirme, aunque sea una gota de agua en este océano de embrollos que he creado»

«¿Embrollos, Majestad? ¿En serio?» dijo sonriendo

«…»

«Nunca es demasiado tarde»

«…»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, a continuación Regina retiró los platos para traer el postre, todo bajo la mirada de Emma.

«¡Ah, genial! ¡Es una verdadera ama de casa!»

«¿Es un cumplido?»

«¡Evidentemente! Y estoy segura de que si no hubiese sido esa reina malvada que todos conocen, tendría una cola de pretendientes en su puerta. ¡Estaría en un aprieto para elegir!»

«No me interesan los _pretendientes_…Tampoco tengo la intención de buscar»

«¿Cómo era Daniel?»

Fue el turno de Regina quedarse de piedra al escuchar la pregunta y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no era de su incumbencia, se detuvo, sabiendo que su curiosidad solo era una justa devolución a su pregunta de antes.

«¿Cómo…?»

«David me habló. Me contó todo lo que pasó durante nuestra ausencia, incluido el episodio Daniel en las caballerizas cuando agarró a Henry»

«Oh…yo tenía 19 años y Daniel era el mozo de los establos. Vivimos una relación platónica y secreta. Mi madre lo descubrió por culpa de Snow»

«¿Snow?»

«Ella nos sorprendió en el establo cuando se había anunciado mi matrimonio con su padre. Le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Daniel y yo habíamos planificado nuestras huida para poder escapar de ese matrimonio que yo no quería»

«¿Cómo llegó a ser su prometida?»

«Salvé a Snow cuando su caballo se desbocó. El rey buscaba una segunda esposa y madre para su hija. Parece ser que yo…estaba en el sitio adecuado y en el momento justo, al menos eso es lo que mi madre pensaba…y el rey me pidió ser su esposa, y mi madre aceptó en mi lugar»

«Vaya…»

«Sí. Además él tenía casi la misma edad que mi padre»

«Y entonces…¿teníais que huir?»

«Sí, pero Snow habló y se lo contó a mi madre que se apresuró a impedírnoslo. Mató a Daniel arrancándole el corazón»

«Un método al que está muy apegada, lo puede comprobar…»

«Así parece…Es en ese momento que comencé a profesarle un odio inmenso, así como a Snow cuando supe que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada»

«Entonces, se casó con su padre…»

«Sí. Con toda mi desesperación, pero no tenía elección…Las mujeres no tenían elección»

«¿De verdad…ese hombre, de la edad de su padre…fue su…primera vez?»

«¡No tengo por costumbre detallar mi vida privada, Miss Swan!»

«Sí, pero se puede llegar a deducir que así fue»

«…»

Emma se levantó, sin advertirlo, y se sentó al lado de Regina

«Él volvió…Daniel…»

«Whale…Whale lo hizo volver, no sé cómo, pero ya no era el mismo. Ya no era el mismo Daniel. No el que yo había amado, y por el que habría abandonado todo para seguirle…Solo era la sombra de él mismo. Tuve que acabar con él para que no le hiciera daño a nadie…Es injusto que acabara así…»

Emma percibió los temblores en su voz y apoyó instintivamente su mano en la suya, estrechándola.

«Nadie merece tal suerte»

«Nadie…» murmuró Regina como un eco

«No se puede decir que hayamos tenido mucha suerte en nuestras vidas amorosas, ¿eh?»

«Pero por el contrario son esas relaciones las que nos han traído los regalos más bellos: nuestros hijos»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Emma percibiera que una extraña atmosfera se estaba instalando alrededor de ellas. Estaban muy cerca para dos mujeres cuya amistad estaba empezando a descollar. Emma apretó un poco más su mano sobre la de Regina, esta aún tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que los recuerdos recientemente evocados habían provocado. Emma alzó su otra mano que fue a acariciar la mejilla de la morena, y ante ese contacto, como un electroshock, Regina se sobresaltó y retrocedió rápidamente.

Emma hizo lo mismo y se aclaró la voz.

«Yo…euh…excelente tiramisú»

«Gracias…»

«Voy a buscar a los niños. Se hace tarde»

«Sí, buena idea»

Se levantó de la mesa, cogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir de la casa, pero se giró hacia Regina, que estaba retirando los platos

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«Deberíamos….hacer más a menudo este tipo de cenas»

Intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa antes de que Emma desapareciera. Al escuchar el motor rugir y alejarse, Regina se concedió un momento de vacilación en el que permaneció sentada en la silla, intentando acordarse de cada instante. Y cuando tocó la mano que había estrechado Emma, su corazón se saltó un latido.

Cuando Emma regresó, todo estaba recogido y limpio. Regina solo esperaba el regreso de los niños para desearles buenas noches, lo que ocurrió diez minutos más tarde.

En el pasillo, dispuestas a entrar cada una en su habitación, las dos mujeres se intercambiaron una última mirada y un último "buenas noches", cerrando ese día rico en emociones.


	20. Chapter 20

Olvido

Como todas las mañanas, Emma se levantó, murmuró que era demasiado temprano. Como todas las mañanas, bajó y se encaminó hacia las tortitas hechas por Regina. Como era costumbre, se ahogó, pero hizo bajar todo con un largo sorbo de café, antes de enfilarse su sempiterna chaqueta de cuerpo rojo y salir en dirección a la oficina del sheriff llevando primero a los niños al colegio.

Como todas las mañanas, se dio un salto a la panadería para comprar algunos donuts de fresa y de melocotón. Y como era habitual, entró en su despacho a las 09:15. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada, y lanzó una rápida ojeada a la celda ocupada por su único prisionero: Hook

Era habitual que le rogara para que le diera una donut, lo que al final hacía. Y finalmente, se instaló en su escritorio y clasificó las múltiples demandas de los ciudadanos de Storybrooke con la finalidad de compaginar las actitudes adquiridas en el pueblo con las que ya traían antes de la maldición y ser enviados ahí.

Como costumbre, Hook canturreaba una canción pirata, que ella resoplando también tarareaba. Y como era habitual, nadie vendría a verlo.

Sí, era así desde hacía más una semana. Nadie sabía qué hacer con ese hombre, y aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta, la mayoría hubiera preferido que muriera junto con Cora.

Sí, era así desde hacía una semana, pero esa mañana

«Hey, Hook, no había donuts de…Maldita…¡Hook!»

Esa mañana, ni rastro de Hook en la celda. Emma entró como para asegurarse: el cerrojo no había sido forzado, los barrotes estaba intactos…

«¡Mierda!»

Emma llamó en seguida a David y a Snow, que dejó su clase a cargo de un compañero, y llegaron en pocos minutos a la oficina

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible?»

«No lo sé. Nada ha sido destrozado: ni la entrada, ni la celda…Es como…»

«Por magia…» gruñó Snow mirando a David con gesto de haber entendido «¡Regina!»

«¡No! Ella no se ha movido de su casa»

«¿Cómo estás tan segura?» le preguntó David antes de que Snow se colocara ante la joven y le pusiera su mano en su brazo.

«Dios mío Emma…Tú no has…»

«¿No qué?»

«¿Tú no es estabas en…su habitación? ¿En su…cama?»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¡no!»

Snow pareció aliviada, mientras que David parecía completamente perdido, sin saber por qué su mujer podía haber pensado tal cosa.

«¡También está Gold! Y os recuerdo que esos dos tienen un pasado…»

Y sin una palabra más, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia al tienda de Gold que, extrañamente estaba cerrada. Golpearon y fue Belle quien apareció al cabo de unos minutos, visiblemente dormida.

«¿Qué…qué ocurre?»

«¿Dónde está Gold?»

«Yo…no lo sé»

«Belle, si sabes algo, tienes que decírnoslo. ¿Ha dicho algo sobre Hook?»

«¿Hook? No»

«¡Si sabes algo y no nos lo dices, serás cómplice!»

«Solo…me dijo que ahora todo volvería a estar en orden»

«Mierda…» murmuró Emma que presentía que algo que se estaba cociendo. «¿Dónde puede estar?»

«¿El pozo?»

«Hay tantos sitios…Ok, vosotros, al pozo, yo me acerco al barco»

«¡Vamos contigo!»

«¡No! Seremos más eficaces si nos separamos. Nos llamamos»

Y mientras Snow y David se alejaron, Emma llamó a Regina para mantenerla al corriente.

_«¿Cómo es que se han esfumado?»_

«Hook ha desaparecido de su celda y Gold está en paradero desconocido»

_«¡Voy!»_

Y cuando Regina se encontró con Emma algunos minutos más tarde, la morena le dio otra pista además del barco amarrado en el puerto. Cuando Emma escuchó sus explicaciones, se convenció y juntas se dirigieron a la frontera del pueblo.

Y como había predicho Regina, Emma encontró delante de la línea naranja fluorescente que marca el final del pueblo, a Gold y a Hook, arrodillado ante aquel. Paró rápidamente y salió del coche, pistola en la mano.

«¡Gold!»

Este último ni pestañeó, incluso divertido de tener testigos

«Váyase» dijo él mirando a Hook

«¿Qué?» Hook, arrodillado, tenía el labio hinchado y un hilo de sangre le corría por el lado derecho de la cara.

«Me ha escuchado: levántese y márchese»

«No es que me queje de la compasión, pero supongo que hay una contrapartida…»

«No, no la hay. Váyase, deje el pueblo»

Emma y Regina caminaron despacio hacia Gold y cuando vieron a Hook levantarse, Emma comprendió lo que se disponía a hacer

«¡HOOK, NO!»

«¿La escucha? Le pide que se quede»

«¿Y por qué no he de escucharla?»

«Porque lo que yo le ofrezco es más interesante: le ofrezco la libertad, el olvido de sus pecados, su redención»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad….Ella solo le ofrecerá lo que puede ofrecerle: una vida encerrado en una celda, ¿atractivo, no?»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Por qué sería usted el que me ofreciera lo mejor cuando me odia tanto como lo odio yo? Si me diera la ocasión, lo mataría, lo sabe. Después de lo que le hizo…ante mis ojos»

Regina y Emma intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva.

«Porque hice una promesa…Y porque no puedo dejarle tranquilamente encerrado en una celda»

«¿Y que me vaya sería una mejor solución?»

«Le ofrezco el olvido»

«…»

Emma y Regina habían llegado a la altura de Gold. Es en ese momento que ellas se dieron cuenta de que los pies de Hook casi pisaban la línea naranja. Un paso hacia atrás y la maldición haría el resto.

«Hook, escuche…¿Podemos hablar, no?»

«Oh, querida Miss SWan, su compañía me habría sido tan placentera…Y usted, querida, he escuchado tantas cosas de usted que tengo la sensación de conocerla mucho mejor de lo que usted misma se conoce» dijo Hook mirando a Regina que se sintió de repente incómoda. En un acto reflejo, Emma se interpuso entre Hook y Regina, apuntando su arma contra él, y desplazándola de vez en cuando hacia Gold

«Gold, ¿qué está haciendo?»

Este último se giró con gesto indolente hacia Emma, una aligera sonrisa en los labios.

«Le ofrezco la oportunidad de irse»

«¡Se burla de mí!»

«Oh, al contrario…Tengo la intención de dejarle una oportunidad, una oportunidad para olvidarlo todo»

«¿Se lo ha dicho? ¿Le ha dicho lo que arriesga si cruza esa línea?»

«¿Rumple?» preguntó Hook, no muy seguro de querer pasar finalmente. Pero ante el mutismo del hombre, fue Emma la que le respondió

«Todo aquel que cruza las fronteras de Storybrooke olvidan. Olvidan todo»

Hook comprendió entonces y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica

«¿Todo? Entonces…¿olvidaría que usted me cortó la mano? ¿Olvidaría quién es usted en realidad? Y ¿olvidaría…quién fue ella?»

Emma y Regina volvieron a intercambiar una mirada de incomprensión, mientras que Gold puso mala cara al comprender lo que él quería decir, pero asintió y Hook dejó escapar una sonrisa, completamente deshecho.

«Ya veo…¿y quién le dice que yo tengo ganas de olvidar? Ella fue la más…»

«¡Pare! Elija ya»

Hook se levantó despacio, y Emma se quedó quieta, el arma en dirección a Hook.

«¿Es eso o la muerte? Quizás tendría la esperanza de encontrar a alguien como ella…»

Y con un paso hacia atrás, después dos, él selló su destino sin que Emma pudiera hacer nada. Ella contuvo su respiración cuando vio el cuerpo de Hook quieto, y después moverse en compulsivos movimientos antes de caer al suelo.

«¡Hook!»

Sin reflexionar, Emma atravesó la línea y fue hacia él. Se inclinó sobre él y Hook abrió con dificultad los ojos antes de masajearse la cabeza

«Ouh…¿Qué…qué ha pasado?»

«…»

«¿Dónde estoy?»

«¿No se…acuerda de nada?»

«No…»

«Se llama Killian Jones»

Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Gold detrás de ella. Ellos se enderezaron y Hook totalmente desorientado no pudo sino seguir a Emma, como alma en pena…

«¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?»

«Storybrooke»

«¿Storybrooke? Qué extraño nombre…»

Emma se dio cuenta de que Hook ya no tenía nada del depredador que hace minutos era: no era sino una cordero inofensivo y totalmente perdido. Ella le guio hasta el coche prometiéndole que arreglaría todo esto si la seguía hasta la comisaría.

Regina señaló que ella se quedaría con Gold y que se aseguraría de que él también volvía a casa. Y cuando el coche de Emma se alejó y ya solo eran ellos dos, cerca de esa línea naranja, y con Gold que parecía traspuesto, Regina rompió el silencio

«¿Por qué?»

«No la sigo, querida…»

«¿Por qué hacerle eso? ¿Por qué no lo mató sencillamente?»

«Porque hay cosas peores que la muerte…y…porque hice una promesa»

«¿A Belle?»

«Le prometí que nunca más me dejaría arrastrar por mi odio…»

«Mira…eso parece un _deja vu_, ¿no le parece?»

«…»

«¿De quién estaba hablando él?»

«…»

«Gold, ¿quién es la mujer de la que hablabais?»

«Eso no es de su incumbencia, querida…» dijo girándose hacia ella, con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, antes de volver a su coche. Regina observó unos segundos esa frontera antes de unírsele en su coche y regresar al pueblo.

Emma regresó al pueblo y se encontró con Snow y David

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?»

«En los límites del pueblo…con Gold»

«¿Acaso él ha…?»

«Sí»

Snow miró, incrédula, a Hook

«Discúlpeme si no la reconozco, pero, parece que mi memoria me juega malas pasadas. ¿Nos conocemos?»

«Eh, bien, euh…»

«Le estrecharía la mano, pero una vez más…no sé cómo ha pasado…»

«Snow, David, os presento a Killian…Killian jones, parece que él ha perdido la memoria cerca de nuestro pueblo»

«¿Snow? Es original como nombre…»

«Sí, bien, le llevo a que descanse en el hostal de Granny, no le vendrá mal»

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Emma dejó claro que todo estaba bien, y se alejó con Hook. Solos en mitad de la calle principal, Snow y David se quedaron ahí, estupefactos

«¿Por qué…por qué ha hecho eso?»

«Esa es una pregunta de la que probablemente y conociendo a Gold no tengamos respuesta» admitió David.

«Hablando de Gold…»

David siguió la mirada de su compañera y vio el coche que acababa de pararse delante de la tienda de Gold. Cuando Regina salió, Snow puso mala cara

«Cálmate, Snow…»

«¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Verlos juntos es siempre mala señal»

«Desde la desaparición de Cora, no se puede decir que ella haya hecho nada»

«¿Desde cuándo la defiendes?»

«Snow…cuando no estabais aquí, ella hizo de innombrables esfuerzos hacia mí, hacia Henry…quería realmente cambiar»

«Nunca se cambia realmente…»

«Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad…Has escuchado a Gold, lo que él le hizo, lo que ella ha soportado…»

«¡David! ¿Olvidas lo que ella nos hizo? Porque hoy estamos todos aquí: atrapados en este mundo que no es el nuestro, interactuando con nuestra hija como si solo fuera una buena amiga, hemos perdido 28 años…» dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

«Lo sé, sé lo que hemos perdido, y sé también que será imposible recuperarlo. Hay que vivir con eso. Dejarse llevar por el odio como fue su caso, solo nos llevara a la destrucción de todo lo que nos es querido»

«…No comprendes. Tengo la sensación de que..que…»

«Snow, cálmate»

«Pero, ¡es injusto! ¡Ella nos arrebató a nuestra hija! Y hoy continúa haciéndolo. Ella ha dicho que esta situación no le agrada, pero estoy segura de lo contrario, estoy segura de que lo hace adrede y que sabe que me está haciendo mal a través de Emma»

«Y tú olvidas quién es Emma: la Salvadora. Si realmente Regina es aún el Mal que tú todavía sospechas, Emma lo verá, y lo combatirá, porque es su destino»

«Así como el de Regina es hacer el Mal»

«…Snow…Te aseguro que deberías…»

«¿Debería qué? ¿Ver a mi hija alejarse un poco más de mí? ¿Yo que intenté por todos los medios construir algo cuando estábamos allí abajo? No quiero perderla otra vez. Ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar, querría, por una vez, descansar»

«Pero nadie te está obligando a luchar otra vez. Creo que simplemente estás celosa de que Regina sea el objeto de atención de Emma, y no tú»

«Eso es ridículo. Ella está haciendo esto por Henry»

«Estoy de acuerdo, y deberías escucharte antes de enfadarte de esa manera» dijo él con una sonrisa « Y acuérdate de que todo esto quizás no habría existido sin Regina, pero sin ella, tampoco nos hubiéramos reencontrado»

«…»

«Sin su odio, nunca te hubiera perseguido, nunca te habrías convertido en una ladrona al robarme mi anillo y nunca nos habríamos enamorado. Yo me habría casado con Katheryn y hubiera sido un desgraciado en ese matrimonio. Y tú, habrías tenido a tu padre y a Regina contigo, que te hubieran casado con un noble del reino vecino. Habrías tenido muchos príncipes y nuestros caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado. Al final, cuando lo piensas, es un poco gracias a Regina que nos encontramos y nos amamos»

«…» Snow esbozó una sonrisa forzada antes de dirigir su mirada hacia una Regina que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle.

Al caer la noche, cuando la cena acabó y los niños se preparaban para irse a la cama, Emma y Regina hablaron de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Emma había ido al hostal acompañada de Hook, rebautizado como Killian Jones, y lo había dejado a los cuidados de Ruby, lo que no desagradó en absoluto a la joven.

Después ella había vuelto a la oficina, sin pensar en lo que podría hacer Regina en el pueblo en ese momento. Pero, inteligentemente, después de pasar por la panadería, Regina había regresado a casa, reflexionando sobre la actuación de Gold.

«¿Por qué ha hecho eso…?» se preguntó en voz alta Emma, mientras llevaba el resto de los platos a la cocina

«No tengo todos los datos, pero parece que tiene un largo y duro pasado en común… Y desde hace decenios…»

«¿Gold es tan viejo?»

«Dudo que pueda imaginarse exactamente la edad que tiene, yo misma no estoy segura. Sé que, según me ha dicho, me conoció yo siendo un bebé»

«¿En serio? Bueno, también con esta historia del tiempo parado desde hace 28 años, las cuentas están un poco revueltas»

«Puedo entenderlo. Es verdad que tener padres de la misma edad puede ser perturbador» dijo Regina con cierto tono divertido que no se le escapó a Emma.

«Y usted entonces, tampoco debe tener lo que aparenta»

«Es totalmente descortés preguntar la edad a una mujer»

«No, si es otra mujer la que pregunta. Porque, técnicamente, usted es la madre adoptiva de Snow. Y cuando pienso que yo soy su hija, eso haría de usted mi…¿abuela? Y por otro lado, sería a la vez madre adoptiva de Henry y su bisabuela por alianza…Mierda…» dijo ella, casi asombrada de su hallazgo.

«Así como Alice sería su tía abuela y la medio hermana de Snow…»

«Creo que necesito otra copa…»

«Debería ir a acostarse»

«No logro comprender: si Gold odiaba tanto a Hook, ¿por qué no haberlo matado?»

«Porque hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, Miss Swan, créame…Mucho peores»

Emma sintió de repente un pinzamiento en el corazón al ver la mirada de Regina ensombrecerse de tristeza. Dio un paso en su dirección antes de echarse atrás.

«Mire, con esas ropas de pirata y su lápiz de ojo, creía que era un transexual…tuve que esforzarme mucho para explicárselo…»

«Es evidente que estará un poco desorientado, pero los habitantes sabrán actuar bien, después de todo, él no les ha hecho nada, al contrario que yo. ¿Tendría yo ese mismo trato de favor si acabara de atravesar yo también la línea…?»

Emma frunció el ceño y caminó rápido hacia ella, haciendo que la mirara al cogerla por un brazo

«Hey, ni se le ocurra, ¿ok?»

Regina se sorprendió ante la fogosidad con la que Emma parecía prohibirle que cometiera ese error fatal «¡Henry la necesita, Alice también! Debe pensar en ellos» Se quedaron algunos segundos así, mirándose a los ojos, como si ambas buscaran la sinceridad de la otra en su mirada. Alice bajó y vio la escena bajo otra óptica: Emma sujetando firmemente a su madre y sacudiéndola. Frunció el ceño: esta convivencia debía acabar y lo más rápido posible.


	21. Chapter 21

Marchar

«Alice, Henry, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!» gritó Emma desde debajo de las escaleras.

«Miss Swan, si subiera a buscarlos en lugar de gritar por toda la casa, mis oídos se lo agradecerían»

«No voy a subir para volver a bajar segundos después»

«Debería…Un poco de ejercicio no le vendría mal…» dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica

«¿Qué? Si dejara de hacer esos ricos platos para cenar, dejaría de atiborrarme»

«Me lo tomaré como un cumplido»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, y después una mirada cuando Alice apareció en lo alto de las escaleras para asistir a esa escena atípica. Henry le pasó por delante, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba bajo ese techo. Las dos mujeres rompieron su proximidad cuando Henry avanzó, mochila en mano, hacia ellas.

«Alice, ¿estás lista?»

«Sí» Al contrario que Henry, Alice se tomó su tiempo y bajó con una gracia y fluidez que Emma podía reconocer a veces en Regina. Después, como de costumbre, Emma los acompañó a la escuela y se acercó al restaurante donde Ruby y Granny habían contratado temporalmente a Kilian para que se ocupara de la cocina. Y a pesar de su mano de menos, parecía que se desenvolvía bien con una sartén y un cuchillo.

Pero lo que le chirriaba a Emma era ver hasta qué punto la gente parecía haber aceptado de buen grado la reconversión de Hook, y era todo lo contrario cuando se trataba de Regina. Tenía que mostrarles a todos la Regina que ella únicamente veía en su casa cuando cocinaba con amor, cuando arropaba a su hija, cuando veía con ella una película y cuando le enseñaba con paciencia todas las cosas de nuestro mudo. Nadie conocía a esa Regina, y eso debía cambiar.

«Hey…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Has aprobado el examen de geografía?»

«¿En qué te importa?»

«Solo…por hablar»

Alice estaba tranquilamente sentada a la sombra de un árbol, apoyada contra el tronco cuando Henry llegó, intentando mantener una conversación, como lo había hablado con Emma la noche anterior. Se sentó a su lado e intentó leer el título del libro en el que ella estaba profundamente sumergida.

«Hm…Oliver Twist, ¿está bien?»

Ella cerró el libro y lo miró enfadada

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Acabo de decírtelo…»

«Hace casi dos semanas, y ¿es ahora que te decides?»

«Pensaba que era el momento correcto para…acercarnos, ya que ahora estamos bajo el mismo techo»

Alice se tensó y lo fusiló con la mirada. Henry creyó percibir la mirada de Regina cuando esta se enfadaba con él.

«No veo la razón. Pronto os marchareis de todas maneras»

Henry frunció el ceño

«¿Por qué dices eso? Sé que mi madre está intentando buscar algo, pero…»

«No, me has comprendido mal. No vais a quedaros aquí, en Storybrooke»

«Pero…¿Qué estás diciendo?»

Alice entonces se levantó y Henry la siguió. Cuando se había decidido a cerrar esa conversación, Henry decidió otra cosa y la agarró por el brazo para que se girara. Y cuando le dio la cara, ella lo empujó violentamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo de culo

«¡Ay! Pero, ¿estás loca?»

«¡Tú y tu madre pronto no seréis más que un recuerdo! ¡Y nosotras viviremos finalmente juntas, Regina y yo, y tranquilas!»

«Pero…»

«Pronto volveréis allí abajo, ¿no es lo que quieres? Entonces, ¡déjanos!»

«¿Qué pasa aquí? Henry, ¿estás bien?»

Snow se había acercado al ver a Henry en el suelo. Lo ayudó a levantarse mientras miraba a Alice.

«¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Venga, a mi despacho»

Alice no se hizo de rogar y prefirió alejarse de ellos antes que perder inútilmente su tiempo hablando con ellos.

«Henry, ¿me vas a explicar? ¿Te ha hecho daño?»

«No, no…yo…ella ha dicho algo extraño»

«¿Qué?»

«Ha dicho que Emma y yo pronto íbamos a dejar Storybrooke para…volver allí abajo»

«¿Y eso qué quiere decir?»

«No lo sé…»

«Voy a hablar con ella, vuelve a clase»

Snow encontró a Alice en la clase, sentada en su mesa leyendo

«¿Alice?»

«¿Sí?» dijo cerrando su libro y mirando con aire condescendiente a la mujer. Fue en ese momento que Snow vio su parecido con Regina, pero también la mirada, a veces triste, de su padre. Después de todo, la pequeña que tenía delante era su medio hermana,,,

«¿Por qué te has peleado con Henry?»

«Me exasperaba»

«¿Eso es todo?»

«Yo no tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero insistía poniendo como excusa que debía mantener una buena relación conmigo, dado que vivimos bajo el mismo techo»

«Y…¿qué le has respondido?»

«Que esa situación no iba a durar»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque todos pronto volveréis al País Encantado»

Snow se quedó callada unos segundos antes de continuar

«¿Volver…al País Encantado?»

«Exacto»

«Pero, ¿cómo?»

«Regina está trabajando en ello»

«¿Creía que había prometido no volver a utilizar la magia?»

«No sé cómo lo hace, pero lo está haciendo. Y creo que será lo mejor. Al igual que a usted, la idea de tener a Miss Swan y a Henry bajo mi mismo techo no me agrada»

Snow se quedó asombrada al ver con que desconcertante facilidad y soltura Alice le hablaba. Y la conversación acabó sobre el no servirse de la violencia para resolver un conflicto

Cuando la escuela acabó, Snow decidió ir a ver a su hija a la oficina.

«Hey, ¿estás ocupada?»

«Desesperadamente no. Así que ¿feliz se estar ya en fin de semana?»

«Sí, euh…¿puedo hablarte…de Regina?»

«¿Sin gritos y sin insultos?»

«Alice me ha dicho algo interesante…Quería solo saber si tú estás al corriente, ya que vivís bajo el mismo techo»

«Tenía que ser temporal, pero encontrar un apartamento aquí, es peor que una plaza de parking en Nueva York»

«Bien, me ha dicho que Regina estaría trabajando en un modo de hacernos volver a casa, ¿es verdad?»

«Espera, ¿qué?»

«Parece que ella…»

«No, no, he entendido, pero…¿te lo ha dicho Alice?»

«Sí. Parece que tu compañera de piso no te cuenta todo…»

Emma puso mala cara.

«Me disculpas»

Se levantó, se puso su chaqueta y se marchó, dejando a Snow.

«¿Es verdad?»

«¿El qué querida?»

Regina estaba en el salón, leyendo tranquilamente un libro en el sofá cuando Emma entró hecha una furia en la casa.

«Que está buscando una modo de enviarnos allí abajo»

«¿Allí abajo?»

«¡No juegue conmigo! Sabe muy bien de qué le hablo. Alice le ha dicho a Snow que está buscando un modo»

«¿Sería tan reprensible? La mayoría de los habitantes quiere volver. ¿Acaso está mal querer responder a su expectativas?»

«Es…yo…¡Podría habérmelo dicho!»

«Y ¿por qué? No necesito de su ayuda para eso. Es la Salvadora, es verdad, pero no tiene todas las capacidades»

Emma se enfadó terriblemente, al ver que Regina parecía divertirse con la situación.

«¿Está utilizando la magia para eso?»

«Le hice una promesa a Henry, y no importa la dedicación que él me preste, tengo la intención de mantener esa promesa»

«Entonces, ¿cómo?»

«Rumple me ayuda»

«¿Por qué razón? Él no hace nada sin algo a cambio…»

«No he hecho ningún trato con él si es eso lo que pegunta. Y aunque hubiera sido el caso, no tengo por qué hablar con usted, no le debo nada»

«Regina…»

Pero su pelea encontró su fin ante la llegada de los dos niños. Después de un rápido saludo a sus madres, Henry se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras que Alice se sentó en el sofá cerca de su madre.

«¿Te ha ido bien el día?»

«Sí, bastante. Ya sé la nota de un examen»

«¿Y?»

«Un diez en geografía»

Emma pudo ver el orgullo en los ojos de Regina y la alegría de Alice al ver que su madre estaba orgullosa de ella

«¿Y Henry?»

«Oh, no lo sé…»

«¿Os peleasteis, verdad?» preguntó Emma

Alice la fusiló con la mirada, el rostro impasible

«Es probable»

«¿Probable? No, es seguro. Snow me lo dijo»

«Ah, sí, olvidé que es su madre» dijo con un tono de desprecio. Tras decir eso, se levantó excusándose de que tenía que hacer la tarea para estar tranquila el fin de semana y subió a su habitación.

«¿La deja que me hable así?»

«No veo dónde está el problema. Snow es su madre, ¿no?»

«No es lo que ha dicho es el tono que ha empleado»

«Escuche, espero que no intervenga en la educación de mi hija como ya no intervengo yo en la de Henry. A veces hace elecciones con las que yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero me callo porque sé que, pase lo que pase, Henry no me escuchará. Así que, tenga la decencia de callarse cuando mi forma de educar sea diferente a la suya»

«…»

«Bien, voy a preparar la comida» dejó su libro en la mesita cerca del sofá y se levantó, pero rápidamente fue parada por la mano de Emma en su brazo.

«¿Hace mucho tiempo que está tramando con Gold?»

«Solo hace unos días»

«¿Y habéis llegado a algo?»

«Avanzamos despacio pero seguros…»

«Regina…¿tiene la intención de regresar también?»

Como única respuesta, la joven sonrió educadamente antes de dirigirse a la cocina, donde se le unió en seguida Emma decidida a no dejar la conversación en suspenso

«Regina…»

«Escuche, soy conciliadora, hago lo que me piden. Me mantengo a un lado, no digo nada… Hago finalmente lo que se espera de mí, y no parece contenta. ¿Cuál es el problema?»

«Estaría tranquila si me asegura que también vendría…»

Regina le dio una tímida sonrisa, pero que no logró convencer ni tranquilizar a la bella rubia. Emma tenía un mal presentimiento ante toda esta historia.

«¿Por qué me iría?» Emma se heló «¿Qué me espera allí que valga la pena? Aquí, podría seguir en esa casa, educar a Alice con seguridad. Si volvemos al País Encantado, se me seguirá viendo como la reina malvada y se me encerrará por mis crímenes. No digo que no deba pagar por lo que hice, pero…prefiero exiliarme aquí con ella. Si esa es mi penitencia, entonces la acepto»

«¡Me niego!»

«¿Disculpe?»

«Me niego a que se siga fustigando una y otra vez con eso…Ok, sabemos lo que fue y lo que hizo. No sigamos con la misma matraquilla. Hay que pasar página, y creo sinceramente que eso pasará con Alice…y con Henry a su lado»

«Parece tener grandes esperanzas puestas en mí, es conmovedor» dijo con un gesto burla

«Pero, ¿ya no está harta de jugar a que todo le es indiferente?»

«¿Quiere decir: con respecto a usted?» le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, desestabilizando completamente a Emma

«Yo, euh…No, en fin…tengo la sensación de que se toma todo a la ligera, como si nada fuera importante»

«Maté a mi madre hace varias semanas, una mujer que destrozó mi vida, mi vida entera. Reencuentro a mi hija a la que pensaba haber perdido definitivamente. Ahora mismo estoy serena»

Emma entonces se acercó, cerca, demasiado cerca, pensó Regina, y se colocó casi nariz con nariz.

«Si piensa deshacerse de mí enviándome a un mundo sin papel higiénico y sin microondas, se equivoca completamente. No iré a ninguna parte»

«Snow me odiará por eso…» ironizó ella

«No me importa en absoluto…Pasé 28 años de mi vida sola, no es ahora que mi vida está cambiando que voy…»

«Miss Swan, debe cuidar sus palabras. Pueden tener terribles repercusiones»

«¿Cómo?» dijo ella invadiendo totalmente el espacio personal de la morena, su corazón desbocándose ante esa repentina cercanía

«Olvida quién soy yo»

«Oh, yo sé muy bien quién es usted. Y mucho más desde que estoy bajo este techo. Y esta Regina a me gusta mucho»

«¿Le gusta?»

«Quiero decir…Es mucho más agradable vivir con ella que con la malvada zorra que defendía con uñas y dientes a Henry, sin tener en cuenta a los demás»

«…»

Emma se acercó más, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban casi en contacto y sus manos en las caderas de Regina «Creo que venir aquí ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo…» le murmuró mientras sus labios se aproximaban a los de la bella morena.

Pero, presa del pánico, esta retrocedió rápidamente, soltándose del agarre de Emma.

«Yo…tengo que preparar la comida, los niños van a bajar»

De repente la cocina le pareció demasiado grande, demasiado borrosa: buscaba los utensilios, totalmente desorientada, mientras que Emma encontraba la situación adorable. Pero había sido suficiente por esa noche, y Emma decidió subir a ver a Henry a su habitación.

«Hey, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí…»

«Parece que tuvisteis un examen de geo, ¿y?»

«Bien. Saqué un notable…»

«No está mal, además no es tu asignatura favorita»

«Sí…»

«Snow me ha dicho también que te peleaste otra vez con Alice»

«Yo no hice nada, fue ella. No le gustó. No le gustamos»

«…» Emma no podía culpar a su hijo, ella había visto hasta qué punto podía Alice ser mordaz, como su madre…»

«Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Vamos a irnos allí abajo?»

«No lo sé…»

«¿Cómo es?»

«Bah, ya sabes, ogros, muertos vivientes, gigantes… Más ogros»

«¡Guay!»

«Sí, no estoy segura de que tengamos la misma definición de guay. Pero sabe, lo poco que vi no me convenció… »

«A mí me gustaría ir…»

«…» Emma le sonrió acariciándole los cabellos. Era un asunto que habría que resolver más adelante, pero veía sin embargo que la decisión era evidente

«¿Tú no? Sin embargo, tú naciste allí…»

«Sabes, nacer allí y vivir allí son dos cosas diferentes. Venga, date prisa, pronto cenaremos»

«¿Por qué se lo has dicho?»

«¿El qué?»

Regina se aseguró de que el edredón que cubría a Alice estaba bien puesto antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

«Que estaba buscando un modo de regresarlos»

«Porque»

«Porque, ¿qué?»

«Creo que cada uno debe tener su lugar en alguna parte, y está claro que el de Miss Swan, el de Henry y el de los demás no está aquí, con nosotras»

«Ya veo…Alice, ¿por qué no los aprecias?»

«Yo…No me gusta la manera en la que ella te mira»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Miss Swan…»

«¿La manera?»

«Ella tiene gestos inapropiados de una mujer hacia otra mujer»

«Oh…» Regina sintió escalofríos al ver que el acercamiento con Emma no era solo fruto de su imaginación.

«Eso…eso está mal, ¿verdad?»

«Alice, creo que lo que hayas podido ver o creído ver no es lo que piensas. Miss Swan y yo intentamos llevarnos bien por Henry»

«Pero, ¿entonces yo? ¡Finalmente te doy igual, ahora que Henry ha vuelto!»

«En absoluto. Alice, mírame: no hay nada más importante para mí que tú. He perdido tantos años, y si tú no me hubieras sido arrebatada, nada de todo esto hubiera sucedido. Estoy enfadada, porque no comprendo por qué pasó lo que pasó, por qué me pasó a mí, a nosotras. Y quiero más que nada recobrar el tiempo perdido contigo. Pero no debo olvidarme de Henry…Es mi hijo. Lo crie durante diez años, no puedo rechazarlo»

«Lo criaste en mi lugar…»

«Lo sé. Pero tengo la intención de compensarte…»

Alice le sonrió y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Regina se permitió un gesto tierno y la besó en la frente, gesto que Alice no rechazó, al contrario. A continuación la dejó y antes de salir de la habitación, Alice la llamó

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«No…nada, buenas noches»

Regina apagó la luz y se dirigió al salón, donde se encontró, con sorpresa, a Emma sirviendo dos vasos de whisky.

«¿No va a acostarse?»

«No tengo sueño…¿una copa?»

«Con gusto. Gracias»

Se sentaron la una al lado de la otra y bebieron un trago en silencio

«¿Ha hablado con Alice?»

«¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?»

«Estaría bien que dejara de utilizar la violencia para conseguir sus fines. Henry ya está bastante acosado, si además una niña se le echa encima…»

«Henry sabe defenderse»

«Él querría marcharse…»

Regina se quedó estática…el cambio repentino de tema la sorprendió. Emma hundía su nariz en su copa, como queriendo leer el futuro en ella…Un futuro totalmente vago para ella. Su tono era casi triste, desesperado, como si esa noticia no le gustara en absoluto.

«Le gustaría ir allí abajo, pero es un niño de diez años, solo piensa en castillos, dragones, en esos cuentos infantiles donde todo acaba bien…No quiero que se desilusione y que después me reproche el haberlo llevado»

«Habrá que hacerle comprender que es su elección»

«¿A usted no le supone ningún problema? ¿Separarse de Henry cuando, hace un mes, habría arrasado este pueblo para mantenerlo con usted?»

«…»

«Sé que intenta redimirse, pero no creo que sea la mejor manera. ¿Cómo hacerlo si aleja a todo el mundo?»

«Quizás sea mi final feliz…»

«¿De verdad lo cree?»

«Nunca lo he logrado. Esta vez quizás sea diferente»

«No estoy de acuerdo»

«Miss Swan, si quisiera saber su opinión, se la habría pedido»

«Henry es mi hijo, pero…Lo sé, lo siento, él está aún apegado a usted, incluso más desde que cree en su repentina redención. Si decide separarlo definitivamente de usted, ¿qué será de él?»

«Es un príncipe. David y Snow le enseñaran los manejos de la corte. No se dará cuenta de que él tiempo pasa, crecerá y se convertirá en un príncipe justo y bueno. Será educado para rey y se convertirá en uno»

«Pero yo, yo no deseo nada de eso…No tengo nada en contra, pero no es mi mundo»

«Eso, querida, se sale de mis competencias. Aprenderá a amarlo, al lado de sus padres»

«…»

«Es tarde, voy a acostarme» Dejó su copa, apenas tocada, sobre la mesa.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hm?»

Emma se levantó y agarró la mano de la joven sin que esta pudiera soltarse

«Regina…prométame que se lo va a pensar»

A Regina se le escapaba por qué Emma quería eso tanto, pero sorprendida por su mirada profundamente anclada en la suya, asintió con la cabeza, antes de soltarse de su mano y subir, sin mirar atrás.

Emma estaba desolada ante la idea de que Regina pensase realmente dejarlos partir. ¿Por qué tanta convicción en creer que había cambiado? ¿Por qué quería ella creer en Henry cuando le decía que ya no era la misma? Ella quería creerlo, para justificar el hecho de que ella ya no merecía esa autoflagelación que se infligía.

Por supuesto, sus actos habían causado una enorme tristeza a todos los habitantes, a sus padres, a su hijo e incluso a ella…Pero ¿no sería mejor pasar página y querer cambiar que continuar por ese camino de hermetismo y de cerrazón ante todo el mundo?

Regina había cambiado porque Henry creía sinceramente que ella podía lograrlo, y por una vez en su vida, alguien creía en ella. Y ese hecho la había convencido de que era capaz y que no era en definitiva lo que su madre penaba de ella y le había machacado durante años.

Emma quería de verdad que todos lo vieran y lo comprendieran. Y eso debía pasar por dos personas esenciales. Dos personas a las que la gente creería más que a ella. Emma reflexionó durante unos segundos y, como si un rayo le acabara de atravesar la mente, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. ¡Tenía una idea!


	22. Chapter 22

Reunión familiar

Era evidente que echaba mucho de menos a Emma y su ausencia no era menos difícil porque supiera dónde se encontraba su hija en ese momento, pero había que reconocer también que estar sola de nuevo con su marido era un lujo que Snow no había podido darse desde años…28 años para ser exactos.

Y, en esa dulce mañana, apelotonados bajo las sábanas, Snow y David disfrutaban por una vez de la felicidad de la vida en pareja serenamente.

«Sabes, me preocupo por ella…»

«Ella está bien»

«Lo sé, pero…saber que está ahí cuando debería estar con nosotros»

«Escucha, actuamos como si nuestra hija acabara de dejar la casa con 16 años. Pero ella tiene 28 y también ella necesita su vida, su libertad, su intimidad. Y para no esconderte nada, estoy contento, en este preciso momento, de que no nos pueda sorprender, ella o Henry»

Snow esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, acordándose de la desagradable escena del baño que había llevado a Emma a tomar esa decisión radical.

«Y además, confiesa que te lo que no te gusta no es el que se haya ido, sino a dónde se ha ido»

«Si quieres decir que mi hija se ha ido a vivir con su hijo a casa de la mujer que ha arruinado nuestras vidas durante 30 años…no tengo idea de lo que hablas»

«Snow…» dijo el casi harto de volver a discutir lo mismo

«No, no, escucha. Está bien, lo entiendo. Ella nos ha destrozado la vida, estoy impaciente de que haga lo mismo con Emma y con Henry, si no ha comenzado ya…»

«Ya hace casi 15 días…¿No crees que si estuviera pasando, Emma se habría marchado?»

«Se habría quedado solo para probarme que yo me habría equivocado. ¡No es tu hija por nada! Y además Regina tiene todo el tiempo, ella es paciente y meticulosa. ¿Quién sabe si no es uno de sus planes retorcidos para hacernos una vez más la vida imposible?»

«¿No me has dicho que está buscando un manera de que volvamos a casa?»

«Solo es un _mea culpa_ de fachada, en mi opinión…»

«¿Nunca encontrara el favor ante tus ojos?»

«No lo sé…Entiendo que no ha sido protegida por la vida, por su madre, por todos aquellos que la rodeaban, pero uno no se convierte en una psicópata perturbada y egocéntrica por eso»

«Eres tan tierna, querida…» dijo él irónicamente, lo que le valió un codazo en las costillas, y derivó en una batalla de almohadas antes de que el teléfono de Snow sonara, interrumpiendo esa pelea.

«¿Sí? Ah Emma, ¿cómo…sí? Oh, euh…No lo sé, escucha…Ok, yo…sí, yo se lo pregunto y te llamo…Sí, prometido. Oh, Emma, escucha, ya basta, te he dicho que lo haré. Sí, sí. Hasta luego»

Colgó y se acurrucó otra vez bajo el edredón y abrió un libro como si no hubiera pasado nada. David frunció el ceño antes de meter la mano sobre el libro, obligando a la joven a mirarlo

«¿Snow?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿No tienes nada que decirme?»

«Nada importante»

«Snow…¿Qué quería Emma?»

«Quería invitarnos a casa de Regina esta noche»

«¿Y eso no es importante para ti?»

«No vale la pena que pongas esa cara de falso asombro»

«¿Tenías la intención de decírmelo? ¿O de pedir mi opinión?»

«No es como si fuera el fin del mundo»

«Snow…»

«¿Qué? ¿Tú acaso tienes la intención de ir?»

«¿Y por qué no? Quiero decir, hay que dar un paso. Y te recuerdo que Emma nos ha invitado, eso quiere decir también que Regina nos acoge. Va a hacer esfuerzos por su parte, podríamos hacer lo mismo. Aunque solo sea para demostrarle que somos tan adultos como ella»

«…»

«Snow…Querías renovar lazos con Emma, quizás sea el momento de hacerlo. Le gustará, y a Henry también»

«¿Y si nos hace una tarta de manzanas, para probar nuestros límites, eh?»

«Pues nos reiremos y declinaremos educadamente su tarta. Debemos sobrepasar eso. Por favor»

«David…» se quejó Snow, pero ante la mirada insistente de su marido, comprendió que realmente no tenía elección «¡Te odio!»

«No, no es verdad» dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora «Llámala y dile que sí»

«…»

«¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?»

Snow puso los ojos en blanco y cogió de nuevo su teléfono para teclear el número de su hija.

«¿Usted ha hecho qué?»

«Calma, calma…»

«¡Miss Swan, vivir bajo mi techo no la hace la dueña de la casa! ¿Cómo ha podido invitarlos aquí?»

«Bien, iremos a Granny's si es eso lo que le molesta…»

«Sabe muy bien lo que quiere decir. Me avisa ahora de una cena para esta noche, en mi casa con sus padres. ¿Y pedir mi opinión no se le pasó por la cabeza?»

«No quería contárselo por si ellos hubieran rechazado la invitación. Tenía miedo de desilusionar a Henry»

«Yo no soy Henry y, francamente, si no hubiesen venido, no me habría desilusionado en absoluto»

«Oh, por favor, es la ocasión de empezar a recoger los pedazos»

«¿Los pedazos, Miss Swan? Yo hablaría mejor de acercar dos montañas en este caso»

«Por favor» suplicó ella casi pataleando como un niño ante un escaparate de caramelos.

«¿Les dijo que yo estaba de acuerdo?»

«Para ser sinceros, no les dije nada…Pero esperaba que usted aceptara»

«Ya veo…Me pone entre la espada y la pared, se está convirtiendo en una desagradable costumbre, Miss Swan»

«Prometo que se lo compensaré»

«Ya se lo he dicho: hace demasiadas promesas…»

«Pero las he mantenido todas hasta el momento, incluida la de encontrarla…» dijo ella acercándose a ella despacio

Regina no estaba acostumbrada a eso: esa cercanía que Emma no dejaba de procurar la perturbaba más de lo que habría querido creer. Hace algunas semanas, les costaba estar casi en la misma habitación sin picarse o mandarse miradas cargadas de odio, y ahora, vivían bajo el mismo techo, en una relativa armonía cordial, y Emma parecía incluso más cómoda en su compañía….Demasiado cómoda y táctil a veces.

«¿He de comprender que la cena me incumbe?»

«Salvo si quiere encontrarse en el hospital si me pongo a ello…»

«No me tiente…»

«¡Oh, venga! ¡A nadie se le escapa que es una muy buena cocinera!»

«¿Acaso usted cree de verdad que sus padres aceptaran comer algo que yo haya preparado?»

«Si yo como, ellos comerán»

«¿Y usted no tiene miedo?» dijo con un tono de burla

«Si hubiese tenido la intención de matarme envenenándome, lo habría hecho hace tiempo y no habría esperado a que mis padres fueran testigos»

«Cierto»

«Entonces, ¿es sí a lo de la cena?»

Regina la miró intensamente, pensando que en el último momento la haría desistir, pero fue ella quien finalmente se rindió en el último segundo. Después de todo, ¿no tenía la intención de cambiar?

«Muy bien…» soltó

«¡Super!» Emma avanzó para abrazarla, pero en el último momento se retractó al ver los ojos que ponía Regina ante su cercanía «¡Yo…euh…voy a decírselo a los niños!»

«¿Decir qué?»

En lo alto de las escaleras, Henry y Alice habían escuchado algo de la conversación.

«Snow y David viene a cenar esta noche»

«¿De verdad? ¡Guay!» Henry bajó desde lo alto de las escaleras para aterrizar en los brazos de Emma, y después estrechar con sus brazos a Regina, para gran sorpresa de esta «¿A ti también te parece bien?»

«Sí…sí»

«¡Super!»

Emma había notado la actitud apartada de Alice, todavía en lo alto de las escaleras. Y cuando ella la miró, la pequeña desapareció para volver a su habitación. Regina también lo había notado y cuando fue a soltar el abrazo de Henry, Emma levantó la mano «Voy yo»

Aun un poco frustrada de que Emma cogiera las riendas con su hija, Regina la dejó hacer y miró a la joven subir las escaleras para ir a ver a Alice, que se encontraba acostada en la cama, la nariz en un libro.

«Hey, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Sí»

«Escucha, no sé lo que nos reprochas…Pero…»

«No los quiero»

Ante la franqueza de la pequeña, Emma se sintió algo descorazonada

«Oh, bueno, al menos eres clara y directa. ¿Puedo sentarme?»

Como respuesta, Alice se enderezó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, dejando sitio para que Emma se sentara en el borde.

«Me gustaría comprender por qué»

«Regina está triste por vuestra culpa»

«¿Y tú no crees que haya razones para culparla? ¿Aunque sea un poco?»

«Entiendo que ella hizo malas elecciones en adveras circunstancias. No digo que sea inocente, pero no admito que se la culpe cuando todas las equivocaciones no son su culpa »

«Lo entiendo, y es por eso por lo que le doy una oportunidad y he aceptado revisar mis esquemas para venir a vivir aquí»

«Usted es diferente»

«¿Ah, sí?…¿el rollo de la Salvadora, eh?»

«No. Usted la mira de manera diferente»

«¿Y cómo?»

«En realidad no lo sé…Lo que sé es que se acerca a ella muy a menudo y cada vez que lo hace, Regina se comporta de una manera extraña»

«Quizás a eso se le llame amistad y ella no está muy acostumbrada a ello»

«Soy una niña que aparece proveniente de un mundo encantado, cierto, pero no soy idiota. A veces vi a mis padres mirarse de la manera en la que usted mira a Regina, durante las comidas o ante la tele…Creéis que nos os veo, pero lo veo todo»

«Oh…Tengo miedo de no compren…»

«Si tuviera un poco de respeto hacia ella, podría decir la verdad»

«…»

«¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con ella?»

«¿Mis…intenciones? No, no, creo que te estás equivocando…»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Sabes, he aprendido a conocer a Regina viviendo bajo su techo y lo que quiero es que cada habitante pueda verla un día como yo la veo ahora. Y es por eso que quiero hacer esta cena. No es para tenderle una trampa ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero ayudarla a integrarse y a volver a implicarse en la vida del pueblo»

«¿De qué servirá si todos os vais a ir?»

«Sí, pero eso todavía no va a pasar…bien…entonces, ¿de acuerdo para lo de esta noche? Vamos a ver cómo pasa y después ya vemos, ¿ok?»

«…de acuerdo. Pero si va mal, ustedes os vais»

«¿Cómo?»

«Si esta cena no es un éxito, usted y Henry os vais de esta casa y nos dejareis a Regina y a mí solas»

Emma se tensó: ¿cómo había llegado a hacer un trato como ese? Esa cena conllevaba ahora una apuesta mucho más arriesgada de lo que había previsto en un primer momento.

«Ok»

Al encontrarse con Regina en el salón, esta la fusiló con la mirada

«¿Qué?»

«¿Le ha prometido irse si la cena no es un éxito?»

«¡Nos ha escuchado!» se molestó Emma

«¿No creería que la iba a dejar sola con mi hija?»

«¿Qué le importa? Al contrario, ¿no debería estar feliz de vernos desparecer de su casa?»

«El fin de esta convivencia era que Henry estuviera mejor»

«Sí, y es así. Creo que una vez que nos vayamos, seguirá manteniendo buenas relaciones con Henry»

«Eso sin duda»

«Bien. Entonces, ningún problema…»

«Ninguno»

¿De verdad, ninguno?

«Bien. Entonces, ¿qué cenamos esta noche?»

«Había pensado en manzanas rellenas, compota de manzana caramelizada y para acabar, una tarta de manzanas» dijo con una sonrisa irónica

«…»

«Miss Swan, estoy bromeando»

«Sí, sí…no lo dudaba, pero de todas maneras vamos a evitar ahondar en la llaga, eh…»

«Lasaña y coctel de gambas. Isla flotante de postre, ¿le parece bien?»

«Perfecto, como siempre» dijo con un guiño

Y la noche vino rápida, Emma tenía la sensación de que alguien se había divertido adelantando las agujas del reloj. Al contrario de Regina, que había mantenido la calma durante la preparación de la comida.

Habían unido fuerzas para poner una mesa clásica y finamente decorada. Emma se puso unos vaqueros negros y blusa de color azulón. Regina se vistió un vestido burdeos con un escote en el que los ojos de Emma se perdieron varias veces a lo largo de la cena.

A las 20:00 en punto, Snow y David llegaron. Evidentemente Regina abrió la puerta de su casa y la crispación en ambas partes era palpable. Snow había contenido su respiración algunos segundos antes de sonreírle y tenderle un ramo de flores.

«Gracias. Entrad»

En el salón, se encontraron con Henry y Alice, jugando a la consola.

«¡Buenas tardes, niños!»

Henry dejó su joystick para abrazar a su abuelo

«¡Hey, hola chico!»

«Buenas tardes» dijo Alice tan tímida como educadamente

«Ah, ¡ya habéis llegado!» dijo Emma saliendo de la cocina, delantal atado a la cintura.

«¿Tú…tú has cocinado?» dijo poco convencida Snow

«No. Hey, ¿qué es ese suspiro de alivio? Regina lo ha hecho todo»

«No mucho mejor…» murmuró entre dientes Snow.

Evidentemente a Regina no se escapó, pero prefirió sonreír antes de decir nada, ni siquiera había comenzado la cena. La pareja, invitada por la bella morena, se instaló en la mesa, seguida por Henry que se sentó al lado de Alice. Emma y Regina presidían, cada una en un extremo. Esa distribución no se le pasó desapercibida a Snow que, sin embargo, no dijo ni palabra.

Regina trajo los cocteles, y Snow tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia: Regina tenía muchos defectos, pero sus competencias en cocina no podían ponerse en duda.

Degustaron en silencio el entrante antes de que Emma hablara

«¿Entonces?

«Está…está muy bueno, gracias»

«Gracias» dijo Regina con una sonrisa casi vencedora, mientras que Emma la miraba con una mirada reprobadora como diciendo "_tampoco se pase"_

«Entonces, Alice me ha dicho que buscas un medio para hacernos volver. ¿Es verdad?»

No es el tema que Emma quería abordar en tales circunstancias, y le costó tragarse su coctel, pero al final se sorprendió de la reacción de Regina.

«Exacto»

«Pero, ¿creía que ya no querías utilizar la magia?»

El tuteo chocó a Emma, antes de darse cuenta de quién era Regina para Snow en el pasado.

«También es verdad. Y para ser sinceros, es Gold el que se encarga de ello»

«Pensaba que no confiabas en Gold»

«También es verdad, pero ¿qué elección tengo?» dijo ella con una sonrisa, como si fuera natural en ella

«¿Por qué querer enviarnos allí? Estuve un tiempo y lo que dejaste detrás de ti no es muy glorioso»

«No lo dudo, pero en esa época no tenía la mejor idea de que alguien pudiera volver un día. Pero sé que algunos habitantes están impacientes…»

«¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué nos ayudarías?»

«Porque he cambiado…Al menos me gusta creerlo y demostrarlo»

Ella intercambió una mirada con Henry, que le sonrió a su vez.

«Ya veo…También me he enterado de que no vendrías con nosotros»

«Otra vez has entendido bien» dijo ella sonriendo mostrando cierto hastío ante la idea de justificarse y un malestar evidente.

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque no me interesa seguiros cuando prefiero mucho más la vida que se me ofrece aquí. Llámalo como quieras: exilio, escapatoria, huida…Pero si tengo que elegir…»

«…¿Y quién te ha dicho que te permitiríamos elegir?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Después de todo, ¿por qué vivirías feliz cuando has cometido tantos crímenes?»

«Snow…» murmuró David para calmarla, al ver la tensión subir como en una olla a presión.

«David, ¡no seas tan políticamente correcto! ¿Por qué no pagaría por sus crímenes? ¿Por qué la dejaríamos vivir aquí felizmente? ¿Acaso lo merece?»

«¡Ella nos ha salvado!» lanzó ardientemente Emma para defender a la joven «¡También tiene el derecho de vivir feliz!»

«Emma, esto no te concierne»

«¿Discúlpame? Al contrario, yo debería ser la primera que la acusara: me separó de mi patria, de mi familia. Y sin embargo, he tenido una segunda oportunidad, entonces, ¿por qué ella no?»

Snow iba una vez más a mostrar su rencor cuando David posó su mano en su muslo y la apretó firmemente, borrando toda ferocidad en su voz.

«Creo que deberíamos pasar al plato principal…» dijo Regina levantándose prestamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida de una Emma tan molesta como enfada ante la actitud de su madre. Se lo hizo saber con una mirada cargada de rabia.

«Regina…»

La joven estaba apoyada en el borde la superficie de trabajo, se secó una lágrima naciente antes de darse la vuelta, mostrando una fachada impecable.

«Vaya a sentarse, Miss Swan, ya llevo el segundo»

Emma se acercó y con un gesto irreflexivo, abrazó la mujer firmemente. Regina se quedó totalmente quieta en el sitio, estupefacta.

«Lo siento, Regina» le murmuró Emma en el hueco del cuello «Si hubiera sabido…» Después se separó y clavó su mirada en la suya «Tenía razón. Si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto…Y, a decir verdad, en un rincón de mi mente, ya lo presagiaba, pero…Tenía la esperanza de que…de que pasara de otra manera. Lo siento»

«Miss Swan…»

«No, no, tiene razón, y yo me he equivocado. Disfrútelo, pocas veces lo digo» Regina no pudo sino sonreír «Bien, ¿vamos a cerrarles el pico con su lasaña o no?»

Volvieron a la mesa y la comida continuó en silencio antes de que Henry entablara de nuevo la conversación

«Mamá, ¿podrías hacer tus galletas de almendra y caramelo para el taller de la escuela?»

«¿El taller de la escuela?»

«Sí. Va a haber una fiesta de fin de curso en la escuela y Snow organiza, como cada año, talleres. Y yo me decía que como tú eres la mejor cocinera de Storybrooke…»

«Vale…¿por qué no?»

«Sí, si todavía estamos aquí de aquí allá» murmuró Snow antes de que David le diera una patada en el tobillo.

Ese fue el diálogo hasta que la comida terminó. Pero Emma se acordaba de la promesa hecha a Alice: si la comida acababa mal, ella y Henry deberían marcharse.

«¿Y si pasamos al salón para tomar un licor? Henry, Regina, os necesito…en la cocina»

«Pero…»

«Por favor. Alice, te dejo a Snow, después de todo…es tu medio hermana, seguramente tendréis cosas que contaros»

Regina tuvo un gesto de sorpresa antes de ser arrastrada por Henry y Emma a la cocina.

«Pero, ¿está loca?»

«No entre en pánico, solo quería salvar la comida»

«¿Exponiendo a mi hija de esa manera?»

«No lo olvide: si esta cena fracasa, Henry y yo nos vamos. Y no tengo ninguna intención de marcharme. Es necesario que ella hable con Snow, que comprenda…»

Regina sintió un escalofrío: Snow y Alice tenían mucho más en común de lo que ellas pensaban. Al tener el mismo padre, si la cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ellas habrían sido criadas como hermanas, como princesas, y lo más seguro es que hubieran sido felices juntas, en el palacio del rey Leopold donde Regina se habría ocupado de ellas como si la dos hubiesen sido sus hijas. Sí, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

Sentadas la una frente a la otra, se miraban intensamente. David se sentía de más. Pensó ir junto a su hija a la cocina, pero sabía que Snow se lo hubiera impedido. Así que, se quedó ahí, dispuesto a contar los puntos, y curar las heridas.

«¿Cómo era el rey, vuestro pa…nuestro padre?»

«Era bueno y generoso. Sabio y tierno. Siempre fue cariñoso conmigo»

Alice cerró los puños sobre las rodillas

«¿De verdad? No conmigo, en todo caso…»

«¿Perdón?»

«No dudó en abandonarme. Sabía que yo había sobrevivido al parto, ¿por qué no se quedó conmigo?»

Snow vio cómo se formaban lágrimas en esos grandes ojos que le pertenecían, le parecía a ella, a su difunto padre. Estaba claro que no podía negar de quién era hija.

«Entonces, ¿así que no sabes?»

«¡Snow!» la interrumpió David

«¿Saber qué?»

«Ya basta, nos vamos, se hace tarde, venga, vámonos Snow»

La joven fue arrastrada por David hasta la entrada antes de que Emma apareciera

«¿Qué? Ya os vais, pero…»

«Es mejor, ya te explicaré. Mañana te llamo. Regina, gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa…»

«Pero…»

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, David y Snow ya estaban fuera.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó Emma a Alice, de pie en medio del salón

«Quizás debería preguntarle yo a usted qué ha pasado»

«Pero, ¿de qué hablas?»

«¡Snow sabe algo sobre mi nacimiento!»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia Emma

«¿Eso es verdad? ¿Qué sabe ella?»

«Yo…yo no lo sé» Emma había mentido salvajemente…

Acababa de mentir a Regina, y de un golpe el peso de la culpabilidad le cayó sobre los hombros. Esta última sondeó su mirada, pero desprovista del super poder de Emma sobre las mentiras, cedió y se giró hacia Alice

«Creo que es hora de irse a la cama»

«Esta cena era una mala idea, yo tenía razón. Debéis marcharos, lo prometió» soltó con una mirada rabiosa

«¡Alice!»

«No, ella tiene razón. Hice una promesa…Henry y yo nos marcharemos mañana. Lo siento Regina, nunca debí imponeros esto»

La bella morena se quedó de piedra ante este giro de los acontecimientos: ella pensaba que había sido acorralada para que aceptara recibir a Snow y a David en su casa, y finalmente era Emma la que había visto escapársele la situación y virarse contra ella.

Regina sin embargo se lo había dicho: ella hacía demasiadas promesas, y esta había ido demasiado, pero demasiado lejos. Ahora, ella no podía retroceder, había dado su palabra

«Henry…mañana nos vamos»

«Pero…¡yo no quiero!»

«Henry, escucha, encontremos una casa y además, Regina ha tenido la paciencia de acogernos durante dos semanas…Deberíamos…deberíamos agradecerle, y además, vendremos a verla, ¿no es verdad?» dijo ella girándose hacia Regina que asintió con la cabeza «Ves. Venga, ahora vete a la cama, ahora subo»

Henry subió, no sin lanzarle una mirada vengativa a Alice.

«Alice, a la cama tú también, por favor…»

La pequeña le sonrió débilmente y subió, sin decir nada más.

«No se puede decir que no haya sacado de usted su tenacidad. Cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza, no la suelta. Quería que nos marchásemos, y desde que pusimos un pie aquí…»

«…lo siento…»

«No tiene por qué. Y…la entiendo: ella viene de dejarlo todo, de encontrar una nueva verdad en su vida, le gustaría tener más tiempo para estar a solas con usted. Quizás no hay mal que por bien no venga…»

«Quizás, pero no pensaba que iba a acabar así»

«¿Qué? ¿Quería hacer una pequeña fiesta para mí? ¿O quizás una velada íntima?» dijo ella con un tono sensual y sugerente, que dejó a Regina sin voz «Hey, bromeo, eh…»

«Muy divertido, Miss Swan. Voy a acostarme»

«Regina, le agradezco que nos haya acogido, de verdad»

«Lo he hecho por Henry»

«Por supuesto, ahí está usted…no iba a aceptar que nos ha acogido por la felicidad de tenerme bajo su techo, aunque fuera para cruzarse conmigo sin querer a la salida de la ducha»

«¡Miss Swan! Se toma libertadas que no me gustan en absoluto»

«Ya…De todas maneras, estoy contenta de haber vivido aquí un tiempo»

«Claro, ¿por tener finalmente un techo?»

«No, porque he aprendido a conocerla un poco mejor y la Regina con la que he tratado estos últimos días me ha gustado. Si los otros tuvieran la oportunidad de ver aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que yo he visto: esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando ayuda a los niños con la tarea, ese aire sereno cuando vemos un DVD por la noche, o incluso cuando jugamos…bueno, tendría una lista inmensa de cosas que haría que los otros la apreciaran por lo que es»

«¿Y quién le dice que yo deseo que los demás me vean así?»

«No lo sé, pero debería. Aunque…pensando en ello…Me gustaría guardar para mí esa faceta suya» Emma se acercó a Regina y sonriéndole le tomó la mano «Ya le he dicho gracias, ¿no?...» dijo ella clavando su mirada en la suya, y cuando no estaban sino a pocos centímetros la una de la otra, Regina retrocedió, los ojos desorbitados

«Pero, ¿qué hace?»

«Yo…lo siento…Estoy cansada, creo…»

«Sí, deberíamos irnos a acostar. Quiero decir…cada una en…bien, buenas noches»

«…»

Cada una se dirigió a su habitación. La última noche de Emma bajo el techo de Regina. Y mientras sus últimos pensamientos iban hacia la bella morena, a lo lejos, mucho más lejos de las paredes de la casa, mucho más lejos de las casas de Storybrooke, en la playa que bordea el pueblo, una columna de arena se elevó en un remolino. Volando por encima de los tejados y de las calles, la nube arenosa se deslizó por el intersticio de una ventana del salón.

Guiada, buscó a su presa y la encontró en la parte de arriba, al deslizarse bajo la puerta de una habitación…La habitación de Alice. La nube de arena pareció flotar encima de ella, después, en pocos segundos, se abatió sobre ella, despertándola de repente.

Se despertó sobresaltada como si hubiera tenido una terrible pesadilla. Jadeando y sudorosa, tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que comprendiera dónde estaba.

Se levantó, descalza, y como sonámbula, salió de su habitación, en silencio. Bajó las escaleras de mármol, sin preocuparse del frío helador en las plantas de los pies, y se dirigió a la cocina. Cogió un cuchillo de carne, aquel que Regina había prometido poner en alto, pero que se olvidó hacerlo al estar ocupada con la cena de esa noche.

Subió otra vez en silencio las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se deslizó como una anguila cerca del lecho de la joven, con una mirada de odio en el rostro, después levantó el cuchillo, y cuando los ojos de la joven se abrieron al escuchar un crujido en el parqué, traicionando la presencia de una persona en su habitación, Alice paró su movimiento y hundió una primera vez el cuchillo en el estómago de la joven. Cuando sacó el cuchillo, un hilo de sangre salpicó sobre su rostro, dándole a su cara un aura más psicópata si cabía.

La joven solo pudo emitir algunos balbuceos antes de que un segundo cuchillazo se abatiera sobre ella, no lejos del primero. El dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo hasta anestesiarla…Pronto, no sintió nada, y tuvo el tiempo justo de ver desaparecer a la pequeña tras la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos.


	23. Chapter 23

**¿Qué? ¿Cómo os dejo el cuerpo el capítulo anterior? Yo avise que las cosas no eran como parecían. ¿A quién habrá atacado? Supongo que ya lo sabréis. Veremos qué pasa ahora. **

**Disfruten (y sufran un poquito) este capítulo.**

**Una vez más, los personajes no son míos ni de la escritora. **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y las bonitas palabras que dejáis. **

**Un abrazo.**

El ataque

El dolor irradiaba de su cuerpo, como si la lava corriera por sus venas y se infiltrara por todas partes. Estaba tetanizada por el dolor, incapaz de moverse. Pero la sorpresa de haber sido víctima de Alice era aún más dolorosa…No lo había visto venir, nunca hubiera pensado que ella llegara hacer eso…Y de repente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Cora: ¿era este su plan desde el principio? ¿Qué le ha podido hacer o decir a Alice para que ella actuara de esa manera?

Y con la fuerza del desespero, consiguió moverse, la sangre empapaba las sábanas y volvía los movimientos más difíciles. Tendió su mano, su brazo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, buscando algo o a alguien, una ayuda providencial.

Y al final, en el borde de la cama, se tiró al suelo, llevándose en su caída las sábanas, pero también la lámpara de la mesilla de noche que se rompió contra el suelo, llamando la atención de su vecina de cuarto. Esta abrió la puerta con violencia y encendió la luz, sin pensar que podría encontrarse a su anfitriona en una vestimenta poco apropiada.

Y cuando vio la escena, no pudo sino gritar «¡REGINA!»

Emma se precipitó de rodillas a su lado y descubrió la sangre bajo las sábanas en las que se había enrollado al caer «Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?»

Instintivamente, puso sus manos en las heridas sangrantes de Regina, Henry apareció tras ellas

«Mamá…»

«¡Henry!» Emma se giró y el pequeño pudo ver, horrorizado, la abundante sangre sobre el vientre y las manos de sus madres «¡Pide ayuda, RÁPIDO!»

Se sobresaltó y se puso en movimiento bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, arriesgándose a caer un par de veces, cogió el teléfono y tecleó el primer número que le vino a la cabeza.

«¡Regina, te lo suplico, quédate conmigo!»

Apretó sobre las heridas para frenar la hemorragia, pero no hacía nada. Parecía tener dos profundas heridas, al parecer hechas con un arma blanca

«Regina, mírame…Regina…»

La joven apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas vagaban de un lugar a otro sin fijarse realmente en nada, como si estuviera en pánico. En un movimiento, agarró las manos de Emma y movió sus labios. Emma se inclinó y creyó entender «A…Ma…Lice..» Emma frunció el ceño, después oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y pasos pesados y rápidos acercarse hasta ella. Cuando se giró vio a David, a Snow y a Whale. Este, en un principio, inerte, se arrodilló para ayudar a la joven. Cuando él la relevó, Emma se levantó y cuando Snow le preguntó lo que había pasado, la ignoró y se dirigió a la habitación de Alice para no encontrar sino una cama vacía.

«Mierda…»

«¿Emma? ¡EMMA! Dime qué ha pasado»

«Yo…yo no lo sé…la he encontrado así, en el suelo, sangre por todos lados…»

«¿Dónde está Alice?»

«No lo sé…Dios mío…Mierda…»

«Cálmate, Whale se encarga de ella. David lo está ayudando» Snow estaba asombrada de la tristeza y del pánico en la actitud de Emma «Hey, cálmate…»

«¡Pero…no lo he visto venir…no oí nada!»

«Emma…Ve a tranquilizar a Henry, también está asustado»

De repente, Emma se dio cuenta de que su pequeño de diez años había visto demasiado para su edad.

«Tienes razón»

Sin una palabra más, se fue a la habitación del pequeño que estaba sentado en su cama, quieto, su rostro pálido e inexpresivo

«Hey…»

«El doctor Whale ha llamado a una ambulancia…»

Emma se sentó lentamente a su lado, en el borde de la cama, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo

«Todo va a ir bien»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«No lo sé, pero lo voy a descubrir, te lo prometo»

«¿Dónde está Alice?»

«Ella…ha desaparecido»

Henry comenzó a llorar, Emma se encontró impotente y sin saber qué hacer. Nunca se había enfrentado a su papel de madre de esta manera, porque sí, eso implicaba también secar las lágrimas de su hijo y no solo responder a sus expectativas como la Salvadora porque, además, ella no había sabido salvar o proteger a Regina.

«No te preocupes, ella se pondrá bien»

«No es verdad, he visto la sangre…»

«Hey, Regina no es cualquiera, lo sabes»

«¡No…es mi culpa, ella va a morir!»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Porque le hice prometer que no iba a utilizar más la magia. Si no me hubiera escuchado, quizás hubiera podido defenderse, si hubiera utilizado la magia, ella…»

«Hey, hey, no lo sabes. No sabes lo que ha pasado»

«Tú tampoco…» dijo él con el rostro bañado de lágrimas.

«¡Te prometo que descubriré lo que ha pasado!»

Henry estrechó su rostro contra Emma y al cabo de cinco minutos, Snow tocó a la puerta

«La ambulancia está aquí. Os acompaño al hospital»

«Sí, gracias»

«No fue una pregunta» dijo ella con una débil sonrisa, como si intentara hacerse perdonar por una falta que no había cometido. Pero, Snow lo sabía, había tenido palabras muy duras con Regina en estos últimos tiempos, incluso esa noche misma. Así que sin una palabra, subieron todos al coche y siguieron a la ambulancia hasta el hospital donde Regina fue en seguida atendida.

«¡Whale!»

«¿Sí?»

«No importa quién es o quién fue, tiene que intentarlo todo para ayudarla y salvarla, ¿está claro?»

Las palabras de Emma eran duras así como llenas de pena, y por eso Whale no se enfadó.

«Por supuesto Emma»

La noche fue interminable para Emma. No había abandonado el pasillo del hospital, caminando de aquí para allá, sin cerrar los ojos o pensar en volver a casa. Henry tampoco deseaba marcharse, pero el cansancio lo había ganado y dormía en esos momentos en el sofá de la sala de espera. Snow y David habían querido quedarse, pero Emma les había dicho que no era necesario y que ella prefería que ellos se pusieran con la desaparición de Alice. La dejaron a regañadientes.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Whale apareció finalmente tras las puertas. Emma disimuló bastante mal su desespero y arrastró al doctor lejos de los oídos de Henry. Prefería no despertarlo para que no escuchara posibles malas noticias, aunque ella tampoco quería admitirlo.

«¿Entonces?» dijo con impaciencia

«Está viva» Emma respiró finalmente e incluso soltó un pequeño suspiro «Pero no ha acabado todo, ha perdido mucha sangre y tuvo una parada en el quirófano»

«Y…¿Eso es malo?»

«La estabilizamos… pero…entró en coma»

«Pero, está viva, ¿no?»

«Emma…Debe comprender que…Regina…sí, está viva, pero en un coma del que probablemente no despierte nunca»

«¿Qué está…diciendo?»

«Es un coma profundo, creemos que su cerebro ha estado mucho tiempo privado de oxigeno durante su parada. Las lesiones cerebrales pueden ser irreversibles»

«No…yo…está viva. Mientras esté viva, hay esperanzas, ¿no?»

«Yo no puedo dale falsas esperanzas. Es poco probable que un día se despierte y si, por milagro, lo hace, ya no será la misma»

«¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de la privación de oxígeno durante mucho tiempo»

«Un estado vegetativo que se puede definir, a grandes rasgos, por la incapacidad para moverse por sí sola, para respirar por sí sola, para hablar, para comer. Estaría en una cama, enchufada a unas máquinas. Conozco a Regina, y…le puedo decir que seguramente ella no desearía quedarse en ese estado»

«¡No, se equivoca, no conoce a Regina, no como la conozco yo! Está viva, y es lo que cuenta»

«Sabe…Siento decirlo, pero usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella. La única persona en Storybrooke que puede decirse que es familia es…»

«…Snow…»

«Ella es su madrastra. ¿Se lo va a decir a Henry?»

«Va a querer verla pase lo que pase. ¿Puedo verla?»

«Todavía no, está en cuidados intensivos. No puede hacer nada más, vuelva a casa. Cuando la trasladen, la avisaré»

Emma refunfuñó, después pensó en Henry. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, después, cuando Whale se marchó, fue a despertar a Henry que preguntó en seguida por su madre. Lentamente, pero de manera clara, ella le explicó, a grandes rasgos, lo que le acababa de decir Whale. Había decidido decirle la verdad, sabiendo que mentirle no haría sino reforzar su pena.

Después de refunfuñar que quería quedarse hasta que trasladasen a su madre, Emma logro convencerlo para volver a casa para acabar la noche. Y a pesar de su voluntad de mantenerse despierto, el cansancio volvió a hacer aparición y se durmió en su cama, arropado por Emma. A continuación ella también fue a dormir un poco. Al dirigirse a su cuarto, entró en la habitación de Regina y tuvo un escalofrío al ver el charco de sangre en la alfombra blanca. Las sábanas estaban aún en el suelo, testigos de la rudeza de la caída…

Emma cerró la puerta, esperando que su hijo no entrara antes de que la hubiese limpiado.

Y finalmente, se durmió, completamente vestida, en su cama, sacudida por la fatiga y la tristeza al saber a Regina condenada.

Los rumores y las noticias se extendían por Storybrooke con la misma rapidez que un relámpago en una gran tormenta. Pronto todos supieron del ataque del que había sido víctima Regina, y de la desaparición de Alice, lo que sumió a los habitantes en una evidente psicosis.

Evidentemente, la noche fue corta para la joven que fue incapaz de dormir tres horas seguidas. Aún dormida se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Henry donde este dormía profundamente. Tecleó el número de Ruby y bajó a la cocina.

«Ruby, ¿podrías venir a cuidar a Henry? Tengo que salir, sí, te explicaré. ¿Ok? Gracias»

Después tecleó el número de Snow

«¿Noticias? Oh, ok…Voy. No, no tan rápido, será mejor. ¿Lo crees? Bien, ya veré. En 20 minutos delante de su tienda. Hasta luego»

Tuvo el tiempo justo de beberse un café y vestirse antes de que llegase Ruby.

«Hey, hola. He venido tan rápido como he podido…He escuchado las noticias, entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Regina ha sido atacada?»

«Sí, ha sido apuñalada»

«Mierda, pero…¿por quién?»

«No lo sé. No ha podido decir nada…Y Alice ha desaparecido, no sé si está metida en esto o si ha sido secuestrada»

«¿Piensas que…ella ha podido hacer esto?»

«No lo sé…estoy perdida…Tú…¿Sabes dónde está Hook?»

«¿Killian? No, él no tiene nada que ver con esto, te lo aseguro»

«¿Cómo puedes…no…Ruby?»

«¿Qué? ¡No puedes negar que está bueno! Y además, el hecho de faltarle una mano…aumenta lo que puede hacer con la otra» le dijo con un guiño. Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

«Piedad, ahora no…Henry duerme arriba aún. Te confío la cocina, intenta no quemarla»

«Prometido. ¿Qué vas a hacer?»

«Voy a intentar buscar a Alice…» Cogió su chaqueta y dejó la casa para dirigirse al centro del pueblo donde se encontró con Snow y David delante de la tienda de Gold.

«¿Estás segura de que quieres recurrir a él?»

«Es el único que sabe usar la magia, y nos podría ser útil»

«Pero ya lo conoces: él no da nada gratis»

«Ya me enfrentaré a eso en su momento»

Y sin más, entró en la tienda haciendo sonar la campana de la entrada y llamando la atención de dueño. Gold salió de su despacho, visiblemente molesto de que alguien entrara en su tienda tan temprano.

«Mis Swan, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«Supongo que está al corriente de que Regina ha sido atacada esta noche»

«Sí, lo he oído. Es…lamentable»

«Alice ha desaparecido»

Gold frunció el ceño y pareció, de repente, más interesado en la conversación

«¿Y usted piensa que hay alguna relación?»

«Por supuesto que hay una. Me gustaría solicitar su ayuda para encontrarla, ya haya huido o haya sido secuestrada, hay que encontrarla»

«¿Huido, dice? ¿Piensa que ella ha podido matar a su propia madre? Bien…Pensándolo, sería de familia…» dijo irónicamente

«¡Regina no está muerta!» dijo Emma más alto de lo que hubiera querido «Y me da igual saber hasta qué punto esta situación le divierte, solo querría su ayuda»

«¿Y por qué yo?»

«Porque me lo debe»

«¿De verdad?»

«Habría podido impedírselo, ¿sabe? En la frontera del pueblo, podría haberlo parado, pero no hice nada…»

«¿Y piensa que eso la hace merecedora de un favor por mi parte?»

«Exactamente. Y porque usted hizo lo mismo con Regina en su momento, se lo debe, entre otras tantas cosas»

«¡Qué lenguaje…»

«Rumple…» El hombre se giró para ver a Belle salir de la trastienda, con un gesto severo en el rostro. «Te lo ruego, hazlo» Él hizo un mueca y sus dedos se crisparon sobre el bastón «Me has dicho que quieres cambiar, entonces comienza ahora. Sé lo que hiciste en el pasado, aunque no lo sé todo, y Regina tiene el derecho a eso por tu parte»

«Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer?»

«Acompáñenos. Haya huido u otra persona la haya secuestrado, supongo que su fin es abandonar el pueblo lo más rápido posible»

«Arriesgándose a…»

«Eso…la persona no lo sabe»

«¿Por dónde comenzamos?»

«Nos dividiremos. Hacia el bosque»

«¿Y por qué no pensar que el agresor se ha hecho con un coche?»

«Yo…»

«Emma, no nos ha dicho todo, ¿verdad?»

«Creo que no hay agresor, en fin sí, quiero decir…»

«Piensa que es Alice, ¿verdad?»

«…»

«¿Qué es lo que le hace pensar eso?»

«En el barco…antes de vencer a Cora, ella dijo algo…En ese momento, pensé que solo era un farol para meternos miedo, pero…esta noche he pensado en ello»

«¿Qué dijo?»

«_Siempre estaré ahí_, es lo que dijo. Nunca hemos pensado mucho sobre el pasado común entre Cora y Alice. Puede haberla condicionado para que odie a Regina»

«Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de la muerte de Cora, 15 días más tarde?»

«No lo sé, pero el hecho es que Alice detestaba a Regina porque Cora le había dicho que había sido separada de sus padres por culpa de Regina. Podría ser que Alice fuera una especie de agente dormido…Un clic y pasa a la acción. Basta con que algo la haya "despertado" y ella haya actuado, es decir, atacado a Regina. Una última venganza de Cora hacia Regina»

«Y por mano de su hija, qué ironía»

«Trágica ironía, sí. Pero si es así, eso excluye una huida en coche. Alice no podría conducir. Debe esconderse en algún lado, sin duda en el bosque»

«Miss SWan, Storybrooke es más grande de lo que parece. Sus bosques son extensos, recorrerlos nos llevará una eternidad»

«Tengo una idea…»


	24. Chapter 24

Un último triunfo

«Gracias por haber venido tan rápido»

«Ningún problema. He dejado a Henry con Granny»

«¿Has traído lo que te pedí?»

«Sí, Henry me ha dado esto…»

Ruby tendió a Emma un trozo de tela que parecía una camiseta

«¿Estás segura de que es de ella?»

«¿Tú ves a Henry usando esto? Y Regina no cabe dentro…»

Cuando Ruby nombró a Regina, Emma tuvo un pinzamiento en el corazón: no había podido ir a verla esta mañana, se sabe impotente, sería más útil encontrando a Alice y llevándola con ella. Entonces decidió concentrarse en la búsqueda, y ¿qué mejor que el famoso olfato de Ruby para encontrar a alguien?

«Bien…Perfecto. ¡Huele!» dijo ella no sin una pizca de diversión tendiéndole la prenda a Ruby. Esta obedeció y en pocos segundos, caminó, como una sonámbula, a través de las calles para desembocar no lejos de la mina derruida.

«¿Está ahí?»

«No lejos…»

Tras Ruby, Emma y Gold. Y al cabo de diez minutos de caminata, la divisaron finalmente, el camisón manchado de sangre, descalza, los cabellos despeinados, y un cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos

«¡Alice!»

Esta, caminando no se sabe a dónde, se giró, y mostró su rostro impasible manchado de sangre. Y cuando Emma iba ponerse a correr en su dirección, Gold levantó su bastón impidiéndole el paso.

«Pero, ¿qué…?»

«No es ella» gruñó entre dientes.

Emma frunció el ceño antes de que la risa sarcástica de Alice llamara su atención. Esta, con su cuchillo firmemente sujeto en sus manos, miraba a los otros.

«Deje que hable con ella»

«¡No, Emma!» gritó Ruby al ver cómo la rubia daba un paso hacia la pequeña. Gold tampoco estaba muy seguro y se lo hizo comprender poniendo el bastón como barrera, pero si había una cosa que Emma detestara sobre todas las cosas era que le dijeran lo que era mejor para ella. Se acercó a él, como nunca lo había hecho antes, sus rostros a pocos centímetros

«Déjeme hacerlo…»

«Se lo prevengo…Siento que algo no va bien con ella…¿Quién sabe lo que Cora le ha hecho?»

Emma le dirigió una mirada, la pequeña parecía esperar pacientemente, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. La rubia se acercó, primero un paso, después dos, tres y Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Emma creyó estar presente en un nuevo remake de _The Ring _con una niña poseída y demoniaca. Verdaderamente esperaba que su cabeza girara 360 grados o que vomitase una papilla verde blasfemando y diciendo tacos.

«Alice…dime qué ha pasado» ella no pudo desviar la mirada de la hoja ensangrentada con la sangre de Regina. No se imaginaba con qué violencia le había asestado los golpes «Alice…»

«Tú eres tan débil…Siento pena por ti»

Emma se detuvo y abrió los ojos de par en par, tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta de que la pequeña había dado unos pasos en su dirección.

«¿Alice?»

«Ella se equivocó en confiar en ti, ha sido su último error…»

«¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué a Regina?»

Como única respuesta, Alice sonrió y un cuarto de segundo después, saltó sobre Emma y la tiró al suelo, blandiendo el arma por encima de su cabeza y su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Emma. Esta pudo leer la locura y la rabia en los ojos de la pequeña.

«¡Qué idiota puedes ser. ¿No sabes…que el amor es una debilidad…?»

En ese momento, fue lanzada algunos metros más allá por Gold. Emma se levantó de prisa y entonces comprendió, horrorizada: esas palabras le eran extrañamente familiares…

Y cuando Gold iba a darle el golpe de gracia, Emma se puso en medio, levantando los brazos

«¡No!»

«Mis Swan…»

«¡No es Alice!»

En ese momento, Alice se alzó y se desvaneció para aparecer justo delante de Emma. En pocos segundos, le clavó el cuchillo en el vientre, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma. Ruby chilló, llena de estupor, mientras que Gold la miró con rostro pálido.

«Te lo dije…es una debilidad» lanzó la pequeña con una sonrisa, pero la perdió rápido cuando Emma agarró el mango con su mano y sacó lentamente el cuchillo «¿Cómo…?»

«Y yo ya te lo dije una vez: ¡no es una debilidad, sino una fuerza!»

En ese momento, ella se alejó dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo, mientras que Alice permanecía aún inmóvil. Gold se colocó entre las dos y posó su mano en la frente de la pequeña.

«Rumple…pequeño bastardo…»

«No seáis tan virulenta, querida, no tenéis los medios»

«Sabes que no la dejaré nunca, sabes eso. Esta niña es mía, gracias a ti»

«Eso lo veremos»

«Si me destruyes, también la destruirás a ella. ¿Es lo que quieres?»

«Ya ha matado a Regina…» Emma había tomado la palabra, intentando jugar a su juego «Ya ha ganado, Regina ha muerto esta mañana» Divisó en el rostro de la pequeña un rictus de satisfacción.

«Está bien…ella está mejor allí donde está ahora»

Emma cerró los piños y apretó la mandíbula, pero lo dejó pasar. Gold agitó la mano y Alice cayó pesadamente al suelo.

«¿Qué le ha hecho?»

«La he dormido momentáneamente. Necesito comprender y buscar un medio para separar a Cora de Alice»

«Creí que la había matado la primera vez…Estaba segura…»

«Con la magia, nunca hay que creer en lo que se ve. Vamos a llevarla de vuelta, veremos qué se puede hacer»

Emma miró a la niña con pena, al fin y al cabo era también una víctima de Cora. He ahí por qué esa mujer había sido tan "fácil" de abatir: simplemente porque no había dicho su última palabra. Se culpaba por haber creído que la había matado…Después sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Regina: no podía imaginarse lo que había podido sentir Regina al ver a su propia hija apuñalándola.

Gold y Emma llevaron a Alice al pueblo, a la tienda de Gold, allí donde, quince días antes, David estaba tumbado bajo el hechizo del sueño.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«Usted nada. Yo voy a investigar»

«Hey, ¡yo también tengo magia!» dijo Emma, molesta

«No quiero herirla, querida Emma, pero aún está bastante verde»

«…»

«Debería ocuparse ahora de su hijo»

«¿Puede…puede hacer algo por Regina?»

Gold frunció el ceño, sorprendido y divertido ante esa pregunta

«No está en mis manos. Lo que le ha ocurrido es una desgracia, pero está fuera de mis competencias»

«Miente. Henry me ha hablado de sus quemaduras debidas a los sueños que compartía con Aurora. Usted le curó esas quemaduras con magia»

«Pero el caso de Regina es mucho más complejo. Alice la ha herido con un arma blanca, no con magia. Su estado se debe a una cuestión puramente natural. Las quemaduras de Henry fueron provocadas por estar entre dos mundos, algo no material, no real»

Gold vio la tristeza en los ojos de Emma, lo que le intrigaba mucho.

«…gracias de todas maneras…»

Y cuando se disponía a dejar la tienda

«Miss Swan…»

«¿Sí?»

«Usted sabe cómo despertarla…» dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Perdón?»

«¿No tiene una pequeña idea de la manera en que debe actuar?»

«…»

Él se acercó a ella, apoyándose en su bastón, y se acercó tanto como para ver sus pupilas dilatarse de estupor cuando él le confesó la verdad.

«El amor verdadero, Miss Swan. El único y verdadero»

«Euh…Sí, ¿y?»

«Su madre fue despertada de esa manera y, por ironía del destino, su padre lo fue también hace un par de semanas»

«Quiere decir…»

«Sí…»

«¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Y qué relación con el estado de Regina? Creía que la magia no tenía nada que ver…»

Gold dejó escapar una exclamación de diversión

«Es verdad que yo no sé nada, Miss Swan…Al parecer, no mucho más que usted. Pero…¿se ha preguntado cómo fue posible que ella volviera de entre los muertos en el barco de Hook?»

«Ella no…ella…» Emma se paró algunos segundos, rememorando la escena sobre el galeón: Regina, atravesada por esa lanza de humo lanzada por Cora…ella se acordaba del cuerpo ensangrentado de Regina cayendo sobre ella, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos cerrados…su último suspiro…Después, algunos minutos de silencio, de latencia, antes de que Regina volviera a la vida. Emma se lo había preguntado, pero al final lo había dejado pasar.

«¿Puede decirme lo que pasó en ese barco?»

«Usted estaba allí, también lo vio»

«No, no. Le hablo de lo que yo no vi, de lo que nadie vio…»

«Yo no sé nada: la lanza la atravesó, ella cayó, murmuró algunas palabras sobre Henry, y después cerró los ojos, ¡creí que estaba muerta!» dijo ella con cierto malestar, le era penoso recordar esos momentos desagradables.

«¿No hubo nada que usted hiciera o dijera durante esos últimos instantes?»

«…Yo…no lo creo. Estaba en shock, se había interpuesto entre la lanza y mi cuerpo. Yo estaba ida»

Gold entrecerró los ojos, como para intentar leer en ella

«¿Lloró?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Lloró, Miss Swan?»

«Pensaba que Regina había muerto en mi lugar…No sé, sí, quizás, no sé más. ¿Qué importa eso?»

En ese momento, Gold sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre hace temblar a Emma.

«Voilà, ahí está»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Sus lágrimas…sus lágrimas debieron tocar a Regina. Usted es el fruto del amor verdadero, del más bello y puro amor. Usted misma tiene magia. Todavía no es consciente, pero encierra dentro de usted una miaga pura y blanca que pude ser salvadora en ciertas ocasiones, como sucedió con Cora y con Regina»

«Yo…¿Cómo?»

«Oh, eso me sobrepasa, esa magia no pertenece a mi terreno…Lo que intento decirle es que quizás haya una relación entre eso y su "resurrección"»

«…»

«Debería pensar en ello, Miss Swan»

«¿Qué insinúa? ¿Que solo yo tengo el poder de…despertarla? ¿Cómo? ¿Llorando encima de ella?»

«Emma…usted lo sabe. Siempre ha sabido cómo hacerlo»

«No, es…es irracional»

«¿De verdad? Cierto, no es el amor más convencional que haya conocido: la reina malvada y la Salvadora…Es irónico finalmente saber que la que debía vencer a la reina, va a salvarla»

«No…yo…yo no amo a Regina»

«Eso es un punto que necesitaría mucha discusión, pero sólo le incumbe a usted. Su reciente situación probaría que, aparte de Henry, usted parece ser la única que puede vivir al lado de Regina. Es muy extraño que de las tres veces que ha usado la magia, dos hayan sido a su lado»

«…»

«Evidentemente, algunos no lo verán con buen ojo, pero, qué importa…¿Desea usted la felicidad de ellos o la suya y de la su hijo?»

Emma levantó la cejas y pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde su llegad a Storybrooke. Por supuesto, su mirada con respecto a la joven había cambiado por haber tenido la ocasión de conocerla mejor al vivir a su lado esos últimos quince días, pero de ahí a decir que era amor…No, eso no podía ser…Era imposible.

«Gold…»

«Miss Swan, ahora tengo trabajo. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer»

Tras decir esto, la dejó en medio de la tienda. Su mirada vagabundeó unos instantes sobre algunos objetos de la estancia, después, finalmente dejó el lugar para dirigirse al hospital. En el camino, recibió una llamada de Snow diciéndole que Henry había decidido quedarse con ellos, cosa que Emma comprendió perfectamente. Ella prefería eso antes de que el pequeño errara como un alma en pena por la casa y que entrara en la habitación de Regina, todavía con las huellas de lo que había sucedido.

«¿Algún cambio?» preguntó a Whale al salir del ascensor que la llevó a la planta donde estaba la habitación de Regina.

«Ninguno. Lo que en realidad no es malo. No hay mejoría, pero tampoco ha empeorado»

«Sí, se puede ver el vaso medio lleno…» dijo ella asolada.

«Si desea verla, está en la habitación 23. Le aviso, está conectada a un respirador. Prefiero decírselo para que no se impresione al entrar»

«Gracias…»

Sus pasos eran pesados, y su cabeza le retumbaba como si miles de abejas zumbaran en su cráneo. Cuando empujó la puerta de la habitación, y a pesar de la advertencia de Whale, se quedó estupefacta al ver a Regina de esa manera: pálida, inmóvil, enchufada a una enorme máquina ruidosa y terriblemente espantosa. Estaba contenta de haberla visto antes que Henry.

Avanzó despacio como si pudiera despertarla, y se sentó a su lado. Estaba casi irreconocible, ya no tenía nada de esa mujer de carácter, recta e imponente, parecía frágil.

«Regina…no sé si me escucha…Si fuera posible… hablo al vacío, no importa. Espero que no se rinda, que luche. Regina, Henry la espera y…Alice también» Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que si Regina la veía mentir, se despertaría de golpe y la abofetearía.

Pero ella no hizo nada: permaneció ahí, inerte, enchufada a esa satánica máquina que la mantenía literalmente atada a la vida, por un hilo, o más bien, un cable.

Ella se inclinó y le cogió la mano, su piel estaba horriblemente fría

«Regina…Yo estoy aquí…» Y las palabras de Gold resonaron en su mente, lo que la hizo enrojecer «Tonterías…» murmuró antes de soltar la mano de Regina y levantarse. Antes de salir, le acarició el pelo, poniendo en su lugar un mechón rebelde. «Hasta luego, Regina…»


	25. Chapter 25

Despertar

«Tenía ganas de volver…»

Henry estaba allí, en el umbral de la puerta, calado hasta los huesos por la lluvia que caía. Emma, estupefacta, lo dejó entrar.

«Dime que Snow está al corriente…»

«Sí, sí…si lee la nota que le deje en la nevera»

«Ajjj, voy a llamarla. Entra. ¿Por qué has venido?»

«Ya no tenía ganas de quedarme con ellos…Solo hablan mal de mi madre»

Emma frunció el ceño: ella había dejado a Henry bajo los atentos cuidados de Snow y David hace tres días, mientras limpiaba y ponía en orden la habitación de Regina antes de que él volviera.

«Ok, venga, ve a dejar tus cosas en tu cuarto»

Él así lo hizo, y al cabo de diez minutos, y mientras Emma preparaba un plato de espaguetis comibles, Henry apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con un gesto extraño en el rostro.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Estás durmiendo en la habitación de mamá?»

Emma se quedó quieta. Había logrado sacar las manchas de sangre del suelo, había cambiado las sábanas y limpiado como pudo el colchón y, cansada, la noche anterior, se había dejado dormir en la cama. Demasiado ocupada con su trabajo de sheriff, se había olvidado hacer la cama y recoger sus cosas que todavía debían estar tiradas por el suelo.

«Anoche sí…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por nada…yo…estaba cansadísima y…»

«¿La amas?»

«¿Qué? ¡No!» respondió ella demasiado rápido para no parecer sospechosa. La pregunta había sido tan directa que se quedó confundida. Escondió su confusión en la nevera buscando algunos ingredientes, pero Henry no era tondo.

«Sabes, sería extraño en todo caso»

«¿Ah? Sí, eso seguro»

«Quiero decir, tú eres el Bien y ella el Mal…y el Bien combate siempre al Mal»

«¿No habías dicho que ella había cambiado?»

«Sí, por supuesto que sí…Pero…en fin…sería raro…»

«…»

«Sois dos mujeres, eso lo que quiero decir»

«Exacto. De todas maneras, no hay ninguna pregunta que hacerse, no amo a Regina. En fin, quiero decir…solo es una amiga»

«Ya…»

«Hey, chico, ¿te apetece un banana Split?»

«No…estoy cansado…»

Emma pudo ver, por supuesto, el cansancio, pero también una tristeza que ella era incapaz de curar. Su hijo estaba triste y ella no podía hacer nada…o…»

«Henry, ven, tengo que hablar contigo»

Subieron al cuarto del pequeño y mientras él se metía entre las sábanas, ella se sentó en el borde.

«¿Qué pasa?»

«Escucha…Regina…yo…yo…» Era incapaz de decírselo, ya que esa realidad era improbable: ¿podría salvar a Regina con un simple beso?

«¿Vamos a verla mañana?»

«Si quieres» dijo ella, aliviada de que Henry cambiara de tema.

No había vuelto desde hace cuatro días, no se atrevía a acercarse a la joven desde su charla con Gold. Había tenido algunas noticias del estado de Alice que, al igual que su madre, no se movía. Cora parecía todavía atrapada en su cuerpo y Gold era aún incapaz de sacarla. Al igual que Regina, Alice parecía dormida apaciblemente, confinada en un hechizo de constricción que le impedía despertarse.

«¿Hay avances?»

«Mis Swan, llamarme todos los días y venir a verme cada dos días, no me ayudará a avanzar más rápido. Por otro lado, constato que el estado de Regina no ha cambiado, entonces me equivoqué sobre la solución»

«No, de hecho…no lo he intentado»

«¿De verdad?»

«La idea de besar a Regina no se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ayer, así que ¡figúrese!»

«Miente, y se miente a sí misma. Lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo»

«¿Por qué de repente se siente un buen samaritano y un casamentero? ¿Qué gana con todo esto?»

«Absolutamente nada. Y para ser sinceros, desde que Belle está conmigo otra vez, me doy cuenta de las cosas que he hecho, sobre todo a Regina, y que debería buscar cierta redención ante sus ojos»

«Ya veo…¿Quiere hablar de lo que hizo a propósito de Alice?»

«Desgraciadamente, tengo otras muchas cosas de las que acusarme con respecto a Regina, pero es verdad que hay que comenzar por algún lado, Alice será mi prioridad»

«…»

«Miss Swan, debería hacerlo…»

«…»

«Lo sabría. Y si Regina no aguanta mucho más tiempo, se culpará durante mucho tiempo, a decir verdad, siempre que su mirada se cruzara con la de Henry»

Emma cerró brevemente los ojos, sabiendo que Gold tenía razón. Pero sin embargo, imaginar que un beso podía salvar a Regina era muy extraño.

_Corría en la noche oscura, descalza, en la hierba mojada que se le pegaba a la planta de los pies. El viento glacial le golpeaba en la cara, quemándole las mejillas._

_No sabía a dónde iba, pero se sentía perseguida, como si una amenaza invisible corriera detrás de ella. No estaba tranquila y su corazón estaba desbocado como si fuera a salírsele de la caja torácica._

_Pero pronto sus pasos se hicieron más pesados, más lentos, como si sus pies se hundieran en un suelo movedizo. Y cuando el caminar se volvió imposible, miró hacia sus pies y los vio totalmente hundidos en el suelo fangoso. Intentó salir de ese pantano, tiró de sus piernas, pero en vano…_

_Cayó hacia atrás y sus manos comenzaron también a desaparecer en el fango. Después un gruñido se escuchó más allá del horizonte…Se quedó quieta, tembló. El viento se detuvo de golpe y dejó lugar a un silencio mórbido. Vio a lo lejos, bolas rojas escarlatas relucir en la oscuridad…su corazón se aceleró_

_«¡Emma!»_

_Entrecerró los ojos y vio la mirada de un rojo vivo acercarse a ella. Y, no supo por qué, pero sus miedos se disiparon cuando esa mirada se iba acercando. Y esa voz que resonaba como un dulce eco «Emma»_

_Después el resplandor rojo se transformó en una silueta humana…Emma… Entrecerró los ojos y distinguió una silueta conocida…«Emma…»_

_El barro la soltó y desapareció, liberándose sus pies y sus manos, un gruñido resonó todavía, pero el miedo de Emma estaba ahora muy lejos. La silueta, femenina, se acercó a ella y en un suspiro, un murmullo «Emma…Ayúdame»_

De repente, Emma se despertó, sudando y jadeando. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de esa clase. Pero, ¿podía llamarlo un sueño? Miraba a su alrededor: era de noche aún, había dormido en la cama de Regina.

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana. Y sin embargo, de un salto, salió de la cama, se puso con rapidez sus ropas y se dirigió a la habitación de Henry.

«Henry, Henry, ¡levántate!» ella lo zarandeó con fuerza. El pequeño se despertó con dificultad, frotándose los ojos con sus pequeños puños

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?»

«¡Nos vamos al hospital!»

«¿Qué? Pero…Es mi madre, ¿le ha pasado algo?» dijo él desesperado. Emma lo tranquilizó sentándose algunos segundos.

«No, escucha, lo siento…Siento haberte asustado, pero…creo que…creo que quizás haya encontrado un medio de salvar a Regina»

«¿De verdad?» dijo él con alegría

«Y tengo que pedirte perdón»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque sé qué hay que hacer desde hace algunos días, pero no he tenido el valor para enfrentarme a la verdad»

«Pero…¿De qué hablas?»

«Ven conmigo, lo entenderás. Vístete, ¡rápido!»

Henry no se hizo de rogar y saltó de la cama. Se vistió de prisa y siguió a Emma, a las cuatro de la mañana. Se metieron en el coche de la joven y se dirigieron en un silencio tenso hacia el hospital donde ni se molestaron en esperar al ascensor. Una vez ante la puerta de la habitación, y después de llamadas de atención del personal sobre que no eran horas de visita, Emma dudó en entrar.

«¿A qué esperas?»

«Yo…no lo sé. ¿Y si me equivoco?»

«Mamá, no sé lo que quieres hacer, pero intentar algo es mucho mejor que no hacer nada, ¿no?»

Ella sonrió ante la inteligencia y la lógica de su hijo. Le acarició el pelo esbozando una tierna sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta mientras contenía su respiración. Por la noche, la habitación parecía aún más lúgubre, y mucho más con el ruido incesante de la maquina enchufada a Regina.

Se acercaron a la cama en un silencio religioso y Henry apoyó su mano sobre la de la bella morena, que parecía dormir apaciblemente

«Haz lo que tengas que hacer…Y pasará lo que tenga que pasar»

Antes esas palabras, ella tomó el toro por los cuernos y rodeó la cama. Miró intensamente a Regina y acarició su mejilla antes de tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de la morena

«Regina…»

Era cierto que desde hace algún tiempo las dos se habían acercado, que cada una veía en la otra una nueva faceta que hacía que tuvieran que revisar sus juicios de _a priori_. Después ella se acordó de sus pequeños juegos que buscaban desestabilizar a Regina, como esos momentos tiernos y pícaros en la cocina o en el salón…Momentos a los que, ahora estaba segura, le habría gustado que la bella morena hubiera respondido.

Se inclinó entonces ante la mirada atenta de su hijo

«Por favor, vuelve conmigo, como ya lo hiciste una vez» le murmuró tiernamente.

Y la besó, con un breve gesto, pegando dulcemente sus labios a los suyos, poniendo en ese beso toda la esperanza que ella tenía, todo el incipiente amor que sentía.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, deslizándose por su mejilla y acabando su carrera en sus labios, dando a ese beso un ligero gusto salado.

Y cuando finalmente Emma se separó, la miró, buscando el mínimo gesto, el mínimo indicio que señalase que Regina se despertaba…Pero nada. La joven permanecía inerte, los ojos cerrados, el rostro impávido.

Emma estaba desilusionada, y por varias razones: le hubiera gustado sentir lo que había sentido al besar a Henry cuando lo despertó, esa ola de calor y de amor que la había envuelto entonces y a ella también le hubiera gustado ser la que la despertara con un verdadero beso de amor…Pero parecía que Gold tenía razón: el estado de Regina no tenía nada que ver con la magia o…Emma no estaba destinada a ser el verdadero amor de Regina.

Resignándose, miró a Henry, totalmente absorto en una mínima reacción de su madre.

«Lo siento, chico…Me hubiera gustado ser la que…»

De repente, una mano atrapó su brazo, provocando un sobresalto a Emma. Miro la mano, después el brazo y finalmente a la persona…

«¡Regina!»

Un enorme suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios y una gran sonrisa se le dibujó.

Regina estaba allí, echada, los ojos como platos, totalmente asustada, sin saber dónde se encontraba. Emma la ayudó quitándole la asistencia respiratoria

«Ya está, ha acabado…»

Ella la levantó con delicadeza mientras que Henry, extático, se comía las uñas, y finalmente saltó a la cama para abrazar a su madre.

«Henry, cuidado, todavía está un poco atontada»

«¿Miss…Miss Swan? ¿Henry?» balbuceó

«¡Mamá! ¡Estás viva!»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Fue atacada…y cayó en coma»

«Y Emma te ha despertado be…»

«¡Henry!» lo interrumpió ella «Regina debe…descansar. ¿Podrías traerle un vaso de agua?»

«¡En seguida!» dijo él evaporándose del cuarto.

Solas, Regina miró a Emma, estupefacta

«Alice…Fue Alice…»

«Para ser sinceros, es un poco más complicado que eso…»

«Dígame»

«Debe descansar»

«Miss Swan, estoy bien. Dígame lo que ha pasado»

«Fue Cora. Se apoderó, no sabemos cómo, del cuerpo de Alice. En realidad fue ella quien la apuñaló»

Llevó su mano a su vientre acordándose de los golpes recibidos, pero cuando levantó el camisón del hospital, ninguna herida, ninguna marca, ninguna cicatriz, nada. Como si su piel no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, como si Regina nunca hubiera sido apuñalada. Intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Emma que intentó, como pudo, esconder su sorpresa.

«¿Dónde está ella ahora?»

«En la tienda de Gold, la ha puesto bajo una especie de hechizo, como una criogenización. Es inofensivo, pero aún está buscando el modo de separar el espíritu de Cora del cuerpo de la pequeña»

«¡Debo ir a verla!» dijo mientras se levantaba. Pero Emma la cogió por los hombros y la volvió a echar en la cama.

«De eso nada, necesita reposar»

«¡Pare ya con eso! Estoy bien»

«Hace apenas unos minutos, estaba aún en un coma profundo del que nadie pensaba que iba a salir»

«Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo ha hecho para despertarme?»

«Ah, euh…No lo sé…Magia, sin duda»

Henry volvió y Regina, cuyo rostro estaba hasta hace unos momentos serios, mostró una gran sonrisa.

«Toma» dijo él pasándole un vaso de agua.

Regina lo aceptó y después de algunos buches, lo dejó en la mesa y se levantó por el otro lado de la cama para que Emma no pudiese impedírselo.

Cuando se irguió, tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento, pero en seguida se recuperó. Henry le llevó sus cosas y mientras estaba quitándose el camisón del hospital, se paró en seco antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Emma que la miraba fijamente con mirada interesada.

«Miss Swan, ¿me permite?»

«¿Eh? Euh, sí…Perdón, la espero fuera»

Se llevó a Henry con ella y cerró la puerta tras ella. Y cuando se sentaron en una silla no muy lejos, Henry se colocó delante de ella.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?»

«¿Decir qué?»

«Cómo la has despertado. ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?»

«Creo…creo que no está preparada»

«¡Pero eres su verdadero amor, ese del que hablan en los cuentos, ese que despertó a Snow!»

«Chut, ¡no tan alto! Lo sé, pero…es aún demasiado pronto. Ya veremos más adelante»

«Tiene derecho a saberlo»

«Lo sé, y lo sabrá, pero no ahora. De todas maneras, lo importante es que se ha despertado, ¿no?»

«…»

La puerta se abrió y Regina apareció vestida con unas prendas que Emma había encontrado por azar en su armario

«¿Dónde vamos?»

«A ver a Gold»

Emma sonrío y Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Qué le hace reír?»

«La idea de imaginar la cara de Whale al ver su cama vacía mañana por la mañana»

Regina no pudo sino aceptar su diversión y esbozar una débil sonrisa.

Nada importaba que fueran o no las cinco de la mañana, Regina estaba bien decidida a ver a su hija, aún en un estado que la podría impresionar. Durante el camino, acribilló a Emma a preguntas sobre Alice: ¿cómo la habían encontrado? ¿Había sufrido? Felizmente, no retomó el tema _"¿por qué y cómo me he despertado?"_ Emma no estaba preparada todavía para tener esa conversación con ella.

Regina golpeó la puerta de la tienda

«Gold…¡GOLD!»

«No grite tanto, va a despertar a todo el pueblo» dijo Emma, ligeramente cansada por esa corta noche. Henry permaneció en silencio, casi dormido, pegado a Emma. Regina miró a Emma con una mirada de rabia cargada de todo lo que pensaba en ese momento de su opinión y de sus deseos.

Y después de algunos minutos de jaleo, Gold abrió la puerta finalmente. Emma se sorprendió al ver al hombre en pijama de terciopelo negro, imagen sorprendente cuando se conoce al hombre siempre bien arreglado.

«Bien, bien…Regina, ¡qué sorpresa!»

«…»

«Veo que Miss Swan lo ha logrado. Felicidades, quién lo hubiera creído. Al final, sin embargo, es sorprendente. No creía de verdad que usted fuera su ver…»

«Bueno, ya» lo interrumpió ella «Regina está aquí y…ella querría ver a Alice»

Regina frunció el ceño, Gold las dejó entrar antes de ponerse al frente para conducirlas a Alice. Mientras caminaban, Regina se giró hacia Emma y le preguntó

«¿Qué quiso decir Gold, Miss Swan?»

«¿Eh? Euh…no lo sé…» ella intercambió una furtiva mirada con su hijo que dejó aparecer su decepción al ver que no le decía la verdad. Regina no insistió más, demasiado ocupada ante la idea de volver a ver a su hija.

Cuando Gold corrió la cortina que hacía de puerta, Regina retuvo su aliento: Alice estaba apaciblemente acostada sobre un colchón, el mismo en el Henry y David habían estado. Se arrodilló a su lado y cuando fue a poner su mano en su frente, un halo azul apareció ante el contacto de la mano de Regina, recubriendo todo su cuerpo.

«¿Qué es?»

«Un hechizo de protección y conservación. No hemos encontrado todavía la manera de separar el cuerpo de Alice y el espíritu de Cora»

«Yo lo encontraré»

«Oh, no lo dudo, querida»

Regina se quedó unos instantes allí, de rodillas, contemplando tristemente a su hija inerte. Después Gold se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente enervado

«Lo siento, pero…me gustaría acabar la noche si no les molesta. Mi puerta estará abierta mañana por la mañana, mientras tanto, vayan a descansar»

Pero Regina no se movió, los ojos aún fijos sobre Alice.

«Regina…no podemos hacer nada esta noche. Dicen que la noche trae buenos consejos, vamos a dormir un poco. Volveremos mañana temprano»

Pero Regina parecía ignorar las palabras de Emma, lo que hirió un poco la joven, y es finalmente Henry quien consiguió sacar a Regina de sus pensamientos colocándolo una mano de forma tranquilizadora sobre su hombro. Regina miró la mano y el pequeño le sonrió.

«Vamos a casa mamá. Mañana vendremos, prometido. Estoy cansado…»

Entonces ella asintió, cerró brevemente los ojos antes de volverlos a posar sobre su hija dormida. Se levantó y, sin una palabra, de la mano de Henry, salió de la tienda, seguida por Emma.

Ya en casa, Henry se marchó directamente a su habitación, rendido por el cansancio, mientras que Regina se quedó un momento al pie de las escaleras.

«¿Todo bien?» se inquietó Emma

«Sí. Yo…yo estoy cansada, creo»

«¿Quiere comer algo ante de ir a la cama?»

«No, solo voy a intentar dormir, aunque creo que he dormido bastante por ahora»

Emma esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de seguir a Regina a la planta de arriba. Cuando la joven caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta, fue incapaz de entrar, petrificada por el recuerdo del violento ataque que se había producido hacía ya cinco días, pero que parecía haber sucedido ayer en la mente de Regina.

Emma vio sus dudas y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

«Si quiere, puede dormir en mi habitación»

Regina giró rápidamente la cabeza, una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

«Sí, en fin, quiero decir…Yo dormiré en el sofá…» la tranquilizó Emma.

«Muy amable, pero…todo irá bien, gracias» dijo ella con una débil sonrisa sobre los labios. Emma le sonrió a su vez antes de desearle unas cortas buenas noches y entrar en su habitación. Pero apenas se había puesto el pijama y se había acostado, que tocaron a la puerta

«¿Sí?»

Regina abrió un poco la puerta, la mirada confusa.

«Miss Swan, ¿ha dormido en mi cama?»

«Euh…¿qué?» se tensó sabiendo pertinentemente que mentir no resolvería nada y que, de todas maneras, era incapaz de mentirle sin que ella lo notara.

«Mis sábanas, Miss Swan. ¿Ha dormido en mi cama?»

«Solo…una vez. Yo…estaba limpiando, y estaba cansada, entonces…»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de desearle buenas noches con un tono neutro y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Emma echó aire, ¡dios qué difícil era enfrentarse a Regina, después de la manera en la que la ha despertado…!

Regina volvió a su habitación, y lentamente se desvistió antes de hundirse en las sábanas, intentando borrar esas imágenes violentas que le atravesaban la mente: su hija inclinada sobre ella y blandiendo ese cuchillo cuya hoja reflejaba su rostro asustado. Rendida por el cansancio, y con el olor afrutado de los cabellos de Emma sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos para alcanzar un sueño reparador.


	26. Chapter 26

Extracción

La mañana siguiente fue convencional: Regina durmió bastante tiempo, lo que no sorprendió a Emma, ni a Henry que, para la ocasión, habían decidido ofrecerle un desayuno reparador: tostadas, mermelada, tortitas, café…Y aunque Henry ponía en duda las capacidades de su madre para cocinar ni una mísera tortita, se dejó convencer con lo de «lo que vale es la intención»

«Se trata de que no piense que quieres envenenarla» dijo él irónicamente.

«Muy divertido»

«Sobre todo cuando sabemos que eres así como su alma gemela y que…»

Emma lo hizo callar tapándole la boca con su mano, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie, es decir, Regina, estuviera escuchando.

«Shhh, ¡cállate, por Dios!»

«Algún día tendrás que decírselo. Se va a preguntar cómo consiguió despertarse»

«Te prohíbo que encauces el tema, ni una posible respuesta, ¿entendido?»

«De todas maneras, ella nunca lo sospecharía»

«Ah…Sí, es verdad» dijo Emma, algo desilusionada de que esa fuera la verdad.

«Todo el mundo sabe que os detestáis»

«¡Eso no es verdad!» se defendió Emma, aunque sabía muy bien que en esos últimos meses no habían dado señales de su franca camaradería. Pero después de los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo con lo de anoche, estaba dispuesta a revisar sus posiciones. Pero Regina, ¿estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?

«Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?» Emma salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz ronca de Regina emergió desde el umbral de la puerta.

«Ah, euh…Henry y yo queríamos hacerte el desayuno, ¿eh Henry?»

«Sí, ¡eso es!» respondido él divertido

«Ya veo…» Regina echó una mirada a la estancia: los utensilios estaban fuera, los ingredientes, cuando nos estaban esparcidos por la superficie de trabajo, yacían aquí y allí…Era un verdadero caos…Regina habría podido tener una crisis o un ataque cardiaco, pero no hizo nada, al reconocer los esfuerzos y el gesto. «Gracias»

Emma le sonrió tímidamente acercándole su café.

«Lo siento, pero prometo que lo limpiaré todo»

«Eso espero» Ellas intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras que Henry enarbolaba un gesto de satisfacción «¿Por qué estás sonriendo?» le preguntó Regina

«Oh, por nada»

No tuvo tiempo de profundizar ya que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

«¡Yo voy!» gritó Henry antes de correr hacia la puerta, seguido de Emma y después de Regina.

«¡Abuela!» dijo, feliz, Henry rodeándola con sus brazos.

«Hey, Henry, ¿cómo estás? Buenos días Emma

«Hola»

«Vengo a saber si tienes noticias de…¿Regina?» su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio detrás de Emma a la joven morena, de pie, bien viva, mientras que la creía en un coma profundo «Pero…¿cómo…cuándo?»

«Larga historia. Pero _grosso modo_, ha salido del coma temprano en la mañana, fuimos a ver a Alice antes de volver a casa»

«Ya veo, pero…¿cómo es posible?»

«A mí también me gustaría saberlo» dijo Regina lanzando una mirada a una Emma de repente asustada, pero, afortunadamente Henry llegó en su auxilio.

«Mamá, ¡voy a llegar tarde al colegio!»

«Eh, euh…»

«Yo puedo llevarlo, hablaremos más tarde, ¿ok?»

«Sí, ok»

Se hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, y Snow se marchó con Henry, dejando a Emma con una Regina mucho más dudosa. Cuando cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, pudo leer en la mirada de la bella morena toda una serie de preguntas a las que habría que responder.

«Yo…voy a limpiar la cocina»

«Miss Swan, ¿piensa decirme lo que ha pasado o va a eludir la pregunta una vez más?»

«No eludo nada…» dijo ella mientras limpiaba los utensilios y la superficie de trabajo, para no cruzarse con la mirada de Regina para no flaquear. «Gold me sugirió lo que había que hacer, y yo lo hice»

«¿Gold? ¿Ha hecho un trato con él?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! Sé muy bien lo que eso implica. No, le pedí un consejo y me lo dio»

«¿Y cuál era ese consejo?»

«Bueno…que…que yo tenía la magia necesaria en mí para ayudarla»

«¿De verdad? ¿Usted?»

«¿Qué? ¿Parece tan extraño?»

«Un poco…Después de todo, es la Salvadora y el fruto de un verdadero amor, nacida en un país encantado donde la magia reina. Pasó sus primeros minutos de vida en un armario mágico…Todo es posible» dijo divertida Regina, sabiendo muy bien que ella era la causa de todo eso. Emma también lo sabía, pero decidió no ir por ese camino, contenta de que no quisiera saber más.

«¿Va a ir a ver Alice hoy?»

«Sí. Quizás tenga una solución para separar el espíritu de Cora de su cuerpo»

«¿De verdad? ¡Genial!»

«Sí, eso es verdad. ¿Me acompaña?»

«Oh, euh, me gustaría, pero tengo aún algunas cosas que hacer…Pero estoy segura que lo lograra» dijo ella sonriendo.

Tras esta conversación, Regina se marchó hacia el centro del pueblo, mientras que Emma se tomó finalmente, un momento de respiro bien merecido: ¿iba a poder ocultar los hechos por mucho más tiempo? Era poco probable, pero mientras Regina no supiera la verdad entera, Emma podía aún ahondar en un posible acercamiento entre ellas, pues, después de todo, ¿no había hablado ese beso por ellas? Al lograr despertarla con él, ¿no probaba que ella tenía sentimientos? ¿Y que Regina también los tenía, aunque todavía no fuera consciente?

Eran muchas las preguntas que martilleaban la mente de Emma. Sí, debía descansar. Pero ella había hecho una promesa, no lo había olvidado, y pensaba mantenerla.

Como si se esperara su visita, Gold abrió la puerta antes de que el puño de Regina la tocara

«Regina»

«Rumple»

«Contento de verla en tan buena forma»

«¿Puedo ver a Alice?»

«Por supuesto. ¿Ha pensado en una solución a su…problema?»

«Sí, he pensado. Un hechizo de extracción parece lo más oportuno»

«Es un hechizo muy complicado, no sé si tengo todos los ingredientes»

«Entonces,¡ compruébelo!» añadió ella, cansada de tener que esperar la buena predisposición del hombre.

«Entonces, vamos»

Hacia veinte minutos que intentaban juntar los diversos ingredientes en un silencio cortante cuando la curiosidad de Gold fue picada

«Sorprendente, ¿verdad?»

«¿De qué habla?» dijo ella con hastío

«De su…resurrección. La segunda quiero decir»

Regina se enderezó, presintiendo que el hombre quería decirle algo y que ese algo le quemaba la lengua.

«¡Diga lo que tenga que decir y acabemos, mi hija espera!»

«No le hablo de ese milagro en el barco de Hook por supuesto, sino de su salida magistral de ese coma que parecía irreversible. Ha debido ser un shock saber cómo y por qué»

«No sé de lo que está hablando»

«¿De verdad?» dijo él divertido «Es verdad que el tema es algo delicado, se lo admito»

«Pero, por Dios, Rumple, ¿de qué está hablando?» dijo ella enervada por el aire de superioridad que él tenía en el rostro. De repente, él frunció el ceño mirándola de arriba abajo.

«¿No lo sabe entonces?»

«¿Saber qué?»

«Cómo ha sobrevivido. De hecho, dos veces. ¿Ella no se lo ha dicho?»

«…» Regina avanzó hacia él con gesto amenazante, pero antes de que pueda decir una palabra, él enarbola una especie de pipeta

«Voilà, el último ingrediente»

Interrumpida en su avance, Regina se calló, tomando la pipeta en sus manos sin perder un instante para ir con Alice, aún dormida, como criogenizada. Regina se sentó en la mesa, no lejos, y al igual que con una receta de cocina, siguió las instrucciones del libro de Rumple. La precisión era necesaria y Regina había dejado entrever que ella haría mejor el trabajo sola, lo que Gold comprendió y aceptó saliendo de la trastienda.

Al cabo de una hora interminable, consiguió, finalmente, su propósito, justo en el momento en que Gold entraba para tener noticias.

«¿Entonces?»

«Creo que he acabado»

«¿Modo de suministrarlo?»

«La sangre es lo más rápido y eficaz» dijo ella cogiendo una larga aguja.

«Todo esto parece un _deja vu_, ¿no cree?» dijo él sarcásticamente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada oscura, intentando concentrarse en su tarea: hunde la aguja en la pipeta que contenía un líquido verde esmeralda.

«Solo una pregunta, Gold»

«La escucho»

«Usted sabía que un hechizo de extracción podría ser la solución. ¿Por qué no lo ha realizado antes?»

«Porque suponía que usted quería ser la que se lo administrara y la curara»

Ella frunció el ceño anta tanta compasión inacostumbrada por parte del hechicero. Se arrodilló delante de Alice.

«Quítele el hechizo de constricción»

«Solo tendrá unos segundos para adminístraselo antes de que Cora se despierte»

«Gracias por esa precisión» dijo irónicamente Regina, ya en suficiente tensión como para que Gold metiera baza. Gold se acercó y contó hasta tres antes de que la barrera azul despareciese. Eso no dejó sino algunos segundos para que Regina decidiera dónde pichar a la niña. Y lo hizo sobre su hombro, a la altura de la clavícula. Después retrocedió para que Gold volviera a poner la barrera protectora.

Solo hubo que esperar diez segundos para que la niña se despertase, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos como si se despertarse de una espantosa pesadilla. Se arqueó, elevó su espalda del lecho, antes de caer otra vez en la cama y mirar a Regina.

«Tú estás…viva…» murmuró la pequeña

Regina sabía que en ese momento la que hablaba era Cora no su hija.

«Yo siempre estaré, madre…»

«¿Qué has hecho?» dijo la mujer sintiendo que algo pasaba en ella.

«Te vas a marchar, definitivamente, y me vas a dejar en paz, a mí y a mi familia»

«El amor es una debilidad, Regina, créeme…»

«No, te has equivocado. Adiós…» le murmuró ella, escapándosele una pequeña lágrima.

«No, nooooo» Alice se puso a gritar, después a patalear como si intentara soltarse de lazos invisibles. Convulsionó algunos segundos antes de que su cuerpo entero se pusiera a brillar con una luz azul y que una nube de arena se escapara por la boca. Gold abrió un tarro y aprisionó la arena cerrando concienzudamente el frasco. Después quitó el hechizo de protección y Regina contuvo su aliento hasta que Alice abrió los ojos.

«¿Alice?»

La pequeña giró la cabeza hacia ella y una lágrima se le escapó

«¿Ma…mamá?»

Regina estalló en lágrimas dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de la pequeña que le acariciaba los cabellos maternalmente. Ese fue el momento que Gold eligió para desaparecer discretamente.

«Lo siento…»

«Pero, ¿por qué, mi amor?»

«Porque te herí…yo no quería, te lo juro, pero…Era como si estuviera encerrada en mi cuerpo sin posibilidad de tomar el control» lloró la pequeña.

«Lo sé, lo sé, cálmate…A partir de ahora todo irá bien»

«Me acuerdo de toda esa sangre en el cuchillo, en mis manos, en ti…Interiormente, yo gritaba…»

«Estoy bien y ahora las cosas volverán a la normalidad»

«¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que…estás aquí?»

«Miss Swan. Ella me ha salvado, una vez más…»

Alice la miró fijamente un momento antes de echársele en los brazos

«Estoy feliz de que estés bien»

«Y yo estoy feliz de que seas de nuevo tú»

Se sonrieron y Alice se levantó de la cama, ayudada por Regina. Vieron el frasco que contenía la arena, en el suelo, dejado allí por Gold. Regina lo tomó y sin pensar echó el contenido en un bol, después encendió una cerilla antes de echar sobre el contenido un puñado de sosa caustica…y en pocos segundos, la arena se inflama con una crepitación frenética, después desapareció totalmente del bol.

«¿Ha acabado?»

«Sí, se acabó»

«Vámonos» cogió la mano de Regina y juntas volvieron a la mansión. En el hall de la entrada, Regina pidió a Alice que fuera a descansar a su habitación, lo que la niña hizo sin rechistar, mientras que Regina buscaba a Emma.

Se sorprendió al ver maletas en la puerta de la habitación de Henry. Continuó hasta la habitación de Emma y vio que esta estaba haciendo las suyas

«¿Qué hace?»

«¡Wow! ¡Me ha asustado! Me había parecido oír la puerta, pero no estaba segura»

«Miss Swan, ¿por qué está haciendo sus maletas?»

«¿Lo ha logrado? ¿Con Alice, quiero decir?»

«Sí, ella está en su habitación, ya no hay nada que temer»

«¿Seguro?»

«Seguro»

«Perfecto» Emma terminó de hacer su maleta. Regina dio algunos pasos en su dirección.

«¿Se va?»

«Le hice una promesa a Alice. Y la mantendré»

«Entonces, ¿se va? ¿Usted y Henry?»

«Sí. Oh, pero no se preocupe, podrá ver a Henry tanto como lo desee»

«Comenzaba a acercarme a él…»

«No tema, no perderá lo que ha ganado en estos días. Pero creo que necesita reencontrarse con su hija»

«…»

«Todavía no se lo he dicho a Henry, seguro que todavía no sabe que Alice está de regreso. Iré a buscarlo después del colegio»

«¿A dónde piensa ir?»

«No lo sé. En todo caso, seguro que no volveré a casa de Snow…Mientras tanto, iremos seguramente al hostal»

«Hablaré con Alice de esa promesa»

«No tiene que hacerlo, perdí, así es el juego»

«¿Todo esto no es más que un juego para usted?»

«En absoluto, pero soy una mujer de palabra. Pensé que esa cena iba a ser beneficiosa, y fue catastrófica, si hay que fiarse de la cara de Snow esta mañana al verla, y no creo que la situación mejore de momento. Yo solo tengo una palabra y sé que Alice no me lleva en su corazón, así que es mejor para todo el mundo que sea así»

«Quédese»

Esa sencilla palabra hizo sonreír a Emma, mucho más de lo que hubiera creído, y cuando se giró hacia la joven, cruzó su mirada determinada.

«Regina…»

«Me cuesta admitirlo, pero debo reconocer que tener de nuevo a Henry bajo este techo me ha hecho enormemente feliz. No tenerlo sería…no lo deseo» La sonrisa de Emma entonces se borró: evidentemente, no era sino por Henry «Hablaré con Alice. Quédese, después de lo que ha pasado, está más amable, estoy segura»

«Bien…Ok…»

«Espere, no he acabado»

«…»

«Se quedará aquí con una condición»

«¿Cuál?»

«Dígame la verdad»

«¿La verdad sobre qué?»

«Dígame la verdad sobre mi despertar»


	27. Chapter 27

Operación Casanova

Emma se quedó estática, así que la confrontación iba a tener lugar aquí, en su habitación. Sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de enfrentarse a la verdad, pero no creía que sería tan pronto.

«Regina, se lo he dicho…»

«No, me ha mentido. Quiero saber la verdad, tengo todo el derecho, me concierne. ¡Incluso Rumple está al corriente!»

«…no le he mentido, no completamente. Gold me guio hacia la solución»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero pensaba que esa solución era demasiado extraña para ser verdad»

Regina se acercó unos pasos más

«Dígamelo»

No, era imposible, no lo entendería, y acabaría por echarla a patadas al saber la verdad, así que lo mejor era marcharse antes de la hecatombe. Cogió su maleta en sus manos y pasó por delante de Regina.

«¿Qué hace? ¿Se va? ¿Prefiere marcharse antes de decirme la verdad?»

«…»

«Pero, ¿qué pudo pasar para que tenga tanto miedo a contármelo?»

«Escuche…Déjelo estar. Lo que importa es está aquí, y viva con su hija, ¿no? ¿Qué va a cambiar el saber el modo en que ha vuelto?»

Sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación y, de paso, cogió la mochila de Henry antes de bajar y pararse en la entrada para ponerse su chaqueta. Pero Regina no era del tipo de dejarse hacer, y menos de las que no tienen la última palabra. La siguió y bajó las escaleras antes de que saliera por la puerta.

«¡Miss Swan! ¡MISS SWAN! ¡No me dé la espalda!»

La agarró del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta. Emma, de repente, dejó de luchar, soltó las dos maletas y agarró el rostro de Regina para pegar sus labios torpemente sobre los de ella. Tomada de improviso, Regina vaciló, la espalda pegada a la pared, y se quedó fija en el sitio hasta que Emma se alejó lo suficiente para que su nariz la rozase

«Voilà, ahora sabe por qué»

Después, recogió las dos maletas y dejó el lugar, dejando a Regina totalmente inerte y petrificada. Escuchó el coche de Emma arrancar, y alejarse, mientras que ella se quedó ahí, turbada ante ese gesto. Se tocó con la punta de los dedos sus labios violentados por los de Emma. Se deslizó por la pared y cerró los ojos…Entonces comprendió. Lo que acababa de sentir, ya lo había sentido antes…

«¿Mamá? ¿Por qué vienes a buscarme?»

«Chico, he echado todo a perder…»

Henry subió en el coche, poco acostumbrado a que Emma fuera a buscarlo, ya que él solía coger el autobús escolar. Y al ver la cara desconcertada de su madre, Henry tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró al asiento de atrás, reconoció su maleta y la de su madre.

«¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Nos vamos?»

«Escucha…Alice ha vuelto»

«¿Mi madre lo ha logrado?» dijo él feliz

«Sí…Pero te recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos con ella, deseaba que dejáramos la casa, así que antes de que lo haga otra vez, he hecho nuestras maletas. Peo Regina llegó en ese momento y…ella quiso saber»

«¿Saber qué?»

«Cómo se había despertado»

«Oh…y entonces, ¿se lo has dicho finalmente?»

«En realidad no. Actué a lo loco. Resultado: ahora mismo debe odiarme»

«¿Qué hiciste?»

«No quise responder a su pegunta, así que me marché, pero consiguió agarrarme y…se me cruzaron los cables»

«¿La golpeaste?»

«¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Peor que eso…La besé» dijo con tono contrariado.

«¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó después?»

«Bueno, no lo sé, escapé antes de que pudiera decir nada…Un desastre…soy un desastre»

Henry resopló, comprendiendo que la partida estaba lejos de ser ganada.

«Hay que actuar discretamente durante algunos días, hasta que Regina se calme»

«Pero, ¿estás segura de que ella está enfadada?»

«Hey, te recuerdo que he besado a la fuerza a Regina Mills y que la he dejado con la palabra en la boca, sin explicaciones. Va a matarme, si no ha invocado ya un hechizo vudú»

«Quizás le ha gustado, no lo sabes»

«No lo creo. Si al menos yo hubiera sido más diplomática…»

«…»

«Bueno, vamos, iremos al hostal de Granny's durante algunos días, hasta que encuentre algo para los dos»

«Snow va a querer que volvamos con ellos»

«Yo la adoro, lo sabes, pero no pienso volver. Necesitamos de verdad nuestro espacio»

«Lo teníamos en casa de mi madre…» dejó escapar entre sus labios.

Emma notó su aire melancólico y triste, pero solo se podía culpar a ella misma de eso. Pero no pensaba contactar con Regina, quería que esta lo hiciera primero.

«Entonces, es verdad…» dijo la morena sentada en la barra de Granny's al dado de Emma.

«¿Qué quieres que te diga…? ¡Es la vida!»

«Pero, ¿por qué pagar un hostal cuando podrías tener un sitio en casa?»

«Acabas de responderte tú misma: un sito. Yo no quiero un hueco, quiero un lugar, mi casa, nuestra casa»

«¿Y pensabas que era mejor en casa de Regina?» le dijo amargamente

«Era una solución provisional como otra cualquiera»

«Te ha echado, así que no tienes nada de lo que lamentarte»

«Ella no me ha echado, ¿qué estás contando?»

«Entonces, ¿por qué te has ido?»

«Solo…diferencias»

Se había marchado el día anterior, y Emma había intentado concienzudamente evitar a Regina. Sabía, de todas maneras, que esta reduciría sus salidas a una aparición por la mañana y por la tarde para acompañar a su hija al colegio.

«¿Estás buscado algo?»

«¿Eh? Sí, sí, lo hago…Pero entre los problemas de algunos habitantes y el hecho de que otros comienzan a refunfuñar sobre el hecho de volver a sus casas…No sé qué hacer»

«A David le gustaría marcharse»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú?»

«En realidad, no…Amo mi mundo, pero quiero una vida más tranquila y sé que Storybrooke podría ofrecérmela. Pero David no ve las cosas de la misma manera»

«Además, él no ha metido los pies allí abajo, es un caos…»

«Él quiere recobrar su estatus de valeroso caballero y de rey amado…»

«¿Él no lo es aquí?»

«Ya sabes, la corona, el caballo…»

«Sí…Bueno, yo…no estoy preparada para volver» dijo ella con una sonrisa

«¿Ah no? Si nos decidimos a regresar, ¿no nos seguirías?»

«¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. He crecido aquí, para mí, todo eso de los modales de la corte, las hadas y la magia solo es cosa de cuentos de hadas…Aunque sé que existen…Pero no es lo mío. Necesito la modernidad: teléfono, tele, ducha…»

«Solo son cosas materiales, además con los conocimientos adquiridos aquí, podremos modernizar nuestro mundo»

«¿Creía que no estabas muy por la labor de volver?»

«Lo sé, pero…me hubiera gustado saber que mi hija me seguiría en mis elecciones»

«¿Y por qué no eres tú la que me sigues a mí en mis elecciones? Después de todo, fuiste tú la que me enviaste aquí»

«¿Tenía alguna otra posibilidad? ¡Te recuerdo que lo hice para salvarte de las garras de la mujer con la que has convivido durante 15 días! ¡Qué gratitud por tu parte!»

«Oh, oh, ya volvemos con eso: ¿quién debe a quién? ¿Hacemos una lista?» el tono sube hasta que Snow se dio cuenta de los pares de ojos que las miraban.

«Emma…» dijo la mujer, al ver que esa conversación estaba yendo mal y acabaría, como siempre, de la misma manera.

«Bien, lo siento, debo marcharme, tengo mucha cosas que hacer»

«Emma, ¡no hemos acabado!»

«¡Yo sí!»

Abandonó el restaurante, no sin dar un golpe a la puerta. Snow se quedó sola en la barra, y Ruby se acercó a recoger las tazas

«Ah, los hijos» susurró divertida.

«Pareces triste»

Regina salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de su hija frente a ella, comiendo golosamente sus cereales.

«¿Qué? No, yo…pensaba»

«¿Dónde están Emma y Henry?»

Al escuchar esos nombres, ella tembló antes de aclararse la garganta.

«Se han ido, como tú lo deseabas»

Emma y Henry solo estaban ausentes desde ayer, pero Regina sentía como un vacío, y no solamente en esa casa. Se había acostumbrado al despertar de Emma, a sus chaquetas por el salón, a sus tazas de chocolate en el fregadero, a las sesiones de DVD, los cuatro en el sofá.

«Oh…Pensaba que se quedarían. Ha mantenido su promesa, es una mujer de palabra»

«…»

«¿Me culpas…?»

«¿Qué? No, en absoluto, ¿por qué dices eso?»

«Porque tengo la sensación de que no eres feliz de estar sola conmigo. Sé que te gustaría que Henry estuviera aquí»

«No está lejos» intentó convencerse con una sonrisa amable

Pero Alice no estaba muy convencida, pasaba algo que aún no comprendía, pero que acabaría por saber y resolver. Su madre la había salvado, ahora ella debía hacer lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que esos últimos días se había comportado muy rudamente: Emma había salvado a su madre, nada más que por eso, debía darle una oportunidad…

Y las cosas se volvieron más claras cuando, al pedirlo, volvió a la escuela, donde encontró a Henry. Este fue a su encuentro cuando parecía que Regina había desaparecido detrás de las rejas de la entrada.

«Hola, estás de vuelta. Es genial. En fin, lo es si realmente eres tú, ¿lo eres?»

«Sí, lo soy» Henry sonrió «¿No estás enfadado?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por haber sido obligado a dejar la casa»

«Oh…bueno, había que hacerlo, Emma lo prometió. No fue una buena idea esa cena»

«Creo que me equivoqué»

«¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?»

«Contigo y con tu madre. Creo que me equivoqué al pedirle que os fuerais. Desde ayer, Regina parece…apagada»

«Yo sé por qué…pero no puedo decírtelo»

«¿De verdad?»

«De todas maneras, yo no dije que no te lo iba a decir a ti» dijo el frunciendo el ceño, pensando en su promesa.

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Después de tu ataque, en fin, del de Cora, mamá cayó en coma y los médicos no eran optimistas. Decían que no se iba a despertar nunca. Entonces fuimos a ver a Gold para pedirle consejo, y él dijo que uno de los modos más seguros era…el beso de un amor verdadero»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí…Y Emma lo intentó»

«¿Quieres decir que ella la besó?»

«Y se despertó»

Alice se quedó un momento estupefacta ante esa revelación, antes de comprender mejor el comportamiento de su madre en esas últimas horas

«Entonces…tu madre y la mía serian como…»

«Almas gemelas, sí»

«Vaya…¿quién lo hubiera creído…?» dijo ella de forma suspicaz

«Sí…Eso quiere decir que están hechas para estar juntas. ¡Estaría genial, seríamos una familia, los cuatro!»

«Creo que estás soñando. Regina nunca dejaría que ese tipo de relación se diera entre ella y Emma»

«No estoy seguro. Dices que está triste desde que nos fuimos»

«Ya hace dos días, y no he vuelto a verla sonreír como cuando estabais en casa. ¿Crees de verdad que es posible? Quiero decir, ¿ellas dos? ¿Dos mujeres juntas?»

«Sí, yo también lo encontraba raro, pero…a veces el amor llega por caminos raros, es lo que me dijo mi abuelo»

«¿Y eso qué quiere decir?»

«Que uno no manda en esas cosas. Mira a Gold y a Belle…Debemos hacer algo»

«¿Hacer algo?»

«¡Sí! Debemos mostrarles que lo mejor es que estén juntas»

«¿Cómo quieres hacer eso? Si he entendido bien, su último encuentro no transcurrió muy bien»

«Vamos a intentar que se vean, debemos trabajar juntos…¡La operación Casanova!»

«¿Casanova?»

«Sí, te lo explicaré. ¡Soy muy bueno para todo lo que refiere a las operaciones encubiertas!»

«¿En qué consistiría?»

«Primero hay que reunirlas, debemos regresar a casa de mi madre»

«¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?»

«Bueno…¿Qué es lo que hizo que fuéramos a vivir con ustedes, eh?» dijo con una sonrisa.

«¿Él ha hecho qué?» Si Emma no hubiera estado sentada en su silla de sheriff, probablemente se habría caído al suelo «¿Te estás quedando conmigo?»

«No. Escucha, esto no me gusta, pero…Debo actuar, no puedo dejarlo pasar con la excusa de que es mi nieto, lo sabes. Si no hago nada, los otros niños podrían tomarlo como ejemplo, o peor, pensar que es el favorito de la profesora…Y ya sabes lo que les pasa a esos niños»

«Ok, ya voy» Emma cogió su chaqueta, su bolso y en un cuarto de segundo, se encontró en su coche patrulla camino de la escuela. No lograba comprender lo que acababa de pasar: Henry no sólo había copiado en un examen, sino que además se había peleado en el patio y había deteriorado los baños…

Cuando llegó al colegio, lo encontró, sentado en su pupitre, con la cabeza levantada, mientras que Snow esperaba pacientemente a su hija leyendo un libro

«¡Ah, Emma!»

Al escuchar ese nombre, Henry se giró hacia ella, y ni siquiera intentando esconder su bochorno, le sonrió.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

Y antes de que Snow se explique, pidió a Henry que abandonara la clase, lo que hizo sin rechistar.

«¿Entonces?»

«Emma…Henry ha copiado en su último control» le mostró su hoja, exactamente idéntica a la de su compañero «También ha deteriorado las puerta de los baños pintándolas y finalmente, en el último descanso, se ha peleado con otro chico por no sé qué rara historia de un balón…»

«Ya veo…»

«Escucha, no quisiera decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero…»

«Sí, porque tú tienes tanta experiencia como yo en la materia, ¿no es verdad?» dijo sarcásticamente Emma al ver que se avecinaba la lección de moral.

«No estés a la defensiva, no te estoy acusando de nada, y en absoluto de ser una mala madre. Haces lo mejor que puedes en el tiempo que tienes»

«Sí…Pero tienes razón, es mi culpa. Todos esos cambios en estos últimos tiempos. Habíamos visto una clara mejoría en su comportamiento…»

«¿Qué piensas hacer?»

«Lo que deba. ¿Y tú?»

«Tengo que expulsarlo algunos días»

«Comprendo. Voy a llevármelo»

«Escucha, creo que esta situación lo perturba: vivir en el hostal, no es beneficioso para un niño de diez años»

«Escucha, como has dicho, lo hago lo mejor que puedo con mis medios y con el tiempo del que dispongo. Dame un respiro…Voy a hablar con él»

Tras decir esto, se levantó, se despidió de su madre prometiéndole que la mantendría al corriente, después se encaminó hacia su hijo que estaba en el patio, sentado en un banco. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

«Entonces…»

«…»

«¿Qué hacemos, eh? ¿Te encadeno y te azoto inculcándote los rudimentos del "_saber vivir con los compañeros de clase_"'»

«…»

«Hey, ¿estás enfadado? Porque si alguien debe estarlo, soy yo, ¿no? ¿No lo crees?»

«Quizás»

«Henry, sé que eres mucho más inteligente como para copiar de tus compañeros o para pintar las paredes. Hablando en serio, ¿pintar las puertas de los baños?»

«…»

«Henry, ¿intentas decirme algo? ¿Intentas que comprenda algo?»

«Quiero volver»

«¿De qué…Oh»

«No me gusta estar en el hostal…»

«Ya veo, intentas hacerme pagar el que nos hayamos ido de casa de Regina, eh…Pero ¿cómo quieres que vuelva después de lo que hice? Henry, sé realista»

«Está triste, sabes…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Alice me ha dicho que está triste desde nuestra partida»

«…»

«Mamá, creo que cometimos un error al marcharnos. Deberíamos volver»

«¿Es por eso? ¿Es por eso que has montado todo este circo? ¿Así van la cosas ahora?»

«…»

«¿Crees que el chantaje funciona conmigo? ¿Qué? Si decido no regresar, ¿te convertirás en un pequeño delincuente?»

«Solo quiero ver a mi madre…Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes»

«¡Hey! ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú el que fue a buscarme y el que quiso que todo saliera a la luz?»

«Lo sé, y ahora veo dónde estamos, y me gusta cómo estamos»

«…Escucha, es complicado. Es poco probable que Regina nos quiera, en fin me quiera, bajo su techo»

«Eso se puede arreglar»

«¿Cómo ha estado el cole?»

«Cansado»

«Te había dicho que podías quedarte en casa algunos días, Snow lo habría entendido»

«No, yo tenía ganas de ir»

La idea de que Alice prefería estar en la escuela antes que en la casa con ella viene a Regina, pero se le borró rápido cuando la pequeña la estrechó en sus brazos por primera vez. Fue tan imprevisto que se quedó sin voz.

«Voy a hacer mis deberes. ¿Qué vamos a comer?»

«Euh…Yo…gratinado de brócolis»

«¡Chachi!»

La pequeña subió las escaleras y dejó a Regina preparando la comida. Cuando esta estuvo acabada, Alice puso la mesa. La cena transcurrió en una relativa calma, y en un momento dado Alice se aclaró la garganta y posó en el plato su cuchillo y tenedor.

«Henry se ha peleado hoy»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó rápidamente, casi ahogándose, para pedir más información.

«¿Cómo que se ha "peleado"? ¿Está bien?»

«Creo que sí. Snow llamó a Emma y creo que va a tener problemas»

«…»

«También ha copiado en un examen, ha hecho algo en los baños, no sé mucho más…»

Regina estaba asombrada. Henry no había vuelto a hacer esas cosas desde hace un tiempo, para ser exactos, desde que Emma y él se habían mudado a su casa.

«¿Problemas?»

«No sé más»

Alice miró de soslayó a su madre: esta tenía la expresión contrariada e inquieta, ella esbozó una discreta sonrisa antes de acabar su plato.

Después de la comida, y mientras Alice se preparaba para irse a la cama, Regina dudó un momento antes de coger su teléfono y teclear un número. Había pensado, en un primer momento, llamar a Snow, pero en vista de su último encuentro, no se podía decir que su relación fuera por buen camino. Entonces decidió llamar a Emma…

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa al teclear un número, y por dos veces, antes de apretar la tecla verde, anuló la llamada antes de abofetearse mentalmente diciéndose que solo quería tener noticias de su hijo, siendo su madre adoptiva era totalmente normal.

Así que, tecleó por tercera vez el número y se llevó el teléfono al oído. Cuando escuchó que daba tono, su corazón se desbocó y peor aún, cuando escuchó «Emma Swan» le costó emitir algún sonido.

«¿Sí? ¿Diga?»

«¿Mi…Miss Swan?»

«¿Regina? Lo siento, no me fijé en el número…»

«Yo…yo…»

«¿Todo bien?»

«Me he enterado de lo de Henry…Quiero decir lo de la escuela»

«Oh, eso…Sí, él…euh…»

«Se ha peleado»

«Ah, lo sabe…»

«Alice»

«Ah, claro…Sí, se ha peleado»

«También ha copiado»

«Sí…evidentemente no está orgulloso…»

«¿Qué castigo le ha puesto su profesora?»

«Dos días de expulsión»

«Ya veo…Es merecido»

«También lo creo»

«…»

«…»

«…Bien, la dejo»

«¿Desea hablar con él?»

«Oh, euh, no. No quiero molestarlo. Supongo que usted le ha reprendido seriamente, no necesita una segunda bronca»

«Sí, eso es seguro…Bueno…Gracias por haber llamado»

«Sí…a más…hasta luego»

Colgó sin escuchar si su "hasta luego" había encontrado respuesta. Se sintió de repente aliviada de que esa conversación hubiera acabado: Emma no había hablado de su "incidente", y de todas formas, ella no le había dejado tiempo.

Miró su reloj y subió a ver a Alice a su habitación. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en el borde la cama que Alice le puso una mano en el brazo

«Creo que me equivoqué…»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Sobre Emma y Henry. Yo…tenía que haber actuado como actué contigo…»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Una segunda oportunidad…Debí darles la ocasión de explicarse, debí permitirme conocerlos. ¿Crees que volverían si se lo pidiésemos?»

«Alice…no, no lo creo»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Ah, ya lo sé, es por mi culpa y esa promesa…Pero si es necesario, yo la rompo. Si se lo pedimos…»

«…No, lo siento, pero…es necesario que Emma y Henry aprendan a estar juntos, y nosotras también»

«Pero…ha estado bien, estos últimos quince días juntos»

«…»

«¿Y si los invitamos a cenar, solo un día, para ver?»

«No, Alice, es tarde y…»

«¿De qué tienes miedo?»

«De nada» dijo con un asombro falso, aunque en su interior sabe que ver a Emma la aterrorizaba. Aterrorizada no por el beso, sino por lo que había sentido y debe confesar que, sí, era extraño, pero había sentido en ese momento algo que ella no pensaba volver a sentir…

«¿Entonces?»

«Se lo está pensando…Pero estamos lejos de ganar, ¿y tú?»

«Creo que tiene miedo de verla»

«Yo también lo creo. ¿Cómo hacemos?» dijo la pequeña

«Si no van la una a la otra, entonces el azar las reunirá»

«¿Cómo?»

Henry sonrió abiertamente: tenía una ligera idea.

Tres días…tres días sin hablarse, sin verse, peor, evitándose. Regina estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su casa, mientras que Emma se refugiaba en tres sitios: su despacho, su habitación en el hostal y el restaurante. Henry ya no hacía indirectas, esperaba el momento oportuno para poner su plan en marcha. Y junto con Alice, aliada providencial, puso en marcha la primera parte de su operación.

Alice logró sacar a su madre de la casa y la llevó a esa hora tardía a Granny's. Alice tenía un capricho, salir "por primera vez" con su madre.

Eran cerca de las 22:00 cuando entraron y, evidentemente, el restaurante estaba desierto, solo Ruby en la barra, secando algunos vasos.

«Buenas noches, miss Mills»

«Hemos…venido a cenar»

«Tomen asiento, les llevo la carta»

«Gracias»

Tomaron la mesa más alejada de la entrada y se sentaron tranquilamente hasta que Ruby les hizo entrega de una carta a cada una, que Alice se dio prisa en recorrer.

«¿Puedo tomar una…hamburguesa de queso?»

«Por esta vez sí»

Alice sonrió y pidió también una soda mientras que Regina se decidió por una ensalada nicoise.

«Mañana vuelve Henry a clase…» dijo de repente Alice, haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina

«Euh…sí, creo que sí»

«Espero que no haga más tonterías»

«Yo también lo espero»

Alice se lanzó sobre su hamburguesa apenas la hubo puesta Ruby en la mesa, cosa que divierte a la camarera. Comieron en silencio, encontrándose a veces solas cuando Ruby se iba a la parte de atrás o a la despensa.

«¿Nunca has estado enamorada?»

«…» Regina, manteniendo una calma relativa, se sofocó al tragar su comida después de haber escuchado esa pregunta «¿Qué has dicho?»

«Me has dicho que nunca has estado casada…Pero has querido ser madre. ¿Nunca te has enamorado de alguien?»

«Sí…hace mucho tiempo, pero es el pasado»

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«Murió hace tiempo» dijo ella en un suspiro

«Y desde entonces…»

«¿Puedo saber por qué de repente te interesas por eso?»

«Por nada…me preguntaba…eres una mujer guapa, carismática, con clase, inteligente…»

«…pero también soy una hechicera odiada por todos…»

«Ah, ¿es que alguien te interesa?»

«No, no. Solo digo que…para todos, soy y seguiré siendo la reina malvada que lanzó una maldición y los encerró en este mundo…»

«No para todo el mundo…»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«No, nada…»

«¿Alice?»

«Solo digo que hace una semana, yo no contaba el número de tus sonrisas…ahora, me cuesta incluso ver un rictus de alegría. Tiene que haber una razón…»

«No puedes entender»

«Puedo intentarlo»

«No son cosas de tu edad»

«Y si te dijera que, al contrario, sí lo son»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Bueno…ciertos chicos, en la escuela…»

«Alice, espero que estés bromeando, solo tienes 12 años»

Como única respuesta, Alice puso en su cara una enorme sonrisa y se levantó

«¿Dónde vas?»

«Al baño»

«¡No hemos acabado esta conversación, jovencita!»

Desapareció dejando a su madre algunos minutos sola. Regina picoteaba en su plato cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de la entrada. De forma mecánica, se giró y se quedó helada, dejando caer su tenedor pesadamente en el plato con un ruido ensordecedor.

«Henry, francamente…¡Hace frío! ¡Qué idea de querer salir hoy!»

«Escucha, no te lo tomes a mal, eh, pero estoy harto de comer pasta»

«Sin tomarlo a mal, eh…» dijo ella como si se estuviese herida

Cerró la puerta de su coche, y esperó a que Henry diera la vuelta para entrar juntos en Granny's

«Oh, he olvidado mi bufanda»

«Henryyy, ¡hace frío!»

«Entra, yo voy en seguida»

No le da ocasión de replicar, ya estaba corriendo hacia el coche. Emma tenía la intención de esperarle, pero el frío calándosele por los dedos la incitó a entrar en el restaurante.

Y apenas la puerta se cerró tras ella con su sonido característico que ella vio la silueta, que conocía bastante bien, al fondo de la sala. La joven morena, sentada sola, se giró entonces y sus miradas se cruzaron instantáneamente. Ellas no lo vieron, pero cada una tembló de arriba abajo.

«Regina…» suspiró ella.


	28. Chapter 28

Segunda oportunidad

Emma se había quedado parada en el sitio, no se atrevía a dar un paso: frente a ella, a 20 metros, Regina. No habían estado tan cerca en tres días.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y buscó con la mirada otro cosa que no fueran los ojos marrones de la joven puestos sobre ella.

En cuanto a Regina, ella tampoco las tenía todas consigo: sentada, postrada, estaba inmóvil en la silla, podría haber echado un vistazo y darse la vuelta, pero se había quedado fija mirándola, lo que no era, por otra parte, muy discreto.

Al cabo de un minuto interminable, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pensando que esa actitud pueril no iba con ella: ¡cómo si Emma no lo hubiese visto!

Lo que ella no vio fue que Emma se acercaba a ella y se colocó al lado de la mesa, derecha como un palo.

«Buenas noches»

«Buenas…buenas noches, Miss Swan» dijo con un ligero rictus de molestia.

«¿Está cenando sola?»

«No. Alice está en el baño. Y usted, ¿cena sin Henry?»

«Oh, no, fue a buscar su bufanda al coche»

«…»

«…»

El pesado silencio se convirtió en algo ensordecedor: ninguna se atrevía a mirar a la otra a los ojos

«Regina, yo…no hemos hablado de…eso»

«¿Eso?»

«Ya sabe…esa…¡esa cosa!» dijo ligeramente molesta ante el hecho de que Regina pareciera que no supiera a lo que se refería.

«Miss Swan, esa _cosa _como usted dice fue un gesto desafortunado que, estoy segura, ahora lamenta. No vale la pena volver sobre ello»

«¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que piensa? ¿Que es un gesto desafortunado que hay que olvidar rápido?»

«Miss Swan…ahora no»

«Pues yo creo que, al contrario, es el momento. Hace tres días que nos evitamos, que no nos hablamos…Cuando hace cinco días vivíamos bajo el mismo techo en un clima de cierta calma»

«…»

Emma se sentó frente a ella, en el lugar que ocupaba Alice, lo que sorprendió a Regina

«¿Qué está haciendo?»

«¡Usted quería saber!»

«¿Perdón?»

«Quería saber cómo se despertó»

Regina se quedó estática antes esas palabras y enrojeció tan rápido que no se dio cuenta. Pero Emma lo había notado y, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, comenzó a hablar

«Regina…lo siento por….lo que hice. En fin, no por haberla despertado, sino por…la manera tan abrupta en que se lo mostré»

«…»

«No debería haberla besado…así como así…»

«…»

«Ah, es del tipo de personas que dejan hablar a los demás para que se líen con sus palabras…»

«Miss Swan…»

«No, pero le prometo, no lo volveré a hacer. De hecho, debí haber sido franca con usted desde el principio. Decirle lo que había pasado y cómo había pasado. No dejar las cosas en suspense y…yo la he cagado, como de costumbre…»

«Me gustaría comprender. Me gustaría saber que la llevó a… hacer eso»

«Quería que comprendiera que fue be…besándola como la desperté. Gold me puso sobre la pista y me recordó ese día en el barco»

«¿Barco?»

«El de Hook. ¿Se acuerda de esa lanza que la atravesó? Nos preguntamos por qué estaba vivía…Gold me dijo que fue gracias a mí, a mis lágrimas»

«¿Sus lágrimas?»

«Lloré…lloré sobre su cuerpo»

«…»

Regina pareció de repente turbada, pero Emma continuó su historia.

«Basándose en eso, él creyó que yo era capaz, una vez más, de salvarla»

«¿…con…sus lágrimas?»

«No…en fin, es lo que también yo pensaba, pero Gold…dejó entrever que lo que había despertado a Snow también podría funcionar con usted»

«Oh…»

«Sí…» dijo ella evitando su mirada

«Me besó…» dejo escapar como si esa verdad le saltara a hora a los ojos

«No era mi intención…Pero…las cosas hicieron que…Lo hice y…se despertó»

«…»

«¿Eso quiere decir algo…? No lo sé, solo digo que…usted abrió los ojos y estoy feliz de que así haya sido y de que Gold no se hubiera equivocado»

Regina escuchó atentamente, sin decir nada, las palabras de Emma hasta que esta dejó de hablar y solo esperaba una reacción por su parte.

«¿Quiere decir que usted y yo somos…qué?»

«No lo sé Regina, nunca me han gustado los títulos oficiales. Solo digo que un verdadero beso de amor la ha despertado…»

«¿De amor? ¿Habla en serio Miss Swan?»

«Mierda, Regina, ¿cree que es fácil para mí? ¿Que no me costó decidirme? Pasé cuatro días para convencerme que funcionaría. E incluso cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, no estaba del todo convencida, ni segura de que fuera a funcionar»

«…Miss Swan…»

«¡Y pare ya con sus Miss Swan! Tengo la sensación de tener el doble de su edad, además si contamos bien, usted se acerca ya a los 60…»

«Es infantil»

«¡Y usted demasiado estirada!»

«¡Bien, es suficiente!»

Regina se levantó de un golpe y se dirigió a la salida, pero Emma la alcanzó y la agarró por un brazo para hacerla girarse. Cara a cara, Regina se tensó: la última vez que estuvieron así, Emma la había besado.

«¡Espere!»

«¡Déjeme!»

«¿Piensa irse sin Alice?»

«…»

«Por favor. No le pido que se case conmigo, pero solo…piense en las posibilidades»

«¿Posibilidades? ¿Usted y yo? ¿Está humanamente hablando en serio? Es inconcebible. Le recuerdo que soy la madrastra de su madre y, por añadidura, la malvada de la historia, ¿se acuerda?»

«Nos trajo de vuelta»

«Porque Henry me lo pidió»

«Jamás la Regina que conocí al llegar a Storybrooke habría cedido, ni ante su hijo. Ha cambiado, es mejor, Henry lo ha visto, yo lo he visto. Los otros lo verán también con el tiempo. Esa Regina con la que he vivido 15 días…es la Regina que me gusta»

«Está diciendo…tonterías. ¿Ha pensado en los niños?»

«Regina…¿Cree que ha sido por casualidad que nos encontremos las dos solas en Granny's? ¿Y que Henry tarde tres horas en encontrar la bufanda en un coche tan grande como una caja de cerillas? Sin hablar de Alice que parece que se ha ahogado en el baño…»

«¿Qué espera de mí?»

«Yo…no lo sé. Permítame volver a su casa»

«¡Acabáramos!»

«Henry ha vuelto a hacer tonterías, aunque creo que es una estratagema para hacernos volver a su casa. Adoro a nuestro hijo, pero hay que reconocer que no es muy sutil»

«Debe haberlo sacado de usted»

«Por favor, Regina…Piénselo…Sería lo mejor para Henry»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Solo para Henry?»

«No, para ser sinceros…Sería la ocasión para conocernos mejor, ¿no?»

«…»

«Escuche, lo que ha pasado no puede deshacerse. La desperté con un beso de amor verdadero…Ni yo misma sabía que podía sentir eso, y mucho menos hacia usted. Entonces, me dije que quizás había una razón, ¿no?»

«…»

«No se preocupe, eh, no voy a saltarle encima…»

«Ya lo ha hecho…» dijo sarcásticamente

Emma dio un paso hacia delante, pegándose más a ella y se inclinó en su oído

«No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz»

Retrocedió ante la mirada de asombro de Regina, le sonrió y se alejó, con la mano en el pomo, se dio la vuelta una última vez

«Piénselo. Ya sabe dónde encontrarme»

Después se marchó, dejando sola a Regina.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Alice reapareció y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, acabándose su comida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Emma se dirigió a su hijo que estaba sentado en el coche leyendo un comic. Apenas se sentó al volante Henry le sonrió con todos los dientes

«¿Entonces?»

Ella le arrancó el libro de las manos y le sacó la lengua

«¡Pequeño zorro! ¿Cuándo habéis urdido todo esto?»

«No sé de qué me hablas»

«En todo caso…gracias» dijo ella con un guiño compartido por su hijo

«¿Entonces?»

«Entonces, ¿qué?»

«¿Cómo ha ido? Has estado mucho tiempo…»

«No demasiado mal…Le pedí a Regina que nos dejara volver»

«¿Y qué ha dicho?»

«No lo sé…Le he dejado tiempo para que lo piense»

Finalmente ese tiempo pasó rápido. Dos días después de su encuentro en Granny's, Regina se presentó en el despacho del sheriff para gran sorpresa de Emma que no se esperaba tener noticas de ellas antes del fin de semana siguiente.

Pero a punto de acabar su servicio, la morena entró en su oficina.

«Buenas tardes»

«Oh, Regina…yo…lo siento, ¡esto es un desastre!» dijo ella despejando un poco su mesa llena de carpetas de todo tipo, de tazas de café y de múltiples objetos hechos por Henry.

Regina no se molestó en sentarse, prefirió quedarse de pie cerca de la mesa.

«¿Por qué esta visita?»

«Estoy de acuerdo»

«¿Perdón?»

«No me haga repetirlo, lo ha entendido muy bien»

«¿Cuándo?» preguntó ella con algo de precipitación y de excitación en la voz

«Desde este fin de semana si lo desea»

«Henry estará contentísimo…Henry, y yo, por supuesto»

Regina tragó saliva con dificultad, molesta por la mirada que tenía en ese momento Emma. ¿No estaría cometiendo una locura al aceptar que volviera a su casa…? Emma se levantó y se puso frente a Regina con una sonrisa

«Hoy está muy guapa»

Sin una palabra, Regina se alejó y salió. Emma sonrió: los días que se avecinan serían interesantes.

«Ya estamos aquí»

«Hey, no metas la pata esta vez, no tengo ganas de volver a hacer la maleta en dos días»

«¡Hey!»

Sobre los escalones de la entrada de la casa de Regina, Henry y Emma, con sus maletas a cuestas, estaban preparados para mudarse una segunda vez a la casa de la bella morena con la promesa de un mejor desenlace en los días o semanas que vendrían, al menos es lo que esperaban Emma y Henry.

Fue Alice quien fue a abrirles

«Buenos días»

«Hola…¿Está tu madre por ahí?»

«Cocina. Entrad» En la entrada, Alice les hizo frente «Antes de nada, tengo algo que deciros: quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de los últimos días. No había comprendido ciertas cosas, pero ahora todo ha cambiado»

«Bien…gracias por decir eso. Y…nosotros estamos contentos de que estés de vuelta»

Alice le sonrió educadamente «Supongo que sabéis dónde están vuestras habitaciones, os dejo que os instaléis y bajen a la cocina con nosotras»

Emma y Henry así lo hicieron y tardaron solo algunos minutos en unirse a Regina y a Alice que estaban haciendo pasteles.

«Buenos días» dijo calurosamente Emma.

«Miss Swan, Henry. Lo siento, tengo las manos ocupadas…» dijo ella mostrándolas llenas de harina.

«No hay problema, ¿podemos ayudar?»

«Henry, tú sabes dónde están los cubiertos y los platos. Muéstrale a miss Swan…»

«Ah, no, yo la voy a ayudar en la cocina»

De repente, todos se quedaron quietos, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si el tiempo acabara de detenerse

«Bah, ¿qué?»

«Alice, ayuda a Henry»

Los dos niños salieron de la cocina y Emma se acercó a Regina, mirando por encima de ella

«Detesto que miren por encima de mi hombro, miss Swan»

«Perdón. ¿Qué puedo hacer?»

«Pelar las manzanas»

«¿En serio? ¿Vamos a hacer una tarta de manzanas?»

«No tema»

Emma se colocó al lado de ella y comenzó a pelar las manzanas antes de meterlas en un bol lleno de agua. Al cabo de cinco minutos de silencio, Emma acabó y, orgullosamente, colocó con demasiada energía, el bol frente a Regina para mostrarle que sabía usar un cuchillo. Pero al hacer eso y apoyar vigorosamente el bol, este hizo que se levantara una nube de harina que aterrizó directamente en la blusa, evidentemente negra, de Regina.

«¡Oh, mierda, perdón!»

«…»

Emma dio medio vuelta y cogió un trapo húmedo y se arrodillo ante Regina y se puso a limpiar su vientre

«Otra vez lo siento, estoy segura de que se va a quitar»

«Pero, ¿qué está haciendo? ¡Levántese!» Emma lo hizo, las mejillas rojas. «¿Piensa hacer eso todo el tiempo que esté aquí?»

«¿El qué?»

«Hacer este tipo de cosas…»

«Si la molesta, es que no es anodino»

«Su acoso es vulgar»

«Lo siento si la he molestado…No era mi intención y sepa, de todas maneras, que soy por lo general mucho más sutil»

«No porque usted piense que es mi True Love debe ser reciproco»

«No creo en absoluto que la partida este ganada de antemano. Me gustan los retos, y sepa, Regina Mills, que muy pocas veces me rindo. Está avisada»

«No me da miedo y si ha vuelto con una idea en la cabeza, sepa que será en vano. Haría mejor en renunciar en seguida»

«Ya lo veremos. Pero no va a jugar en su favor llevar blusas tan abiertas que dejan mostrar su generoso pecho» dijo pícaramente. Regina cerró rápidamente los lados de la blusa abotonándose los dos botones que tenía abierto. «Se lo he dicho, no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Ceda ahora y nos ahorrará a las dos una pérdida de tiempo y una realidad que llegará inevitablemente»

«¿Una realidad, miss Swan?»

«Usted y yo, el destino ha hablado y yo voy a darle la razón. Y ¿sabe lo que tengo en mente ahora?»

«Tengo miedo de preguntar…»

«Quiero besarla. Porque la primera vez estaba inconsciente y la segunda fue sin su consentimiento…»

«¡Cómo se atreve!» se enfadó Regina que retrocedió un paso, esperando alejar a la bella rubia demasiado atrevida para ella. Decididamente, invitarla de nuevo a su casa no fue la mejor idea que tuvo.

«Aún puedo echarla…»

«Dígame Regina, ¿por qué acepto que volviéramos?»

«Porque quería que Henry estuviera mejor»

«Miente…Y lo sabe»

«…»

«Pero yo soy paciente, ya llegará»

«La esperanza la mantiene viva, querida»

«Entonces, viviré mucho tiempo, y a su lado»

Tras decir eso, dejó a una Regina asombrada por las palabras dichas por Emma. Si los días que se avecinaban se parecerían a esta conversación, ella no lo soportaría mucho tiempo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ese pequeño juego la divertía más de lo que habría pensado. Lejos de creer que acabará en los brazos de Emma, había que reconocer que ser cortejada de esa manera era a la vez extraño, pero también y sobre todo, halagador.

Pero, ¿podía aceptarse eso? ¿La Salvadora y la Reina Malvada? ¿Quién se lo creería?

«Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Has vuelto a su casa?»

«Te noto algo enfadada, ¿me equivoco?» dijo irónicamente Emma ante Snow que había aparecido en su despacho hecha una furia.

«¿Bromeas, espero? Creía que te habías marchado»

«Sí, pero he regresado»

«¿A qué estás jugando Emma? ¿Acaso piensas en Henry? Estos cambios constantes…»

«Es por él por lo que lo he hecho, para que encuentre un equilibrio, y hay que ser realista, lo había encontrado cuando vivíamos los cuatro juntos»

«¿Te estás escuchando? Hablas como si…como si fuerais una familia»

«¿Y? ¿Tan malo sería? A pesar de ser la madre biológica de Henry, Regina es su madre, es ella la que lo conoce mejor que nadie…»

«¡Nosotros somos tu familia, Emma! ¡David, Henry y yo!»

«¿Por qué te pones de esa manera?»

«Porque me duele que pases tus días y noches lejos de mí…»

«Simplemente estás celosa de Regina, y en mi opinión, no viene de ahora. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No voy a pelear contigo ahora, tenemos previsto un fin de semana de juegos de mesa y nubes viendo DVDs, y eso me gusta. Ahora, perdóname, pero tengo trabajo» contestó hundiendo su nariz en los papeles que tenía delante.

«Tú…Emma…¿Cómo se despertó?»

Emma se quedó parada y le costó sostener la mirada de su mirada al mentirle abiertamente.

«Te lo dije, abrió los ojos, como si se despertara de un largo sueño»

«Mientes…¿Qué está pasando en esa casa?»

«No sé de qué estás ha…»

«Te vi salir de la floristería con un ramo de rosas. Ruby dice que al menos pasas tres veces a la semana a comprar una tarta de chocolate…»

«¿Me estás espiando o qué?»

«Por supuesto que no, pero…»

«Escucha, déjalo ya, ¿ok? No te saldrás con la tuya…He tomado mi decisión y vivir con Regina es lo mejor para m…para Henry»

Se levantó, decidida a no dejar a su madre decir la última palabra. Snow se quedó estupefacta durante unos segundos. Habría podido correr tras ella, pero sabía, por conocer demasiado bien su carácter, que insistir no haría sino enfadarla más. Pensaba que con el tiempo ella misma se daría cuenta.

Pero los días pasaron y la vida en la casa de Regina tomaban su ritmo: todas las mañanas, Emma acompañaba a Henry y a Alice de camino a la oficina donde pasaba el día. A veces volvía al mediodía para ver a Regina que permanecía encerrada en la casa, cocinando o haciendo limpieza. Después, regresaba al trabajo y volvía por la noche, generalmente después de los niños que se ponían a hacer la tarea junto a Regina que, por norma general, ya habría preparado la cena. Después, si no se hacía muy tarde, tenían permiso para ver un poco la tele mientras que Regina y Emma estaban en la cocina, lavando los platos, porque Regina estaba en contra del lavavajillas, porque decía que estropeaba la loza.

Después, a la hora de irse a la cama, Regina acompañaba a Alice mientras que Emma acompañaba a Henry. Se tomaban el tiempo para arroparlos, y darles algún mimo y después intercambiarse, porque para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes, Alice había dicho que deseaba que Emma también pasara a darle las buenas noches.

Una vez los niños dormidos, se permitían unos instantes de calma en el salón, cerca de la chimenea, a menudo bebiendo una copa o dos de vino. Emma hablaba de su jornada y de los diferentes disgustos de los habitantes, Regina la escuchaba atentamente, al ya no salir prácticamente a la calle.

Después, cuando el cansancio se presentaba, a menudo en Emma primero, se iban a acostar. Cada noche las dos mujeres aprovechaban para conocerse un poco más. Habían instaurado un pequeño juego de pregunta-respuesta, las reglas eran simples: cada noche, cada una podía hacerle tres preguntas a la otra, que debía responder con toda sinceridad.

De esa forma, Emma había podido saber que Regina adoraba la equitación, que era hija única y que su padre siempre había sido un gran apoyo, que se había casado con el padre de Snow con 20 años, lo que era, según las estadísticas del País Encantado, una edad muy avanzada para ello. También había conocido que Regina tuvo numerosos amantes antes de "enviudar", amantes a los que ella misma llamaba sus "animales domésticos". Evidentemente, la mayoría de la información que aprendía giraba alrededor del País Encantado.

Por lo que respecta a Regina, ella supo que Emma había pasado al menos por cinco familias de acogida y que con 17 años, decidió huir de su última familia, ya que el padre tenía las manos un poco largas para su gusto. También conoció el nombre del padre de Henry y confirmó que él no estaba al corriente de la existencia del chico, le habló de sus meses en prisión así como de sus diferentes viajes antes de llegar a Boston.

Esas pequeñas veladas eran muy agradables para ellas, no se comían mucho la cabeza, aunque Emma pensaba mucho en la manera de acercarse a Regina sin turbarla mucho ni espantarla.

«Ok, comencemos. Hábleme del instante en que cogió a Henry en brazos por primera vez»

«Bien…tenía tres semanas. Tenía bastante pelo»

«Creo recordarlo, sí…» dijo ella atrapada en el recuerdo de su nacimiento.

«Era un niño muy tranquilo y rápidamente durmió de un tirón toda la noche»

«¿Siempre ha vivido, en fin, quiero decir durante los últimos 28 años, en esta casa?»

«Sí. Henry solo ha conocido este sitio. Quería lo mejor para él, darle cosas bonitas y un futuro»

«¿Por qué quiso a Henry? Quiero decir, es una mujer hermosa…Podría haberse quedado embarazada…Incluso con el culo plano de Graham. ¿Por qué querer un niño, usted, la reina malvada?»

«Porque yo también quería mi final feliz y eso me faltaba…aquí sola, el tiempo se me hacía eterno…pensaba llenarlo con un niño»

«Me cuesta imaginarla cambiando pañales»

«¿Ah sí? Sin embargo, se asombraría, soy una verdadera experta» Intercambiaron una sonrisa «Me toca…¿qué es lo de lo que más se arrepiente?»

«No haber podido salvarla antes»

«¿Salvarme?»

«Se supone que soy la Salvadora. Si hubiera comprendido sus motivaciones, la habría salvado»

«¿Mis motivaciones?»

«Ser feliz. Y hoy, veo que lo es. Me gustaría pensar que se debe un poco a mí…» dijo con un guiño pícaro que no se le escapó a Regina «Hey, ¿su posición preferida?»

«¡Miss Swan!»

«¿Qué? ¿Hasta ese punto es frígida?»

«En absoluto, pero hablar de mis proezas sexuales no es realmente mi intención, y mucho menos con usted»

«¿Proezas sexuales? ¡Francamente, se lanza flores, señora alcaldesa…!»

«Ya no soy alcaldesa…»

«Podría. Nadie ha ocupado su lugar o su despacho y en mi opinión nadie tiene lo que hay que tener. Este pueblo se dirige al caos: entre los que quieren marcharse, los que prefieren quedarse, los que se están volviendo locos por no poder salir del pueblo…Ya no sé qué hacer»

«Mis investigaciones para abrir un portal no han tenido éxito y además Rumple no está muy interesado en ayudarme»

«La creo…bien, entonces…¿su posición?»

«Creo que vamos a dejarlo aquí por esta noche, estoy cansada»

«Oh, no se saldrá con la suya así como así, ¡acabaré por saberlo!»

«Para eso, necesitará paciencia y tenacidad»

«Espere…¿acaba de decirme que…sería posible?»

Como única respuesta, Regina se levantó, con una sonrisa en los labios que acabó por convencer a Emma de que, ahora, Regina también estaba jugando. Cuando se separaron en la puerta de la habitación de Regina, Emma dijo antes de desaparecer en la suya.

«Encima, estoy segura que le gusta estar encima»

Regina no respondió, pero alargó su sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, dejando a una Emma perdida en sus sueños. Las cosas estaban cambiando…


	29. Chapter 29

Comienzo

Emma amaba los viernes: primero, porque anunciaba el fin de semana, y luego, porque anunciaba un fin de semana familiar. Como ya era costumbre, se marchó a trabajar con la idea en la cabeza de que iba a pasar dos días encerrada con los niños y Regina, en definitiva, un fin de semana ideal.

Y como habitualmente, volvió al mediodía para degustar la lasaña que Regina había prometido hacer para ese día

«¡Hola!»

«Buenos días, otra vez, Miss Swan. Le he preparado su plato»

«¡Gracias! Es una perfecta ama de casa. Es perfecta, punto»

«En realidad no, pero siempre es agradable escucharlo»

«Comparte un plato conmigo, no me gusta comer sola en la mesa, es un coñazo terrible…»

«¿Podría medir su lenguaje? Puedo comprender que se relaje cuando los niños no están presentes, pero las malas costumbres cuesta abandonarlas una vez adquiridas»

«Lo siento…¿Voy a ser castigada?» dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar un gran trozo de lasaña

«¿Nunca va a parar?»

«Nunca. Lo encuentro muy divertido»

«¿Para usted todo esto no es más que un juego?»

«Sabe bien que no. Voy muy en serio»

Se sentaron, y comieron en silencio…Al menos, tan silenciosamente como Emma podía estar, es decir, apenas unos minutos.

«Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer esta tarde?»

«Voy a buscar algunos juegos de mesa en el desván»

«¿Henry no tiene en su habitación?»

«Tiene esencialmente puzles»

«Oh, ok…Los puzles están bien también. Oh, mierda, ¡tengo que salir pitando!»

«Miss Swan…» suspiró Regina

«Ehu, quiero decir: ¡jolín, voy a llegar tarde! Bueno, la dejo, hasta la noche»

Cogió su chaqueta que estaba bajo la carpeta, y de forma mecánica, se inclinó hacia Regina y la besó en la mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de su gesto, se quedó parada un cuarto de segundo antes de marcharse a toda prisa, para evitar la cólera de la bella morena.

Pero nada de cólera. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la bella rubia, Regina permaneció un momento en la silla, se pasó su mano sobre la mejilla rozada por los labios de Emma y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Emma habría podido hacer toda la tarde pajaritas de papel en vista de la acción que había. Después de haber perdido contra ella misma diez partidas al cuatro en raya, de haber dibujado el campanario del pueblo y de haber logrado hacer saltar una rana de papel, decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

El aire estaba fresco para ese mes de junio y la chaqueta era obligada: sus pensamientos obnubilados por la bella morena, la veía por todos lados en el pueblo…Como ahora que estaba en la acera enfrente a Granny's pareciendo esperar algo: misma prestancia, misma silueta…Pero…no…¿Regina?

Cuando iba a llamarla, se detuvo al ver a Archie salir de su casa y a Regina que parecía esperarlo. Después los dos atravesaron juntos la carretera y se dirigieron a Granny's. El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido y los celos hicieron acto de presencia. ¿Qué le molestaba más: que Regina le hubiese mentido sobre lo que iba a hacer o que estuviera con Archie?

Rumió su frustración y decidió volver a su oficina sin darse la vuelta.

Por la noche, Emma llegó bastante tarde…Tan tarde que Henry, Alice y Regina ya habían acabado de cenar

«Mis Swan, ya no la esperábamos. Acabamos de terminar de cenar»

«No importa, no tengo hambre…»

Los niños se intercambiaron una mirad de curiosidad y dubitativa antes de que Regina les autorizara a dejar la mesa, lo que hicieron sin protestar, ya que la tensión en el lugar era palpable.

«¿Algún problema Miss Swan? ¿Ha sido duro su día?»

«Se puede decir que sí…Cargado de noticias sorprendentes»

«¿Rumores? ¿Sobre quién?»

«No hablemos de eso, ¿cómo ha ido su tarde? ¿Qué ha hecho?»

«Oh, nada en especial. He encontrado algunos juegos y…»

«…Vale, bien, bueno, subo a ver a los pequeños» la interrumpió

Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante el tono desagradable que había utilizado Emma, pero no se ofende, y fue a ver a los niños cuando le tocó.

Cuando bajó, vio a Emma picotear los restos de lasaña en la cocina.

«Creía que no tenía hambre»

«Sí, bueno, mentí…Sabe lo que es, ¿no?»

Regina frunció el ceño una vez más mientras recogía los platos para lavarlos. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron lavando y secando los platos, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada y cuando llego el momento de la charla en el salón, estaban sentadas la una frente a la otra, mudas.

«Miss SWan, ¿me equivoco o…algo va mal?»

«No lo sé, dígamelo usted»

«No comprendo»

«¿Estuvo toda la tarde aquí?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«¡Está mintiendo!»

«¿Disculpe?»

«La he visto. Sabe, podría haber dicho que se estaba viendo con alguien, ¡yo habría dejado el asunto hace mucho!»

«Pero, ¿qué diablos está diciendo?»

«La he visto en el pueblo hoy. ¡Estaba con Archie! ¡Atreva a decir lo contrario!»

Regina se quedó en silencio y tuvo un repentino interés por el contenido de su vaso.

«Sí…no sé lo que me enfurece más: que me haya mentido o que vea a un hombre…Oh, no es como si fuéramos pareja, ¿eh? Es más, no es como si yo ligara con usted desde hace más de dos semanas…»

«Miss Swan…»

«Archie…No, en serio, ¿Archie? Hubiera comprendido, en todo caso, si hubiera sido Killian…»

«Miss Swan…»

«Aunque Ruby se la habría comido transformándose en lobo…»

«¡Emma!»

La bella rubia se calló inmediatamente, ya que su nombre en boca de Regina era bastante raro como para no reseñarlo.

«Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, podría explicarle el porqué y el cómo»

«…»

«Yo…yo no veo a Archie, al menos no en el sentido en que usted lo entiende. Yo…continúo viendo al Dr. Hopper con respecto a mi…rehabilitación»

«Oh…»

«Me ha ayudado mucho y todavía me ofrece su apoyo. Ya no utilizo la magia e intento ser mejor…El Dr. Hopper es uno de los pocos que confía en mí…»

«¿Entonces yo?»

«…»

«Soy una de las primeras que le dijo que había cambiado, que creía en usted….Lamento ver que todavía no tiene la suficiente confianza para decirme la verdad»

«Tenía miedo de su opinión. Ir a ver a un psicólogo no está siempre bien visto»

«Mierda Regina, he creído que salía con él cuando yo trabajaba…»

«Esa idea es totalmente estúpida: yo, ¿salir con el Dr. Hopper?»

«Bueno…»

«Miss Swan, ¿está celosa?»

«¡Evidentemente que lo estoy! Llevo 15 días intentando convencerla de que somos almas gemelas y que no la he despertado con un beso por azar. Si la veo paseando con un hombre sabiendo que me ha mentido sobre sus actividades, ¿cómo no ponerme celosa, eh?»

Regina esbozó una tímida sonrisa, divertida y turbada a la vez, mientras que Emma intentaba calmarse tragando un gran buche de vino.

«Si…tuviera a alguien en estos momentos, ¿me lo diría?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque eso me evitaría enfrentarme a un fracaso»

«Tranquilícese, usted es la única pretendiente. ¿Quién, después de todo, sería lo bastante loco como para comenzar algo con la reina malvada? » dijo con relativo sarcasmo.

«Yo. Seguramente estoy loca…Pero persisto. Creo firmemente que hay algo entre nosotras dos. Quizás sea tonto, pero…me digo que…no sé de hecho…quizás me equivoco…»

«Todo a su tiempo, Miss Swan, todo a su tiempo…»

«Podríamos quizás aprender a conocernos mejor…Comenzando por…¡su posición favorita!»

«…»

«Estoy bromeando. Bien, creo que voy a acostarme. Buenas noches, Regina»

«Buenas noches Emma…»

Antes de pasar por la puerta, se giró ligeramente.

«Me gusta cuando me llama por mi nombre»

No lo vio, pero Regina puso una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que Emma se dirigía a su habitación.

El día siguiente anunció hermosas cosas: todos habían decidido un fin de semana en casa con juegos de mesa, nubes quemadas y otras delicias culinarias.

Desde por la mañana, las cosas serias comenzaron: Emma se despertó con un delicioso olor a chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. Bajó en pantalones cortos y camiseta y se encontró a una Regina ya encerrada en la cocina, preparando tazas de chocolate caliente.

«Hey, ¿vestida?»

«¿Qué esperaba?»

«Naaan, solo decía: creía que íbamos a tener un finde guay…»

«Pero yo soy _guay_, como dice usted»

«Regina…Se la puede calificar de muchas cosas, pero sinceramente no de guay y sin duda no está vestida para un fin de semana casero»

«…»

«¿Se ha ofendido?»

«En absoluto. Entonces, dígame…» dijo dejando la taza que tenía en la mano «¿Cómo debería vestirme para un finde guay?»

«Debería estar todavía en pijama o algo más informal que un traje de chaqueta»

Regina levantó una ceja, divertida, y decidió obedecer.

«¿Quiere que la ayude?»

«Muy amable, pero no gracias, sabré desenvolverme sola»

«Oh, lástima…»

«Una próxima vez, quizás…» dijo saliendo de la cocina y dejando a Emma algunos instantes parada, antes de que se escucharan pequeños pasos bajar corriendo las escaleras y viera a Henry, con los pelos hechos un desastre.

«Hey, ¡buenos días!»

«Hola, chico, ¿has dormido bien?»

«Sí…Estoy contento de que pasemos el fin de semana juntos aquí»

«Yo también lo estoy»

«¿Y cómo va todo con mi madre?»

«Eso no te incumbe en absoluto»

«Venga, un poco sí…¿Entonces?»

«Las cosas están apenas al comienzo del camino…»

«¿Y avanzan bien?»

«¡Hey! Si yo misma lo supiera…» dijo ella un poco desilusionada.

Henry conocía a su madre y sabía que era muy desconfiada en ese aspecto. Emma debería tener paciencia y tenacidad para conquistarla, y él lo sabía, ella lo conseguiría.

«Henry, ya estás levantado»

Regina acababa de bajar vestida con un pijama de satén azul cielo que Emma no dejaba de mirar. Regina se dio cuenta, pero no se ofendió y apreció incluso la mirada que sentía sobre ella en ese momento.

«¿Desayuno?»

«¿No esperamos a Alice?»

«Ya viene, me la he cruzado en el pasillo»

Emma y Regina prepararon un verdadero desayuno, digno de reyes: bollería, tortitas, chocolate caliente, cereales…Unos minutos más tarde, Alice bajó y todos degustaron ese magnífico desayuno.

«Entonces…¿qué hacemos hoy?»

«Miss Swan y yo hemos elegido algunos juegos y DVDs»

«¿Podremos comer palomitas?»

«¿Qué son las…palomitas?»

Regina y Emma intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de ponerse de acuerdo implícitamente sobre los dulces de ese fin de semana familiar.

El sábado transcurrió tranquilamente al ritmo de los juegos y las risas. Se demostró que Regina era muy buena en los juegos de estrategia como el Monopoly o incluso el Cluedo. Al contrario que Emma que prefería los juegos más versatiles, que requerían habilidad y rapidez como el Pictionary o el Cranium…

Los niños estaban en las nubes y cuando llegó la noche, Regina les propuso que eligieran ellos la cena y el DVD. Eligieron hamburguesas caseras y, como postre, nubes quemadas, y como película eligieron "Narnia, primera parte"

En la cocina, y mientras los niños recogían los juegos, Emma y Regina se afanaban en la preparación de las hamburguesas: carne picada para asar, lechuga y tomates para cortar, pan brioche…

«Ha sido una día fantástico, ¿eh?»

«Sí, mucho»

«No sabía que fuera tan competitiva…Aunque no debería sorprenderme»

«¿De verdad?»

«Deberíamos hacer más interesante la cosa…»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Apostar algo en el próximo juego…»

«El próximo juego es mañana…»

«Ok, entones….¡el primer niño que se duerma! Si Alice se duerme primero, yo le pago una prenda, si es Henry, será usted, ¿trato?»

«Es estúpido, Miss SWan, nos basta con no dejarlos dormir»

«¡Ah, ah! Es sutil, pero…los pondremos en un sofá y nosotras en otro, de esa manera ninguna influencia»

«…»

«¡Venga! Tiene miedo, ¡admítalo!»

«¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿Y miedo de qué?»

«De perder…»

«Es absurdo»

«Bien, entonces, pongamos las cosas sobre la mesa: si yo gano, deberá acabar con sus _miss Swan _y llamarme por mi nombre definitivamente»

«¿Y si gano yo?»

«Ah, ve, ¡quiere jugar!»

«Miss Swan…» suspiró ella

«Bien, no lo sé…¿Hay algo que se le viene a la cabeza…?» dijo acercándose. Apoyó una mano sobre la de Regina, pero, rápidamente, esta la quitó.

«Bien. Si yo gano…deberá…»

«¿Sí?»

«No lo sé…»

«Si me deja elegir, corre el riesgo de que sea en mi favor»

«Bien, me pagará una cena»

«Ah, no, ¡no es justo!»

«¿Y por qué?»

«¡Porque con esa apuesta, existe el riesgo de que no deje dormir a Alice! Ok, entonces, digamos que si usted gana…dejo de decir palabrotas»

«¡Muy fácil!»

«¡Hable por usted!»

«Bien, comencemos por eso. ¿Trato?»

«¡Trato!» dijo ella estrechándole solemnemente la mano antes de que Henry reclamase la cena ya que la película iba a comenzar. Las dos jóvenes pusieron las hamburguesas y el paquete de nubes en una bandeja que llevaron al salón.

Maliciosamente, Emma los colocó a los dos en un sofá, mientras que ella y Regina se sentaron cada una en un sillón. Las hamburguesas fueron tragadas a la rapidez del rayo y las nubes solo esperaban los pinchos para ser quemadas al fuego de la chimenea que Regina había encendido antes.

La película comenzó y Regina, así como Emma, escrutaba el menor movimiento de los párpados de los niños. Emma desesperaba: veía la película avanzar, el momento de la batalla final se aproximaba, y ninguno de los niños parecía querer dormir. Peor, estaban absortos por la película, con los ojos como platos.

Emma se inquietaba, después, finalmente, cuando la película iba a acabar, Alice bostezó antes de apoyar su cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá. Felizmente para ella, Regina también lo vio, en caso de que la acusara de mentir, y al final, a pocos segundos del final, Alice mostraba más signos de cansancio que Henry.

«¡A la cama!» dijo Regina cuando los títulos de crédito desfilaban por la pantalla. Los niños besaron a ambas mujeres y subieron.

Una vez solas, Emma anunció triunfalmente

«¡Gané!»

«¡En absoluto!»

«Claro que sí, cinco minutos más de película y ella estaría babeando sobre el sofá»

«Pero no fue el caso»

«Pero en todo caso fue ella la que estaba más próxima al sueño»

Regina se levantó bruscamente, cogió la bandeja y se fue hacia la cocina. Emma fue tras ella.

«Confiese, ¡está enfadada porque he ganado!»

«Usted no ha ganado en absoluto. No eran los términos del acuerdo»

«Regina…»

Pero esta permaneció callada mientras recogía la cocina bajo la mirada, mitad divertida mitad desilusionada, de Emma.

«¿Tanto le importa?»

«¿El qué?»

«Llamarme por mi nombre…»

Regina se detuvo un momento antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla a la cara, dejando con nerviosismo el trapo sobre el poyo

«En absoluto. Solo que…»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma avanzando un paso

«Nada…prefiero mantener…las distancias»

«Ah, ya veo…Llamarme por mi nombre sería demasiado…¿personal? Estaríamos muy cercanas, ¿es eso?» dijo ella dando otro paso, que hizo que invadiera el especio personal de la bella morena. «Oh, venga, Regina…sabe que necesitaría mucho más que eso para que seamos un poco más íntimas…»

«…»

Emma se acercó un poco más, hasta tener su nariz rozando la suya. Unas ganas repentinas de hacer suyos esos labios carnosos la invadieron y entonces cuando inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, Regina dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo fin al intento de Emma, que solo pudo suspirar.

«Voy a acostarme»

Regina salió rápidamente de la cocina, siempre seguida por Emma y ante de que entrara en su habitación

«Buenas noches Regina»

«Buenas noches…Emma»

Emma sonrió antes de que Regina desapareciera tras su puerta. Por primera vez, Emma tardó en dormirse, su nombre pronunciado por la suave voz de Regina resonaba en su cabeza.

Emma tardó en levantarse, fue la última al percibir el sonido de las voces en la plata baja. Le pareció distinguir las voces de Henry y de Alice urdiendo un plan para ese domingo, mientras que Regina les calmaba pidiéndoles que se acabaran los cereales.

Emma sonrió, imaginándose que eran esas mañanas las que le gustaría tener en su vida, a lo largo de toda su vida…

Bajó despacio las escaleras y Henry y Alice la acogieron con un vibrante

«¡Buenos días!»

«¡Hola, chicos! ¿Hace mucho que estáis levantados?»

«No, pero mamá sí, ¡ha tenido tiempo de preparar todo eso!»

«Buenos días Regina»

«Buenos días Emma»

Al escuchar el nombre en la boca de la bella morena, Henry y Alice intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, pero no se molestaron en hacerlo notar. Volvieron a hundir sus cabezas en sus tazones mientras que Regina servía un chocolate a la canela a Emma.

«Gracias. ¿Hace tiempo que está levantada?»

«Ya hace un rato»

«Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?»

«Hace buen tiempo, le preguntábamos a mamá si era posible ir a dar una paseo al bosque. ¿Quieres?»

«Oh, sí, ¿por qué no?» dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a Henry que le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después del aval de Emma, cada uno vuelve a su habitación para vestirse y así Emma pudo ver a Regina con otra cosa que no fuera sus sempiternos y estrictos trajes de chaqueta.

«Wow, incluso con eso, está magnífica»

«Gracias…» dijo tímidamente Regina. En efecto, llevaba unos vaqueros tan pegados como solían ser los de Emma, botas beige del mismo color que el poncho de lana que llevaba.

Los niños estaban listos y Regina pensó en llevar algunas botellas de agua. Partieron en el Mercedes hasta la frontera del pueblo, allí donde comenzaba el bosque. Henry, Emma y Regina conocían bien ese sitio: es donde esta última había construido un área de juegos para los niños del pueblo.

Henry mostró las alegrías del tobogán y de los columpios a la pequeña, mientras que Emma y Regina se sentaron en un banco, mirándose amorosamente a sus respectivos hijos.

«¿Y si apostamos?»

«¿Otra vez miss Sw…Emma?»

«Sí. ¿Entonces?»

«Dígame que no me va a hacer correr a través del área de juego»

«Nooo…¿piedra/papel/tijera?»

«¿Está hablando en serio?»

«Totalmente, ¿entonces?»

«¿Y qué vamos a apostar?»

«Si usted pierde…me tuteará»

Regina levantó una ceja, divertida, y se giró una poco más hacia Emma

«¿Y si gano?»

«Usted decide»

Regina sonrió y lanzó una mirada a los niños: Henry y Alice parecían llevarse bien, estaba contenta

«¿Entonces?»

«Si usted pierde…deberá tutearme» dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice

Emma comprendió entonces y se sintió feliz al ver que Regina finalmente entraba en el juego. Tendió su mano.

«A tres mangas»

Regina aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y tendió su mano

«1…2…3»

Regina sacó un puño, y Emma tenía su mano abierta

«¡He ganado! 1…2…3»

Otra vez ella mostró la mano abierta, mientras que Regina tenía los dedos en forma de tijeras.

«Mi turno. 1…2…3»

Las dos mostraron el puño cerrado

«Empate»

Y finalmente fue Regina quien se llevó la partida: papel contra piedra.

«Bien, entonces…supongo que…debo…»

«¿Tutearme? ¿Por qué le parece tan difícil cuando fue usted quien propuso la idea?» dijo con una sonrisa

«Oh, está bien. Nos tratamos de usted desde que nos conocimos y siempre estábamos peleando. Necesito algo de tiempo, ¿ok?»

«Como usted quiera…»

«Usted…¿No tienes la intención de tutearme? ¡Va a aparecer algo raro, no?»

«Quizás»

Emma echó una mirada a los niños que se divertían a lo lejos, después se giró hacia Regina y se atrevió a realizar un gesto tierno: apoyó su mano sobre la de la bella morena

«¿Tutearse es más íntimo, no?»

«Juegue a eso conmigo, pronto no tendrá manos para jugar a piedra/papel/tijeras»

Emma retiró su mano, haciendo una mueca

«Us…Sabes, voy a terminar por cansarme…Soy paciente, pero tengo mis límites…Después de todo, no eres la única mujer sexy y atractiva del pueblo»

Tras decir eso, se levantó y se unió a los niños, dejando a una Regina perpleja y curiosa en el banco.

El paseo de prolongó hasta la hora de almorzar, y Emma propuso a todos ir a comer al pueblo, lo que no entusiasmó mucho a Regina, pero aceptó ante las suplicas de su hijo.

Henry y Alice se sentaron el uno al lado de la otra, y ellas no tuvieron otra elección que sentarse juntas, sus hombros tocándose.

«¡Hey! ¿Cómo estáis?»

«Hola Rubs…Bien»

«No se te ve mucho por aquí últimamente…»

«Sí…Trabajo, trabajo» dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver más incomodidad que otra cosa

«¿Qué vais a tomar?»

«Henry y Alice un menú infantil, yo, una doble de queso. ¿Y tú?» dijo girándose con naturalidad hacia Regina, sorprendiendo a Henry, a Alice y a Ruby, pero también a Regina que dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par, asombrada, pero también furiosa. Emma insistió en su mirada

«¿Entonces?»

«Una…una de queso a la plancha y una en…ensalada» logró balbucear antes de que Ruby se fuera.

Pero mientras que la mañana había sido idílica, la comida transcurrió en el silencio y la tristeza más completa: una tensión planeaba sobre la mesa, volviendo a cada uno inquieto, y al final, comieron con rapidez para volver a casa. El camino en el coche también cargado de electricidad.

«Niños, a lavarse los dientes y después al salón para la continuación de Narnia, ¿ok?»

«¡Sí!» lanzó Henry, arrastrando con él a Alice.

Una vez se aseguró que los niños no estaban a la vista, Emma se dirigió a la cocina donde Regina se había refugiado.

«¿Algún problema?»

Regina abrió la nevera y rebuscó en el interior para después sacar diversos ingredientes ante una Emma impaciente y al límite de la irritación. Sus brazos cruzados por delante, cortando el camino por si Regina quería escapar

«¿Entonces?»

Regina dejó caer con fuerza sobre el poyo la caja de plástico que contenía las fresas cortadas haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma.

«¿Todo bien?»

«¿De verdad lo piensa?»

«¿Qué te pasa?» dijo, casi divertida, Emma «No has soltado una palabra en el restaurante. Si no querías que fuéramos, habríamos hecho otra cosa»

«…»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«¿Cómo se ha atrevido?» dijo casi gritando

«¿Qué? Pero…»

«¡Tutearme en público? ¡Y encima delante de Ruby!»

«¿Qué? ¿No era lo que habíamos convenido? ¿Que teníamos que tutearnos?»

«Sí, pero…»

«Pero, ¿qué? ¿No en público? ¿No delante de los niños? ¿Cuándo entonces? ¿Cuándo solo estemos las dos? Pero ¡como siempre evitas que lo estemos por miedo a no sé qué, nunca nos tutearemos!»

«…»

«¿De qué tienes miedo? Si prefieres que nos tratemos de usted en público, entonces prefiero hacerlo todo el tiempo. Hacer malabarismos entre dos personalidades no me interesa»

«¿Dos personalidades?»

«La Regina fría y distante, estirada y desagradable que todos pueden ver todos los días…o la Regina dulce, sonriente, a la que tuteo, la que me llama "Emma", nombre que en tu boca es el sonido más hermoso que yo haya escuchado. La que no duda en apostar conmigo…» Se aproximó algunos pasos «Aquella de la que acepto que a veces me hable como una mierda, simplemente para poder mirarla más tiempo…» Ahora se encontraba cara a cara «La que desperté con un beso y por la que he cuestionado todo» Posó su mano sobre la suya en el poyo «A la que tengo ganas de besar ahora. No por razones escabrosas o morbosas…Es esa Regina que yo a…que me gusta…»

Lentamente se acercó, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Regina no se movía, ella no huía. Entonces Emma, con precaución, comenzó primeramente a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Regina con su pulgar, después se acercó un poco más, la respiración de Regina se aceleró, Emma podía sentir su aliento acariciándole la mejilla. Podía ahogarse tranquilamente en esos ojos marrones…Nunca habían estado tan cerca, incluso en ese momento en la mina cuando Henry quedó atrapado y Regina, desesperada, le había pedido su ayuda.

Estaban casi pegadas la una a la otra, Emma inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza para que sus labios encajaran perfectamente, porque ella lo sabía, sus labios estaban hechos los unos para los otros, había tenido un adelanto en el hospital. Cuando ese momento llegó y sus labios apenas se rozaron…

«¡Hemos elegido!» gritó Henry, mostrando un DVD, y haciendo que Regina retrocediera definitivamente, para insatisfacción de Emma, que suspiró frustrada.

«¿Creía que íbamos a ver la continuación de Narnia?» dijo Emma dándose la vuelta, fingiendo su decepción.

«Sí, pero es muy larga…Querríamos ver esta…» dijo él tendiéndole el DVD de "Casse Noissette"

«¿En serio? ¿Queréis ver esta? Creía que era una ineludible que se veía en Navidad alrededor del fuego junto con otros clásicos»

«Pero, queremos esta…»

«Ok, ok, ponla en el dvd, ya vamos»

Los niños desaparecieron y Emma, que pensaba retomarlo donde lo habían dejado, se decepcionó rápido cuando vio a Regina sujetando, en sus manos, una pila de platos. Sin una palabra, pasó por delante de Emma, sin mirarla siquiera.

«¡Mierda!» gruñó Emma, abofeteándose interiormente por no haber sido más rápida.

Y la tarde pasó tranquila, al calor del fuego que Regina había encendido. Los niños estaban muy contentos: habían tenido su ración de azúcar de un mes, y habían visto más películas de lo que era posible en un fin de semana.

Al caer la noche, cuando cada niño fue debidamente arropado y achuchado, Emma se encontró a Regina en el salón donde intentaba recobrarse.

«¿Ayuda?»

«Con gusto» concedió la bella morena

«Di…»

«Ahora no…»

«Ah…¿cuándo entonces?»

Regina suspiró y miró a la cara a Emma

«¿Cuándo qué?»

«¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que hablemos?»

«¿Hablar de qué?»

«De ese casi beso en la cocina»

«No nos hemos besado…»

«Lo sé, es por eso que he dicho "casi" beso. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas evitar el tema? Sin hablar de ese tuteo que no debemos utilizar en público»

«Basta, ¡lo he entendido!» dijo furiosa Regina, sabiendo que Emma no dejaría el tema.

«Así que…¿También cuentas con evitar mi mirada?» dijo acercándose a ella.

Emma se plantó delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados, una ligera sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

«¿Te estás burlando de mí?»

«No…Encuentro divertido que eludas todas las cuestiones relativas a nosotras»

«No hay un nosotras. Y ya encuentro raro que tengamos este tipo de conversación»

«Pero es indispensable. Hey, mírame en vez de evitar mi mirada sin cesar. ¿De qué tienes miedo?»

«…»

«Regina…Si supieras cuánto me complicas la vida. Me costó darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…Después, lo días pasaron y voilà, apareció como algo tan evidente. Parece de locos, y si me hubieran dicho hace tres meses que acabaría soñando por las noches contigo y que viviría bajo tu techo con nuestros hijos, me habría echado a reír a carcajadas…Pero los hechos son estos y hoy, soy muy feliz. Ok, no es todo de color de rosa y no se puede decir que seas la mujer más fácil para convivir, con tu mal carácter, tus saltos de humor o tus miradas asesinas cuando algo no va como tú quieres, pero…también eso me gusta»

«…»

«Ok, ya veo…Es el tipo de conversación a una banda en la que soy la única que se va a estallar como una pita…»

«Lo siento…»

«No, déjalo. No puedo forzarte…»

«No, me ha entendido mal: siento ser…tan fría con…contigo»

Emma sonrió, aliviada de que ese tuteo que esperaba hace tiempo sonara tan bien en sus oídos.

«Toda mi vida no ha sido sino coacciones, decepciones, odio y venganza. Solo he conocido eso, a lo que hay que añadir la magia por la que conseguía todo fácilmente. Todo estaba bien, al menos vivía con la ilusión de que así era. Después, una noche, apareciste en mi porche y todo cambió: mis convicciones, mis miedos, mis sentimientos. Comprendí que quería a Henry mucho más de lo que pensaba…Las cosas son diferentes porque tú estás aquí. Estás aquí para hacerme comprender, pero desde siempre he caminado sola…»

«Pero ahora tienes a Henry y a Alice…Y me tienes a mí»

«Lo sé, pero es nuevo para mí. Es difícil cambiar cuando la mirada de la gente me recuerda sin cesar hasta qué punto fui malvada y hasta qué punto arruiné la vida a personas que no lo merecían»

«Pero ya no eres la misma, lo sé, lo siento…Si pudiera ahora degustar tus labios, sería la mujer más feliz el mundo…»

Regina frunció el ceño, y por miedo a que huyera, Emma se creyó obligada a tranquilizarla.

«Hey…No pasa nada…Tenemos tiempo» dijo sonriendo.

Después retrocede

«Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches»

Regina se quedó unos segundos sola antes de seguir a Emma y, en la planta de arriba, antes de que Emma entrara en su habitación, Regina la agarró. La hizo girarse y la besó en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de los labios. Y en un murmullo, le deslizó en su oído «Buenas noches Emma» antes de desaparecer. Y cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Emma le lanzó

«No, ¿en serio, Regina? Y ahora, ¿se supone que tengo que dormir tan tranquilamente?»

Como única respuesta, y antes de cerrar la puerta, Regina le envió un guiño cómplice y totalmente provocativo.

En esa noche, aunque no lo sabían, los pensamientos de cada una estaban en sintonía y fue con la sonrisa en los labios que se durmieron, pensando que días mejores se acercaban.


	30. Chapter 30

Acercamiento

Y los días pasaron en una apacible y relativa normalidad: Emma y Henry habían encontrado finalmente su lugar en casa de Regina, y esta estaba creando lazos más estrechos con Alice que se adaptaba cada vez mejor a este mundo nuestro.

Y estrechos lazos también se iban creando allí donde menos se los esperaba: entre Regina y Emma un pequeño juego de seducción se había instalado para gran alegría de los niños que fingían que nada veían para no alterar a las dos mujeres.

De esa manera, por las noches, cuando los niños ya se han ido a la cama, Emma y Regina se sentaban en el mismo sofá y se permitían algunas confidencias y Emma intentaba arañar algunos gestos tiernos: de momento había logrado cogerle la mano e incluso besar a la joven en la mejilla más de una vez para desearle buenas noches. Por supuesto, todo permanecía en la inocencia y Emma debía frenar sus deseos y contentarse con lo que Regina estaba dispuesta a darle.

Pero conociendo a la joven, la más mínima cosa, como una sonrisa ladeada, una alusión pícara o incluso un guiño, la satisfacía…Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

La gente hablaba, sospechaba que desde hacía más de un mes, en esa casa, debía pasar algo más que una sencilla cohabitación. Evidentemente, Emma esperaba que Regina no escuchase esos rumores, por miedo a perder todo, así que, fuera de las paredes de la casa de la bella morena, Emma fingía, incluso hacía como si estuviera buscando apartamento…

Pero no todos eran ingenuos. Ruby sin duda tenía algunas dudas y no tenía ningún reparo en comentarlo con la bella rubia cuando esta venía a por su chocolate caliente por las mañanas, antes de ir a trabajar.

«Entonces, ¿cómo va todo en la casa Swan-Mills?»

«Muy bien» dijo Emma como quien no quiere la cosa bebiendo un sorbo de su líquido favorito

«Hm, hm…ya veo…»

«¿Ves qué?» preguntó hundiendo la nariz en la página de sucesos del periódico.

«No has puesto ninguna pega al término Swan-Mills. Interesante…»

«¿En qué?»

«Bah, no lo sé…Suena como si finalmente hayáis oficializado vuestra reciente relación secreta, nacida en la intimidad de la espaciosa habitación de Regina cuyas paredes han vibrado con vuestros embates nocturnos y acrobáticos»

«No me lo puedo creer…»

«¿El qué?»

«Que digas tantas idioteces en tan poco tiempo y en una misma frase»

«Sin embargo has sonreído al nombrar los embates físicos…»

«Estás delirando. Regina y yo estamos bastante lejos de lo que se puede llamar una relación íntima. ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién es?»

«Oh, no, lo recuerdo…Pero no impide…»

Después Emma frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Ruby

«Espera, ¿cómo sabes que tiene una habitación espaciosa?»

«Bueno…Lo he deducido, dado el tamaño de la casa…en fin, has visto su despacho del ayuntamiento…Le va la desmesura, ¿no?»

«¿Estás mintiéndome abiertamente?»

«No…»

«Si tu "no" hubiese sido un poco más convincente, te habría creído. Además, ¿no te he hablado ya de mi super poder?»

«¿Eh?»

«Cuando me mienten, lo sé…»

«Ah sí, ese famoso super poder que funciona cuando quiere…» dijo ella riendo

«Sí, ese. Y mira por donde, ha decidido funcionar…»

«¿Ah?»

«Sí»

«Ah…»

«Tú lo has dicho. Entonces, ¿puedo saber?»

«Déjalo estar»

«¿Has tenido la ocasión de entrar en la habitación de Regina?»

«…»

«¿Ruby?»

«Ah, un cliente, ya vuelvo…»

«Ah, no, no, ¡no te vas a ir así como así! ¡No te dejaré hasta que no me hayas dicho lo que pasa!»

La siguió a la despensa, al abrigo de oídos indiscretos. Una vez solas, Emma arrinconó a Ruby

«¿Entonces?»

«Sólo pasó una vez…»

«Espera…¿De qué hablas…tú…?»

«Estábamos borrachas…»

«¡No!, ¿te has acostado con Regina?» dijo ella

«Ya ni cuenta, fue hace mucho tiempo…»

«¿Cuánto?»

«Antes de que llegases. Yo…yo no sé lo que pasó. Solo pasó una vez y decidimos no hablar de ello. Después acabamos por olvidarlo…»

«Mierda, entonces…Regina ya se ha acostado con una mujer…¡Y además contigo!» dijo con un tono rayando el enfado.

«Sí…»

«…»

«Hey, te lo ruego, no quiso decir nada…Es más, estoy segura de que ella ni se acuerda. Además, ¿por qué te pones de esa manera si no hay nada entre vosotras?»

«…»

«¿Tocada?»

«Debo irme» dijo ella dando media vuelta, esquivando las preguntas de Ruby, pero también y sobre todo para obtener respuestas por parte de Regina. Siempre había pensado que Regina era reacia a la idea de ellas dos porque eran mujeres, pero al saber que ya se había acostado con una mujer, esa idea ya no valía, tenía que haber otra razón por la que Regina no dejaba de rechazar a Emma, y esta estaba bien dispuesta a descubrirla.

Debía aclararlo todo. No podía dejar las cosas en el aire, no ahora que todo cambiaba para ellas.

Así que, sin ninguna ceremonia, irrumpió en la casa mientras que Regina estaba en la planta de arriba recogiendo los cuartos de Alice y Henry.

«¡Regina!» gritó sin ningún cuidado

La joven apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, sorprendida ante tal entrada.

«¿Emma? ¿No estás en la oficina?»

«¿Te acostaste con Ruby?» lamentó al momento su falta de tacto, pero su impulsividad había tomado la delantera, salpimentada un poco por los celos.

Regina se quedó estupefacta ante la manera abrupta y áspera con la que Emma acababa de dirigirse a ella.

«¿Discúlpame?»

«Tú…¿Es que tú…?» Regina bajaba las escaleras con un movimiento demoniaco que hizo recordar a Emma que estaba delante de una reina, en desgracia, cierto, pero una mujer que fue en su época una reina, con toda la gracia y la elegancia que conllevaba su rango. Pero ella se acordaba también que Regina era una bruja…Una poderosa bruja y que la frontera entre mantener su promesa a Henry de no volver a utilizar la magia y el deseo de volver a hacerlo era delgada.

Cuando Regina se puso frente a ella, la mirada oscura, los brazos cruzados, Emma perdió toda su anterior seguridad.

«¿Decías?»

«Yo…¿Es verdad o no?» dijo con algo de orgullo para no dejarse intimidar

«No sé de lo que estás hablando»

Ante esa mentira, su sangre hirvió

«¡Te has acostado con ella, confiesa!»

«No»

«¡No es lo que ella dice!»

«¿Ella te ha dicho eso?»

«Sí» Ella podía ver que Regina no estaba mintiendo, no sabía de lo que hablaba. ¿Le habría mentido Ruby para enfrentarla a Regina? Pero finalmente, sus dudas se evaporaron cuando Regina esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

«Oh, eso…»

«¿Lo…lo confiesas?»

«No fue nada…al menos no significó nada. Yo estaba borracha, deprimida…Necesita consuelo y las cosas…»

«Yo…»

»No te decepciones. Fue mucho antes de tu llegada y Ruby no era en la época sino…Ruby y no la pequeña Cape…

«¿Y pensabas decírmelo algún día?»

Regina abrió sus grandes ojos marrones de par en par, antes de esbozar una sonrisa

«¿Y por qué?»

«Qué, pero…Estás bromeando. Nosotras dos…»

«Emma, vives aquí con Henry, nos llevamos bien, pero…no hay un "nosotras dos". En todo caso, aún no…»

«…»

«¿Debo de verdad contarte todos mis actos anteriores a nuestro encuentro?»

«No, pero…me hubiera gustado que lo contases»

«Pero, ¿por qué? No significó nada para mí, ni para Ruby. Lo sabemos solo nosotras. Y actuamos desde ese momento con todo civismo la una con la otra, sin malos entendidos»

«Pero…Yo pensaba que nosotras dos…en fin, que las cosas habían cambiado»

«Han cambiado, eso es incuestionable. Hace tres meses, nos tirábamos de los pelos por Henry, hoy vivimos bajo el mismo techo, y nos llevamos bien»

«¿Y eso es todo?»

«Emma…Solo estás celosa»

«¿No tengo el derecho a estarlo? Yo…yo tenía ganas…bah ya sabes qué…»

«Tengo miedo de haber comprendido, pero me gustaría de verdad que lo dijeras»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo muy bien que Regina jugaba con ella

«¡Quería ser la primera!»

«¿La primera?» dijo ella frunciendo el ceño divertida

«Sí…Ser la primera mujer…»

«Eres bien presuntuosa, querida…» dijo ella pasando por delante de ella para ir a la cocina.

«Espera…¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar así?»

«…»

«¿Tú…tú ya has tenido más amantes?»

«Sí. Algunas…»

Emma estaba decepcionada, muy decepcionada…Pero solo era algo egoísta. Emma, al igual que un hombre respecto a una mujer, le habría gustado ser la primera.

«¿Allí abajo?»

Por supuesto, Regina sabía de qué hablaba y sonrió.

«Sí, tuve. Mis animales de compañía…Oh, no estoy orgullosa de ello, como de otras muchas cosas que hice…»

«¿Animales de compañía? Quieres decir, ¿cómo esclavos sexuales?»

«De cierta manera sí…Cuando tenía ganas, ellos o ellas estaban ahí…»

«Ya veo…entonces voy con retraso

«Emma, no sé lo que te imaginas, pero…nosotras no estamos todavía en ese momento. Seamos amigas primero, aprendamos a conocernos mejor, a vivir juntas…»

«Pero, ¡ya vivimos juntas! Ahora quiero más…Y tú lo sabes»

«No te das cuenta de…quién soy yo, de lo que he hecho y tú…la Salvadora»

«¡Para ya con eso! Pareces un disco rayado. Repites sin cesar lo mismo, como si no encontraras otra cosa qué decir: tú eres el Mal, yo soy el Bien, no tenemos nada que hacer juntas si no es pelarnos hasta la aniquilación de una de las dos. Tú no mereces una segunda oportunidad así como yo arruinaré la mía quedándome contigo. He entendido…he comprendido todo, pero creo con todas mis fuerzas que las personas pueden cambiar y tú…tú has cambiado»

«¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Se supone que tenemos que odiarnos y nosotras no…»

«¿Nosotras qué Regina? Dilo…» se acercó a ella, despacio para no espantarla «Se supone que no somos, ¿qué?»

Pero Regina se quedó callada, incapaz de acabar su frase que, de todas maneras, no era un secreto para nadie. Ellas sabían lo que Regina iba a decir y sin embargo, ninguna acabó la frase.

Emma le acarició la mejilla

«No hay ningún niño que nos pueda interrumpir, ¿sabes?»

«…»

«¿Me dejarías besarte?»

«…»

Sin obtener respuesta, ella se acercó a Regina, entrelazó su mano en la suya, mientras que la otra se hundió en la cabellera de ébano de la joven. Regina permaneció quieta, y a pesar de haber degustado los labios de múltiples mujeres en su pasado, los de Emma eran sin duda los más deseables. Cerró los ojos, muerta de miedo por lo que iba a pasar…Las cosas iban a cambiar…

Pero al final, sintió los labios de la bella rubia apoyarse dulcemente en su frente. Abrió los ojos y vio el cuello de la joven, su perfume floral haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Habría podido estar decepcionada, pero agradeció a Emma su paciencia y comprensión.

«Di…¿Me prometes que no tocaras a una sola mujer del pueblo, eh?»

Era en vano pensar que nada sucedería entre ellas. Nunca Emma había estado tan próxima a ella y nunca Regina había tenido tantas ganas de que no se alejase.

«Prometido»

«¿No tienes otra amante que confesarme?»

«Ninguna que conozcas o que esté aquí»

«¿Podrías…contarme?»

«¿Quieres los detalles de mis noches con mis sirvientas?»

«No, pero…me gustaría comprender lo que te llevó a hacer esas elecciones»

Sin una palabra, Regina la tomó de la mano y la condujo al salón donde, sentadas una al lado de la otra, Regina se tomó el tiempo de contarle su vida allí abajo, como esposa de un hombre de la edad de su padre, un hombre que la desfloró cuando todavía no había cumplido los 20 años, un hombre que se tomaba el sexo como una banal historia de cama en su habitación algunas noches a la semana. Sintiéndose abandonada, Regina se había inclinado hacia amantes provisionales como Graham, o incluso algunos guardias de paso a los que ella echaba tan pronto como sentía que querían algo más.

Ella solo quería sexo sin concesión, sin barrera…Porque solo había conocido eso con el rey. Y cuando los hombres no le fueron suficiente, se giró hacia las mujeres, dando privilegio a su sirvientas jóvenes y deseosas de agradar a la reina y que se dejaban apresar por una Regina ávida de carne fresca.

Emma escuchó, a veces pasmada por las revelaciones que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Pero sobre todo comenzaba a descubrir mejor a la mujer por la que su corazón latía. Y si no la hubiera despertado con un beso, era seguro que Emma no se encontraría con un conflicto interno que la corroía poco a poco.

«¿Te das cuenta de que somos más que simples conocidas, incluso más que simples amigas?»

«Seguro…»

Emma se había echado en el sofá, arrastrando a Regina con ella, a la que estrechaba tiernamente. Solo lamentaba que Regina no se soltara un poco más en su presencia.

«Siempre estás rígida como un palo…Es frustrante para mí…»

«No es…no es eso…»

«Te tirabas a sirvientas de las que apenas conocías sus nombres, y conmigo, te echas atrás…»

«Quizás porque con ellas no planeaba nada serio, solo era sexo»

«¿Y conmigo?» dijo con un suspiro de esperanza

«Contigo…Quizás quiera algo más…serio y que comprometa algo más simbólico»

«Ya veo…Y aún rechazas que te bese, ¿eh?»

«…»

Emma sin embargo no insistió, contentándose con ese momento de calma y de intimidad que le ofrecía Regina en esos instantes.

«Estoy bien aquí…»

«Henry y Alice no tardarán…»

«Me da igual. Ellos se lo esperan de todas maneras»

Regina se enderezó y se giró hacia Emma

«¿Cómo?»

«Bah, no vayas a creer que no lo sospechan…No son estúpidos»

«No comprendo»

«Henry…él quería volver aquí, ya sabes…Tenía su pequeño plan en la cabeza, y estoy segura que Alice estaba metida en el ajo…»

«Espera…Crees que piensan que nosotras dos…»

«¡Evidentemente! Y tienen razón, ¿no?»

«…»

Emma sonrió antes la mueca enfurruñada de Regina. Era durante esos momentos que Emma quería más que nunca besar a la bella morena. Pero se abstuvo y solo acarició con su mano la mejilla de la joven y se hundió en sus cabellos

«Regina…»

«Voy a preparar la comida…»

«Sí, yo voy a buscar a los niños»

«¡Hey, Emma!»

«Hola»

«No tenemos noticias tuyas desde hace algunos días…»

«Lo siento, demasiado ocupada en estos últimos tiempos…»

«Ya velo. ¿Y cómo está mi nieto?»

«Está bien»

Caminando por los pasillos de la tienda del barrio, Emma y Snow se encontraron en el pasillo de los dulces

«Entonces…¿Todavía en casa de Regina?»

«Te lo ruego, no empieces»

«No he dicho nada»

«Entonces continúa así»

Snow se sintió herida al ver cómo le hablaba su hija, a la defensiva y dispuesta a sacar las garras si ella se atrevía a decir algo malo de Regina. Para una simple cohabitación forzada, parecía que Emma, más de lo que dejaba ver, había encontrado allí su lugar.

Emma echó un vistazo al contenido de la cesta de su madre: brochetas, ensalada, bistecs, pan de hamburguesa…

«¿Barbacoa?»

«Sí. Pensaba llamarte para que vinieras a celébralo con nosotros»

«¿Celebrar qué?»

«El 4 de julio»

«Oh…nunca es algo que haya celebrado»

«Parece que es algo típico aquí. Si lo he entendido bien, se celebra la independencia del país alrededor de una barbacoa familiar. David y yo hemos decidido hacerlo en Granny's con aquellos que quieran participar. Cada uno llevará lo que quiera. Habrá fuegos artificiales. Estoy segura que a Henry le gustará»

«Sí, podría estar bien. Se lo preguntaré a Henry, a Alice y a Regina si les…»

«¿Regina?» la interrumpió ella

«Evidentemente. No voy a dejar a Alice y a Regina solas…»

«Ah…»

«¿Te disgusta?»

«Digamos que…no creo que todos estén entusiasmados ante la idea de ver a Regina a su alrededor

«¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que venga con Henry dejándolas en la casa? ¿Hablas en serio?»

«…»

Ante el muro que era su madre, y porque no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo ese tema, prefirió relajarse y lanzarle un «Bueno, hasta más ver» mientras que se dirigía hacia la caja, dejando a una Snow mordiéndose el labio.

«Pareces ida, ¿algo va mal?»

«¿Eh?»

«Has estado callada toda la comida. Ya sabes que tu cara es un libro abierto, se ve cuando estás bien y cuando no»

«…»

«¿Ne me lo quieres decir?»

«Es solo que…es Snow»

«Oh…»

«Nos hemos visto antes en la tienda…»

«¿Y?»

«Me ha invitado a la fiesta del 4 de julio que el pueblo va a hacer a Granny's. Será una barbacoa, algo de ese estilo…»

«¿No vas a ir?»

«Bah…no sin ti»

«¿Cómo?»

«Snow no está muy conforme con que tú vayas. Pero yo no pienso dejarte sola aquí con Alice. Así que, o vamos todos o nos quedamos aquí y lo celebramos entre nosotros»

«¿Qué prefieres tú?»

«A mí me da igual esa dichosa fiesta»

«Emma… A Snow le gustaría verte un poco más. Supongo que no le has contado sobre nosotras»

«Ah, ¿ahora hay un "nosotras"?» dijo ella guiñando el ojo, sabiendo que acababa de poner a Regina entre la espada y la pared. Esta se pellizcó el labio «Te estoy tomando el pelo. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta: No, no le ha hablado de nosotras. Ya quiere sacarte los ojos porque nos hemos mudado a tu casa, si además supiera que tú y yo nos…estamos rondando»

«Tú nunca le has dicho cómo me desperté, ¿no?»

«Solo lo sabemos Gold, tú y yo. Además no creo que se preocupe»

«…»

«Hey, quiero quedarme con vosotros…»

«Entonces, si está tan claro para ti, ¿por qué estás tan taciturna esta noche?»

«…»

«¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que la echas de menos, así como a David, pero que no quieres aceptarlo porque has pasado 28 años de tu vida sin padres y que la idea misma de tener que depender de nuevo de ellos te enferma. Entonces, encuentras cualquier pretexto para alejarte…»

«Bien…No sabía que fueras tan buena psicóloga»

«Solo digo que evitarlo no arreglará nada cuando ella descubra que hay más que una simple convivencia. Si quieres que ella me acepte a pesar de mis errores, es necesario que comiences a procurar un acercamiento…»

«Entonces, ven. Ven con Henry y conmigo a Granny's»

«Es una mala idea…»

«¿Por qué? Estarás conmigo, no te pasará nada. Y además, tú misma dices que quieres cambiar, comienza entonces por sociabilizar. ¡Por favor por favor!»

Emma cogió las manos de Regina y las aferró en las suyas, ofreciéndole una mirada de cachorrito herido que ella conocía muy bien, al verla a veces sobre el rostro de Henry cuando este le pedía un favor…Favor que muy pocas veces podía negar.

«Ya veremos…»

«¡Yes!»

«Pero te repito que es una mala, muy mala idea. ¿Te recuerdo cómo acabó la cena que hicimos aquí?»

«Todo irá bien. Porque hoy algo ha cambiado»

«¿Qué?»

«Hoy, yo contemplo un "nosotras", y eso es nuevo. Tan nuevo que lo defenderé con uñas y dientes, incluso ante mis padres»

«¿Te das cuenta de que quizás te llevarán a hacer una elección entre ellos y nosotras?»

«Si ellos me obligan a hacer una elección, entonces es que ellos no han comprendido nada…» Emma esbozó una sonrisa que Regina le devolvió. Esta última sentía que las cosas entre ellas cambiaban, pero que todo podría arruinarse si los Charming pensaban que ella solo quería acercarse a Emma para atacarlos, lo que evidentemente era mentira. Y lo último que ella quería era que Emma fuera una desgraciada al tener que alejar a sus padres para vivir con ella, con Henry y con Alice.

«Llamaré a Snow para decírselo»

«Oh, estará encantada, estoy segura…» dijo Regina sarcásticamente antes de que Emma se acercara a ella.

«¿Te ayudo?»

«Gracias»

Y mientras Regina lavaba los platos, Emma los secaba, todo en un cierto silencio, pero que rápidamente rompió Emma sin realmente quererlo: al secar un vaso, este se rompió en sus manos, haciéndole un corte profundo en un dedo

«¡Auch!»

Regina se dio la vuelta

«¿Qué?»

«No, nada…»

Regina la hizo girarse hacia ella y vio el paño ensangrentado

«¿Nada? ¿De verdad? Enséñame…»

«No es nada, te digo, voy…»

«Déjame hacer» dijo ella cogiéndole la mano y pasándola bajo el agua. Emma no escondió su alegría al ver que Regina se ocupaba de ella son pedírselo. Se dejó hacer hasta que la bella morena paró la sangre y vendó su dedo concienzudamente.

«Gracias»

«De nada»

Emma se acercó dulcemente a ella y le acarició la mejilla

«¿Ya te he dado las gracias?» dijo ella con una sonrisa.

«Sí, ya…» no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que los labios de Emma se posaron dulcemente sobre su mejilla. Ella lo sabía, Emma estaba prolongando ese beso más de lo previsto, sus manos se posaron en sus caderas. «Regina…» suspiró en su oído. Regina se tensó, casi congelada por el repentino cambio de los acontecimientos. Habría querido rechazarla, ya que sus pequeños juegos de esos días estaban tomando mucha importancia. Pero sin embargo, no se movió, ni siquiera cuando sintió que el agarre en sus caderas se estrechaba y los labios de la bella rubia se detenían más de la cuenta sobre su mejilla y se desviaban subrepticiamente hacia sus labios. Instintivamente, apoyó sus propias manos en los hombros de Emma. «Regina…»

Cerró los ojos al escuchar ese suspiro y cuando sus labios iban a tocarse finalmente, la voz estridente de Henry resonó en las escaleras «Mamáaaaaa» haciendo sobresaltarse a ambas mujeres que se separaron precipitadamente

«Voy a matarlo…» gruñó Emma

«¡Emma!»

«¡No te muevas de aquí, lo arropo, lo besó, y vuelvo contigo!»

«En absoluto. Yo también subo a ver a Alice y ya es tarde, estoy cansada»

«Pero, Reginaaaa…» gimió Emma, decepcionada y totalmente frustrada.

«Nada de caprichos. El día ha sido largo»

Ella hizo una mueca enfurruñada, pero siguió a Regina arriba y cada una entró en la habitación de su respectivo hijo antes de invertir el lugar.

«Bah, entonces, buenas noches…»

«Buenas noches Emma»

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hm?»

Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

«No te me escaparás todo el tiempo…»

Como única respuesta, Regina le brindó su más bella sonrisa antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

Emma apreciaba esos pequeños juegos entre ellas, aunque comenzaba a perder la paciencia porque la bella morena sabía muy bien jugar con ella y sus límites. Estaba claro que su intimidad se estrechaba y que ellas tenían más complicidad de lo que dejaban entrever. Se preguntaba por qué Regina flirteaba con ella sin concretizar nada…

Sabía que Regina estaba preocupada por las repercusiones con respecto a Snow y al resto del pueblo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca sería bien vista por los demás…Era triste, pero era así. Y sin embargo, por nada del mundo, Emma quería separarse de ella ahora.


	31. Chapter 31

4 de julio

Durante los días que separaron a Regina de la velada del 4 de julio, esta estuvo agitada, atormentada, incluso desagradable, culpando a Emma de haberla puesta otra vez entre la espada y la pared.

Y sin embargo, cuando veía cuán feliz parecía Emma ante la perspectiva de esa fiesta, no podía culparla demasiado. Por otro lado, Henry y Alice parecían verdaderamente excitados de salir esa tarde, ellos que normalmente se contentaban con quedarse en casa viendo un DVD con Emma y con ella.

Además la excitación y la curiosidad de Alice por esa fiesta que le era desconocida, forzaron a Regina a ser más complaciente. Pero, sin embargo no podía enterrar su miedo y su aprehensión ante el hecho de tener que enfrentarse al pueblo entero durante esa velada que tenía que ser festiva, y que ella temía que se viera transformada en un ajuste de cuentas.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Preparo un plato para esta noche»

«¿Cuál?»

«Lasaña de pimientos rojos»

«Wow…voy a parecer una gilipollas con mis tacos hechos por mí…»

«Tu lenguaje…» gruñó Regina, cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo.

«Lo siento. Bueno, ¿llevamos solo tu lasaña y diremos que yo también he ayudado, vale?»

«Como quieras» dijo con una sonrisa

«¿Cómo te vas a vestir?»

«No lo sé…¿Hay que vestirse realmente?»

«Oh, querida…Te imagino muy bien sin ropa, pero creía que eso quedaría entre nosotras»

«¡Idiota! Quería decir por…»

«Lo he entendido, no te preocupes. Siempre vas muy elegante, confío en ti»

«¿Y tú?»

«Oh, yo, normal: vaqueros, un top de fiesta, y ya»

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada y solo fueron sacadas de su contemplación por el "ding" del horno que anunciaba que la lasaña ya estaba lista.

«Voy a vestirme y a asegurarme de que los niños también lo estén»

«Muy bien. Pongo la lasaña en un plato y hago lo mismo»

Y veinte minutos más tarde todos estaban preparados para ir a Granny's. En el coche, Emma podía sentir la presión que Regina se ponía ella misma sobre los hombros. Intentaba disimular ante los niños, sentados atrás que ya estaban contentos imaginándose los fuegos artificiales que había preparado Leroy.

«Venga chicos abajo»

Ninguno se hizo de rogar y esperaron fuera mientras que Emma y Regina permanecieron unos instantes en el coche

«¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, sí»

Emma puso suavemente su mano sobre el muslo de la joven y, para su gran sorpresa, esta no la rechazó, mejor aún, apoyó su mano sobre la suya.

«¿Tienes miedo?»

«Tengo que confesar que no estoy muy tranquila»

«Venga, vamos, nos divertiremos»

«…»

Emma salió, seguida de Regina. Dudó en cogerle la mano, pero no la quería poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Y una vez ante la puerta del restaurante, Regina se detuvo en seco.

«¿Qué?»

«¡La lasaña! ¡He olvidado la lasaña en el coche!»

«Te espero»

«No, entra. Solo tardo un minuto»

«Regina…»

«Te lo prometo» Desapareció mientras que Emma entró ante las súplicas de los niños.

En el interior, reinaba el alboroto entre las pintas de cerveza que tintineaban y las risas que hacían eco por toda la estancia. Un delicioso olor a carne asada emanaba de la cocina.

«¡Emma!» Snow se precipitó sobre ella y la abrazó, seguida de David. «Estoy contenta de que hayas venido. Henry tiene muy buen aspecto»

«Veo que Alice también está…¿Quiere eso decir que…?»

Pero no tuvo que decir más: la puerta se abrió y apareció Regina, una sonrisa crispada en el rostro, llevando en sus brazos un plato que olía maravillosamente bien.

«Lo siento, llego tarde…» dijo ella dejando la lasaña en la barra mientras que Henry y Alice se acercaban a ella.

«Regina»

«Snow»

Emma tenía la impresión de asistir a una escena atípica de dos pitbull que se cruzan en la calle mirándose de arriba abajo y mostrando los dientes. Se interpuso entre las dos.

«Ha hecho una lasaña para caerse de culo»

«Encantador…»

«No, quería decir con eso que está deliciosa»

«…»

«Bueno…Regina, ¿quieres una copa?»

«Sí, gracias»

Emma se alejó, mientras que Henry abrazó a Regina

«Parece que lo fuegos artificiales serán estupendos, ¿podemos quedarnos hasta verlos?»

«Quizás sí»

«¡Genial! ¡Gracias, mamá!»

Después se marchó, dejando de nuevo a Regina con Snow y David.

«Veo que Henry está mucho mejor»

«Sí, al menos lo intenta»

«Y Alice, ¿cómo está ella?»

«Bien también. Parece que está más cómoda en la escuela»

«Sí, así es. Su comportamiento ha mejorado visiblemente»

«Regina, tu lasaña es excelente» dijo David con la boca llena ante una Snow que lo fusiló con la mirada.

«Gracias»

Pero el ambiente de repente se tensó, como si cada uno hubiera tomado consciencia de que Regina estaba entre ellos. Todos la miraban con mirada atravesada y ella se sintió, de golpe, muy sola.

Después de un cuarto de hora, se encontró sentada en una mesa, sola, mientras que Emma charlaba con sus padres y los niños se divertían juntos. Nadie se acercó a verla, ni a hablarle. Ni siquiera nadie se atrevió a mirarla…De hecho, nadie la veía.

No sabía si eso era peor que hacerse fustigar en público. Al cabo de unos minutos, cansada, se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y salió precipitadamente del restaurante, bajo la mirada de los demás y de Emma, que, sin pensar, la siguió.

«¡Regina!»

Esta se giró, secándose una lágrima en el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Dónde vas?»

«¿Vuelvo a casa?»

«¿Y yo? ¿Vuelvo a pie con los niños?»

«Podrás pedirle a Snow que te lleve…»

«¿Qué te pasa?»

«Emma…No soy bienvenida. Es tan insoportable para mí como para ellos»

«Yo deseo que te quedes»

«Emma, no me siento bien»

Ella se acercó y le cogió una mano.

«Te lo ruego, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Henry y Alice. Se decepcionarán si no te ven»

«…»

«Por favor. Quédate conmigo. Si te vas, me voy contigo»

Regina suspiró, sabiendo que los niños esperaban con nerviosismo los fuegos artificiales.

«Muy bien»

«Gracias…» suspiró ella

Volvieron a entrar en el restaurante para asistir a un altercado entre Leroy y David, bajo la mirada de la concurrencia, que, una vez Regina dentro, miró al suelo.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma a Snow

«¿Qué pasa? ¡Que no la queremos aquí!» gruñó Leroy mirando hacia Regina, de una forma tan mezquina que incluso Emma se sintió agredida.

«Yo la invité»

«No importa. ¡No es bienvenida! ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho, de todo lo que nos ha hecho!»

«¡Ella ha cambiado!»

«¡No estamos muy convencidos! ¡Es una bruja! Ha hecho mucho daño por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo vamos a creer que en un par de meses todo ha cambiado?»

«¡Regina ha hecho esfuerzos considerables, pero vosotros solo queréis ver de ella lo que deseáis!»

«Con todo mis respetos, ella no te ha hecho ni la mitad de todo lo que nosotros hemos sufrido. ¡Tú también deberías echárselo en cara!»

«He aprendido a perdonar y a pasar página»

«¡Entonces es que ella ha usado también magia contigo! Tú deberías ser nuestro protectora, nuestra salvadora, el Bien»

«Lo soy, y como tal le doy una oportunidad»

«Pero nosotros no»

Emma se calló un instante y miró a su alrededor: todos parecían estar de acuerdo, incluso aquellos que, como Ruby, preferían clavar su mirada en el suelo…Y cuando busco un último apoyo en sus padres, se chocó contra un muro de incomprensión.

Regina contenía sus lágrimas como podía, porque no quería mostrar debilidad. Y por orgullo, levantó la cabeza para ver un espectáculo horroroso: Henry y Alice, al fondo de la sala, habían asistido al altercado y habían escuchado todo lo que se había dicho sobre ella. Regina estaba feliz, pero también terriblemente enfadada.

«Va ser la hora de los fuegos artificiales» dijo Leroy pasando por delante de Regina, empujándola por el hombro para salir del restaurante, seguido por todos. En el interior solo quedaron Emma, Regina, Snow, David y los niños.

«Emma…»

«Déjalo» dijo entre dientes Emma, llena de odio, a su madre.

«Siento que te lo tomes así, pero hay que comprenderlos…»

«…»

«Es…estaríamos felices si vinieras a ver los fuegos artificiales con nosotros»

«…»

Emma desvió la mirada mientras que Snow y David salían. Después de uno segundos de silencio, Emma se giró hacia Regina, con una mirada llena de rabia y los puños cerrados.

«Regina, lo sien…»

«¡Silencio!» dijo ella secamente, casi sobresaltando a Emma. «Te lo había dicho. Y una vez más, tú solo haces lo que te viene en gana»

«Estaba convencida que saldría bien»

«Pensaste lo mismo de la cena con tus padres, y…Emma, eres egoísta»

«¿Perdón?»

«Una vez más solo has pensado en ti. Querías convencerte y convencer a los demás sin tener en cuenta lo que yo sentía. Esta noche ha sido catastrófica y no volveré, escúchame bien, no volveré a repetirlo»

«…»

«Vuelvo a casa»

«Regina, te lo ruego»

«Nos vamos al coche» cortó Henry pasando por delante de las dos mujeres

«Pero, ¿y los fuegos? Queríais verlos» se quejó Emma.

«Ya no tenemos ganas…Es una tontería» dijo con desgana.

Ellos salieron y Emma comprendió se había equivocado en toda regla. Agarró a Regina y la estrechó en sus brazos.

«Perdón. Te pido perdón. Me he equivocado completamente, lo he estropeado todo. Tenías razón, solo he hecho lo que yo quería. Nunca he querido que estuvieras triste, al contrario. Creo que tienes razón al decir que soy egoísta porque yo quería estar bien persuadiéndome que los otros iban a ser felices. Pero, a fin de cuentas, me importa un pimiento lo que los demás piensen…La única opinión que cuenta es la tuya»

«…Emma…»

La bella rubia le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla

«Venga, volvamos a casa. ¿Veremos algo de los fuegos desde tu jardín, no?»

Como única respuesta, Regina le sonrió y dadas de la mano, salieron en dirección al coche donde estaban los niños esperándolas.

Llegaron justo en el momento en que los fuegos comenzaron y los niños corrieron al jardín para observar las luces en el cielo. «¡Allí!» gritó Henry señalando el horizonte que se iluminó con un "boum" atronador, que hizo sobresaltarse a Alice que se agarró al brazo de Henry.

Emma y Regina se quedaron detrás, admirando el espectáculo tanto el de su jardín como el del cielo. Las dos sonrieron, aún dadas de la mano. Regina pensó en las reconfortantes palabras de Emma, sus llanas excusas y sobre todo en su abrazo que le reconfortó el corazón. Y esa noche, bajo los brillos de una palmera que se dibuja en el cielo, Regina, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, se sintió serena.

Cuando el estruendo final hizo temblar a Alice, Regina estrechó un poco más la mano de Emma, haciendo que la mirara y en un murmullo «Feliz 4 de julio», acercó sus labios y besó a Emma con un dulce beso.

Emma puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven como para comprobar que era verdad y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción contra los labios de la bella morena.

Un casto beso, coqueteando un poco con el atrevimiento cuando Emma deslizó la punta de su lengua por el borde los labios de Regina.

«Hey, mira…» murmuró Henry dándole con el codo a Alice que, al girarse, ve el mismo espectáculo que él: sus dos madres besándose. Esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de volver a fijar su atención en el cielo.

«Feliz 4 de julio» replicó dulcemente Emma, en el paraíso por degustar, finalmente, por primera vez, los labios de Regina que, ella estaba segura, eran perfectos.

Después todo pasó muy rápido: los fuegos acabaron y las dos mujeres hicieron como si nada. Los niños estaban felices por el espectáculo, pero no les dijeron a sus madres por qué estaban tan satisfechos.

Como ya era costumbre, fueron arropados por sus madres respectivas antes de que los papeles se invirtieran, después, tímidamente y en un pesado silencio, ellas bajaron al salón para su tradicional copa de vino. Sentadas una al lado de la otra, Emma habría deseado mostrar algunos gestos tiernos, pero tenía miedo de que Regina lo encontrara demasiado opresivo y la rechazara. Así que se contentó con lo que había podido obtener hasta ese momento: manos castas, miradas lánguidas y sonrisas cálidas.

«Duro día, eh…»

«Se puede decir que sí»

«Pero es el mejor 4 de julio que he pasado desde hace tiempo»

«Yo también»

«Y yo tenía razón»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Besas divinamente»

«¡Emma!»

«¿Qué? Es verdad. Pero yo lo sabía…»

«Eres ridícula»

«No, enamorada» dijo sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que decía

«…»

«En fin…Creo» dijo desviando la mirada, turbada ante esa repentina confesión a la que Regina parecía no responder. Ella que no quería precipitar la situación, ¡lo había hecho fatal!

Entonces sintió sobre su mano, el calor de la de Regina, y cuando se giró hacia ella, pudo ver una sonrisa embellecer su rostro. Algo más tranquila, Emma esbozó, a su vez, una pequeña sonrisa.

«No quise decir…»

«¿Que me amas?»

«No. En fin, sí, pero…no tan rápido, bien, ya ves…me enrollo otra vez, ¿no?»

«Un poco, pero verte trabarte de esa manera es terriblemente adorable»

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Regina ligaba con ella abiertamente? ¿Se habría soltado por ese beso bajo los fuegos?

«Ahora, sabes, es doblemente frustrante…Teniendo la confirmación de que tus labios son deliciosos, voy a tener el doble de ganas de saborearlos sin parar»

«Bien, sepa, querida Miss Swan, que no siempre tenemos lo que queremos y que, para merecer mis labios, hay que saber ser paciente y astuta»

«Lo seré» dijo ella con un giño que Regina le devolvió maliciosamente. Acabaron su copa y decidieron ir a acostarse.

«Bien, entonces, ¡hasta mañana!»

«Sí, buenas noches Emma»

Cuando esta última se alejaba, Emma, un poco desilusionada, la atrapó apoyando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que la bella morena se diera la vuelta.

«¿Tendría el derecho a un pequeño beso de buenas noches?» murmuró ella con la esperanza de una mimosa atención por parte de Regina.

Como respuesta, Regina le permitió un furtivo beso en los labios, un roce apenas para sentir el ligero sabor del vino. Después desapareció en su habitación. Emma sonrió, sola, en mitad del pasillo: si pudiera, solo se alimentaría de esos labios.

Regina habría podido perfectamente derrumbarse en la cama, pero prefirió meterse en una ducha caliente para aclararse la mente. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Las cosas iban un poco rápidas, aunque para Emma, la rapidez era aún demasiado lenta. Pero, ¿cómo pensar que la reina malvada, odiada por todos y la Salvadora, esperanza de todos, podían estar juntas? ¿Vivir juntas? ¿Amarse? ¿Amarse…de verdad?

Hace mucho tiempo que a Regina no se le había pasado por la cabeza amar de nuevo. Y sin embargo, las palabras de Daniel le vinieron a la memoria «Vuelve a amar» ¿Pensaba él que ese nuevo amor podría tomar la forma de una bella rubia de temperamento explosivo e infantil?

Ella misma nunca habría pensado tal cosa y si se lo hubieran dicho, se habría muerto literalmente de la risa.

Y sin embargo, en su presencia, Regina se sentía diferente: más dulce, más confiada por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, ella podía sentirse serena. Aunque sabía que esa relación no iba a ninguna parte. Porque, estaba segura de eso, Emma no se daba cuenta de lo que implicaba y cuán bello e infantil fuera lo que pasaba entre ellas, no podría continuar.


	32. Chapter 32

El perdón

«¡Buenos días!» exclamó Emma entrando en la concina con paso decidido y jovial. Se paró cerca de Regina y, sin prevenirla, la agarró por detrás antes de darle un dulce beso en el hueco de la nuca, haciendo que la joven se tensara.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Te beso, ¿no puedo?»

«…los niños podrían vernos…»

«Como si no estuvieran ya al corriente» murmuró Emma

«…»

«¿Qué te paso? ¿Algo no va bien?»

«No, no. Toma tu café» dijo ella tendiéndole una taza que Emma cogió con agrado.

«He pensado en una salida mañana. Es fin de semana, y se anuncia buen tiempo»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, nuestra primera salida familiar, está bien, ¿no?»

«Efectivamente…» dijo Regina sin embargo poco segura

«No me quedo, debo pasar por comisaria. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?»

«Por supuesto»

Emma cogió una tostada con prisa antes de besar a la bella morena en la mejilla susurrándole un «hasta luego» antes de desaparecer. Unos diez minutos después los niños bajaron.

«¿Emma todavía está durmiendo?» preguntó Alice

«No, se ha marchado a la comisaria. Volverá más tarde. Por una vez cogeréis el autobús»

«¿Estáis enamoradas?»

La pregunta fue tan directa que la respuesta de Regina fue seca «¡Por supuesto que no!» lo que no dejó de sorprender a los niños que, al verlas besarse la noche anterior bajo los fuegos, se habrían esperado otra respuesta.

«¿Ah?»

«¿Qué te hace pensar eso?»

«Bueno, os lleváis bien y…» Alice intercambió una mirada con Henry para tener su consentimiento «Os habéis besado»

Regina se crispó y miró a su hija, incrédula

«¿Cómo lo…nos habéis visto?»

«No pasa nada, ¿sabes?, al contrario. Estamos contentos»

Regina fingió una sonrisa, pero por dentro, la ganó el pánico. ¿Por qué de repente sentía una opresión tan grande?

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

«Vuestros chocolates. Os llevo yo hoy»

«¿No debíamos tomar el autobús?»

«He cambiado de opinión, daos prisa»

Regina debía tener una seria charla con Emma a propósito de los niños. Parecía, en efecto, que ella era la última en estar al corriente que ella y Emma hacían una _maravillosa_ pareja. Pero antes que eso, pasó por Granny's y decidió arreglar cuentas con una bella morena…

Cuando hizo sonar la campanilla de la entrada con un estruendoso ruido seco, las personas presentes se dieron la vuelta y, al ver a su Majestad, desviaron rápido la mirada, mientras que Ruby esbozó una gran sonrisa acogedora.

«¡Regina!»

«Miss Lucas…»

«¿Qué desea?»

«Hablar»

«¿Oh? ¿Y de qué?»

«Me ha dicho un pajarito que ha tenido una conversación con Miss Swan recientemente»

«Está en lo cierto. ¿Y?»

«Y parece que ha dicho ciertas cosas que habría debido guardar para usted»

«¿De verdad?»

«No juegue conmigo. Sabe muy de qué le hablo»

«Podría ser. ¿Y dónde está el problema?»

«¿Discúlpeme? Pensaba que todo eso pertenecía al terreno privado y ya bastante olvidado para que resurja ahora»

«Para ser sincera, no lo hice a propósito, me acorraló y no tuve elección. Ya conoce a Emma, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza…»

Saberlo, lo sabía, se acordaba de cada momento en que Emma había hecho alusiones, gestos y palabras cuyo fin era acercarse a ella…¡Para finalmente conseguir su propósito!

«Ya veo»

«Hey, estoy de acuerdo en que esa historia queda en el pasado. Ya ni siquiera pienso en ello. Pero, ¿a qué se debe esto? ¿Acaso está Emma celosa?»

«…»

«Puede decírmelo, estoy al corriente de lo de ustedes dos»

Regina palideció de repente, su rostro con una expresión cercana al paro cardíaco.

«Hey, no se asuste. Yo no diré nada…Lo encuentro bonito. Bueno, ok, un poco raro, lo confieso, pero…»

«¿Se lo ha dicho Emma?» dijo ella en un hálito, desesperada por querer mantener eso para ella, mientras que Emma parecía mucho más extrovertida con el tema.

«En absoluto, es más, ella lo ha negado, pero es inútil»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí. Es evidente: en cuanto habla de usted, sus ojos se iluminan. Está tan feliz de vivir en su casa con Henry…Y tan celosa cuando supo que pasó algo entre nosotras hace tiempo…¿Le ha montado una escena, no? Si no, no estaría aquí a cantarme las cuarenta. Escuche…no me incumbe, pero quería decirle que si busca una aliada, alguien a quien confiarse si lo necesita, estoy aquí. Siempre está bien saber que se hay alguien a nuestro favor»

Regina sonrió con dificultad, todavía algo incómoda ante la idea de compartir información personal con una persona extraña, que además fue amante de una noche.

«Entonces, ya está…Las dos, ¿es así?»

Regina le envió su más bella oscura mirada, como nunca la reina malvada había hecho, lo que divierte tanto como asusta a Ruby.

«Oh, oh, tranquilidad…Acuérdese: buena amiga, confidente y todo eso…»

«Eso no es de su incumbencia, Miss Lucas»

«En todo caso, estoy feliz…por las dos. Forman una familia atípica, pero…creo que podéis daros lo mejor la una a la otra»

«…»

«Los niños deben estar encantados, ¡es tan mono!» exclamó ella como una niña pequeña, incomodando en grado extremo a Regina que cerró la conversación cogiendo un café que Ruby acababa de preparar para otro cliente y saliendo del restaurante. Se dirigió a la comisaria donde encontró a Emma acostada en la cama de la celda.

«Veo que trabajas duro…»

«¡Regina! ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Te alegra, eso me conmueve…»

Emma se levantó con presteza y se acercó a Regina. La besó furtivamente y Regina le puso el café delante.

«¿Entonces? ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme? ¿Me echabas de menos?»

«No»

«Ah…el café, ¿es para mí?»

«Sí. Emma, tenemos que hablar de varias cosas»

«No me gusta cuando te pones tan seria…»

«Siéntate. Me gustaría hablar de los niños y…de otras cosas»

«¿Ah? ¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación ahora, en la comisaria, donde podrían sorprendernos cualquiera cuando la podríamos tener en casa, en privado?»

«No, hablemos ahora. Querría aclarar algunos puntos»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Qué somos nosotras?»

«Euh…¿Es una pregunta trampa? Diría que Emma Swan y Regina Mills, pero puedo equivocarme»

«¡Emma! Hablo de…de nuestro estado oficioso»

«Oficio…Ohhhh, ya veo…Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Qué crees tú?»

«Yo he preguntado primero»

«Humm…no lo sé, acabamos de acercarnos de manera más íntima…Podemos decir que somos más que amigas. Está claro que tengo más amigas, comenzando por Ruby o Snow, pero no me comporto con ellas como me comporto contigo»

«Snow es tu madre…»

«Sí, pero es lo mismo. Yo nos las beso, ni las acarició…No deseo, cada vez que las veo, estrecharlas entre mis brazos, y que estén felices y serenas, que se sientan bien conmigo, que no tengan ganas de irse. No tengo ganas de vivir con ellas y de terminar mis días con ellas…»

«¿Es…es eso lo que piensas de mí?»

«Por supuesto» dijo tan naturalmente como si para ella fuera una evidencia.

«…»

«Ahora que la cuestión de la amistad está solucionada, ¿quieres saber si somos pareja o solo…amigas con derechos?»

«…Sí»

«Bien, entonces te voy a decir lo que pienso: creo que estamos a comienzos de ser la pareja más encantadora de este pueblo. ¿Y tú?»

«Yo…yo no lo sé»

«¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que oficialicemos nuestra relación?»

«Ciertamente no»

«Ah…»

«Sí, yo…Es evidente que la gente no está aún dispuesta a perdonarme. Sería egoísta infligirles esto a los niños. Si la gente se enterara de lo nuestro. Y…estás tú»

«¿Yo?»

«Tus padres nunca lo aceptarán, nunca»

«…»

«Y sería injusto que unos y otros te impongan una elección. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

«Entonces lo único aceptable por el momento es que lo vivamos en secreto. ¿Te supone algún problema?»

«En realidad no…Los secretos son lo mío. ¿Y por los niños?»

«Les pediremos que se callen…Los niños también guardan secretos»

«No todos…» murmuró Regina «¿Y por Ruby? La he visto y también parece saberlo»

«Sí, ella no lo parece, pero es astuta…Si se lo pido, se callará. Ya está, cuestión solucionada. ¿Quieres saber algo más?»

«No. Lo demás lo arreglaremos en casa» Emma sonrió «¿Por qué te ríes?»

«No, nada, es…_la casa_»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«La manera en que lo dices…Es como si fuera nuestra casa, nuestro hogar, en fin, ya sabes»

«Ya veo…cierto» Había que reconocerlo, esa idea no disgustaba a Regina.

«Bien, y ahora que todo es correcto para ti, podemos…pasar un agradable momento» dijo acercándose con calma a la bella morena. Y una vez que sus manos estuvieron en las caderas de Regina, esta reculó

«¿Un lugar donde todos pueden sorprendernos, Emma?»

«Ok, ok…solo un beso…» coqueteó como una adolescente enamorada.

Como única respuesta, Regina puso los ojos en blanco antes de aceptar que Emma depositara un tierno beso en sus labios, pero estos se deslizan hacia el cuello, dando lugar a algunos suspiros de éxtasis por parte de las dos mujeres.

«Em…»

«¿Sabes?...siempre ha sido una fantasía…hacer esto en mi lugar de trabajo…» susurró contra su piel, lamiéndola cada cierto tiempo, jugando con sus labios.

«Em' stop…alguien puede…nos…¡Oh, dios mío…» acabó por soltar cuando sintió uno de los muslos de Emma encajarse en su entrepierna, presionándola dulcemente, mientras que unas de las manos de Emma rozaba sus pechos.

«¡Para, para, te lo ruego, para!» dijo ella rechazándola, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

«No eres divertida»

«¡Y tú, totalmente inconsciente!»

«Al contrario, nunca he estado tan lúcida»

Sin embargo, se separaron justo a tiempo para ver como Snow y David aparecían juntos

«Emma…Oh, tú…no estás sola»

Una pesada corriente de aire frío atravesó la estancia y un ángel pasó durante algunos segundos antes de que Emma rompiera el silencio.

«Bien…euh, ¿queríais algo?»

«Solo pasábamos a verte. Casi no te hemos visto últimamente»

«Yo me marcho. Hasta esta tarde Emma» Regina asintió con la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Snow y David, y desapareció. Emma se aclaró la garganta antes de sonreír a sus padres.

«Entonces…¿Qué hay de nuevo?»

«David y yo buscamos un apartamento»

«¿Oh? Pensaba que, al irnos nosotros, ya no habría problema de espacio. Quiero decir para una pareja»

«De hecho, no estamos buscando para nosotros… sino para ti»

Emma cerró los puños al imaginarse ya la conversación de sordos que iba a comenzar.

«Escuchad, si es para darme otra vez la lata con Regina, os paro ahora mismo. Lo habéis dicho, nos vemos poco…y comienzo a ver que hay una razón»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Culpáis sin cesar a Regina…Y sin embargo, algunos habitantes también han cometido errores, pero tengo la impresión de que sois más permisivos con ellos»

«¿Algunos habitantes?»

«¿Hace falta que los enumere a todos? Bien, entonces comencemos por Gold, o Rumple como queráis, que ha manejado todo desde el principio, manipulando a todo el mundo, incluida Regina…Y hoy, él puede comer en Granny's sin ser acribillado a miradas, puede vivir tranquilamente con Belle…También tenemos a Hook que, finalmente, ha tenido una reconversión fácil y práctica, el golpe de amnesia es super práctico, ¡no? Lo que digo es que todos tenemos algo que reprocharnos y todos tenemos el derecho a otra oportunidad. Sé de lo que hablo por haber echado a perder los primeros 20 años de mi vida antes de coger las riendas y encontrar finalmente el camino cuando Henry vino a tocar a mi puerta. La gente tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad…»

«Salvo que para Regina no es su segunda oportunidad…»

«¡Me da igual! Hoy ella se comporta bien, intenta integrarse por el bien de su hija y de Henry, que es su hijo, pero también el mío. Una cosa que tenemos en común y que es, para mí, razón suficiente para vivir en su casa, para su bienestar, el de ella…el mío»

«…» Como con un electroshock, Snow tembló

«Bien, si no tenéis nada más que decir, entonces…»

«Emma, yo…perdóname. Tienes razón» dijo Snow. Se acercó a su hija y le tomó las manos «Lo siento»

Emma miro sus pupilas esmeralda, las que ha heredado de su madre, como intentado leer la mentira o el sarcasmo en ellas.

«¿Por qué?»

«Por no pocas cosas. Sabes, yo me decía que teníamos algo en común, que era el hecho de haber dado la vida sin poder haber sido madres. Tengo muchos momentos que recuperar contigo, y el hecho es que no tengo ninguna referencia maternal a no ser mi madre, muerta muy joven y Regina, que fue hasta mis 18 años, una madre atenta. Creo que tengo que aprender mucho»

«Si perdieras menos tiempo en denigrar a Regina, y más a intentar comprender por qué hago esto, sabrías que no tengo nada en contra de vosotros, al contrario, intento realizarme como mujer y como madre»

«Lo sé…» dijo ella acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla «Y me gustaría creer que otra oportunidad puede ser concedida a Regina. Pero ella ha hecho tanto daño a su alrededor, tengo miedo de que estando cerca de ella, también tú sufras»

«No, créeme…no sufro, al contrario, estoy feliz»

Snow frunció el ceño, inclinando ostensiblemente la cabeza a un lado. Después estrechó a su hija en sus brazos…Una lágrima brillaba en su mejilla

«Cariño…Veo que eres feliz, lo veo de verdad…¿No es lo que desea una madre para su hija?»

Se separó y Emma vio la lágrima en la mejilla de su madre.

«Snow, tú…»

Pero rápidamente, ella la hizo desaparecer con el dorso de la mano y la reemplazó por una sonrisa de conveniencia

«Todo está bien. ¡Nos vamos!»

«Snow…»

«Quizás podamos comer juntos, una vez más»

«Quieres decir con…»

«…Regina y los niños, sí»

«¿Por qué no?»

Intercambiaron una mirada, una sonrisa…Emma aún no lo sabía, pero fue en ese preciso momento que las cosas cambiaron.


	33. Chapter 33

Consulta gratuita

A su vuelta, por la tarde, Emma no sabía cómo anunciar la noticia a Regina. Se acordaba del desastre de hace algunas semanas o el del 4 de julio…¿Cómo iba a decirle a Regina que Snow y David querían invitarlas a cenar otra vez?

Conociendo a Regina, la noticia sería difícil de tragar, y ella deberá seguramente usar todo la diplomacia posible para anunciarlo.

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Buenas tardes»

Regina estaba, como era costumbre a esa hora, en la cocina, inmersa en la preparación de la cena antes de que los niños regresaran de clase. Emma se pegó a la bella morena, y le deslizó un beso en su cuello

«Hm…estaba ansiosa por volver»

«Ya lo veo»

«¿Qué cenamos?»

«Lasaña de pollo»

«¿Sabes lo que me gustaría?»

«Tengo miedo de preguntar»

«Siempre he soñado con hacerlo en la cocina» dijo ella desperdigando algunos besos aquí y allí, en su cuello, en su mejilla, con sus manos apoyadas en el vientre de la bella morena.

«¿En la cocina? ¿De verdad? ¿En medio de la lasaña y con los niños a punto de llegar? ¿Debo recordarte las razones por las que decidiste dejar la casa de tus padres?»

«Ya…» soltó Emma, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo todavía muy presente de sus padres retozando en la bañera como adolescentes «¿Por qué soy yo la que constantemente lo está pidiendo cuando eres tú la que supuestamente eres más experta de las dos?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Digo: tú tienes, al parecer, experiencia con las mujeres, y yo, ninguna, y sin embargo soy yo quien está todo el tiempo pidiéndolo»

«Simplemente estás centrada en el aspecto sexual de la relación»

«Bah, ¿está bien también, no?»

Regina abandonó un momento la lasaña, para darse la vuelta y clavar sus dos grandes ojos marrones en los de Emma.

«Yo no estoy en contra. Pero aún es muy pronto. Apenas estamos comenzando algo»

«Quizás avanzaríamos más rápido si tú me mostraras un poco más de interés»

«¿Solo quieres acostarte conmigo?»

«No, por supuesto que no, pero…No se puede decir que me ayudes»

«…»

«Mírate. Eres tan hermosa…¿Cómo no querer hacerte mía? Y no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas el amor ahora…Pero me gustaría que me mostraras que…que lo que estás viviendo conmigo en este momento te gusta»

«¿Ser más expresiva contigo?»

«Eso es»

«No estoy muy acostumbrada a eso, lo sabes. Toda mi vida no ha sido sino una sucesión de relaciones secretas, forzadas, dominadas…Para mí, el sexo y lo que se relaciona con él no es lo más importante»

«Bah…Puedo enseñarte. Como tú me puedes enseñar a hacerle bien el amor a una mujer…»

«Esta conversación es surrealista» dijo divertida Regina

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque hace unos meses éramos las peores enemigas, peleándonos por Henry. Nos peleábamos por nuestras respectivas familias. Yo estaba aterrorizada de que me quitaras a Henry o de que rompieras la maldición. Y finalmente, sucedió, y yo intenté cambiar…Y ahora míranos: abrazándonos en mi cocina, hablando de sexo y de relaciones serias…¿Habías pensado tú por un segundo que esto podría pasar?»

«¿Por qué no?...Siempre me has intrigado. Con ese aire de mujer fría, frígida, estricta y totalmente atractiva sexualmente» Regina se echó a reír «¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Si supieras qué cosas me hacían soñar esos trajes chaqueta y esos peinados impecables. Ok, admito que no pensaba que un día llegaríamos a vivir juntas con los niños, y que mi único deseo sería hacerte feliz. Pero ahora, todo aquello lo veo como una evidencia, como si el azar no existiera y nosotras estuviéramos destinadas a encontrarnos, a odiarnos para amarnos mejor»

«Si todo el mundo pudiera pensar como tú»

«Todo llegará, créeme, cambiarán de opinión sobre ti y verán, como yo lo veo, a una mujer excepcional, amable y atenta»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y un simple beso en la boca.

«Hablando de eso…»

«¿Sí?»

«He hablado con Snow y David en la comisaria…»

«Ah…» dijo ella separándose de Emma para volver a la lasaña

«Sí y…hemos hablado mucho…»

«Lo imagino»

«Sí…y…creo que les gustaría disculparse por…la última vez»

«¿Cuál? ¿Cuándo fui insultada bajo mi propio techo o cuando fui repudiada como una apestosa en la fiesta de Granny's?»

Emma hizo una mueca…Evidentemente, visto lo visto, las cosas estaban lejos de ser fáciles.

«Creo que por las dos. Les…les gustaría invitarnos a cenar»

A sus espaldas, Emma podía ver a la joven tensarse antes de dejar los cubiertos y girarse lentamente hacia Emma

«¿Puedes repetir?»

«Querrían invitarnos a los cuatro: tú, yo, los niños»

«¿Es una broma?»

«No. Escucha, lo sé, es un poco extraño, incluso fuera de lugar…Podemos darle una oportunidad, ¿no?»

«¿Por qué? ¿Me han dado ellas una al menos?»

Emma se quedó asombrada ante el tono furioso que acababa de emplear Regina, pero no se lo tomó en cuenta, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón para estar así.

«No…Pero, es necesario que alguien dé el primer paso»

«Yo ya lo he dado, y más de uno. Desde el momento en que la maldición fue rota hasta vuestra vuelta del Bosque Encantado, he intentado, de verdad, cambiar, mostrarles a todos que podía cambiar. Todo han cerrado los ojos y han preferido ver lo que deseaban ver…»

«…»

«Las dos últimas veces han sido un fiasco para mí. No pienso repetirlo, no soy masoquista hasta el punto de hacerme lapidar una vez más»

«Pero esta vez será diferente. Estaré contigo, te protegeré»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? ¿Desvelando nuestra relación? Oh sí, déjame imaginar que esa noticia arreglaría las cosas entre tus padres y yo» dijo con un tono entre la arrogancia y el sarcasmo.

«No te hablo de eso. Solo digo que…si queremos que las cosas cambien, es necesario que al menos uno dé un paso. Si además viene de su parte, no podrá sino ser beneficioso»

«¿Beneficioso? ¿Lo crees de verdad?»

«Me gustaría creerlo. Me gustaría pensar que dentro de un tiempo podría anunciar con orgullo que comparto contigo algo más que un techo y la comida, y me gustaría creer que tú estarías feliz por mí, por nosotras»

«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»

«Así es, y por mucho tiempo…a tu lado» dijo ella pegándose a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo su nariz en su negra cabellera. «Gina…» suspiró

Al escuchar ese nombre, la bella morena tembló y esbozó una sonrisa que no pudo ver Emma. Se giró despacio y abrazó a su vez a la bella rubia posando sus finos brazos en sus hombros, rodeando con sus manos su cuello.

«¿Me prometes que al menos lo pensarás?»

«Prometido…»

«Mientras tanto…» Emma se inclinó y la besó casi salvajemente, estrechándola contra ella aún más «Hm…»

«Emma…Los niños…»

«Justo…unos segundos…Por favor…» logró pronunciar ya que a sus labios les costaba separarse de lo de Regina. Le parecía que estaba enganchada como un drogadicto a su droga. Sí, Regina se había convertido en su droga…La más dulce y la más adictiva de todas. De sus labios a su voz, pasando por su cuerpo perfecto…todo en ella le inspiraba el deseo y las ansias de querer más. Y ella estaba feliz y serena, pensaba que al final había encontrado la paz y la serenidad, así como la estabilidad de un hogar y de una familia.

«Em'…» Regina podía sentir las manos más que curiosas de la bella rubia insinuarse bajo su blusa, acariciando su piel, su lengua hacerse más insistente, mientras jugueteaba alegremente con la suya, sus suspiros más profundos, más pesados expresando un deseo que solo pedía salir.

«Hm, hm…¿Os molestamos?»

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron antes de alejarse una de la otra al ver a Henry y a Alice, en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirarlas con gesto divertido.

«¡Henry!» exclamó Regina que no pudo pronunciar otra cosa al faltarle la respiración.

«Podemos volver más tarde» dijo Alice

«No, no, nosotras…no hacíamos…no es lo que…»

«Déjalo Regina…» resopló Emma que se dirigió hacia los niños, mientras que Regina se quedó detrás, bajo el shock de que los niños las hubiesen visito de esa manera «Hey, chico…¿Podemos hablar?»

Él asintió, y Alice hizo lo mismo.

«Voilà, Regina y yo…Nos…apreciamos mucho…nos gusta estar juntas»

«¿Ah? Sin embargo cuando le hemos preguntado a mamá esta mañana, ella nos ha dicho que no»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo ella frunciendo el ceño antes de girarse hacia una Regina que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Henry.

«Sí. Le preguntamos esta mañana si os amáis, si estabais enamoradas, y ella respondió que no. Sin embargo, os vimos ayer por la noche…bajo los fuegos artificiales»

Emma se giró otra vez hacia Regina

«No es lo que tú crees» replicó Regina

«Lo sé» la tranquilizó Emma con una sonrisa antes de volverse una más a los niños «Creo que ella tuvo miedo de vuestra reacción si lo confirmaba. Pero ahora, no podemos negarlo, ¿no?»

Los niños sonrieron haciendo un «no» con la cabeza. «Bien, entonces…» ella se levantó y se puso al lado de Regina agarrándola por la cintura «Vuestra madre y yo…nos queremos mucho y…nos gustaría pasar un tiempo juntas, con vosotros…Los cuatro como…una familia. Yo la quiero, ella me quiere, y nosotras os queremos a los dos. Solamente que no somos las únicas para decidirlo. Si tenéis algún problema con esto, entonces…podemos hablar»

«Yo no tengo ninguno»

«Yo tampoco»

Como si un peso acabara de levantarse de sus hombros, las dos mujeres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio de sus bocas. Intercambiaron una mirada, felices, antes de que Regina tomara la palabra.

«Debemos pediros una sola cosa: no se lo contéis a nadie»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Cuando los otros lo sepan, estarán contentos de ver que tú realmente has cambiado para llegar a ser alguien mejor»

«Todos no pensarán de esa manera. Algunos creerán que soy y seguiré siento una bruja que solo quiere destruir a los demás. Pensarán que yo la he embrujado…»

«Eso es una tontería»

«Lo sé»

«Ellos no saben, no te ven aquí cuando sonríes, cuando bromeas, cuando juegas con nosotros, cuando nos preparas ricos platos…Eres amable, yo lo sé»

«Te quiero Alice…»

«Nosotros también. Y es por eso…que no diremos nada, prometido»

Regina entonces sonrió y tuvo la confirmación con la sonrisa recíproca de Henry y Alice. Una vez todos de acuerdo, cada uno vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo: Henry y Alice se marcharon a hacer sus deberes, aunque Regina sospechaba que tendrían otros temas de conversación que sus próximos exámenes, Emma se fue a tomar una ducha, mientras que Regina acababa la lasaña y preparaba la mesa.

Esa noche la cena transcurrió en una relativa serenidad: en ese momento ya no había secretos entre ellos y aunque los gestos eran aún discretos, las dos mujeres ya no tenían miedo de que los niños se hicieran preguntas. Y ya no van cada una por su lado a decirles buenas noches a los niños, sino juntas, antes de regresar al salón, como era costumbre, para beber una última copa.

«¿Día duro hoy, eh?»

«Sí. Bastante»

Pegadas la una contra la otra en el sofá, veían la tele que anunciaba que una gran tempestad se avecinaba en los próximos días a la coste este.

«¿Crees que hay algo que temer?»

«Storybrooke es un pueblo especial, pero no lo suficiente, creo, para aguantar una tempestad» confirmó Regina.

«¿Corremos peligro?»

«Creo que habrá que prevenir a los habitantes»

«Mañana haré un comunicado. Pero ahora…»

Se giró y se pegó a Regina hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, devorando la piel bronceada de la bella morena.

«¿Qué haces?»

«No se ve…»

Se apoyó con los brazos para ponerse encima de su compañera y evitar toda posible huida antes de esbozar una sonrisa picante que se abatió sobre los labios carnosos tan deseados.

«Suave, princesa…» Emma se enderezó, frunciendo el ceño, divertida «¿Qué?»

«No, nada, hemos pasado al momento de darnos apelativos, me gusta…»

«No es un apelativo, es tu rango, querida…»

«Me importa poco mi rango de princesa…Seré tú princesa, tú serás mi reina»

«Ya no soy reina»

«Oh, sí, tú lo eres, mucho más de lo crees» dijo ella besándola y deslizando una mano bajo la blusa de la bella morena que se arqueó ante el contacto de los dedos fríos sobre su piel cálida «Si supieras como te deseo…» murmuró Emma en el oído de Regina, esta se crispó «¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?»

«Yo... esta noche no…»

Emma se enderezó y se sentó sobre los muslos de Regina, y comenzó a jugar con el último botón de la blusa de esta.

«Ah…había creído sin embargo que después de un día tan perfecto, podríamos acabarlo de manera magistral»

«Emma…»

«¡Quéee!... Regina, ¿va a dejarme en treinta y tres durante mucho tiempo? Ya he tenido que esperar bastante para que te dignaras a besarme, ¿cuánto he de esperar antes de poder tocarte?»

«¿Cuentas los días? No se trata de una competición, cariño…Tenemos tiempo. Tomemos las cosas con calma y en orden»

«Tengo la sensación de que están en orden: avanzamos tranquilamente, los niños están ahora al corriente…Bien, faltan mis padres. La ventaja es que ya te conocen»

«¿De verdad es una ventaja…?»

«Me da igual…Estoy bien contigo…Y ahora lo siguiente…» la besó tiernamente «de verdad…» sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello «de verdad…» su lengua comenzó a trazar sutiles dibujos «tengo ganas…» mordisqueo la tierna piel que se ofrecía a ella «…de ti» Sus manos se pasearon por su pecho, oprimiéndolos ligeramente. Un suspiro y un ligero gemido de Regina indicaron a Emma que no estaba muy lejos de derrumbar a la bella morena. Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa, botón por botón, sus labios tomando el relevo de sus manos, y pronto, apareció un sujetador de satén negro, lo que la hizo sonreír «Sabía que eras de la que llevaban cosas como estas…» antes de depositar tiernos besos en el escote que se le ofrecía debajo de ella.

Instintivamente, Regina hundió una de sus manos en la cabellera dorada de su compañera, empujándola a continuar sus tiernas atenciones…Pero cuando sintió la mano de Emma intentando sacar unos de sus pechos de su copa de tela, se crispó, agarró la mano curiosa y de enderezó secamente, haciendo casi caerse a Emma del sofá.

«¡Hey! ¡Pero qué pasa!»

«Lo siento, pero…¡no!»

Regina se levantó, cortando definitivamente los intentos, más que infructuosos de Emma que, de repente, gruño de frustración antes de seguir a Regina por las escaleras. Cuando tuvieron que separarse en el pasillo

«Hey…Lo siento, yo…»

«No es nada»

«Entonces, ¿pensar en dormir en la misma cama es…?»

«¿Podrías dormir en la misma cama sin intentar algo?» frunció el ceño Regina

Emma esbozó una mueca refunfuñada como respuesta, lo que confirmó a Regina que no estaba aún preparada.

«Buenas noches Emma»

«Buenas noches Gina»

Después se separaron, pero sin embargo Emma no conciliaba el sueño: daba vueltas en la cama, preguntándose por qué Regina parecía tan receptiva la víspera y hoy había estado tan distante: ¿se arrepentía? ¿Pensaba más en una relación platónica que física? ¿Quería al menos implicarse? Parecía que no cuando se tenía en cuenta los diversos momentos de mimos que habían compartido y que siempre había iniciado Emma. Regina, a pesar de su experiencia en la materia, parecía en retirada, sin estar realmente presente, como ida.

Debía hablarle, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, irremediablemente, la conversación se desviaba al sexo y se encadenaban las caricias antes de que Regina las parara y cortara toda conversación huyendo.

Emma estaba frustrada, más que por la falta de contacto físico, después de todo su primer beso solo se remonta a la víspera, sobre todo por la falta de iniciativa y compromiso de Regina…Y lo peor de todo esto, es que no podía hablarlo con nadie: ¿sus hijos? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Ruby? Ella solo buscaría los aspectos más escabrosos del asunto…No, debía encontrar otro oído atento que la escuchara sin juzgarla.

Y buscando un medio se durmió finalmente.

Por la mañana, Emma decidió calmar sus ardores: solo se permitió un furtivo beso sobre los labios de su compañera antes de contener todo deseo de ir más lejos. Emma se sintió algo desilusionada porque parecía que Regina ni lo había notado.

«¿A qué hora vuelves?»

«Después de los niños, pienso, tengo una cita esta tarde»

«¿Una cita?»

«Huh, huh. Te cojo una tortita» dijo picando una crepe del plato de Regina

«¿Con quién?»

«¿Con quién, qué?»

«Tu cita, ¿con quién?» irritada de que Emma fingiera no comprenderla

«¿Por qué te importa?»

Regina se quedó parada, mirando a Emma con los ojos abiertos

«Perdóname…Pensaba…»

«No, te equivocas»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Piensas que voy a salir con alguien. Si fuera el caso, ¿te lo habría dicho de esa manera tan ligera? A veces soy estúpida, pero hasta ese punto…No te preocupes, es por trabajo, nada que ver contigo. ¡Además, llego tarde!» la besó en la frente antes de desapareceré, una tortita aún en la boca.

Regina no pudo ahondar en la cuestión porque pronto bajaron los niños.

«¿Emma? ¿A qué debo su visita? Hace tiempo…»

«Buenos días Archie. ¿Puedo entrar?»

«Por supuesto»

Emma había entrado pocas veces en la consulta del Archie Hopper, las última veces antes de que la maldición se rompiera, y él no era sino Archie Hopper y los delirios de Henry sobre los cuentos de hada no eran sino frustraciones de niño con problemas de apego.

Hoy, Archie era Pepito Grillo y el mundo de los cuentos era muy real. Mucha cosas habían cambiado y la más importante era también la más dolorosa y la más compleja, y era por la que Emma necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba hablar, necesitaba comprender…ella no había encontrado en Archie sino una voz comprensiva y objetiva.

Él mismo había ayudado a Regina cuando ella había operado su cambio escuchándola, guiándola…Es lo que ella ahora buscaba.

«¿Entonces?»

«Entonces…»

«¿He escuchado que está viviendo otra vez con Regina y los niños?»

«Sí, es correcto…Por el bien de Henry» se permitió añadir para evitar toda alusión sospechosa.

«Sí, Snow me ha dicho que él estaba demasiado frágil, no se le puede culpar después de todo lo ha pasado últimamente. Está muy bien que haya encontrado cierta estabilidad, más aún con sus dos madres»

«Sí…»

«Y usted, ¿cómo se siente?»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Vive bajo el techo de una mujer con la que ha tenido grandes diferencias estos últimos meses. La tensión debe ser difícil de manejar»

«No tiene idea…Diga, ¿esto es una consulta, no?»

«Bien, somos dos amigos que están hablando…Pero si lo desea…»

«No, porque de hecho…hay una diferencia entre una charla entre amigos y una charla entre doctor y …su paciente»

«El secreto médico»

«Eso es. Aunque no me considero como una paciente, yo…necesito algunos consejos, pero me gustaría que quedase entre nosotros»

«Muy bien»

«…»

«Yo…la escucho Emma»

«Oh, sí, perdón…No estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas…Raramente me abro y mucho menos sobre este tipo de cosas»

«¿Qué cosa?»

«Bien, voilà…mantenga el secreto, eh…en este momento…veo a alguien»

«Oh…Bien, ¿y?»

«Bueno, es la primera vez que…que vivo algo parecido»

«¿Cómo?»

«Digamos que…es una relación bastante compleja»

«¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me dice de quién se trata?»

«Sí. Yo…ella no sabe que he venido aquí»

«¿Ella?»

Mierda…

«Quiero decir "la persona", ella no está al corriente, así que…»

«Emma, no la voy a juzgar. ¿Se trata de una mujer?»

«…»

«Bien. Así que, ¿dice que es una relación que está comenzando?»

«Sí, hace apenas unos días y…tengo la impresión de que le estoy pidiendo demasiado. Sé que no se me dan muy bien estas cosas…Mis pocas experiencias nunca han sido muy concluyentes…Pero esto es diferente. Siento que podría ser algo serio, tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder»

«Parece que pone muchas esperanzas en esa relación»

«Parece que sí»

«¿Y su…compañera piensa lo mismo?»

«De hecho, no sé lo que piensa. Es introvertida y poco afectiva. Me gustaría que fuera más atrevida, pero a veces pienso que soy yo quien pide demasiado»

«Creo que se hace muchas preguntas Emma. Desde que llegó, lleva sobre sus hombros una enorme presión, sin pedirlo. No ha tenido realmente tiempo para respirar después de toda esta historia. Aún hoy, vive su vida, así como esa relación, demasiado rápido»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, está bien lo que bien acaba, ¿no? El Mal ha sido finalmente vencido, la calma ha vuelto al pueblo…»

«Pero aún es el sheriff y aún tiene responsabilidades que le incumben»

«No voy a dejarlas a parte»

«No digo eso. Solo digo que, pase lo que pase, aún tiene cosas que arreglar por todos lados. Se carga con la responsabilidad del pueblo, de sus habitantes. ¿Por qué no deja que su padre coja el relevo? ¿Por qué no descansar y disfrutar esa relativa calma?»

«No lo sé…¿Qué haría? Quiero decir, no tengo ninguna habilidad especial, este trabajo de sheriff se adaptaba bien a mi personalidad. En él me siento útil»

«¿Cree que tomarse un tiempo para usted es egoísta?»

«No lo sé…»

«Y con su amiga…¿Qué cree que pasará si está más a menudo a su lado?»

«Creo que no lo aguantaré…quiero decir, no soy una obsesa del sexo, eh…pero con ella, es otra cosa, es más intenso»

«Creo que quiere vivir a fondo esa relación por miedo a que termine…»

«…»

«¿Por qué piensa que esa relación no puede mantenerse?»

«Porque…porque nuestra situación es complicada y hay muchas cosas en juego, no estoy segura de que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para colmar esa relación sin tropiezos»

«¿No cree en su amor?»

«Sí, sí, pero…es complicado. Yo…no puedo contárselo…Ella se pondría furiosa…»

«Emma…¿por qué está aquí?»

«Porque quisiera saber si soy yo quien desvarío o si…soy normal, tanto como se puede ser aquí»

«Emma, es completamente normal. Es una joven enamorada que se hace preguntas totalmente normales sobre su pareja. Debe tomarse tiempo…»

«Si supiera hasta qué punto estoy perdida con ella…»

«No soy consejero conyugal, pero si quiere un consejo: el diálogo. Solo hablando se pueden comprender las expectativas del otro, sus deseos y sus ansias»

«Creo que…tengo miedo de perder el control. Siempre he tenido miedo de perder el control de mi vida, y al llegar aquí, he tenido mi dosis de sorpresa sobre mi destino. He comprendido que, de hecho, nunca he sido dueña de mi destino, que había sido trazado antes de mi nacimiento…Es frustrante, uno se siente impotente, porque, haga lo que haga, el destino ha hablado por nosotros»

«Puedo entenderlo»

«Y creo que es parecido con esta relación: tengo miedo de que la gente juzgue demasiado rápido porque esperan de mí algo más glorioso, más grande, más conveniente con respecto a mi destino»

«Sea quien sea esa persona, ella solo merece su atención y su amor, y lo mismo va por usted. Debe ir soltándose, dejar caer esa armadura que se ha forjado a lo largo de estos años. También tiene derecho a sus debilidades, sus dudas y sus cuestionamientos. Ya ha hecho su parte, dese un momento de respiro»

«Si la cosas fueran tan sencillas»

«Podrían serlo si se concede los medios para que así sean. El destino es una cosa Emma, pero no puede guiar su vida por completo. Si fuera así y esa relación estuviera abocada al fracaso, entonces…¿por qué haberla comenzado?»

«Porque es el destino que nos ha unido»

«¿Cómo?»

Evidentemente, Emma hacía referencia al beso que había despertado a Regina del coma…Pero no podía decirlo sin desvelar la identidad de su compañera.

«Nada, déjelo estar. Gracias por haberme escuchado…»

«¡Emma!»

La joven se levantó, y Archie la siguió. En la puerta, ella se giró y le sonrió educadamente.

«Gracias por haberme escuchado»

«Estoy aquí para eso…Y si quiere volver, yo…»

«No, no hará falta, ahora veo todo un poco más claro, gracias»

«Ha sido un placer»

Cuando salió de la consulta de Archie, se sintió más serena, más ligera. Y aunque las cosas no se habían arreglado, ella había comprendido que se sobrecargaba con responsabilidades: ser la Salvadora, ser la madre perfecta para Henry, ser la compañera que llevaba las riendas. Debía darse un respiro, darse tiempo, por ellas.

«¿Snow?»

«Regina…yo…¿Está Emma?»

Snow estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y Regina bien decidida a no dejarla pasar a su casa.

«No, tenía una cita»

«Oh…»

«¿Le digo algo cuando vuelva?»

«No, a decir verdad…yo…quería excusarme, me había equivocado»

«…»

«Lo sé, es algo embarazoso, pero…lo siento»

«¿Qué quieres Snow?»

«Yo…no sé si Emma te ha comentado o no…Pero planeamos invitaros a casa a cenar»

«¿Y?»

«Y yo…quería saber lo que pensabas»

«Pues pienso que nuestra última cena juntos fue tan agradable que no veo la hora de repetirlo…» ironizó Regina

«Lo sé y me excuso una vez más, yo…no sé qué más decir. Me gustaría que me dieras una segunda oportunidad»

«¡Pero miren! ¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Me has dado tú una?»

«Tienes la memoria corta. Te la he dado más de una vez, eres tú quien ha elegido el camino que te ha conducido a donde estás ahora»

«…»

«Por favor, Regina. ¿Me tengo que poner de rodillas por una cena?»

«Deberías suplicarme por muchas más cosas, querida Snow» Pero cuando se disponía a decir o hacer algo irremediable, se contuvo…Pensó en Alice, en Henry, pero también en Emma y su reciente relación. Sabía que las dos sufrían la reputación de Regina. Y si las cosas debían cambiar, entonces…¿por qué no habrían de comenzar con una cena?

«De acuerdo»

«¿Qu…qué?»

«Para la cena, de acuerdo»

«Wow, bien…es…es excelente. ¿Mañana?»

«Hablaré con Emma esta noche»

«Bien, entonces te digo hasta mañana por la noche»

«¿Snow?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? Hace dos días apenas me dirigía la palabra y hoy me invitas a cenar. ¿Crees que soy tan idiota para tragarme tu _mea culpa_ radical? ¿Qué se esconde detrás? Porque si esta cena es una excusa para hacerme daño a mí, a mis hijos o a Emma, yo…»

«…Regina…Creo que te equivocas sobre mis intenciones. No siempre han sido honestas, pero, esta vez, te lo prometo, no habrá ninguna escena, al menos por nuestra parte»

«Ya lo veremos»

«¡Cucu, soy yo!»

«¡Mamá!»

Henry dejó la mesa para echarse a los brazos de Emma que acababa de llegar justo cuando los niños se estaban sentando a la mesa.

«Vuelves tarde, ¿tu cita?»

«Sí, ha sido un poco más larga de lo que pensaba. ¿Puedo?»

«Evidentemente»

Emma se sentó al lado de Regina y se puso a comer en silencio.

«¿Qué?»

«No, nada…» Regina frunció el ceño, asombrada de que Emma no le contara nada más sobre su día. «Snow ha venido»

Todos se detuvieron en seco, incluso Henry dejó de morder con avidez sus papas y todos la miraron.

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Vino a invitarnos a cenar mañana»

«Y…¿qué le has dicho?»

«He aceptado»

Otra vez todos se quedaron estupefactos ante esa respuesta que nadie esperaba oír un día de su boca.

«¿Has…has aceptado?»

«Sí, ¿por qué te asombras?»

«Bueno…pensaba que íbamos a hablarlo antes de tomar una decisión»

«Ya hablamos»

«Sí, pero no dijimos si íbamos a aceptar o no»

Al sentir que la conversación se tensaba, los niños pidieron permiso para dejar la mesa e ir a dejar los platos y ocuparse del postre, lo que Emma autorizó. Una vez solas, Emma se giró hacia su compañera.

«¿Ahora tomas las decisiones sola?»

«Tengo miedo de comprender bien: ¿me estás reprochando haber aceptado ir a cenar con Snow y David?»

«¡Por supuesto que no! Pero parecías tan pesimista cuando te lo comenté…Me pregunto por qué finalmente has aceptado sin hablar conmigo. ¿Y si yo ya no quería?»

«Emma, a veces tienes el don de provocarme migrañas tan repentinas como dolorosas» dijo ella masajeándose las sienes.

«¡Dilo si te mareo!»

«Pero, ¿qué te pasa esta noche?»

«¡Nada, no me pasa nada!» Emma se levantó tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

«¿Dónde vas?»

«No tengo hambre, voy a tomar un baño»

«No seas niña, tú…»

«¿Niña? ¿Yo soy la niña?»

«No sé lo que te ocurre, pero tienes razón, deberías tomar un baño, eso te aclarará las ideas» dijo la bella morena levantándose también y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encuentra a Alice y a Henry, uno pegado al otro, escuchando la conversación «¡Postre, ahora!» ordenó ella.

Los niños volvieron al salón y se pusieron a comer el postre en silencio, mientras que Regina, con el apetito cortado, no hizo sino vigilarlos.

Los niños fueron acostados y Regina se quedó sola con su vaso de vino en el salón, Emma no bajó…Es más, no había asomado la nariz en todo el resto de la noche. Cansada por dejar las cosas en suspense, Regina decidió ir a ver a Emma a su habitación.

Después de tocar tres veces, se permitió entrar sin respuesta por parte de Emma. Esta estaba acostada en la cama, hojeando una revista.

«No has dado las buenas noches a los niños»

«Acabo de hacerlo»

«Oh…yo…¿puedo sentarme?» Emma se enderezó y dejo sitio a la bella morena. «Entonces, ¿me vas a explicar qué te pasa?»

«…»

«¿Te… enfurruñas?» dijo divertida Regina

«No…Solo es que tengo la impresión de que me equivoco completamente contigo»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Tengo la sensación de que no estamos en la misma onda, que apenas nos comprendemos»

«¿Pensabas que todo iba ser rodado?»

«¿No se supone que somos almas gemelas? ¿El Amor Verdadero?»

«¿Qué te hace creer que porque lo seamos todo va a ser más fácil?»

«Mis padres lo lograron…»

«El contexto era diferente. Nuestra situación es más compleja»

«Es esa complejidad lo que me fastidia…Ya he tenido mi cuota de relaciones extrañas, complejas y tortuosas…Me gustaría de verdad entablar una relación estable, dulce y que sea rodada, como tú dices»

«Para una relación como esa, no ha escogido a la persona adecuada, tengo miedo de eso»

«¡Yo no te he elegido!»

Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida «¿Ah, no?»

«Sí, en fin…Sí, un poco…Pero digamos que esa cosa del "amor verdadero" me ha vuelto algo febril»

«No te entiendo»

«Creo que yo misma me meto presión»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«¡Porque deseo estar a la altura!» soltó de repente «Así como deseo ser una buena madre, una buena hija…deseo ser…una buena compañera. Porque es lo que se supone que un alma gemela debe ser para la otra»

Sintió que el peso que tenía sobre los hombros caía, se sentía más ligera por haber exteriorizado lo que había intentado hacerle comprender a Archie: se estaba soltando.

«Emma…no hay notas, no hay escala de valores que prueben si una compañera, una madre o una hija hace lo que haya que hacer para serlo. Lo sé muy bien, yo que creía que lo había logrado con Henry vi cómo se me escapaba de la mano y se volvía hacia ti, mientras que yo se lo había dado todo: casa, dinero, educación, cariño…Nunca se puede satisfacer por completo a los padres o a nuestra mitad. Todo es diferente según las personas, sus vivencias y sus sentimientos. Es por eso por lo que digo que no puedes comparar tus padres con nuestra pareja»

«…»

«Aprecio los esfuerzos que haces por mí, por nosotras, pero es inútil querer acelerar las cosas simplemente por estar a la altura. ¿Es por eso que estás tan apremiante?»

«Yo…bueno, al saber que estaba bien lejos de ser la primera, quería realmente probarte que…»

«Nunca debí haberte dicho que había tenido tantos amantes, hombres o mujeres. Pero no espero de ti que me demuestres que eres la mejor. Sé que lo serás, no tengo ninguna duda»

«Pero, ¿por qué entonces eres tan distante?»

«Porque…»

«¿Porque, qué?»

«Porque, por eso, tú eres diferente a todos esos amantes que yo haya podido tener. Nunca existió una verdadera relación con ellos…algo muy diferente que contigo»

«¿Estás intentando decirme que porque te tomas nuestra relación de forma más seria que las anteriores, quieres ir con calma?»

«Para hacer las cosas bien»

Emma estaba emocionada, como pocas veces lo había estado. Le sonrió tiernamente antes de acariciarle su rostro: si un día hubiera imaginado ver en el rostro de la bella morena lo que ahora estaba viendo, nunca lo hubiera creído: veía en Regina a una mujer deseable, tierna, capaz de errores humanos y de una terrible falta de confianza en sí misma, pero también hacia los otros. Pero también y sobre todo, veía a una mujer amante y digan de ser amada… Y sólo Dios sabe cuánto comenzaba ella a encontrar ese amor agradable con solo imaginárselo.

«Regina, acércate» La joven se acostó a su lado, Emma se posicionó mejor en la cama y la rodeó con sus brazos. Regina estaba de espaldas, pegada a Emma, sintiendo los brazos de esta enlazarla y su mentón apoyado en su hombro. «¿Quieres dormir conmigo?»

«¿Solo dormir?»

«Solo dormir, prometido»

Como única respuesta, Regina se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó bajo el edredón, seguida de Emma que la estrechó contra ella.

«Buenas noches, Gina…» dijo ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, hundiendo después su nariz en la cabellera de su amada.

«Buenas noches, Emma» dijo Regina enlazando sus manos a las de Emma posadas en su vientre.

Por primera vez desde la llegada de Emma a Storybrooke, las dos mujeres no pasaron la noche solas…


	34. Chapter 34

Cena

El despertar fue tan dulce como el irse a la cama. Abrazadas la una a la otra, Regina, durante la noche se había dado la vuelta, y estaba ahora de cara a la bella rubia, y se habían dejado dormir hasta más tarde de la hora acostumbrada, hecho que levanta las sospechas de los niños al no ver el desayuno preparado en el salón.

«¿Crees que todavía están durmiendo?»

«Es posible. Voy a ver a mi madre»

«Yo voy a ver a Regina»

Cada niño subió y se dirigió al cuarto de sus respectivas madres. Cuando Alice abrió la puerta de la habitación de Regina

«No está»

«…»

«¿Henry?»

El pequeño había cerrado rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Alice se acercó a él

«¿Qué te pasa?»

Como única respuesta, abrió de nuevo la puerta y Alice pasó su cabeza para ver el sorprendente espectáculo que había visto Henry unos segundos antes: dos cabelleras, una dorada y la otra morena, entremezcladas sobre la almohada. Alice cerró la puerta antes de mirar a Henry.

«Creo que vamos a tener que apañárnosla con el desayuno»

Había creído escuchar la puerta…como un lejano eco…Después logró abrir un ojo, después los dos…Pero nada. No vio nada si no fue el cuerpo de Regina, acostado cerca del suyo y su rostro tan sereno cuando dormía, que espera poder ver esa expresión todas las mañanas. Se estiró suavemente, haciendo que la morena se moviera.

«Hm…¿Estás despierta?» murmuró Emma en el cuello de Regina

«Casi…»

«Estoy bien aquí…Podría quedarme así todo el día…»

Ante esas palabras, Regina abrió los ojos y se incorporó tan rápidamente que casi hace chocar la barbilla de Emma en su cabeza.

«¿Qué hora es?»

Ante la cara atontada de Emma, Regina encontró ella misma la respuesta al girarse y ver las cifras escarlatas sobre el despertador: ¡08:12! Se levantó bruscamente y se recolocó la blusa y la falda como pudo, aunque las huellas de la noche pasada, es decir, inmensas arrugas sobre la ropa, la traicionaban. Sin una palabra, abandonó con rapidez la habitación, para dirigirse a la planta de abajo donde encontró a los niños sentados tranquilamente ante la tele, cada uno con un bol de cereales en la mano.

«¡Buenos días mamá!»

«¡Buenos días Regina!»

«Yo…yo no me despertado, lo siento»

«Oh, no importa, nos hemos hecho algo para comer nosotros solos, ¡mira!» Henry enseñó con orgullo su bol de leche en el que flotaban los cereales.

«Oh…Muy bien»

«¿Te has levantado tarde, eh?» dijo inocentemente Alice

«Sí, se puede decir que sí…»

Los dos niños intercambiaron una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice antes de continuar desayunando sus cereales ante la tele. Algunos segundos más tarde, fue Emma quien bajó, aseada y vestida. Se adecentaba sus cabellos, cuando se unió a Regina y a los niños en el salón.

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Hola» respondieron a la vez los niños.

Ella y Regina intercambiaron una mirada antes de que esta última la arrastrara a la cocina

«¿Por qué tienes esa cara de asustada?»

«Deberíamos…evitar hacer eso…de momento»

«¿Hacer qué?»

«Dormir en la misma habitación»

«Pero no hemos hechos nada malo…»

«Lo sé, pero…los niños»

«Ah, ¿es el momento de la gran charla de los padres con sus hijos? Aunque, ¿cómo será la charla de la abeja y la flor cuando son dos mujeres?»

«¡Emma! ¿No puedes ponerte seria un momento? Te recuerdo que esta noche cenamos los cuatro juntos en casa de tus padres»

«¿Y?»

«Los niños podrían…»

«Yo confío en ellos. Lo han prometido. Y además…algún día se tendrán que enterar, ¿no?»

«Cuanto más tarde, mejor»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué es peor? ¿Vivir felices hasta que mis padres lo descubran y les dé un ataque…o que lo sepan ya y vivamos con ello sin importarnos lo que piensen?»

«Si me aferro a la idea del ataque, ¿te molestarías?»

«Hm…Parece que tus relaciones con tu futura suegra son complejas…sobre todo cuando se sabe que ella es también tu hijastra…este árbol genealógico me va a volver loca»

«No entremos en detalle…»

«De todas maneras, poco importa lo que digan o hagan, yo estoy bien contigo. ¡He dormido como un bebé!» dijo ella feliz.

«Yo también» la tranquilizó Regina

«Podríamos repetirlo, ¿no?»

«Por supuesto, solo para dormir»

«¡Por supuesto!» dijo con un guiño «Llevaré a los niños y pasaré a ver a Snow para confirmarle la hora. En tu opinión, ¿llevamos flores o alguna otra cosa?»

«¿Una tarta de manzanas?»

«¡Oh, humor, lo adoro! No estoy tan segura que a ella le apasione la idea»

«Emma, ya lo vamos viendo, tenemos todo el día para pensarlo, y créeme, saber qué llevar es el último de mis problemas con respecto a esta noche»

«Si estás tan preocupada ante la idea de ir, ¿por qué has aceptado?»

«Porque pensé en ti, en Henry, en nosotros. Es necesario comenzar por algún lado…Pero te advierto, es la última vez que transijo. Si va mal, se acabó»

«Lo sé, lo sé. Y te lo agradezco»

«No te obligo a elegir, pero estas advertida»

Como respuesta, Emma la besó tiernamente.

«Los echo de menos, los besos» dijo con una sonrisa.

«¿Piensas cerrar cada conversación importante con un beso?»

«Si fuera tan fácil…sí» confesó ella con una gran sonrisa.

«Eres incorregible»

«Lo sé. Bueno, vámonos. ¡Niños!»

Regina se quedó un momento sola en la cocina pensando en su última frase: ¿y si las cosas entre Emma y sus padres se complicaban? Ella lo sabía, Snow no le perdonaría jamás esa última infamia: hacerse novia de su hija, cuando se la había arrebatado durante 28 años. Seguramente, David la mataría con sus propias manos al imaginarse a su hija en la misma cama que la mujer que les había destruido la vida durante tantos años. Snow pensaría que sería el último ataque a su pareja, una última estratagema para hacerles la vida imposible. Sabía hasta qué punto Snow se había enfadado al saber que Emma y Henry se habían ido a vivir con ella, ¿cómo esperaría que reaccionase al enterarse de que Emma y Regina eran amantes?

Sería una justa vuelta de la tortilla que después de haberles hecho la vida imposible, ahora ellos hicieran lo mismo con su pareja, salvo que, ahora, Regina comenzaba a querer a la bella rubia, mucho más de lo que habría pensado.

«¡Emma! ¡Qué agradable verte por aquí!»

«Hola, ¿te molesto?»

«No, es la hora del recreo. Ven, entra. Supongo que Regina te ha contado»

«Sí, sí, me ha dicho que cenamos esta noche en tu casa»

«Esconde tu alegría…»

«No, es solo que…Espero que no sea una trampa para insultar a Regina o algo por el estilo, es todo»

«Emma…Tengo la sensación que desde que vives con Regina, tienes ideas poco halagadoras sobre mí. No voy a decir que te ha hecho un lavado de cerebro, pero…¿Pasa algo de lo que quieras hablarme?»

«No. Solo quería confirmar la hora de la cena»

«¿A las 19:00?»

«Ok, anotado. Ehu, ¿queréis que llevemos vino o bombones?»

«Da igual…todo excepto manzanas»

«Muy divertido, un punto en común con Regina: tenéis el mismo humor» dijo divertida, mientras que Snow fruncía el ceño, preguntándose de qué hablaba. «Bueno, te tengo que dejar»

«Hasta la noche, entonces»

«Sí»

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…No, nada. Hasta la noche» dijo con una sonrisa fija antes de que Emma saliera del aula. Al mirar por la ventana, vio a Emma dándole una abrazo a Henry así como una cálida caricia y un beso en la frente a Alice. Ella frunció el ceño…

«Regina, ¿puedo entrar? ¿Regina?»

Al no obtener respuesta de la bella morena, naturalmente, Emma entró sin ser invitada. Pasó su mirada por toda la habitación vacía hasta que escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse súbitamente y dejar aparecer a una Regina, envuelta en una gran y esponjosa toalla blanca, los cabellos desordenados, húmedos, la piel brillante.

«¡Wow!»

«¡Emma! ¿Qué haces aquí?» dijo intentado taparse más tirando de la toalla, como si esta fuera elástica.

«Bueno…Venía a ver cómo te ibas a vestir para esta noche…Estoy servida» dijo con una mirada llena de deseo.

«¡Sal!»

«Hey, ¡no hecho nada malo!» dijo farfullando mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama, al lado de la ropa que Regina había preparado cuidadosamente, y entre toda esa ropa, un magnífico tanga negro de encaje que no se escapó de la vista golosa del bella rubia. Lo cogió y observó minuciosamente la prenda.

«¡Deja eso!»

«Boniiitooo… Todo eso por Snow, me voy a poner celosa»

Regina se lo arrancó de las manos, y cogió todo el resto de ropa antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Al cabo de diez minutos, salió y vio a Emma, todavía sentada en el borde de la cama, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Imagino ese tanga sobre tu cuerpo, escondido bajo ese magnífico vestido. ¿Quién pensaría que bajo esa ropa terriblemente austera se esconde una ropa interior tan sexy?»

«Emma…» dijo ella con voz amenazadora, pero que en absoluto dio miedo a Emma que, al contrario, sonrió aún más.

«Eres tan bella»

«…»

«Acércate»

Regina finalmente obedeció, sabía que Emma era tan testaruda que no se rendiría así como así. Se acercó y Emma, aún sentada, puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la bella morena.

«Hm…es un suplicio…como ver un enorme y apetitoso pastel de chocolate y no poder tocarlo»

«¿Me estás comparando con el chocolate?»

«Completamente: adictivo y delicioso…Tengo ganas de ti»

«Supongo que los niños nos están esperando abajo»

«Y corremos el riesgo de que suban para ver qué hacemos, ¿eh?

«Hm. Hm. Será juicioso no tentar al diablo»

«Sí…¿y qué voy a hacer yo ahora con esa visión de tu tanga?»

«¡No tenías que haberlo visto!»

«¿Por qué llevar cosas tan bellas y no hacer disfrutar a tu mitad?»

«Venga, vamos»

Ella le tendió la mano que Emma aceptó y juntas bajaron para encontrarse con los niños esperando pacientemente en el sofá. Para la ocasión, Henry se había puesto muy elegante y Alice había elegido un bonito vestido burdeos.

«¿Preparados?»

«Sí»

«Pues vamos…»

«¿Tienes miedo?»

«Un poco…Tengo la sensación de estar en una de esas citas en las que le presentas a tus padres a tu novio…salvo que aquí, es una mujer y que esa mujer es detestada por mis padres…Es flipante»

«Es verdad que no tomamos el camino más fácil»

«¿Puedes decirme qué camino hubiera sido el más fácil en todo este montón de mierda?»

«Tu lenguaje…» suspiró Regina echando una ojeada por el retrovisor para ver que los niños no estaban prestando atención a la conversación e las dos mujeres que iban delante en el Mercedes.

«Entonces, dime…»

«No lo sé. Si un día me hubieran dicho que estaría…contigo, no lo habría creído nunca, Y ahora, las cosas están así…»

«Es exasperante la calma con la que te tomas todo»

«Es entrenamiento, querida. Es evidente que no has conocido la educación estricta de una niña de clase noble»

«Ah, no, lo siento, yo he conocido los orfelinatos y la ley de "_dame diez pavos para poder tener acceso al baño_"… No tenemos los mismos valores» dijo divertida.

«No sé si no es menos recomendable»

«Sí, he creído comprender que tu madre era una buena pieza»

«Felizmente no has tenido que presentarte como novia»

«Creo que no habría acabado mi frase y ya me habría arrancado el corazón»

Ellas se sonrieron cuando la tensión remontó al aparcar Regina ante el inmueble de Snow. Antes de salir, Emma se dio la vuelta para hablar con los niños.

«Estamos de acuerdo, ¿no? No digan ab-so-lu-ta-men-te nada, ¿ok? Ninguna alusión, ninguna risa…»

«Ok» dijeron a la vez, prometiendo mantenerse en silencio.

A continuación, bajaron del coche y el camino hasta el apartamento nunca había sido tan largo y silencioso. Emma llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores, mientras que Regina había optado por una buena botella de vino. Ante la puerta, intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que David les abriera sin haber ni siquiera tocado.

«¡Buenas noches!»

Dijo David con un tono algo crispado, lo que tranquilizó a Emma en cierta manera.

«Buenas noches, ¿llegamos tarde?»

«No, no, es solo que David esperaba con impaciencia tras la puerta» dijo, divertida, Snow acercándose al umbral.

«Entrad»

Emma encabezó la marcha, seguida de los niños, y Regina entró en último lugar, intercambiando una sonrisa tímida con David. Todos se quedaron en mitad del salón, sin saber realmente qué decir o hacer antes de que Emma rompiera el pesado silencio.

«Hemos traído el postre» dijo ella levantado el palto «Isla flotante…por Regina»

«Oh, muy amable. David, mételo en la nevera, por favor»

«También he creído oportuno traer una botella de vino tinto»

«Gracias» David cogió el plato y la botella, feliz de escaparse de ese extraño ambiente y refugiarse en la cocina.

«Bien, venid a sentaros» invitó Snow señalando con la mano el sofá. Instintivamente Regina y Emma se sentaron una al lado de la otra, mientras que Alice se deslizó al lado de su madre, y Henry tomó asiento en el sillón de al lado. Snow frunció el ceño antes de proponer un aperitivo a todos.

«Entonces…¿Cómo lo lleváis vosotros dos aquí? ¿Comenzáis a vivir como una pareja?»

«Sí, es extraño no verte, pero nos acostumbramos»

David se unió a ellos, pero la conversación no avanzó. Cada uno tenía su cabeza metida en su vaso, evitando la mirada del otro, incluso Henry y Alice podían sentir la tensión palpable, casi irrespirable.

«Nos preguntábamos…si la fiesta de las flores iba a ser mantenida»

«¿La fiesta de las flores?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, es una fiesta que se hace un mes exacto después del solsticio de verano. Se decoran las calles, las casas…se hace una gran fiesta, un baile…»

«¿Un baile? ¿En serio?»

«Fue mamá quien lo instauró…antes quiero decir»

«¿De verdad? ¿Creaste esa fiesta?»

«Para ser sincera y franca, era un subterfugio para ganarme la simpatía de los habitantes, ser algo flexibles con ellos…»

«Sí, me acuerdo de esa fiesta…» murmuró Snow

«¿Y la hacéis todos los años?»

«Yo también me acuerdo de esa fiesta, y sí, todo los años. Di, ¿la haremos este año?»

«Henry, esa fiesta necesita mucho trabajo por parte del pueblo»

«Pero podría estar bien. ¡Y además, con la maldición rota, podrán tener el baile sin volver al país encantado!»

La torpe insistencia de Henry incomodó a Regina, y Emma lo vio en seguida. Para calmar el ambiente, ella puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo.

«Despacio, Henry»

«No, él tiene razón…A la vista de los últimos sucesos, la gente necesita divertirse» replicó Snow

«Ya celebraron el 4 de julio» argumentó Emma que ya previa otra oportunidad en la que Regina sería relegada e ignorada.

«Emma…Snow tiene razón. La gente está nerviosa, cansada. Algunos querrían volver y, de momento, soy incapaz de encontrar una solución. Ya que deben quedarse aquí, podrían pasarlo bien, ¿no?»

Evidentemente, Emma sabía por qué Regina hacía eso, y la volvía loca saber que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por aquellos que la dejarían en la puerta del baile que ella misma habría organizado para ellos.

«Hablaremos más tarde…» dijo Emma

«Pasemos a la mesa. Regina, no soy tan buena cocinera como tú, pero espero que mi comida esté a tu altura»

Emma se crispó: pero, ¿a qué venía todo eso? Ok, deseaba que todo fuera bien entre ellos, pero todo sonaba terriblemente falso. Regina que jugaba a la falsa buena samaritana, Snow que se informaba sobre los deseos de Regina, y todo en una bella atmosfera de hipocresía y de saber estar. Daba vueltas a la situación, prefiriendo ver qué pasaba durante la cena.

David y Snow se sentaron cada uno a los extremos de la mesa, mientras que Regina y Alice se sentaron una al lado de la otra, y Emma y Henry en frente de ellas.

«Entonces, ¿cómo va la convivencia?» dijo con tono inocente Snow, pero que para Emma no tenía nada de anodino. Solo rezaba para que lo niños mantuvieran su promesa y no hicieran nada que pudiera levantar las sospechas en sus padres.

«Oh…va todo bien.. No se ha quemado ni roto nada…Todo va bien»

«Parecería que habéis encontrado un ritmo de crucero…»

Emma frunció el ceño y vio la cara de Snow intentando revelar curiosidad o algo más, pero lo que desveló en ella le dio escalofríos por la espalda y durante el resto de la comida se quedó prácticamente muda, dejando que los niños llevaran la conversación sobre sus futuros planes de salidas o sobre la posible fiesta de las flores.

Incluso Regina trabó algunas palabras con Snow y David, para gran sorpresa de esos últimos.

«Regina, ¿me ayudas a quitar la mesa?»

Ante el silencio de la asistencia, totalmente sorprendida por la propuesta, se levantó y aceptó cogiendo los platos y siguiendo a Snow algunos metros más allá, depositando todo en la barra.

«Entonces…¿Cómo va Henry?»

«Él…está bien»

«¿Y con Alice? Sabía que ellos no se aguantaban, pero esta noche ha sido…sorprendente» dijo mirando a los niños que se divertían haciendo figuritas con las servilletas.

«Sí, la convivencia en efecto ha sido beneficiosa»

«Ya lo veo…¿Y con Emma?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Regina, mi hija vive contigo. Ya solo esa frase es difícil de creer para mí. Tengo la sensación de que solo ayer eras aún mi madrastra…Ahora, mi hija y mi nieto prefieren vivir bajo tu techo antes que bajo el mío…Es para hacerse preguntas, ¿no?»

Regina se crispó manteniendo firmemente los cubiertos que tenía en la mano. Snow se los cogió con relativa calma

«¿Volverás organizar la fiesta de las flores?»

«Yo…no lo sé. Después de todo, ya no soy alcaldesa de este pueblo, te recuerdo. Más bien es cosa tuya, así como de tu marido y de Emma. Sois ahora las legítimas autoridades de este pueblo»

«Eso parece. Aunque no todos estemos de acuerdo sobre nuestro futuro»

«¿Cómo?»

«A David le gustaría irse»

«¿Y a ti no?»

«No lo sé…yo quería estar allí donde mi familia estuviera. He encontrado a mi hija, a mi marido, he descubierto un nieto…Yo pensaba que era lo quería»

«Pero, ¿ahora ya no?»

«Emma quiere volar por cuenta propia. Siempre había pensado que nos encontraríamos y que viviríamos juntos y felices. Pero parece que los cuentos de hadas solo existen en el libro de Henry»

«…»

Regina no se lo podía creer: ¿Snow se estaba confiando a ella? ¿Ahí, en su cocina, mientras que lavaban los platos? Regina estaba estupefacta, pero se contuvo de pronunciar la menor frase virulenta. Escuchaba, atenta, callada.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«No le hagas daño, te lo suplico» Regina la miro, incrédula «Debería odiarte por haberme quitado, una vez más, a mi hija…Pero soy incapaz de retenerla sabiendo que no sería…feliz»

El corazón de Regina saltó en su pecho, e hizo que soltara los cubiertos en el fregadero provocando estos al caer un estruendoso ruido que llamó la atención de Emma y de David. Esta se fue a levantar, pero una mirada insistente de Henry la retuvo.

«Te detesto Regina. Por haber destruido mi vida. Siento por ti el mismo resentimiento que seguramente tú tuviste hacia mí durante todos esos años durante los cuales tu venganza fue creciendo. Pero con una diferencia, ahora vivo en un mundo de concesiones. Mi rencor sigue intacto, y nunca podré perdonarte del todo por lo que me hiciste, así como nunca podré devolverte lo que te quité. Pero hoy, no pienso cometer tu error y hundirme en un círculo vicioso de odio y de violencia»

«Snow…»

«No, espera. Veo los esfuerzos que desde algún tiempo llevas haciendo, por amor a Henry y a Alice. Sé que puedes ser diferente, porque te conocí cuando eras atenta y cariñosa. Te creo capaz de volver a sentir de esa manera. Espero que los niños de enseñen a seguir por ese camino. No creas que te perdono…Pero trabajo en ello al igual que tú has sabido encauzarte»

«…»

«David me ha dicho lo que hiciste en nuestra ausencia…No es que no te creyera capaz, sino….que _ya_ no te creía capaz. Estoy contenta, por una vez, de haberme equivocado contigo. Aún es un poco duro y me hará falta ciertamente tiempo, pero…es el comienzo»

«…» Ella no sabía qué decir, qué hacer…Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Snow realmente la han emocionado, y más ahora, en el momento actual que estaba atravesando con Emma.

«Bien…¡Llevemos el postre!»

«Sí. ¿Snow?»

«Sí?»

«Gracias»

Elle le devolvió ese agradecimiento con una sonrisa. El resto de la velada pasó muy bien. Cuando ya se hizo tarde, los invitados decidieron marcharse prometiendo que habría otras cenas.

Una vez en el coche, y la puerta del pasajero cerrada

«¿Emma?»

«¿Hm?»

«Snow sabe…»

«…Lo sé»


	35. Chapter 35

Ella lo sabe

El regreso se hizo en silencio y con un malestar más que palpable. Los niños, extenuados, se habían dormido en la parte de atrás.

«¿De qué habléis hablado en la cocina?»

«De todo y de nada…Pero principalmente de ti. Del hecho de que ella quiere tu felicidad»

«Ok, ya veo…¿Crees que sabe lo nuestro…desde hace tiempo?»

«Dado que no hay un "nosotras" sino desde hace tres días…»

«Vale, en fin…técnicamente sí, pero yo llevo alrededor de ti desde hace más de un mes. Para ser honestos, desde que dormí la primera noche bajo tu techo»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de apoyar su mano en un muslo de la morena.

Ya en casa, los niños se arrastraron hasta sus habitaciones en las que Regina y Emma los arroparon antes de encontrarse en la puerta de la habitación de Emma

«Supongo que te vas a ir a tu cuarto esta noche»

«Supones bien»

«…»

«Pero si lo deseas, y solo para dormir, puedes acompañarme»

Como una niña pequeña, Emma saltó de alegría y siguió a la joven hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama suspirando ruidosamente.

«Estoy muerta»

«Miss Swan, espero que no esté en mi cama con los zapatos puestos»

Emma se levantó rápidamente de la cama por miedo a sufrir los ataques de su compañera

«Euh, no, no»

Regina desapareció en el cuarto de baño mientras que Emma se dio prisa en quitarse sus ropas y ponerse una camiseta negra que encontró en el armario.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, se metió bajo las sábanas, solo dejando ver los ojos, preparada para dejarse subyugar por el espectáculo que podría ofrecerle Regina. Cuál no fue su decepción cuando esta apareció vestida con un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de seda gris antracita.

«Ese es mi lado»

«Oh, perdón» dijo ella deslizándose suavemente hacia el otro lado, mientras Regina levantaba las sábanas y vio una de sus camisetas en ella.

«Veo que te has servido»

«Bueno, era esto o desnuda…duermo ligera» dijo con una sonrisa «¿Entonces?»

«La camiseta te va bien» Ella levantó un poco más la sábana

«No te preocupes, me he dejado puesto lo esencial. Sin embargo, a menudo me da frío por la noche, si te apetece ser mi bolsa de agua caliente, yo no lo rechazaré»

«Emma…estoy cansada» suspiró la bella morena al sentir la mano de Emma subir y bajar por su brazo «Por favor»

«No hay problema…» dijo ella girándose hacia ella y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven «¿te das cuenta…? Míranos: juntas en esta cama, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?»

«Al parecer tu madre»

«Sí, eso…Tengo que esclarecer esto…¿Crees que David lo sabe?»

«Oh, no…Si tuviera la mínima sospecha, no nos hubiera dejado entrar en su casa esta noche…Además, la sexualidad de sus hijas siempre ha sido un tema tabú y problemático para los padres» dijo irónicamente Regina.

«Muy divertido. Si al menos hubiera algo sexual entre nosotras…»

«Emma»

«Perdón. Sí, en fin, hablaré con Snow. Buenas noches Gina»

«Buenas noches, Emma»

Se dieron un rápido beso antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormirse profundamente, dadas de la mano.

Pero en la noche, un ruido ensordecedor despertó a toda la casa. Emma saltó de cama, mientras que Regina corrió a la habitación de su hija, que estaba gritando.

«¿Alice?»

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ese ruido? ¡Mamá!»

Regina la tomó en sus brazos antes de que Emma apareciera y de que fuera a ver a Henry que también se acababa de despertar.

«¿Qué es ese ruido?»

«No lo sé, chico, ven»

Ella lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo hacia Regina y Alice.

«Quedaos aquí»

Regina obedeció y se sentó en la cama de Alice con los niños en sus brazos. Observó la puerta de forma febril. Algunos segundos más tarde Emma reapareció, aliviada.

«Podéis venir»

Todos la siguieron para ver el destrozo: el árbol plantado cerca de la casa había sido arrancado por el fuerte viento rompiendo la cristalera de las escaleras. El viento y el frío entraban en la casa con un silbido casi macabro.

«Mañana habrá que repararlo»

«¿La tormenta?»

«Sí. Espero que no haya otros destrozos en el pueblo»

Pero apenas acabó de decir la frase, su teléfono empezó a sonar

«Swan. ¿Qué? Oh, ok, voy en seguida. Ok»

Cuando colgó, Regina la interrogó con la mirada.

«Era David, la tormenta ha causado estragos en el pueblo, hay muchos destrozos, muchos habitantes han llamado alarmados, debo ir arreglar esto»

«Oh, ok»

«¿Puedo dejarte sola? Me molesta, pero…todavía soy la sheriff»

«No pasa nada, vete, todo irá bien. Yo me ocupo de ellos»

Emma le sonrió y le acarició su rostro, después subió a su habitación para vestirse, y volvió a bajar.

«Mañana taparemos esto, mientras tanto, cubríos bien y quedaos en las habitaciones, no tardaré»

Besó a Regina quien le murmuró.

«Sé prudente» antes de que Emma desapareciese.

Regina se dio la vuelta hacia los niños

«¿Un chocolate caliente en la cama?»

Emma no salía de su asombro. Los estragos de la fuerte tempestad estaban ahí: árboles arrancados, techos que habían volado por los aires, escaparates rotos…el viento soplaba con una fuerza tan atroz que algunos caminantes difícilmente se podían mantener en pie.

Cuando encontró a David en la comisaria, Ruby estaba allí, echando una mano como telefonista.

«Wow, ¡es el caos ahí fuera!»

«Me lo dices o me lo cuentas. Las llamadas no han parado»

«¿Heridos?»

«Es más el miedo que otra cosa, pero Whale está alerta»

«¿Qué tenemos?»

«Hemos tenido noticias del exterior: es un huracán. Bordea la costa»

«¿Durante cuánto tiempo?»

«Lo más posible que todo el día de hoy, y quizás una noche más»

«Mierda…¿Qué puedo hacer?»

«Hay que ir a las casas que estén en más situación de peligro y evacuar a sus ocupantes. Los alojaremos en el Ayuntamiento»

«Ok, voy»

«Emma, ¿cómo están los niños?»

«Todo bien, el roble ha caído sobre la casa, ha roto la cristalera, pero nada grave, todos están bien. Regina está con ellos»

«¿Podemos dormir contigo?» preguntó tímidamente Henry, de pie en la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía con ella. La última vez debió ser cuando tenía 8 años: él se acordaba, había estado enfermo durante la noche, indigestión, y Regina se lo había llevado a su cama con ella. Se habían dormido abrazados, Regina despertándose al menor movimiento de su hijo.

Y esa noche, los dos niños estaban ahí, pidiéndolo, y eso Regina no pensaba volver a verlo.

«Por supuesto, venid»

Se acostaron, cada uno a un lado, rodeando a Regina que permaneció sentada mientras se quedaban dormidos acariciándoles los cabellos. Ella no se durmió más: prefirió velar a los niños, su hijo y su hija, a la que quería más que a nada. Ese sentimiento que estaba redescubriendo desde hace poco, y que amaba volver a sentir.

Sentía que algo había cambiado en ella: la presencia de sus hijos o de Emma, no sabría decirlo, pero hoy estaba más serena, más feliz…Y quizás, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo enamorada.

Cuando sintió los pequeños dedos de Henry aferrarse a su blusa y la cabeza de Alice pegarse a su costado, dejó escapar una lágrima de alegría, pero también de alivio. Finalmente, el amor no era una debilidad…sino una fuerza para comenzar algo, proyectar algo más embriagador y conmovedor.

Sí, al fin podía decir que era feliz.

Emma no había mantenido su promesa, pero no se ofendió: había amanecido y Emma todavía no había vuelto. Solo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando su teléfono vibró y pudo cogerlo sin despertar a los niños, vio el nombre "Swan" en la pantalla. Una sonrisa nació, abrió el mensaje «Todavía estoy en la comisaria, es el caos. Iré en cuanto pueda, estoy reventada…Espero un buen masaje a mi vuelta »

Regina dejó despacio su teléfono y cerró brevemente los ojos antes de sentir a Alice moverse a su izquierda

«¿Regina?»

«Shh…Todavía es temprano» dijo acariciándole los cabellos

«La tormenta…»

Regina miró por la ventana: los árboles todavía eran sacudidos por fuertes ráfagas de viento y el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, sembrado de grandes nubes grises. La lluvia acababa de hacer su aparición.

«Todo está bien, vuélvete a dormir»

«Tengo hambre…»

Regina le sonrió antes de escuchar otra voz salir de debajo de la sábana

«Yo también»

«Bien. Quedaos aquí calentitos, voy a hacer el desayuno»

«¿En la cama?»

«Sí»

Regina salió de la cama, se puso una bata y bajó. En las escaleras, un amasijo de cristales rotos que habría que recoger para que nadie se cortara. El árbol, atravesando las escaleras, volvía el acceso más difícil: habría que probablemente cortar rama por rama para desbloquear el paso. Mucho trabajo en perspectiva.

Cuando pasaba por encima de un escalón, resbaló sobre un charco de agua que se había formado por la lluvia que había entrado por la ventana rota, y cayó al suelo clavándose un trozo de cristal en la palma de la mano. La sangre resbalaba sobre los escalones. Enrolló su mano en la bata y se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar la herida, que era más grande de lo que parecía.

«Auch..» consintió en dejar escapar cuando el agua resbaló por su piel. Se enrolló la mano en una servilleta limpia: debía curar eso antes de subir a ver a los niños.

Después de varios minutos de cuidado, escondió la herida con una discreta venda, pero la mano aún le dolía. Subió, con más precaución que a la bajada, llevando una bandeja llena de cosas ricas para que los niños no necesitaran bajar. Incluso consintió pasar la tele del cuarto de su hijo al suyo para que pudieran ver algunos programas infantiles.

Finalmente, al final de la mañana, Emma volvió, totalmente extenuada. Encontró a Regina en las escaleras, barriendo los trozos más grandes de cristal y madera.

«Hola, preciosa…»

«Ya estás de vuelta. ¿Cómo va todo en el pueblo?»

«Podría ir mejor. Pero las casas y los habitantes están seguros…Va a haber mucho trabajo que hacer en los próximos días, pero sobreviviremos. ¿Y vosotros?»

«Hemos pasado toda la mañana en la habitación. Los niños durmieron bien, acaban de terminar de comer, y están viendo la tele en mi cama»

«¡Genial! ¡Necesito una buena ducha!»

«Vete, yo voy acabar aquí»

«¿No…me acompañarías?»

«Emma…Yo tampoco he dormido. Estoy cansada»

Emma frunció el ceño y se acercó a su compañera

«¿Estás bien? Estás pálida»

«Solo es falta de sueño»

«¿Te preocupaste por mí?»

«¿Acaso no tengo el derecho?»

«Sí, por supuesto que sí, es tierno. Yo también estaba preocupada por vosotros. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado»

«Ve a tomar un buen baño, lo necesitas»

«Relájate tú también. Tendremos tiempo de hacer eso más tarde» dijo mirando hacia el árbol tirado en las escaleras. La besó tiernamente antes de subir a ver a los niños y de meterse bajo la ducha. Regina sonrió y volvió a lo suyo cuando un dolor lacerante hizo aparición en su mano herida, después en su brazo. Cuando miró la venda, estaba ensangrentada. Al quitarse el apósito, vio que la herida no tenía muy buen aspecto. La desinfectó una vez más en silencio antes de ponerse una venda nueva.

«La lluvia ha parado…Vamos a aprovechar para despejar esto»

«¿Con quién?»

«Les he pedido a David y a Leroy que vinieran a echarme una mano»

«Oh…Muy amable por su parte»

«Es normal. ¿Sabes? Deberías replantearte tu percepción de la gente. Algunos están dispuestos a replantearse las suyas sobre ti»

«…»

«Te lo he dicho, ya no eres esa reina malvada. Eres una mujer que quiere cambiar por aquellos a los que ama, nada hay más normal para alguien normal»

«Si tú lo dices»

«Dales una oportunidad como nos la hemos dado nosotras»

«¿También cuando sepan lo nuestro?»

«No me importa en absoluto. Yo estoy bien contigo, esto todo lo que cuenta para mí»

Intercambiaron una mirada que lo decía todo, mientras Emma ayudaba a la joven a despejar los escalones. La tormenta se había calmado finalmente y la lluvia había cesado. Cuando el cielo, aún gris, se había despejado un poco, David y Snow aparecieron para proponer su ayuda, acompañados de Leroy, pero también de Archie y Marco.

Regina estaba asombrada y feliz ante ese entusiasmo. Y mientras todos se afanaban en cortar el árbol, Snow y Regina se habían relegado a la cocina, para preparar algo ligero para comer.

«Snow…»

«¿Sí?»

¿Cómo abordar la cuestión? Si Snow no estaba al corriente, lo estaría después de esa conversación, pero por otro lado, si no esclarecía ese punto, los secretos se acumularían.

«No, nada. Muy amable por haber venido ayudar. No estabais obligados»

«Por supuesto que sí. Nuestra hija nos ha pedido ayuda, no podíamos negarnos. No hemos estado con ella en los grandes momentos de su vida, al menos debíamos hacer esto»

«…»

«Y si piensas que nuestras diferencias nos habrían impedido ayudar, entonces es que todavía no has comprendido cómo funcionamos nosotros»

«…»

«Haré lo que sea por mi familia. En la medida de mis medios y de mis capacidades, siempre me desviviré por encontrarlos, ayudarlos, apoyarlos y amarlos. Eso se llama familia y amor»

«¿Tienes algo que decirme Snow?» dijo Regina mientras fruncía el ceño ante ese sentimiento de reproche que se respiraba entre ellas.

«Si hieres a Emma, de una manera o de otra, jamás te lo perdonaré Regina. Me robaste 28 años de mi vida y de la de mi familia, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por defenderla»

«…»

«Sí, lo sé…sé lo de las dos»

Regina se quedó, de repente, fija, sin moverse, miró a Snow, pero ni cólera ni histeria se desvelaron de su comportamiento

«¿Cómo…?»

«¿Cómo lo supe? Creo que tuve serias dudas desde el momento en que Emma me dijo que se venía a vivir a tu casa. Después, hace unos días, lo confirmé, cuando fuimos a visitar a Emma a la comisaria. Me dijo algo que no me dejó lugar a duda»

«¿Qué te dijo?»

«Me tranquilizó diciéndome que aquí todo estaba bien…Y que estaba feliz»

«…»

«De hecho, fue menos lo que dijo que cómo lo dijo: estaba serena, en calma…Su mirada…Cualquier madre ama ver ese tipo de mirada en los ojos de su hija. Incluido si eso conlleva la felicidad de mi hija con…una mujer»

«¿De verdad lo piensas?»

«Sí, aunque te confieso que me cuesta hacerme a la idea. Regina, ponte en mi lugar, siempre has sido para mí mi madrastra, la que me crio durante más tiempo que mi propia madre, pero también has sido la que arruinó mi vida y la de muchos otros. Y hoy, me entero de que mi única hija está enamorada de ti, mi madrastra, lo que bien podría ser de risa»

«Yo no le he buscado, todo lo contrario»

«No importa, los hechos son estos, estáis aquí, juntas, criando a vuestros dos hijos. Me duele y al mismo tiempo me vuelve impotente porque es mi hija y qué madre no querría la felicidad de su hija. Lo único que me aflige es que haya encontrado esa felicidad a tu lado y no al mío»

«…Yo…»

«Oh, no, por favor, no me digas que lo sientes. Solo espero que no sea un intento más para destrozarme la vida, porque si es así…»

«…No, no lo es. Al igual que tú, estoy sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos, pero no he hecho nada para provocarlos. Y nunca jugaré con ella para volverla contra ti o convertirla en un instrumento de venganza…Ya lo he intentado y realmente nunca lo he logrado»

«¿Cómo…cómo ha pasado?»

«Cuando Cora me atacó…Emma…Emma me besó pensando que un verdadero beso de amor me volvería a la vida…»

«Y funcionó»

«Sí. Desde entonces, Emma solo ha tenido una idea en la cabeza: demostrarme que nada era fruto de la casualidad y estábamos destinadas a estar juntas»

«Empiezo a comprender…»

«Snow, te lo aseguro, no he provocado nada, nada que la llevase a pensar que…que sería posible. Es más, encontraba esa idea totalmente demente e irracional»

«Pero, sin embargo, has cedido…»

«Porque…porque creo que necesito eso para avanzar»

«Es bastante irónico. Hace más de 20 años, te quité tu amor de juventud, hoy, por mediación de mi hija, te lo devuelvo»

«…»

«Créeme, me es difícil decirlo…imaginar que tú y mi hija, que vosotras…»

«Para, no sigas, nuestra relación es platónica»

«…»

«No ahondaré en eso, pero…es difícil para mí dejarme llevar sabiendo quién es ella y fundamentalmente quién soy yo»

«Quien eras» rectificó Snow. «Has cambiado, Emma y Henry tiene razón. Yo tenía mis dudas, ya que en el pasado te había dado muchas oportunidades, que nunca supiste aprovechar. Pero hoy, te miro y…me atrevo a decir que ya no eres esa mujer fría, ávida de venganza y llena de cólera que eras en el pasado»

«¿Qué vas a hacer?»

«Lo que debo hacer como madre: proteger a mi hija. Aunque parece feliz, siempre estaré ahí para ella cuando tú no puedas. Si la hieres, consciente o inconscientemente, yo estaré ahí. Si ella necesita mi ayuda, yo estaré ahí»

«Comprendo»

«Sí, hoy comprendes porque tienes a alguien. La tienes a ella, a Henry y a Alice, y sé que entiendes la necesidad de cuidar de los tuyos. Ahora, tienes también una familia de la que encargarte y a quien quieres. Sé que no te arriesgaras a perderlo todo una vez más»

«Lo sé»

«Bien. Estamos entonces de acuerdo en el hecho de que Emma merece conocer la paz y la felicidad. Y si eso debe pasar por vuestro amor, entonces sea»

La conversación se cerró de esa manera. Snow terminó de hacer la ensalada y Regina el asado. Pero antes de salir de la cocina, Emma entró

«¿Necesitáis ayuda?»

Snow y Regina intercambiaron una mirada y Snow le sonrió

«No, todo bien, gracias»

Después ella salió de la cocina, dejando a Emma sola con Regina.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Nada, todo va bien, de verdad»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de esbozar un gesto interrogativo. Cuando vio a Regina perder el equilibrio, faltándole poco para dejar caer el plato, la sujetó por los hombros

«Hey, ¿estás bien? Estás pálida, ¿has descansado?»

«Sí, no te preocupes»

«Déjame que yo coja el plato, ven»

Regina la dejó hacer y siguió a la joven al salón: finalmente habían logrado cortar por completo el roble y amontonado los leños en una pequeña montaña que Leroy y sus seis amigos vendrían a buscar más tarde.

La lluvia había vuelto a caer y el viento aún soplaba cuando David hizo algunos apaños en la cristalera colocando una plancha de madera clavada a la pared.

«Por ahora pasará. Iré a buscar materiales más idóneos más tarde, mientras tanto esto bastará»

«Gracias David»

«De nada» dijo sonriendo educadamente

Regina estaba aliviada, efectivamente, la gente estaba cambiando y se podía creer que su punto de vista sobre ella también, quizás gracias a Emma.

La comida fue frugal, pero transcurrió en un buen ambiente, y el momento de dejar la casa llegó: Regina agradeció a cada uno su ayuda, los niños estaban felices, a pesar del horrible tiempo que hacía afuera, e incluso Leroy había apreciado su primera visita en casa de los Mills.

Al caer la noche, Emma se unió a Regina en la cocina, después de haber arropado a los niños. Pero cuando entro en la estancia, la escena que vio le dio miedo así como la enfureció: apoyada en la encimera, Regina parecía quitarse con dolor una venda ensangrentada.

«¿Regina?» esta se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente «¿Qué haces? Pero, ¿qué es eso? ¡Déjame ver!»

Agarró el brazo de la joven, cosa que hizo que esta gritara de dolor.

«¡Mierda, Gina! ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?»

«Esta mañana resbalé sobre un trozo de cristal»

«Pero, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Ven, ¡vamos a ver a Whale!»

«No, es tarde, no quiero despertar a los niños ahora»

«Pero, ¡te está doliendo! Y salta a la vista que está infectado. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?»

«Has estado muy ocupada durante todo el día, y a la vez, muy cansada, no vi la necesidad de preocuparte por una simple corte»

«¿Un simple corte? ¿No viste la necesidad? En serio, Regina, a veces me pregunto si sabes cuáles son tus prioridades. ¡Y, mierda, debe haber un caos en el hospital!»

«No es grave, lo voy a curar y…»

«Visiblemente, no lo has conseguido antes. ¿No…no puedes hacer nada?»

«La he limpiado y…»

«No, quiero decir…¿No puedes utilizar la magia?»

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«Le prometí a Henry que no la volvería a utilizar. He estado trabajando en eso con Archie»

«Bien, ¿quieres que vayamos a mostrarle a Henry tu mano para que te autorice a hacer algo? No te pido que lances una maldición, solo quiero que te cures antes de que se agrave»

Regina miró fijamente a Emma como para que comprendiera lo que tal acto conllevaba. Emma puso su mano sobre la suya.

«Yo no te lo echaré en cara, y Henry también lo comprenderá. Se lo diremos mañana, prometido»

«Solo…una vez, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo. Venga, haz desaparecer eso»

Regina frunció el ceño, después abrió la mano herida y pasó su otra mano por encima, solo rozándola. Y en pocos segundos, la herida desapareció, sin dejar ninguna huella del accidente sobre su piel. También le dolor desapareció, para gran alivio de Regina. Después sintió la mano de Emma en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

«Ven, vamos a la cama»

Y así, dadas de la mano, subieron a la habitación de Regina. Esta vez nada de cuestionamientos ni de frustraciones, Regina la guio con naturalidad hacia su habitación y también con total naturalidad la invitó a unírsele bajo las sábanas.

«Estoy rota…¡Qué día!»

«Snow está al corriente» dijo Regina cuya mirada estaba fija en el techo.

Emma se giró hacia ella

«Lo sé, nosotras…»

«No, quiero decir, lo sabe de verdad. Hemos estado hablando»

«¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?»

«Estabais fuera con el árbol, nosotras preparando la comida»

«Bah…¿y cómo ha ido?»

«Sorprendentemente…bien. Hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo en que queremos tu felicidad y que si una u otra falla en su empresa, las repercusiones serían nefastas»

«Bueno…¡tener tantas guardaespaldas de mi felicidad, estoy halagada! Y…¿ella no está furiosa?»

«La he encontrado visiblemente resignada, pero también un poco triste, no se la puede culpar. Pero, en mi opinión, creo que se ha tomado bastante bien la noticia. Pero me da que no será lo mismo con tu padre»

Emma se acurrucó contra Regina

«Hmmm…soy feliz sí»

Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y la estrechó un poco más en sus brazos, lo que no le pasó desapercibido a Emma que se incorporó.

«Regina Mills, ¿se enrojece?»

«No»

«¡Oh, sí! ¡Es muy mono!» dijo Emma antes de que Regina la empujara

«¡Cállate!»

«¿Qué? ¿No te gusta eso, eh?»

«¿El qué?»

«Sentirte vulnerable frente a otro» Regina perdió su sonrisa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que, incluso para Emma Swan, era previsible «Hey, no pasa nada. A mí me gusta verte así: vulnerable, tierna, dulce…»

«…débil»

«Débil no. Enamorada»

«…»

«Euh, en fin, eso espero…¿eh?» dijo Emma pellizcándose el labio inferior. Pero para no faltar a la verdad, nada era menos seguro. Nunca habían etiquetado su relación, aunque esta era sin duda muy reciente. Sabía que Regina no era del tipo de poner nombres y etiquetas a las cosas, pero Emma quería saber, quizás para asegurarse de lo que sentía la bella morena por ella.

Pero como única respuesta, Regina salió de la cama y se dirigió, sin una palabra, al cuarto de baño. Emma se echaba en cara el haberla puesto, otra vez, entre la espada y la pared. Permaneció unos segundos sola, en la cama, antes de dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Tocó una vez, después dos

«Hey, ¿va todo bien?»

Regina estaba apoyada en el lavabo, el rostro serio y preocupado, sus ojos fijos en la porcelana…su cabeza le daba vueltas como si acabara de levantarse muy rápido. Y cuando escuchó la débil voz de Emma tras la puerta, casi se sobresaltó. ¡Era ridículo! No iba, de todas maneras, a quedarse encerrada en el cuarto de baño hasta que Emma se fuera a su habitación…Es más, conocía muy bien a la bella rubia para saber que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Así que, inspiró fuertemente, echó una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con una Emma avergonzada.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Muy bien»

«Lo siento, no quería…»

Regina pasó por delante de ella y volvió a la cama, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y dejando a Emma de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Se acercó despacio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Regina. Le pasó la mano, con gesto tierno, por los cabellos, colocando tras la oreja un mechón rebelde.

«Hey…» Ella captó la mirada marrón de su compañera y le sonrió «No es grave, ¿sabes? Tenemos tiempo»

«…»

«Esa soy yo. Miss mete-la-pata. No quería darte un ultimátum, ni asustarte»

«¿Lo estás?»

«¿Qué?»

«Enamorada»

Emma se pellizcó el labio: ¿debía responder lo que pensaba o lo que Regina quería escuchar?

«Bueno…creo que sí»

«¿Crees?» levantó una ceja Regina

«Sí. No, en fin, estoy segura. Regina, creo que he aprendido a conocerte durante este último mes juntas. He descubierto a una mujer bella, dulce, frágil, pero también con un maldito carácter. He descubierto a una mujer a la que quiero proteger, amar. Con quien tengo ganas de pasar el tiempo, reír, divertirme o simplemente abrazarme a ella en el sofá. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible y si el día en que llegué a este pueblo me lo hubieran dicho, me habría echado a reír a carcajadas. Pero…ahora, ya no me imagino la vida son ti, sin Henry, sin Alice. Estoy bien contigo, y espero que para ti sea lo mismo, y que…y que esto dure bastante tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de que no soy para ti y que me tires como una mier…»

Ella fue interrumpida en su discurso por el índice de Regina que se posó sobre su boca.

«Cállate»

«Hm, hm…»

«Pienso que yo también lo estoy. Enamorada.»

«…»

«Durante mucho tiempo he creído que el amor, bajo todas sus formas, era una debilidad. Una debilidad de la que los otros podrían aprovecharse en mi contra. En mi situación, amar estaba prohibido para mí, porque ese amor podría volverse en mi contra. Así que, para protegerme decidí cerrarme a los demás, incluido Henry. Ahora lo veo, lo sé. Nunca aprendí cómo amar de verdad a alguien. Debo ciertamente aprender, y si debe ser a tu lado, entonces…sí, lo acepto»

«…»

«Yo…yo todavía no consigo expresar muy bien lo que siento, y si ahora me lo preguntases, sería incapaz de responderte, pero…sí, te quiero, de alguna manera estoy enamorada de ti»

«Hm, hm…»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa y quitó su índice de la boca de la bella rubia.

«¿Puedo hablar ahora?»

«Sí»

«Regina Mills, aunque no sea capaz aún de decirlo, yo se lo voy a decir: la amo» después selló esa promesa con un tierno beso «Hm..Di, ¿sería el momento ideal para ofrecerme tu cuerpo?» dijo divertida antes de que Regina le golpeara el hombro llamándola idiota.

Emma se volvió a acostar a su lado y enlazadas se durmieron, proyectando días futuros llenos de promesas.


	36. Chapter 36

Tormentas

«Buenos días Regina»

«Buenos días doctor Hopper»

«¿Cómo está?»

«Estoy bien»

«¿Bien?»

«Sí, se lo aseguro»

«Sin embargo, parece contrariada»

«Yo…he faltado a mi promesa, doctor»

«¿Y eso?»

«Yo…he usado de nuevo la magia ayer por la noche»

«Oh…Cuénteme»

«Yo…Las circunstancias eran especiales, y no volverá a pasar. Además, tengo la intención de contárselo a Henry»

«Regina, cálmese, cuénteme»

«Me hice una herida con un trozo de cristal de la cristalera que el roble rompió a causa de la tormenta. Sabiendo que el doctor Whale estaría muy ocupado para ocuparse de un simple corte, yo misma me curé la herida…Pero, a lo largo del día, se volvió más dolorosa, y se infectó»

«¿Y?»

«Al caer la noche…Emma…Emma me pidió que hiciera algo, ella también se sentía impotente. Me preguntó si no podía hacer nada…»

«Y usted aceptó»

«No era mi intención, pero la situación era…Era tarde, los niños dormían, no quería despertarlos para salir todos al hospital por un simple corte»

«¿Fue Emma quien le sugirió que utilizara la magia?»

«Sí…Yo estaba en contra, pero…no tenía elección»

«¿Qué sintió al utilizarla?»

«Alivio…No como un cocainómano podría sentirlo con una dosis después de meses de abstinencia, sino más bien…un alivio instantáneo del dolor»

«Regina, lo entiendo, y no la culpo. Me acuerdo de cuando vino a verme después de haber utilizado la magia con Daniel…»

«…»

«Las circunstancias eran excepcionales. Y usted no ha recurrido a ella desde hace semanas…»

«Lo sé, pero…tengo la sensación de…de haber fracasado»

«No piense eso. El objetivo de nuestras sesiones no es impedir que utilice la magia, sino controlar su utilización para que no se convierta en algo abusivo. La magia es un medio fácil para hacer las cosas, para lograr sus fines. Ha aprendido, desde entonces, que puede hacer las cosas de forma tradicional, sobre todo con su hijo»

«Pero, curarme de esa manera…»

«…es un modo fácil, lo reconozco. Pero lo importante es lo que siente después de haberlo hecho: se culpa. Hubo un tiempo en que se habría curado sintiendo solo la satisfacción de haber tomado el camino más fácil. Hoy, el hecho de que se culpabilice demuestra hasta qué punto ha cambiado su actitud»

«Ciertamente…»

«Si su uso es esporádico, no es un drama, lo sabe»

«Pero la gente…» entonces se calló

«¿Sí?»

«No…nada, es…»

«Regina, todavía le da mucha importancia a lo que la gente piensa, es normal. Pero debe avanzar. ¿Cómo quiere que la gente la mire de otra manera, que piensen que ha cambiado, si permanentemente les recuerda quién era, aun indirectamente?»

«…»

«Nosotros sabemos quién era, los hechos están ahí, el pasado es el pasado. Hoy en día, las cosas han cambiado, usted ha cambiado. Y Miss Swan es un aliado en esta batalla que ha emprendido»

«¿Miss Swan?»

«Sé que viven juntas de nuevo, por el bien de los niños. Pero pienso que esa convivencia va mucho más allá…¿no es verdad?»

Regina se tensó, su corazón se había saltado varios latidos

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«No la juzgo, al contrario»

«Se…equivoca. Emma es solo…»

«¿Una amiga? ¿No es ya un avance con relación a hace cinco meses?»

«…»

«Ella debe confiar mucho en usted para haberle autorizado a usar la magia. También es una prueba de am…»

Regina se levantó de un salto, sin quererse imaginar el final de la frase que Archie iba a pronunciar.

«¡Tengo que irme!»

«Regina, espere»

«No, creo que…creo que ya está bien. Yo…solo quería que conociera mi iniciativa…y no que psicoanalizara mis relaciones con los demás»

«Le aseguro que no juzgo su relación con…»

«No, no. Gracias»

«Ella la aprecia, ¿sabe?»

Ya con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta, el rostro impasible y frío como Archie no se lo había visto en meses.

«¿Disculpe?»

«Yo…decía que Emma también deposita grandes esperanzas en usted»

«¿Cómo…cómo la sabe?»

Archie se pellizcó los labios: acababa de ponerse él mismo entre la espada y la pared. Pero no debía traicionar el secreto que Emma le había confiado cuando vino a verlo para pedirle consejo. Ahora, al ver la reacción de Regina, comenzaba a comprender de lo que hablaba Emma durante su charla.

«Yo…»

«¿Ella vino a verlo?» Su voz se había vuelto amenazadora, oscilando entre la cólera y la resignación.

«Bueno, sí, se pasó, pero…»

«¿Le habló de…nosotras?» sus puños estaban cerrados hasta el punto de que sus uñas se clavaban dolorosamente en las palmas de las manos. Pero ante la mirada perdida de Archie, no tuvo necesidad de escuchar la respuesta. Resopló ruidosamente antes de salir de la consulta, no sin golpear la puerta al cerrarla, haciendo sobresaltarse a Archie y despertarse a Pongo que, de hecho, miró a su dueño.

«Mi pobre Pongo, creo que acabó de provocar la tercera Guerra Mundial»

«Bien, las cosas parecen volver a la normalidad»

«Sí, finalmente la tormenta ha hecho menos estragos de los previstos»

David sirvió un café a su hija que lo aceptó, sabiendo cómo era de vital tan temprano.

«Entonces, ¿te gusta llevar pistola?» dijo ella divertida al ver a su padre como un cowboy

«Prefiero la espada y su vaina»

«Sí, otro estilo…»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa. Era en esos momentos en que ella se decía que podría hablarle de ella y de Regina…antes de darse cuenta de que estaba armado y que podría, en un acceso de rabia y virilidad, ir a despertar a Regina con algunas balas.

«Blue nos ha ayudado mucho»

«Sí…Regina también habría podido…después de todo, ella tiene magia de sobra»

«Creía que buscaba su redención no utilizándola más»

«Sí, no sé lo que os gustaría más: que ella ya no la utilizara o que la usara para ayudarnos a levantar el pueblo» dijo ella amargamente.

«Emma, sabes que yo creo que ella está poniendo voluntad…»

«Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«Creo que…»

«¿Que qué»

«Que pasáis mucho tiempo juntas»

«…»

«Quiero decir…Somos tus padres, tenemos que recobrar el tiempo perdido…Y tengo la sensación de que…»

«¿Te vas a comportar como Snow?»

David se sorprendió ante la agresividad con la que Emma le respondió.

«¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? Solo digo que me gustaría que pasáramos un poco más de tiempo juntos»

«¿Y qué? ¿Me llevarás al parque a jugar a la pelota? ¿Me comprarás una helado? ¿Haremos algunas jugadas de béisbol?»

«Emma, sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir»

«Sí, lo sé…Lo siento, aún no estoy preparada para ese juego familiar entre padres e hija…Todavía menos entre padre e hija, sobre todo cuando el padre es más joven que su hija»

«Las circunstancias son particulares…»

«Pero comprendo lo que quieres decir. Venga, dime, ¿cómo te imaginabas a tu hija en el castillo?» dijo divertida Emma subiendo sus piernas a su escritorio mientras que su padre se sentó en la esquina opuesta.

«Bueno…imaginaba tus primeros pasos en tu habitación, en medio de tus juguetes. Tus primeras palabras que habrían sido «mamá» y «papá» por supuesto. Cuando naciste, sabía que serías rubia, al menos, con el cabello claro…con mis ojos. Tienes la barbilla de Snow…»

«Sí, lo sé…» dijo ella, casi sintiendo nostalgia ante esa conversación que había mantenido con su madre hacía unos meses, cuando ninguna de las dos sabía lo que eran la una para la otra.

«Tu madre y yo imaginábamos cosas bellas para ti: tus primeras clases de danza, tus primeros bailes, tus primeros pasos como princesa»

«Wow…¿Bailes? ¿En serio?»

«Es lo normal en nuestro mundo. Para asegurar nuestra autoridad, para forjar alianzas con otros reinos, se organizan bailes…»

«¿Cómo el baile de las flores?»

«Más o menos, aunque este es un poco más popular»

«¿Me habríais hecho llevar vestidos y una corona?» dijo ella irónicamente

«Sí, y lo hubieras encontrado normal» dijo él con algo de nostalgia en su voz «Te habría gustado participar en cada uno de ellos. Habrías sido una princesa digna, bella y noble, representando a nuestro reino con fuerza y clase. Es lo que imaginábamos para ti: el futuro de una princesa, una futura reina, de nuestro reino. Habrías sido educada para recoger el testigo y sabíamos que, ciertamente, lo recogerías»

«…»

«Después, habrías encontrado a tu príncipe durante uno de esos bailes»

«¿De verdad? ¿Una especie de citas rápidas versión país encantado?»

«De cierta manera. Te habrías casado ciertamente con tu Amor Verdadero que habría sido, con un poco de suerte, un buen príncipe de un país vecino»

Ante la evocación de Amor verdadero, Emma no puedo evitar pensar en Regina. Sí, definitivamente, no era un príncipe lo que ella buscaba en ese momento, habiendo encontrado ya a su reina.

«Habríamos celebrado la boda más bella y majestuosa que el país nunca hubiera visto»

«Sí…Menos mal que ya no estamos allí»

«…»

«En fin, no quería decir eso…Digamos que no soy muy fan del matrimonio»

«¿Sabes? Si hubieras crecido en ese mundo, lo habrías encontrado todo normal, como fue nuestro caso»

«Pero he crecido aquí, en un mundo con baños, microondas, teléfono y donde los cuentos de hadas no son sino historias»

«Pero sabes que no es así…»

«Lo sé…Pero todavía me cuesta decir que…vengo de allí. Sin embargo, he visto el castillo, mi habitación, pero…no lo visualizo…»

«¿No crees que no te ayuda el ser refractaria a la idea de partir?»

«¡No soy refractaria! Sino que solamente nunca había pensado tener que dejar este mundo por el País encantado. Como si fuera algo normal» dijo ásperamente

«Pero, si se te diera la oportunidad, ¿nos seguirías?»

«…»

«¿Emma?»

«No lo sé. Francamente, me siento bien aquí…Y ¿por qué no pensáis vosotros en quedaros aquí?»

«Porque no es nuestro mundo, y tampoco es el tuyo»

«Pero es en el que crecí. Y en verdad, no veo marchar a un país abarrotado de ogros, gigantes vengativos, de zombies…Yo estoy acostumbrada a las comodidades de aquí»

«Todo eso solo es material. Con nuestros nuevos conocimientos de este mundo, modernizaremos el nuestro, y ¡tendrás tu baño!»

«No solo es eso»

«¿Qué más? ¿Henry? Él sueña con ir»

«No, pero…»

Emma tenía su idea sobre el asunto. Regina no se iría, pasase lo que pasase, y ella estaba decidida a seguirla a donde ella quisiese. Pero no podía decirle a su padre que había decidido vivir con Regina, la mujer de su vida, y con sus respectivos hijos.

«¡EMMA!»

Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos cuando escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien. Regina acababa de irrumpir con estrépito en el despacho, visiblemente enfadada. Se calmó instantáneamente cuando vio a David cerca de la bella rubia.

«¿Qué ocurre Regina?»

«¡Nada que te incumba, David!» ladró ella salvajemente antes de que Emma, sintiendo tensarse el ambiente, se levantara, agarrara a Regina por la manga de su chaqueta y la arrastrara hacia el pasillo bajo la mirada de sospecha, pero también de asombro de David que se quedó en el despacho.

Una vez seguras de que estaban lejos de los oídos indiscretos del joven, Emma la soltó, ya que Regina se agitaba para que la soltara.

«¿Qué te sucede?»

«¿Le has hablado de nosotras al doctor Hopper?»

«Chuttt, ¡más bajo! Y…¿de qué hablas?»

«¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!»

«Entonces, ya, cálmate. Has ido a tu sesión con Archie esta mañana, ¿y?»

«Él…» ella intentó recobrar su aliento «Me comentó vuestra pequeña charla»

«¿Cómo?»

«Me ha hablado de ti…de ti y de tu impacto sobre mí»

«Ah…»

«¿Puedo saber lo que le has contado?»

«Cálmate. Es verdad que le hablé de nosotras»

«…»

«PERO, nunca cité tu nombre, ¡nunca!»

«¿Qué le has dicho?»

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Quise…»

«Te escucho»

Emma no sabía lo que era peor: confesar a Regina que había hablado con Archie de sus miedos y de sus deseos con respecto a su pareja o plantearse hablar de sexo…

«De hecho, fue… al comienzo…No sabía cómo actuar contigo. Yo…pensaba que estaba haciendo mal las cosas…Y no quería hablar contigo, porque tenía miedo de que te molestaras, así que…»

«¿Pediste consejo sobre nuestra pareja a Archie?»

«Sí, ok, dicho así, suena mal. ¡Pero, él no sabía que eras tú!»

«Así que él lo ha descubierto él solo. Seguramente le diste algunas pistas sin quererlo…»

«Euh…Quizás sí…»

«¿Cómo?»

Emma sentía que Regina se estaba enfadando poco a poco. Era mejor decir la verdad, retroceder para coger velocidad, cortar por lo sano y tener una pelea, antes que arrastrar con eso por más tiempo.

«Podría decirse que descubrió que yo estaba detrás…de una mujer»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco

«No puede ser verdad…»

«¡Pero hay un montón de mujeres aquí!»

«¡Sí, pero una sola con la que estas compartiendo techo en estos momentos!»

«Lo siento…no era mi intención…destapar el asunto, pero…»

«No sé lo que lamento más: que te atrevas a hablar de tus problemas de pareja con Archie o que le hables de mí en términos que no dejan lugar a dudas»

«Créeme, no he dicho nada que pueda denigrarte, al contrario. Regina…Yo…creo que yo misma me pongo bajo una presión que no es posible»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque…porque te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Y tú eres una reina, una mujer con clase, prestancia. Nunca he querido tener una relación tan seria como quiero tenerla contigo, pero no quiero echarlo todo a perder siendo tan…yo»

La cólera de Regina pareció desvanecerse para dejar sitio a una pequeña sonrisa.

«No has comprendido nada»

«…»

«Es porque tú eres tú que yo he acabado por sucumbir…» dijo ella acariciándole el rostro «No tienes idea de lo que representa para mí una relación como esta. Finalmente estoy considerando algo serio»

Más tranquila, Emma dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de coger la mano libre de la bella morena entre las suyas.

«Puedes ser realmente flipante cuando quieres, ¿lo sabes?»

«Lo siento, pero…saber que ya Ruby y Snow están al corriente, me pone nerviosa, si además añadimos a la lista al doctor Hopper…»

Emma pegó su frente a la de ella.

«Prometido, nadie más en esa lista»

«¿Qué ocurre aquí?»

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de David que acababa de hacer su aparición al final del pasillo, los ojos abiertos de par en par ante el espectáculo que acababa de ver. Instintivamente, Regina soltó la mano de la bella rubia, pero el mal ya estaba hecho, Emma lo sabía. Ella dio «Ah, euh…¿podemos añadir a David a la lista en el último minuto?»

No se imaginaba la conversación que sus padres debían haber tenido…en pocos segundos se había puesto como enemigos a su padre, a su compañera y pronto a su madre que, cuando supiera de boca de su marido la manera en que había descubierto todo, estaría enfadadísima.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Regina que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, con su cabeza baja, mirando su ensalada. Los niños sentían que algo no iba bien entre ellas, pero se contuvieron de decir ningún comentario. Comieron en silencio hasta que Henry pidió permiso para dejar la mesa, seguido poco después por Alice. Evidentemente, ninguno se fue a su habitación, prefiriendo quedarse en lo alto de las escaleras para descubrir el porqué y el cómo, y quizás, remediarlo.

«Está…muy bueno» dejó caer Emma mientras Regina se levantaba después de haber dejado su servilleta en la mesa, plato en mano. Emma puso mala cara.

¿Cómo había podido decir eso?

**Algunas horas antes**

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?»

«¡David!» se sobresaltó Emma

«¿Emma?»

«Euh…No…no es lo que tú crees»

«¿Ah, de verdad?» dijo acercándose «Entonces, ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?» dijo al ver las manos de las dos mujeres todavía juntas, lo que Regina también percibió en ese momento, separándose brutalmente

«Escucha, no es nada. Tenemos…tenemos problemas con Henry»

«¿Problemas? ¿Problemas que necesitan que abraces a Regina?» Las dos mujeres se tensaron, ni se atrevían a mirarse «¿Puedo saber qué está pasando finalmente? ¿Emma?»

«Bien, escucha, si quiere saberlo todo…»

«¡Emma!» la interrumpió Regina

«¿Qué? De todas maneras, lo sabrá, ¿no? Mejor decírselo ahora que la situación se presenta»

«Si lo haces…»

«¿Qué? ¿Me dejas?»

David soltó una exclamación de sorpresa antes de levantar los brazos en alto

«Wow, wow…¿qué?»

Emma se giró hacia su padre, visiblemente estupefacto

«Sí, así es, ahora lo sabes: Regina y yo, nosotras…»

«No, para. ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! Emma, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es para vengarte, es eso? ¿Para ponernos en nuestro sitio?»

«¿Qué? Pero…No te enteras de nada. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ni con Snow. Solo somos Regina y yo, solo nos concierne a nosotras dos»

«¿Cómo puedes hacer esto…?» dijo con un tono resignado

«¿Cuál es el problema: que sea una mujer o que sea Regina?»

«¿La verdad? Los dos»

Un peso cayó sobre sus hombros. Por supuesto, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como con Snow, pero la verdad la golpeó en la cara.

«David…» dijo Regina

«Y tú…¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?» lanzó a la bella morena que, de repente, había perdido toda su prestancia «¡Sabías…sabías que esto nos heriría!»

«No he hecho nada que pueda…»

«Oh, no importa. ¿Tú…te acuestas con ella? ¿Te acuestas con Emma?»

«¡No!»

Él dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, no se creía la conversación que tenía en ese momento.

«Emma…esta mujer…esta mujer es malvada: ella siempre ha querido nuestra infelicidad, y tú…¡Quiso matarte cuando solo tenías minutos de vida!»

«…»

«¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos estás causando a tu madre y a mí? ¡Lo que nos haces sufrir acos…acostándote con esta mujer, esta…bruja!»

«Te equivocas, no la conoces como la conozco yo»

«Oh, sí, ¡eso seguro! La conozco. Sé de lo que es capaz…De hecho, no, creía saberlo…hasta ahora. Regina, ¿cómo has podido?»

«…»

«Emma, sabes lo que es…Tú…¿te das cuenta que siendo la madrastra de Snow, hace de ella tu abuela?»

«David, no podemos jugar a eso. Vosotros mismos sois más jóvenes que yo…»

«¡No, escucha, lo encuentro de locos! De locos y totalmente fuera de toda lógica. Regina y tú…Pero, ¡es una locura!»

«Cálmate»

«No, no. ¡Si tú madre se entera…se morirá!»

«Bueno, de hecho…»

«¡Emma!» la interrumpió una vez más Regina

«¿Qu…Qué? Espera…no…No, no, no. Si ella lo supiera, ella…ella me lo hubiera dicho, ella…me lo hubiera contado…»

Ante el rostro impasible de Regina, pero marcado por la culpabilidad de Emma, David se sintió traicionado, peor, estaba furioso.

«David, te explicaré…»

«No, ya no hay nada más que decir, yo…no quiero seguir hablando. Basta.»

Sin una palabra más, desapareció, dejando a las dos mujeres en el pasillo.

«Bueno…Tampoco ha ido tan mal, eh…» ironizó la bella rubia mirando a Regina que se estaba rabiando «¿Qué?»

«¿Tú…no podías callarte?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¡Tenías que hablar, una vez más, y de más!»

«Espera, no porque estés enfada debes descargarlo conmigo. ¿Quién llegó hecha una furia a mi despacho, eh?»

«…»

«Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Simplemente no pensaba que fuera tan mal con él»

«Francamente, ¿qué esperabas? Es tu padre. Es normal que se preocupe, además todo lo que ha dicho sobre mí es verdad»

«Sé que es verdad, pero…las cosas han cambiado. Y además, ¿qué? ¡Eres mi abuela, genial, siempre he sentido debilidad por los mayores que yo!» ironizó ella

«Emma, tú…»

«¿Yo, qué? ¡Acabo de descubrir que mi padre, además de obtuso, es homófobo!»

«…»

«Yo…necesito un café…» Y mientras Regina se alejaba «Hey, ¿dónde vas?»

«Vuelvo a casa»

«Espera, voy contigo»

Y regresaron las dos. En silencio prepararon la comida. Y ahora que los niños habían subido a sus habitaciones, o al menos así lo pensaban ellas, las lenguas podían soltarse.

«Hey, Gina, ¿quieres que hablemos?»

«¿Hablar de qué? ¿Del hecho de que después de Snow y Archie es David quien ha descubierto lo nuestro? ¿Quieres hablar de lo mal que se lo ha tomado? ¿O de que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada?»

«¿Me reprochas a mí el no tener la boca cerrada? ¿En serio? Fuiste tú la que apareció como una loca en mi despacho, a la que tuve que sacar a rastras ¿pensabas de verdad que no iba a llamar su curiosidad?»

«…»

«Regina, escucha…He pasado un día de perros, no tengo ganas de enfadarme contigo ahora a menos que quieras arreglar las cosas sobre la almohada…»

«Muy divertido. Hablando en serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer?»

«Esperaremos. Creo que no tardaremos en tener noticias de mis queridos padres…Y no en el buen sentido del término. Porque además de ponerme como enemigo a mi padre, también la he liado entre ellos dos, bien jugado Emma»

Regina se acercó entonces a ella y le masajeó dulcemente los hombros.

«Hmm, ¡qué bien!...» suspiró ella «Sigue…»

«Te recuerdo que tenemos niños en la planta de arriba»

«Bah, ¿qué? Diremos que es un curso acelerado sobre la reproducción de las abejas…»

«Emma…»

«Por favor, déjame algunos minutos más en esta burbuja dulce y cálida que son tu presencia y tus manos»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que la situación no se presaba a ello. Emma se arriesgaba a perder la confianza de sus padres por su culpa, una vez más. Ella que quería convertirse en una persona mejor, parecía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, no causaba más que problemas y penas.

«No podrás postergar la charla y la confrontación con tus padres. Sabes que llegará un día u otro»

«Sí, pero no pensaba que iría tan mal con David»

«¿Te asombra? A mí no. Los padres son la referencia viril de sus hijas. Es bien sabido que el primer amor de una niña es su padre. Cuando esta anuncia que prefiere a las chicas, los padres se sienten traicionados, excluidos y sienten que no han estado a la altura»

«Y añade otro problema si además esa chica parece ser que es mi abuela…»

«Deja de llamarme así, por favor» dijo ella masajeándose las sienes

«Lo siento…solo es que lo encuentro divertido»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Además, te lo aseguro, ¡estás super bien conservada para tu edad!»

«Ya basta Emma»

«O si no, ¿qué? ¿Me va a castigar?»

«¿Nunca vas a dejar el asunto?»

«Nunca. Porque lo más divertido no es el juego sino la reacción que provoca en ti»

«¿Te divierte? Entonces dime…¿De qué hablaste con el doctor Hopper?

«Ah…solo es que, frente a ti, tengo la sensación de estar constantemente despistada. Es…es la primera vez que mantengo una relación con una mujer, no sé cómo llevarlo, y aún menos desde que sé que tú tienes experiencia en la materia…Me digo que no estoy haciendo las cosas como hay que hacerlas, al no tener ningún punto de referencia»

«¿Y prefieres hablar de eso con Archie antes de dirigirte a la fuente?»

«Bueno, tenía miedo de que burlaras de mí…»

«Emma…creo que será realmente necesario que trabajemos en la comunicación»

«Estoy de acuerdo»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de que los niños bajaran

«¿El abuelo está enfadado?»

«Mira, parece que tenemos dos oídos indiscretos…»

Alice se acercó a su madre y le cogió la mano

«Perdón, pero…No nos gusta saber que estáis enfadadas. Solo queríamos saber…Y generalmente los adultos no hablan de eso con los niños»

«Y hay una razón para ello»

«Pero…queremos ayudar»

«Sí, si le hablamos, si le decimos que…»

«No, a ver, escuchad niños, es muy amable, pero es una cuestión de adultos. Sabemos que os preocupáis, pero…dejadnos a nosotras, por favor»

Alice y Henry se miraron.

«Venga, enséñalo» dijo la pequeña

«¿Enseñar qué?»

Henry sacó de debajo de su suéter una hoja doblada en cuatro que desplegó despacio para dejar aparecer un dibujo coloreado.

«¿Qué es?»

«Hemos pensado en un cartel para la Fiesta de las Flores»

Regina sonrió y cogió el dibujo

«Buena idea. Pero ya no es decisión mía. Habrá que hablar con…»

«¡Conmigo!» dijo Emma con fuerza «Sí, soy la sheriff después de todo, la autoridad más alta después del alcalde. Y como no tenemos alcalde, es mi labor decidir si tendrá lugar o no esa fiesta»

«Emma…» suspiró Regina

«No, no, está decidido. ¿Qué mejor para relajar las tensiones, eh? Hablaré de ello en la próxima reunión que además se presenta agitada»

«¿Crees que el abuelo y la abuela aceptarán participar?»

«Así lo espero, ya veremos. Mientras tanto…vuelvo al despacho. Os dejo»

Después de haber acariciado tiernamente el pelo a los niños, fue acompañada por Regina a la puerta

«Sé prudente»

«Eres tú la que debes tener cuidado. A David le podría dar por venir aquí para arreglar cuentas. Si es el caso, te ordeno que me llames en el acto. Te prohíbo que lo solucione sola, sobre todo con los niños por los alrededores»

«¿Tienes miedo de que utilice la magia?»

«No, en absoluto, confío en ti…Pero, tengo menos confianza en las reacciones de David y Snow. Aunque ella parecía conciliadora la noche pasada, nunca se sabe. Debería quedarme con vosotros»

«No, todo irá bien, no te preocupes»

«…»

«Emma, confía en mí»

«Ya…estaría más tranquila sabiendo que estás a salvo»

«¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué movilice a la muchedumbre para pillarme desprevenida?»

«Bueno, nunca se sabe…Te recuerdo que no estaba en contra de dejarte sola con ese espectro succionador de almas. Y que no veía dónde estaba el problema en que los habitantes vinieran a golpear tu puerta para arrancarte el pellejo. Sé que Snow será la voz de la razón, pero…él estaba realmente fuera de sí»

«Lo vi muy bien. Y yo no me moveré de aquí, tampoco abriré a nadie sin haberte llamado antes» dijo ella como si recitara las normas de memoria

«¿Te burlas de mí, eh? Muy divertido…no es mi culpa si me siento en la obligación de protegerte. Después de todo, soy yo quien ha causado este caos»

«¿De verdad? ¿Piensas eso?»

«Sí. Después de todo, fui yo quien te besó en primer lugar, quien ha causado toda esta historia. Yo lo tengo que asumir y protegerte»

Regina estaba divertida: por una vez, no la acusaban directamente de los problemas que vendrían. Emma podía actuar como un niño, pero en ciertos puntos, era mucho más que un caballero de blanca armadura…Era una princesa que hacía honor a su rango en bravura, coraje y orgullo.

«Henry, ¿puedo pasar?»

El pequeño estaba en su habitación, dibujando algunas ideas de decoración para la Fiesta de las Flores. Al asentir, la bella morena se permitió entrar y se adelantó hacia él, divertida ante el compromiso que demostraba ante ese baile.

«Me gustaría hablarte de una cosa que hice ayer»

«¿Cuál?» dijo él apartando el dibujo para dirigirse hacia ella. Cuando hundió sus ojos en los de la joven, esta pudo discernir la semejanza con Emma.

«Ayer por la mañana…me hice una herida en la mano con un trozo de cristal de la ventana que rompió el roble»

«Hn, hm»

«Me curé como pude…pero el dolor…la llaga…al caer la noche, Emma descubrió la herida y me pidió que hiciera algo rápidamente»

«¿Así que tú te curaste?»

«De…cierta manera. Emma me pidió que lo hiciera…con magia»

«…»

«Le dije que ni hablar, que te había hecho una promesa, pero…Henry, rompí esa promesa ayer por la noche»

«¿Utilizaste la magia para curarte?»

«Sí. Si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho de otro modo…Emma estaba insistiendo y…»

«Está bien»

«¿Qu…perdón? Tú estás…»

«Sí. No es que quiera que nunca más vuelvas a utilizar la magia, solo es que no quería que la utilizaras para hacer el mal o para hacer cosas que podrías hacer por ti misma. Pero para curarte de una grave herida, y si Emma te lo pidió, entonces…por mí está bien»

«¿Estás seguro?»

«Sí, de verdad. La magia no es por fuerza negativa. Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con ella, pero vivimos en mundo sin magia, así que, es mejor no hacer, en lo posible, mucho uso de ella»

«Entendido» sonrió ella, aliviada y feliz de que todo haya ido bien «¿Qué te parece si preparamos juntos el plato preferido de Emma para esta noche?»

«¡Sí!»

«Venga, vamos»

«Di…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Eres feliz con Emma?»

Regina frunció el ceño, estupefacta ante el semblante serio de su hijo en ese momento. Se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama, Alice entró en el cuarto.

«Yo…me siento bien, sí»

«Pero, ¿eres feliz con ella? ¿Con nosotros? ¿Como una familia?»

Regina comprendió en ese momento las expectativas de su hijo: él quería la confirmación de lo que esperaba desde hace tiempo sin nunca imaginarlo antes: tener a sus dos madres reunidas para formar una familia, sí, es verdad, atípica, pero sería _su_ familia.

«Sí, Henry. Hoy soy feliz con vosotros dos, con Emma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso…»

Los niños la abrazaron, tranquilos, y había que admitir que también Regina se sentía en esos momentos más ligera.

«David, pero…¿qué te pasa?»

El joven había vuelto a su casa, hecho una furia, dando portazos y soltando por esa boca innumerables palabrotas que Snow nunca se hubiera imaginado.

«¿Lo sabías? ¡Lo sabías! ¿Cómo no me has dicho nada?»

«Pero…¿de qué hablas? Y, ¡por el amor de Dios, cálmate! ¡Me estas mareando con tanto ir y venir!» se puso delante de él y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros «Cuéntame»

«¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo de Emma y Regina?»

«¿De…qué estás hablando?»

«Ellas están…oh, dios mío, ni siquiera logro decirlo»

«David, cálmate»

«¡Lo sabías! ¡Y no me has dicho nada! ¡Ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza!»

«No me correspondía a mí decírtelo…»

«Oh, venga…¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?»

«Lo descubrí sola…Aunque lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo, lo confirmé antes de ayer en la comisaria»

«¿Y tú no has dicho nada?»

«He hablado con Regina y…»

«¡No creo que lo oigo! Pero, ¡es Regina! ¡Con nuestra hija!»

«Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero, ¿qué quieres que yo le haga?»

«¡No podemos que haga eso! ¡Es otro de sus maquiavélicos planes para arruinarnos la vida utilizando a Emma!»

«Créeme, imagine también muchas posibilidades, pero…¡Es Emma! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es su elección, la de ambas»

«¿Te estás escuchando? Hablamos de Regina, tu madrastra, la que te envenenó, así como a Henry. La que nos ha mantenido aquí durante 28 años y ha intentado quitarle la vida a un miembro de nuestra familia por lo menos una vez…»

«Y bien…¡qué discurso tan radicalmente opuesto! ¿Dónde está el David que me decía que Regina había cambiado, que había que darle una segunda oportunidad, que encontraba deliciosas sus lasañas?»

«No tiene nada que ver»

«Tiene todo que ver. Estamos hablando de la persona que es Regina. Un momento, me dices que ella ha cambiado, y al minuto siguiente que no podemos confiar en ella»

«Pero…¿te das cuenta de la situación? ¡Emma y Regina juntas! ¡Te das cuenta de que tu hija se acuesta con Regina!» dijo con odio y asco ante la idea de que eso pudiera ser verdad.

«David…Supongo que la idea de que tu hija tenga una vida sexual te es difícil de digerir, y si además es con una mujer…»

«Snow, estoy contento de que esta situación te divierta…Es más, es curioso, tú, que tenías una opinión más dura sobre Regina, parezcas ahora más conciliadora, mientras que conmigo, es todo lo contrario. Lo que no comprendo es que ante esta situación improbable no solo no tengas nada que decir, sino que además pareces defender a esa mujer»

«David…pienso antes que nada en Emma…»

«¡Esa mujer…ella…con Emma!»

«Te recuerdo, en primer lugar, que lo que haga nuestra hija con su vida privada no nos concierne, y en segundo lugar, Regina no está forzando a Emma, es con su consentimiento»

«…»

«Tiene 28 años…tiene su vida, yo lo he comprendido. Nuestro papel es apoyarla, sostenerla, protegerla. Si nos necesita, nos tendrá»

«Protegerla, dices. ¿Y crees que la estamos protegiendo al dejarla con ella?»

«La labor de los padres no es evitar que el niño caiga, sino de ayudarlo a levantarse. Si la cosa con Regina no funciona, estaremos ahí para ella, para ayudarla, sostenerla y reconfortarla. Darle la espalda no servirá sino para alejarnos de ella, y francamente, entre tú y yo, creo que con 28 años lejos de ella es suficiente»

«…»

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando tocaron a la puerta. Para gran sorpresa de David, quien abrió la puerta, era Emma la que se encontraba ahí.

«Em…»

«No he venido a defenderme, tengo mis razones y cuento con mantenerlas. Solo quería deciros que es inútil que la cojáis con Regina. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, y creedme, no le dejé muchas elección para que me dijera que no, pero…si pensáis vengaros de ella, sabed que corréis el riesgo de no volverme a ver nunca más, ni a mí ni a Henry»

Emma había dicho todo eso de corrido, sin tomar aire, que solo tomó cuando acabó de decir la última palabra. David y Snow permanecieron algunos segundos quietos, antes de que la pequeña morena la invitara a pasar.

«¿Quieres beber algo?»

«No, gracias»

Lanzó una mirada hacia su padre que se cuidaba de no cruzar sus ojos con los de ella, rabiando en silencio.

«Emma…David se quedó algo…sorprendido. No se le puede culpar por eso»

«Sé que puede sorprender, es por eso que no hablamos de ello»

«¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?» acabó él preguntando por curiosidad

«Solo cuatro días»

«…»

«Antes de eso, yo estaba encima de ella, pero solo era para pincharla, era…bueno un juego»

«¿Y qué cambió entonces?» le preguntó él

«El ataque…» murmuró Snow, como si acabara de comprenderlo todo

«Exacto. Tome consciencia en primer lugar que la quería mucho más de lo que debería, y después…yo la desperté»

«¿Cómo es eso?» interrogó David

«Su estado era vegetativo…no había casi esperanzas de que se despertara sin padecer secuelas. Entonces, Gold sugirió una idea disparatada: quizás un verdadero beso de amor podía sacarla de ese estado»

«¿Y es eso lo que hiciste?»

«Sí. Ni yo misma me lo creía, tardé cuatro días en decidirme a intentarlo. Encontraba esa idea totalmente estúpida. Para mí, era imposible que ella y yo fuéramos otra cosa que buenas enemigas»

«Y finalmente, la despertaste…Lo lograste…Lo que probaba que tú eras…»

«Su verdadero amor, sí»

«Es estúpido…» gruñó David dirigiendo a Emma

«Sí, es lo que yo me dije. Y después, me dije que no podíamos escapar del destino, que tenemos poco margen de maniobra con él. Quizás al besarla, yo esperaba que se despertara porque eso confirmaba lo que comenzaba a entrever»

«Emma, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?»

«Créeme, reflexioné y le di vueltas por todos lados antes de lanzarme. Pensé en mí, en ella, en los niños…en las repercusiones sobre ustedes y sobre los otros»

«Pero, eso no te ha impedido hacerlo»

«Discúlpame, pero solo nos concierne a mí y a Regina. Siento que te lo tomes así, y sinceramente, me esperaba una fundida de plomos por parte de Snow»

«¿Ah?» se asombró Snow

«Sin querer ofenderte»

«Entendido»

«Así que….las cosas están así y no de otra manera. Estoy triste de que te lo hayas tomado de esta manera, nunca planeamos que todo fuera así»

«¿Los niños lo saben?»

«Sí, lo saben y lo llevan muy bien»

«Habrase visto…» dijo amargamente David

«Bien, escucha, déjalo, ya, ¿ok? Está bien, he comprendido que no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión. Ahora, tú decides, aceptarlo o ignorarnos. Y créeme, he pasado 28 años sin padre…»

«Stop. Vamos a calmarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a sentarnos y hablar como tres adultos responsables, ¿ok?»

Emma inspiró profundamente e intentó calmarse, mientras que David parecía una olla a presión a punto de soltar el agua a vapor en un silbido estridente. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la barra y se escrutaron con la mirada. Y fue Snow quien comenzó a hablar.

«Bien. Así que, tú estás con Regina…desde hace algunos días»

«Bastante bien resumido»

«¿Comprendes nuestra reacción?»

«Sí, evidentemente que la comprendo. No es cualquier cosa»

«Es tu abuela» ironizó David

«Primero, no es mi abuela de sangre, y segundo, no tiene nada de abuela»

«Emma…»

«¡No hablo de eso!» se exaltó ella «Quería decir que ella ya no tiene nada de la abuela ni de la reina malvada que conocisteis. He tenido la ocasión muchas veces de verla bajo otra luz, una nueva luz, sin duda, con sus hijos, y puedo deciros que ya no tiene nada de maquiavélica. Es una mujer con sus debilidades y sus defectos, sus enfados, pero también sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus momentos dulces. Snow, tú la conociste entonces, cuando aún no era esa bruja seca. Estoy segura de que ves de lo que hablo, si no, nunca hubieras reaccionado de la manera que lo hiciste al descubrirlo, ¿no?»

«Cierto…»

«Y tú…puedo comprender que estés asombrado, herido, perdido y enfadado, pero te prohíbo que pienses que me está manipulando o que está fingiendo. La amo. Sí, has escuchado bien, amo a Regina Mills y…no sé qué decir o hacer para convenceros de su buena fe y de la mía, de la veracidad de nuestros sentimientos y de esta relación»

«Emma…si me garantizas que eres feliz…» dijo Snow

«Lo soy, te lo aseguro» miró de forma inquieta a su padre que permanecía callado. «No dices nada…¿estás carcomiéndote por dentro?»

«No, solo intento asimilarlo…»

«Tienes tiempo. No vamos a casarnos mañana» dijo ella sarcásticamente, pero perdió su sonrisa cuando vio la cara descompuesta de su padre «Estaba bromeando…No contamos con casarnos…»

«…»

«Bueno, voy a volver. Solo he venido para aclarar las cosas…»

«Ha sido tan difícil encontrarnos. Emma, por favor, no rompas el contacto con nosotros»

«Eso ya no está de mi mano» dijo ella echando un ojo a David, que estaba perdido.

Después, abandonó el apartamento, dejando a sus padres hablando.

Cuando se subió al coche, una migraña empezaba a florecer: finalmente, la tormenta anunciada no había sido la esperada.


	37. Chapter 37

Elecciones

Cuando llegó a casa, Regina y los niños la acogieron tan bien que su incipiente migraña se fue instantáneamente.

«¿Dónde estabas?»

«En el despacho, te lo he…»

«No me mientas Emma. Si quieres que te dé una oportunidad, tengo que confiar en ti. Y mintiéndome abiertamente, no ganarás mi confianza»

«Estaba en casa de Snow y David…»

«Niños, subid, Emma y yo tenemos que hablar» dijo ella con un tono que le dio escalofríos a Emma por la espalda. Los niños no rechistaron, sabiendo muy bien lo que ese tono sugería.

«¿Tus padres? ¿De verdad?»

«Quería aclarar las cosas»

«¿Por qué me mentiste?»

«Mi idea primera era ir al despacho, pero en el camino…quise cortar por lo sano»

«Tenías miedo de que David apareciera por aquí, así que te adelantaste»

«…»

«¿Qué tal fue todo?»

«Oh, genial, descorchamos el champán para festejar la noticia, ¡imagínate!»

«Sí, me lo imagino…»

«Digamos que finalmente la tormenta no fue lo que esperaba» ironizó ella

«Has sido valiente por enfrentarlos, pero terriblemente estúpida y egoísta»

«¿Egoísta? ¿En serio?»

«Sí. Quieres que vivamos como una pareja, pero, sin embargo quieres afrontar los problemas sola»

«Yo…Sí, tienes razón. Pero quería protegerte, tengo el derecho, ¿no? Soy un poco…el hombre en nuestra pareja, el caballero de armadura, y todo eso…Y pensaba que era mi deber proteger a la mujer que amo. Es comprensible, ¿no?»

«Sí, eso está bien. Pero te recuerdo que no soy una mujer débil. Puedo protegerme, proteger a mis hijos y proteger a la mujer que am…con la que comparto mi vida»

Emma no señaló la duda de Regina, encontrándola demasiado conmovedora, y prefirió abrazarla dulcemente

«Entonces, resumiendo: yo quiero protegerte, tú quieres protegerme y las dos queremos proteger a nuestros hijos» La besó suavemente en los labios, después en la frente «Venga, vamos»

«¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?»

«Ahora, a comer, ¡tengo hambre!»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco: esta mujer era un verdadero estómago con patas, algo que compartía con su hijo.

«Entendido»

Una vez en la cocina, Emma y Regina se relajaron un poco, incluso dejándose ir ante algunos gestos y alusiones.

«¿Ah, sí, de verdad?»

«Evidentemente»

«Ok, ¿cuántos?»

«¿Parejas?»

«Hm. Hm»

Regina frunció el ceño pellizcándose el labio inferior

«Diría que unos veinte…»

«¿En…serio?» dijo asombrada Emma

«En verdad, no, se acerca más a la treintena…»

«Bah, mierda…»

«Pero tranquilízate, ninguno contó realmente. Solo estaban de paso por mi vida»

«Pero cada uno de ellos fue una referencia, supongo»

«¿Si comparaba sus proezas sexuales? Seguramente, sí, pero era inconscientemente»

«Bien, descubro una nueva faceta tuya que me asombra…¡Y todo mientras hacemos la ensalada!» dijo ella levantando los utensilios con los que estaba elaborando la ensalada.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, porque aunque no estaba acostumbrada a compartir confidencias tan íntimas, Emma tenía el don de calmarla…

«No temas, no tengo la cuenta exacta»

«¿Todos los sirvientes y los guardias del castillo pasaron por tu cama?»

«No, teníamos un centenar de guardias…No tuve tiempo para todos»

Emma paró y frunció el ceño mirando a Regina. Esta contenía una sonrisa pretenciosa, divertida de tomar el pelo de esa forma a la bella rubia.

«Y dime…¿Cuándo tendré yo el derecho de tocar a la reina?»

«Pronto, querida, pronto»

«Es una locura, te tiras a un guardia de paso, pero yo, ¿yo ni siquiera tengo el derecho de meterte mano?»

«Emma, te comportas como una adolescente. No vayas a darle ideas a Alice»

Emma rodeó la isla y se pegó al cuerpo de la bella morena abrazándola tiernamente antes de hundir su nariz en su cuello, al que acaricia con sus cabellos, rozando su mentón.

«Me vas a volver loca, lo sabes»

«Muy bien, si quieres una fecha…Me entregaré a ti la noche del baile de las flores»

Emma se separó rápidamente de la joven apoyando sus manos en sus hombros

«¿Te estás quedando conmigo?»

«No» respondió, divertida

«Sí, sí, te ríes de mí…Espera…¡tu fiesta de las flores es dentro de tres semanas!»

«¿Y? ¿No creerías que ibas a tenerme tan fácilmente?»

«¡Pero soy tu Amor Verdadero!¡No es justo esperar tanto tiempo! En los cuentos, la princesa encuentra a su príncipe, que la lleva en su caballo blanco hasta su reino, se casan al día siguiente y esa misma noche consuman su matrimonio porque deben vivir felices y con muchos niños!» dijo ofuscada.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Emma

«Deberías verte, pareciera que acaban de anunciarte que tu gato ha muerto aplastado»

«¡Te burlas de mí! ¡Y además te regodeas! Eres una verdadera sádica y malvada»

«Ya te lo he dicho querida, nunca se cambia realmente» dijo ella con un tono ronco digno de la Evil Queen que una vez fue.

Emma echaba chispas: ¡no antes de tres semanas! Mientras tanto, debía conformarse con lo poco que consentía Regina en darle.

«Estoy decepcionada…»

«Tengo la impresión de que solo esperas de mí el sexo…»

«No, por supuesto que no, pero…¡me enervas!»

Regina se rio antes de depositarle un tierno beso en los labios, calmando instantáneamente a la rubia.

«Eres un monstruo…» murmuró Emma contra su boca

«Lo sé…»

«El baile de las flores, ¿eh?»

«Exacto»

«Divertido: entonces me ofrecerás tu flor…»

«Oh, ¡qué poético!»

«Para que haya baile de las flores…el alcalde debe decretar que lo habrá»

«¿Por qué me miras? Yo ya no soy alcaldesa»

«Lo sé…Se ha hablado de elecciones en el consejo…»

«¿Ah, sí?»

«Sí…Y créeme los candidatos son uno más incompetente que el otro»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Está Archie»

«Es listo»

«Es blando. Como consciencia tiene su lugar, pero para llevar todo un pueblo…»

«Bien, ¿quién más?»

«Tenemos a Leroy…»

«Combativo»

«Pero impulsivo. Y francamente, entre tú y yo: ¿un enano a la cabeza del pueblo, en serio?

«…»

«Después, está Whale»

«Es una de las personas importantes del pueblo»

«¡Es Frankenstein! No dudó en volver a revivir a un muerto. No estoy segura de que sea la mejor elección»

«Cierto»

«Y finalmente David»

«Creo que es la mejor elección, ¿no? Tiene alma de líder»

«Sí, podría ser: echa de menos el castillo, la espada y las sensaciones fuertes. Le gustaría regresar. Sé que estaría cómodo en ese papel, pero, sinceramente, y entre tú y yo, se te pueden reprochar muchas cosas, pero hay que reconocerlo, has dirigido este pueblo durante 28 años de maravilla. Creo sinceramente que deberías presentarte»

«¿Y quién votaría por mí?» dijo divertida

«Yo…Ruby…Archie, cuando comprenda que no tiene oportunidad, Marco…»

«Oh, cuatro personas de alrededor de un millar…Gran victoria a la vista»

«No, fuera bromas, deberías hacerlo. ¡Eso demostraría que has cambiado!»

«No, lo único que la gente verá y pensará es que deseo retomar el poder en el pueblo»

«…»

«No te enfurruñes. Además, no quiero cometer el mismo error que con Henry. Consagré mucho más tiempo a mi papel de alcaldesa que a mi hijo, hoy, no quiero repetir lo mismo con Alice»

«¡Haré campaña por ti!»

«Claro, así todos tendrán sospechas…si tus padres no hacen correr el rumor sobre nosotras antes»

«Nunca lo harán. Lo creería más de Ruby que de ellos»

«Lo dudo…pero ya lo veremos»

Regina besó tiernamente a Emma, mientras que esta apoyó sus manos en sus caderas

«El baile de las flores…en serio…» suspiró totalmente frustrada contra su piel.

«Euh…¿Molestamos?»

Las dos mujeres se separaron, con un ligero rictus de contrariedad en sus rostros.

«¿Sí, Henry?»

«Tenemos hambre…»

«Está lista…llegáis a tiempo para poner la mesa»

Los niños hicieron una mueca antes de asentir, mientras que las dos mujeres acabaron la comida.

Los seis días siguientes fueron un verdadero calvario para Emma y Regina.

Para no alimentar los rumores, habían decidido no salir juntas por el pueblo. De esta manera, Regina hacía la compra sola, iba a buscar a los niños sola e iba a Granny's sola, mientras que Emma permanecía, la mayor parte del tiempo, en su oficina, acompañada por su padre que no le dirigía la palabra, y aún menos miradas, cosa que la frustraba tanto como la enfadaba.

La tensión era pesada, pero ninguno de los dos quería, orgulloso, dar su brazo a torcer y dar el primer paso. Así, David patrullaba más a menudo y Emma prefería visitar a la gente para ver si, después de la tormenta, todo volvía a estar en orden. Todo para evitar encontrarse juntos en el mismo sitio más de una hora.

La situación era insoportable, porque además tenía una repercusión cuando volvía a casa: cansada y enfadada, ya no dedicaba realmente tiempo a Regina, que se pasaba sola todo el día, y a quien le gustaría un poco de atención por la noche.

«¡Qué otro día de mierda…!»

«Parecen que se acumulan de un tiempo a esta parte…»

«Tú lo has dicho. Por cierto, gracias por la comida, ha estado deliciosa»

«Gracias»

«Voy a tomar una ducha»

Desapareció en el cuarto de baño, mientras que Regina se cambió y se metió bajo las sábanas. Los niños ya estaban en la cama desde hace tiempo, y su momento cotidiano en el salón alrededor de una copa de vino se había hecho corto, porque Emma había mostrado signos de fatiga, obligando a Regina a acortar la velada para ir a acostarse.

Y ahora, sabía lo que iba a pasar, porque, más o menos, es lo que había pasado todas las noches de esa semana: Emma se quedaría un buen cuarto de hora bajo una ducha caliente, y después vendría a echarse en la cama. Rumiaría su enfado contra su padre y denigraría el menor de los gestos que él haya podido hacer durante el día, después cuando Regina intentara entablar una conversación, Emma se dormiría sin consideración, dejando a Regina otra vez sola para dormirse.

«Oh, ¡qué bien!» dijo ella saltando literalmente a la cama «¡Este día ha sido una mierda sobre otra!»

«Hm. Hm…»

«Y David…¿Nuevo capricho? El sillón de la alcaldía…Pronto le va a pedir a Snow que le haga los carteles»

«Hm, hm…»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta y ver que Regina tenía los ojos cerrados, la nariz hundida bajo el edredón.

«¿Estás…durmiendo?»

«Hm…»

«Espera, ¿te cuento mi día y te duermes? Bien, di si te aburro» se enfadó Emma lo que hizo que Regina abriera los ojos inmediatamente

«Espero que estés bromeando. Todas las noches me cuentas las mismas cosas como que David ha sido un cretino durante todo el día, como que tu día ha sido extenuante. Lo capto…»

«Sí, pero…¡Pensaba que podía compartir algo contigo!»

«¿Y yo? ¿No te gustaría que compartiera algo de mi día contigo? ¿Mis frustraciones, mis deseos?»

«¡Evidentemente! ¡Pero no lo haces!»

«¿La razón? ¡Porque te duermes antes! Después de contarme que tu día ha sido una mierda, te duermes sin un remordimiento, me dejas en la estacada»

«Lo siento por estar tan cansada…»

«Lo sientes, está claro»

Regina se puso de lado, dándole la espalda a Emma que se mordió el labio inferior.

«Regina…»

«…»

«Yo…lo siento…de verdad…hey…»

Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven, pero esta no se movió. Emma se enderezó y la hizo girarse a la fuerza y colocó cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de la bella morena

«Pero, ¿qué estás…»

«Shh…» la besó lánguidamente «Voy a hacer algo para que ninguna de las dos se duerma…» la besó de nuevo, contenta al ver que Regina no la rechazaba, es más, la escuchó gemir dulcemente contra sus labios. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo perfecto de su compañera, mientras que esta puso las suyas sobre las caderas de la bella rubia.

Dulcemente, Emma desabotonó uno a uno los botones de nácar del pijama de satén de Regina, desvelando un generoso escote. Sintió los dedos de Regina acariciarle suavemente la espalda, infiltrándose bajo la camiseta, subiendo ligeramente.

Sus besos se volvieron más febriles, más intensos, Emma dejando caer en cascada sus besos por el cuello de su amada, embriagándose de su perfume, mientras que una de sus manos se atrevió a aventurarse bajo la tela del pijama para posarse dulcemente en un pecho.

Era la primera vez que tocaba el pecho de la bella morena, siempre se lo imagino suave y tierno. Rozó con el extremo de sus dedos la punta endurecida por sus caricias, después sus labios descendieron lentamente desde su cuello a su clavícula para acabar posándose en ese preciado tesoro que tanto había deseado desde hacía días, haciendo nacer un ligero suspiro de éxtasis en Regina.

Esta hundió sus manos en la cabellera dorada de Emma, profundizando el contacto, pero, como un electroshock, al sentir a Emma morder su carne y su lengua acariciar su pecho, la empujó violentamente.

«¡Hey! Casi me rompo la…»

«No, ¡no debemos! ¡Me lo prometiste!»

«…» Emma se volvió a colocar en su lado, mientras que Regina cerraba frenéticamente su blusa

«Lo siento…pensaba…»

«¿Que el sexo arreglaría los problemas?»

«Pero, ¿qué problema?»

«¡El que tenemos desde hace varios días y del que pareces no darte cuenta!»

«Está bien, lo siento. No lo entiendo. Explícate»

«¡Paso mis días sola!»

«Tienes a los niños»

«Ellos salen, se divierten juntos. ¡Yo freno mis ganas de ir a verte a la comisaria o de querer salir contigo por la noche, simplemente para no ser vista contigo por el pueblo. Estoy sola y cuando vuelves a casa, no haces sino hablar de ti, de ti, y otra vez de ti…ah, no, perdón, hablas de David y de cuánto ha arruinado tu día!»

«…»

«Estoy cansada Emma. Cansada de pelear sin cesar contra todos para probarles que estoy a la altura, que soy capaz de tener mis hijos conmigo, de tenerte conmigo. La gente nunca confiará en mí»

«¡Llegará!»

«Pero, ¿cómo? Estoy al margen del pueblo, al margen de todos. ¿Qué diferencia habría si me fuera?»

«Espera, ¿irte?»

«Yo…he pensado en mudarme»

«No piensas lo que estás diciendo, ¿no?»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Pero, ¿la frontera? Tu memoria»

«No fui víctima de la maldición, Alice tampoco. Esa pérdida de memora solo afecta a los afectados por la maldición»

«No, no es verdad, y ¿Hook, entonces?»

«Gold lo había drogado»

«¿Perdón? ¿Qué?»

«Gold sabía muy bien, así como yo, que la maldición solo afecta a la memoria de los habitantes. Para los demás, como Gold o yo, solo se trataría de la pérdida de la magia»

«¿Pensabas…decírmelo algún día?»

«El tema nunca salió»

«¿Y cómo sabes que Gold drogó a Hook?»

«Me lo dijo cuando volvíamos al centro. Le administró una sustancia comparable a la "Maldición oscura concentrada en botella". De esa manera, Hook también habría sido tocado por la maldición, y de ahí su pérdida de memoria al franquear la línea»

«Me has mentido»

«No, no dije nada, es diferente»

«¡Mentir por omisión sigue siendo mentir! Y además…¡no vas a dejar el pueblo! Ni tú ni Alice. Piensa en Henry, ¿qué va a pensar? ¿Que lo abandonas? ¿Crees que no se va a hartar de que sus madres lo abandonen sin cesar?»

«Sobre ese último punto, te recuerdo que yo no tengo nada que ver si tú lo abandonaste al nacer. Por mi parte, las circunstancias son diferentes, él comprenderá mis motivaciones, estoy segura. Él percibe que yo no estoy bien con esta situación: la gente me odia, no los puedo culpar, pero estoy cansada de luchar por nada»

Emma se levantó saltando de la cama

«¿Dónde vas?»

«¡Voy a gritarle al mundo, o al menos a este pueblo, que te amo, que vivo contigo y que, digan lo que digan, me trae sin cuidado!»

«¡Son las once de la noche!»

«Sí, bueno…entonces, ¡lo haré mañana!» se resignó volviendo a la cama.

«Eres ridícula. ¿Quién te escuchará? ¿Y crees de verdad que eso cambiará la visión que la gente tiene de mí? Pensaran inmediatamente que te he hechizado…»

«Oh, pero ellos tendrían razón, tú me has embrujado» dijo con una sonrisa «Regina…prométeme que no dejarás el pueblo con Alice bajo el brazo…Quédate conmigo y con Henry»

Regina suspiró, enternecida por el gesto enfurruñado de la joven. Le acarició la mejilla

«No puedo prometerte tal cosa. Pero te prometo que no huiré. Si decido partir, antes hablaré contigo»

Emma ya no estaba tranquila: detestaba a todo el mundo, a sus padres principalmente por hacer que su compañera huyera. Nunca se había imaginado que Regina pudiera partir de ese pueblo. Pero, ¿no sería esa posibilidad la mejor solución? Marcharse los cuatro, vivir en Boston, lejos de todo este caos que eran los cuentos de hadas…

No, huir de los problemas no los resolvería, y Snow y David nunca la dejarían marcharse, ya que ellos no podrían franquear la frontera sin perder su memoria.

De nuevo acostadas la una al lado de la otra, Emma no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se desviasen hacia las caricias que había querido concederle a Regina pocos minutos antes…

«Hey, di…»

«Hm…»

«¿Cómo hemos pasado de "Te muerdo los pechos" a "Voy a dejar el pueblo"? Eso puede ser algo hiriente para mis nuevas competencias»

Regina no puedo sino sonreír ante el reciente recuerdo de los labios de la bella rubia sobre su piel. Se giró hacia su compañera

«No lo sé…Pero es prometedor…» dijo con un guiño sugerente.

«¿Ah, sí? Pues de nada…» Se inclinó hacia Regina y apoyó delicadamente una mano sobre uno de sus pechos por encima del satén «Son atrayentes»

«Llegamos a un acuerdo»

«No, no, tú concluiste tú sola ese estúpido y frustrante acuerdo…Yo propongo la idea de poder meterte mano a mi voluntad sino que tú me toques» dijo ella mientras volvía a desabotonar su blusa.

«¡Para inmediatamente!»

«Oh, no…Sé que te gustó, temblabas cuando te tocaba»

«¡Nunca he dicho que fuera frígida! Simplemente digo que deberíamos esperar al baile»

«Tengo la sensación de esperar a la noche de bodas…» gruñó la bella rubia

«Eso volverá todo más excitante, ¿no? Ese pequeño adelanto ha sido bastante apetecible»

«¡Precisamente! ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir estos 15 días habiendo ya saboreado tu piel?»

«Tu ardor causará tu pérdida. Y no estoy segura de que no te sientas defraudada»

«¿Estás de broma o qué? Dios mío, Regina, te desvalorizas tanto…Sin embargo, eres perfecta, tu cuerpo es perfecto y tus pechos son perfectos…¡Se adaptan perfectamente a mis manos y a mi boca!»

«¡Emma!» dijo ella golpeando el hombro de Emma lo que provocó la hilaridad de ambas mujeres. Después, se acurrucaron cada una en los brazos de la otra.

«No te marcharás sin mí, eh…»

«…»

«Regina, me asustas, sabes…Tengo miedo de que un día al volver ya no te encuentre ni a ti ni a Alice bajo este techo»

Regina, cuyo hombro servía de almohada improvisada a Emma, jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la bella rubia.

«No tengas miedo, nunca haría algo parecido. Pero sé que si me siguieras, y técnicamente podrías hacerlo, tus padres morirían. Nunca te impondría tal elección»

«No habría elección que hacer, será algo natural para mí. Pero es una idea, eh…Cuando me harte de estar rodeada de idiotas, huiremos a Boston o Nueva York»

«Eres idiota…» suspiró Regina cerrando los ojos.

«Lo sé…Pero soy _tu_ idiota» certificó Emma cerrando también los ojos.

Casi a la vez se durmieron sin pensar que los días que vendrían serían moviditos.

Y los dos días siguientes fueron tan duros como los anteriores, con la diferencia de que ahora las elecciones fueron convocadas para poner un poco de orden en ese pueblo que, sin un verdadero líder, se estaba convirtiendo en una "feria de imbéciles" como le gustaba llamarlo a Emma. Evidentemente, los candidatos fueron numerosos y pocos estaban a la altura.

Cuando Emma preparaba el salón del ayuntamiento para el primer debate entre los candidatos, se sorprendió al ver a aparecer a sus padres.

«¿Emma? ¿Te molestamos?»

«Hm…» balbuceó la joven, poco dispuesta a hablarles

«¿Podemos…hablar?»

Super…

«Emma…yo…» David miró a Snow que lo animó dándole una palmada en el hombro «Lo siento»

Emma dejó lo que estaba haciendo, soltó la silla que tenía en las manos y los miró

«¿Perdón?»

«Me has escuchado. Yo no…no pensaba…»

«Al contrario…» gruñó la bella rubia que retomó su actividad

«Emma, escúchale, por favor»

Una vez más, se detuvo, golpeando una silla contra el suelo, haciendo sobresaltar a sus padres.

«Bien. Te escucho, pero sé breve»

David dio un paso, tomando de todas maneras algunas precauciones.

«He pensado los pros y los contras, en fin, he reflexionado sobre la situación…Tú y Regina…Me he equivocado»

«…»

«Yo… a mí me cuesta, al contrario que a Snow, convencerme de que tú eres mi hija, ese bebé que tuve en mis brazos, que protegí con dientes y uñas de esa misma mujer con la que ahora compartes tu vida. Todavía lo encuentro surrealista…»

«¿Intentas disculparte o ahondar más en la llaga?»

«Yo…Perdóname, no estoy acostumbrado. El hecho es que esta situación todavía me es extraña, pero…Me equivoqué. Me equivoqué al no darte tiempo para que te explicases, tiempo para darte una oportunidad. Si se muestra de verdad que…es ella con la que quieres vivir, entonces…mi deber de padre es protegerte, es verdad, pero también de estar feliz si tú eres feliz. Es el deseo de un padre, ver a su hija realizada como mujer, como madre…como esposa»

«…»

«No digo que debas casarte, nada más lejos…» dijo él precipitadamente

«Todavía no es el caso»

«¿Todavía?»

«David…» lo interrumpió Snow

«Vale, en fin…todo esto para decir que…estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, una última oportunidad»

«…»

«Emma, ¿me has escuchado?»

«Sí…»

«¿Y?»

«¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te felicite por hacer tu mea culpa delante de mí cuando es a Regina a quien debes pedir perdón?»

«…»

«Las ha acusado de utilizarme, le has dicho cosas de las que nunca te hubiera creído capaz, no me has mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez. Te doy asco. ¡No solo porque esté con Regina, sino porque estoy con una mujer!»

«Emma…Sí, es verdad que estoy sorprendido al sabor que eres…en fin…Pero lo he pensado y, si eres feliz, eso es lo importante»

«Ni siquiera consigues decirlo»

«…»

«Dilo. ¿Qué soy?»

«Emma…»

«Dilo»

«Eres gay» dijo amargamente

«Soy lesbiana. Lo soy y vivo con Regina Mills. Soy feliz con ella, soy feliz con los niños. Desde que me planté aquí, en todo este caos, ahora solo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura y es ella. Os quiero…Habéis hecho lo que habéis podido como padres, y os lo agradezco, pero…ahora hay que pasar página. Esa historia de "te encontraré siempre" es bonita, pero solo se adapta a vosotros. Yo no vivo en un mundo encantado, no vivo en un castillo…vivo aquí, en Storybrokke, con una mujer. No tiene nada de cuento de hada, pero es mi historia»

«Lo sé, y…acabaré por ver las cosas como tú. Estoy sorprendido por la noticia, no puedes culparme por ello. Pero todo se normalizará. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar un paso hacia ella, hacia vosotras»

«Ya lo has dado»

«Lo sé, aún no lo es todo, pero hay que comenzar por algún lado»

La atmosfera se relajó ligeramente, Snow esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a su hija.

«Estamos dispuestos Emma. Queremos que seas feliz. Y si es con Regina con la que has encontrado esa felicidad entonces….es que así debía ser»

«Gracias»

«¿Quieres…ayuda para preparar el salón?» dijo tímidamente David.

«Sí, estaría bien. Tengo algo que pediros»

«¿El qué?»

«Venid»

«¿Y después hago así, no?»

«Exacto. Cuidado con las cascaras. Henry, ¿te las apañas con los plátanos?»

«Sí, ¡mira!» dijo mostrando con orgullo los trozos de plátano cortados torpemente

«Ten cuidado con el cuchillo, por favor»

«¡No hay problema!»

No era extraño que Regina compartiera una actividad culinaria con los niños, que lo pedían a menudo. La mayor parte del tiempo, ayudaban con el postre, y hoy no era excepción: tarta de plátano y sirope de chocolate.

Esos momentos íntimos, que se multiplicaban desde que el colegio había acabado, eran muy apreciados tanto por la bella morena como por los niños.

«Y después echamos la harina, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, cariño»

«¡Me encanta cocinar!» dijo la pequeña, orgullosa de haber conseguido cascar perfectamente los huevos

«Si te gusta, hay que persistir. Quizás te conviertas en una gran cocinera» dijo divertida Regina antes de que un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadiera: miró a su hijo y a su hija y se los imaginó de repente dentro de diez años: probablemente habrían acabado sus estudios, tendrían novio y novia, querrán ciertamente, para desespero de sus madres, hacer sus vidas en sus casas…

«¿Sueñas?»

«¿Qué? Perdón, ¡la harina!»

Cuando estaba cogiendo el bote de harina, la puerta sonó

«¿Eres tú Emma?»

«Sí, hola»

«Vuelves muy…» Regina dejo de hablar al ver a Snow y David detrás de la rubia. Al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su compañera, Emma se explicó

«Oh, euh…vienen en son de paz, prometido. Es más, les gustaría además decirte algo»

«Niños, hacemos un descanso. Vayan a limpiarse»

Salieron rápido no sin que Henry hiciera antes un saludo a sus abuelos.

«Podemos…pasar al salón si quieres»

Regina asintió e invitó a la pareja, y Emma los siguió al salón. Snow y David se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que Regina y Emma se sentaron en frente. Un corto silencio planeó antes que Snow lo rompiera.

«Hm…Regina, como sabes, yo estaba al corriente de lo vuestro…y sabes ahora lo que yo pienso»

«Exacto»

«David ha…reaccionado…»

«De manera excesiva, es verdad. La situación era para ello»

«Regina, yo no quería ser descortés o inoportuno…ni que mis palabras fueran hirientes, yo…solo es que con el pasado que tenemos contigo, era evidente que no iba a reaccionar positivamente»

«Me doy cuenta de ello»

«Querría excusarme. Y…si pudiéramos comenzar de cero, haría mis esfuerzos»

«Es…honorable, gracias»

Regina estaba sorprendida ante tal cambio de la situación y de comportamiento, pero aceptó el esfuerzo. Se relajó un poco antes de sentir una mano sobre la suya, la de Emma.

«De hecho…están aquí para pedirte una cosa»

«¿Qué?»

«Regina…desearíamos que te presentases a las elecciones» dijo Snow.

«¿Pe…perdón?» soltó riéndose la morena, pero perdió en seguida la sonrisa irónica al ver el gesto grave y casi solemne que enarbolaban Snow, David y Emma. «Es…una broma, ¿verdad?»

«No. Sabes perfectamente que el pueblo sin una cabeza visible, un líder está abocada al desastre»

«Estáis vosotros ahí»

«Oh, sí, estamos, pero…no tenemos las competencias necesarias para dirigir un pueblo»

«Dirigir un pueblo es menos complicado que un reino»

«En realidad no…las competencias requeridas son diferentes y es evidente que ni David ni yo tenemos idea, ni fuerzas para evitar el hundimiento de este pueblo»

«¿Y creéis que yo sí?»

«¡Por supuesto! Lo has dirigido durante 28 años. Eres la única que lo conoce muy bien»

«…»

«Por favor, Gina, eres la única competente» suplicó su compañera

«Pero nadie votará por mí»

Todos se miraron antes de que Snow volviera a tomar la palabra

«Al menos preséntate, después ya veremos»

«¿Y sufrir una nueva humillación? La noche del 4 de julio fue suficiente, gracias»

«Al menos piénsalo, tendrás nuestro apoyo»

Tras estas palabras, Snow y David se levantaron, seguidos de Emma que los acompañó hasta la puerta, y después volvió al salón.

«Hey…¿estás bien?»

«Necesito una copa» dijo Regina levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el mini bar que no ofrecía sino whisky.

«Sabes…todo parte desde la mejor de las intenciones…no veas nada mezquino o una nueva oportunidad para humillarte. Realmente lo desean…»

«Es idea tuya, ¿verdad?»

Emma se quedó parada: cuando Regina utilizaba ese tono frío y seco, temblaba como cuando la bella morena era su rival.

«Yo…les sugerí tu candidatura sí»

«¿Sientes piedad por mí?»

«¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Te lo he dicho, creo que eres la única capaz de dirigir este pueblo. No lo he hecho para que te sientas mejor de cara al pueblo, sino para que el pueblo vaya a mejor gracias a ti»

«Nadie me votará»

«Te equivocas» dijo ella tendiéndole una hoja

«¿Qué es esto?»

«Los diez avales necesarios para poder presentarse»

Regina cogió la hoja y miró los nombres, y sonrió

«Ruby, Granny, Snow, David, ¿Archie?»

«Sí, ha comprendido que no tiene lo que hay que tener»

«Marco, ¿Killian?»

«Bah, es un habitante…»

«Belle, Gold y tú»

«Voilà»

«¿Es una broma? Estas personas son…»

«Influyentes en la comunidad…Sí, ok, Ruby no, pero confiesa que sus falditas cortas y sus escotes pueden ser una ventaja»

«Emma, es muy amable, pero…aunque estas diez personas voten por mí, quedan todos los demás…y la mayoría me detesta»

«Te enfrentarás a Whale y Leroy…tienes todas las oportunidades»

«¿David ya no se presenta?»

«Sí, pero…»

«Cuando tienes una idea en la cabeza…»

«Lo sé, es mi gran triunfo»

«Permíteme que emita una objeción a eso»

«¡Hey!» dijo golpeándole un hombro «Entonces, ¿qué hacías con los niños?»

«Un pastel de plátano»

«Ah, genial, ¡tengo un hambre!»

«Como siempre»

«¡Oye!» se molestó una vez más, y le golpeó el hombro.

«Regina, ¿estás lista?» gritó Emma desde el final de las escaleras, preparada para salir

Los niños esperaban en el porche, mientras que la bella morena se hacía de rogar. Al cabo de diez interminables minutos, cuando Regina se dignó finalmente a bajar, Emma soltó tal suspiró que incluso Regina lo oyó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

«Lo siento. Dudaba»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Mi ropa»

«Siempre has estado muy segura de eso»

«Lo sé, pero…es diferente»

«¿Regina Mills tiene miedo?»

«En absoluto»

«Hm, hm…»

«Lo que está en juego es…»

«¿Creía que te daba igual estas elecciones? ¿Que las apuestas ya estaban echadas de todas maneras?»

«De todas maneras…nunca toleraré una dejadez con respecto a mi ropa»

«Estás perfecta, como siempre» la tranquilizó la bella rubia con un dulce beso en sus labios

Se unieron a los niños, fuera, y se subieron al Mercedes para dirigirse el centro del pueblo.

A Regina le parecía que todos los habitantes estaban presentes. Ella no había hecho campaña, Emma se encargó de eso por ella y apenas sacó la cabeza fuera de su casa desde que había empezado toda esta historia y el rumor, fundado, de su presentación a las elecciones.

No sabía cómo la gente había reaccionado ante eso, ni cómo reaccionarían ante su presencia, en ese momento, en el ayuntamiento para el debate.

«Niños, vayan a coger sitio, ahora vamos»

Ellos asintieron antes de correr hacia el ayuntamiento, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

«Hey, todo va a ir bien, ¿ok?»

«Eso no lo puedes garantizar»

«¿Qué ha sido de la mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma de hace unas semanas, eh? ¡Tu discurso es perfecto y los vas a dejar boquiabiertos!»

«…»

«Venga, respira profundamente y vamos, ya va a empezar, no vayamos a llegar tarde»

La estrechó entre sus brazos antes de darle un beso en su frente

«No querría bórrate tu soberbio pintalabios» dijo ella para explicar su gesto.

Después dadas de la mano entraron en el ayuntamiento.

Emma tenía la sensación de _deja vu_: desde detrás de la inmensa cortina, podía ver a Henry y Alice en primera fila, al lado de Ruby. Sonrió y echó un vistazo hacia atrás: todos los candidatos estaban ahí: Whale, Leroy, que para la ocasión se había puesto un traje, y Regina, separada, manteniendo en sus manos temblorosas sus notas. Snow y David finalmente llegaron.

«Bah, con retraso…Déjenme adivinar: ¿otro episodio de bañera?»

«¡Emma!» le recriminó Snow, con las mejillas rojas «¿Cómo va Regina?»

«Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa…¡Se diría que va a presentar una tesis!»

«Algo parecido»

«¿Pensáis que saldrá bien?»

«¿Te preocupas por ella?»

«Un poco, sí. Yo…no deseo que se sienta otra vez decepcionada…una vez más por mi culpa»

«Todo irá bien. Bueno, voy con los niños. David, te confío a nuestra hija»

«Voy a ver a Regina, va a ser la hora»

David le sonrió antes de ir a ver a Leroy y a Whale para los últimos preparativos, mientras que Emma llamó la atención de Regina, que estaba concentrada en sus notas.

«Hey, va a empezar»

«¿Dónde estarás tú?»

«Los niños me han guardado un sitio en primer fila junto a ellos. ¡Estaremos todos ahí por ti!»

«Gracias»

«¡Los vas a machacar! Pero no lo olvides, todos creemos en ti, llegue esto a buen término o no. Habrás tenido el valor de enfrentarse a ellos…no tienes nada que reprocharte. Estamos orgullosos de ti. Te amo» le susurró en la oreja antes de marcharse y desaparecer tras las cortinas, dejando a una Regina nerviosa, pero ahora con más confianza.

Después de todo, ella ha encarado situaciones mucho más graves y más impresionantes. Si se mira bien, su vida entera era más impresionante que esos pocos minutos frente a los habitantes que le prodigaban un odio y un rencor sin igual.

«Regina, ¿preparada?» le preguntó David. Ella respondió positivamente «Bien, entonces, allá vamos»

Él desapareció tras la cortina, y ella se encontró sola junto a los otros dos oponentes que no le dirigieron ninguna mirada. Se sentía bien sola…hasta que la cortina se abrió y fue cegada por los focos dirigidos al escenario. Al escuchar los nombres de sus oponentes y los aplausos que siguieron, dio un paso hacia atrás antes de escuchar su propio nombre de boca de David, seguido de algunos aplausos, principalmente provenientes de la primera fila.

Se sentó en su silla, triturando entre sus manos las hojas, mientras que David daba la palabra al primer candidato: Leroy. Como se lo había imaginado, su discurso fue breve y demasiado rudimentario. Leroy prometía esencialmente trabajar para encontrar un modo de volver al país encantado, lo que algunas personas en la sala aclamaron.

Después fue el turno de Whale. El discurso era más concreto, más preciso. Regina incluso reconocía que algunas ideas eran bastante buenas y que su discurso en su conjunto era muy bueno, era un serio oponente. Pero en su perfección, Whale no parecía conmover al público presente, totalmente impasible en su mayoría. Después, cuando Whale hubo acabado de hablar, y parecía que sería su turno, David tomó la palabra

«Amigos. Antes de continuar, quería deciros algo. Como habéis podido ver, la lista de los candidatos para alcalde del pueblo ha cambiado. Archie se ha retirado…así como yo mismo» Algunos clamores como «ohhh» se elevaron de la multitud «Lo he hecho para dejar mi lugar a …Regina Mills, aquí presente» algunos murmullos se oyeron, algunas frases como «más bien la reina malvada» o incluso «la bruja…»

«Escuchad, escuchad. Sí, todos sabemos quién es, y lo que ha hecho. Pero también debemos reconocer que para este pueblo ella fue una alcaldesa impecable, seria y segura. Yo…yo creo en ella, en sus capacidades para este puesto. Ella es la única que conoce este pueblo y su funcionamiento. Hoy, necesitamos a una persona que comprenda nuestras personalidades a las que todavía nos estamos adaptando. Conoce este pueblo y sus ideas, que ella ahora misma os expondrá, son dignas de tener en cuenta. Es por eso por lo que yo me retiro de la candidatura, porque creo en ella…Y invito a la gente que iba a votar por mí, porque creían en mí, en mis ideas, en mi valor, que vote por Regina Mills, a quien le doy todo mi apoyo»

Otra vez un zumbido de murmullos se elevó de la sala antes de que David le diera la palabra a Regina. Esta, aún conmocionada por las palabras de David, dudó antes de acercar al estrado en el centro del escenario, sobre el que colocó sus notas ya arrugadas. Recorrió la sala con la mirada antes de posarla en rostro más amigables: Henry, que levantó los dos pulgares en signo de apoyo, Alice que le ofreció la más hermosa de las sonrisas y finalmente Emma cuya mirada llena de amor le hinchó el corazón y le dio algunos gramos de coraje que necesitaba para tomar la palabra.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, inspiró profundamente y retomó la prestancia de una reina, esa mujer con ese carisma señal de la casa.

Solo con escuchar sus primeras palabras, era evidente que Regina sabía de lo que hablaba: mencionó el presupuesto, los proyectos que podían realizarse, el Baile de las flores así como otras cosas que se podrían llevar a cabo para dinamizar el pueblo…No decayó, no pestañeó. Emma estaba subyugada por su presencia y la autoridad de la que hacía gala, ella que, pocos minutos antes, temblaba como un flan.

Solo habló algunos minutos, pero Emma no desvió su mirada ni un segundo de ella. Después, ella se sentó, aliviada antes de mirar a Emma que le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

A continuación, David tomó la palabra para informar sobre los próximos actos: el debate entre los candidatos, y después la fecha de la votación. Finalmente, invitó al público a abandonar con calma el ayuntamiento.

Voilà, todo había terminado. Habría parecido eterno, pero solo había transcurrido una hora.

Emma se precipitó hacia los bastidores para buscar a Regina

«Ahhhh, ¡has estado genial!»

«Gracias. ¿Tú…tú sabías que David me daría su voto?»

«No, no sabía nada, pero no me sorprende. Y con su apoyo, tienes más posibilidades de ser elegida»

«No echemos campanas al vuelo. No porque lo haya pedido, la gente obedecerá su palabra»

«Ya lo veremos. Bueno, ¿y si vamos a acabar este bello día a Granny?»

«Con gusto»

Parecía que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella…No, de hecho, era una certeza. Hacía tiempo que no iba a Granny's con los niños y con Emma.

«Hey, respira…Todos están admirando tu increíble belleza…¡Están celosos de mí!» intentó tranquilizarla Emma al ver a su compañera ligeramente tensa.

«Gracias…» dijo Regina con una tímida sonrisa poniendo su mano en su brazo

«Venga, vamos a coger una mesa, una buena comida, y volvemos a casa. Porque es lo que hacen las familias normales, ¿no?»

Regina le sonrió antes de seguirla hacia la mesa. Las miradas se hicieron menos insistentes, dando lugar a algunos murmullos a su paso. Imaginaba muy bien el contenido de esos rumores, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Pronto fueron atendidos por una sonriente Ruby.

«Hey, ¿cómo estáis? Regina quería decirte que…has arrasado hace un momento»

«Gra..gracias Ruby»

«¡Les has cerrado la boca a todos!»

«A saber si será eficaz, será un misterio»

«No te infravalores de esa manera, yo estoy segura de que vas a ganar»

«¡Ruby! Los clientes» le dijo Granny desde detrás de la barra

«¡Sí! Bien, ¿qué os pongo?»

La comida pasó en cierta calma, los niños no dejaban de hablar del baile. Imaginaban que sería grandioso, como un baile de disfraces en el que los invitados estarían vestidos suntuosamente, como en las cortes reales, con máscaras en la cara bailando al son de la música.

«Y después, podríamos elegir al rey y la reina del baile»

«Sí, tendrían coronas y todo»

«Bien, niños, vamos a dejarlo ya…y vamos a parar con los refrescos también»

«Pero, ¡sería genial!»

«Todavía falta que el futuro alcalde decida llevarlo a cabo»

«Pero el futuro alcalde serás tú, y además la gente estaba muy entusiasmada cuando mencionaste el hecho de hacer revivir algunas tradiciones, incluido el baile»

«…»

«Todavía no hemos llegado a eso. Antes están los debates. Contra Leroy será pan comido. No se puede decir que sus ideas sean muy brillantes. Y además tú tienes más labia que él»

«Con Whale será otra historia»

«Whale…es demasiado estricto, demasiado rígido…de hecho es un coñazo»

«¡Emma! ¡Tu lenguaje!»

«Perdón. Pero, es verdad…es tan…psicorígido…»

«¿No es eso lo que pensabas antes de mí? Me acuerdo bien de tus palabras»

«Sí…Pero desde entonces, he cambiado de opinión…Y además, paso mis días y mis noches contigo»

«¡Emma!»

«Buenos días otra vez» interrumpió Snow acompañada de David que acababan de entrar en Ganny's «Regina, venía a felicitarte, tu discurso ha sido muy elocuente»

«Gracias»

«¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes?»

«Por supuesto»

Emma se pegó a Regina para dejar sitio a Snow, mientras que los niños se pegaron para que David se sentara a su lado.

«David…no he tenido la ocasión para darte las gracias por…tu intervención»

«Era normal y justo. Y tendrás mi apoyo hasta el fin de la campaña»

«Hablando de eso, tengo una idea para un cartel que podría causar sensación en las calles del pueblo»

«Emma…has pensado a lo grande»

«Todo es poco para ti» dijo ella guiñando un ojo a su compañera.

«¡Qué día!» dijo Emma tirándose a lo largo de la cama

«Sí, demasiado para una vez, yo que no estoy acostumbrada a estos modos»

«Ganarás, ¡estoy segura!»

«Dime…¿tus motivaciones no serán más…personales?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Bien…¿no estarás motivada en verme de alcaldesa desde que estas al corrientes de la fiesta de las flores? ¿Aún más desde que te dije que nos acostaríamos esa noche?»

«No sé de lo que hablas»

«Ya: ¿no quieres verme de alcaldesa para que instaure esa fiesta con el fin de que se celebre y que por la noche…me entregue a ti?» dijo ella divertida

«¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan superficial?»

«Superficial no, interesada sí. Y puedo entenderlo…Soy bastante atractiva para que decidas hacer campaña por mí»

«¡Estoy indignada!» dijo falsamente Emma «¿Cómo puedes creer que la finalidad de todo esto es el simple hecho de hacer el amor contigo esa noche?»

«Entonces, ¿no verías ninguna objeción a que quiera cambiar la fecha de…nuestra primera vez?»

«¡Hey! ¡Eso no es lo que decidimos!» se enfadó Emma poniéndose de pie en la cama

«¿Por qué te enfadas de esa manera si la fecha del baile importa poco?»

Emma se enfurruñó, cogida en falta, antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la cama

«No es justo… Espero desde hace días, ¡semanas incluso!»

«Solo dos. Y no he dicho que la vaya a retrasar…»

«Bah, ya es demasiado. Yo…tengo la sensación de ser una pervertida a tu lado: siempre queriendo, pidiendo, mientras que tú, tú te quedas impasible. Roza lo ofensivo para mí. De acuerdo, admito que la perspectiva de hacerlo la noche del baile me excitaba, pero no es por esa razón que quiero que seas alcaldesa. Lo quiero porque lo mereces y ese puesto está hecho para ti, siempre lo ha sido»

«Emma…Pase lo que pase con el puesto de alcalde, hay una cosa que sí ocurrirá: una noche entera contigo…haciéndote el amor hasta que pierdas la respiración» le dijo en un murmullo en su oído, haciendo temblar a la bella rubia.

«Para…no tienes derecho a hacer eso…» suspiró Emma

«¿Si no qué?» Regina deslizó sus dedos por el torso de su compañera, parándose entre los pechos antes de seguir su camino hasta el ombligo, dibujando formas invisibles.

«Regina…yo…para»

«Si no…¿qué?» le mordisqueó el cuello, como un vampiro ávido de sangre y de carne fresca, sus dedos se deslizaron subrepticiamente bajo la camiseta de Emma, rozando su piel con su dedo índice. Su lengua tomó el relevo de sus dientes y pronto múltiples besos se sembraron por su cuello y su mandíbula.

Emma estaba inmóvil, completamente crispada sobre la cama, apoyándose en esta con los brazos tendidos hacia atrás, ofreciendo su busto al apetito de Regina

«Regina…»

La mano de la bella morena estaba bajo la camiseta, su índice rozaba la tela, al parecer lycra, del sujetador que dejaba imaginar cuán prometedoras y generosas eran las curvas de la bella rubia.

A medida que su mano, pero también sus labios, ganaban terreno, Emma sentía sus últimas barreras caer. Sabía que Regina jugaba con ella y que no tardaría en interrumpir las caricias. Pero, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de esas tiernas atenciones, imaginándose lo que vendría más adelante.

Después sintió que Regina la empujaba hacia atrás, tendiéndola dulcemente en la cama, antes de levantarle la camiseta y depositarle algunos besos, rozando sus costillas, jugando con su ombligo. Subió por el esternón y agarró con sus dientes el sujetador, y tiró de él con una sonrisa sádica.

«¡Eres…una bruja!» pronunció Emma, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Regina besó el escote de Emma antes de alzarse, con una sonrisa en los labios, y de volver a colocar la camiseta en su lugar.

Bajó de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, dejando a una Emma colmada, pero terriblemente frustrada. Se incorporó y vio salir a Regina con su pijama de satén algunos minutos más tarde.

«Puedes moverte, me gustaría acostarme»

«¡Te odio!»

Regina se echó a reír antes de que Emma se moviera para que Regina se acostara.

«Eres cruel, ¿lo sabes, no? Jugar conmigo de esa manera…Tengo la sensación de ser…uno de tus animales de compañía»

Regina la miró antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

«Eres mucho más que eso, créeme. Pero es verdad que los viejos hábitos no se pierden fácilmente y…me gusta divertirme. Así que, si quieres jugar…»

«¡Eres sádica! Sádica, cruel, pero terriblemente excitante. ¡Eres alucinante!»

«Pero te gusta eso…»

«Lo adoro. Tú…Di, ¿me harás el amor como lo hacías con tus sirvientes?»

«¿Quieres decir que…te gusta ser dominada?» dijo divertida

«De hecho…me gustaría solo…que me amaras como las amabas a ellas»

«No. Yo no las amaba. Yo jugaba con ellas, las trataba como criadas, animales con los que pasaba mi tiempo. No sentía un real apego por ellas, ni ningún amor. Si me pides que te trate como a ellas, es imposible, simplemente porque eres mucho más importante, muy diferente a ellas. No te considero como a un animal de compañía, sino como mi compañera porque yo…te quiero. Y es por eso por lo que no quiero precipitarme contigo. Porque hacer el amor contigo reviste una importancia mucho más grande que todo lo que haya podido hacer antes. Ya te lo he dicho, pero….todas mis relaciones, fueran sexuales o sentimentales, fueron dolorosas y sin verdadero sentimientos. Hoy, tengo la ocasión, la oportunidad de disfrutar finalmente una relación amorosa y compartida…Tengo ganas de tomarme mi tiempo contigo, de descubrir todo lo que puede ofrecerme tal relación, incluido el lado sexual»

«¿Sabes? Cada vez que hablas de nosotras en esos términos, comprendo por qué te amo...y por qué estoy enamorada de ti» dijo Emma mientras se desvestía y se acurrucaba junto a Regina «Me gusta cuando hablas de amor, al menos del nuestro»

«¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?»

«Absolutamente, y estoy muy orgullosa de que pongas tantas esperanzas en nosotras, mete algo de presión, pero al mismo tiempo me vuelve terriblemente adicta a ti. Y si quieres esperar, entonces esperaremos. ¡Con tal de que nuestra primera noche sea inolvidable!» ambas sonrieron «¡Y además…lo que acabas de mostrarme es muy, muy prometedor!»

«Estoy feliz de que lo comprendas»

«¡Yyyy, si tienes ganas de recomenzar este tipos de cosas, que sepas que estoy enteramente a favor!»

Regina se echó a reír

«No lo dudo. Así como que….lo que he podido entrever me ha gustado»

«¡Y no has visto nada! Espera que saque mis habilidades especiales de "Primera vez con la mujer que amo", ¡no te lo vas a creer!»

«Espero que no las hayas sacado antes…»

«No, no, te lo he dicho, nunca he tenido a una mujer antes que a ti. Nado en aguas turbulentas»

«Encantadora manera de decirlo»

«Hm…» suspiró Emma apretándose un poco más contra la bella morena, que aceptó con placer ese agarre «Buena noches Gina»

«Buenas noches Emma»

«¿Estresada?»

«No, todavía no, pero si continúas dando vueltas a mi alrededor, ¡creo que sí me voy a estresar!»

Dos días habían pasado desde la presentación de los candidatos y hoy era el día crucial: ¡el debate!

De nuevo en la sala de conferencias del ayuntamiento, los candidatos esperaban detrás de la corina burdeos a que se les llamasen. Regina estaba acompañada por Emma que parecía, a primera vista, mucho más nerviosa que la bella morena.

«Lo siento, pero…¡nunca me han gustado los debates!»

«Sí, creo acordarme…» dijo ella recordando el debate frente a Sidney Glass cuando las elecciones para elegir nuevo sheriff.

«Whale parece confiado»

«Sí, lo está»

«Y tú, ¿cómo estás?»

«Me lo has preguntado ya cuatro veces y la respuesta es la misma: estoy bien. He preparado mi discurso, las preguntas»

«Ya sabes…él va a atacar con la cuestión de que fuiste la instigadora de la maldición y cosas como esas…»

«Lo sé. Y estoy preparada para esos ataques»

«Y ya sabes, él tampoco es un santo. Lo de Daniel…»

«Lo sé, pero si puedo evitar el tema, lo preferiría»

«Sí, lo entiendo, pero él no dudará en utilizar todas las guarradas…»

«Y no se equivocaría. Mi habilidad será demostrar que yo soy mucho más que eso»

«Te amo tanto» dijo Emma agarrando su rostro entre sus manos.

«Por favor, ten cuidado, no estamos solas»

Emma retiró rápido sus manos, apenada por no poder darle ánimo a su compañera como querría.

«Venga, voy a sentarme, y no lo olvides, si tienes la más mínima duda, mírame, estaré ahí»

«Lo sé, gracias»

«Señoras. Regina, ¿estás lista?» dijo David

«Sí»

«Entonces, comenzamos»

«Hasta más tarde» murmuró Emma guiñándole un ojo

Después Regina se hundió en sus notas antes de ver a Whale plantarse delante de ella

«Regina»

«Whale»

«Buena suerte»

«Gracias»

«La necesitará» dijo él con una sonrisa que casi hizo sentir escalofríos en la espalda a la joven

«¿Qué quiere…?»

«Si fuera usted, me retiraría»

«¿Discúlpeme?»

«Sencillamente hay cosas que no le gustaría ver divulgadas delante de la asistencia»

«…»

«Su pasado es demasiado pesado, pero todavía hay cosas que debe revelarnos»

«¿Qué significa…»

«Caballeros, señora, es la hora» cortó David abriendo la cortina. Whale se alejó con su gesto de placer que ella le conocía muy bien por haberlo visto en su rostro el día en que la maldición fue rota y llegó, con la turba, a la puerta de su casa para matarla.

«Damas y caballeros, están hoy aquí para asistir al debate entre nuestros tres candidatos al puesto de alcalde»

Los aplausos sonaron cuando los tres candidatos entraron, Emma soltó algunos "wowo" levantando los puños como un fan de futbol en las gradas, lo que hizo nacer una tímida sonrisa en los labios de Regina.

Cada uno tomó asiento y esperó el comienzo de las preguntas. Rápidamente el temperamento explosivo de Leroy salió a la luz, lo que demostró que definitivamente él no estaba en su ambiente. Su alocución fue, una vez más, muy corta y poco convincente. Después fue el turno de Whale, cuyo discurso fue varias veces interrumpido por las preguntas del público. Había que ser sinceros, él era muy hábil y tenía, más o menos, respuesta para todo: para aquellos que deseaban marchar, él prometió poner un equipo consagrado exclusivamente a la búsqueda de una solución…

A continuación, una vez acabó, fue el turno de Regina que, algo menos confiada, ocupó su sitio en el estrado. Presentó su programa, algo bastante ligero y clásico, pero eficaz. Una vez su alocución hecha, esperó las preguntas que tardaban en empezar. Entonces Granny se levantó: «¿Qué le responde usted a los que todavía le tienen miedo? ¿No cree que su estatus…bueno, su antiguo estatus de bruja y reina caída podría hacerles creer que si no la votan podría vengarse de ellos?»

«Bien…Sus miedos y sus dudas son justificadas, no puedo negarlo. Pero he cambiado, no sabría cómo demostráoslo. Ahora, tengo una familia y estoy a la escucha. Sé que este pueblo podría pasar de mí, pero…creo, en el fondo, que habiéndolo creado yo misma, conozco las necesidades del mismo. No tengo ninguna intención de vengarme en ninguno de ustedes si no salgo ganadora»

«¿Por qué se ha presentado…» se elevó otra voz «sabiendo que este pueblo hace algunos meses la habría degollado?»

«Porque…porque he aprendido a amar este pueblo, al igual que he aprendido muchas cosas desde que la maldición fue rota. He cometido errores, los aceptó y he pagado el precio por ellos…y lo seguiré pagando. Quizás sea el comienzo de mi redención…»

Vio algunas cabezas asentir, lo que la alivió un poco.

«Habla de familia Regina…» Whale acababa de tomar la palabra levantándose y llegando a su altura «¿Podría ser más precisa?»

«¿Perdón?» Él levantó una ceja, sonriendo «Tengo a mi hijo, Henry, y a mi hija, Alice»

«Sí, por supuesto…sus hijos» se acercó a ella «También tiene a Emma Swan, ¿no es verdad?»

Regina se puso recta y lo miró llena de odio, lo que hizo que Whale mostrara una gran sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

«No entiendo»

«¿Es verdad que la sheriff Swan vive actualmente bajo su techo?»

«Es…correcto»

«Bien, bien. ¿No cree que su situación le da ventaja para pretender el puesto de alcalde?»

«¿Mi situación?» frunció el ceño la bella morena

«Ser la pareja de la sheriff, por supuesto»

En ese momento, durante unos segundos, un pesado silencio se produjo en la sala antes de que rumores, toses, murmullos se escucharan…Regina estaba inmóvil, una corriente de aire frío parecía recorrerla, sentía vértigo.

Emma, por su parte, estaba en su sitio echando chispas, sus manos crispadas sobre sus pantalones. Entonces sintió una mano posarse en la suya en un gesto tranquilizador, era Snow.

«Cálmate…»

«¡Whale!» cortó David

«¿Qué? Oh, perdón…¿Debía ser un secreto? Pero si pretende ser la cabeza visible del pueblo, este tiene el derecho de saber con quién está tratando»

Emma fue a levantarse, pero Snow se lo impidió

«No, es su pelea»

Regina parecía devastada, totalmente perdida, le hubiera gustado apoyarla, protegerla como lo había prometido.

«Dr. Whale, no creo que la vida privada tenga nada que ver cuando se trata de dirigir un pueblo»

«Entonces, ¿no niega que usted y la sheriff Swan son pareja?»

Ella se pellizcó los labios y lanzó una rápida mirada a Emma que estaba tan estupefacta e inquieta como ella. También vio a Snow tan preocupada como su hija. David estaba preparado para saltar, pero Regina se aclaró la garganta antes de ponerse recta.

«Es correcto»

Los rumores de la gente no la hicieron desviar la mirada de Whale al que miraba intensamente.

«Estoy de pareja con Emma Swan ya desde hace un tiempo. Efectivamente vive bajo mi techo con su hijo»

Whale vaciló ante esa franqueza antes de que, de una forma teatral, abriera los brazos.

«¿Cómo confiar en usted si camina de la mano con la policía del pueblo? ¿Cómo creer que no habrá coerción? Y no es la primera vez que se acuesta con el sheriff de este pueblo, creo saber» dijo haciendo clara referencia a Graham.

Cuando se disponía a responder, Emma, no soportando más, se levantó.

«¡Suficiente! Subió al estrado para encararse a Whale «¿Cuál es su problema, Whale?»

«No tengo ningún problema. Este pueblo verá si decide elegir a esta mujer, a esta…bruja»

«Debe verse en apuros cuando cae tan bajo Whale. No sé si debo estar consternada o divertida»

«Este pueblo nunca estará seguro si esta mujer permanece a la cabeza. Nadie confía en ella, ¿cómo podríamos pensar que es la persona ideal cuando ha sido ella quien nos ha metido en esta pesadilla?»

«¡No se entera de nada Whale! No ha comprendido nada sobre este pueblo, no sabe nada de su funcionamiento, no sabe nada de sus habitantes. Habla de Regina como una bruja…Pero, ¿seguro que está usted en condiciones de juzgar a la gente…Frankenstein?»

Varios «ohhhh» se elevaron desde el público mientras que Whale retrocedía un paso.

«Dr. Whale. He cometido mis errores, cierto, pero cada habitante de este pueblo tiene, ahora, una doble personalidad con la que tendrán que lidiar. Este pueblo es también un ser con el que habrá que lidiar para que no pierda su esencia»

«Bellas palabras de la mujer que ha encarcelado al pueblo entero durante 28 años»

«Lo reconozco, soy culpable»

«Pero no ha pagado por sus crímenes. Y pretende ahora volver a la cabeza del pueblo»

«He pagado, mucho más de lo que pueda imaginar. Y si piensa que esta elección es cuestión de poder, se equivoca. Este pueblo no necesita un líder, David, aquí presente, podría perfectamente hacer ese papel, pero mientras se espera a que se encuentre una solución para hacer marchar a los que lo desean, este pueblo no debe extinguirse. Es menos una cuestión de poder que de supervivencia. Los habitantes necesitan a este pueblo, como este pueblo necesita a sus habitantes para continuar viviendo»

«…»

Emma se quedó a un lado, impresionada de que su compañera se haya recompuesto tan rápidamente. Whale se quedó asombrado, inmóvil y sobre todo, callado, David decidió retomar las riendas del debate.

«Bien…yo…yo creo que hemos acabado. Al menos que haya más preguntas para Regina Mills»

Una mano se levantó…Marco.

«Regina…entonces, ¿usted está…con Emma?»

«Así es»

«¿Piensa que podrán trabajar juntas sin ser influenciadas por sus sentimientos respectivos?» preguntó

«Sí, lo creo. Miss Swan y yo somos bastante profesionales para separar las cosas y mantenernos cada una en nuestras funciones»

Marco le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volverse a sentar. Así acabó el debate. Todos se encontraban en bastidores y Whale no desaprovechó la ocasión para buscarle las cosquillas una vez más a Regina.

«Sin rencor, espero, es el juego» dijo él tendiéndole la mano. Regina miró la mano, después el rosto antes de sonreírle de forma pretenciosa. Pero Emma surgió como un león de su jaula y agarró a Whale por el cuello.

«Usted, especie de…»

«¡Emma!» Ella se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Whale. Regina apoyó su mano en su hombro y Emma se calmó inmediatamente. Soltó su agarre y se dio la vuelta junto con Regina. Cuando escuchó una risa detrás de ella, se giró y le dio un derechazo fulgurante a Whale que perdió el equilibrio.

«¡Auch!» Sacudió su mano antes de agarrar a Regina por la cintura y de alejarse con ella para unirse a David y Snow en la entrada.

«¡Estoy contenta de que todo haya acabado!» resopló Regina

«Y nosotros. Regina, yo no sabía que él iba a hacer eso…»

«No te preocupes. De todas maneras, algún día tenía que saberse. Solo estoy feliz de que los niños no hayan tenido que presenciarlo»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Este Whale…Espero sinceramente que la gente no sea tan estúpida como para votar por este cretino»

«La gente votará según su consciencia Emma, poco importa el resultado, todo está hecho y dicho»

«¡La ventaja es que ahora puedo hacer esto!» dijo aferrando más la cintura de Regina y apretándola contra ella bajo la mirada aún de sorpresa de los padres de la bella rubia

«Emma…»

«¿Qué? Ahora voy a poder invitarte a cenar o a salir a dar un paseo por la playa o al bosque sin que la gente se haga preguntas. Esta noche todo el pueblo lo sabrá»

«…»

«Pero…te pido disculpas anticipadamente»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque por mi culpa, te arriesgas a perder»

«No digas eso. Nunca te culparía. ¡Y si la cosas son así, pues que así sean!»

Emma deslizó una mano en la de Regina.

«La votación comenzará mañana por la mañana, ahora…vamos a buscar a los niños»

Regina asintió y así se marcharon hacia los coches acompañadas por David y Snow. Esta tomó la palabra

«De todas maneras, me preguntó cómo Whale lo ha sabido…Quiero decir, habéis sido bastante discretas»

«Oh, a veces basta con soltar una mentira para desvelar la verdad. Él solo ha dicho que Emma vivía bajo mi techo y ha dejado que la gente dedujera lo que él quería. Fue una jugada de póker de su parte»

«Sí…¡Espero, en todo caso, que mi golpe de póker se mantenga en su cara un tiempo!»

«La violencia no arregla nada, sé de lo que hablo»

«¡Te ha insultado! Y a mí también. ¡No me voy a dejar insultar por Frankenstein!»

«Cálmate, creo que por hoy ya te has enervado bastante. Volvamos a casa, estoy cansada»

Se separaron y cada uno volvió a su casa. Cuando el coche se paró frente a la casa de Regina, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Henry y Alice salieron corriendo para conocer las noticias. Saltaron a los brazos de sus madres respectivas antes de comenzar con las preguntas. Evidentemente eludieron la parte de Whale. Entraron en casa donde las esperaba la niñera de turno, Ruby.

«Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido?»

«Niños, vayan a ponerse el pijama por favor»

«Pero, todavía es temprano»

«¡Vamos a hacer una tarde en pijamas!» anunció Emma

Los gritos de alegría de los niños hicieron nacer en las dos mujeres dos hermosas sonrisas. Los niños subieron las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, dejando a sus madres con Ruby.

«¿Tan mal ha ido entonces?»

«No, a penas. Te anuncio que Regina y yo hemos salido oficialmente del armario»

«¿En serio?»

«No hemos tenido elección. Whale nos puso entre la espada y la pared»

«¿Lo sabía?»

«Parece ser. ¡Pero Regina ha estado sensacional! Ha estado elegante. ¡Pero yo le he dado un puñetazo!»

«¿Te has peleado con él?»

«No, realmente…No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar» dijo ella con orgullo

«No hay nada de lo que enorgullecerse, podría haberse vuelto contra ti…o contra mí»

«¡Por eso esperé a que todo hubiese acabado para pegarle!»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud infantil de Emma.

«Bien, ahora os dejo, ya le pediré a Granny que me cuente todo con detalle. Buenas noches chicas, ¡nada de locuras, eh!»

Ruby se marchó dejando solas a las jóvenes con los niños, lejos del tumulto de las elecciones que mañana durante todo el día agitaría al pueblo. Con respecto al día siguiente, Regina ya había previsto quedarse en su casa y no moverse hasta saberse los resultados, cosa que Emma no pudo negociar.

«¿Regina?»

«Hm…»

Emma se echó encima de la bella morena que dormía profundamente. La besó entre los omoplatos.

«Gina…son más de las diez»

Ante esas palabras, Regina abrió los ojos

«¿Me has dejado dormir?»

«Lo necesitabas»

«¿No vas a ir a la comisaria?»

«Me he tomado el día, David está al corriente» dijo ella multiplicando los besos entre sus omoplatos «Voy a ocuparme de ti…»

«Si eso incluye lo que pienso…»

«Hm…¿sería tan malo querer dar placer a mi compañera? Quiero decir, no hay nada más normal que un masaje o alguna atenciones carnales…¿Es tan malo querer complacerte?» dijo mientras sus labios se desplazaban de un hombro al otro pasando por su cuello tierno y fino.

Regina se giró, mirando esos ojos golosos de la bella rubia.

«¿Los niños?»

«Están levantados, los he puesto a ver un DVD»

«¿Desayuno?»

«Cereales y tostadas…»

«Has pensado en todo»

«Evidentemente…» murmuró antes de hundir su nariz en el cuello de su compañera, pero esta la frenó «Regina…solo algunas caricias…»

«Sabes bien que si te ofrezco eso, no podrás evitar querer más»

«…»

Regina se enderezó y tumbó a la bella rubia en la cama

«Pero yo…yo podría detenerme» dijo ella devorándola con los ojos, tanto que Emma se vio presa de temblores.

«¡Oh, no, prefiero no hacer nada si te vas a parar en mitad del asunto!»

«¿Entonces…» hizo deslizar su índice a lo largo de la mandíbula de Emma «quizás…» lo bajó por todo su cuello, acariciando su carótida «no debería…» se detuvo entre sus pechos «detenerme ahora?» agarró un pecho, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma. De golpe y porrazo, Regina pegó vigorosamente sus labios a los de Emma y comenzó un ardiente beso en el que sus lenguas jugaron con la decencia.

La mano de Regina masajeó el pecho derecho de la bella rubia antes de bajar algunos centímetros y deslizarla bajo la camiseta, rozando su ombligo antes de volver a subirla dulcemente y de acariciar sus generosas curvas, pellizcando entre sus dedos finos las puntas que iban endureciéndose a medida que las caricias de Regina se hacían más insistentes.

«Hm…Espera»

Regina se separó, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendida

«¿Qué, ya no quieres? ¿Tú que me has dado la lata para que llegue este día?»

«Yo…¿creía que debíamos esperar a la noche del baile?»

«Finalmente la paciencia no es mi credo»

«¡Qué cambio radical…¿y por qué esta mañana?»

«Porque necesita cambiar de ideas y tu cuerpo es un perfecto remedio para eso» dijo divertida mientras Emma se pellizcaba los labios, pensando que lamentaría lo que iba a hacer durante días: agarró la mano de Regina y la retiró de debajo de su camiseta, ante la mirada sorprendida de Regina «¿Qué te pasa?»

«Yo…no, no quiero que ocurra de esta manera…Yo…quizás sea una estupidez, pero me gusta mucho la idea de que ocurra la noche del baile, lo encuentro romántico: pasaremos la velada juntas, bailaremos, comeremos, incluso bailaremos con unos vestidos majestuosos. Te encontraré la más bella del baile y…a medianoche, volveremos a casa las dos, Ruby aceptará quedarse con los niños y…pasaremos nuestra primera vez las dos, solas aquí haciendo temblar las paredes con nuestros gritos de placer. Te haré el amor toda la noche hasta que caigamos dormidas de agotamiento, una contra la otra. Será mi noche más hermosa junto a ti…Creo que lo más excitante de todo eso será desvestirte, quitarte ese vestido de fiesta que te pondrás, desanudando los lazos de tu corsé, levantándote las enaguas…Sí, tengo una idea muy clara de lo que será nuestra primera vez…esa idea me agrada»

«Si es realmente lo que quieres, entonces, ¿por qué has insistido tanto cada día para que hiciéramos el amor?»

«Bah…encontraba ese pequeño juego divertido: yo me lanzaba y tú me rechazabas de manera sexy. Me excitaba…»

«¿Un juego, eh?»

«Pensaba que también tú lo querías…»

«Oh, es lo que quiero. Tu visión de nuestra primera vez me es agradable hasta el punto de que la estoy visualizando como si ocurriera ahora mismo ante mis ojos. Y también tengo decir que me gusta»

«Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Esperamos al baile?»

«Esperamos al baile»

Se sonrieron antes de que Emma saliera de la cama

«Vamos con los niños»

«Ya voy»

«Di, ¿no estás estresada?»

«¿Por?»

«Por lo de hoy, los resultados»

«La suerte ya está echada. No lamento nada, al menos lo he intentado. Te doy las gracias por eso»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por haberme empujado a hacerlo. Quizás sea lo que cambie las cosas con respecto a la opinión de la gente sobre mí»

«¡De nada! Venga, vamos, ¡tengo muchas ganas de tortitas!»

El día pasó y tanto Regina como los niños y Emma se quedaron encerrados en la casa, alejados de lo que pasaba en el pueblo y del tumulto de las elecciones municipales.

Las horas pasaron y Emma podía sentir los nervios de Regina: esta, para ocupar la mente, pasaba el tiempo en la cocina, las manos en la harina y en los huevos…

«Eres una monada…»

Regina levantó la cara, cubierta de harina, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma.

«¿Te ríes de mí?»

«En absoluto, al contrario. Cada día que pasa, me hace darme cuenta de cuánto te amo» dijo ella abrazándola, entrecruzando sus manos sobre su vientre «Hm…hueles bien» dijo hundiendo su nariz en la cabellera negra de su compañera.

«Huelo a huevos y a masa de pastel…»

«Completamente mi estilo: bella y apetitosa»

Cuando Regina se disponía a replicar, tocaron a la puerta. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Emma fuera a abrir y de que Regina se lavara la cara.

«¿Snow?»

«Hola Emma…David me ha dicho que te cogiste el día…»

«Sí. ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«La votación ha terminado. Vamos a anunciar los resultados en el ayuntamiento. Regina está invitada a ir junto con los otros candidatos»

«Oh…¿las estadísticas?»

«No sé nada. Una oficina ha sido dispuesta para hacer el escrutinio, no he podido entrar»

«Ok, yo…ya vamos. Preparamos a los niños y nos unimos»

«¿Cómo está Regina?»

«Oh, ya la conoces: fiel a ella misma. Clase y sobriedad. Pero la noto un poco nerviosa»

«Es comprensible, sobre todo que…»

«¿Qué?» Snow dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo una señal con la cabeza a su hija para que la siguiera. Emma salió, cerrando tras ella la puerta «¿Qué pasa?»

«Los rumores sobre vosotras se han extendido. Whale no ha parado de comentar lo de vuestra pareja»

«Si eso le divierte…Y además ya no son rumores. Los rumores son comentarios si fundamento…Ahora, todo está confirmado, ya que hemos salido de armario»

«Lo sé…Emma…no todos son tan abiertos de mente como yo o Ruby. La homosexualidad nunca fue una cuestión que se tratara en nuestro mundo»

«Oh, ya sabes, es como en todas partes: siempre ha existido aunque nadie hable de ello. Quizás es un tema tabú, y comprendo…»

«Sí. Podría no jugar en su favor»

«Bueno, pues peor para ellos. Ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe, no nos vamos a esconder»

«Pero también podría ayudarla. Ser la pareja de la salvadora…pude dar confianza a la gente»

«Lo espero. En todo caso, yo confío plenamente en ella para dirigir con justicia este pueblo»

«Bien…nos vemos en el ayuntamiento, no tardéis»

«Ok»

Snow se alejó y Emma entró en la casa donde se encontró con Regina, inmóvil en mitad del hall

«¿Algún problema?»

«¿Eh? No, no. Era Snow»

«¿Qué quería?»

«Decirme que la votación ya ha acabado y que están contando los votos. Los candidatos están invitados a ir al ayuntamiento para conocer el resultado»

«Oh…»

«¿Vamos?»

«Evidentemente»

«Bien, ¡Niños, vístanse, vamos al centro!» gritó ella

«Tan encantadora…» ironizó Regina

«Sí, también yo lo creo» ironizó a su vez Emma «Venga, prepárate tú, ¡vamos a afrontar a los curiosos!»

Había una multitud en ese final de jornada, y el calor era pesado en el interior de la sala. El ruido ambiente hacía nacer una incipiente migraña en el bello y pequeño cráneo de Regina.

«Hey, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Emma poniéndole una mano en su brazo.

«Bien…yo…tengo ganas de que todo termine»

«Yo también. Venga, el último tramo. Valor, estaré en primera fila con los niños» Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de partir. Se cruzó con Whale, que tenía un ojo morado, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción.

Después, por tercera y última vez, la cortina burdeos se elevó para dejar aparecer a los tres candidatos que tomaron asiento en sus respectivos asientos. Después, David hizo su aparición con un sobre en la mano.

«Bien. Gracias por haber participado todos en la votación. Al no tener referencias en el pasado, se puede decir que la tasa de participación ha sido muy elevada. Y tenemos un nuevo alcalde»

Algunos murmullos se elevaron, mientras que Emma se removía en su asiento. Henry posó su mano en la suya en un gesto tranquilizador

«No te preocupes, todo irá bien»

«Sí…»

David abrió el sobre y contuvo el aliento antes de inclinarse hacia el micrófono.

«Bien. Con 21 votos…Leroy» Algunos aplausos de cortesía antes de que David retomara la palabra «Nos queda el doctor Whale y Regina Mills…»

Regina ya estaba feliz al saber que había sacado más votos que Leroy, pero también y sobre todo más de 21 votos, lo que era muchos más de los 10 que Emma había recogido para ella.

«Bien…Con una victoria aplastante de 781 sobre 232, nuestro nuevo alcalde es…¡Regina Mills!»

Emma saltó de la silla y aplaudió hasta casi reventarse las venas de las manos, seguida pronto por Henry y Alice, y después por toda la sala. A Regina le costaba creérselo hasta que David le tendió la mano.

«¿Regina?»

Entonces, se levantó y avanzó hacia el estrado.

«¡Trampa!» gritó Whale saltando de la silla, antes de que David se pegara a él, agarrándolo por el cuello.

«¡Una palabra, Whale, y le encierro en una celda!» Lo empujó para que volviera a sentarse.

Regina esperó a que la gente y las aclamaciones se silenciaran.

«Yo…os doy las gracias por la confianza que habéis depositado en mí para que dirija este pueblo. Os prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerlo en pie y hacerlo prosperar»

Después de algunas fotos oficiales para el periódico del pueblo, Emma se acercó a ella y le saltó a los brazos

«¡Enhorabuena! ¡Lo sabía!»

Después Henry y Alice se unieron al abrazo colectivo. Algunos miembros de la comunidad se acercaron a felicitar a la nueva alcaldesa.

«Vas a poder volver a ocupar tu oficina»

«Efectivamente. Creo que lo que se avecina será…intenso»

«Te ayudaremos»

«Pero, ahora, ¿y si vamos a celebrarlo a Granny's, eh?»

Dadas de la mano se dirigieron a pie a Granny's. La noticia corrió como la pólvora.

«¿Sabes una cosa?»

«¿Qué?»

«Estoy orgullosa de salir con la alcaldesa del pueblo»

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«Nada…me decía que si he sido elegida es seguramente en parte gracias a ti»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«La gente confía en ti más que en mí. Así, al salir conmigo, ellos pueden ver que no debo ser tan malvada como creían…»

«¡Y además, no se imaginan cómo besas de bien! En fin, si eso contara para ser un buen alcalde…»

«Emma…»

«Poco importan las razones, eres de nuevo la alcaldesa, es lo que mejor que te podía pasar, a excepción de mí, por supuesto»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«Has estado encerrada en casa las 24 horas. Ahora, vas a poder volver a tu oficina y tener legitimidad en este pueblo. Vas a poder ir a comprar o venir a Granny's sin que nadie quiera poner tu cabeza en una pica»

«Encantador…»

«Di mamá, ¿eso quiere decir que vas a procurar que la fiesta de las flores tenga lugar?»

«Veremos…»

«¿Eh? ¿Cómo que veremos? Me habías prometido que haríamos el am…euh que…haríamos…en fin ya sabes» se enfadó Emma.

«Emma, veremos eso más tarde, por favor» insistió Regina señalando a los niños que caminaban delante. Emma se enfurruñó antes de sentir la mano de Regina aferrar la suya un poco más. Cuando la miró, Regina le ofreció su más bella sonrisa.

La sorpresa fue total cuando la pareja entró en el restaurante: una inmensa pancarta había sido colocada encima de la barra con letras de colores _"Enhorabuena Regina",_ se lanzó confeti y copas llenas de champán parecían solo esperar los labios para ser saboreadas.

«¿Estabas al corriente?»

«En absoluto» se encogió de hombros Emma

«Fui yo, en fin nosotros» dijo David, acompañado de Snow, cada uno con una copa en la mano

«Es…muy amable» dijo vacilante Regina

«Toma» dijo Snow tendiéndole una copa de champán, mientras que David le tendió una a Emma. Después de haber brindado por el nuevo alcalde del pueblo, todos se relajaron y disfrutaron, sobre todo Regina. Al contrario que en la noche del 4 de julio cuando todos la evitaban, esta vez Regina fue acaparada por todos, tanto que Emma no pudo decirle dos palabras, pero estaba feliz por ella. Regina tenía finalmente la redención que se merecía.

«Mamá, estoy cansado…» dijo Henry, con sus ojos que mostraban signos de sueño.

«Sí, vámonos…» dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla, y miró a Regina que parecía, por una vez, relajada. No querría romper ese momento, pero no podía imponerles una hora más a los niños.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«Los niños están cansados, nos vamos a casa…»

«Voy»

«No, no, escucha, quédate, estoy segura que David te llevará más tarde»

«Pero…»

«Es tu noche, ¿ok? ¡Disfruta!»

«…»

La besó en la mejilla antes de marcharse con los niños. Regina los vio alejarse por la ventana, tenía una mirada de pena, pero Archie se acercó a ella, y la acaparó de nuevo.

Cuando terminó de arropar a Henry, tocó en la puerta de Alice, esta estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, con un oso de peluche en los brazos.

«¿Alice? ¿No duermes?»

«No lo consigo…» pero esas pequeñas pupilas color esmeralda mostraban su estado de cansancio. Emma entró en la habitación y se sentó frente a la pequeña.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?»

«No…»

«Entonces, ¿qué?»

«…»

«Sé que nuestra relación no hay sido fácil para ninguna de las dos. A veces todavía nos cuesta…Pero, sabes que si lo necesitas, también puedes contar conmigo. Que seas la hija de Regina no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte o guiarte si puedo hacerlo»

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Tengo miedo de echarla de menos»

Emma comprendió rápidamente lo que la pequeña quería decir. Alice había demostrado ser muy inteligente y Emma la habría ofendido si no lo comprendiese.

«Tú sabes…va a estar ocupada ahora, pero…ella te quiere, no lo dudes nunca. Creo que lo necesitaba para sentirse otra vez viva. No significa que no lo fuera con nosotros, pero le faltaba algo»

«…»

«No puedes negar que quedarse encerrada en esta gran casa no es lo mejor para ella»

«En otro tiempo, habría venido con nosotros esta noche sin dudarlo…»

«Lo sé, pero…Ahora tiene responsabilidades que le competen. Y creo verdaderamente que necesita reconocer públicamente su error. Además, la han elegido, debe agradecérselo con algo de atención, ¿no?»

«Sí, quizás, pero…¿y nosotros?»

«Oh, ¿crees de verdad que Regina es del tipo de personas que cometen dos veces el mismo error? ¿Piensas que nos va a dejar de lado?»

«No lo sé…Quizás estas elecciones han sido una mala idea»

«Pero, no» dijo acariciándole la mejilla, con un gesto tranquilizador, antes de colocarle un mechón negro detrás de su oreja «Venga, a la cama»

«Ok»

Derrotados por el cansancio, los niños no tardaron en dormirse. Emma no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en las palabras y en las inquietudes de Alice. Dio vueltas en la cama, enrollándose en las sábanas, incapaz de pegar ojo. Miró el despertador: casi eran las 3 de la mañana.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, porque le hubiera gustado que Regina se hubiera dado prisa en volver con ella, pero finalmente, ¿no era ese el precio que tenía que pagar para que Regina se integrara en el pueblo?

Escucho unos ruidos sordos provenientes de la planta baja. Se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño y escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Apagó rápidamente la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y se dio la vuelta unos segundos después. La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio. Algunos pasos ligeros cerca de la cama, después un ruido sordo seguido de un «auch» contenido.

«¿Regina?» se giró Emma encendiendo la lámpara: vio a la bella morena masajeándose dolorosamente su rodilla derecha.

«Lo siento, te he despertado»

«No, yo…no estaba durmiendo…vuelves tarde…»

«Sí, se me ha pasado el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta, lo siento»

«No, no te disculpes. ¿Qué tal ha ido?»

«Uf…Fue…extraño. Aquellos que me abucheaban antaño, esta noche, me felicitaban» se dejó caer en la cama mientras se quitaba con dolor los zapatos. Emma se enderezó y le masajeó los hombros tiernamente «Hm…¡qué bien!»

«Estoy dispuesta a ocuparme de ti cada noche…después de un duro día de trabajo en la oficina»

«¿Y tú, quién se ocupara de ti, eh?» dijo en un suspiro de satisfacción, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

«No te preocupes por mí…yo me las apaño» Regina frunció el ceño antes de ponerse recta y girarse hacia Emma, con un rostro serio «¿Qué?»

«¿Algo no va bien?»

Decididamente, Emma era un libro abierto para Regina. No era la única que tenía un super poder…pero sin embargo, no quería estropear ese bello día dedicado a su compañera, así que sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

«Todo está bien. Solo estoy cansada por quedarme despierta esperándote»

«Otra vez lo siento por la hora tardía. David debía traerme, pero tenía una copa de más y tuvimos que desviarnos hacia el apartamento de Snow para dejarlo»

«No, ¿en serio? Me hubiera gustado verlo…»

«Créeme, si quieres guardar una imagen gloriosa y caballeresca de tu padre, mejor que no lo hayas visto»

«Ven, acuéstate»

«Voy a tomar una ducha primero»

«Ok»

Y al final, cuando Regina salió del cuarto de baño, Emma dormía profundamente. Ella sonrió, un tanto desilusionada, antes de acostarse y darse la vuelta hacia Emma. Apartó de su rostro un mechón dorado antes de pegarse a ella, apoyando su brazo libre sobre las caderas de la joven. Hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, murmuró «Buenas noches Emma» antes de dormirse ella también, completamente desfallecida.


	38. Chapter 38

Verdad

Emma se despertó muy temprano. A su lado derecho, podía sentir el peso de Regina sobre ella. Sonrió dulcemente antes de deslizarse, como una anguila, de los brazos de la bella morena que no se movió.

Se puso una bata y bajó, sorprendida al ver que los niños ya estaban levantados, desayunando tranquilamente.

«Hey, ¿qué tal? ¿Habéis dormido bien?»

«Sí…Mamá volvió tarde…»

«Sí. Ella aún duerme…Hoy vamos a acompañarla al despacho, ¿os parece?»

«Ehu…yo…»

«¿Sí?»

El muchacho parecía incómodo

«Quería saber si puedo ir a casa de Grace»

«¿La hija de Jefferson?»

«Ella hace una pequeña fiesta esta tarde con algunos compañeros de clase»

«¿Y me lo dices ahora?»

«No, se lo dije a mamá hace dos días»

«Oh…no me ha dicho nada. De todas maneras hemos estado demasiado ocupadas últimamente…»

«Entonces, ¿puedo?»

«Bah…No veo por qué te lo impediría. Te llevaré después»

«¡Gracias!»

Henry subió a su habitación, dispuesto a ponerse guapo, mientras que Alice se acababa despacio su bol de cereales. Emma fue a ponerse una taza de café y se sentó al lado de la niña, en el lugar que había dejado Henry

«Y tú, ¿no te han invitado?»

«…»

«Ah…»

«Lo he rechazado»

«¿Por qué?»

«Quería pasar tiempo con Regina»

«Oh…»

«Pero ahora va a estar muy ocupada para estar conmigo»

«Hey, no te preocupes, estoy en el mismo barco que tú, a mí también me habría gustado tener a Regina para mí…»

«¿Ella es feliz ahora?»

«Eso espero» dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina hizo su aparición, los cabellos revueltos y con cara visiblemente aún dormida y sin embargo, Emma nunca la había encontrado tan deseable

«Hey, buenos días, bella durmiente»

«Hm…café…» murmuró ella

Emma sonrió y miró a Alice: las dos comenzaban a conocer bien a la bella morena y a saber que no empezaba bien la mañana sin una buen taza de café fuerte. Emma se levantó y le tendió una taza llena que Regina aceptó con agrado.

«Como le decía a Alice, hoy, te vamos a ayudar a mudarte al despacho. ¿Te parece?»

«Mucho»

«¿Te vas a ocupar de la fiesta de las flores?»

«Precisamente, ya he comenzado desde ayer por la noche»

«¿En serio?» dijo Emma, llena de esperanza

«Sí. Todos parecían entusiastas y dispuestos a decorar el pueblo, los comercios, las calles…Así como la sala de reunión del ayuntamiento para el baile»

«¡Es genial!»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Henry apareciera, sobresaltando a Regina

«¡Estoy listo» dijo con fervor

Regina frunció el ceño de forma inquisitiva mirando a Emma

«Ah, sí, nuestro hijo está invitado a una pequeña fiesta en casa de Grace»

«¿Grace? La hija de Jeff…» Se calló, el recuerdo de este hombre que había encerrado a su hija en el País de las Maravillas…De repente, Emma comprendió el porqué del comentario y se mordió el labio

«Está bien Regina, Grace es mi amiga. Y además, yo no voy a ir» afirmó Alice acabándose el desayuno «Voy a vestirme, ¡tengo ganas de ver tu despacho!» Desapareció de la cocina mientras que Henry se encogió de hombros.

«¿Me he perdido algo?»

«No, nada, chico, ve a ver la tele, me visto y nos vamos»

Una vez Henry fuera de la cocina, Emma hizo una mueca tímida hacia Regina

«Lo siento, me había despistado»

«…»

«Escucha, sé que hay algunos…problemas, pero has escuchado a Alice, no le supone ningún inconveniente»

«Ese hombre le tendió una trampa a mi hija dejándola en ese mundo sola bajo las garras de mi madre. Así que no, no estoy lista para pasar página. Es verdad, me supe controlar y mostré sangre fría la última vez, pero no le pienso perdonar»

«Pero Grace no tiene la culpa…Y Henry no tiene que sufrir tampoco. Además, creo que ella gusta»

«¿Qué?»

«Oh, ¡qué!, es mono…Tienen 11 años…No durará seguramente, en fin espero…»

¿Qué?»

«Relax, no vas a ser abuela en seguida…Aunque, técnicamente ya lo eres»

«Él es muy joven»

«Bah, yo tuve mi primer enamoramiento a los 12 años…»

«Tú quieres decir entre robo y robo…» ironizó ella

«Ah, ah, muy divertido. No, en serio, no pasa nada…También tiene que crecer, y que se fije en otras cosas que no sean sus cuentos de hadas»

Regina hundió su nariz en su café, absteniéndose de todo comentario.

«Así que, ¿venís conmigo al despacho?»

«¡Sí! Dejo a Henry y me encuentro contigo allí, ¿te parece?»

«Sí»

«Bien, voy a vestirme, hasta ahora» Dio la vuelta a la barra y depositó un furtivo beso en los labios con sabor a café de su compañera.

«Jefferson…»

«Emma…»

La tensión era palpable entre los dos, cada uno tenía sus razones para detestar al otro. Emma no olvidada su violento secuestro, aunque, después de todo, él tenía razón y no era el psicópata que pensaba. Pero también tenía en la cabeza lo que le había hecho sufrir a Alice…Y aunque un terreno de entendimiento había sido encontrado, ella mantiene la guardia alta.

«¿A qué hora vengo a buscarlo?»

«Sobre las 16:00, ¿bien?»

«Ok. ¡Hasta luego, chico!» dijo ella desordenándole el pelo. El beso en la frente o en la mejilla estaba prohibido porque estaba Grace por los alrededores. Después, Emma volvió al coche con Alice y juntas se dirigieron al despacho de Regina.

Cuando la doble puerta se abrió, Alice se quedó maravillada por la decoración sobria, pero clásica del despacho, que se asemejaba mucho a la personalidad de su madre.

«Wow, es bonito»

«Gracias. Pon eso aquí Emma»

La joven obedeció y dejó la gran caja de cartón en la mesa.

«Voy a buscar la otra»

Dejó a Regina y a Alice, que se paseaba por la inmensa sala.

«Realmente es muy bonito. ¿Funciona?» dijo señalando la enorme chimenea.

«Funcionaba, pero hace tiempo que no es encendida»

«Es bonito tu despacho»

«Gracias cariño»

Alice se sentó en el sofá algunos segundos antes de que su atención se posase en el manzano de afuera, se acercó a la ventana.

«¿Por qué le falta una rama al manzano?»

«La corte con una sierra» respondió Emma que acababa de entrar cargada de cajas

«¿Cómo?»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida ante el recuerdo de ese suceso. Apenas se conocían y se detestaban ya.

«Tu madre y yo tuvimos…algunas diferencias a mi llegada aquí. Ella se había metido conmigo, entonces, para vengarme, me planté aquí con una sierra y le corté una rama. Deberías haberla visto aparecer corriendo como una furia en el jardín…Me hubiera dado miedo si no hubiera estado tan sexy en aquel corto traje gris ajustado» Regina frunció el ceño «¿Qué?»

«¿Te acuerdas de cómo estaba vestida?»

«¡Evidentemente!» dijo con un guiño

«No tenías que haberla cortado» dijo Regina

«Ya sí, pero si no, no hubiera sido contundente» dijo ella risueña «Pero desde entonces, he compensado mi falta, eh…» le dijo a Regina y depositó pequeños besos en su cuello

«¡Emma! Alice…» le señaló en un murmullo al oído

Lanzaron una mirada a la niña que había desviado conscientemente la mirada para concentrarse en un inmenso espejo redondo.

«Oh, lo siento, ¿os molesto?»

Snow acababa de entrar en el despacho sin ser anunciada y sin llamar, lo que hizo que fuera testigo de un momento tierno entre las dos mujeres, lo que hasta ahora nunca había visto. Regina se soltó rápido de los brazos de Emma que, al verse soltada, hizo una mueca de enfurruñamiento.

«Snow, ¿a qué debo el honor?»

«Yo…Habías hablado de una reunión para instaurar el consejo municipal»

«Oh, sí, en efecto. Voy»

«¿Te vas?» dijeron a la vez Emma y Alice.

«Solo voy abajo, vuelvo en una hora»

Alice frunció el ceño, mientras que Emma escondió su pena bajo una sonrisa de apariencia.

«Bueno, hasta luego entonces» Pero Regina ya estaba siguiendo a Snow. Emma se dio la vuelta hacia Alice, con aspecto triste «Hey…¿Quieres que te cuente otras anécdotas sobre tu madre?»

Alice se daba cuenta de los esfuerzos que hacía Emma para hacerle pensar en otras cosas y la pequeña se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de aceptar. Se sentaron en el sofá y Emma le empezó a contar múltiples anécdotas sobre su madre y sus disgustos cuando la maldición todavía no había sito rota…Y la hora pasó, y finalmente al cabo de dos horas, Regina hizo su aparición en el despacho

«¿Emma?»

«¡Estamos aquí!» dijo la joven enderezándose del sofá, seguida de Alice.

«Yo…siento el retraso»

«No importa, dada la hora que es, Alice y yo decíamos que podríamos ir a comer a Granny's»

«Oh…Vayan sin mí, solo venía a avisaros que la reunión va a alargarse más de lo previsto. Nos cuesta ponernos de acuerdo sobre quiénes deben formar parte del consejo»

«Pero, ¿no vas a comer?»

«Comeré después. Vayan ustedes»

«…» Emma y Alice intercambiaron una mirada desilusionada antes de que Regina les enviase un beso volado y desapareciera por la puerta.

«Bueno, ¿vamos?»

«No tengo hambre…» farfulló Alice

«¡Venga vamos! ¡Podrás comerte un super menú bien grasiento! Y después le llevaremos algo a tu madre»

Finalmente Alice aceptó y juntas se fueron a comer. Emma estaba asombrada: era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con Alice. A menudo estaban acompañadas de Henry y/o de Regina. Pero ahora, estaban solas en Granny's

«Entonces…Parece que a Henry le gusta Grace…¿No te habrá dicho algo por casualidad?» dijo como no quiere la cosa, pero con la idea de saber más del asunto

«¿Intentas sacarme información?»

«Ehu…sé que Henry no me dirá nada…Quizás te haya hablado a ti»

«No»

«Oh…qué pena. ¿Y tú…?»

«¿Yo?»

«¿Te…gusta algún chico?»

«¡No!» se indignó Alice «¡Los chicos son demasiado estúpidos!»

Emma sonrió imaginándose cuántas niñas tenían este tipo de conversación antes de que los chicos se convirtieran en el único tema sobre el que giraban sus vidas.

«Bah…ya llegará»

«No, si nos quedamos aquí» dijo ella mientras pinchaba sus papas fritas

«¿Cómo?»

«Bah, los chicos son los mismos. Y serán los mismos más tarde, salvo que serán más grandes aunque igual de estúpidos»

«Sí…por desgracia…si no, haz como yo, ¡fíjate en las chicas!» dijo riendo, pero ante la mueca de asco de la niña, perdió rápido su sonrisa «Sí, tienes razón, mala idea»

«¿Por qué hay que encontrar a alguien? ¿No se puede ser feliz estando solo?»

«Bueno…Sí se puede, en fin, creo. No sé si hay un Verdadero Amor para cada uno de nosotros en la tierra…Soy una desastre para estas cosas…He tenido la suerte de dar con Regina gracias a Henry que fue a buscarme»

«…»

«En fin…antes de enamorarme, yo detestaba a tu madre. Pero las cosas cambian. Los chicos que hoy encuentras estúpidos, quizás no te lo parezcan mañana…»

Se hundieron en la comida en silencio antes de Alice volviera a hablar

«Tú y Regina no podéis tener hijos, ¿verdad?»

«¡Oh Dios mío...! ¿De verdad vamos a tener LA conversación ahora? ¿Sin Regina y en medio de hamburguesas?»

«…»

«Sí, bueno…técnicamente…»

«Sé que, técnicamente, ya que sois dos mujeres, no podéis tener hijos»

«Ah, bien, ¿entonces? Espera, ¿cómo sabes este tipo de cosas?»

Alice le dedicó una mirada indignada como queriendo decir _«¿De verdad? ¿Quién no lo sabe?_»

«Pero…hay otros medios…mágicos por ejemplo»

«Oh, ¿tú crees?»

«No lo sé…Si fuera posible, ¿lo haríais?»

«¿Te gustaría un hermanito?» dijo divertida

«No he dicho eso…solo me lo preguntaba…Cada una tiene un hijo al que ninguna de las dos puedo criar. En fin, Regina crio a Henry, pero…¿ya sabes?»

«Sí, ya veo por dónde vas. Pero por el momento estamos al comienzo de nuestra relación, incluso todavía no nos hemos ac…que..ehi…en fin. Pero si un día esa cuestión saliera a relucir, evidentemente hablaríamos con ustedes»

«…»

«¿Qué te pasa?»

«Pienso en Regina…ella está muy ocupada ahora…»

«Tú sabes…creo que tiene miedo»

«¿Miedo?»

«Se enfrenta al cargo de alcalde como si fuera la primera vez…La gente la ve ahora de otra manera, tiene mucha presión sobre los hombros, no debe ser fácil para ella, no me gustaría estar en su lugar, te lo garantizo»

«…»

«Hey, sabes, nuestro papel es protegerla, hacerla feliz y hacer que se sienta bien. Así que…vamos a llevarle algo de comer, estará feliz y nosotras habremos hecho nuestro trabajo ayudándola y apoyándola. ¿Estás de acuerdo?»

«Ok»

«Entonces, vamos»

Alice le sonrió, y partieron juntas hacia el despacho de Regina en el que encontraron a la joven, dispuesta a salir, la chaqueta a la espalda.

«¿Te vas?» dijo Emma

«Oh, estáis aquí. Iba reunirme con vosotras en Granny's»

«¡No te preocupes, te hemos traído algo de comer!» dijo ella enseñando la bolsa

«¡Oh, gracias, de verdad, sois unos amores!» dijo besando a Emma y estrechando a su hija entre sus brazos. Emma intercambio una mirada cómplice con Alice, que a su vez le sonrió «Me incomoda comer sola delante de vosotras»

«¡Oh, no te preocupes, nosotras ya nos hemos atiborrado!»

Regina se sentó en su escritorio y Emma se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a darle un dulce masaje en la nuca, mientras que Alice se sentó frente a ellas.

«Entonces, ¿qué habéis hecho en Granny's?»

«Oh, hemos hablado» respondió Alice

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué?»

A su espalda, Emma señaló a Alice que se callara, pero esta respondió con naturalidad.

«Hemos hablado de chicos y de bebés»

Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio durante el cual Emma se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta, mientras que Regina soltó el tenedor y el cuchillo y se giró lentamente hacia la bella rubia, con el ceño fruncido.

«Ah, ah, divertido…Muy divertido Alice, no, está bromeando. En realidad no…en fin…está fuera de contexto…Te lo explicaré esta noche…» dijo al ver el gesto grave de Regina a cada una de sus palabras. Regina frunció el ceño antes de volver a poner atención a su comida, bien decidida a continuar esa conversación por la noche.

«¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo finalmente sobre los miembros del consejo?»

«Sí, finalmente»

«¿Por qué ha tomado tanto tiempo?»

«Por ti»

«¿Por mí?»

«Sí. Yo quería que tú fueras parte del consejo, como sheriff, pienso que tienes derecho. Pero David también se propuso, pero para Whale era inconcebible tener a padre e hija, entonces, Snow se ha propuesto en tu lugar, pero tampoco eso le gustaba a Whale»

«Bah, solo teníais que echar a Whale»

«Es el director del hospital, y como tal, está en su derecho de estar. Así como el sheriff. Hemos estado discutiendo durante dos horas hasta que finalmente cedió»

«¿Bajo qué condiciones?»

«Ha querido meter a uno de sus conocidos en el consejo, lo que al final he aceptado»

«¿Qué conocido?»

«Rumple…»

«¿En serio?»

«El consejo está formado finalmente por ti, Whale, Snow, Rumple, Archie, Granny, David y yo»

«Buen plantel»

«Nuestro primer acuerdo ha sido la instauración de la fiesta de las flores. Los comercios comienzan desde mañana a decorar sus escaparates y Snow y David se encargarán de las calles»

«¿Y yo?»

«Tú…me ayudarás con el baile»

«¡Me encanta!»

«No lo dudo…» dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice con la rubia.

«¡Henry está agotado!» dijo Emma dejando caer en la cama

«Y yo también» respondió Regina mientras se desvestía

«No ha dejado de contarme su día con Grace…Hay romance a la vista…» canturreó ella

«No seas idiota, ¡todavía es muy joven para eso!» se indignó Regina, sin poderse imaginar que su hijo estuviese flirteando.

«¡Qué!, ¡tiene que aprovechar la juventud!» rio Emma

«¡No es más que un bebé!»

«Aún no»

«Juegas con las palabras. Y además, no podrás impedir que se convierta en un adolescente con granos deseoso de sacarse el carné, de salir con los amigos, ligar con las chicas. Y un día, nos va a traer a una a casa, saldrá con que es su Amor Verdadero y que va a casarse. Unos meses más tarde, nos soltará que va a ser papá, y por tanto, nosotras, abuelas…Lloraremos antes de gastar los ahorros en juguetes y cosas para el bebé»

«…»

«Y te hablo de Henry, ¡después nos queda Alice!»

«Y con las conversaciones que parece que tenéis, ¿tengo de qué preocuparme, ehu?»

«Solo le pregunté si también le había echado el ojo a algún chico. Pero todavía está en la edad en que los encuentra estúpidos. Ningún problema con ella de momento»

«…» Regina se hundió en las sábanas y abrió sin una palabra ni una mirada hacia Emma. Esta se echó a su vez, jugando con su teléfono antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

«Di»

«Hm…»

«¿Es…posible hacer un bebé mágico?»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de quitar los ojos del libro para girarlos lentamente hacia Emma, levantando una ceja

«¿Perdón?»

«Bueno…Alice me ha hecho una pregunta y…»

«¿Qué pregunta?»

«Me ha preguntado si era posible que tuviéramos un bebé juntas»

«¿Cómo es posible que se haya hecho ese tipo de pregunta?»

«Me dijo que, técnicamente, no podíamos tenerlo, pero que si un día quisiésemos, ¿sería posible con la magia?»

«Interesante»

«¿Entonces?»

«No»

«Oh…»

«La magia es demasiado compleja y crear un ser vivo con magia es algo utópico»

«Oh…»

«¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Tú…tú quieres…?»

«No, no, por supuesto que no. Solo me lo preguntaba…»

Regina frunció un poco más el ceño antes de poner el libro en la mesilla y girarse hacia Emma que estaba inmersa en su teléfono, hasta que la bella morena se lo quitó, obligándola a mirarla de nuevo.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Qué? Pero, no, ¡te lo aseguro! Solo era…una idea, ya está»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, te lo aseguro»

Regina intentó sondear la mirada de Emma, pero esta le ofreció una sonrisa

«Yo…no tendría nada en contra»

«¿De verdad?»

«Pero por ahora, estamos en los comienzos de nuestra relación. Tenemos tiempo, ¿no?»

«Sí, evidentemente…»

«Cuando el momento llegue, hablaremos, pesaremos los pros y los contras, evaluaremos las posibilidades. Pero de momento…» besó la punta de su nariz «dejémoslo por esta noche. Entre el consejo, mi hijo al que le descubro una novia, y tú que piensas en la maternidad, mi día nunca había estado tan movidito desde hace tiempo»

«¿Te subo los ánimos?»

«Emma…»

«Ok, ok…» Se acostaron una contra la otra «Estoy ansiosa por el baile»

«¡Qué sorpresa…!» dijo irónicamente Regina

«¡No! No por eso…en fin, no solo. Estoy ansiosa de verte en un hermoso vestido. De hecho, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para conseguirlos?»

«Tengo una pequeña idea..»

«Y si no, ¿podemos jugar a "_pequeño ratoncito de Cenicienta que hace el vestido de la bella_?»

«¿Quieres decir con la ayuda de la magia?»

«¡Sin abusar, por supuesto!»

«Por supuesto…»

Los días pasaron, el baile se acercaba. Los comercios se habían llenado de flores, dentro, en los escaparates. Las calles despedían deliciosos aromas florales y había que reconocer que todo eso tenía un efecto beneficioso en el ánimo de los habitantes: más tranquilos y conciliadores más sonrientes y alegres.

El Baile era en algunos días y el ayuntamiento iba también adquiriendo esos colores festivos para gran alegría de Emma.

«Di, puedes ayudarme…Yo no veo: ¿la guirnalda más alta o más baja?»

«Más baja»

«¿Y ahora?»

«Más alta»

Emma resopló subida en las escaleras, y tendió el brazo para colgar la guirnalda correctamente. Regina la miraba divertida, pero también terriblemente interesada en el perfil que ofrecía Emma: con los ojos puestos en las nalgas de la bella rubia, ella no prestaba atención a la guirnalda que a Emma le estaba costando colgar. Cuando esta se dio cuenta

«¿Le gusta lo que ve, señora alcaldesa?»

Regina salió de su contemplación con una exclamación de sorpresa

«¿Qu…qué?»

Emma bajó, no sin balancear más que de costumbre sus caderas, antes de caminar sensualmente hacia la bella morena.

«Digo…¿es…que…le gusta…lo que ve…» Se apoderó de los labios de Regina con violencia, y sin respiración se alejó algunos milímetros «…señora alcaldesa?»

«No deberíamos jugar a esto ahora…Estamos retrasadas…»

«Me dijiste que me llevarías a tu escondite…para lo del vestido. ¿Cuándo iremos?»

«Al final del día»

«Estoy contenta de que Snow finalmente haya aceptado quedarse con los niños hoy…»

«Cuando acabemos con la decoración de aquí, te llevaré»

Y efectivamente, después de algunas horas de trabajo, la sala de reunión, transformada en sala de baile, estaba decorada con miles de flores, globos y luces.

Y como lo había prometido, Regina llevó a Emma hacia su refugio, su madriguera como ella lo llamaba. Emma se sorprendió al conocer el lugar: era la cripta en la que descansaba el padre de Regina. Entraron y la bella morena movió, para su sorpresa, el ataúd para dejar ver unas escaleras subterráneas.

Bajaron y se dirigieron hacia una pared decorada con un gran espejo rectangular. De un ladrillo, escondido, apareció una manivela, después la pared se movió, y se abrió y dejo aparecer una sala de colores claros.

«Wow» se asombró Emma al ver el inmenso manzano blanco con manzanas rojas en mitad del cuarto «Pero, ¿qué es esto?»

«Mi santuario. Aquí están depositadas las cosas que me son queridas y que me traje del País Encantado»

«Wow, ¿son esos tus vestidos?» dijo ella señalando dos hermosos vestidos negros adornados de diamantes.

«Sí, entre otros. Tengo otros guardados»

«Regina, este lugar es magnífico»

«Gracias»

«Supe que te habías traído bastantes cosas de ahí abajo»

«Aquí y en el panteón sí, cosas no muy recomendables…»

«Déjame adivinar…Como un par de serpientes, eh…» dijo divertida Emma

«¿Cómo…?»

«David. Me contó las pequeñas trampas encontradas durante mi ausencia…»

«¡No fue mi culpa! Henry me mintió, él…»

«Lo sé…Hey, di, ¿podrías ponerte uno?» dijo Emma señalando uno de los suntuosos vestidos sobre el maniquí

«Emma…»

«¿Quéeeeee? ¡Estarás sublime con él! Y estoy curiosa por saber cómo se veía la Evil Queen»

«…»

«Venga, vennnnnga…»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, y después levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

«¡Muy bien!»

«¡Sí!» soltó Emma aplaudiendo como una niña esperando impaciente sus regalos de Navidad. Regina eligió un vestido de terciopelo color burdeos y con encaje negro sobre el escote, después desapareció detrás de un biombo negro. Mientras tanto, Emma recorrió la habitación, sus ojos maravillados por todo lo que veía: vestidos, objetos que parecían venir de otro mundo, y de hecho ese era el caso.

Después vio un pequeño cofre sobre un mueble blanco. Por curiosidad, lo abrió y vio algunas joyas y…

«Voilà» Emma cerró rápidamente el pequeño cofre antes de girarse y quedarse sin voz…Ante ella, la Evil Queen en persona: atrayente, majestuosa en su vestido que se le ceñía divinamente al cuerpo y resaltaba las perfectas curvas de la bella morena.

«Wow…Estás…no tengo palabras»

Para la ocasión, Regina había peinado sus cabellos en un moño, nada que ver con los elaborados peinados que se hacía en el otro mundo.

«Gracias»

Emma se acercó despacio y puso sus manos en las caderas de su compañera

«Deberías llevarlo al baile, ¡causarías furor!»

«Por eso, ni hablar»

«Pero…»

«Este vestido y todo lo que significa me lleva a un pasado que ya no soy. A la gente le ha costado olvidar esa imagen austera y cruel que yo manifestaba. Ir al baile con este vestido sería un paso atrás y un terrible error»

«Entiendo. Y también comprendo a tus criadas…»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Yo estaría honrada de ser sometida por la reina»

Regina respondió con una dulce sonrisa y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos dorados

«Si no estuviera ya enamorada, habría caído bajo tu encanto ahora mismo…Eres la criatura más bella que jamás he visto…Y…el pelo recogido te queda muy bien, deberías peinarte así más a menudo»

«Lo intentaré»

«He estado mirando la habitación y…he dado con esto…»

Se alejó, casi lamentándolo, de Regina para acercarse al pequeño cofre y lo abrió para sacar…un par de minúsculos patucos.

«¿Son…?»

«El primer par de patucos de Henry, sí»

«Son tan pequeños…»

Regina sonrió recordando el día en que, toda orgullosa, le había puesto sus patucos. Se acordaba de sus primeras impresiones cuando él vio sus patucos en sus pies, sus gestos y su manera traviesa de querer quitárselos o incluso de llevárselos a la boca haciendo algunos movimientos acrobáticos.

«Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo…sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras»

«Los dio a los 11 meses…Estaba en el salón. Estaba agarrado al sofá, y de repente se soltó y dio algunos pasos hacia la mesita»

Emma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, imaginándose la escena, e implícitamente agradeció a Regina que compartiera ese momento.

«Su primera palabra fue "mam"…que más tarde transformó en "mamá"»

«Seguro que estabas muy feliz»

«Estaba muy orgullosa, sí. Habló muy rápido…Supongo que las historias que no dejaba de contarle ayudó»

«¿Le contabas las historias del País Encantado?»

«Entre otras, sí»

«Me hubiera gustado vivir eso con él…»

«A mí me hubiera gustado vivirlo con Alice…»

Emma se sintió de repente culpable. Sabía la verdad, pero todo iba tan bien entre ella en ese momento, y Regina comenzaba a abrirse a los otros…no quería arruinarlo contándole la verdad.

«¿Entonces…qué vas a ponerte si no vas a usar los vestidos de la reina?»

«Tengo otros más…tradicionales. Para ti también»

«Wow, wow, ¡espera! ¿Un vestido? ¿Para mí? Bromeas…»

«¿Por qué? Tienes cuerpo para lucir un vestido»

«Gracias, pero…los vestidos nunca han sido lo mío…quiero decir, no son prácticos, son estrechos…¡No se puede correr con ellos!»

«No se trata de correr sino de bailar. Y estarás perfecta en…este» dijo ella abriendo un gran armario negro que contenía varios vestidos, desde los más sencillos a los más sofisticados.

«Wow, pero ¿cómo es que has traído tantos vestidos?»

«Nostalgia, sin duda…»

«¡Yo te encuentro super sexy en tus trajes y faldas super ceñidas!»

«Y yo estoy cansada de verte en tus eternos vaqueros y chaquetas de cuero»

«¡No es justo! Podría ser tu príncipe azul esa noche»

«¡Ni pensar en travestirte! Si no vienes con un vestido…»

«¿Qué?»

«…anulo mi promesa»

«No te atreverás…»

«Oh, sí, créeme»

«¡Tienes tantas ganas como yo!»

«Pero sabré contenerme y resignarme»

«¡Eres cruel!» gruñó Emma

«Lo sé» murmuró Regina con una voz ronca que hizo temblar a Emma «Entonces, ahora, vas a ponerte este vestido sin rechistar, ¿está claro?»

«No sé lo que es más sorprendente: que me des miedo…¡o que me guste!» Cogió el vestido y desapareció detrás del biombo. Mientras esperaba, Regina volvió a poner con cuidado los patucos en el cofre con sonrisa nostálgica. Después de algunos minutos, Emma regresó, vestida con un traje azul noche cuyo escote delantero no enseñaba nada, mientras que el trasero dejaba a la vista la espalda hasta el límite de la decencia.

«¿No es un poco…atrevido?»

«Es perfecto. Estás perfecta. Ese color te sienta magnífico»

«No estoy muy segura con la espalda»

«¿Preferirías que fuera menos escotado en la espalda y un poco más delante?»

«Sí…»

Regina levantó la mano y tras algunas volutas de humo violeta, el traje se transformó bajo los ojos sorprendidos de la bella rubia.

«Wow, creía que no íbamos a utilizar magia»

«No tengo tiempo para coser y si eres tan ducha con la aguja como con la sartén…»

«¡Hey!» dijo Emma falsamente herida

«¿Te gusta?»

«Es elegante, sí…»

Emma se miró con atención en el espejo: sí, Regina tenía razón: ese vestido parecía hecho para ella. Regina la abrazó por detrás, apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, admirando el reflejo de su amada en el espejo

«Estás magnífica»

«Tengo ganas de ti…»

Regina no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa antes de reír

«Venga, vamos, regresemos»

«¿Volveremos aquí?»

«Si lo deseas»

Nunca Emma hubiera previsto que después de un día tan perfecto, se podría acabar tan dramáticamente. Nunca hubiera creído que de los brazos de Regina, caería en un vacío y una soledad tan profunda como inesperada.

Sin embargo, todo había comenzado bien, dejaron el santuario y volvieron a casa con los niños, Regina preparó la cena como de costumbre, los niños pidieron ver una película que todos vieron en el sofá, y ellos se quedaron dormidos apaciblemente…No, nunca Emma habría imaginado la tormenta que ella iba a desencadenar.

Regina arropaba, como de costumbre a Henry, después a Alice.

«Buenas noches cariño» dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña, pequeño ritual agradable que ellas habían instaurado. Y antes de que Regina se separase, Alice la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó, Regina le devolvió el abrazo, feliz de que su relación se hubiese estrechado.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Sí, cariño?»

«¿Puedo…hacerte una pregunta?»

«Sí»

«¿Crees que ma…Cassandra se enfadaría si te llamase…mamá?»

El corazón de Regina se hinchó en su pecho antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa

«Creo que ella…estaría feliz de que hicieras lo que sintieras. Si deseas llamarme así, no veo ningún problema, incluso yo estaría feliz, muy feliz»

«Entonces…me gustaría mucho»

Regina volvió a sonreír ampliamente, ofreciéndole nuevamente un abrazo que Alice aceptó con placer. Su abrazo silencioso duró algunos segundos antes de que Alice se echara en su cama y que Regina la arropase dulcemente.

«Buenas noches Alice»

«Buenas noches…mamá»

Cuando dejó el cuarto, Regina se sintió invadida por la felicidad, pero también por cierta nostalgia. Cuando entró en su cuarto, Emma estaba hojeando una revista. Se dirigió a un mueble y sacó algo que tendió a Emma.

«Toma» dijo la bella morena, tendiéndole un álbum de fotos. «Pienso que te gustaría ver lo que hay dentro»

Emma lo abrió y contuvo el aliento al ver la primera página que mostraba con letras coloreadas amorosamente por Regina "Henry". Hojeo el álbum y contuvo sus lágrimas a cada foto: Henry con 3 semanas, Regina tenía razón, era peludito, con esa cabellera negra que ahora tenía. Henry en su parque con sus juguetes. La foto más bonita era, ciertamente, la de Henry, de pie, sostenido por las manos por una Regina muy orgullosa. No pudo sino reír ante la cara de pánico de Henry.

«Era tan pequeñito…»

«Pero con un apetito feroz, creció tan rápido…Me habría gustado tener este tipo de fotos de Alice. No sé a quién se parecía, si tenía los cabellos claros, si era grande para su edad, cuál fue su primera palabra, cuándo dio sus primeros pasos…Todo eso se me quitó y fue dado a otra….y todavía no comprendo por qué»

«…»

Regina entonces sintió cierta incomodidad en Emma que cerró despacio el álbum antes de separarse de la bella morena.

«¿Emma? ¿Algún problema?»

«No…yo…estoy cansada. ¿Dormimos?»

Pero poco convencida, Regina frunció el ceño. Quizás no tuviera el don de Emma en cuanto a las mentiras, pero sentía que algo no iba bien.

«Emma, ¿qué no me estás contando?»

«¿Qué dices? Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada…»

«Emma…Me gusta pensar que me quieres lo suficiente y que me tienes suficiente respeto para decirme la verdad. Mírame»

Levantó el rostro de Emma poniendo su dedo bajo su mentón. Pero Emma no pudo sostener su mirada. Se zafó del agarre de Regina con un gesto molesto

«¡Deja! ¡Ya no soy una niña!»

«Entonces, ¡compórtate como una adulta! Dime que es lo que no va. Me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que mencionó la infancia de Alice, pareces…triste. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Acaso sabes…sabes algo?»

Pero Emma no respondió, aterrorizada ante la idea de traicionar a su compañera, pero también asustada por ser la que le dijera la verdad…La horrible verdad que fue el nacimiento de Alice.

«¡Emma!» gritó Regina, buscando hacer reaccionar a su compañera «Si me mientes…si sabes algo, ¡dímelo!»

«Yo..»

«Emma…» fue más un suspiró de súplica que una real amenaza. Sintiéndose atrapada, Emma se rindió, después de todo, Regina tenía el derecho a conocer toda la verdad y tener finalmente la consciencia tranquila.

«Yo…yo sé lo que pasó»

Regina cayó sentada en la cama

«¿Cómo…cómo estás al corriente?»

«Rumple me lo contó…cuando estabas en el barco de Hook con tu madre»

«¿Rumple? Pero, ¿cómo está él al corriente?»

«…»

«¡Emma!»

«Él…de hecho…fue por su culpa»

Regina se levantó, Emma sintió cómo la cólera invadía a su compañera. La miró con una oscura mirada que solo la reina malvada podía arbolar.

«¡Dime lo que hizo!»

«Él…por lo que entendí fue cuando eras su aprendiz. Tú…acababas de casarte y…comenzabas con la magia…Y después, le dijiste que estabas embarazada y que querías parar todo…»

«No se rompe nunca un trato con él…» murmuró ella como si acabara de comprender lo evidente.

«Él…fue a ver al rey para decirle que el niño que iba a nacer estaba maldito y que era un error mantenerlo en el castillo» Regina la miró, oscilando entre la cólera y la incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero se quedó callada para seguir escuchando «Entonces el rey…cuando el bebé nació…decide deshacerse de él. Fue tu dama de compañía quien la recogió, incapaz de abandonar al bebé en el bosque o matarlo. El rey te hizo creer que había muerto al nacer…E hizo prometer a Cassandra que no te contaría nada bajo pena de muerte»

Regina sentía el suelo hundirse bajo sus pies y faltarle el aire como si se debatiera bajo el agua. El pánico, mezclado con la cólera, la invadió como nunca desde hace mucho tiempo. Su sangre parecía hervir en sus venas.

Emma puso su mano en su brazo

«Sé que…»

«¡Cállate!» gritó Regina «¡Tú…tú no sabes nada! ¡Me has mentido!» Sin pensar, la agarró por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared, dejándola sin voz. Acercó su rostro tan cerca al de la bella rubia, que esta pudo ver en las pupilas de sus ojos algo que nunca había visto: violencia, rabia, y también pena…Después pudo discernir una luz violeta…los ojos de Regina parecían brillar de una forma anormal.

Regina soltó su agarre, Emma cayó pesadamente al suelo, atontada

«Él nunca dejará de destrozarme la vida, nunca…»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de que Regina diera unos pasos hacia atrás y con un movimiento de sus brazos desapareciera en una nube violeta. A Emma le hicieron falta unos segundos para darse cuenta rápidamente de la situación «¡Mierda!» Se dirigió a las habitaciones de los niños y los despertó bruscamente «¡Niños, levántense, tenemos que salir RÁPIDO!»

Sin más preámbulos, los tres bajaron, los niños en pijama, y se metieron en el coche de Emma.

«¿Qué ocurre?» murmuró Henry, aún dormido

«He hecho una estupidez»

«¿Dónde está mamá?»

«Ella está…¡en grandes problemas!» dijo ella arrancando velozmente.

Regina acababa de aparecer exactamente donde quería: frente a la tienda de Gold. Sin cuidado ninguno, arrancó con su mano la puerta, que voló hacia mitad de la calle. Entró chillando «¡RUMPLESTILTSKIN!» Pero sin esperar una posible respuesta, hizo explotar con un movimiento de mano todas las vitrinas de la tienda, provocando un destrozo y un ruido inconmensurable.

Rumple no tardó en bajar, alertado por el ruido, pero también por los gritos de Regina.

«Pero, ¿qué…?»

«¡USTED! ¡Usted me mintió! ¡Cómo puedo hacer eso!»

«¿De qué me habla, que…?»

No tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, la mano derecha de Regina rodeaba ya su cuello y lo aferraba tanto que apenas podía tragar. Pudo leer en los ojos de la bella morena un odio y una cólera que no había visto en ella desde hace tiempo…Más de 28 años…Puso sus manos en su puño, pero no consiguió nada, ya sentía sus miembros entumecerse y la cabeza darle vueltas.

«Me ha hecho sufrir toda mi vida…¿Y al final para qué? Satisfacer no sé qué deseo… Quería que yo invocase la maldición. ¡No sé por qué razón me eligió a mí…pero nunca se ha echado atrás, aunque me hiciera sufrir!»

«Reg..Re…na…»

«Shhh. ¡Le prohíbo que busque excusas! No tiene ninguna…Nada de lo que me diga disculparía sus actos…»

«…»

«No era sino un bebé…Mi bebé…»

Entonces Rumple comprendió…ella lo sabía

«¡Rumple!» de la cortina de hilo salía una Belle, asustada ante la escena: la tienda destrozada y Rumple en manos de una Regina que parecía haberse transformado en una bestia feroz.

Regina soltó un poco su agarre, permitiendo que Rumple respirara y pudiera articular algunas palabras

«Belle…vete…»

«Oh, no, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no dejar que se quede y escuche qué hombre eres? ¡Qué monstruo eres!»

«Re…Gina…» balbuceó él antes de que ella estrechara otra vez su agarre.

«¡REGINA!» la voz familiar de Emma acababa de rasgar el aire

«¡Vete Emma, no tienes nada que hacer aquí!»

«¡No cometas una tontería, te lo ruego!»

«¡Me ha manipulado! ¡Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo! Incluso antes de mi nacimiento, conocías eso Emma, no!»

Emma no supo qué responder, ella que había sabido que Rumple había predicho su nacimiento y su destino mucho antes de su propio nacimiento, descubriendo que ella nunca había tenido realmente las riendas de su vida y su futuro. Sí, Emma sabía qué frustrante y exasperante era sentir escaparse tu vida.

«¡Cuéntales Rumple! ¡Cuéntales cómo me has utilizado toda mi vida! ¡Lo habías planeado todo antes de mi nacimiento, quizás de acuerdo con mi madre, de ahí sus eternas ganas de poder! Me acuerdo del libro…Ese grimorio que ella tenía, era tuyo. Os conocíais de antes de mi nacimiento, así que, ¿hizo un trato contigo?»

«…»

«¡Ella hizo lo que creía justo para mí! Ella mató a Daniel bajo mis ojos simplemente porque tú le habías prometido el poder…el poder a través de mí. Me obligó a un matrimonio con un rey que tenía la edad de mi padre» gritó ella «¡Tuve un hijo, lo más bello que podría haberme sucedido en ese funesto destino…y tú, pequeño enano saltarín, me robaste ese derecho! ¡El derecho de ser feliz, el derecho de ser madre!»

«Tú..tú no entiendes…»

«Deja de interrumpirme, porque sí, ¡todos deben escucharlo, incluida tu Belle, sabrán quién eres realmente y que fui manipulada por ti, que nunca tuve elección en convertirme en lo que me convertí! Dime simplemente…Dime simplemente por qué esperaste a que el embarazo se completara para robarme a mi bebé»

Estando así las cosas, era inútil mentir, entonces Rumple suspiró

«Porque cada semana, cada mes que pasaba amabas más a ese bebé, lo que haría tu pérdida más cruel e insalvable…Yo…yo quería que sufrieras mucho para que volvieras a mí»

Regina no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante el horror de esa confesión. Incluso Emma no supo reaccionar ante la crueldad de lo sucedido.

«¡Me las vas a pagar!»

Soltó el agarre antes de hundir su mano en el pecho de Rumple, provocando una exclamación de estupor a Rumple y un grito de horror a Belle.

«¡Mamá!»

La pequeña voz de Alice resonó. Regina se giró y vio a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos: ¿Qué había escuchado? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí…? Regina estaba furiosa y esa rabia, que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, dio miedo a su hija.

Y la mirada tierna y llena de amor de Alice hacia ella de hace apenas una hora se transformó en una mirada de miedo e incomprensión. Regina reconocía esa mirada por haberla visto sobre el rostro de Henry muchas veces cuando la acusaba de ser la reina malvada y cuando no quería acercarse a ella. Se sentía rota de ver que su hija podía sentir el mismo miedo hacia ella.

«Alice…» murmuró ella

«Regina, por favor» Emma se acercó, pero se detuvo cuando Regina levantó su mano libre, la otra aún en el torso de Rumple

«No, quédate donde estas»

Después fue Henry quien apareció y en ese momento la sangre de Regina se revolvió.

«Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

«Henry…por favor no…»

«Vuelve a casa con nosotros» dijo él con vos suplicante

Pero su sed de venganza y su cólera eran más fuerte: Rumple no podía salirse con la suya, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

«Henry…te has equivocado…» el pequeño la interrogó con la mirada «No he cambiado…»

Tras decir eso, sacó su mano del torso de Rumple, sosteniendo en ella el corazón del hombre que se derrumbó en el suelo. Belle, sin reflexionar, corrió hacia él, cayendo de rodillas, mientras que Emma y los niños, se quedaron inmóviles, completamente atónitos.

Regina desapareció en una nube violeta. Belle lloraba mientras que Rumple gemía de dolor.


	39. Chapter 39

El corazón tiene sus razones

«¡Ayudadme» gritó ella antes de que Emma saliese de sus pensamientos. Se arrodillo y puso su mano en el torso de Rumple, evidentemente no pudo sentir su corazón. Sacó su teléfono y a pesar de la hora tardía, llamó a David y a Snow que llegaron unos 15 minutos más tarde, constatando los destrozos

«¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?»

«Es Regina…»

«Pero…»

«Ella sabe…lo que ocurrió con Alice en su nacimiento. Lo sabe todo»

«Pero, ¿cómo?»

«Yo…no tuve elección, ya estaba dudando de que algo pasaba»

«¿Y dónde está ahora?»

«Ni idea. Se ha llevado el corazón de Rumple. La buena noticia es que aún respira, no lo ha estrujado…Vamos a levantarlo»

David, con la ayuda de Emma, llevó a Rumple hasta un sofá en la trastienda. Belle estaba histérica y Snow tuvo que usar todo su temple y persuasión para calmarla.

Los niños estaban dados de la mano, totalmente en silencio, atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar.

«En tu opinión, ¿a dónde se ha ido Regina?» murmuró David a su hija

«No lo sé…¡Mierda, qué estúpida he sido!»

«Tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado. Mejor que haya sido ahora…»

«Sí…» dijo ella amargamente

«Deberías hablar con los niños, están visiblemente conmocionados»

«Les dije que se quedaran en el coche»

«Decir eso a Henry es motivo para que haga exactamente lo contrario»

Emma le sonrió antes de dirigirse a los niños. Se sentó para estar a su altura.

«Escuchad…lo que habéis visto…»

«¿Es verdad? ¿Lo que le hizo Rumple a mi mamá…a mí?»

«…»

«¿Es por eso por lo que estaba tan enfadada?»

«Sí. Alice…tu madre nunca te abandonó. Cuando naciste, el rey creyó que tú estabas maldita, porque Rumple se lo había dicho. Por miedo, cuando naciste, quiso deshacerse de ti y por eso Cassandra te llevó con ella, pero se le prohibió que le dijera la verdad a tu madre»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque él la quería para él, que aprendiese magia. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada de ti, ella quiso abandonar la magia para tenerte, pero…»

«Él se negó…» suspiró Alice que comenzaba a comprender la cólera de su madre.

Henry había escuchado con atención las palabras de Emma, comprendiendo, él también, la actitud de su madre.

«Ella se equivoca, ¿sabes?»

«¿En qué?»

«A pesar de lo que ella misma piense, ella ha cambiado, yo lo sé» afirmó Henry

«¿Crees que ella va a volver?» interrogó Alice

«Sí, estoy seguro. Pienso que…necesita estar sola. Y creo que debe sentirse un poco avergonzada también»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque acaba de mostrarnos una cara que hace mucho tiempo que no mostraba y no pensaba nunca mostrárnosla de esa manera»

«¡Pero nosotros no la estamos culpando!»

«Lo sé, pero creo que ella piensa lo contrario»

«¡Encuéntrala!»

«Lo voy a intentar. Mientras tanto, os vais a casa de Snow, ¿ok?»

Los niños asintieron antes de irse con David. Snow se acercó a su hija

«¿Qué vas a hacer?»

«Voy a buscarla, no debe estar lejos. Quédate aquí, si hay algún cambio, llámame»

«Ningún problema»

«No todo está perdido, Rumple todavía está vivo» dijo ella dirigiéndose a Belle que solo estaba pendiente de Rumple, que parecía que estaba dormido, y que de vez en cuando, gemía.

«Me voy»

Su primera idea fue volver a casa de Regina, pero evidentemente si todo hubiera sido tan sencillo…nada ni nadie.

De todas maneras, recorrió toda la casa antes de darse por vencida y subir a la habitación de la joven. Se dejó caer en la cama y pensó en lo sucedido en esas últimas horas: ¿cómo había llegado a hacerse odiar por su compañera? Su cuello aún le dolía, seguramente tendría una hermosa señal rosada sobre la piel. Se levantó y miró la pared de enfrente…Y de golpe su mirada se desvió hacia un objeto…Un objeto que la hizo saltar

«¡Pero, claro!»

Saltó de la cama, salió de la habitación, salió de la casa. Ahora estaba segura, sabía dónde se escondía Regina. No había dudado un segundo. Es más, se maldecía por no haberlo pensado antes. Se acordaba del camino, ¡cómo para no acordarse!

Entro, empujó, bajó, encontró la manivela escondida en el ladrillo, y finalmente abrió la puerta escondida para entrar en esa pieza luminosa y mística. No le costó divisar a Regina, acurrucada en un sofá.

Emma se acercó despacio, sin hacer ruido. La bella morena tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas secas. Emma vio, sobre una cómoda, a la derecha de Regina, el corazón de Rumple.

«No he podido…» Emma se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Regina. Como si hubiera respondido a su pregunta, Regina creyó oportuno precisar «No he podido matarlo. Sin embargo, es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón»

Emma se sentó con delicadeza cerca de la joven y puso su mano en su muslo

«¿Estás bien?»

«…»

«Yo…escucha, yo no quería…»

«¿Mentirme?»

«¡No te he mentido! Solo no te he dicho la verdad»

«Omitir la verdad es mentir»

«…»

«…»

«Di, ¿piensas estar encerrada aquí mucho tiempo?»

«No puedo volver…los niños…»

«Los niños te esperan. Lo saben, Alice lo sabe. Comprenden y quieren que estés con ellos»

«…»

«Y por Rumple…Pienso que merece algo peor» Ella miró el corazón «Di, ¿podemos devolvérselo?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, ven conmigo»

«…»

«Por favor»

«Delante de los niños…he vuelto a usar magia y de la peor manera…esa mirada, la de Alice…Dios mío, esperaba tanto no ver esa mirada en los ojos de mis hijos…»

«Créeme, son comprensivos»

«No, lo sé…ellos…están decepcionados. Y tú también»

«No, en absoluto. Regina…La reacción que has tenido es una reacción normal…Solo que tú tienes unos modos menos tradicionales para expresarte»

«Tradicional…» murmuró Regina

Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Con sorpresa, sintió a Regina derrumbarse en sus brazos, su cabeza reposando en su hombro. Tierna y casi maternalmente, Emma acarició la cabellera de la joven. Después sintió cómo el cuerpo de Regina era presa de espasmos, estaba llorando.

«Shh, shh…Todo va a ir bien. ¿Quieres que nos quedamos un rato aquí?»

Pero Regina no respondió. ¿Estaba durmiendo? No, probablemente no, pero Emma respetó su silencio y también se calló. Permanecieron abrazadas en el sofá, y el tiempo se detuvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Regina se enderezó, secó sus lágrimas y miró a la bella rubia

«¿Lista?»

Regina asintió con la cabeza

«Euh, ¿no hay fecha de caducidad para eso?» dijo ella mirando el corazón.

Regina no pudo sino sonreír ante el candor de la joven, sabiendo que estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos enormes por desdramatizar la situación.

Tenía miedo…Miedo de las reacciones de los demás, ella a la que le había costado demostrar que había cambiado. Si otros habitantes la habían visto durante su episodio de rabia, la habrían condenado.

«Hey, no te preocupes. Todos comprenderán, incluso Belle…Ella sabe que Rumple no es un santo, y en cuanto a él…no tiene ningún derecho a protestar, sino yo le arrancaré las joyas de la familia que irán muy bien sobre esa cómoda junto con el corazón»

Regina le agradeció apoyando su mano en el brazo

«Gracias»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por ser mi valiente caballero»

Emma hizo una especie de reverencia antes de responder

«Mi reina»

«¿Te di miedo?»

La pregunta fue tan abrupta como sorprendente

«¿Miedo? ¿Porque sacaste de sus bisagras la puerta de Rumple, destrozaste su tienda y le arrancaste el corazón? Nooo. ¡Solo recuérdame que nunca te cabree mucho!» Se acercó y le acarició el rostro «Estoy contenta de haber estado ahí para ti, porque, ¿sabes una cosa?»

«¿Qué?»

«Estaré siempre aquí. En tus buenos así como en tus malos días, estaré ahí para sostenerte, apoyarte, ayudarte, amarte. Porque es eso lo que hacen los que te aman: Henry, Alice y yo»

«Lo siento. Te he hecho daño…» le dijo ella acariciando con su índice el cuello y la señal rosada de Emma

«Sobreviviré» afirmó con una sonrisa

Regina se contuvo para no llorar, antes de esbozar una mueca

«Creo que tengo aún mucho que aprender sobre eso» Acarició dulcemente el cuello de Emma

«Y yo estaré contenta de tomarme el tiempo para enseñarte»

Se besaron dulcemente antes de que Regina profundizase el beso deslizando una lengua curiosa, mientras que sus manos se posaban maliciosamente en las generosas nalgas de su compañera.

«Hm, hm…Para, para. Si no, no voy a poder detenerme»

«…»

«¿Qué te ocurre?»

«Le dije a Henry que se había equivocado, que no yo no había cambiado…Va a creerlo, todo el mundo, incluido tus padres, van a creerlo»

«Oh, no, y ¿sabes por qué?»

«No»

«Porque realmente has cambiado. Nunca la antigua Regina, la que era tan severa y ácida a mi llegada, habría dejado ese corazón sin tocarlo»

«…»

Emma se acercó y apartó un mechón del rostro de Regina acariciándole la mejilla

«Has cambiado» Cerró su frase con un dulce beso antes de abrir la puerta y tenderle la mano «Ven»

Después de unos segundos de duda y de respirar profundamente, le tomó la mano.

Dudó antes de entrar, sostenida por Emma y una mano en la espalda. Cuando entró en la tienda, David apareció, espada en mano, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma.

«Hey, hey, envaina eso, vas a hacerte daño» dijo ella divertida

«Regina…¿Cómo estás?»

«Bi…bien…¿Rumple…?»

«Ven» detrás de la cortina, el hombre estaba aún echado, gimiendo de dolor, Belle a su cabecera «¿Puedes…?»

Regina asintió y se acercó, pero Belle se levantó

«¡No dejéis que se acerque!»

«Cálmate Belle. Ella lo va a curar» afirmó David poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Resignada, Belle, se rindió y Regina se arrodilló cerca de Rumple y sacó el corazón de su bolso con cuidado. Se inclinó hacia él y con un gesto seco que sorprendió a todo el mundo, hundió el corazón en su pecho, el cuerpo de Rumple se arqueó en un gesto de dolor, y cayó pesadamente en la cama. Regina esperó algunos segundos hasta que Rumple abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Entonces ella se levantó y Belle se precipitó sobre él

David se acercó a la joven «Gracias» Regina esbozó una tímida sonrisa

«Yo…comprendería que no estuvieras seguro de…»

«Lo que has hecho…lo que él te ha hecho…merecía ampliamente otros suplicios. Has hecho la elección correcta Regina»

Aliviada se giró hacia Emma y sin ni siquiera hablar, se comprendieron.

Snow había vuelto a su apartamento con los niños. A Henry le parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había puesto un pie ahí.

«¿Queréis un refresco? Creo que también tengo galletas…»

«No tengo hambre»

«Yo tampoco»

Se fueron a sentar en silencio, tristes, al sofá. Snow se sentía impotente ante todo eso y se le rompía el corazón. Habría podido culpar a Regina por hacer sufrir a los niños, por haber reaccionado como lo había hecho…pero en el fondo, sabía que la joven nunca había tenido un respiro y , al final, nunca había tenido las riendas de su vida…Así como Emma, aunque por causas más nobles.

Se sentó frente a los dos.

«Sé que Emma la encontrará» Ninguno de los niños reaccionó «Regina volverá con vosotros»

Alice levantó la cabeza

«¿Tú no estás enfadada?»

«¿Enfadada? No. En fin, me quedé sorprendida, pero…puedo comprender su dolor»

«Entonces, ¿tú no estás enfadada con ella? ¿No vas a pelear con ella y con mamá?» Snow creyó vislumbrar en la pregunta de Henry una chispa de esperanza

«No, yo no la culpo. Solo quiero que vuelva sana y salva con Emma»

Los niños parecían ahora más relajados, más serenos. Y pronto el cansancio se apoderó de ellos, al haber sido su noche un poco agitada y con menos horas de sueño de lo normal. Snow no pudo sino sonreír al ver que Henry se había dormido sobre el hombro de Alice, y está apoyaba su cabeza en lo alto del cráneo del muchacho.

Al cabo de una hora, tocaron a la puerta. Snow, llena de esperanza, abrió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver, detrás de David, a Emma y Regina.

«¡Emma!» la abrazó vigorosamente antes de soltarla finalmente para dejarla respirar. Emma entró, dejando a Regina en la puerta dudando si entrar. «Ven Regina, algunas personas te esperan con impaciencia»

«¡MAMÁ!»

Henry saltó del sofá, despertando a Alice, y se precipitó a los brazos de su madre, haciéndola perder el equilibro

«Henry…»

«Tuve miedo. ¿Estás bien?»

Regina no pudo contener sus lágrimas antes de acariciar la mejilla de su hijo y dejarle que la ahogara con sus abrazos

«Estoy…mejor. Quería excusarme, Henry, por haber usado una vez más la magia…»

«Está bien, ya lo sabes. Mientras no te sirvas de ella todo el rato, y no lo hagas para hacer el mal…»

«Te quiero»

«Yo también»

«Hey, Henry, ven a ver esto» Emma se llevó a Henry a la cocina junto con Snow, dejando a Regina, en el umbral de la puerta, una rodilla en el suelo, mientras que Alice, después de haberse levantado del sofá, se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente a su madre. Una vez delante de ella, se quedaron un momento en silencio antes de que Regina empezara a hablar.

«Alice…yo…» pero no acabó su frase, porque Alice se le echó a los brazos, cortándole la respiración. Sin pensar, Regina rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su cuello «Lo siento…no quería darte miedo…»

Afectuosamente, Alice le acarició los cabellos antes de separarse un poco, para clavar su mirada en la suya.

«¿Es verdad? ¿Qué el rey no me quería porque pensaba que yo estaba maldita?»

«Sí…»

«Entonces…Cassandra me robó para salvarme…pero tú…»

«Yo creí que tú habías muerto al nacer. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese hombre se prestara a esas manipulaciones para mantenerme en la oscuridad…»

«Pero ahora estoy aquí. Y tú, estás aquí…con Emma y Henry también»

«Sí, cariño. Y nunca os abandonaré. Y mi acto de hace un momento será lo último que me aleje de ti. Te quiero»

«Te quiero mamá»

Se unieron a Henry, Emma y Snow.

«Es tarde, volvamos a casa»

«Di» dijo Henry girándose hacia Regina «¿Podríamos llevarnos a casa teletransportandonos?»

Emma y Regina se miraron, divertidas, antes de que Regina respondiese «La magia, Henry, solo se utilizará en casos de extrema necesidad. Y todos deberemos estar de acuerdo en su uso. Para ahora, tenemos un coche»

Henry entonces sonrió «¡Era una prueba!¡Bien jugado!»

Después de haber deseado buenas noches a Snow, los cuatro volvieron a casa.

Evidentemente, los niños cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo sin preámbulos, y ellas también se fueron directamente a la cama. No hablaron ni de Rumple ni del hecho de que Emma estaba al corriente desde hacía semanas…Prefirieron pegarse la una a la otra en silencio. Emma deslizaba lentamente sus dedos por el abdomen de la bella morena

«Te amo» le murmuró, pero Regina ya se había dormido.

La noche fue corta y agitada. Emma se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de Regina agitarse, y comprender que estaba llorando. Después se calmaba para dormirse de nuevo. A veces, sentía el frío invadir su cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos veía que Regina no estaba en la cama. Se levantaba y no necesitaba ir muy lejos: encontraba generalmente a Regina sentada en el borde de la cama de Alice, contemplándola en silencio antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de nuevo de ella y se dirigiera a la cama a la que Emma ya había corrido para no ser vista.

Ocurrió tres veces durante la noche.

Cuando el despertador de Emma sonó, le costó cielo y tierra abrir los ojos. Se estiró y su brazo paso por donde debería estar su compañera, pero solo encontró una almohada fría, señal de que la bella morena había abandonado la cama hace algún tiempo.

Se levantó, se frotó los ojos y se atusó los cabellos antes de suspirar: esperaba que su compañera no la hiciera pasar noches tan duras mucho tiempo. Y como respuesta a sus pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar aparecer a una Regina que traía una bandeja llena de deliciosos bocados. Emma pudo sentir cómo el buen aroma de las tortitas calientes invadía su nariz.

«Desayuno»

«¡Eres un amor!» Emma se sentó rápidamente, aplaudiendo de excitación

Regina dejó la bandeja entre ellas antes de que Emma cogiera su rostro entre sus manos y llevara sus labios a los suyos.

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Pues por este desayuno!»

«Soy yo lo que te debe dar las gracias»

«¿Ah sí?»

«No eres muy discreta, sabes…»

«Pero, ¿de…?»

«Anoche, te escuché levantarte detrás de mí, también te sentí cuando me estrechabas a ti a cada uno de mis llantos. Tu respiración cambia cuando estás despierta»

«…»

«Lo encuentro…»

«¿Ridículo?»

«Enternecedor. Gracias otra vez»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por estar aquí»

«Siempre estaré aquí» dijo ella con un gran sonrisa antes de poner los ojos en blanco «Oh, mierda, es terriblemente ñoño, ¿no?»

Regina también puso los ojos en blanco

«¡Tiene el don de romper los momentos cruciales, Miss Swan!»

«Ah, ¿volvemos a "miss Swan", ahora? Interesante…»

Algunos segundos más tarde, Henry y Alice hicieron su aparición en la habitación

«¿Qué hacéis aquí pequeños monstruos?»

«Os hemos escuchado hablar…»

«…y había un buen olor…»

Emma y Regina se miraron, poniéndose de acuerdo, y Emma se separó a un lado y golpeó en el edredón.

«¡Venga, venid!»

Los dos niños subieron a la cama, poniendo en peligro el contenido de la bandeja.

Regina regresó a la cocina para llenar un poco más la bandeja. Cuando volvió al cuarto, la escena atípica que se le ofrecía ante sus ojos hizo que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos: Emma, Henry y Alice, riendo a mandíbula batiente por las bromas idiotas de la bella rubia, pero ¡oh cuán hermosa y deseable! Las sonrisas en los rostros de Alice y de Henry le llenaban el corazón de felicidad, tanto que casi podía sentir que explotaría de dicha.

«¡Ven, mamá!» gritó Alice, sonriente

Sí, fue en ese momento preciso, en ese segundo preciso, en que Regina comprendió que ya no podría vivir sin esos momentos, sin sus hijos, sin Emma. Podía, finalmente, aspirar a la felicidad…Esa felicidad tan deseada y que había buscado bajo múltiples formas.

Mañana sería otro día, los preparativos del baile esperarían, ahora, ella solo aspiraba a pasar el día con su familia.


	40. Chapter 40

La fiesta de las flores

Los días siguientes estuvieron exclusivamente consagrados a los últimos preparativos de la fiesta de las flores. Emma y Regina estaban ambas muy ocupadas, y el día D llegó sin que las jóvenes se dieran cuenta.

El pueblo está casi irreconocible: las flores decoraban los postes eléctricos, las farolas, los escaparates de las tiendas, incluso los coches…Todos arbolaban los colores del verano y las flores decoraban el pueblo. Coronas de flores ornaban las puertas de las casas, los jardines estaban floridos, incluso el tiempo acompañaba, ya que el cielo era azul y un sol brillaba espléndidamente en él.

La fiesta consistía en una inmensa barbacoa en la playa alrededor de la cual se reunían todos los habitantes que rodeaba el pueblo. Cada uno tenía una tarea precisa: unos se encargaban de la cocina, otros preparaban actividades para los niños…Todos se divertían y parecían serenos.

Emma no había vuelto por casa de Regina desde la mañana, cuando había tenido que organizar los últimos preparativos del baile, y desde ese momento no había vuelto a ver a Regina. Le había enviado algunos mensajes, pero solo había recibido vagas respuestas, y eso cuando le respondía.

«¿Qué ocurre Emma?» preguntó Snow

«¿Hm?»

«Pareces completamente ausente»

«Cansada sin duda…»

«La barbacoa no va a tardar. ¿Vienes?»

«Me hubiera gustado pasarme por casa de Regina» dijo ella

«Ya sabes, debe preparar aún lo de esta noche…Ahora es la alcaldesa»

«Lo sé, y sabía que estaría ocupada de nuevo, pero…pensaba que de todas maneras podría disfrutar un poco de ella…Voy a comenzar a lamentar haber insistido tanto para que retomara su puesto…»

«No siempre se puede tener todo»

«…»

«Se unirá a nosotros en la barbacoa, después de todo es gracias a ella si este año la estamos haciendo. Todos están muy contentos con el resultado»

«Sí, es una gran iniciativa»

«Venga, ven, ¡vamos con los demás a la playa!»

Sin dejar ninguna posibilidad a su hija para decir no, cogidas del brazo, la llevó hasta la playa en la que algunas pancartas y globos habían sido distribuidos por aquí y por allá, las meses habían sido decoradas, y las barbacoas se habían distribuidos por toda el lugar.

Algunos se bañaban, otros tomaban el sol, otros se afanaban alrededor del grill, algunos jugaban con el disco…Una verdadera escena paradisiaca.

Emma sintió unas manos frías posarse en sus ojos, instantáneamente sonrió, puso sus manos sobre estas y se giró. Cuando vio el rostro de la morena, perdió su sonrisa

«Ah…eres tú»

«Encantador. Di si te molesto…» gruñó Ruby

«No, lo siento, no es eso…es solo que…»

«…esperabas a Regina, entiendo. ¡No la hemos visto estos últimos días, pero ha hecho un trabajo monstruoso!»

«Sí, lo sé»

«¿Me acompañas a comer algo?»

«No, no tengo hambre»

«¿Tú, no tienes hambre? ¡Venga, no te vas a quedar bajo este árbol esperándola! ¡Pronto llegará!»

Sin darle a la bella rubia oportunidad para declinar la invitación, Ruby se la llevó arrastrándola por el brazo a una barbacoa en la que tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse a Hook, o más bien, Killian, concentrado, preparando perritos calientes. Ruby rodeó la barbacoa, besando a su novio cocinero en los labios

«Dos perritos calientes, por favor»

Emma no pudo sino sonreír ante esa pareja atípica, aunque lo era menos que la que formaban ella y Regina.

«Corazón, no olvides que esta noche nos quedamos con los niños»

«No lo he olvidado»

«Oh, espero que no os moleste» dijo de repente Emma

«En absoluto» afirmó Killian

«Ya sabes…ella quiere pasar tiempo con Regina…Sabes lo que quiero decir…»

«¡Ruby!»

«¿Qué? Es verdad, ¿no? Es lo que me has dicho. Que finalmente querías probar el fruto de Re…»

«Sí, bueno, gracias por el perrito caliente, voy a dar una vuelta» dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas

«¿Te has pasado un poco, no?» dijo Killian, con una ceja levantada, a Ruby

«No te preocupes, sé lo que hago» dijo ella con un guiño, mirando a Emma alejarse hacia la playa»

Emma debía reconocerlo: esa fiesta era una de las mejores ideas que Regina había tenido. Parecía que la gente se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.

Se quitó los zapatos y hundió los pies en la arena caliente, y la cara levantada hacia el sol…Ese día no podía ser más perfecto…Solo le faltaba una cosa.

Y como respuesta a su deseo, sintió dos pequeños brazos rodear sus cintura

«¡Mamá!»

Casi se cayó antes de ver a Henry, todo sonriente.

«¡Hey! ¡Empezaba a preguntarme si ibais a venir!»

Alice apareció de repente, y Emma se quedó impresionada, por primera vez, de ver hasta qué punto la pequeña se parecía a Regina.

«Emma»

«Hey, ¿dónde está vuestra madre?»

Sin esperar la respuesta, levantó la cabeza y tuvo la más bella aparición que se le había concedido disfrutar: Regina, vestida con una falda negra, botas altas y una blusa turquesa cuyo escote haría dar vueltas la cabeza de cualquier cura.

«Siento el retra…» Emma la cortó besándola apasionadamente bajo la mirada divertida de los niños

«Bueno, vamos a buscar perritos calientes» dijo Henry antes de alejarse.

Regina separó dulcemente a su compañera

«¡Emma!»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Estamos en público!»

«¿Y? Todo el mundo sabe que el sheriff y la alcaldesa de esta villa se ven…Último rumor: haríamos algo más que reuniones de trabajo en tu despacho…»

«¿Qué?» se enfadó Regina, provocando una risa loca a Emma «¡No es divertido! ¡Es una inmadura Miss Swan!»

Regina empujó amablemente a Emma antes de susurrarle discretamente

«No en público»

«Todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro, ¿qué cambia?»

«Cambia que las dos tenemos funciones respetables y respetadas. Después de todo lo que he hecho y sufrido, no quiero que se digan tales cosas sobre nosotras»

«Hey, relax…Bromeaba. A nadie le importa. ¡Y me importa poco si le molesta a los bien pensantes, yo tengo ganas de cogerle la mano a mi novia en este bello día de verano en esta fiesta de las flores!» dijo ella cogiendo la mano de Regina mientras caminaban por la arena «Soy feliz…»

«Yo también»

Intercambiaron una mirada, después una sonrisa antes de que Regina entrelazase sus dedos con los de la bella rubia.

«¿Has elegido vestido para esta noche?»

«Sí»

«¿En serio? ¡Y no me lo has dicho!»

«Es una sorpresa para esta noche»

Emma se detuvo en seco, algunas imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza

«No pongas esa cara, pareces…»

«¿Una pervertida?» dijo divertida Emma que retomó el paseo

«Entre otras cosas, sí»

«¿Puedes decirme al menos el color?»

«No»

«¿Largo o corto?»

«No»

«¿Escote de infarto o discreto?»

«No»

«¿Y tu cabello, recogido o suelto?»

«Emma, basta. No seas impaciente, ya lo verás esta noche»

«¡No es justo! ¡Tú sabes que vestido voy a llevar yo!»

Caminaron un rato más hasta que los niños se unieron a ellas

«Mamá, ¿podemos ir a jugar a la arena? Hay un concurso de castillos de arena, ¡a Alice y a mí nos gustaría mostrar de lo que son capaces los Swan Mills!»

«Vayan!» dijo ella con una sonrisa viéndolos correr felizmente.

«Suena bien, ¿no?»

«¿El qué?»

«Swan Mills…Suena bien»

«Sí, eso parece»

«¡Oh, Regina, por favor, dame una oportunidad! Intento decirte que nuestros apellidos pegan perfectamente el uno con el otro, es casi una petición de matrimonio y tú te quedas impasible, como si te diera igual» refunfuñó ella

«¿Estás pidiéndome en matrimonio?» dijo, sorprendida Regina, con una sonrisa en los labios

«Bueno, no sé…No, evidentemente. Hace poco que estamos juntas, primero debemos conocernos un poco más, suavizar las diferencias…Y al menos acostarnos una vez. ¡Nunca se sabe, si eres un mal partido, no quiero comprometerme más en esta relación!» dijo con un tono de falsa seriedad

«Eso es seguro. Lo mismo digo yo. Ya eres una pésima cocinera, si además resultas una amante deplorable, no se presagia nada bueno para nuestro futuro»

«¡Eres un maldita zorra!»

«A tu servicio, querida»

Emma le dio un amable empujón antes de agarrarla por la cintura, pegándola a ella.

«¡Y si vamos a animar a nuestros pequeños genios!»

Se dirigieron a donde el concurso había comenzado. Evidentemente, Henry y Alice habían decidido construir un inmenso castillo y Emma no dejaba de animarlos. Marco también había tomado parte en el concurso, como David y Snow.

«Di…es bueno que se llevan tan bien, ¿no?»

«¿Tus padres? Supongo que sí»

«Nooo, ¡hablo de Alice y Henry!»

«Sí, está bien»

«Querría saber…¿Henry es tu hijo legalmente?»

«En Storybrooke. Pero si pasamos las fronteras del pueblo, no tendría ningún derecho. Lo he criado durante diez años, pero no tendría ninguna validez»

«Así que…de hecho…¿estos niños no son en realidad nuestros? Quiero decir, legalmente»

«¿Qué intentas decirme Emma?»

«Bueno…Si adoptamos a nuestros respectivos hijos y después nos casáramos entonces…»

«Espera, ¿qué?»

«¿Por qué pones esa cara?»

«Porque has mencionado el matrimonio dos veces en diez minutos. ¿Debería preocuparme?»

«Bueno, salvo si creyeses que hay razón para preocuparse ante un posible matrimonio ente nosotras, cosa que me ofendería un poco, debo decirte»

«Como has dicho, estamos comenzando nuestra relación. Emma, hace apenas dos semanas…Y mencionas el matrimonio como si fuera algo tan natural»

«De hecho, pienso en ello hace mucho más que 15 días…»

«Emma…»

«¿Podemos, al menos, hablar de ello con calma?»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y fue arrastrada por Emma un poco más lejos, bajo un sauce llorón. Algo escondidas, Emma se sintió más confiada.

«Yo… Escucha, está claro que no sería mañana, pero…¿no te plantearías algo más, más adelante?»

«Emma…Hace cuatro semanas, yo no me planteaba absolutamente nada contigo. ¿No puedes tomarte tiempo? Quieres saltarte las etapas»

«¡Estás a la defensiva!»

«Tú eres impulsiva»

«He aprendido que la vida es imprevisible y a veces, demasiado corta…Ya no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo. Ahora que he encontrado a mis padres, que comparto mi vida con la persona que amo, que tengo a mi hijo…Tengo ganas de eso: de vosotros tres en mi vida, para siempre. Deseo tiernas mañanas en tus brazos, tardes de DVD, desayunos los cuatro juntos…Y no necesito esperar para saber que eso es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida. ¿No hay reglas que digan que haya que esperar tanto tiempo antes de comprometerse en serio, no?»

«No, no lo creo» balbuceó Regina

«Entonces, ¿por qué esperar? ¿Prolongar el placer? ¿Aprovechar a fondo cada instante? Tendremos toda la vida para hacerlo, y créeme…sea ahora o dentro de diez años, siempre querré tu presencia, tus miradas, nuestros momentos a solas. No digo que tengamos que casarnos mañana, solo digo que no estamos obligadas a esperar dos años antes de pensar en algo más concreto»

«Los niños…»

«Los niños saben que nos amamos y que los amamos por encima de todo. Te recuerdo que tramaron de todo para que acabáramos juntas. Así que no, no estarán contra la idea de que vayamos un poco más lejos las dos, los cuatro» se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en sus caderas «Te amo…Y si tú no estás preparada todavía para decirlo, no pasa nada, porque sé que el día, que el momento en que tú lo estés, será la segunda cosa más bella que yo haya escuchado…»

«¿La segunda?»

«La primera será mi nombre que murmurarás de deseo está noche cuando te haga el amor» se pegó a ella antes de besarla lánguidamente «Entonces, ¿siempre estás tan estresada?»

«No estoy estresada como dices. Solo quiero que no saltemos las etapas demasiado deprisa»

«No hay problema. Y además lo único que deseo saltar de momento es tu…»

«¡Emma!» dijo ella antes de pegar sus labios a los suyos en un beso para hacerla callar antes de que se pusiera más indecente aún.

«Oh, ehu…hum…¿molestamos quizás?» Emma y Regina se sobresaltaron al ver a Ruby y Killian dados de la mano «Parece que hemos tenido la misma idea…»

Regina, molesta y confusa de haber sido pillada en flagrante delito, se separó de Emma y se marchó, las mejillas encendidas, en dirección a los niños.

«¡Gracias Ruby!» soltó Emma

«¡Oh, venga! ¡Vete y déjanos el sitio!»

Emma suspiró fastidiada y se marchó a la búsqueda de Regina, mientras que ya podía escuchar los besos de Ruby bajo el árbol.

Evidentemente, a Emma no le costó encontrar a Regina que parecía cautivada por la obra de sus hijos. Cuando la cabellera rubia de Emma apareció en su campo de visión, la miró con una oscura mirada, que desapareció rápido cuando la sonrisa de Emma le pidió un perdón que ella concedió aferrándole la mano.

La conversación terminó así antes de que los niños ganaran el primer premio gracias a una reproducción aproximativa del castillo de Snow y David. Después de eso, la familia se reunió alrededor de una mesa para degustar perritos calientes, papás fritas y hamburguesas. Regina se deprimió ante las calorías que estaban tragando sus hijos.

«Entonces Regina, ¿la sala para el baile está lista?» dijo Snow

«Sí, al fin. Con la ayuda de los ciudadanos, todo está listo para esta noche»

«¡Tengo unas ganas!» dijo Emma con alegría

«¿Tendremos la oportunidad de verte en un vestido de fiesta?» preguntó asombrada Snow

«¡Evidentemente! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que iría en vaqueros, botas y chaqueta de cuero roja?»

«…»

«Espera, ¿en serio? ¿De verdad pensabas que…?»

«Bueno, no eres del tipo que…en fin…me cuesta imaginarte…»

«¡Muy agradable, gracias!»

«Es verdad que eres algo masculina» concedió Regina

«¡Soy la sheriff! ¡Si tengo que correr detrás de los sospechosos, la falda corta o un vestido no es lo más práctico!» se enfadó Emma que todos pensaban lo mismo de ella

«Lo entendemos Emma…Pero solo decimos que no eres tan femenina como…lo puede ser Regina» dijo David, lo que le valió una oscura mirada de Snow «¿Qué?»

«¿Encuentras a Regina sexy? ¿Más que a mí?» preguntó a Snow fingiendo estar enfadada

«No he dicho que sea sexy, ¡solo he dicho que es más femenina!» se defendió David

«Pero podrías haberme puesto como ejemplo, ¿no?»

«He dicho Regina porque ellas están juntas y las estaba comparando a una con la otra»

Emma y Regina se miraron, asombradas de que la conversación se fuera por esos derroteros

«Y entonces, ¿yo no soy femenina?»

«¡Claro que sí!»

«Veo que Regina te inspira más que yo en todo caso. ¡Te recuerdo que es tu suegra! ¡Y quizás, algún día tu nuera!»

«Ehu, estoy aquí, sabéis…» dijo asombrada Regina, pero totalmente excluida de la conversación de la pareja

«¡Malinterpretas mis palabras!»

«¡Venga ya!»

«Ok, ¡STOP!» Todos en la mesa se sobresaltaron y el silencio reinó por uno segundos, las miradas fijas en Emma que estaba algo enervada «¡Ya basta! ¡Estamos aquí para pasar un agradable momento juntos, con este tiempo magnífico!»

«Sí…lo siento Emma» se excusó Snow antes de bajar la cabeza hacia su plato

La discusión acabó de esa manera, y David sacó dos grandes paquetes

«Niños, esto es para ustedes»

«¿De verdad?» los ojos de Henry brillaron antes de girarse hacia Regina «¿Puedo?» Ella asintió y Henry, así como Alice, abrieron precipitadamente sus paquetes dejando aparecer «¡Una cometa!»

«Si os parece podemos ir a probarla a la playa»

«¡Oh sí! ¿Podemos mamá, di, podemos?»

Ante la excitación de sus hijos, Regina vio mal prohibirles que usaran su regalo. Suspiró y asintió una vez más. Los niños se levantaron de un salto y antes de seguir a David hacia la arena, se desviaron para abrazar a sus madres y darles las gracias. Dejaron a Emma, Regina y Snow solas.

«Así que…vosotras…Ruby me ha dicho que le dejáis a los niños esta noche»

«Ruby, ¡qué amor!...¡si supiera tener la boca cerrada!» gruñó Emma

«¿Por qué no nos lo pedisteis a nosotros? Estaríamos contentos de quedarnos con los niños»

«Bueno…Pensamos que también queríais estar solos después del baile…»

«¿Solos? Oh…ya veo…» comprendió Snow la razón por la que las dos mujeres querían estar solas esa noche

«En fin, por eso…» dijo Emma, algo a disgusto cuando tenía que hablar de su vida privada con Regina frente a sus padres

«Pero…Estaríamos felices de tenerlos»

«Bien…como quieras. ¿Regina?»

«Si los niños están de acuerdo»

«Entonces se lo preguntaremos ahora»

El teléfono de Regina comenzó a sonar, cuando vio la pantalla, se excusó y se alejó de la mesa.

«Así que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Tú y Regina…esta noche…»

«Para en seguida. He pasado la edad de LA conversación entre madre e hija sobre EL tema»

«Sí, es evidente que llego once años tarde para eso» dijo Snow mirando a Henry que escuchaba las recomendaciones de David para hacer volar la cometa

«Sí…»

«Pero…en fin…entre vosotras…»

«Déjalo…es muy raro»

«Ya hemos hablado de estas cosas antes»

«Sí, antes, cuando tú no eras sino Mary Margaret, mi compañera de piso, algo tímida, profesora de mi hijo y a la que le costaba las relaciones con el sexo opuesto»

«…»

«Hoy es diferente…»

«Entiendo. Pero eso no puede impedirnos hablar sobre algunos temas sin que sea un problema, ¿no?»

«¿Realmente quiere que hablemos de mi vida sexual? ¿Y además con Regina?»

Ante esa idea, Snow sintió por unos segundos escalofríos

«Sí, en fin…yo…solo quería saber en qué estadio está vuestra relación»

«Vale, en resumen, te gustaría saber si ya nos hemos acostado»

«¡Emma!»

«¿Qué? Llamemos a las cosas por su nombre, ¿no?»

«…»

«Y la respuesta es no»

«¿No?»

«No, no hemos hecho nada. Esperamos…el momento idóneo, y será esta noche, ¿contenta?»

«En absoluto quise conocer los entresijos de vuestra vida privada. Yo…solo quería que compartiéramos esa complicidad que teníamos antes de…»

«¿…de que la maldición fuese rota?»

«Lo echo de menos, ¿sabes?...Sé que todavía te cuesta hacerte a todo esto, pero…si pudiera recuperar eso entre nosotras, sin pedirte que me llamases "mamá". Sé que…con Regina, aún no es fácil, hago lo que puedo y veo que ella también hace esfuerzos»

«Estamos bien juntas, y créeme, nunca lo hubiera imaginado hace un mes…a veces es complicado, a veces todo es fácil. Ya sabes, es la primera vez que yo mantengo una relación durante tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad con alguien. Me hago muchas preguntas, y no te voy a ocultar que…que veo algo más para nosotras»

«¿Algo más? Espera…Hablas de…»

«Matrimonio sí»

Snow se quedó sin palabras: nunca habría imaginado escuchar eso de la boca de su hija, y menos aún con relación a su pareja con Regina.

«Es…tan repentino. Estáis juntas desde hace poco. Y no lo tomes a mal, diría lo mismo si se tratase de cualquier otro compañero o compañera»

«Lo sé, Regina me ha dicho lo mismo»

Snow se sintió aliviada al saber que Regina estaba de su lado y no sucumbiría ante Emma que, ella lo sabía, podía ser muy persuasiva cuando lo quería.

«Regina tiene razón. Al final os complementáis muy bien»

«Lo sé» dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios

«¿Eres feliz?»

«Sí, lo soy»

Snow se sentía confiada. Por supuesto, todavía tenía algunas dudas, pero ¿sería diferente si Emma estuviera con otro hombre o mujer? No, seguro que no. Por supuesto, habría momentos buenos y momentos malos, peleas, cristales rotos, y en esos momentos, Snow sabría estar ahí para ayudarla, sostenerla, aconsejarla.

Regina volvió y se sentó al lado de Emma devolviéndole la sonrisa que la bella rubia le propinó a su regreso

«El trabajo. Me informan de que los últimos preparativos ya están listos. ¿Qué?» dijo al ver cómo Snow las miraba a las dos

«Oh, nada. ¡Voy con los niños!»

Snow saltó de la mesa, dejando solas a las dos mujeres

«¿Qué le ocurre?»

«No lo sé…Está algo rara desde hace unos días»

Regina frunció el ceño antes de ver que Snow no se dirigía hacia David sino que dio media vuelta para ir hacia los baños.

«Ahora vuelvo»

«¿Otra vez? ¿Te vas a quedar cinco minutos a mi lado o no?» refunfuñó Emma

Regina le sonrió y se inclinó hacia su oído

«Esta noche, querida, tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera» antes de dejar a Emma, completamente azorada en el banco

No tuvo ningún problema para encontrarla: podía escuchar los sollozos detrás de la única puerta cerrada de los baños

«¿Snow?»

La cisterna se escuchó y Snow salió, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano

«¿Regina? ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?»

«¿Cuándo?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Desde cuándo?»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás embarazada?»

Snow se quedó parada en el sitio, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos. Se agarró al borde del lavabo y bajó la cabeza

«Dos meses…» murmuró

«Ya veo…justo desde vuestro regreso…» calculó Regina rápidamente «Feliz reencuentro» se mofó la bella morena

«…»

«¿David lo sabe? ¿Y Emma?»

«No, no…se lo he dicho a nadie. Y no quiero que lo menciones delante de ellos»

«No me concierne. El embarazo debería hacerte feliz, ¿por qué no compartes la noticia?»

«Porque…es complicado»

Regina la miró, y con gesto de sorpresa «David…¿no es el padre?»

«¿Qué? ¡Pero, sí, claro que sí!»

«Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?»

«Emma»

«¿Emma?»

«Yo…no sé lo que pensará. De hecho sí, sé lo que diría y no quiero imaginar esa eventualidad»

«Conoces a Emma, tiene horror que pensemos, actuemos y hablemos en su lugar. ¿Cómo puedes imaginar lo que ella podría decir o sentir?»

«Yo…traje a Emma al mundo, pero no pude criarla. He vivido decenios esperando que me encontrara, y una vez que lo hace, es una joven de 28 años la que se presenta, una joven mujer independiente, solitaria…No me ve como su madre, sino como una amiga a la que se le confía todo»

«…»

«El hecho es que no tuve ocasión de ver crecer a mi bebé. Escuchar sus primeros balbuceos, sus primeras palabras, ver sus primeros pasos…yo no puedo tener gestos maternales con Emma sin que eso nos parezca extraño a las dos. ¡No nos debería parecer extraño! Soy su madre, ¡siempre he soñado con hacer eso!» dijo Snow enfadada

«¿Piensas que Emma podría ponerse celosa del bebé, es eso?»

«Pienso que podría tomarse a mal este embarazo. Quizás piense que este bebé viene a llenar lo que no pude vivir con ella»

«¿Y es verdad?»

«No, ¡por supuesto que no!»

«Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo Snow?»

«Yo…yo no tengo… ninguna experiencia en la materia…»

Entonces Regina comprendió

«Ya veo. ¿Quieres algunos consejos?»

«No, gracias. Quizás hayas criado a mi nieto y, aunque hoy acepto tu relación con mi hija, no puedo olvidar que todo esto, todo lo que he vivido y mis miedo de hoy, todo es por tu culpa»

«Lo sé. Y no intentaba compensarlo. Solo quería…ser útil, por una vez»

Snow suspiró, al darse cuenta de la rudeza de su tono; Regina sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

«Lo siento…¿Cómo, cómo has sabido que estaba embarazada?»

«La observación: cambios de humor, cierto apetito…»

«Sí, bueno, con esas señales, Emma también podría estar embarazada»

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio antes de que Snow se girara hacia Regina

«¿Ella…ella no lo está, no?»

«¡No, evidentemente que no! ¿Será de familia creer que dos mujeres pueden hacer un bebé?»

«¿Acaso Emma ya ha mencionado el tema?» se sombró Snow

«Emma es impulsiva. Y tú, tú eres maternal»

«…»

«Llevas constantemente tu mano a tu vientre. Es así que lo he sabido»

Y como si quisiera probarlo, Regina lanzó una mirada hacia su vientre y Snow se asombró al ver su mano tiernamente apoyada en él

«Oh…»

«No pretendo ser la madre del año, pero si deseas algunos consejos…»

«Yo…gracias…Pero me gustaría aprender, como lo hubiera hecho allí abajo»

«Bien» Regina se alejó «Pero piensa en decírselo antes de que lo descubran por ellos mismos» Dejó a Snow sola para unirse a David, Emma y los niños que jugaban con la cometa

«Hey, ¿dónde está Snow?» preguntó Emma

«En el baño»

«¿Estabais hablando en el baño? ¿Las dos?»

«No, y no quiero mencionar lo que hacía en el baño»

«¡Hey, mamá, mira! ¿Lo hago bien, eh?»

«¡Muy bien cariño, continua!»

Henry exultaba felicidad, así como Alice, y eso hinchaba el corazón de Regina. Aún más cuando sintió la mano de Emma deslizarse en la suya. Ese día estaba siendo perfecto.


	41. Chapter 41

La primera vez

«¡Estoy agotada!» dijo Emma dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama. En menos de una hora, debían dirigirse a la velada organizada con motivo de la fiesta de las flores. Esa velada que debía cambiar el curso de su relación.

Para ir con cuidado con la bella morena, Emma había decidido no hablar más de su momento privado después del baile.

«¡Emma, a la ducha, ahora!» la bella rubia se levantó rápidamente y envió una mirada sugerente a Regina «¡Sola!» se permitió añadir Regina antes de salir de la habitación para ocuparse de los niños.

Henry había decidido llevar un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca, mientras que Alice se había decantado por un vestido de terciopelo color burdeos, sus cabellos recogidos en un moño dejando algunos tirabuzones sueltos por su cuello.

«¡Wowwww, mamá, estás super guapa!» concedió Henry al ver a Emma bajar las escaleras en su vestido azul noche. Regina también se giró y se quedó sin voz.

«¡Y bien, señora alcaldesa…es la primera vez que la dejo sin palabras!»

«Estás resplandeciente»

«¿Qué piensas de mis cabellos?»

«Me gustan rizados»

«Ok. Vuelvo a subir. Ve a prepararte, llegamos tarde»

«Voy, hay que hacerle el nudo de la corbata a Henry»

Regina desapareció por las escaleras, mientras que Emma apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de su hijo y hacerle el nudo.

«Di, ¿sabes cómo es el vestido de Regina?»

«No»

«¿Me lo dirías si lo supieras?»

«No»

«¡Pequeño ingrato!» Henry sonrió y Emma acabó con éxito el nudo «Estás muy elegante»

«Gracias»

«¿Y yo?» dijo Alice

Emma se sorprendió ante la mezcla que ofrecía Alice: tenía incontestablemente aires de Regina, pero también podía reconocer en ella algunos gestos de Snow…Después de todo, eran medio hermanas.

«Estás preciosa. ¡Vas a destrozar los corazones de los chicos! Tu madre se va a volver loca»

«Los chicos no me interesan…Además, es evidente que mi madre tendrá otras cosas en las que pensar esta noche…» dijo ella con una sonrisa diabólica…¡No, definitivamente Regina! Pensó Emma.

«Bien, niños, vamos con retraso, al coche. ¡Voy a buscar a vuestra madre!»

Los niños obedecieron y desparecieron. Cuando Emma se disponía a subir a buscar a Regina, esta apareció, en un largo vestido negro, de solo una asilla, y con una abertura lateral hasta la parte alta del muslo. De su cintura, hacia abajo, el vestido estaba diseminado por filas de lentejuelas. Para la ocasión, se había recogido el pelo en un moño impecable.

«Oh…Dios…mío…» fueron las únicas palabras que Emma pudo pronunciar, ya que esa visión feérica de la morena la dejaba sin vocabulario.

«¿Te gusto?» dijo suavemente Regina, moviendo exageradamente las caderas

«¡Estás magnífica!» Emma no se atrevía a tocarla «¡Si no lo estuviera ya, creo que ahora mismo caería enamorada de ti!»

Ante ese cumplido, Regina se sonrojó un poco antes de coger su abrigo y tenderle la mano a Emma

«Vamos a llegar tarde»

La velada estaba en su apogeo: Regina había tirado la casa por la ventana: un grupo tocaba en directo, mientras que un enorme y majestuoso buffet se ofrecía en un lateral de la sala, con platos preparados para hacer disfrutar las papilas de los invitados.

David y Snow estaban ya allí, acompañados de Ruby y Killian.

«¡Impresionante, Regina se lo ha tomado a pecho!» se asombró Ruby al contemplar la cuidada decoración en un estilo victoriano con falsas molduras, lámparas de cristal y tapicerías que a Snow le hacían recordar la sala del trono de su padre.

«Sí, ha triunfado»

«Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que tu madrastra es también tu futura nuera?»

«¡Cállate Rub!» gruñó Snow.

Ruby estalló en risas antes de ver a Henry y Alice dirigirse hacia ellos.

«¡Wow, Henry Mills…Si no estuviera ya cogida, me hubiera gustado que fueras mi caballero esta noche. ¡Estás muy elegante!»

«Gracias Ruby. Pero…ya tengo pareja y…eres demasiado mayor para mí» Ruby perdió su sonrisa, mientras que David y Snow refrenaron una risa «¿Habéis visto a Grace?»

«Está en el buffet. ¿Dónde están Emma y Regina?»

«Ya llegan» dijo él antes de retirarse y dirigirse hacia el buffet. Snow se giró hacia la pequeña.

«Estás muy elegante también»

«Gracias»

«¿Alice?» la pequeña se giró para ver a Noah, un muchacho de su edad, rubio y de ojos azules «Estás muy bonita esta noche…»

«Gra…gracias»

«¿Quieres…ir a ver qué hay en el buffet?»

«…»

«En fin, si no tienes ganas…»

«Sí, sí, con gusto»

El chico sonrió antes de seguir a Alice, todo eso bajo la mirada enternecida de los Charming y de Ruby

«¡Ohhhh, qué monada!»

«Cuando Regina se entere, le arrancará el corazón a ese pobre antes de que sepa qué está pasando…» dijo divertida Snow

«No, si no decimos nada, ¿no es verdad, Snow?» le dijo David guiñándole un ojo

«Mierda…» sopló Ruby cuando su mirada se giró hacia la puerta de entrada. Como la mayoría de los invitados, ella tenía la mirada fija en esa pareja esplendida: Emma y Regina acababan de hacer su entrada bajo los ojos admirados de la asistencia.

«Por una entrada discreta, ¡fracaso!» murmuró Emma al oído de su compañera mientras le cogía la mano para dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus padres y amigos.

«¡Wow, chicas…Sois ciertamente las reinas del baile!» dijo asombrada Ruby, con los ojos en el vestido de Regina, lo que no se le escapó a Emma, algo celosa, al conocer el pasado de las dos.

«Regina, estás magnífica, este vestido te queda fenomenal» dijo Snow, sin dejar de notar que su vestido tenía una abertura mucho más arriba de lo que la decencia permitía.

«Gracias Snow. ¿Os está gustando la velada?»

«¡Es genial, lo has hecho todo muy bien!» se entusiasmó Ruby que, al escuchar los compases de una de sus canciones favoritas, arrastró a Killian hacia la pista de baile.

«¿Buscamos una mesa?» preguntó Emma que estaba ansiosa por descansar sus pies, metidos en un par de zapatos nuevos, y lamentando amargamente no habérselos puesto antes.

Ya sentados los cuatro, David se marchó a buscar algunos cócteles mientras que las tres mujeres comenzaron a entablar una conversación.

«Bravo Regina, has hecho un magnífico trabajo»

«Gracias, quise hacer algo nuevo, aunque respetando la tradición de esta fiesta»

«¡Bueno, yo que no la conocía la encuentro soberbia!»

Emma deslizó su mano bajo la mesa para apoyarla en el muslo de la bella morena que le impidió subir más colocando su mano sobre la suya. David volvió con copas de champan en las manos.

«¿Dónde están los niños?» preguntó Regina recorriendo la sala con la mirada

«Oh, ehu…Se han encontrado con amigos»

«Ah…por cierto, gracias otra vez por quedároslos esta noche»

«Hace tiempo que no tenemos a Henry en casa y…creo que me gustaría conocer mejor a Alice»

«Creo que ella también lo desea, aunque no la pedido explícitamente. Tenéis muchas cosas que compartir»

«Sí, estoy segura»

«¡Oh, adoro esta canción, Regina, vamos a bailar!»

«Oh, Emma yo no…»

Pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, Emma ya la arrastraba hacia la pista donde un slow lento comenzaba. En un principio, tímidas, las dos mujeres comenzaron un baile bastante formal antes de que Emma se acercara rodeando su cintura, y Regina pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

«¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás esta noche?» murmuró Emma en el oído de la bella morena

«Creo que unas 10 ò 12 veces…Pero sigue siendo agradable escucharlo»

«Casi lamentaré quitarte este vestido esta noche…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«He dicho casi» dijo ella acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de su compañera, que se pegó un poco más a ella «Hm…y además hueles muy bien»

«Supongo que querrás acortar este velada…»

«Para ser francos, me gustaría que esta velada sea perfecta, y en mi mente, consiste en una hermosa velada como enamoradas aquí. Así que, vamos a bailar, vamos a beber y comer, vamos a divertirnos…Y regresaremos a casa las dos y pasaremos la más bella noche que nunca habremos pasado, como continuación a este baile»

«Ese programa me gusta»

«Estoy contenta por ello»

Las dos mujeres bailaron una, dos, tres piezas antes de sentarse de nuevo y de tomarse algunos cócteles sin alcohol. Ruby y Killian se unieron a ellas, pero antes de que ninguna conversación comenzase, las bocas de los dos jóvenes ya estaban pegadas la una a la otra en un febril baile que hizo girarse incómodas a Regina y Emma.

«Creo que vamos a dejarlos, eh…» dijo divertida Emma

«Efectivamente» concedió Regina que se sentía cada vez peor a medida que el beso se iba intensificando. Emma se levantó y le tendió la mano que aceptó para ir a bailar otro par de piezas.

Cuando estaban en plena contemplación la una de la otra, la mirada de Emma se desvió hacia un lado

«Hey, mira…»

Regina se giró para ver a Henry bailar torpemente con Grace, mientras que un muchacho que Regina no conocía invitaba tímidamente a Alice que se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile, no muy convencida.

«Deberíamos…»

«No deberíamos hacer nada» dijo divertida Emma al ver la mirada inquiera de Regina

«Pero, son tan jóvenes…»

«Eso forma parte del juego. La vida es una sucesión de etapas, de obstáculos y de pruebas. Esta es una. Sus primeras emociones, es conmovedor»

«Pero hay una posibilidad entre mil para que permanezcan juntos, son demasiado jóvenes para saber…sufrirán»

«Y ese es el caso. Volverán a emparejarse, y un día encontraran al adecuado. Y quién sabe, ¡quizás tengamos delante de nosotras, a nuestro futuro yerno y a nuestra futura nuera!»

«El tiempo pasa rápido, demasiado rápido»

«Pronto seremos abuelas…» Regina separó a Emma, con gesto indignado «pero serás la más sexy de las abuelas, ¡sin duda!»

Regina sonrió y siguieron bailando, mientras que Emma se comía literalmente a su compañera con la mirada. Sus manos se deslizaron de su nuca hacia sus caderas, a veces flirteando peligrosamente con la decencia

«Mis Swan, su mano…»

«¿Qué?» dijo inocentemente Emma

«Está muy baja»

«No puedo hacer nada si tus nalgas son tan atractivas» dijo con un guiño

«Muy elegante como siempre»

«Di…ya se hace tarde…¿No querrías que nos fuéramos antes de que me deje dormir y me pierda la noche más bella de mi vida?»

Regina sonrió y le concedió todavía algunos pasos antes de besar a sus hijos entre baile y baile.

«Divertíos y…¡portaos bien, nada de locuras!»

«¡Emma!» dijo Regina

Cada una besó la frente de su hijo antes de invertir los papeles, después se dirigieron a la mesa donde Snow y David bebían tranquilamente.

«Bueno, nos vamos, ya es tarde y hemos tenido un día duro»

«Buenas noches» sonrió Snow sabiendo pertinentemente que "buena" lo sería seguro. David no tenía ni idea de lo que se tramaba esa noche, y las saludó con la mano cuando la dos se alejaban para desaparecer en el vestíbulo.

Extrañamente, se quedaron calladas mientras se ponían sus abrigos, salían a la calle y se dirigían al Mercedes de Regina.

Aún peor, Emma parecía encontrarse cada vez peor a medida que los kilómetros pasaban, y el coche se acercaba al domicilio de la bella morena. La tensión era palpable, sí, Emma estaba estresada…

Cuando aparcó delante de la casa, Regina permaneció algunos segundos al volante antes de girarse hacia Emma

«¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, sí…Tengo la sensación de estar en una primera cita»

«…»

«Yo…Regina…»

«¿Ya no quieres?» suspiró la bella morena

«¿Qué? Oh, sí, absolutamente…es solo que…esperaba este momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que tengo miedo de estropearlo todo. Te deseo, si supieras…pero…esta sensación…como de una primera vez: es lo desconocido…»

«De cierta manera, es una primera vez para ti. Estoy feliz de ser yo, y solo yo quien te haga descubrir esto» Apoyó su mano sobre la suya «nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, no estamos obligadas a ir deprisa o llegar hasta el final esta noche…Podemos aprender a conocernos de una manera más…carnal»

«¿El final eh?»

Se sonrieron y Emma salió del coche antes de abrir la puerta a Regina y dadas de la mano, entraron en la casa, en silencio.

Colgaron sus abrigos y dejaron sus bolsos sin precipitación ninguna, no querían dejarse llevar por una creciente excitación. Regina tomó la mano de su compañera y la condujo a la habitación.

No era la primera vez que Emma entraba en esa habitación, pero en este momento, revestía una significación más profunda. Emma estaba obnubilada por la cama, imaginándose ya los abrazos febriles que iban a ser intercambiados.

Regina acaparó su mirada posando su índice bajo la barbilla de la bella rubia «Shhh, cierra los ojos» Emma así lo hizo sin pensar, dichosa de que Regina tomara las riendas. Escuchó un roce de tela, señal de que Regina caminaba para colocarse detrás de ella, se pegó a ella, sus dedos en la cremallera que fue bajando lentamente. En un murmullo en su oreja Regina le deslizó «Eres mía…»

Emma dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y sintió cómo su vestido se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta caer en sus tobillos. Tampoco era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a Regina, pero el contexto era diferente.

Estaba de pie, inmóvil, sintiendo las manos de Regina acariciar sus curvas. Emma había pensado que podría mantener el tipo y afrontar como una adulta la situación, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba a la altura, no estaba al nivel de Regina en estas cosas. Así que se dejó hacer, bien consciente de que esa noche, sería Regina quien llevaría el paso mientras que Emma solo sería una simple espectadora de los asaltos carnales de la que sería la víctima.

Regina devoraba con la mirada ese cuerpo a su disposición: la piel diáfana de su compañera temblaba bajo sus caricias. Entonces sonrió y apartó su cabellera dorada de su nuca para depositar ahí algunos besos, seguidos de caricias de su lengua, que daban lugar a suspiros de placer por parte de Emma.

Sus manos, apoyadas en las caderas de su compañera, se desviaron lentamente: una se deslizó a acariciar su espalda, rozando su columna vertebral, mientras que la otra se divertía trazando algunos dibujos invisibles en su vientre, rozando su ombligo.

Emma estaba estática, tenía miedo de que al moverse pudiera romper ese momento mágico, así que se quedó de pie, aunque sus piernas comenzaban a traicionarla y flaqueaban a medida que las caricias de Regina empezaban a ser más pronunciadas, más curiosas.

Después, sintió una mano sobre unos de sus pechos, lo acariciaba dulcemente, lo amasaba, le rozaba su aureola, su pezón…Mientras que la otra mano descendía más al sur, rozando la frontera textil de su ropa interior. Se sobresaltó cuando Regina puso su mano entera sobre su intimidad y comenzó algunos tiernos movimientos.

Emma estaba tímida, pero sobre todo incómoda de que Regina, a través de la tela, sintiera hasta qué punto sus caricias surtían efecto. Se separó y se dio la vuelta.

Se miraron algunos segundos antes de que Emma levantara la mano para liberar la cabellera chocolate de su compañera de su traba, soltando sus cabellos por sus hombros. Hundió sus manos en ella antes de que Regina se volcara en un beso más profundo, más suave, más erótico.

La empujó delicadamente hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas tocó la cama y obligó a Emma a sentarse. Regina se separó unos pasos para quitarse el vestido. Emma hubiera querido hacerlo, pero estaba fija en el sitio, obnubilada por la belleza de la morena incendiaria. Lentamente, ella exageró todos sus gestos, lánguidamente, ardientemente, haciendo un verdadero striptease ante una Emma atónita y sin voz.

Una vez el vestido en el suelo, junto con el de Emma, Regina se acercó despacio y se agachó ante ella poniendo una mano en cada rodilla. Las separó con cuidado, para colocarse entre ellas y acercarse al busto de su compañera.

No tardó en pegar sus labios a la piel de Emma que echó hacia atrás su cabeza ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Regina se concedió tiempo para cubrir la piel de la bella rubia de su cálida saliva, sin dejarse un centímetro, antes de acaparar sus pechos entre sus manos, después con sus labios, y al final con sus dientes, provocando un sobresalto de sorpresa a Emma.

Incitándola a continuar con sus tiernas atenciones, Emma hundió sus manos en los cabellos de Regina, gimiendo de placer, sonido que era para la morena la música más dulce en sus oídos.

Una vez satisfecha del resultado, Regina se levantó, liberando el pecho de Emma y empujándola para se echase sobre la cama, lo que hizo sin preguntar.

Sin miramientos, se arrodilló y besó el interior de sus muslos, Emma estaba completamente perdida y sin aliento. Sentía los labios de Regina aproximarse poco a poco, hasta besar su sexo a través de la tela. Dejó escapar un gemido antes de que Regina jugara con su paciencia lamiendo la tela, y después mordisqueándola.

«¡Oh, Dios mí…» Regina se enderezó, agarró el tanga de su amante y lo deslizó lentamente hasta sus tobillos y ahora…Emma estaba completamente desnuda ante los ojos llenos de deseo de Regina. Nunca se había sentido a merced de alguien, nunca tan débil, nunca tan excitada ante la idea de ser la víctima consentidora.

Regina subió a la cama, sin dejar de mirarla, una ligera sonrisa ávida sobre los labios, y se echó cerca de ella. Sin esperar, la besó mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente su pecho, descendiendo un poco más hacia el sur, más y más, hasta apoyarla enteramente sobre la intimidad desnuda de Emma.

Esta exclamó ante la sorpresa, sintiendo la mano moverse vagamente, creando una excitación y un placer que no pensaba que llegara tan pronto. Cuando sintió sus dedos buscar más profundamente para darle placer, su cuerpo se arqueó.

«Shhh, shhh…» murmuró dulcemente Regina en su oído antes de tomar sus labios en un beso ardiente y hambriento. La mano de la morena se hizo más curiosa, más intrusiva, rozando ese punto de éxtasis característico de las mujeres y al que encontró hinchado por el placer, sintiendo cómo entre sus dedos chorreaba un líquido, fruto de sus tiernas atenciones.

Sonrió contra sus labios y con un dulce movimiento, hizo suya a Emma. Esta se crispó sobre las sábanas y contuvo su respiración cuando sintió uno, después dos dedos entrar en ella en suaves movimientos de bombeo.

«Respira…» Emma dejó entonces escapar un largo suspiro «Bien…»

Emma hubiera querido hacer algo, también hubiera querido tomar alguna iniciativa, pero era evidente que Regina parecía no querer darle la menor iniciativa y que ella estaba muy dotada en la materia para dejarla actuar.

Pero, sin embargo, esos pechos la estaban llamando, y en algunos movimientos, logró agarrar uno de los pechos de Regina en su mano antes de pegar torpemente sus labios. Cuando escucho algunos gemidos por parte de Regina, supo que no se desenvolvía tan mal. Intentó concentrarse en su tarea, pero fue difícil no perderse cuando Regina aceleró el ritmo, provocando unos sonoros gemidos por parte de Emma. Pronto, no pudo contenerse y soltó su agarre para arquearse de nuevo ya que el placer era muy intenso.

Regina sonrió y se deslizo entre las piernas de su compañera y, sin preámbulos, junto sus labios y su lengua a sus dedos. Emma se enderezó de repente, y la visión de la cabeza de Regina plantada entre sus muslos, le pareció los más erótico que nunca había experimentado, sin hablar de la sensación que acompañaba a ese gesto «¡Wow Gina! ¡Suavemente!» pero era causa perdida, esta última devoraba literalmente la entrepierna de su compañera, deleitándose con el suave sabor que creaba en ella.

Emma no podía más: esa sensación, ese ligero calambre en el fondo de su estómago, en su bajo vientre…Sí, ella lo conocía y nunca hubiera pensado que Regina ser un día la instigadora. Hundió sus dedos en la cabellera, obligándola a continuar, aunque, técnicamente, nada habría podido parar a Regina en ese momento preciso.

Cuando era evidente que ya no podía contener su placer, sus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros y vibrantes hasta convertirse en jadeos y dejarla sin aliento.

En ese momento, Regina se enderezó, liberando a Emma que también se recolocó, completamente ida

«Dime que un día seré capaz de hacerte eso»

Regina dejó escapar una risa cristalina antes de besarla tiernamente. Emma podía sentir su propio sabor en los labios de su compañera.

«Te enseñaré mucho más»

Se acostaron y Emma intentó, sin embargo, algunos gestos, un poco torpes, un poco tímidos, pero que Regina aceptó. En un beso, Emma puso dulcemente su mano en la entrepierna aún cubierta por las bragas de encaje de la bella morena, para descubrir que Regina no estaba mejor que ella: Emma podía sentir la humedad a través de la tela.

Obligó a Regina a echarse de espaldas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de la bella morena. Besó su cuello, mordisqueó su tierna piel, antes de que sus manos recorrieran sus generosas curvas, deteniéndose en sus pechos.

«Oh Emma…suavemente…suave…»

Se mordió los labios cuando sintió una mano curiosa insinuarse bajo su ropa interior, obligándola a agarrarse sus muslos y clavar sus uñas cuando los dedos de Emma encontraron su sitio sobre su sexo. Se arqueó ligeramente, como para acentuar el placer. Emma se enderezó y metió tímidamente un dedo en Regina y al ver que estaba más que receptiva, comenzó un dulce maratón de caricias y lánguidos movimientos.

Nunca había pensado que un día estaría haciendo esto, nunca había pensado que le haría el amor a Regina Mills. La visión de esta mujer fría y estricta de los primeros tiempos era un lejano recuerdo, ahora que se encontraba bajo ella, a su merced y rebosante de placer, retorciéndose para no hundirse aún.

Emma sabía que aún tenía que aprender mucho para llegar al nivel de Regina, pero tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal para ser la primera vez, al menos eso esperaba a la vista de los resultados que estaba obteniendo.

«Em'…» resopló Regina. Y como lo había previsto Emma, ese sonido fue uno de los más dulces que jamás había escuchado antes. Ahora, ella sabía que haría lo que fuera por escucharlo todos los días, todas las noches, que estaría dispuesta a ser una aprendiz estudiosa y paciente…Sí, ella quería escuchar a Regina pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro de placer, una y otra vez…

Sintió a Regina contraerse alrededor de su mano, de su dedo. Entonces, se fue a deslizar entre los muslos de Regina, dispuesta a imitar los gestos que la morena había hecho hacía algunos minutos, ese gesto que la había enviado al séptimo cielo, pero Regina se lo impidió, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros

«No, ahora no…» resopló ella

«Pero…me gustaría darte placer…»

«Tenemos tiempo…Ven, continúa…»

Emma se colocó de nuevo encima de Regina y acentuó los movimientos de su mano, haciendo de su dedo un verdadero instrumento de tortura. Regina se decía que para una primera vez, Emma no se desenvolvía tan mal, y que se aventuraban hermosas cosas para el futuro. Sintió que el orgasmo despuntaba antes de dejar escapar un jadeo más pronunciado.

Cuando Regina abrió finalmente los ojos, vio la sonrisa satisfecha de su compañera encima de ella. Se dejó caer a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Regina jugando con un rizo dorado de Emma antes de que esta tomara la palabra

«¿Cómo…?»

«¿Eres de las que piden saber cuánto valen sexualmente hablando?» dijo divertida Regina.

«No…pero…como es la primera vez…»

«Has estado perfecta»

«Mientes, dime la verdad»

«Emma…no es una historia de nota, sino…de deseo y de sensaciones. Al igual que la magia es una cuestión de emoción, el amor solo requiere voluntad de dar placer al otro y a uno mismo. No hay competición aquí»

«Me gusta cuando hablas así…parece…no sé, que has vivido tanto…»

«Si entiendes por eso que he tenido suficientes amantes para saber de lo que hablo…es posible. Pero contigo, el contador está a cero»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque contigo es diferente. Contigo hay amor»

Emma se enderezó, asombrada de lo que acababa de confesarle Regina, esta también se dio cuenta y cerró brevemente los ojos antes de concederle un dulce «te amo» al oído y besarla lánguidamente, beso al que Emma respondió con fervor antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, Regina a su lado.

«Soy feliz» suspiró Emma

Regina no respondió, pero sonrió sintiendo el corazón de Emma latiendo deprisa junto al suyo. La estrechó un poco más contra ella.

«Enséñame Regina…Enséñame a ser la mejor amante que nunca hayas tenido»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco: aunque no era una cuestión de competición, Emma sabía que tenía un retraso que llenar, un camino que hacer. Regina lo comprendía.

«Aún tenemos toda la noche…» Emma frunció el ceño, asombrada, antes de que Regina le sonriera «Haremos lo que quieras, donde tú quieras…»

«Entonces, ¡no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces!» dijo ella saltando sobre Regina, haciéndole cosquillas, provocándole una risa a la bella morena, sonido que pasaría a entrar en su top 3 «¿Entonces? ¿Preparada para un segundo round?»

«¡Insaciable!»

«Enamorada»

Y con un fogoso beso, comenzaron una nueva sesión de amor.


	42. Chapter 42

Wonderland

David y Snow acababan de entrar, los niños estaban casi dormidos en el coche. La noche había transcurrido muy bien, todos los invitados estaban contentos y Snow y David debían reconocer que Regina había hecho un magnífico trabajo.

Acurrucados en el sofá, acababan de acostar a los niños en la antigua habitación de Emma, Snow y David compartían algunos momentos de calma y respiro. Pero pronto escucharon pasos que bajaban las escaleras: Alice, por lo que parecía, no conseguía dormir.

«Alice, ¿te ocurre algo?»

«Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿puedo?» dijo mirando a Snow

«Bien, yo…yo tengo sueño. Buenas noches chicas» dijo David, sintiéndose de pronto de más.

«Ven, siéntate» propuso Snow golpeando con la mano el sitio dejado por David. Alice así lo hizo y se sentó a su lado «¿De qué quieres hablarme?»

«De mi padre»

Snow se sorprendió de que ese tema saliera a la palestra, pero desde que supo que Regina y Alice conocían la verdad sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña, se esperaba que la pequeña viniera a verla.

«Bien…¿Qué quieres saber?»

«¿Cómo era?»

«Era…era un rey justo y bueno. Amaba a sus súbditos, amaba su reino»

«¿Amaba a mi madre?»

«Era…diferente. Mi madre murió de repente…Yo no era más que una niña de la edad de Henry. Mi padre pensaba que era importante que yo tuviera una figura maternal a la que apegarme…Comenzó a buscar una nueva mujer, pero ninguna respondía a sus expectativas: todas buscaban, finalmente, la corona sin preocuparse realmente de mí…Hasta que llegó Regina»

«¿Cómo?»

«Mi caballo se desbocó y me arrastró con él. Regina me salvó. Mi padre pidió su mano poco después. Ella aceptó y se convirtió en mi madrastra»

«¿Cómo…cómo era ella?»

«Era dulce y sonriente, aunque a veces percibía una velo de tristeza en sus ojos y cuando le preguntaba sobre eso, eludía la pregunta pretextando cansancio. Si hubiera comprendido antes que ella no era feliz…»

«¿Por qué? Estaba casa con el rey, era rica, hermosa…Lo tenía todo. ¿Por qué no era feliz?» dijo asombrada la pequeña

«Porque ella no amaba a mi padre» Alice pareció horrorizarse al saber que ella no era fruto del amor. Snow se dio cuenta y completó «Tu madre estaba enamorada de otro hombre, Daniel. Ese hombre era el chico de los establos, se ocupaba de los caballos de la familia Mills. Cuando su madre había concedido su mano a mi padre, yo la sorprendí en los establos con él, se estaban besando…»

«¿Con…un palafrenero?»

«Lo amaba…con ese amor sincero y verdadero…querían escaparse, querían casarse…Me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a su madre. Lo que hice, pero Cora…era una mujer traicionera, como una serpiente…Destilaba su veneno con inteligencia. Se sirvió de mí, y se lo dije. Cora no se tomó tiempo: esa misma noche, le arrancó el corazón a Daniel bajo la mirada de Regina»

«Pero…¿por qué?»

«Porque quería que su hija fuera reina. Lo que Regina llegó a ser a su pesar. Pero nunca amó a mi padre…Y mi padre…él nunca olvidó realmente a mi madre…»

«Entonces…yo…¿Yo qué? Si nunca se amaron…¿por qué tener un hijo?»

«…»

¿Qué responder? ¿Que Regina debía someterse al deber conyugal? ¿Que era visitada por el rey algunas noches a la semana y que consentía entregar su cuerpo para mantener la corona, para ser reina?

«¿Él…la forzó? ¿Solo soy un imprevisto?»

«No, Alice…Si tú supieras cómo estaba de feliz y relajada cuando estuvo embarazada de ti. Ponía constantemente sus manos amorosamente sobre su vientre, era cariñosa, feliz» Snow puso sus propias manos en su vientre antes de acordarse de un tierno momento en el castillo

_Snow tendría 13 años…Regina se había convertido en su madrastra desde ya hace algún tiempo y aunque la complicidad que tenía con ella no era comparable a la que compartía con su madre, sentía por la joven una tierna afección._

_El vientre de Regina se redondeaba mes a mes y sus ropas tenían que ser ensanchadas. Snow se había dado cuenta de que desde que estaba embarazada, se había relajado, dulcificado, incluso con ella a la que dejaba acercarse para de vez en cuando apoyarle una mano afectuosa._

_En esa suave mañana de invierno, Snow, al volver de sus clases particulares con su preceptor, se dirigió como ya era costumbre, a llevarle a Regina una poinsettia que amaba poner sobre su vientre._

_Lentamente, la pequeña se dirigió a los aposentos de su madrastra y, antes de entrar, pudo escuchar un dulce sonido salir de la habitación. Pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor y distinguió claramente un canto, una melodía, entonada por Regina._

_Snow abrió la puerta suavemente y vio a Regina, sentada frente a su cristalera, mirando caer la nieve en grandes copos algodonosos. Sus dos manos sobre su vientre, acariciándolo delicadamente, y sonriendo._

_Snow se quedó unos segundos admirándola, antes de anunciar su presencia con una discreta tos. Regina dejó de cantar y se giró hacia la pequeña para ofrecerle una sonrisa que Snow no olvidaría nunca._

_«Snow…Ven»_

_La pequeña sonrió y se arrodilló cerca de sus piernas, mirando el vientre que comenzaba a notarse cada vez más. Ella puso dulcemente la flor sobre su vientre._

_«Gracias Snow…Estoy segura de que ella lo aprecia»_

_«¿Ella? ¿Es una niña?»_

_«Sí»_

_«¿Cómo lo sabéis?»_

_«Lo presiento…» dijo ella acariciando su vientre_

_«¿Puedo?» Regina le sonrió y Snow apoyó su mano sobre la suya «Se hace raro pensar que hay un ser vivo ahí dentro…»_

_«Los milagros de la vida, ya lo comprenderás cuando también tú estés embarazada»_

_«¡Oh, no, no lo creo!» dijo la pequeña_

_«Créeme, un día encontrarás al hombre de tu vida, y querrás compartir todo con él. Un día le darás un hijo, te convertirás en madre. Y esa sensación de llevar un hijo dentro de ti llenará tus días de alegría y paz. Llevarás tu embarazo como lo más bello del mundo pues dar a luz no es fácil, pero sobrepasarás los dolores, el miedo y las aprensiones, porque al final…todo eso vale la pena haberlo vivido»_

_Al escuchar esas palabras, Snow se puso a soñar, un día, con ser madre a su vez y poder estar tan feliz y serena como Regina en ese momento. Ya amaba a ese bebé, sin haber visto ni siquiera su cara, sin haberlo estrechado en sus brazos, lo amaba con un amor incondicional, como solo una madre podía sentirlo. Pues la mirada que tenía Regina en ese momento era la misma que había podido tener Eva con respecto a Snow._

_«Regina…¿sois hoy feliz?»_

_«Sí, lo soy»_

_Y por primera vez, Snow no percibió ese velo sombrío que teñía a veces su mirada, por primera vez, veía una verdadera felicidad en los ojos de la reina._

«Poco importa si fuiste deseada o no, al final Regina te amaba como nunca amó a nadie, incluido Daniel. Eras su salvación, su luz…Se quedó devastada cuando creyó haberte perdido. No pienses nunca que Regina no te amaba, porque en toda esta historia, lo único constante fue su amor, sus esperanzas por ti»

«…»

Alice no podía olvidar el amor que Cassandra le había dado, no podía olvidar los tiernos momentos con su padre, las risas sentados al fuego, las comidas familiares…Pero sin embargo, y sin rechazar sus años pasados con ellos, le gustaba imaginar cómo podría haber sido su vida si se hubiera quedado al lado de Regina: quizás hubiera tenido lujos, dinero y poder, pero sobre todo hubiera tenido a su madre con ella. Y ahora, 12 años más tarde, podía alcanzar esa felicidad a su lado.

«Si tienes otras preguntas…»

«¿Por qué no tuvo más hijos después de mí?»

«Regina se quedó destrozada con tu pérdida. Vivió recluida en sus aposentos semanas. Cuando salió, ya no era la misma, estaba más…triste, más sola. Rechazaba mis atenciones, y yo no podía culparla…Pero el rey nunca planeó tener otro heredero, nunca hablaron de eso, al menos delante de mí»

«…»

«Es tarde, deberías ir a acostarte»

«Habría sido feliz, creo…con ella. Las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera estado a su lado. No se habría convertido en malvada y no habría hecho todo lo que hizo»

«Todos tenemos algo que reprocharnos. Hay que vivir con ello y no fustigarnos con eso. Hay que ir hacia delante»

«¿Es por eso que aceptas la relación entre mi madre y Emma?»

«Sí, eso creo. Regina también tiene el derecho a la felicidad y…si tiene que ser al lado de Emma entonces…estoy tranquila, porque sé que Emma estará a la altura. Regina es una persona compleja y a veces no muy fácil para convivir, pero sé que Emma será paciente, dulce y convincente. Al final, creo que Regina no habría caído en mejores manos»

«¿De verdad lo crees?»

«Todavía tengo algunas dificultades, pero…trabajo en ello, porque quiero la felicidad de Emma y sé que yendo en contra de su elección no conseguiré nada»

«…»

La pequeña miró la taza de café que estaba en la mesa, Snow se aclaró la voz

«¿Quieres…hablarme de Cassandra? ¿Cómo era ella?»

«Era la más bonita» dijo con una sonrisa en los labios «Era dulce y buena cocinera. Le gustaban los junquillos, íbamos al bosque a recogerlos. Me enseñó a leer, a escribir y contar. Me hablaba a menudo de la reina y del hecho de que ella debía estar sufriendo»

«¿Cómo?»

«Después de la muerte del rey Leopold y de tu desaparición, la reina cambió…Mientras todos la temían, mi madre era la única que sentía compasión por ella. Decía que tenía que estar muy sola y triste para actuar de esa manera…Y al final, yo tampoco la odiaba»

«…»

«¿Sabes?...Creo que la vi»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Acabábamos de salir de la corte, en la frontera del bosque. Mi madre y yo estábamos vendiendo verduras. Y la reina salió del castillo. Era raro que saliese, y aún menos en pleno día. Estaba a caballo…Tenía muchos guardias alrededor de ella, pero…la vi. Me dije que era muy hermosa y majestuosa. Sonrió a mi madre, yo sabía que se conocían…Detuvo su caballo y descendió. La saludó, era la primera vez que veía a una reina haciendo una reverencia a mi madre…Intercambiaron algunas palabras»

«¿Regina te vio?»

«Yo…no lo sé. En ese momento, me pregunté por qué no me presentó. Ahora lo comprendo: no quería infligir más pena a Regina…Yo… no comprendo por qué, una vez el rey muerto y la amenaza desaparecida, no le dijo quién era yo»

«Creo que eso hubiera destruido a Regina, saber que estabas viva, pero que habías sido criada por otra persona. Que la única persona en la que confiaba le hubiese mentido. El mal ya estaba hecho…»

«…»

Alice perdió su mirada en el vacío, recordando ese momento en que, por primera vez, había estado cerca de la reina Regina, tan bella, tan grácil. Esa mujer que hablaba con su madre y cuyo rostro parecía serenarse. Si hubiera sabido que esa mujer era su madre…

«Deberías acostarte, es tarde»

La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa educada antes de subir las escaleras y unirse a Henry, completamente dormido.

Ella estaba segura: ese era el tipo de sueño que deseaba para el resto de su vida.

Emma abrió los ojos, no habiendo dormido tan bien nunca, y giró despacio su rostro hacia la cabellera oscura que sobresalía del edredón. Podía divisar un hombro desnudo que se escapa de las sábanas y escuchar su dulce respiración.

Se incorporó para poder ver el rostro dormido y sereno de Regina: nunca había estado tan bella. Sonrió y se volvió a echar: una sonrisa en sus labios, imaginándose lo imposible: todo ese camino recorrido entre ellas, desde que había puesto los pies en Storybrooke. Esta mujer que antaño había sido su enemiga era ahora su amante, su compañera, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?

Se giró despacio para mirar fijamente la nuca a penas descubierta de la bella morena y, como si esta se diera cuenta, se movió un poco antes de girarse, los ojos aún con señales de sueño

«Hey..»

«Hey…¿has dormido bien?» murmuró la bella rubia

«Sí, ¿y tú?»

«Como un bebé» dijo ella estirándose y hundiendo una de sus manos en la cabellera de su compañera «La mejor noche de mi vida»

«Espera a ver las otras» dijo divertida Regina

«Hm…bellas promesas, señora alcaldesa…» dijo ella besando su hombro

«¿Qué hora es?»

«No más de las diez…»

«Deberíamos levantarnos para ir a buscar a los niños»

«Oh, deja a Snow y David jugar a los abuelos un poco más…yo estoy muy bien aquí» dijo ella estirándose lánguidamente, mientras que Regina sonría, divertida por su lado infantil.

«Voy a prepararnos un desayuno en condiciones»

«¡Abajo lo conveniente, yo tengo hambre de ti! ¡Venga, ven!» dijo tirando de la joven hacia ella

«¡Emma! Se ofusco Regina, rechazándola ligeramente «¡Basta! No quiero que nuestra relación se reduzca a alusiones y encuentros sexuales!»

«Bah, ¿por qué? Es divertido, ¿no?»

«No»

«Ah…»

«Emma, compréndeme. Tenemos hijos, tenemos puestos de responsabilidad, somos adultas. Ya no podemos vivir de amor y rosas…o de sexo. Quiero una relación más sana, aspiro a algo más sano. No simplemente a momentos sexuales»

«Pero yo tampoco. Me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo que pensaba aprovechar algo antes de volver a tener los niños bajo este techo. Y además, no puedes negar que…fue agradable, eh…» dijo con un guiño

«Era inmadura, ¿lo sabes?»

«Totalmente, y lo asumo» dijo ella saltando sobre la cama, sacando de quicio a la bella morena

«¡Para!»

«¡No!»

«Emma…» dijo ella con una oscura mirada digan de la Evil Queen que antaño fue «Si no paras ahora con tus chiquillerías…»

«¿Qué? ¿La reina me castigará, eh?»

En segundos, con un movimiento de muñeca, Regina hizo callar a la bella rubia pegándola al techo. Con una exclamación de sorpresa, esta abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, horrorizada por la altura, pero también por la situación.

«¡Hey! ¡Estás loca! ¡Bájame en seguida!»

«No antes de que te calmes»

«Creía que no ibas a utilizar más la magia»

«Solo en caso de fuerza mayor. Creo que aquí es evidente que había que parar tu crisis» dijo ella con un gesto de satisfacción.

«Ok, ok, he aprendido la lección, bájame ahora…»

«Hm…No estoy segura de que estés totalmente calmada…» dijo ella golpeándose su mantón con su dedo índice, mirada pensativa en su rostro.

«¡Te odio!»

«No es lo que decías anoche y hace unos minutos, querida»

«…»

«Bien, ¿calmada?»

«¡Regina!»

«Parece que no»

La bella morena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño

«Espera…¡Regina! ¿Qué haces?»

«Voy a ducharme. Y para estar segura de que te portaras bien y para poder tomarla tranquilamente, te quedarás ahí»

«No, no, no. Regina, ¿no hablarás en serio? ¡Voy a vomitar!»

«Te lo pensarás dos veces antes de molestarme»

«…»

Regina desapareció detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño antes de que Emma escuchara el agua de la ducha. Gruñó, pero la mano de Regina apareció por la puerta y, con un movimiento, dejo caer a Emma pesadamente sobre el colchón, lo que hizo que casi se rompiera la nariz al aterrizar.

«¡REGINA!» gritó de rabia antes de escuchar el "clic" de la cerradura de la puerta. Emma habría querido echárselo en cara, pero debía admitir que sabiendo a Regina bajo la ducha, en tiempo normal, nunca la habría dejado bañarse tranquilamente.

Cuando Regina salió del cuarto de baño, la habitación estaba vacía. Pensando que había sido demasiado fuerte con su compañera, se esperaba una avalancha de reproches y gritos. Cuando bajó a la cocina, guiada por el olor familiar del café, vio a Emma a preparar una bandeja.

«Ah, ya estás ahí»

«Emma…lo siento…»

«No. Tenías razón»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Necesito calmarme, es verdad. Tengo tendencia a ser demasiado impulsiva y tú eres pausada»

«Demasiado a veces»

«Demasiado, es verdad, pero…contigo debo sosegarme. Esta relación es nueva para mí, por muchas cosas, y debo calmarme si no quiero hacerte huir»

«Se necesitaría mucho más para hacerme huir…»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, sin abusar, por supuesto»

«Y no es justo que si nos enfadamos, tú puedas cerrarme la boca a golpe de magia, yo no…»

«Tú tienes magia en ti, yo soy la prueba de ello» dijo divertida

«Cierto, pero nada comparable a tu nivel. Casi me rompes la nariz»

Regina se acercó a Emma y elevó su rostro colocando un índice najo su mentón

«No temas, la repararía con magia» le murmuró tiernamente. «Acabemos el café y vayamos a buscar a nuestros hijos, los echo de menos»

«Y hablando de eso, tengo una sorpresa para esta tarde. ¿No tienes nada previsto, no?»

«Nada que no sea estar con mi familia»

«¡Super!»

«¿Qué has pensado?»

«Ah, eso…es una sorpresa»

Los niños habían apreciado su corta estancia en casa de Snow, pero había que reconocer que cuando Regina y Emma fueron a buscarlos, saltaron a sus brazos sin demora

«¡Ahhh, mis pequeños monstruos!»

«¡Mamá!» dijo Henry precipitándose sobre Emma «¡Os hemos echado de menos!»

«Nosotras también…en fin casi…» murmuró ella lanzando una mirada a Regina que besaba tiernamente a Alice, acordándose de los tiernos momentos de la noche pesada de la que los niños por supuesto no sabían nada «Gracias Snow»

«De nada, ha sido un verdadero placer tenerlos»

«Snow nos ha dicho que podemos venir cuando queramos» dijo Alice

«¿Te gustaría?»

«Sí. Aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar»

Regina frunció el ceño, después dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Snow que la tranquilizó con una sonrisa que quería decir que todo iba bien. Después las dos jóvenes se marcharon con los niños en dirección a la sorpresa que había planeado Emma.

«Debes cerrar los ojos»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque yo lo digo y porque es una sorpresa»

Regina frunció el ceño, divertida, pero no cerró los ojos.

«Regina…» pero al ver que no los cerraba «Henry, ¡necesito ayuda!»

«Ok» Atrás, Henry se incorporó y puso sus manos sobre los ojos de su madre, esta puso las suyas sobre las de su hijo «Ah, ah, no, ni lo intentes»

Vencida, Regina renunció y se dejó conducir algunos kilómetros. Notó que la carreta se hacía más caótica, el ruido del pueblo se hacía inaudible…Después sintió que el coche ralentizaba hasta pararse. Al abrir la puerta, pudo percibir un olor que conocía muy bien. Sonrió antes de que Henry saliera del coche dejando a la mujer descubrir el lugar donde la había llevado Emma: los establos de Storybrooke.

«Emma…»

«Ven» dijo ella tendiéndole la mano que aceptó gustosa la bella morena. «Con todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas, me imagino que no has tenido tiempo de venir. Y sé cuánto lo amas»

«¿Cómo?»

«Snow me lo dijo. Me contó que cuando tú estabas en el castillo con ella, le enseñaste a montar mejor. Y que eras una jinete muy buena»

«Hace mucho tiempo que no monto…»

«Es ahora o nunca» dijo ella tomándola del brazo para arrastrarla hacia los boxes. Henry y Alice ya estaban allí admirando a los animales.

En cuanto puso el pie en la paja, recuerdos de su infancia vinieron a su mente: el olor del heno, el ruido, los caballos…No había sentido eso desde hacía una eternidad.

_Regina tenía apenas diez años cuando su padre le hizo el más bello regalo de cumpleaños que nunca habría imaginado tener: un caballo. La había llevado a las caballerizas, propiedad de la familia, una mañana cuando la bruma apenas se levantaba sobre los terrenos de los Mills._

_La pequeña sabía que su padre le preparaba una sorpresa, como hacía todos los años por su cumpleaños. Y esa mañana no era la excepción: la había despertado casi con la aurora y le había pedido que se vistiera con ropa cálida antes de reunirse con él fuera, mientras que su madre aún dormía, y la había llevado a los establos._

_«Papá…¿es para mí?»_

_«Feliz cumpleaños, cariño»_

_Obnubilada por la belleza del animal, olvidó darle las gracias a su padre, pasando por delante de él para acercar al majestuoso corcel de color negro con una mancha blanca en su frente._

_Aún con algo de miedo, no dudó sino unos segundos antes de acariciar el cuello del caballo._

_«Se llama Rocinante»_

_«Es magnífico papá…¿De verdad es mío?»_

_«Por supuesto…con la condición de que te conviertas en una buena jinete para merecerlo»_

_«¡Lo seré!» dijo ella con fervor antes de prometerse interiormente que se convertiría en la mejor de todas._

_Su padre le sonrió y le acarició tiernamente sus cabellos_

_«Un día, él será tu confidente, tu mejor amigo, confiarás en él y él confiará en ti…en ese momento, serás la mejor jinete»_

_Regina abrió de par en par sus ojos marrones y no separó la vista de ese caballo que la acompañaría una parte de su vida._

_Tomó clases, acabando por convencer a su madre diciéndole que una dama debía saber montar como mínimo, pero al final, cuando esta estaba ausente, Regina corría hacia los establos y montaba, en cuando podía, a Rocinante, alargando los paseos, añadiendo cada vez más dificultades: obstáculos, ríos, colinas, abruptas pendientes…Regina, cada vez más, aceptaba retos y poco a poco se convertía en una experta en la materia. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso, más aún cuando veía a su hija que ella se sentía feliz como nunca montada en un caballo._

_En el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Regina volvió a los establos después de un loco paseo a caballo que se había alargado durante toda la tarde. Solo cuando la luz del día se estaba apagando, decidió regresar a casa. Caminando, con Rocinante cogido por las riendas, regresó a los establos donde un ruido sospechoso la hizo pararse en seco antes de entrar._

_Con paso lento, aferrada literalmente a las riendas, avanzó despacio ante de pasar la cabeza por la puerta: percibió un movimiento un poco más lejos antes de ver una silueta dibujarse. Retrocedió rápidamente, asustada por haber sorprendido a un ladrón, dispuesto a robar sus animales._

_Cogió una horquilla que estaba cerca, y aún agarrada a Rocinante, avanzó con la horquilla tendida hacia delante_

_«¡Quienquiera que sea, salga de ahí!»_

_«Wow…tranquila, joven señorita»_

_Apareció entonces un hombre, bastante joven, con el cabello moreno y la mirada dulce. Se acercó levantando las manos en señal de paz._

_«Vos debéis ser miss Regina Mills»_

_«¿Quién sois vos?»_

_«Soy el nuevo palafrenero que vuestro padre ha contratado»_

_«¡No me ha dicho nada!» dijo ella a la defensiva_

_«Me ha contratado hoy para que me ocupe de Rocinante…vuestro caballo» dijo él mirándola como si Regina no supiera de lo que se trataba_

_«¡Puedo ocuparme yo sola!»_

_«Sin duda. Pero estaría mal visto que una dama se ensuciase en el heno» se acercó, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, haciendo vacilar un poco la superioridad de Regina que retrocedió un paso, después dos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para distanciarse del joven que llegó a su altura y levantó la mano para…agarrar las riendas y meter al caballo en su box._

_El corazón de Regina se aceleró antes de que recobrar la compostura_

_«Vos conocéis mi nombre, pero yo no conozco el vuestro…»_

_Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella, le sonrió antes de inclinarse torpemente _

_«Daniel. Mi nombre es Daniel»_

«Regina, ¿estás bien?»

La joven salió de sus pensamientos…Daniel…No había vuelto a pensar en él desde lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo establo hace algunas semanas antes. Cuando sintió la mano de Emma en su brazo, clavó su mirada en la suya

«¿Qu…qué?»

«Si estás bien, parecías ida…»

«Sí, sí, lo siento…solo que…que no había vuelto desde que…»

«Oh…» Emma comprendió inmediatamente, y se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes «Lo siento…»

«No, no. Ha sido una buena idea. No voy a huir eternamente de este sitio, echo de menos a los caballos…»

«¿Estás segura? Podemos hacer otra cosa…»

«Te lo aseguro, todo va bien. Venga, vamos a ver a los niños»

Le tomó la mano y juntas se dirigieron a donde estaban los niños, asistiendo a una escena hilarante: a partir de algunas lecciones de equitación que Henry había tenido con David, había sabido ayudar a Alice a montar en la silla, aunque esta estaba poco segura. Pero con el impulso, se había resbalado lentamente hacia el otro lado.

Las dos mujeres llegaron cuando Henry intentaba sostener a Alice por una pierna para que no se cayera, mientras que Alice, se contenía para no gritar, intentando desesperadamente enderezarse.

«No puede ser…» resopló Emma antes de que Regina fuera a ayudarlos. Emma se mantuvo hacia atrás poco acostumbrada a esas bestias

«Henry, ¿qué has hecho?»

«Quería enseñarle cómo se monta…»

«Y casi le enseñas cómo se cae» le respondió dulcemente, sin echarle la bronca o herirlo.

Ella bajó a Alice

«Enséñanos mamá»

«Oh, estoy un poco oxidada…»

«¡No, estoy seguro de que eres la mejor!» afirmó con tenacidad Henry

Emma se acercó despacio y vio cómo Regina, con un movimiento gracioso y ágil, montó sobre el caballo con tanta facilidad que se podría pensar que era algo muy sencillo. Una vez sobre el caballo, su rostro cambió por completo: parecía metamorfoseada, como si estuviera en su lugar sobre ese majestuoso caballo. Emma podía verlo, Regina estaba serena y feliz.

«¿Montas?» le preguntó Regina

«¿Quién yo? No, gracias»

«¿ Miss Swan, acaso tiene miedo?»

«Ríete de mí, pero no harás que me suba sobre eso»

«¿No te gustan los caballos?»

«No es eso. Es que no me llevo bien con ningún animal. Creo que soy gafe, no querrás saber de cuántas muertes de animales soy responsable: peces a los que me olvidaba de alimentar, hamsters que se escapaban de la jaula y que no volvía a ver…Y ya no te cuento de perros y gatos…

«Y nosotros, ¿podemos montar?» suplicó Henry

Regina descendió y buscó un poney que pudieran montar los dos niños juntos.

«Henry, te confío las riendas, ya sabes llevarlo. No vayas muy deprisa»

Después se acercó a Alice

«¿Bien?»

«Sí…Ya he montado alguna vez con mi padre, pero…hace mucho tiempo»

«No temas. Estaré cerca de ti, de vosotros»

Después tendió una mano hacia Emma.

«Monta conmigo»

«No, no, escucha…Yo no me siento cómoda con este animal…» dijo ella antes de girarse hacia el caballo «sin ofender, por supuesto»

El caballo relinchó moviendo la cabeza, lo que hizo sonreír tanto a Regina como a Emma.

«Estarás detrás de mí, no tengas miedo, venga, ven»

«No…»

«No querrás pasar por una cobarde frente a los niños, ¿no? Después de todo, eres la sheriff de este pueblo, representas la autoridad, la fuerza y la seguridad»

«Ah, ah, muy divertido…De verdad que no, no me valen los cumplidos»

«Emma…si no aceptas, ya puedes despedirte de las cálidas y largas noches de verano que pensabas pasar conmigo…»

«¡Tú…eres asquerosa! ¿Utilizas el chantaje? ¿Y yo que creía que el tema sexo estaba proscrito por hoy?»

«Nunca he dicho eso. Solo dije que nuestra pareja no debía solo girar alrededor del sexo, matiz…»

«¡Ya, eso te conviene!»

«Entonces, ¿vienes o no?»

«¡Evidentemente que sí! ¡Porque te creo capaz de la abstinencia solo para llevar la razón! Te odio»

«Sí, yo también te odio» dijo con un guiño «Venga, ven»

Regina se acercó al caballo y montó con soltura mientras que Emma se acercó despacio, con prudencia, poco segura. Tomó la mano que Regina le tendía y subió, a su vez, con mucha más dificultad. Una vez sobre el caballo, se agarró a la cintura de Regina, pegándose completamente a su espalda.

«¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, super, totalmente en confianza, una gozada…» dijo entre dientes

Regina no pudo sino sonreír mientas echaba un ojo a sus hijos. Dio un pequeño golpe de talón sobre el flanco del animal que comenzó a caminar de inmediato, no sin un pequeño «¡Ala!» de Emma…

«Henry, sobre todo no dejes que el caballo se embale…»

«Ok, mamá»

«Henry, ¿sabes lo que haces, no?» dijo Alice, de repente algo preocupada

«Sí, no te preocupes. ¡David es un buen profesor!»

«Pero no tanto como yo…» lanzó irónicamente Regina

«¡Por supuesto que no mamá!» rectificó con humor Henry.

El paseo duró 20 minutos bajo un suave sol y un cielo azul magnífico. Regina tranquilizaba sin cesar a Emma con tiernas palabras, y estaba poco a poco cogía más confianza…Cuando Henry y Alice desearon volver a los establos para ocuparse de su montura, Regina propuso a Emma alargar el paseo, lo que Emma aceptó gustosamente.

«Di…»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Eres feliz?»

Regina frunció el ceño, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza

«Por supuesto»

«¿De verdad, de verdad?»

«De verdad, te lo aseguro. ¿Por qué lo dudas?»

«No, yo…solo me decía que todo está perfecto ahora: tú, yo, los niños…Has vuelto a ser alcaldesa, yo sigo siendo sheriff, la gente nos ha aceptado, Storybrooke aún sigue en pie…Hace buen tiempo y estoy sobre un caballo…contigo»

«¿Y?»

«Y me decía…que la historia se podría terminar, ¿no?»

«¿La historia?»

«Sí, ya sabes: Ellas vivieron felices con sus dos hijos…Tenemos finalmente nuestro _happy ending_»

«¿No aspirabas a algo más ayer?»

«¿A qué?»

«¿Matrimonio y otro hijo?» dijo divertida

«Ah eso…Bueno, tenemos tiempo, ¿no?»

«Efectivamente»

Emma estrechó un poco más sus brazos alrededor de Regina y esta hizo correr un poco más rápido al caballo, y la ligera brisa hacía flotar su cabellera

«Te amo Regina» murmuró Emma con su rostro pegado a su cuello

La bella morena no respondió, prefiriendo esbozar una gran sonrisa, como nunca antes. Pasearon un rato más antes de volver a los establos.

«Entonces, soy bueno, ¿eh?» dijo Henry orgulloso de haber llevado las riendas del caballo

«Tampoco es una proeza…»

«Oh, admítelo, ¡soy bueno!»

«Habría podido impresionar a Grace, pero no a mí…»

«¡Mira que puedes ser aguafiestas!»

«Solo soy realista»

«¡Ok, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer!»

«Hace mucho tiempo que no monto un caballo…» dijo ella con la mirada en el vacío mientras acariciaba el cuello del animal

«¿Los…echas de menos?»

«¿A quiénes?»

«A tus padres…en fin, quiero decir…a los que te criaron»

«Ves, a diferencia de ti, para mí, haya o no hay un lazo de sangre, seguirán siendo mis padres»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Desde que supiste que Regina no era tu madre biológica, la has rechazado para lanzarte en los brazos de Emma…yo, nunca renegaré de mis padres. Me criaron durante diez años antes de desaparecer, esperaron mi regreso hasta el final, nunca abandonaron, nunca perdieron la esperanza de volver a verme un día. Ellos son parte de mí, de la persona que soy hoy en día. Regina me dio la vida, y por culpa de terribles circunstancias, fui separada de ella, cosa que nunca debió ocurrir…Pero las cosas son así, y el resultado es que estoy orgullosa de la educación que mis padres me dieron, de los conocimientos que adquirí gracias a ellos…quiero a Regina, pero quiero igualmente a mis padres»

«…yo no renegué de Regina…¡ella era la Evil Queen! Era necesario que yo hiciera algo. Además, gracias a mí, la maldición fue rota y hoy estamos aquí un poco gracias a mí»

«Cierto…» dijo ella frunciendo su pequeña nariz

«Hey…» él le apoyó su mano en el hombro «Sabes, todo está bien»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No tienes que estar a la defensiva cada vez que no quieres mostrar que algo te conmueve»

«…»

«Ahora tenemos una familia, podemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros» dijo él con una sonrisa que la pequeña, tímidamente, le devolvió.

«¿Cómo era…allí abajo? El País de las Maravillas, quiero decir…»

«Era…extraño. Todo giraba alrededor de la Reina de Corazones, todos la temían…»

«¿Vivías sola?»

«No siempre…»

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo…Ya no contaba los atardeceres ni los amaneceres desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Quizás días, semanas o meses…Cada día esperaba el regreso de ese Jefferson o del conejo blanco que la condujera hacia una salida providencial…Pero nada ni nadie. Estaba sola._

_Vivía en la pequeña cabaña abandonada de Jefferson y había aprendido a desenvolverse sola: cocinar, limpiar la casa, también educación. Había dibujado sobre las paredes de lo que se había convertido en su habitación las letras del alfabeto que no dejaba de combinar para crear palabras, frases…Intentaba acordarse de las lecciones que le daba su madre, pero ahí no tenía nada para leer._

_Se ejercitaba en matemáticas como podía contando, sumando las flores de diferentes colores, los sombreros que se desperdigaban por aquí y por allí…_

_Pero los días eran largos, muy largos… A veces se aventuraba más allá del jardín, en ese camino de tierra…Cada día iba un poco más lejos, partía un poco más temprano y volvía más tarde. Atravesaba campos de margaritas cantarinas, se encontraba con orugas drogadas por el humo, animales todos estrafalarios y extraordinarios…Su mirada de niña se maravillaba ante esas cosas desconocidas hasta ahora. Pronto llego a los límites de un bosque al que imaginaba interminable: la cuestión vino rápidamente: ¿debía conformarse con lo que tenía o podía aventurarse en ese bosque, sin saber su tamaño, su espesor, su peligrosidad…? Pero quizás podría tener la oportunidad de ver otras cosas y, quién sabe, de encontrar una salida para huir de ese lugar y volver a ver a sus padres._

_Esa última perspectiva acabó por convencerla y una mañana, preparó una bolsa con lo que había podido cocinar, agua, su valor y partió hasta los límites del bosque. Dudó unos minutos, pero se imaginó la sonrisa de sus padres cuando la volvieran a ver. Entonces penetró en el umbrío y denso bosque, sin saber a dónde iba. Su padre siempre le había dicho que si se perdía, bastaba con que se quedase ahí donde estaba y que esperase a que la fueran a buscar. De esa forma, cuando el camino se le abrió hacia dos direcciones, no supo cuál escoger. Por un momento perdió toda esperanza y se dejó caer al suelo, la cabeza entre las manos y lloró, como solo una pequeña de 11 años podía hacerlo, totalmente perdida en un lugar desconocido._

_Después, cuando pensaba que iba a morir ahí, escuchó algo que pensaba que nunca más iba a volver a escuchar: un canto, música. Guiada como un marinero por el canto de las sirenas, tomo uno de los caminos y siguió esa dulce melodía. Pronto, llegó a un claro y a un pequeño lago al borde del cual se veía una choza algo rudimentaria._

_Se acercó y vio algo que nunca pensó ver: una especie de huevo que caminaba por una tapia y cantaba una canción con un estribillo cargante._

_Cuando el huevo la vio, casi se cayó al desestabilizarse al ver una cara nueva._

_«Pero…Pero, ¿quién eres tú?»_

_«Me llamo Alice»_

_«¿De dónde vienes?»_

_«De allá…Y vos, ¿quién sois?»_

_«Me llamo Humpty Dumpty»_

_«Qué nombre más divertido…»_

_«Mi nombre está muy bien…o quizás no»_

_«¿Qué hacéis sobre esta tapia?»_

_«Vivo aquí»_

_Alice frunció el ceño antes de desviar su mirada hacia la pequeña choza._

_«Y eso entonces, ¿qué es?»_

_«¡Es mi casa!» dijo él orgullosamente_

_«…»_

_«¿Qué haces aquí?»_

_«Yo…creo que me he perdido. Mi casa está muy lejos y…he atravesado el bosque…no sé dónde estoy»_

_«Y bien, estás aquí….O quizás no»_

_«¿Por qué estáis sobre esta tapia si tenéis una casa seguramente más cómoda?»_

_«Porque aquí estoy seguro»_

_«¿Se…seguro?»_

_«Sí. Sé dónde estoy. Si bajo, podría encontrarme con obstáculos que podrían serme fatales. Aquí, sé dónde estoy»_

_«Pero si bajáis seguramente correréis menos riesgos que permaneciendo en esa tapia estrecha…Creo que es mucho más peligrosa»_

_«En realidad no…O quizás si finalmente…No lo sé. Lo desconocido es peligroso…Podría encontrarme en una nefasta situación, nunca se sabe»_

_«Pero quedarse en esa tapia también es peligroso: podéis perder el equilibrio, caer, resbalar, dormiros...»_

_«Tienes razón…o no»_

_Alice puso mala cara ante ese extraño personaje que parecía no querer tomar ninguna decisión._

_«¿Cuál es vuestro problema?»_

_«¿Mi problema?»_

_«Vos…se diría que no podéis elegir, tomar una decisión, hacer una elección. Dudáis todo el tiempo» _

_«¿Estás segura? No, no lo creo…O quizás sí, finalmente...»_

_«...»_

_«¿Qué?»_

_«Nada»_

_«¿Estás segura?»_

_«Sí...»_

_«…o no»_

_«Mire…estoy muy cansada y ya he agotado mis víveres…¿podría reposar en vuestra casa?»_

_«Sí…quizás…sí, sí, vete. Y ¿a dónde piensas ir así?»_

_«Yo…no lo sé…busco un medio para volver a mi casa»_

_«¿Un medio?»_

_«Sí…Lo he intentado todo, he buscado por todos lados, pero…»_

_«Ya veo…Deberías hacer como yo y conformarte con una tapia, ¡es más seguro!»_

_«Gracias, pero…no, gracias. ¿Por casualidad no tendría huevos?»_

_«No, ¿por qué?»_

_«No, por nada» dijo ella conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa ante esa cabeza de huevo sobre una tapia. Se conformó con esa pequeña choza con unos pocos muebles. Evidentemente, no podía esperar muchos víveres, pero se conformó con gusto con lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Después descansó un rato sobre lo que parecía un sofá. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el sol estaba en lo alto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No lo sabía, pero escuchó de nuevo esa melodía que cantaba Humpty._

_Cuando salió de la choza, lo vio aún sobre esa tapia, de un lado para otro canturreando._

_«Buenos días»_

_«¡Oh, buenos días? ¿Has dormido bien…espero?»_

_«Sí, mucho. Yo…me preguntaba a dónde podría ir a continuación»_

_«¿A continuación? ¿Por qué no continuar todo recto?»_

_«¿Y qué hay todo recto?»_

_«¡La reina por supuesto!» dijo él como si eso fuera evidente_

_«¿La…la reina?» dijo ella llena de esperanza_

_«¡Sí, la reina!»_

_«¿Conocéis a la reina Regina?» No debía estar entonces muy lejos…Ella que pensaba que estaba en otro mundo, parece que a fin de cuentas no estaba tan lejos._

_«¿La…reina Regina? No…Yo hablo de la Reina, la única y verdadera: ¡la Reina de Corazones!»_

_«¿La Reina de Corazones?»_

_«Pero, ¿de dónde vienes pequeña idiota para no conocer a esa mujer? Es ella quien reina con mano de hierro aquí. Es conocida por todos por su severidad, pero también por…su magia»_

_«¿Su…magia?» La esperanza renacía a cada palabra pronunciada por Humpty Dumpty. Si esa reina practicaba magia, ella podría quizás encontrar un medio para volver a casa «¿Creéis que…podría ayudarme? Quiero decir, ¿a volver a mi casa?»_

_«Quien nada arriesga, nada gana, pero…»_

_«¡Suficiente! Voy a encontrar a esa reina y voy a pedirle que me ayude. ¿Quién no ayudaría a una niña?»_

_«Quizás…quizás no…»_

_De nuevo llena de esperanza, se dispuso a continuar su camino antes de preguntar_

_«¿Dónde está ella?»_

_«Bien…Si sigues este camino, llegarás. Escucha bien lo que digo: dentro de un momento te encontrarás en el camino un árbol inmenso muy extraño»_

_«¿Extraño en qué?»_

_«Es un manzano con hermosas manzanas rojas…»_

_«¿Y por qué es tan extraño?»_

_«Sobre ese manzano, bellas y grandes rosas rojas florecen también»_

_«¿Rosas en un manzano?»_

_«Sí. Ese manzano divide el camino en dos. Debes tomar el camino de la derecha…Ehu, no, quizás el de la izquierda a fin de cuentas»_

_«¡Humpty!»_

_«¡Sí, sí, el de la derecha!»_

_«¿Seguro?»_

_«No»_

_«…»_

_«Izquierda, creo que es a izquierda, o quizás…»_

_«Bueno, déjalo. Yo lo encontraré. ¡Gracias!»_

_Y cuando se alejaba, Humpty gritó _

_«Pero, ¿por qué arriesgarte? Deberías quedarte en tu casa, ¡en seguridad!»_

_«¡A diferencia de ti, no tengo la intención de pasarme el resto de mi vida sobre una tapia!» dijo ella antes de aventurarse de nuevo por el camino, mientras escuchaba cómo Humpty Dumpty volvía a cantar._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado, había dejado de calcular cuando el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte. Había seguido el camino, pero Humpty había omitido decirle que eran kilómetros y kilómetros. Ya no esperaba ver el famoso manzano en ese día. Tenía que encontrar un abrigo para la noche._

_Pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra, solo encontró un enorme tronco, hendido en su centro, lo suficiente para que pudiera deslizarse dentro, y como si no fuera bastante la lluvia comenzó a caer._

_En ese momento, comprendió las palabras de Humpty y comenzó a lamentar haber dejado la cabaña._

_Cansada, y a pesar del frío, se durmió en el tronco…despertándose con las primeras luces del día. Sin esperar y después de un desayuno frugal, retomó su camino. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que el final del bosque se perfilaba a apenas 300 metros más adelante._

_Pronto el cielo apareció, un hermoso cielo azul diseminado de algunas nubes algodonosas acá y allá. El sol irradiaba en sus párpados y le costaba discernir el camino ante ella._

_Caminó hasta que no pudo soportar sus zapatos que se quitó y metió en la bolsa para continuar descalza. Cuando ya no lo creía posible, lo vio finalmente: el manzano._

_Era mucho más impresionante de lo que pudo contarle Humpty: era inmenso, más ancho que un roble, más alto que un pino…Nunca había visto árbol como ese. Parecía que llevara ahí decenios…_

_Después las vio: esas manzanas enormes y apetitosas que le guiñaban el ojo…Y justo al lado, hermosas rosas de pétalos inmensos y abiertos. Solo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par ante tales maravillas._

_Estuvo tentada más de un vez de coger una manzana, su vientre rugía de hambre, pero no hizo nada, demasiado asustada porque ese árbol pertenecía a la reina y de que esta quisiera cortarle la cabeza o algo parecido. Se conformó con su pan seco y se sentó a los pies del árbol._

_Después reflexionó: ¿qué camino cogería? Humpty no le había sido de ninguna ayuda para eso…Debía desenvolverse sola. Observó un camino, después el otro…Los dos parecían interminables, atravesando los campos…No tenía ninguna idea de cuál tomar, pero no podía permitirse tomar el equivocado: le quedaban pocos víveres y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear._

_Se quedó un momento ante el manzano que dividía el camino en dos…_

_«La Reina…¿dónde está?...» murmuró para ella misma «La reina…de…Corazones…»_

_Y de repente tuvo una idea, quizás loca o estúpida, pero era lo único que le parecía con sentido. Se levantó y tomó el camino de la izquierda…«La izquierda…el lado del corazón» dijo ella llena de esperanza._

_Había caminado gran parte de la jornada y desesperaba por hallar el castillo de la reina…¿Y si al final se había equivocado?_

_Ante ella, una colina…«Bien, si no veo nada desde lo alto de esa colina, daré media vuelta» dijo ella antes de emprender la subida. Sus piernas estaban en piloto automático y pronto, el hambre y la sed la consumían. Aún algunos metros…Se agarró a la débil esperanza de encontrar algo concreto detrás de esa colina._

_Aún 4 metros…2…_

_Cuando llegó a la cima, suspiró de cansancio pero también de alegría: frente a ella, a algunos kilómetros, un valle verde rodeaba lo que parecía un palacio de marfil y plata._

_Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, Alice habría probablemente gritado su alegría, en lugar de eso, descendió la colina, llevada por su deseo, y arriesgándose a caer varias veces, y siguió el camino diseminado de rosales con rosas muy rojas._

_En las puertas del palacio, fue detenida por dos guardias que le prohibieron la entrada con la excusa de que ella no era bien recibida. Alice intentó por todos los medios, pero ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, nada que cambiar…_

_Rechazada, dio media vuelta y paseo alrededor del palacio, quizás esperando encontrar una hendidura en la pared por donde deslizarse. Pero lo que encontró en su recorrido, la asombró aún más: inmensos setos impecablemente recortados se extendían ante ella. Se acercó y vio lo que se parecía a una entrada cuyo porche estaba coronado con un corazón._

_Quizás habría un sitio, un pasaje…Ella se aventuró y en segundos comprendió dónde se encontraba: un laberinto. Cuando tropezó con una rama, su brazo rozó uno de los setos que se movió antes de abrirse como una gran boca, dispuesto a engullir el brazo de la pequeña que pudo retirarlo a tiempo._

_No acercarse a los setos…¡Entendido!_

_Avanzó, desesperada por encontrar la salida, sobre todo ahora que no se acordaba de cómo había entrado. Así que, continuó, maldiciéndose por no haber hecho acopio de vituallas y agua antes de entrar._

_La noche llegó y el hambre también. Se decía que iba a morir ahí sola, pensaba en sus padres…Su cuerpo nunca sería encontrado…_

_Y cuando pensaba haber tocado fondo, que nada podía ser peor, que acabaría por morir ahí, sola, de frío y de hambre, divisó un pasillo más largo que los otros y, al final de este, lo que parecía una estructura. Sin pensarlo, y porque sería su única oportunidad, corrió, teniendo cuidado con los setos, y llegó ante una especie de casa de piedra. La rodeó antes de acercarse a la puerta. Por fortuna, esta no estaba cerrada._

_En su interior, especie de cajones rodeaban las paredes, pero a la pequeña no le pareció ver nada comestible…Pero al menos estaba resguardada y al abrigo de la humedad que esa noche caía fuera. Se comió la mitad de su manzana, prefiriendo guardar la otra mitad para el día siguiente. Se echó y se durmió rápidamente._

_Se despertó por un rayo de sol golpeándole en la cara. Se estiró y miró mejor su nuevo alojamiento: no sabía en absoluto dónde se encontraba. ¿Aún estaba lejos del castillo de la reina?_

_Y antes de emprender un nuevo día de marcha, se dispuso a acabar su manzana, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la estancia. Después, dio un salto al ver la puerta abrirse con un estrépito, dejando aparecer algunos guardias y, en medio de ellos, una mujer de cierta edad, elegante, pero con una oscura mirada._

«Alice, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, es solo que…pasaron tantas cosas, tengo la sensación de que fue ayer…»

«Sí, es extraño…Y pensar que hoy somos una familia. Después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Sabes? Eres como mi hermana…en fin, algo parecido…»

Alice sonrió. Sus madres estaban juntas, parecían felices y después de todo lo que había vivido, después de todas las cosas extrañas de ese mundo y de los otros, parece que al final podía encontrar una estabilidad en esa familia atípica. Hoy, había encontrado a su verdadera madre, así como a una segunda y a un hermano…¿Quién lo hubiera creído…?

«¡Venga, ven, vamos a cepillarlos, David me ha enseñado!

Entraron en el box y se ocuparon del caballo, mientras que Regina y Emma se acercaban a ellos.

«¡Hey, chicos, entonces, ¿os habéis divertido?»

«¡Mucho!» se entusiasmó Henry, mientras que Alice trenzaba la cola del poney. Regina se acercó a ella colocándose detrás y puso sus manos sobre las suyas

«Hay que hacerlo así» dijo ella guiándola para que lograra hacer una trenza casi perfecta.

«Gracias» dijo la niña, muy orgullosa

«¡Y si volvemos, tengo hambre!»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco: ¿cómo una mujer tan perfecta, con ese físico, podía tragar tanta comida? Sonrió e invitó a los niños a que volvieran al coche.

El regreso transcurrió bajo las palabras entusiastas de los niños con la promesa de volver pronto a los establos. Emma había vencido su miedo a los caballos y Regina había reencontrado sensaciones que había pensado perdidas para siempre…Y no solo por el caballo. Pensó en las palabras que Emma le había dicho durante el paseo ecuestre: un final feliz…¿De verdad? ¿Podía ella alcanzarlo?

«¿Sueñas?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Te he preguntado lo mismo tres veces…Podría sentirme ofendida…» dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

«Lo siento…Yo…estoy algo cansada, creo»

«Hemos pasado un hermoso día, ¡ha sido estupendo!»

«Sí, mucho. Soy feliz…»

Emma se sorprendió ante esa declaración repentina, pero no lo dejó ver, al contrario, se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto para Regina era poco usual pronunciar esas palabras…y ella estaba contenta que pudiera hacerlo en su compañía.

**Llegamos al final. El próximo capítulo será el epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado este fic. **


	43. Chapter 43

Epílogo

Cuando llegaron a casa, los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones, mientras que Emma y Regina se dirigieron a la cocina donde Regina se otorgó el placer de servirse una copa de vino, y donde Emma la abrazó tiernamente.

«Esto es el paraíso…» dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su compañera

«Comienzo a creerte» murmuró Regina acariciando la larga cabellera rubia de Emma «Comienzo a creer en un final feliz…»

«¿Solo comienzas?»

Como única respuesta, Regina sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hacía derretirse a Emma, antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos, comenzando un ardiente beso.

«¡Mamá! ¡Oh, ups…lo siento!»

Las dos jóvenes se separaron, divertidas ante el gesto un poco incómodo de Henry. Se separaron casi a desgana.

«¿Qué quieres pequeño monstruo?»

Henry había cogido la molesta costumbre de aparecer en los momentos cruciales. Emma las recordaba todas y ya no contaba el número de veces en que, apareciendo de esa forma en la cocina, había frustrado, sin quererlo, las tentativas de la bella rubia hacia Regina.

«Alice y yo decíamos que nos gustaría retomar nuestras tardes de DVD…»

«Excelente idea. ¿Regina?»

«Totalmente de acuerdo»

«¿Qué película?»

«Harry Potter»

«Una película de magia, ¿en serio? Ya estamos metidos en ella, ¿no quieres cambiar?»

«También tenemos El Mago de Oz…»

«¡Mucho mejor!»

«Voy a preparar una cena para comer delante de la tele» dijo Regina

«¡Yes!» dijo eufórico Henry antes de desaparecer y gritar desde las escaleras «¡ALICE! Mamá está conforme ¡BAJA!»

«Encantador…Ya veo que ha sabido coger lo mejor de tus costumbres» dijo Regina sarcásticamente

«¡Voy a ayudarlos!» soltó Emma antes de besarla tiernamente en la mejilla y desaparecer al notar que se avecinaba una bronca. Regina se afanó en la preparación de la cena con delicias, cada una más calórica que la otra, algo poco habitual en la joven, que ponía como excusa que habían tenido su cuota de sensaciones fuertes por ese día.

Cuando acabó, se dirigió al salón y vio la más bella de las escenas que nunca hubiera imaginado: Emma, Henry y Alice riendo a pleno pulmón. Regina no pudo sino sonreír y en ese instante preciso, comprendió que eso era lo que deseaba ver y vivir todos los días de su vida: sus hijos relajados con ella, su compañera solícita mirándola con un amor inconmensurable y ella…la Evil Queen, la madrastra vengativa, la mujer a menudo maltratada por la vida, por sus próximos, a menudo encerrada en una soledad, una tristeza y una cólera…

Ahora, veía la luz al final del túnel con esos tres seres tan perfectos a su lado. ¿Cómo pensar que todo acabaría de esa manera? ¿Cómo creer que tendría una nueva oportunidad y que la sabría agarrar en el momento junto?

Tenía la oportunidad de poder vivir de nuevo, amar y sentirse amada, con sus hijos y su compañera, la Salvadora que, a decir verdad, llevaba bien su título. Porque sí, ella la había salvado de muchas maneras y todo había comenzado por un beso de Amor Verdadero. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un día la reina malvada pudiera tener una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo amor…Daniel…_Entonces, ama otra vez_…

Sus palabras adquirían ahora todo su sentido, en ese momento lo comprendía.

Poco importaba el futuro si tenía a esas tres personas para apoyarla y amarla: ¿partir o quedarse? Afianzar sus nuevas funciones de alcaldesa, mujer, compañera y madre…ya nada le daba miedo, podía afrontar todo, asumir todo…Ya no estaba sola, ya no estaba triste o enfadada…Finalmente ha encontrado su final feliz y, de alguna manera, había sido la maldición que había lanzado la que le ha traído su salvación, aunque no bajo la forma que ella esperaba. Quería comenzar de cero, encontrar su final feliz…y hoy, sonreía como nunca antes había sonreído.

«¿Regina, vienes?» dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y una mano tendida hacia ella

Regina entonces sonrió y se acercó al sofá. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa sobre la que los niños se lanzaron, y se sentó al lado de Emma que la abrazó sin demora. Regina se acurrucó en sus brazos, poniendo sus manos en los muslos de su compañera, la película comenzó, los niños estaban sentados en el suelo, los ojos fijos en la pantalla, picoteando las papás fritas.

Regina hundió su nariz en el cuello de Emma

«Te amo…» le murmuró

Emma la estrechó un poco más a ella antes de besarla en la frente

«Yo también te amo»

Entonces ella se recostó y Emma ofreció sus muslos como cojín para sus piernas. La bella rubia acarició dulcemente las pantorrillas de su compañera, Regina se apoyó en sus codos, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

En ese momento, Alice se giró y su mirada se cruzó con la de Regina, sonrieron antes de que la niña apoyara su espalda contra el sofá, cerca de su madre. Esta comenzó a acariciar su cabellera morena, Henry la imitó y se metió entre las piernas de Emma y vieron la película en silencio.

Sí, esa era la felicidad.

**FIN**

**Chachán. Llegó el final. No desesperen. **_**Obsesión**_** todavía sigue, aunque también le queda poco. Y ya he pensado en los otros dos fics que voy a empezar a traducir. Uno será una historia AU, el original es italiano. Se titula **_**For fair, for love**_**. Es muy original, porque cada capítulo lleva el nombre de ellas, y en cada capítulo veremos su punta de vista de los acontecimientos. Y el otro será uno francés, de la misma autora de **_**Asesinato en Storybrooke**_**. Es corto, solo tiene 13 o 15 capítulos, pero es bastante original, espero que os guste. Este se titula **_**Si hubiera podido cambiar las cosas. **_

**Ya nos veremos. Hasta pronto. **


End file.
